Vendetta
by StrangeEye
Summary: On a tous une raison de vivre, une raison qui donne un sens à notre existence : pour certain c'est l'amour, d'autre la peur... Mais elle, c'est la vengeance. L'histoire d'une vie humaine qui n'en est plus une, et de sa quête de justice dans un monde où elle n'a plus sa place... Mais que trouvera-t-elle vraiment au bout de son voyage ? La revanche ? Ou bien un avenir plus radieux ?
1. Prologue : White-Block

**Vendetta**

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Parfois, on perd la foi. On s'interdit d'accorder à nouveau sa confiance… et pourtant on cède avec le temps, et on se remet à croire que le monde ne peut pas être aussi cruel._

 _Mais elle, elle refuse de pardonner à l'Humanité. Les blessures qu'elle lui a infligées sont trop profondes… Alors elle s'accroche à la vengeance, car elle pense que c'est la seule chose qui lui donne encore le droit d'exister._

 _Elle pense, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'elle mérite mieux que d'être humaine._

 _Et dans le fond, elle n'a peut-être pas tort..._

…

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! :D *applaudissements en bruit de fond*

Bon, autant vous dire qu'elle m'en fait baver, celle-là ! Je passe des heures et des heures à lire et relire, donc normalement il n'y aura pas ( trop ) de fautes. Cette fiction était surtout pour moi un défi, notamment parce qu'il en faut bien de temps en temps, mais surtout parce que cet Univers n'est pas de ma génération ( ça remonte à quelques décennies, mine de rien ! ), et par conséquent mes connaissances sur le monde des Transformers se limitent aux 4 films et quelques animes de _Transformers : Prime._ Je me concentrerais donc uniquement sur les 4 opus de la saga, avec éventuellement quelques informations chipées sur Internet…

De même, si certaines choses vous paraissent mal expliquées ou qu'elles diffèrent trop de « l'Univers Transformers », n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ! Je ne mors pas et je me ferais une joie de vous répondre :)

Comme d'habitude, j'utilise :

\- Les simples _mots_ qui apparaissent _en italique :_ pour accentuer leur importance

\- _« Les écritures en italique et entre guillemets » :_ pour exprimer les pensées des personnages

\- _**Les écritures en gras et en italique**_ : quand il y a un souvenir ou un flash-back

Sachez également que je publie de manière assez aléatoire. Dans ma précédente ( et première ) fanfiction, je publiais bien trop rapidement et cela m'a couté de nombreuses heures de réécriture car je m'étais trop précipitée. Ainsi, je publie quand j'en ai l'envie, la motivation et l'inspiration ( parce qu'un travail fait sans la moindre conviction est toujours voué à l'échec ) mais également quand j'en ai le temps.

Pour vous situer chronologiquement, Vendetta prendra ses racines un an avant les évènements du premier film, empiètera peut-être rapidement sur quelques faits du deuxième et du troisième avant de finalement se dérouler après le quatrième. Je n'ai pour le moment que quelques lignes directrices en tête, alors l'histoire se construira progressivement. Je n'ai également qu'une dizaine de chapitre à peu près construis, mais cela ne veut pas dire que cette fanfiction sera courte et brève !

Ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous avez l'impression que l'histoire met du temps à se mettre en place. En fait, elle commencera véritablement à partir du quatrième film puisqu'elle est principalement Post AoE ( Post Age of Extinction )...

Les premiers chapitres serviront donc essentiellement à introduire mon OC ( Original Character ) principal dans les 4 films. L'histoire se vivra à travers lui la plupart du temps, et elle sera rédigée en un point de vue externe et omniscient. D'ailleurs, j'espère sincèrement que je vais éviter le OOC ( Out Of Character ) en ce qui concerne les autres personnages et que vous passerez un bon moment :)

Voici un petit prologue pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance… Très bonne lecture !

.

 **/ ! \ :** L' _image_ utilisée ne m'appartient pas, il est donc fort probable que je la change prochainement. J'ai été très indécise concernant le titre et le résumé, donc eux aussi sont susceptibles d'être mis à jour.

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Prologue : White-Block**

L'Energon était aux Cybertroniens ce que l'électricité était aux êtres organiques.

Il était donc un genre d'énergie, principalement observé à l'état liquide mais il se présentait également sous de nombreuses formes, que ce soit cristallisé, gazéifié, ou encore condensé en bloc : cette dernière facilitait son transport. Extrêmement volatile et instable, il ne pouvait être complètement stabilisé qu'à des températures _extrêmement_ basses, et il fallait donc le manier avec précaution. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'un Spark était conçu pour résister à de puissants chocs : afin que son détenteur n'explose pas de l'intérieur après un violent coup. Le Spark était après tout leur _cœur_ où était contenue cette énergie qui leur était vitale et qui leur attribuait leur conscience. Somme toute, il représentait « l'âme » de chacun d'entre eux et l'énergon en était l'essence, circulant dans leurs circuits comme le ferait l'électricité dans un système nerveux.

Pour créer de nouveaux Cybertroniens, il fallait donc en avoir sous la main…. Mais c'était un produit qui se faisait rarissime dans la nature et qui une fois trouvé, demandait un important travail de minage.

Il demeurait toutefois un artefact unique aux origines floues : on le nommait le _AllSpark_. Objet massif de forme cubique, il était capable de générer de l'énergon de manière autonome et infinie… et ainsi donner vie en toute indépendance à n'importe quel objet électronique ou mécanique. Mais inévitablement, avec le temps, ce pouvoir suprême devint le fruit de sombres ambitions, convoitises de Cybertroniens dont les principes n'étaient pas nécessairement honorables.

La discorde déchira Cybertron... puis durant la guerre qui ravagea la planète pour le contrôle du « Cube », ce dernier fut perdu et commença à vagabonder aux confins de l'Espace.

Sans cette source d'énergon, le monde - déjà dévasté par le conflit - devint stérile et les deux factions adverses le laissèrent derrière elles pour partir à la recherche du AllSpark, trainant ainsi leur guerre à travers les galaxies. Si les Autobots convoitaient son pouvoir pour reconstruire Cybertron, les Decepticons, eux, ne juraient plus que par la violence et n'y voyaient rien de plus que le moyen d'agrandir leurs rangs : puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de planète, ils s'en conforteraient en prenant le contrôle de l'Univers.

L'artefact erra pendant des millénaires, avant de finalement atterrir sur Terre où il fut découvert bien des siècles plus tard par les services secrets américains. Ne prenant pas le risque de déplacer ce corps étranger, un barrage fut conçu autour de lui pour soustraire son existence aux yeux du monde et l'étudier. On le nomma le _Barrage Hoover_. Ce fut ainsi, en réponse à cette découverte, que naquit un organisme gouvernemental étudiant la technologie et les menaces extraterrestres : le _Secteur 7_.

Par un mauvais hasard le chef des Decepticons, Megatron, parvint à localiser le AllSpark et fit alors cap sur Terre afin de s'en emparer. Cependant, il échoua dans sa quête : en amorçant son atterrissage sur la planète bleue, il s'écrasa dans un glacier. L'énergon qui coulait en lui fut alors altéré par les _températures glaciales_ qui y régnaient, et cela l'avait forcé à entrer en stase. Puis, quelques siècles plus tard, il fut à son tour découvert et le Secteur 7 l'extirpa de la glace afin de le ramener au Barrage et l'étudier lui aussi.

Il permit de faire le lien entre le Cube et une éventuelle civilisation extraterrestre, et les hommes prirent conscience ce jour-là non seulement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'Univers, mais également qu'il existait d'autres genres énergies : les scientifiques de l'organisation remarquèrent rapidement que l'énergon partageait de nombreuses similarités avec l'électricité, alors quand ils trouvèrent le moyen d'en extraire de l'objet cosmique et de lui faire changer de forme jusqu'à la liquéfaction, ils n'hésitèrent pas à le tester pour en comprendre les pleines capacités.

L'énergon était supérieur en termes de puissance face à n'importe quelle autre énergie que les humains exploitaient. Ce fut ainsi que grâce à sa faculté à ne produire aucun déchet, certains commencèrent à voir en lui la perspective d'une éventuelle et intéressante forme d'énergie de substitution.

Cela fut notamment le cas d'une Unité de scientifiques travaillant pour le compte de la CIA et liée au Secteur 7 : charmés par les potentialités d'une telle découverte, ils voyaient en le AllSpark la possibilité de faire progresser la technologie humaine…

Cette Unité s'appelait _White-Block_.

Rattachée au département scientifique de la CIA, elle était en grande partie constituée de laboratoires et exerçait officiellement ses fonctions dans le domaine de la recherche technologique pour fournir à l'Agence du matériel de pointe… mais à côté de cela, elle était officieusement en collaboration directe avec le Secteur 7.

Comme ce dernier était méconnu du reste de l'Humanité, l'Unité servait en fait d'intermédiaire entre lui et les tirelires du monde : couverte par l'Etat qui officialisait ses versements, elle réclamait des fonds en prétextant en nécessiter pour financer ses expériences puis elle en reversait en fait la grande majorité au Secteur 7. Ainsi, elle permettait à cet Ordre secret de recevoir un financement sans éveiller les soupçons, et donc de poursuivre ses recherches sur les deux organismes non biologiques qui s'étaient écrasés sur Terre. Ce partenariat conférait ainsi à White-Block l'accès privilégié à des rapports sur l'étude de l'immense _machine_ qu'était ENB1 – alias Megatron -, ce qui permit pendant des années à la CIA de posséder une longueur d'avance en matière de technologie et d'en faire jouir ses agents ainsi que son gouvernement. Des ordinateurs, des véhicules, des gadgets et des armes…

Mais malgré cela, l'Unité ne cessait de lorgner le AllSpark d'un œil avide, devenu l'objet de toutes ses convoitises.

Pour White-Block, l'utilisation de cette étrange matière bleue sonnait comme les prémices d'une nouvelle ère… Car si l'uranium fournissait un million de fois plus d'énergie que les combustibles fossiles, l'énergon lui, détruisait tous les records. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être classé comme énergie renouvelable à cause de sa nature extraterrestre et de son origine inconnue, mais il était produit de manière perpétuelle par le Cube. Et avoir sous la main la source infinie d'une énergie surpuissante offrait des perspectives technologiques et financières intéressantes… Surtout lorsque l'on était une organisation exécutive telle que la CIA et que l'on possédait une Unité de scientifiques prêts à tout pour la réussite de leur travail.

Etant son seul moyen de financement, le Secteur 7 ne pouvait rien refuser à la Central Intelligence Agency… Ce fut donc tout naturellement que quand elle lui demanda de lui fournir une grande quantité d'énergon pour l'utiliser à ses propres fins, il accepta sans trop rechigner. En possédant à présent énormément en stock, White-Block commença dès lors à chercher le moyen d'approfondir davantage ses connaissances technologiques et de les dépasser…

…Mais l'Unité se heurta à un problème. Le genre de problème qui se présentait à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle forme d'énergie voulait être utilisée.

Les conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir sur le corps humain.

Car n'étant pas d'origine terrestre, personne n'était en mesure de prédire si l'énergon pouvait avoir un impact néfaste sur l'espèce humaine. L'exposition à l'uranium s'était par exemple révélée meurtrière à cause de ses radiations… Mais quand était-il de l'énergon ? White-Block souhaitait concevoir un matériel révolutionnaire, mais pour cela, il fallait également pouvoir s'en protéger : en érigeant des centrales nucléaires, le risque d'être irradié avait conséquemment entrainé la fabrication de protections… Et évidement pour concevoir ces protections, il avait fallu mener des tests en les exposant à de l'uranium et en prenant compte des cas des irradiés.

Le Secteur 7 n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si l'énergon était nocif et s'était contenté d'équiper ses employés de combinaisons contre la contamination radioactive, leur interdisant ainsi toute forme de contact avec les deux _corps étrangers_ qui reposaient dans ses soubassements. L'Unité avait donc besoin de savoir s'il n'était pas néfaste pour les êtres humains et pouvait être utilisé sans avoir à dépenser des sommes astronomiques dans du matériel de protection…

Il lui fallait pour cela mener des _tests_.

Hors, le problème de _tests_ en impliquait nécessairement un autre plus problématique encore : le besoin conséquent de cobayes pour observer de possibles effets nocifs. Et évidemment, aucune personne saine d'esprit était prête à se porter volontaire pour participer à ce genre d'expérience. Face à ce besoin urgent de « personnel », les mains de White-Block commencèrent alors à se salir : puisqu'elle appartenait à la CIA, l'Unité se servit de son influence et de ses innombrables privilèges pour _recruter_ et _récupérer_ illégalement les personnes dont elle avait besoin, faisant pression ou bien menant d'horribles chantages... Et malheureusement, cela fut terriblement efficace.

Ayant à présent un nombre suffisant de _cobayes_ , l'Unité commença donc ses expérimentations et ses premières formes de _contacts humains_.

Ainsi, cent personnes d'âges divers et pas forcément consentantes à participer à ces expériences reçurent des injections d'énergon dans leur organisme. Oui, des _injections_ d'une matière non biologique et extraterrestre dont on ne pouvait prédire les séquelles. C'était inhumain, illégal, impitoyable, dépourvu de morale : c'était ce que White-Block était devenue. Un laboratoire où l'on étudiait désormais les hommes au nom de la technologie.

Les premiers tests se déroulèrent avec brio, et on se réjouissait déjà à l'idée que l'énergon puisse être exploité librement…

…Mais avec le temps et à leur plus grand désespoir, les choses commencèrent lentement à empirer.

Tout d'abord, il y eut la première vague de Cybertroniens – que l'on nomma les _Transformers_ en raison de leur capacité à se transformer - qui arrivèrent sur Terre pour récupérer leur propriété : le Cube. Mais après sa destruction ainsi que celle de ENB1, le Secteur 7 n'avait plus de raison d'être et l'organisation avait été dissoute, au grand dam de White-Block : car sans le AllSpark, ses rêves d'utiliser l'énergon menaçaient de s'effondrer et l'Unité devait désormais se contenter des maigres réserves qu'elle avait réclamé à l'organisme secret avant qu'il ne mette la clé sous la porte.

Vint ensuite un nouvel échec. Sur les cent cobayes, tous subirent une sorte d' _intoxication_. S'en suivit une dégénérescence progressive de leur corps… puis leur mort. L'énergon était en conséquence mortel quand il s'infiltrait trop dans un organisme et devait être manié dans des conditions sécurisées : il ne pouvait donc pas être utilisé librement dans des machines ou des armes sans prendre le risque qu'avec le temps se dégrade la santé de son utilisateur.

L'Unité dut alors admettre sa défaite et renoncer à son projet d'exploitation et ses ambitions technologiques… Mais alors qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir, un évènement remit tout en question. Un évènement qui la força à se repencher sur l'étude des conséquences que pouvait avoir l'énergon sur le corps humain.

Car ce fut au terme de ces terribles expérimentations que se produisit un phénomène hors du commun : sur les cent cobayes, un seul survécut à l'intoxication.

Et un seul commença à montrer des signes de changements.

 **.**

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous aura inspiré :)

Comme vous avez pu le voir, l'histoire de cette fanfiction s'imbriquera donc avec le scénario des quatre films tout en y étant indépendant ( ce sera une sorte d'histoire parallèle jusqu'à atteindre Post AoE ). J'ai vraiment essayé de respecter au maximum leur contexte, et mine de rien, cela a nécessité beaucoup d'heures de recherches et d'approfondissements... ( mais ma culture générale a beaucoup apprécié ! )

D'ailleurs, la CIA possède bel et bien un département scientifique, appelé « Direction de la science et technologie ». Elle a pour mission de concevoir de nouvelles technologies pour l'aide à la recherche du renseignement ( qui comprend donc des ordinateurs, des logiciels, des armes pour les agents ou les Black Ops, etc. )… White-Block est donc le nom de l'une des branches de cette direction, et se sert de son lien avec le Secteur 7 pour concevoir un matériel inspiré de ENB1 et du Cube ( et donc d'être au summum de la technologie, tout comme l'explique Simmons dans le premier film en disant que la plupart des inventions technologiques révolutionnaires proviennent des études du Secteur 7 ).

Si vous avez envie de me transmettre votre avis quand à ma fanfiction, n'hésitez surtout pas à le faire par message privé ou review ! Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre :) Et pour ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction mais qui ne sont pas inscrits sur ce site, sachez que vous pouvez également donner votre avis grâce aux reviews. Je ne pourrais évidemment pas vous répondre par message, mais je pourrais le faire en incluant ma réponse dans le prochain chapitre posté ! ;)

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	2. Chap-1 : Si seulement tu n'existais pas

Et c'est parti pour un premier chapitre !

Petite précision que j'avais oublié d'écrire la dernière fois : si le gouvernement utilise la CIA ( donc White-Block ) comme couverture afin de financer le Secteur 7 sans attirer l'intention, c'est parce que la CIA a le droit de garder secrètes la plupart de ses caractéristiques, notamment son budget. Et si jamais quelqu'un parvient à accéder à ces informations, il ne pourra jamais savoir que l'argent est envoyé au Secteur 7 puisqu'officiellement l'Etat le verse à White-Block. Pas mal comme couverture, non ?

Bref. L'histoire commence donc un an avant les évènements du 1er film. Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance avec mon OC !

Bonne lecture ! :)

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre I : Si seulement tu n'existais pas…**

Cynder était une petite fille comme les autres.

Du haut de ses six ans, elle affichait un regard dont les yeux d'ambre pétillaient de curiosité, et ses cheveux lisses coupés au carré abordaient une belle couleur cendrée qu'elle tenait de sa maman. Son nez fin et relevé ainsi que ses joues rebondies lui donnaient un air angélique, reflétant d'ailleurs parfaitement son caractère. C'était en effet une enfant très calme de nature, ayant appris à jouer toute seule dans le silence et à faire sagement ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle travaillait bien à l'école, et sa maitresse l'avait d'ailleurs félicité pour sa bonne participation en classe et sa tenue exemplaire.

Et pourtant, Cynder ne vivait pas comme les autres petites filles.

Ses parents étaient pauvres, très pauvres. Ils habitaient une minuscule maison à la périphérie de Philadelphie et ne vivaient qu'avec le strict nécessaire. La salle de bain et les chambres étaient à l'étage, et dans l'une d'entre elles, la fillette jouait paisiblement avec quelques poupées que lui avait offertes sa mère.

Tout à coup, elle sursauta quand un bruit sourd traversa les murs, et elle cessa aussitôt son activité pour se concentrer sur sa provenance. A l'étage du dessous, des exclamations de voix résonnaient dans toute la maison, étouffées en traversant les cloisons peu épaisses qui maintenaient la maisonnette.

\- …Parce que tu crois peut-être que c'est de ma faute si on est à découvert ?! hurla une voix masculine à s'en déchirer la gorge. Dois-je vraiment encore te rappeler que tu aurais pu avorter, et que ça, ça nous aurait été beaucoup plus rentable ?! Maintenant, ça fait six ans qu'on doit se démerder avec ta paye d'infirmière et l'autre _bouche inutile_ qui nous bouffe notre argent… Si on est ruiné aujourd'hui, c'est à cause d'elle !

On aurait pu penser qu'avec un tel discours la discussion allait cesser… Mais contre toute attente, une voix féminine répliqua et tint fermement tête à son interlocuteur.

\- Mais comment peux tu dire ça ?! Si tu te trouvais un job au lieu de te souler toute la journée, on sortirait peut-être enfin de ce merdier ! Si quelqu'un ici est à blâmer, ce n'est pas _elle_ , mais toi ! Elle est à sa place, ici ! Elle est chez elle, dans _sa_ maison, entourée de sa mère qui l'aime… et de son abruti de père qui aurait préféré sacrifier ses économies dans autre chose que des dépenses pour sa femme enceinte ! Tu es un égoïste qui fait passer sa petite personne avant toutes les autres, et ça ne peut être que pour ça que tu t'es fait virer de la police ! Si on est ruiné, c'est uniquement par ta faute !

Les échanges houleux durèrent encore quelques minutes, suivit par des échos de lutte avant de se conclure par le bruit d'une porte qui se claquait. Apparemment, l'homme s'enfuyait quelque part pour passer le reste de la nuit.

« _Papa et maman se sont encore disputés à cause de moi…_ » conclut Cynder en songe avec une redoutable indifférence, habituée de toute façon à ce genre de scène.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père ne l'aimait pas, mais l'homme avait toujours montré une profonde aversion à son égard. Depuis toujours, il la fuyait, l'évitait comme la peste et lui lançait des regards hostiles qui la forçait parfois à se réfugier derrière la silhouette rassurante de sa mère, Séléna. La petite n'avait pourtant pas peur de lui : elle était seulement très intimidée. Il parlait très fort et lançait les objets sur le sol pour les briser quand il était en colère, ce qui était à la fois impressionnant et effrayant. Il claquait les portes, et quelquefois même pour accentuer ses propos, menaçait sa maman avec un pistolet qui devait surement être un faux car Séléna n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir peur…. Ou bien alors il ne marchait pas. C'était d'ailleurs l'indifférence de sa maman qui l'avait mené à croire que cette façon de vivre était normale.

Il était bizarre, son papa. Hormis son nom et son visage, elle ne savait rien de lui : blond aux yeux bleus, il portait le nom de Sean autant que le titre de fantôme. Il n'était qu'une silhouette floue, transparente et insondable, comme un bloc de glace… comme un étranger.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était : un étranger.

Il semblait si lointain, si… inaccessible. Il n'y avait pas d'amour en lui, que ce soit à son égard ou encore à celui de sa femme. Il n'y avait que sa présence de temps en temps, comme un spectre dans leur maison qu'il semblait hanter : Il était là, mais pas vraiment… Présent, mais invisible. Et pour elle, c'était un mystère qui appelait à être percé. Car elle était une enfant très curieuse et elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il était si froid, si loin d'elle et de sa mère avec qui il ne partageait plus la chambre à cause de leurs fréquentes disputes. La petite savait qu'ils le faisaient à cause d'elle, même si Séléna avait toujours voulu lui prouver le contraire. Mais malgré cela, elle le savait... elle le sentait : les disputes commençaient à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages et se terminaient quand la jeune femme lui demandait de rester dans la chambre le temps qu'ils « parlaient ».

Il n'était jamais là la semaine, ni le weekend d'ailleurs. Fréquentant les bars la journée et le canapé la nuit, la fillette ne le croisait de toute façon que très peu souvent. C'était Séléna qui l'emmenait à l'école le matin, venait la chercher le soir, lui faisait à manger et montait la border quand elle allait se coucher. Mais malgré cela, Cynder avait toujours été inexplicablement attirée par cet _inconnu_ , et avait essayé de nombreuses fois de se rapprocher de lui : les soirs où il était à la maison, à chaque fois que sa mère partait se coucher et que lui restait assis dans leur canapé à regarder la télé pendant des heures, elle sortait discrètement de sa chambre pour le rejoindre et s'installait à côté de lui quelques minutes. Elle se mettait toujours tout au bord du sofa, ne cherchant pas son contact mais seulement la preuve de son existence… comme si elle avait besoin de ressentir une présence paternelle.

Elle s'asseyait, et comme d'habitude, Sean l'ignorait et vidait une à une ses bières et ses paquets de cigarettes, fuyant le regard de la petite chose à côté de lui en braquant le sien sur l'écran de télévision. Les minutes défilaient ainsi, sans mot, sans émotion… seulement un profond dégout de sa part, avant que finalement ne retentisse la même phrase dans la maison. Comme à chaque fois.

\- Si seulement tu n'existais pas…

Ces paroles n'étaient pas cruelles pour elle, pas pour une fillette de six ans incapable d'en percevoir pleinement le sens. Cela sonnait plus comme une victoire, un progrès dans leur relation car au moins il prenait le temps de lui parler et donc de lui accorder un peu d'importance.

C'était son moment, _leur_ moment… Puis elle retournait se coucher, satisfaite, avant d'entamer une nouvelle journée toute aussi prévisible.

.

* * *

.

 _Prévisible_ … Un mot qui ne put décrire le sentiment qui traversa Cynder cette soirée-là, alors qu'elle jouait comme coutume dans sa chambre et qu'une énième discute éclatait sous le plancher où elle était assise.

 _BANG BANG BANG !_

Surprise, elle tressaillit et en lâcha la poupée dans ses mains qui rebondit sur la moquette en un bruit mat.

Un terrible pressentiment lui saisit le ventre. Alertée par ce phénomène, elle resta ainsi immobile pendant quelques instants, les mains suspendues dans le vide, alors qu'elle assimilait lentement le fait que quelque chose d'important venait d'avoir lieu à l'étage inférieur. Elle ne connaissait pas l'origine de ces trois mêmes sons qui avaient retenti et parcouru la maison, mais leur franchise fit remonter un frisson le long de son échine et, hésitante, elle se redressa doucement pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Sa mère lui avait demandé d'y rester quand la dispute avait commencé à éclater, mais une inexplicable inquiétude mêlée à sa curiosité l'invita à pousser la porte pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait en bas.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle descendit les escaliers puis s'arrêta finalement à mi-chemin en voyant le plancher du rez-de-chaussée apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Une appréhension la força à se pencher discrètement pour mieux voir, et elle commença à observer la pièce à la recherche de ses parents. Son regard parcouru le salon, avant de finalement se poser sur la silhouette de son père, debout devant le canapé. Il haletait, comme s'il était épuisé, et son visage taillé à la hache était rouge et dégoulinant de sueur.

\- Maman ? appela-t-elle instinctivement en voyant une forme allongée aux pieds de l'homme.

L'homme ne réagit même pas quand sa voix fluette résonna dans la petite bâtisse. Il semblait happé par la contemplation du corps sans vie de son ancienne compagne, comme s'il était englué à un rêve et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller pour s'en défaire. Cynder ne réagit pas en voyant le sang qui s'écoulait des tempes de sa mère et maculait le tapis de vermeil, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre une telle situation à son âge.

Car ivre mort et poussé à bout par Séléna, il était passé à l'acte et avait fait feu, le canon de l'arme dans sa main encore fumant. A vrai dire, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas servi qu'il avait cru qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus, et il avait presque été aussi surpris que sa fille en percevant les trois détonations. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla sortir enfin de sa torpeur et redressa son regard bleu dans celui doré de la silhouette recroquevillée dans les escaliers. Réalisant enfin sa présence, l'expression de son visage se durcie et il recouvra son habituel masque de froideur.

\- Remonte dans ta chambre ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Mais sa voix lui parut pour la première fois faible et tremblante, vacillante et presque affolée. Etait-ce de la peur au fond de ses yeux ? Peut-être… Il lui semblait toutefois impossible que cet homme puisse en éprouver.

Cynder ne se plia pourtant pas à sa demande, happée à son tour par le spectacle qu'offrait la scène macabre. Sa mère semblait endormie, mais son visage était crispé et maculé par le sang. Un faible filet rouge s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche… Etait-elle blessée ? Sans doute. La petite fille avait déjà été témointe de brutalité entre les deux adultes, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait son père lever la main sur la femme aux cheveux cendrés. Les bleus qui peignaient actuellement ses joues livides pouvaient d'ailleurs en témoigner.

Mais comme la fillette avait été élevée dans cette violence, elle ne la choquait pas plus que cela.

\- Maman ? redemanda-t-elle en espérant la voir ouvrir les yeux.

Comme cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, l'enfant voulut alors terminer de descendre les marches et la rejoindre dans l'espoir que son contact la réveillerait… Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps d'amorcer son mouvement que Sean lâcha l'arme dans sa main, la faisant tomber sur le sol, avant de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa fille. Il lui saisit fermement le bras et la traina sans douceur jusqu'à sa petite chambre.

\- Tu restes là, c'est clair ?! cria-t-il en la balançant presque sur son lit, élevant un peu plus la voix à chacun de ses mots pour l'intimider et s'assurer qu'elle obéirait.

Perdue car incapable de se réfugier derrière sa mère, elle hocha seulement la tête et le vit claquer la porte. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle se roula en boule sous sa couette et se mise à trembler sans se sentir capable d'expliquer pourquoi. Pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle entendit les pas de Sean monter et descendre les escaliers, faire d'interminables allers et retours entre le salon et la salle de bain. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, elle entendit brièvement le bruit d'un numéro que l'on saisissait sur le clavier d'un téléphone… avant de finalement s'endormir à cause de la fatigue.

\- Maman… murmura-t-elle une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

.

* * *

.

Cynder n'alla pas à l'école le jour qui suivit. Elle resta dans son lit, enfermée dans sa chambre toute la matinée à attendre que Séléna vienne la chercher…

Mais elle ne vint jamais.

Les heures défilèrent, et la fillette se retrouva sans vraiment savoir pourquoi dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, à attendre avec une petite valise que quelque chose se passe. Elle ne savait pas où était sa mère, mais Sean était là à côté d'elle, en train de fumer. Elle avait encore du mal à savoir si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non, mais au moins elle n'était pas seule. Elle était avec son _père_.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? osa-t-elle finalement demander au bout de dix longues minutes.

\- Mon pognon, répondit-il succinctement sans même lui adresser un regard, nonchalamment adossé contre un mur dans une position qui se voulait décontractée.

Elle ne s'attarda même pas sur ses mots et fut surtout surprise en constatant la vitesse à laquelle il lui avait répondu. Il s'enfermait d'habitude dans son mutisme, mais comme il semblait bavard aujourd'hui, elle l'interrogea de nouveau.

\- Elle est où maman ?

Une grimace déforma cette fois le visage anguleux de l'homme, et il prit la peine de se pencher vers elle et de plonger ses yeux bleus et glacials dans les siens dorés et chaleureux. Quiconque aurait eu un mouvement de recul face à un tel regard, mais la petite fille y était depuis longtemps habituée et se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté en attendant une réponse.

\- Là où elle méritait d'aller.

Cynder en comprit seulement qu'après leur dispute, Séléna était partie… Mais pourquoi ? Et où ? Ça devait être très important pour qu'elle ait oublié de l'emmener à l'école ce matin !

\- Quand est-ce qu'elle reviendra ?

Il se redressa finalement pour rompre leur contact visuel, puis tira une nouvelle fois sur son mégot avant de relâcher par les narines un épais nuage blanc.

\- Jamais. Mais tu ne devrais pas tarder à aller la rejoindre…

Une douleur lui serra son petit cœur en apprenant que sa maman était en fait partie pour toujours, mais la fillette fut aussitôt rassurée en comprenant qu'elle avait fait sa valise pour aller la retrouver. Son papa pouvait vraiment être très gentil !

Un bruit de moteur résonna dans le quartier habituellement peu fréquenté, et Cynder vit alors une grosse voiture noire se garer devant leur maison. Aussitôt, Sean se décolla de son mur et étouffa sa cigarette dans le terreau d'une des plantes qui bordaient la petite demeure avant de commencer à s'avancer, les mains dans les poches, vers les deux hommes qui sortaient du SUV. Ils portaient des costumes rigides et noirs, alors que leurs lunettes de soleil empêchaient de desceller une quelconque émotion sur leur visage.

\- Bon, tu te magnes ? l'appela son père en la voyant figée par sa considération, immobile sur le pas de la porte.

Il s'attendait apparemment à ce qu'elle vienne avec lui... Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais comprenant que c'était probablement cette voiture qui l'emmènerait retrouver sa mère, elle s'avança sans appréhension vers les deux hommes en leur souriant timidement, trainant difficilement sa valise.

\- Bien le bonjour, Messieurs ! s'exclama son paternel avec une civilité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Ils le scrutèrent de la tête aux pieds avant que l'un d'entre eux, un individu d'une grande prestance, ne s'exclame d'une voix bourrue.

\- Vous êtes Sean Lewis ?

\- C'est bien ça…

L'homme en costar ne prêta pas attention à l'air licencieux de son interlocuteur et sortit d'un geste mécanique une plaque en métal de la poche de sa veste, avant de la lui présenter pour qu'il puisse y admirer le logo en forme d'aigle qui y était gravé.

\- Agent Walker et agent Ryan de la CIA. Vous avez contacté hier soir notre Agence en vous disant intéressé par les services du programme de l'Unité White-Block…

\- C'est un sans-faute ! Votre colis est juste ici…

Et à ces mots, il poussa l'enfant dans le dos pour la forcer à avancer vers eux, ce qu'elle fit non sans se retourner vers lui et balbutier.

\- Papa, ils vont m'emmener rejoindre maman ?

A ces mots, les deux agents échangèrent un regard surpris mais n'intervinrent pas, comprenant peu à peu le stratagème monté par Sean. Un mensonge à l'égard de la gosse ? Eux, ça ne les dérangerait pas : ils avaient l'habitude de faire ce genre de crasse, après tout. Et puis comme ça, ils n'auraient pas à la forcer à monter dans le 4x4…

\- Ouais, c'est ça… dit Sean en détournant le regard. Aller, monte dans cette bagnole qu'on en finisse !

Elle lui dit au revoir sans pour autant qu'il lui réponde puis obéit avec un certain entrain, impatiente de rejoindre sa mère. Elle s'assit toute seule sur l'un des sièges arrières et mit sa valise à côté d'elle, excitée de se retrouver dans ce genre de véhicule très cher et dont sa famille n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir. Elle attacha sa ceinture et comme les fenêtres à l'avant étaient ouvertes, elle écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation des grandes personnes à l'extérieur, bien qu'elle n'en comprit pas vraiment le sens à cause de son trop jeune âge.

\- Vous devez avoir de sacrés contacts dans la CIA pour connaitre nos services… remarqua l'armoire à glace nommé Walker en haussant un sourcil.

\- Effectivement, répondit son père. A vrai dire, votre organisation ne m'est pas étrangère : j'y ai travaillé quelques années en tant qu'agent de terrain, ce qui je suppose est actuellement le poste que vous occupez. J'étais assigné à la protection des scientifiques de la CIA lorsqu'ils rentraient chez eux… Alors j'ai eu le temps de me faire des amis.

\- Et je suppose que c'est l'un d'entre eux qui vous a fournis notre numéro… en déduisit son collègue.

\- Bingo...

Ils y méditèrent tous les trois quelques instants, avant de finalement se reconcentrer sur ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

\- Nous sommes prêts pour la transaction. Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous voulez ? demanda l'agent baraqué en s'avançant vers le principal concerné.

Face à ces quelques mots, Sean perdit la courtoisie qu'il s'efforçait de faire preuve depuis leur arrivé et son regard se rembrunit pour retrouver sa froideur antipathique habituelle. Un rictus déforma son visage, comme si on l'avait pris pour un idiot en lui posant cette question.

\- Si je suis sûr de ce que je veux ?! s'écria-t-il avec hystérie, perdant son sang-froid et écartant ses bras devant lui en un signe d'évidence. Evidemment que je suis sûr ! C'est _chose_ à bousiller ma vie ! Vous savez combien ça vous coute un gosse, quand vous vous êtes endetté en payant les frais médicaux de votre femme en cloque ? Je n'ai jamais voulu de gamin, moi ! Alors voilà comment ça se passe maintenant : vous allez honorer votre part du marché, vous allez m'embarquer cette gamine, puis vous allez me donner mon fric et faire en sorte que le malheureux _accident_ d'hier demeure à jamais dans l'oubli !

Ces simples phrases firent ressortir le peu de compassion qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard autres. Mais pas spécialement impressionné par ce soudain haussement de voix, l'agent Walker haussa les épaules et répliqua d'un ton neutre, indifférent face à son choix.

\- Comme vous voudrez… Elle sera donc officiellement morte avec sa mère dans un accident de voiture. En ce qui concerne l'argent, il sera transféré cette nuit sur un compte dont les codes et l'accès vous seront attribués et transmis dans le courant de la semaine. Une fois la transaction terminée, vous aurez de quoi vous refaire une nouvelle vie… Et nos services de renseignement veilleront à ce que les informations concernant _l'accident_ d'hier ne soient pas ébruitées. Tel était le deal.

Il marqua une courte pause, puis reprit d'une voix d'où se dégageait un certain amusement en comprenant le subtil stratagème de son interlocuteur.

\- Ainsi, vous vous débarrassez de votre _fardeau_ en le livrant à nos laboratoires et en plus de cela, vous exigez de l'argent et le silence sur le meurtre de votre femme à titre de monnaie d'échange… Tout de même, c'est bien la première fois que la CIA se fait utiliser d'une telle manière par un civil à ses fins personnelles !

Sean prit le temps de formuler sa réponse, croisant les bras sur son torse musculeux et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Et vous vous êtes montrés très utiles... Toutefois, n'oubliez pas que je suis un ancien membre de votre agence et même si j'avais officiellement le titre de simple policier, je ne suis donc pas vraiment un civil. Et après les années de ma vie qu'elle m'a prise avant de soudainement me virer, la CIA me devait bien ce _dédommagement_. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, dégagez cette chose de ma vue…

Sa réponse les cloua sur place malgré eux, et les deux agents comprirent l'insensibilité de l'homme face à eux en affrontant son regard : c'était un regard bleu clair, froid, comme s'il était fait de glace. Il semblait capable de pénétrer dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur pour y insinuer la peur et la méfiance. Cet homme était une véritable machine, et cela les fit presque frémir quand ils comprirent que ce type possédait moins d'émotion qu'eux deux réunis. Il avait dû tuer des dizaines de personne et côtoyer la mort de très près pour pouvoir accorder si peu d'importance à la vie. Le plus difficile avait dû être pour sa femme, qui avait assisté sans rien pouvoir faire à ce changement chez lui en le pensant simple officier de Police… Et il devait sans aucun doute renfermer une redoutable dangerosité à en juger l'état psychologique dans lequel il avait sombré. Ou tout simplement à en juger le meurtre de Séléna. Il était désormais devenu un criminel, mais la CIA venait de signer un deal avec lui et le mettre aux arrêts serait prendre le risque qu'il divulgue les secrets concernant White-Block pour se venger.

Car si le gouvernement approuvait le travail de l'Unité, il n'était pas pour autant informé des pratiques illégales qui se déroulaient dans ses locaux.

Cet homme avait tout manigancé pour être sûr de s'en sortir victorieux… et il avait réussi.

\- Alors adieux, Monsieur Lewis. Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir, s'exclamèrent sans regret les deux agents désormais dérangés par la présence de l'homme avec qui ils traitaient.

Le concerné leur sourit en affichant une grimace prédatrice, puis ils remontèrent dans leur véhicule.

Cynder regarda sa maison s'éloigner. Sean avait fait volte-face pour rentrer, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit coucou de la main au cas où il déciderait de se retourner. Il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres, et elle sentit tout de même quelque chose lui pincer le cœur. Est-ce qu'elle le reverrait ? Il avait dit que sa mère ne reviendrait jamais à la maison… Donc si elle allait vivre avec elle, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais ? Tout semblait si soudain et si confus qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, ainsi portée par les évènements…

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par le conducteur qui lui ordonna de se rassoir correctement sur son siège, ce qu'elle fit non sans tenter de leur poser curieusement quelques questions… Mais les deux hommes se révélèrent tous aussi bavards que son père. Elle s'accouda difficilement à la portière à cause de sa petite taille, puis regarda le paysage défiler avant de finalement sortir un petit livre de sa valise pour faire passer le temps. Elle avait appris à lire pendant cette première année en primaire, alors elle devait travailler un peu sa lecture pour montrer à Séléna à quel point elle était une bonne petite fille et qu'elle pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle adorait la rendre fière, car c'était dans ces moments-là que la femme se permettaient de sourire à pleine dent. Et puis, elle ne savait pas si sa maman habitait loin alors elle devait trouver le moyen de s'occuper car le voyage serait peut-être long…

« Long »…

…Elle n'avait pas idée.

.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !

Je vous présente donc Cynder Lewis, fillette de six ans à l'histoire bien triste. Elle sera le personnage principal de cette histoire, et je ne vous cache pas qu'il s'agit du OC sur lequel j'aurais le plus travaillé depuis que je m'amuse à concevoir des personnages. Elle n'aura évidemment pas six ans éternellement, donc vous allez pouvoir assister à son évolution physique, mais aussi et surtout psychologique : Cynder sera un personnage évolutif, creusé... Elle se construira jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne Post AoE, et même après !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié :) A la prochaine !


	3. Chap-2 : Elle ne devrait plus tarder

Bonjour tout le monde :) Voici le 2ème chapitre !

Merci beaucoup _Jasmine SiMing_ pour tes reviews et ton follow ! C'est motivant, surtout quand on commence tout juste à publier une fiction ^^ En tout cas je suis ravie car cela veut dire que l'histoire intéresse déjà quelques personnes, et ça, ça donne le moral pour continuer d'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre II : Elle ne devrait plus tarder…**

Cynder attendait sagement sur son lit, regardant d'un air distrait les aiguilles de la pendule sur le mur face à elle faire d'interminables boucles. Son ventre gargouilla, et elle se demanda pourquoi personne ne lui avait apporté son petit déjeuné ce matin. L'avait-on oublié ? Elle avait pourtant si faim !

La chambre dans laquelle elle résidait était sommaire, mais pas inconfortable : il y avait tout juste un lit, une petite salle de bain et une table où elle mangeait. Cela faisait relativement peu d'espace pour une enfant en pleine croissance, mais elle avait été habituée de toute façon à se contenter de l'essentiel, n'étant pas vraiment issue d'une famille aisée… Alors elle ne se sentait pas en manque de quoi que ce soit malgré l'absence de fenêtres, son seul indicateur temporel étant la petite horloge. La porte était verrouillée grâce à un code, et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui était interdit de sortir… Sauf qu'une fois de plus rien ne changeait car elle avait toujours passé la majeure partie de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre afin de ne pas subir les fréquentes disputes de ses parents. On lui avait donné de nouveaux jouets car elle avait eu le temps de se lasser des siens pendant ces quelques jours d'isolement, et elle connaissait par cœur presque tous les livres qu'elle avait emmenés dans sa valise.

Pourtant, se divertir n'était pas la principale de ses préoccupations.

Car cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle était dans cette petite pièce, à attendre que sa maman la rejoigne. Après un trajet de plusieurs heures, le 4x4 l'avait conduit jusqu'à un drôle de bâtiment recouvert de miroirs au milieu d'une clairière dans les bois, reflétant son environnement et le rendant ainsi presque invisible. Comme les vitres de la voiture étaient très teintées, elle n'avait pas pu l'observer distinctement… Mais elle avait eu le temps de voir le nom gravé sur une stalle de métal à l'entrée du parking souterrain où le SUV s'était garé :

« White-Block »

Sean lui avait dit qu'elle allait rejoindre sa mère, mais visiblement il s'était trompé car on l'avait emmené dans un autre endroit… Ne s'inquiétant pas, elle en avait donc déduit que ce serait en fait Séléna qui viendrait la chercher ici. Seulement voilà : personne ne lui avait expliqué combien de temps elle devait rester là à l'attendre. Elle avait posé une fois la question à Eddy, le monsieur roux qui lui emmenait à manger tous les jours, mais il l'avait observé avec étonnement et après avoir murement réfléchit, lui avait finalement répondu qu'elle devait rester dans cette pièce pour que sa mère la retrouve facilement. Voulant tout de même qu'on la rassure à ce sujet, Cynder avait reposé la question aux quelques personnes en blouses blanches qui venaient lui rendre visite de temps en temps - peut-être des médecins car ils l'auscultaient très soigneusement à chaque fois –, mais ils semblaient ne pas le savoir car personne ne répondait à ses questions. On lui avait seulement demandé d'être une bonne petite fille et d'écouter ce que lui disaient les adultes, et étant docile de nature, elle n'avait pas bronché et s'était ainsi contentée d'attendre.

Attendre une semaine. Puis deux. Puis trois…

Mais même si personne autour d'elle ne semblait savoir quand, Cynder était sûre que Séléna viendrait la chercher bientôt. C'était _sa_ mère : aimante, rassurante, forte… Alors elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle viendrait la chercher !

La fillette fut tout à coup sortie de ses pensées par le bruit significatif de la porte qui se déverrouillait en une succession de cliquetis, et elle se redressa précipitamment de son lit, le cœur palpitant et les yeux brillants d'espoir.

« _Maman !_ » songea-t-elle avec joie en voyant la porte s'ouvrir peu à peu, se précipitant vers l'entrée.

Mais son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit la silhouette et les courts cheveux orange d'Eddy passer le seuil. Il était seul et n'avait pas de plateau repas avec lui, et elle comprit aussitôt qu'il était là pour autre chose que lui apporter son petit déjeuné ou bien l'ausculter.

\- Viens, ordonna-t-il en lui faisant signe de la main.

Curieuse par ce soudain changement de planning, elle obéit et le rejoignit.

\- Ma maman est arrivée ? s'enquit-elle tout de même en souriant légèrement.

Il la dévisagea puis répondit avec nonchalance.

\- Non, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder…

Rassurée par ses mots pourtant bien vides de garantie, elle sortit de sa chambre alors qu'il refermait la porte. Elle lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu de petit déjeuné ce matin, et il lui répondit avec son laconisme légendaire.

\- Je ne t'ai rien emmené parce qu'il fallait que tu sois à jeun…

Ne sachant pas trop ce que cela signifiait, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et en déduit qu'Eddy ne l'avait pas oublié, mais qu'elle avait dû ne pas manger pour une bonne raison.

« _C'est un adulte, alors il sait surement de quoi il parle…_ » en conclut la petite avec confiance.

Elle le suivit à travers un dédale de couloirs qui débouchait sur de nombreuses portes numérotées, puis ils arrivèrent finalement dans une vaste pièce très lumineuse où des ordinateurs étaient encastrés dans les murs. En son centre siégeait un fauteuil dont le dossier était presque allongé, donnant à la salle l'allure d'un bloc opératoire. Il y avait à côté de lui une petite table sur laquelle étaient disposés des ustensiles de tous les genres, et elle les observa silencieusement en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien servir tout ça. Le rouquin lui demanda finalement de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit avec son obédience exemplaire.

Une fois installée sur le grand siège qui d'ailleurs se révéla très confortable, deux personnes toujours et encore vêtues de ces fameuses blouses blanches pénétrèrent dans la salle en accordant plus d'importance aux documents dans leurs mains qu'à la petite fille devant eux. L'une était une femme aux cheveux blonds coupés en un carré plongeant, et l'autre un homme métis au physique malingre. Eddy quant à lui, se replia dans un coin de la salle et s'adossa au mur, l'air d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. Ne les ayant jamais croisé depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, l'enfant de 6 ans voulut se présenter mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

\- Cynder Lewis, cobaye n°62… s'exclama la blonde en lisant les notes prises sur son calepin. Elle est arrivée récemment mais après plusieurs jours en observation, ses résultats démontrent qu'elle est en parfaite santé. Elle est donc prête pour débuter les premiers tests.

La fillette réagit immédiatement en entendant son nom et sursauta légèrement, suivant leur conversation pour qu'elle puisse répondre au cas où on lui adresserait la parole… Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas car personne ne lui prêta attention, ce qui l'intimida et l'incita à se terrer dans le silence. Elle avait bien comprit qu'on parlait d'elle, mais elle n'avait rien saisit à ce qu'ils avaient dit. Elle était un _cobaye_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir commencer avec une petite dose… fit le basané en enfilant une paire de gants.

Ce dernier saisit alors parmi les ustensiles une seringue qu'il frappa légèrement de ses doigts, faisant s'agiter dans le cylindre un liquide à la couleur bleue luminescente. Il s'avança jusqu'à Cynder et, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, la fillette eut un mouvement de recul.

\- N-Non ! gémit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait à la fois révolté et effrayé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi vous voulez me faire une piqure ?!

Voyant que les choses se compliquaient, l'homme l'empoigna fermement et la fixa d'un œil sévère en cherchant à exercer son autorité.

\- On ne te demande pas ton avis… Alors sois une bonne petite fille et fait ce que l'on te dit !

Mais elle ne sembla pas convaincue et lutta bien qu'avec hésitation contre la poigne pour témoigner de sa réticence. Comme s'il eut soudain un motif pour intervenir, Eddy se décolla alors de son mur et s'avança avec son air naturellement neutre pour venir fixer son regard vert et vide dans le sien doré.

\- Il faut que tu fasses tout ce qu'ils te demandent. Tu veux revoir ta maman ?

Elle ne comprit pas ce que Séléna faisait là-dedans, et elle crut presque percevoir l'ombre d'un chantage… Et pourtant prise d'un doute car confrontée à des adultes, elle rendit lentement les armes en se convainquant qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas toutefois d'appréhender en voyant s'approcher l'aiguille. L'homme l'enfonça finalement dans son avant-bras, sous le regard attentif de la blonde, et la fillette grimaça en sentant très clairement l'objet rentrer dans sa peau. Ce n'était pas si douloureux, mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant dire que c'était agréable.

Le métis appuya alors sur le piston, et à peine le produit bleuté pénétra dans ses veines qu'elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en découvrant la sensation qui en résulta quand il se mélangea à son sang.

Elle eut l'impression de recevoir une petite décharge électrique, comme un coup de jus, et tressaillit en se surprenant elle-même par le soudain reflexe de son corps. S'attendant apparemment à sa réaction, la main de l'homme se fit encore plus ferme et l'empêcha de faire bouger son bras dans son sursaut, évitant ainsi à l'aiguille encore plantée dans sa chair de la blesser… Un geste anticipateur qui était visiblement le fruit d'une longue pratique…

Cynder avait coupé tout contact avec le monde réel et s'était focalisée sur le chamboulement inattendu à l'intérieur de son corps alors que la seringue se vidait progressivement. Ça ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était… quelque chose. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, comme une sorte de frisson qui parcourait son système nerveux et excitait ses muscles… comme un minuscule foudroiement. Elle sentit cette mystérieuse énergie se rependre à travers son bras, le contractant contre son gré, puis parcourir l'ensemble de son corps avant de finalement se dissiper quelque part au niveau de sa tête, l'assommant mentalement pendant quelques instants.

Choquée, elle resta d'abord catatonique, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer alors que le basané retirait l'aiguille. Fixant le vide, elle ne réagit même pas quand il passa devant ses yeux une lampe pour les observer attentivement.

\- Alors ? s'enquit la blonde avec curiosité, ouvrant un carnet pour se préparer à y inscrire quelques notes.

\- Il n'y a aucun rejet ou lésion, conclut-il. Ses réflexes pupillaires sont normaux.

\- Bien ! On va pouvoir poursuivre les tests sur elle. Eddy, ramenez-là dans sa cellule et préparez la salle pour qu'on puisse la recevoir quotidiennement. Quand vous en aurez finis, amenez ici le sujet n°29. Comme ils ont eu les mêmes résultats, nous étudierons leur progression en parallèle…

Le rouquin hocha la tête comme signe de consentement, et les deux autres sortirent de la salle, laissant de nouveau Cynder seule avec lui.

\- Lève-toi, on retourne dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il calmement en la sortant de ses pensées.

Encore sonnée par les récents évènements, elle surpassa sa surprise en considérant le peu d'inquiétude qui se lisait dans le regard vert de l'homme. Il semblait habitué à voir ce genre de chose, alors elle se calma et se persuada que ce qu'il venait de se passer était normal. Elle se releva mais ses jambes tanguèrent légèrement sous elle, soudainement engourdies. Voyant bien qu'elle était incapable de marcher correctement et qu'elle n'irait pas loin sans son aide, l'homme lui prit la main et l'entraina de nouveau dans les longs couloirs, tirant légèrement sur son bras car elle trainait le pas. Il avait un timing à respecter et d'autres cobayes à s'occuper, se débrouillant pour que les sujets n'aient aucun contact entre eux… Alors il ne devait pas trop s'attarder avec elle !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue par le soudain bouleversement qui avait eu lieux dans son organisme.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Il avait bien compris comment s'y prendre avec la fillette pour qu'elle obéisse, alors il prit le temps de trouver une réponse avant de répliquer avec son habituelle nonchalance.

\- On t'a simplement fait un vaccin pour éviter que tu sois malade. Ici, il y a pleins de gens qui attendent pour que leur famille vienne les retrouver… et certains ont des maladies, alors il faut vacciner tout le monde pour éviter que les microbes se propagent. Tu comprends ?

Sa dernière question avait été dite d'un ton sec et semblait n'être là que pour lui arracher la réponse qu'il attendait. Elle hocha alors la tête, voyant à peu près ce qu'il avait essayé de lui expliquer car Séléna, infirmière à l'hôpital, lui avait déjà parlé des vaccins. Toutefois, elle retint surtout l'information qui lui parut comme étant la plus intéressante.

« _Alors comme ça, je ne suis pas la seule qui est là à patienter pour qu'on vienne me chercher... Je vais pouvoir me faire des copains en attendant maman !_ » conclut-elle avec une certaine excitation et un redoutable optimisme.

Elle s'imagina alors que si elle serait sage, elle aurait le droit de rendre visite à ces autres personnes pour pouvoir leur parler un peu et faire passer plus rapidement le temps, peut-être même avoir des amis. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, quelque chose la turlupina : c'était tout de même étrange qu'Eddy lui dise que pleins de gens vivaient temporairement ici, car depuis qu'elle était à White-Block, elle n'avait jamais croisée personne d'autre que ces médecins vêtus de blanc. Où étaient donc tous ces gens qui attendaient aussi leur famille ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient logés dans d'autres étages… ou bien eux aussi n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de leur chambre.

Elle y spécula jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la sienne, où elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le roux qui déverrouillait le code de la porte à l'abri de son regard.

\- Tu feras surement d'autres piqures dans les jours à venir… l'informa-t-il en enclenchant la poignée.

Effrayée à cette idée, Cynder recula légèrement et gémit d'une voix affolée pour montrer sa réticence.

\- Encore un vaccin ? Mais pourquoi ?! Je viens juste d'en faire un !

Voyant là une forme de résistance, Eddy se retourna vers elle et tâcha de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux depuis que White-Block l'avait prise en charge : la baratiner. Elle n'était après tout qu'une enfant et il n'y avait rien de plus facile que de la manipuler en se servant de son innocence. Il était habitué à instaurer l'espoir dans le cœur des cobayes dont il devait s'occuper afin de les garder sous contrôle ou ne pas les laisser dépérir… Et ce cobaye-ci semblait très attaché à l'idée que sa mère vienne la chercher.

\- Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de maladies, et les vaccins ne sont pas efficaces très longtemps… Alors tu dois recevoir plusieurs injections différentes pour être bien protégée ! Et puis… Je suppose que ta maman préfèrerait surement te récupérer en bonne santé.

C'était un mensonge vraiment mal ficelé, mais elle n'avait que six ans et ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. La gamine, elle, soupira en comprenant qu'elle devait le faire pour son propre bien et lui montra qu'elle se résignait à son sort en rentrant les yeux baissés dans la salle qui lui faisait office de maison depuis déjà un mois. Elle allait devoir faire d'autre de ces piqures qu'elle détestait tant… Mais c'était pour la bonne cause et ce serait juste le temps que sa mère vienne la chercher. Ça ne serait pas _long_ !

Elle entra dans sa chambre, et le roux lui annonça avant de refermer la porte qu'il repasserait dans une petite heure pour lui emmener le petit déjeunée qu'elle attendait tant. De nouveau seule avec elle-même, Cynder n'alla pas en direction de ses jouets qui trainaient par terre mais vers son lit où elle se laissa tomber avec soulagement. Elle s'était levée il y avait deux heures à peine, et pourtant elle se sentait épuisée comme si elle avait joué toute la journée. Sa faim s'était complètement envolée, et ses paupières lui paraissaient de plus en plus lourdes…

« _C'est à cause du vaccin ?_ » se demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

A vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication, se remémorant du liquide à l'étonnante et très jolie couleur azur. C'était peut-être un effet secondaire passager… Elle se sentait étrange, nauséeuse mais elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien mangé.

Un vertige la fit se recroqueviller sur l'épaisse couette et elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour le rendre moins violent. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, rongée de l'intérieur par un mal inconnu.

.

* * *

.

Ainsi, la routine s'installa.

Un quotidien fondé sur la patience et l'espérance, celle que Séléna vienne enfin la chercher. Chaque jour, Cynder demandait inlassablement à Eddy s'il n'avait pas des nouvelles de sa maman, et chaque jour l'homme lui répondait la même phrase tortueuse mais qui suscitait en elle l'espoir nécessaire pour pouvoir tenir bon.

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder…

Il ne s'agissait que de quelques mots prononcés par un humain aussi expressif qu'une pierre, mais ils résonnaient en elle pour lui donner de la force… ou bien la convaincre. A vrai dire, elle commençait à émettre des doutes sur le retard de sa mère, mais elle ne cessait pas pour autant de croire en son retour.

Alors Cynder attentait, apparemment comme tous ces gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vus à White-Block et qui étaient là « pour attendre que leur famille vienne les récupérer ». Tous les jours, Eddy venait la chercher à des heures plus ou moins aléatoires pour qu'on lui fasse ses injections pour les soi-disant _vaccins_ , mais elle pouvait les prédire facilement car on la privait de repas juste avant. Cela lui permit au moins de comprendre le sens du mot « jeun »… Ses journées se déroulaient donc à la même allure, dans les mêmes conditions et les mêmes évènements. Et toutes aussi prévisibles qu'autrefois, quand elle vivait encore avec ses deux parents.

Au fil du temps, elle s'habitua à ce manège et sa peur des aiguilles se fit lentement oublier, désormais habituée aux allers-retours du métal dans sa chair. En revanche elle ne cessait de frémir à chaque fois que le produit injecté s'insinuait dans ses veines, car la sensation ne s'était pas tue avec sa peur. C'était toujours la même impression : celle d'un petit courant électrique qui remontait le long de ses os jusqu'à sa tête, vagabondant dans son sang et lui donnant des frissonnements à chaque passage dans un muscle. On lui introduisait toujours ce liquide à l'incroyable luminescence, mais elle ne prêtait même plus attention à ce phénomène et voulait simplement que la séance se déroule le plus vite possible pour qu'elle puisse retourner dans sa chambre.

Après la piqure elle se sentait toujours étrange, parfois même épuisée, et elle dormait ensuite à poing fermé pendant les heures qui suivaient les injections… Au moins, elle ne se plaignait plus d'être constamment seule car son passe-temps favori était devenu la sieste. En effet, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, son énergie était mystérieusement consommée et la fatigue empiétait un peu plus sur son corps chaque jour pas seulement qu'après ses _vaccinations_ , mais tout le long de la journée. Elle se convainquit d'ailleurs que les nombreuses piqures ne pouvaient pas être la cause de sa faiblesse, puisqu'elles étaient justement supposées être là pour l'empêcher d'être malade…

Alors elle obéissait, se levait, mangeait, se couchait, et relisait dans un regain d'ennui ses livres qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Les quelques nouveaux qu'on lui cédait parfois se présentaient comme une bénédiction car elle devait les déchiffrer avec son faible niveau d'alphabétisation, ce qui lui prenait du temps. Et dépenser le temps était devenu primordial pour ne pas se sentir abandonnée. La monotonie ne faisait à vrai dire que se renforcer à travers ce même refrain, et elle finit par trouver le simple fait de jouer complètement lassant : comme elle était tout le temps fatiguée, tout devenait ennuyeux et décourageant. Son corps voulait simplement se reposer, comme si quelque chose l'usait quotidiennement et qu'il avait besoin de s'en remettre.

Elle passait plus de temps assoupie qu'éveillée, ce qui lui donnait l'impression que les jours défilaient à une vitesse folle... Et rapidement, un an s'écoula.

 ** _\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder…_**

Toujours le même leitmotiv, la même rengaine afin de ne pas perdre la tête. Elle attendait la venue de sa mère tout comme un bateau en pleine tempête cherchait les lumières rassurantes d'un phare. Elle ne devrait plus tarder… Elle en était sûre du haut de ses désormais 7 ans. Sa mère viendrait !

Ce fut à cette époque que de terribles migraines commencèrent à se manifester. Au début, elles n'étaient que passagères, mais maintenant elles hantaient la fillette et lui détruisaient sa sérénité. Dès les premiers symptômes, elle en avait parlé à Eddy et aux deux personnes en blouses blanches qu'elle croisait à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait _vacciner_ … Mais ils s'étaient contentés de lui dire qu'elle était peut-être malade et qu'elle devait continuer de faire ses injections pour que les maux de tête passent. Elle les avait écoutées, mais au final la douleur ne fit que se renforcer en testant les limites du supportable. Ne sachant pas comment faire pour lutter contre ce mal, elle se renferma alors sur elle-même en priant silencieusement pour que sa mère se dépêche…

 ** _\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder…_**

Désormais deux ans à suivre le même refrain. Les migraines devenaient chroniques et le monde semblait un peu plus sombre chaque jour. Le temps avait perdu tout son sens, et Cynder avait l'impression que les heures défilaient devant elle comme l'auraient fait des secondes.

Les repas que lui apportaient Eddy n'avaient plus aucun goût dans sa bouche, comme si les délices les plus simples de la vie avaient tous disparus pour laisser place à la fadeur, ce qui provoquait parfois chez elle de terribles nausées qui ne faisait que l'affaiblir davantage. Chaque jour, elle se sentait un peu plus faible, un peu plus fragile… Elle avait maigris et son corps d'enfant perdait peu à peu de sa soi-disant « énergie à revendre ». Elle était constamment épuisée, elle avait mal à la tête et elle voulait simplement que quelqu'un la sorte enfin de ce tourbillon infernal.

 ** _\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder…_**

Presque trois ans à voir les choses empirer. Elle ne savait même plus comment elle en était arrivée là, seulement que sa mère devait venir la chercher. Sa mémoire se faisait de plus en plus floue, et le monde autour d'elle perdait de ses couleurs pour se peindre de différentes nuances de gris. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat, et il lui semblait qu'ils n'étaient plus cendrés mais grisonnant comme ceux d'une vieille dame, leur donnant un aspect maladif. Visiblement, elle aussi perdait de ses couleurs et se drapait dans son malheur.

Les injections se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes, mais elle les haïssait toujours autant. Elle détestait le coup de jus qu'elle se prenait quand cette _chose_ pénétrait son corps, mais elle retournait pourtant dans cette salle à chaque fois que le rouquin venait la chercher. Et elle le ferait autant de fois que nécessaire. Elle obéissait, point. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Elle n'en savait rien… et au fond, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'arrivait plus à jouer, à s'amuser, ou même à lire. A part obéir, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre de toute façon.

 ** _\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder…_**

Dix ans d'âge et quatre ans à White-Block. Ce n'était plus seulement sa tête qui la torturait avec d'interminables migraines mais c'était à présent son corps entier qui agonisait, tailladé par d'horribles courbatures. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et le roux devait parfois la porter jusqu'à sa chambre après les séances car ses jambes ne la soutenaient presque plus et elle avait tendance à s'évanouir sans le voir venir.

Ses cheveux lisses étaient désormais devenus totalement blancs, et elle se demanda si elle n'était pas restée dans cet endroit pendant des décennies. Quel âge avait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, seulement dix ans… Et pourtant elle se sentait plus vieille et proche de la mort que vivante et en pleine croissance. Elle avait l'impression de se battre chaque jour contre un ennemi intérieur, de lutter pour respirer, de résister pour ne pas perdre la tête. Son enfance semblait loin derrière elle car la douleur l'en avait privé, et la fatigue qui la hantait devenait usante au point qu'elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait pouvoir encore tenir dans un tel état.

\- Maman reviendra… se murmura-t-elle un jour à agoniser sur son lit, s'agrippant à une bribe d'espoir. Maman va venir et elle me guérira, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que j'étais malade…

Lassé par ces journées répétitives, Eddy ne lui adressait presque plus la parole et c'était d'ailleurs réciproque. A vrai dire, solliciter n'importe lequel de ses muscles, y compris ceux de sa mâchoire - ce qui était problématique quand elle devait manger - éveillait de terribles douleurs. Elles se faisaient alors persistantes, et sa raison lui échappait peu à peu à chaque instants passé en enfer. Ses sens étaient faussés, son équilibre avait disparu et l'empêchait de se déplacer seule alors qu'elle refusait de bouger son corps douloureux, la laissant clouée au lit toute la journée.

Le monde ne tournait plus rond, tout comme les aiguilles de l'horloge de sa chambre : elle s'endormait parfois vers dix heures, puis se réveillait vers neuf heures. Le temps existait-il encore ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle n'était même plus sûre d'être encore en vie.

.

* * *

Oui, bon, c'est pas la joie, je l'admets… Mais je vous assure, le but n'était pas de vous faire sombrer dans la dépression ! Hein ? Mais où vous allez ?! Eh mais reveneeeeez ! Si vous partez, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre !

Bon ben ok, dans ce cas, moi je vais me coucher…

Bonne nuit, les gens ! ;)


	4. Chap-3 : La dernière injection

« _L'énergon et le système nerveux des humains ne font pas bon ménage..._ » Citation de Starscream dans un épisode de _Transformers : Prime_ , alors qu'il torture l'agent Fowler avec de l'énergon. Elle m'a beaucoup inspiré pour cette fanfic !

D'après ce que j'ai compris en fouillant sur Internet, l'énergon est toxique pour la plupart des formes de vie organique, c'est pourquoi les humains sont « intoxiqués » quand le contact est trop important. Et c'est donc pourquoi ils meurent progressivement ( en même temps, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse survivre si on nous injectait un cocktail pareil dans les veines… ).

Cynder a désormais dix ans… Eh oui, ces quatre années sont vites passées. Pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant, mais normalement les choses commenceront bientôt à bouger !

Elle ne connait pas l'existence des Transformers étant donné qu'ils sont apparus au terme de sa première année de détention ( premier film, elle avait 7 ans ) et que leur existence a été révélée au monde au bout de sa troisième année ( deuxième film, elle avait 9 ans ). Elle ne sait donc rien à propos de l'énergon, du Cube ou de quoi que ce soit en relation avec eux.

Merci infiniment _Jasmine SiMing_ pour ta review ! :3 ça donne vraiment du peps au moral ( et à la motivation ! )

Bonne lecture :)

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre III : La dernière injection**

Allongée sur le dos, Cynder n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée cinq heures plus tôt. Depuis, des larmes perlaient silencieusement le long de ses joues creuses.

Elle ruminait les pensées qui l'avaient traversé sans prévenir à son réveil, séquelles d'un rêve qui s'était en fait avéré être un ensemble de vieux souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Suite à ce qu'elle y avait vu, elle avait rendu les armes, détruire par la vérité enfouie dans son passé. Son corps était en ruine alors qu'elle était si jeune, et sa volonté de vivre s'était évanouie dès lors qu'elle avait enfin _compris_. Maintenant qu'elle avait eu un temps plus que nécessaire pour prendre du recul sur sa courte vie, qu'elle avait saisi le véritable sens de la douleur et de ses conséquences, elle avait vu et revu ses souvenirs où elle voyait Séléna blessée à la tête et étendue sur le sol… Jusqu'à enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé _ce soir_ - _là_.

Sa mère ne viendrait pas. Elle ne viendrait jamais la chercher, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Le désir de la revoir c'était alors cruellement envolé, et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré son éternel support, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre ou tout simplement d'espoir à lequel s'accrocher pour ne pas se laisser dépérir.

Les trois détonations qui avaient résonnées dans la maison, l'air paniqué de son père en réalisant qu'il avait vraiment fait feu, ses allers-retours dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer le sang qui maculait le sol du salon… et l'image du corps inerte de Séléna à ses pieds, simplement endormie aux yeux de la fillette qui avait déjà été confrontée à la violence mais jamais à la mort. Et maintenant qu'elle effleurait la grande faucheuse, Cynder comprenait : désormais, elle percevait pleinement le sens de chacun des fragments de son existence qu'elle n'avait autrefois pas pu déchiffrer à cause de son trop jeune âge. Elle se souvenait de son père qui lui demandait de faire sa valise, du 4x4 noir dans lequel elle était montée, Sean qui attendait un virement bancaire… et les derniers mots qu'elle l'avait entendu prononcer.

 ** _\- Dégagez cette chose de ma vue…_**

Ce jour-là, il avait parlé d'elle. Et comprendre cela l'avait profondément blessé. Non, en fait, elle se sentait _trahie_. Après tous les efforts qu'elle avait menés pour se faire aimer de lui, toutes ses tentatives de rapprochement et ces soirées à lui rendre visite sur son fauteuil devant la télé…

 ** _\- Si seulement tu n'existais pas…_**

Désormais avec tout ce recul qui lui avait été accordé, elle comprenait la raison pour laquelle il la haïssait : elle était une enfant qui n'aurait pas dû exister, un _fardeau_ pour leur pauvre famille qui n'avait pas survécu à l'arrivé d'une « bouche inutile ». Mais maintenant qu'elle comprenait, elle se sentait victime par ses propres révélations. Elle avait quitté son cauchemar pour se plonger dans un cauchemar encore plus tortueux. Celui de la vérité.

Car en réalité, son père s'était débarrassé d'elle.

Pire : il l'avait vendu.

Aussi hideuse qu'était l'évidence, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre dans son état que l'affronter et l'encaisser : Sean n'avait jamais souhaité sa naissance et comme il avait tué sa femme, il n'avait pas voulu se résoudre à s'occuper de l'être responsable de tous ses maux… Alors pour se protéger de la justice et faire d'une pierre deux coups il l'avait, en échange d'argent et du silence sur le meurtre de Séléna, envoyé dans un endroit spécial où il savait qu'elle n'en reviendrait pas. Un endroit où elle mourrait à son tour et disparaitrait pour qu'il puisse enfin vivre comme bon lui semblait.

 ** _\- Tu ne devrais pas tarder à aller la rejoindre…_**

Elle retint un rictus désabusé en songeant à ces mots. Elle se sentait idiote de ne pas les avoir compris plus tôt. Tout était si clair maintenant, si évident. Même si réfléchir renforçait son mal de tête, elle voyait cela comme les derniers aveux avant de _mourir_ … Car elle le sentait en elle, comme un puissant pressentiment : sa fin était proche. Son corps se dégradait, et elle avait dû admettre que c'était à cause de la saleté bleue qu'on lui injectait tous les jours. Elle devait subir des vaccins pour _éviter_ de tomber malade ? Conneries ! Elle était tombée malade _à cause_ de ce vaccin ! Mais même si elle ne connaissait pas la nature du produit, elle avait dans la tête une idée bien précise de sa situation : on le lui inoculait pour s'assurer de quelque chose, même si elle ne pouvait dire de quoi il s'agissait… Mais ce n'était très probablement rien de plus que du venin. Son père l'avait vendu en tant que « cobaye », quelque chose dont elle avait appris le sens ici, à White-Block : être un cobaye, s'était servir de brouillon ou de test à quelqu'un… Elle aurait aimé savoir pour qui et pourquoi, mais vu sa situation ça n'avait même plus la moindre importance.

Un bruit tira la fillette de ses songes, et elle tourna le regard pour voir de sa vision désormais déficiente la silhouette familière d'Eddy qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il avait pris un coup de vieux, et ses courts cheveux roux faisaient désormais de petites boucles alors qu'une légère barbe remplaçait son menton d'ordinaire soigneusement rasé.

Il s'avança jusqu'à son lit, puis contempla un court instant ce qu'il restait de Cynder après ces quatre années de détention.

Ses cheveux lisses coupés au carré avaient poussé, lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, et ils avaient cédé leur couleur cendré à un blanc inquiétant sur la tête d'une si jeune enfant. Ses yeux dorés semblaient ternes et sans vie comme ceux d'un cadavre - peut-être le signe d'une triste prémonition - tandis que sa peau était blême au point de la faire passer pour tel. Seul le faible soulèvement de sa poitrine démontrait qu'elle était encore vivante. La seule bonne note dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle avait grandi malgré la dégénérescence progressive de son corps… Ce qui était pour le moins ironique quand on savait qu'elle ne pouvait quasiment plus l'utiliser à cause des douleurs qui le traversaient quand elle le sollicitait.

Le rouquin se pencha un peu plus sur elle, et elle plongea son regard dans le sien pour lui montrer qu'elle était réveillée. Dieu, qu'elle le haïssait maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité, qu'elle savait à quel point il l'avait leurré… Mais les habitudes ne changeaient plus au bout de tant d'années passées dans la monotonie, et elle lâcha par automatisme d'une voix faible, presque un souffle.

\- Ma maman est arrivée ?

Les muscles de sa bouche n'apprécièrent pas d'être requis et manifestèrent leur mécontentement en lui tirant méchamment. Cette phrase n'avait plus aucun sens maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de l'assassinat de Séléna, et pourtant elle ressentait le besoin de lui faire croire qu'elle avait toujours foi en son retour. Cela lui couterait beaucoup moins d'énergie que de lui montrer qu'elle avait pris conscience de la vérité, économisant sa force devenue une ressource précieuse. Et puis, dans un sens, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait _perdue_ face à White-Block, qu'elle était désespérée… Non, ce serait encore pire. Elle voulait _partir_ avec l'une des dernière chose qui lui restait : sa fierté.

Eddy lui répondit avec une prévisibilité peu surprenante.

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder…

Elle aurait souri pauvrement si elle s'était souvenue comment faire. Ainsi, il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote… Mais il semblait seulement penser qu'elle était devenue folle et qu'elle bloquait sur cette phrase. On en aurait même pensé, à en juger la psalmodie dans sa voix, qu'il en avait perdu l'origine mais qu'il se souvenait qu'elle avait un certain contrôle sur elle et que c'était l'éternelle réponse à ses questions incommodantes. Cynder ne ressentait à présent plus le moindre réconfort en l'entendant, car continuer d'y croire ne serait rien de plus qu'une prière, l'espoir insensé qu'un miracle se réalise ou que quelqu'un la sauve enfin. Hors, il était déjà trop tard pour elle. Et elle ne croyait plus aux miracles.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'homme la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener faire ce pourquoi elle était dans ces locaux, puis elle médita quelques instants sur sa dernière phrase, comme si elle aussi dissimulait une évidence.

 ** _\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder…_**

« _C'est vrai…_ » songea-t-elle entre deux maux de tête. « _La mort ne devrait plus tarder. C'est moi qui vais bientôt te rejoindre, maman…_ »

Car ce serait sa dernière injection. Elle le savait, elle le _sentait_. Sa fin était proche, mais dans son état, elle ne demandait que ça. Elle était de toute façon déjà anéantie par ce que son père avait fait d'elle et de sa mère, alors elle attendait le coup de grâce qui la libèrerait de toute cette douleur. Elle voulait en finir et son corps aussi, même s'il continuait de se battre contre le destin. Elle se laissa porter à travers les couloirs en laissant sa tête se balancer dans le vide et s'abandonna vers sa propre fin, impatiente d'être libérée de l'enfer qu'était la Vie…

Son regard se perdit alors en voyant défiler les portes et les numéros qui y étaient inscrits en ordre décroissant, mais elle crut percevoir quelque chose car l'une d'entre elles était entrebâillée. C'était la n°29. Surprise par ce grand changement dans sa vie monotone et prévisible - les couloirs ayant toujours eut leurs portes qui y débouchaient fermées -, elle analysa les images qu'avaient brièvement capté ses yeux… Et elle les écarquilla en réalisant ce qu'elle avait entrevu dans la pièce : deux personnes qui emballaient dans un grand sac un jeune garçon allongé sur un lit, un peu plus vieux qu'elle mais physiquement dans le même état.

Et apparemment mort.

Elle crut se prendre une claque en comprenant cette image morbide, et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Cela fut suffisant pour faire ressurgir des souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir perdu depuis longtemps, dissimulant eux aussi des vérités tortueuses.

 ** _\- Quand vous en aurez finis avec elle, amenez ici le sujet n°29. Comme ils ont eu les mêmes résultats, nous étudierons leur progression en parallèle…_**

Les paroles de la scientifique blonde tranchèrent son esprit comme un couteau l'aurait fait avec du beurre. D'autres morceaux de sa mémoire en lambeau revinrent dans un ordre chaotique, remontant aléatoirement à la surface de sa conscience : Eddy qui évoquait toutes ces personnes qui comme elle « attendaient leur famille », les longs couloirs et leurs innombrables portes… Finalement ce furent ses propres pensées qui ressurgirent en dernières, comme pour conclure le bordel psychologique qui s'était instauré en elle et n'existant apparemment encore que pour témoigner de sa naïveté à l'époque où elle était arrivée à White-Block.

 ** _« Alors comme ça, je ne suis pas la seule qui est là à patienter pour qu'on vienne me chercher... Je vais pouvoir me faire des copains en attendant maman ! »_**

Un nœud de culpabilité se forma si fort dans son ventre qu'elle faillit vomir, profondément dégoutée en se souvenant de cette stupide pensée qui l'avait traversée quelques années plus tôt. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir subi un tel traitement, mais la douleur le lui avait fait oublier : elle n'était pas le _seul_ cobaye. Mais alors cela signifiait-il… que toutes ces portes qui ouvraient sur le couloir renfermaient en fait des personnes comme elle, emprisonnés comme des rats de laboratoires dans leur cage ? Combien étaient-ils ici, à se faire injecter ce soi-disant vaccin ?

« _Il doit bien y avoir des dizaines de portes avant d'atteindre la salle où ont lieu les injections…_ » remarqua-t-elle pensivement.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la remarque de trop.

Cette simple constatation la répugna, et des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais goutées auparavant naquirent à travers cette aversion. Une haine sourde s'empara d'elle ainsi qu'un sentiment de répulsion, écœurée à nouveau par la réalité.

Elle voulut alors se révolter : elle aurait voulu se débattre, elle aurait voulu se redresser et frapper de toutes ses forces le monstre roux qui la portait… Mais faible comme elle était, elle ne parvint qu'à refermer brièvement sa main sur un pan de sa blouse. Il ne lui prêta même pas la moindre attention, n'ayant apparemment même pas sentit cette pression au niveau de son bras et la colère de la fillette ne fit que se renforcer en considérant son impuissance.

Combien de personnes ce type amenait-il chaque jour dans la grande salle blanche pour les faire mourir à petit feu ? Comment pouvait-il être complice de la mort alors qu'il voyait ce qu'elle semait en ces lieux ?!

Dieu qu'elle le haïssait… Qu'elle haïssait White-Block… Qu'elle haïssait son père !

« ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! » voulut-elle hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge… Mais ça non plus, elle n'en avait plus la force.

Elle se laissa consumer par cette rage naissante, toujours bercée par la démarche de l'homme, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent en comprenant l'abominable injustice qui se préparait : elle allait bientôt mourir. Elle allait mourir comme tous ces gens ici, avant elle puis après elle, sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir comment, disparaissant seulement comme un rêve éphémère ou un souvenir qu'on choisissait d'oublier.

Comme cette _chose_ que son père avait tant reniée.

Indignée par cette injustice, l'irrépressible envie de prendre sa revanche se grava en elle, comme un nouveau but dans sa courte vie qui allait pourtant bientôt s'achever mais qui lui donna la force et l'envie de continuer à se battre pour prolonger son existence.

« _Vous me le payerez…_ » jura-t-elle en attisant le terrible ressentiment qui la rongeait.

Oui, si elle voulait un jour partir en paix dans l'au-delà, elle devait d'abord se venger de ceux qui lui avait volé sa vie en leur détruisant à leur tour la leur. C'était pour elle la seule chose qui avait encore un sens, qui lui donnait l'impression que ça valait le coup de se battre pour exister… Mais comment faire avec son propre corps refusait même de la porter ? Comment combattre et vaincre le destin ?

Eddy arriva finalement dans l'immense salle blanche et la déposa sur le fauteuil où elle se laissa choir, relâchant la main qui agrippait sa blouse. Ce changement de position éveilla quelques douleurs dans ses muscles meurtris, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, habituée maintenant. Comme à leur habitude après tout ce temps, le roux parti s'adosser contre un coin de mur puis la blonde et le basané arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, avant de se mettre à tourner autour du siège pour l'observer la fillette sous toutes les coutures en lui donnant peu à peu le tournis. Ils ignorèrent pourtant royalement son regard les suivre, comme si l'être devant eux n'avait plus rien de « vivant » et ne valait pas la peine que l'on s'y intéresse plus que nécessaire. Tout comme le rouquin, ils semblaient épuisés, usés eux aussi par ces années à voir leurs expériences passer d'échec en échec.

La femme prit finalement la parole, mais plus pour émettre une funeste constatation.

\- Cobaye n°62, même constat que le n°29 : l'intoxication empire un peu plus chaque jour. A ce rythme, nous allons le perdre aussi...

Baignant encore dans sa colère, Cynder leur consacra pour la première fois toute son attention, luttant désespérément contre ses terribles maux de tête et attendant les informations qui pourraient l'éclaircir sur sa situation. Autrefois elle n'aurait pas cherché à les écouter, désirant seulement que la séance se termine rapidement, mais maintenant qu'elle avait découvert l'envers du décor rien ne lui paraissait plus important que la vérité, aussi douloureuse qu'elle pourrait être. Elle voulait tout savoir, comprendre tout ce qu'on lui faisait subir et pourquoi… Il n'y avait pour elle rien de plus légitime.

A présent consumée par son désir de vengeance, elle avait renoncé à l'image libératrice de la mort et refuserait de se livrer à elle tant que justice n'aurait pas été rendue.

L'homme basané s'avança et saisit une seringue qu'à moitié remplie du _produit_ luminescent. Il approcha l'aiguille, et Cynder commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait vraiment eu le pressentiment que cette injection serait la dernière et l'avait accepté comme un coup de grâce qui mettrait fin à son existence tortueuse… Mais depuis elle avait changé radicalement d'avis : elle ne voulait plus mourir ! Peu importait combien de temps elle devrait continuer à souffrir et à se battre, elle ne pouvait pas mourir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris sa revanche sur eux !

Le métis suspendit son geste juste avant que le métal ne pénètre la peau livide de l'enfant, qui se raidit aussitôt. Il demanda d'une voix incertaine.

\- On peut perdre ce sujet à tout moment… Est-ce vraiment utile de continuer ?

La question jeta un froid dans la pièce, comme si tous l'avaient redouté mais qu'on osait enfin la poser. Son interlocutrice se mit à décrire nerveusement quelques ronds dans la salle, réfléchissant tout en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol puis elle s'immobilisa brusquement. Son regard se perdu alors dans le vague de ses pensées.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous nous sommes entêté à poursuivre ce projet… avoua-t-elle d'une voix lasse et songeuse. Il a été voué à l'échec dès lors que le Cube a été détruit, il y a de cela trois ans. Nous voulions prouver que l'énergon pouvait être exploité sans danger en tant qu'énergie pour ensuite l'utiliser librement dans de meilleures technologies, mais il n'existe à présent plus rien sur Terre qui puisse nous en fournir…

\- Il y a les Autobots… remarqua son interlocuteur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, fit-elle d'un hochement de tête catégorique. Ils se sont ralliés à l'Armée et même si le Gouvernement sait que nos travaux résultent des découvertes du Secteur 7, ceux concernant l'énergon n'ont jamais existé à ses yeux ou à ceux du NEST : _il_ s'en ait assuré. Il est donc inconcevable de prendre le risque de les solliciter sans éveiller leur curiosité. Et si jamais l'Etat apprenait que nous nous sommes servis de cobayes humains pour nos expériences…

\- …Nous finirions notre vie derrière des barreaux, voire pire… compléta placidement Eddy depuis son mur.

Ils durent se représenter mentalement cette perceptive d'avenir car personne ne parla pendant de longues secondes. Cynder, elle, essayait désespérément de faire tourner ses méninges douloureuses pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient malgré la présence de l'aiguille toujours en suspens au-dessus de sa peau et ses terribles migraines qui ralentissaient considérablement ses capacités mentales.

\- C'est _lui_ qui est à l'origine du projet… lâcha la blonde au bout d'un moment de réflexion. Il n'y a que _lui_ parmi les membres de la Direction Principale qui est au courant pour nos « travaux » concernant l'énergon : tous les autres pensent que nous sommes quasi inactifs depuis des années et que nous aurions dû mettre la clé sous la porte en même temps que le Secteur 7. Nous sommes devenus un fardeau pour le budget de la CIA, et cette dernière n'hésitera pas à nous renvoyer pour servir d'exemple aux autres Unités. La seule raison pour laquelle cela n'a toujours pas été fait, c'est uniquement parce qu' _il_ respecte notre _contrat_ et retarde l'échéance en faisant croire que nous sommes toujours à peu près rentables. _Il_ nous a permis de développer secrètement nos activités dans le dos de l'Agence, mais elles n'aboutissent à rien…

Saisissant peu à peu quelques mots de leur conversation, Cynder fut scotchée par la quantité astronomique d'informations qui lui tombaient dessus en même temps… mais dont elle était incapable de saisir le sens. Le _Cube_ , l' _énergon_ , les _Autobots_ , le _Secteur 7_ , le _NEST_ , la _CIA…_ De quoi s'agissait-il ? Le plus frustrant était surement de sentir que ces simples mots détenaient toutes les explications qu'elle convoitait, mais qu'elle n'était même pas en mesure de les comprendre.

La femme fit une brève pause, puis soupira en plongeant son regard dans celui de son collègue.

\- Après toutes nos expériences, nos stocks d'énergon sont épuisés et sans cette énergie qui lui est primordiale, notre projet prendra inévitablement fin. En plus de cela, nous perdons tous nos sujets un par un…

Nouveau blanc dans la salle. Le métis décida de l'interrompre en demandant avec une légère suspicion.

\- Vous pensez qu'il faudrait _l_ 'appelez ?

 _Lui_ , _Il_ , _L_ … La jeune fille ne savait pas à qui ils faisaient allusion depuis tout à l'heure, mais apparemment cette personne avait de l'importance. Elle avait l'impression, à entendre le ton de leur voix, que ce « _il_ » détenait leur avenir dans le creux de ses mains… Et par conséquent le sien et celui de tous les autres cobayes. Cette personne ne valait donc pas mieux que celles autour d'elle. Sans doute même pire. Une puissante aversion naquit donc tout naturellement à son égard sans même qu'elle ait besoin de se faire une idée de son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas… lui répondit la blonde. C'est _lui_ qui, en manipulant les informations, nous a permis d'avoir des cobayes humains dans le dos du Gouvernement. Notre contrat a fait de _lui_ notre nouvelle source de financement en échange de son droit de bénéficier de nos inventions technologiques, mais son statut lui interdit de trop venir nous voir au risque d'attirer l'attention. _Il_ a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne fallait _le_ contacter qu'en cas d'urgence… Hors, cela fait trois ans que notre situation est une urgence et qu' _il_ ne nous donne pas de nouvelles directives…

Tous semblèrent y méditer pendant ce qui fut d'interminables secondes pour la fillette, qui lorgnait toujours du coin de l'œil la seringue avec angoisse. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle manqua de sursauter quand le silence fut soudainement brisé.

\- Au diable ses directives : il ne pourra pas empêcher la fin du projet ! lâcha Eddy avec un peu moins de laconisme que d'ordinaire. Après ces années de désillusion, nous ne pouvons plus vraiment nous attendre à avoir des résultats : ils ont déjà bien démontré que l'énergon est nocif pour les humains et ne peut pas être exploité, ce qui de toute façon est impossible vu que le Cube n'existe plus…

La principale concernée, elle, étudiait leurs propos autant que le lui permettait l'état de son cerveau et ce dernier s'attarda sur les mots « nocif pour les humains ».

« _Alors j'aurais bien été empoisonnée par ce produit…_ » en déduit-elle en étudiant le liquide bleu qui bougeait nonchalamment dans le tube de la seringue.

Ça n'éclaircirait pas plus que cela ses questionnements… Mais c'était déjà une énigme en moins. Ou plutôt, une confirmation.

\- Si nous mettons fin au projet, en conclut le métis, nous devrons _l_ 'en tenir informé dans les minutes qui suivront. _Il_ résiliera aussitôt notre contrat et nous perdrons un soutien auprès des membres de la Direction pour empêcher notre licenciement… Mais dans le fond, si nous sommes virés, personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé à White-Block et nous éviterons la prison… Ce qui, admettons-le, est une très bonne alternative.

Pensant probablement qu'il avait raison, la blonde sembla tout à coup se ressaisir et réajusta les lunettes sur son nez avant d'ordonner d'un ton sec, comme pour rendre sa sentence et briser ce long moment d'hésitation.

\- Dans ce cas, procédez à l'injection. Et vu son état, espérons que ce soit la dernière fois ! Lorsque l'on considère nos perspectives d'avenir, la solution la plus sage serait de se débarrasser de tous les sujets d'expérimentation pour ne pas laisser d'éléments susceptibles de se retourner contre nous…

Cynder ne put pas esquisser de mouvements tant elle était faible et choquée, mais elle sentit cependant son cœur rebondir dans sa poitrine à l'annonce du verdict, manquant de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi leur histoire de « projet », mais elle avait en revanche clairement compris qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser de tous les cobayes… donc elle également. Un mélange de peur et de colère se déchaina alors sans pour autant qu'elle puisse le manifester avec son corps ravagé. Chaque piqure l'avait inévitablement rapproché de la mort, et l'idée que celle-ci serait la dernière la terrifiait.

« _NON !_ » voulut-elle crier, incapable de se débattre avec son corps meurtri. « _Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Je dois d'abord leur faire payer !_ »

Mais comme elle était incapable de montrer le moindre signe de résistance, l'homme n'hésita pas et enfonça donc dans son bras l'aiguille sans éprouver le moindre remords, s'imaginant que l'être face à lui n'avait de toute façon plus sa tête et que l'achever ne serait que lui rendre service.

Cynder se mit alors à paniquer.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas comme ça ! Elle avait encore tellement de chose à vivre, à accomplir. Il lui restait tellement de chose à faire… De comptes à rendre !

Car oui, elle comptait bien rendre justice elle-même : puisque le monde avait décidé d'être injuste avec elle, la jeune fille se promit de se venger de lui. Elle avait été séparée de la vraie vie pendant quatre ans et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mieux cerner le véritable visage de la société dans lequel elle vivait… Mais si tous les hommes étaient comme ceux qui se tenaient face à elle, elle se jura de ne jamais être ainsi. Elle se jura de ne jamais être un membre de cette _Humanité_ ! Tout d'abord, elle devait détruire la vie de tous ceux qui avait détruit la sienne, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient participé d'une façon ou d'un autre à faire d'elle ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle prendrait sa revanche sur son père, sur ces scientifiques, sur ce « _lui_ », et elle vengerait également tous les morts que White-Block avait laissés dans son sillage.

Mais pour ça, elle devait vivre. Ou plutôt, elle devait _survivre_ ! Elle devait vaincre le mal qui la rongeait !

Elle devait _surpasser_ le mal qui la détruisait !

Alors que des larmes d'impuissances remplissaient peu à peu ses yeux, un sentiment de révolte s'empara d'elle… Mais à peine l'éprouva-t-elle qu'un frisson électrique la fit frissonner et elle convulsa, ses muscles violement contractés de manière totalement injustifiée.

N'ayant pas encore appuyé sur le piston pour lui injecter l'énergon, son bourreau tressaillit de surprise face à son mouvement inattendu et en lâcha la seringue qui lui échappa des mains, happée par la gravité pour aller s'écraser sur le sol. Toute autant étonnée par cette nouveauté, Cynder écarquilla les yeux et sentit d'autres de ces violents frissons la secouer alors que l'homme reculait, l'air perdu.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! s'écrièrent de concert ses collègues roux et blond, alertés par son geste soudain et tous aussi incrédules que lui.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui injecter quoi que ce soit ! se défendit-il en voyant la petite fille se tordre sur son siège, comme si ses muscles étaient foudroyés un à un.

Cette dernière écarquilla un peu plus ses yeux brumeux, surprise par cette sensation à la fois familière et étrangère car elles n'étaient pas exactement comme celle qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'on lui injectait le soi-disant « vaccin » : les convulsions qui résultaient de ces décharges n'étaient même pas douloureuses, alors qu'en temps normal, solliciter le moindre muscle lui arrachait des grimaces de souffrance.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!_ »

Entre deux soubresauts, elle jeta un regard aux trois adultes qui avaient reculés, effrayés que la situation échappe à leur contrôle alors qu'Eddy se jetait sur un téléphone en criant « Là, il y a urgence ! »… Mais étrangement, comprendre qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle sur ce soudain phénomène la rassura : ce n'était pas la mort qui la secouait ainsi. C'était _autre chose_.

Sa vision se fit encore plus floue que d'ordinaire et elle reconnut la sensation de lourdeur annonciatrice d'un prochain évanouissement. Ne pouvant pas lutter contre l'inconscience, elle s'enfonça dans les limbes de son esprit, attendant désormais avec impatience de pouvoir en sortir.

Car elle se réveillerait, elle en avait la certitude.

.

* * *

Tadam ! On en arrive donc au dénouement du prologue ! ( Euh… Est-ce que je viens d'inventer un nouveau concept, là ? XD ) Bref, le scénario va enfin pouvoir aller plus loin que les explications du prologue !

Eh oui, Cynder sait enfin que son père et les scientifiques de White-Block se sont bien moqués d'elle, et surtout que sa mère n'était pas prête de venir la chercher… Après cette « prise de conscience », elle n'est plus vraiment une petite fille innocente et naïve. La douleur l'a fait grandir trop vite, la rendant beaucoup plus mature, et sa soif de revanche lui sert désormais de nouveau pilier dans son existence : ce n'est désormais plus l'espoir infantile d'être avec sa mère qui lui donne de la force pour rester en vie… mais celle de se venger.

En plus de cela, _quelque chose_ vient de changer en elle… Vous découvrirez quoi dans le prochain chapitre ! ;) En attendant, vous n'avez qu'à essayer de deviner qui est la personne à qui faisait allusion les scientifiques ( _Lui, Il, L_ , _Le_ ) et qui a en fait passé un contrat avec White-Block dans le dos des dirigeants de la CIA et du gouvernement pour bénéficier de ses découvertes ( les technologies de l'Unité issues du Secteur 7 ) et qui grâce à ce contrat, espérait faire de même avec l'énergon… A vos hypothèses !

A la prochaine ! :)


	5. Chap-4 : Patience passe science

Salut coucou bonjour ! ( J'hésitais entre les trois… Et comme je suis maitresse de mes choix, eh bien j'ai décidé de tous les mettre )

Pas de grand discours aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs pour que l'histoire avance plus vite… D'ailleurs dans celui-ci, vous allez découvrir une tête familière !

Un grand MERCIIIIIIII à _Jasmine SiMing_ pour sa review et à _shasco_ pour son follow ! :3 Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre IV : Patience passe science…**

Doucement, Cynder reprit conscience.

La première chose qu'elle perçut fut les fourmillements qui parcouraient ses muscles. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se remémorer des récents évènements, mais à peine lui revinrent-ils en mémoire que l'irrépressible besoin de vengeance vint avec eux et lui saisit de nouveau le cœur. En comprenant la douloureuse vérité sur la mort de sa mère et la trahison de son père, elle avait perdu son innocence et l'avait échangé avec son désir de revanche.

Elle réalisa peu à peu qu'elle venait d'échapper de justesse à la mort, mais pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'en était pas pour autant sauvée… et justice n'avait pas encore été rendue.

« _Vous me le payerez…_ » ne put elle s'empêcher de songer, déchirée par sa colère en repensant à tous ceux qui d'une quelconque manière avaient ainsi détruit sa vie.

Les paupières papillonnantes, elle ouvrit finalement ses yeux pour comprendre où elle se trouvait… sauf qu'elle fut avant toute chose surprise par la netteté de sa vision : des années de progressive dégénérescence l'avaient pourtant grandement altérée et lui demandait parfois de longues minutes d'adaptation... Mais les images que ses yeux lui offraient fraichement du plafond étaient si nettes qu'elle discernait même les irrégularités de sa surface lisse et blanche, formant de minuscules ombres. Elles étaient tellement précises qu'elle se demanda presque si ses yeux n'avaient pas _zoomé_ dessus. A la fois choquée et comblée par cette mystérieuse bonne nouvelle, elle surpassa son étonnement et remarqua d'un coup d'œil qu'elle était toujours dans le bloc où elle avait subis d'indénombrables injections. Une nouvelle également très inattendue, car d'ordinaire Eddy la ramenait dans sa chambre après la séance, même lorsqu'elle s'évanouissait.

Ce constat lui indiqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, et sa curiosité se réveilla enfin. Que s'était-il passé après ses soudaines convulsions ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle sentait que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire… Mais quoi ?

Elle tourna alors la tête sur le côté, se préparant à refouler la souffrance devenue habituelle lorsque les muscles abimés de son cou manifesteraient leur mécontentement d'être utilisés… Mais curieusement, la douleur ne vint jamais. Ils lui fourmillaient légèrement et étaient terriblement raides, comme s'ils étaient déjà contractés, mais aucun signal nerveux propre à la douleur ne se fit ressentir. La chose la plus déstabilisante fut certainement le sentiment de bien-être qui parcourait l'ensemble de son corps, tous maux de tête ou douleurs envolés.

« _Etrange, quand on vient juste d'échapper à la mort…_ » remarqua-t-elle avec ironie, prenant tout de même soin d'apprécier cette agréable sensation qu'elle pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps.

Dans son geste, quelque chose lui tira le cuir chevelu et elle comprit que son crâne était recouvert par un bon nombre d'électrodes, elles-mêmes reliées aux ordinateurs encastrés dans le mur derrière elle. Elle n'y prêta toutefois pas plus d'attention, concentrée sur autre chose : la tête ainsi penchée sur le côté, elle avait remarqué que la salle comptait à présent un visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ses bons yeux accrochèrent aussitôt la forme du pistolet qu'il portait à la taille et qu'il dissimilait grâce aux pans de sa veste, et elle retint immédiatement le souvenir de son existence. Le dernier pistolet qu'elle avait vu avait marqué le début de la déchéance de son existence, mais curieusement, le souvenir de la mort de sa mère ne vint pas douloureusement interférer avec le moment présent, comme si quelque chose le bridait volontairement pour qu'elle reste concentrée. Et vu l'étrangeté qu'avait déjà abordé la situation dès son réveil, elle décida d'en faire fi.

Ses oreilles captèrent alors progressivement les sons comme si on augmentait lentement le volume d'une enceinte et eux aussi se manifestèrent avec une étonnante précision qui la déstabilisa quelques instants, prise de court par tous ces changements. Elle constata alors qu'une vive conversation avait lieu autour d'elle entre les désormais quatre adultes, bien qu'Eddy était comme à son habitude resté en retrait et se contentait d'observer la scène. Elle en était incontestablement l'objet, mais malgré cela personne parmi eux ne réagit en la voyant réveillée et les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle écouta donc.

\- … Expliquez-vous, bon sang ! rugit l'étranger grisonnant, probablement quelqu'un de haut gradé à en juger son smoking noir impeccable.

Ce fut la scientifique blonde qui lui répondit avec froideur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Apparemment, leur discussion était en train de tourner au vinaigre.

\- Nous sommes tous aussi dépassés que vous par les évènements, Mr. Attinger ! Personne ici n'est en mesure d' _expliquer_ ce qu'il s'est passé !

Cynder comprit aussitôt, à en juger son titre de « Monsieur », que le dénommé Attinger exerçait une autorité particulière dans la pièce… et donc dans White-Block. Cette impression ne fit que renforcer son amertume, d'autant plus que ses vêtements lui rappelaient vaguement ceux que portaient les deux agents venus la chercher chez elle quatre ans auparavant. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de sérieux, écrasante mais aussi d'intimidante... C'était sans aucun doute de quelqu'un de très important.

« _Important ?_ » remarqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Le mot tourna en boucle dans sa tête pendant plusieurs secondes… jusqu'à ce que l'évidence lui saute aux yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait correspondre à cette description : _lui_. La fameuse personne à laquelle les scientifiques avaient fait allusion la veille, celle qui supervisait apparemment tout ce qu'il se passait ici, et celle qu'il fallait contacté en cas d'urgence. Une profonde colère remonta en elle et confirma ce qu'elle pensait : c'était donc bien _lui_ , l'homme à la tête de tous ses maux au même titre que son père… L'un de ceux qui lui avaient pourri la vie et dont elle s'était jurée de se venger.

Contenant son ressentiment à son égard désormais transformée en rage, la jeune fille se contenta pour le moment de graver son nom et son visage dans sa mémoire.

\- Vous m'avez contacté pour me dire de venir en urgence ! sembla explosé le concerné, à la fois exténué et énervé. Et vous trois, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de me plantez là, sans explications, devant votre _légume_ seulement capable de respirer ! Vous n'êtes pourtant pas sans savoir que depuis l'Opération Firestorm( **1*** ), la CIA a du pain sur la planche ! J'ai dû interrompre une réunion et faire six heures de route avec mes hommes de main pour venir… _Six heures_ ! Ce qui est déjà assez suspect étant donné que je n'ai officiellement aucun lien avec vous ! Alors arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps !

Il était visiblement à bout de nerfs et la scientifique semblait elle aussi à deux doigts d'exploser, n'appréciant pas d'être ainsi malmenée. Cynder, elle, se contenta de tirer des conclusions sans que cette fois la moindre migraine ne vienne interférer, ce qui rendit tout de suite ses pensées plus claires.

« _Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je suis restée inconsciente pendant environ de six heures…_ »

La fillette fut toutefois plus attentive quand elle réalisa ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « légume » : ainsi, ils pensaient vraiment tous que les injections l'avaient rendue complètement folle et végétative, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs leur totale indifférence en voyant qu'elle était réveillée… Et ils n'avaient dans le fond pas tout à fait tort car la veille encore, elle était quasiment paralysée et prête à accepter la mort comme une délivrance.

Mais depuis son réveil elle sentait que _quelque chose_ avait changé, _quelque chose_ en elle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer : elle se sentait très lucide, divinement bien… et remarquablement forte. Elle ignorait comment cela était possible, mais elle ne doutait même pas du fait qu'elle était à présent capable de se relever et de marcher toute seule. Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible alors qu'elle était encore dans un état critique quelques heures plus tôt ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Mais elle ressentait malgré tout une incroyable énergie affluer vers ses muscles, apparemment responsable des fourmillements qui les parcouraient.

Face à ces biens trop beaux constats, elle voulut croire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller dans sa chambre à agoniser en silence… Mais elle se découvrit tout à coup un pragmatisme qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et accepta sans mal cette réalité pourtant improbable. En fait, ce qui la préoccupa le plus fut que désormais qu'elle était en pleine forme, elle pouvait se relever, essayer de lutter ou bien de s'enfuir…

Suivant le fil de ses pensées, le regard de la jeune fille se posa aussitôt sur le pistolet d'Attinger. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité d'utiliser un tel objet, mais malgré cela elle avait eu une fois l'occasion de voir les dégâts qu'il pouvait causer… Et il lui paraissait logique, en analysant bien sa configuration, qu'elle devrait l'attraper de sa main droite et déposer son index sur la gâchette, retirer la sécurité puis enfin viser. Ce _geste_ lui venait instinctivement dans sa tête, apparemment issu de son analyse visuelle que lui permettaient ses yeux désormais très précis…

L'homme était très près d'elle, et il lui parut tout à coup évident qu'en se redressant rapidement et en le prenant par surprise, elle pourrait se saisir de son arme et la retourner contre lui et les trois autres, inaugurant ainsi ses représailles…

…Mais ce fut sans compter sur le soudain _pressentiment_ qui la dissuada d'esquisser le moindre geste, contredisant totalement ses pensées.

Ne comprenant d'abord pas d'où il sortait et pourquoi il lui conseillait une telle chose, Cynder tâcha de le déchiffrer… Et peu à peu, elle découvrit alors que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une simple intuition était en fait bien plus : c'était une _déduction_.

Car ne s'en étant pas rendu compte tellement cela se faisait tout naturellement, son cerveau analysait soigneusement son environnement et y étudiait le moindre changement, comme pour lui permettre de mieux s'y adapter. C'était exactement comme si elle marchait sur un terrain escarpé et qu'il calculait la distance qui la séparait des obstacles tout en réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités pour les éviter... Sauf que ses raisonnements se montraient constants et bien plus approfondis.

Ce « pressentiment » était en fait une _déduction_ qu'elle avait tirée de ses analyses, et sa conscience la lui présentait sous forme d'intuition pour faciliter son assimilation.

Elle se surprit alors d'observer inconsciemment les conséquences inévitables qu'impliquerait son geste : le calcul du temps qu'il leur faudrait pour réagir et celui pour qu'elle fasse feu, les probabilités qu'elle réussisse à faire mouche quatre fois en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle ne s'était jamais servi d'un pistolet et qu'elle ne savait pas combien de balles il y avait dans son chargeur… et il y avait aussi les probabilités qu'elle échoue, tout simplement. Tout lui parut tout à coup mathématisable, calculable... machinal. Comprendre le monde autour d'elle sembla plus simple et plus évident, comme si elle avait toujours bridé ses capacités. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait un tel sens de l'analyse, mais elle ne se sentit que très brièvement impressionnée par cette découverte, comme s'il était tout à fait naturel et était déjà solidement ancré en elle… Ce qui la veille n'était pourtant pas le cas. A croire que ce soudain et inattendu pragmatisme avait transformée sa façon de penser.

Curieuse, elle écouta donc un peu plus ses « instincts » et comprit qu'ils lui indiquaient en fait que ce n'était pas l'idée de se révolter qui était mauvaise, mais plutôt que ce n'était pas le _bon moment_ pour le faire. Il fallait donc qu'elle se montre patiente. Elle avait pourtant terriblement envie de réagir et de se libérer enfin de White-Block… Mais elle choisit finalement de s'écouter et de faire confiance à toutes les nouveautés qui se bousculaient ainsi en elle : puisqu'elle avait – bien qu'inconsciemment – elle-même déduit qu'il fallait choisir la simplicité et la prudence, autant appliquer ses propres conseils. Après tout, ici, elle ne pouvait avoir foi en personne d'autre qu'elle-même.

Et aussi improbable que pouvait paraitre le « miracle » qui lui avait mystérieusement redonné vie et vitalité, elle ne comptait pas le gâcher en se braquant dans l'idée que rien de tout ça n'était réel. Alors elle décida tout simplement que tout et absolument tout, que ce soit dans l'affinement de ses sens, de ses capacités physiques ou encore même de ces redoutables capacités d'analyse et de déduction qui s'étaient éveillés en elle, était bel et bien la réalité. Alors autant les utiliser.

« _Ces gens pensent que je suis clouée au lit… Cela devrait bien pouvoir me servir à quelque chose si je continue d'en jouer !_ » observa-t-elle alors. « _J'obtiendrais peut-être des informations maintenant que je suis en état de les comprendre…_ »

Convaincue par cette idée, elle resta donc sagement étendue sur le siège et se reconcentra sur la conversation des adultes qui continuait de dégénérer de plus en plus.

\- Bande d'incapables ! Faire un rapport vous est donc trop demandé ?! laissa échapper l'homme, rouge de colère.

Cette fois, le métis devança sa collègue qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour déverser un flot de répliques cinglantes et il décida de l'interrompre, cherchant à lui éviter des ennuis face à cette conversation de sourds qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un concours d'insultes. Il se résolu donc à la faire évoluer.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais vous en faire un, de rapport ! siffla-t-il en remettant en place le col de sa blouse blanche, surement pour montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas pour autant atteindre par les remarques déplacées de « Monsieur ».

Le basané se rapprocha alors de Cynder, mais il quitta son champ de vision et elle en déduisit qu'il était passé derrière elle. Elle bascula alors discrètement la tête en arrière pour pouvoir continuer de le voir et même si sa vision était désormais complètement renversée, elle n'eut curieusement aucun mal à se représenter la scène à l'endroit. A croire que ses capacités mentales avaient été optimisées dans tous les domaines possibles.

\- Notre cerveau a besoin d'électricité pour interagir avec le reste de notre organisme, commença à expliquer l'homme avec professionnalisme. Il est capable d'en générer et d'en propager à travers notre système nerveux et l'ensemble de notre corps. Ces courants électriques parcourent nos neurones et nous permettent de penser, parler, marcher, voir, lire, entendre ou bien encore de se souvenir…

Il se pencha sur les ordinateurs où étaient reliées les électrodes accrochées à la tête de la fillette, puis montra du doigt l'un des écrans sur lequel s'agitait un curieux schéma tridimensionnel qui prenait l'allure d'une vague multicolore.

\- Vous voyez cette courbe ? Elle désigne l'oscillation électromagnétique de l'activité électrique des neurones du cerveau. En bref, c'est l'activité cérébrale de notre cobaye n°62. Normalement chez les humains, ces ondes sont de très faible amplitude... Mais chez ce cobaye…

Il se retourna pour s'assurer que tous étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, sauf qu'il dut réprimer un gloussement en voyant la tête que tirait son « supérieur », n'étant pas une personne de sciences.

\- Venez-en aux faits, s'impatienta d'ailleurs ce dernier, énervé car égaré par le charabia incompréhensible qu'il rencontrait à chaque fois qu'il parlait à un scientifique.

Se rappelant toutefois que malgré leur contrat, l'homme restait au-dessus de lui du point de vue hiérarchique de la CIA, le métis continua ses explications en tâchant de refouler ses railleries.

\- Ce que nous avons découvert chez le n°62 est tout bonnement extraordinaire : à cause de la dégradation de son corps due à l'intoxication à l'énergon, l'activité de son cerveau a peu à peu perdu de son intensité électrique, ce qui explique son état comateux… Mais il y a un peu plus de six heures, il a définitivement _cessé_ de produire de l'électricité.

Attinger haussa un sourcil en croisant à son tour les bras, une remarque lui brulant les lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas, si son cerveau ne produit plus d'électricité, votre « n°62 » ne devrait plus avoir aucune activité cérébrale et devrait être cliniquement mort, non ?

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement face à sa bonne question, puis la blonde choisi finalement d'y répondre maintenant que la tension entre eux était enfin retombée.

\- Il devrait l'être, comme tous nos autres sujets d'expérimentation avant lui et qui ont également été intoxiqués. Seulement, c'est là que nos explications deviennent restreintes : dans ce qui ressemble à un ultime instinct de survie, son corps mourant a vraisemblablement reconnu, à force d'y avoir été confronté, que l'énergon était une importante source d'énergie…

Cynder put au moins en déduire que l' _énergon_ était le nom de la chose bleue qu'on lui avait injecté ces quatre dernières années. Restait à présent à découvrir ce qu'il était exactement en train de se passer dans son organisme pour qu'elle soit passée de « mort imminente » à « pêche d'enfer ».

\- Une seconde. Vous induisez que… commença Attinger, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il était en train de réaliser.

\- Oui, affirma le métis. Son activité cérébrale à quasiment triplée. Désormais, ce n'est plus de l'électricité que son cerveau produit… Mais de l'énergon.

.

* * *

.

Cynder était de retour dans sa chambre car ses geôliers s'étaient apparemment permit une pause. Elle avait donc continué de faire croire qu'elle était complètement inerte et s'était laissée portée par Eddy, puisqu'ainsi elle ne représentait pas une menace pour eux et elle pourrait bénéficier de l'effet de surprise quand elle passerait à l'attaque…

…Car même si elle avait choisi la patience et l'inaction, elle était fermement résolue à s'enfuir maintenant qu'elle s'en sentait capable.

Bien que cela faisait presque deux heures qu'on l'avait ramené dans sa cellule, la jeune fille était restée allongée sur son matelas sans bouger, plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ruminait. Elle comprenait à peu près ce qu'il lui arrivait maintenant qu'elle avait écouté leur conversation qu'elle ne cessait de ressasser pour s'en rappeler les moindres détails… Alors elle tâchait à présent d'en réorganiser toutes les informations puisqu'elle en avait amplement le temps.

\- Bon, alors… récapitula-t-elle le plus objectivement possible en murmurant doucement. Cet « énergon » qu'on m'a injecté est une sorte d'énergie, et il a été testé sur des humains pour je ne sais quelle raison mais s'est révélé toxique. C'est ça qui m'a fait mourir à petit feu pendant ces quatre années mais pour que je m'en sorte, mon cerveau a décidé de « fabriquer » ce truc bleu pour remplacer l'électricité qu'il était incapable de continuer à produire… C'est drôle d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans ma tête !

Comme elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'égarait dans des remarques enfantines, elle fit une brève pause pour se ressaisir et retourner à des constats plus matures :

\- Donc… L'énergon est comme l'électricité, mais il est plus puissant. C'est pour ça que maintenant je suis plus forte et que je perçois tout beaucoup mieux qu'avant ! C'est aussi pour ça que mon corps a retrouvé sa forme, et mes muscles se sont endurcis à force d'être traversés par des messages nerveux plus intenses que ceux d'origines. Au moins, je sais maintenant pourquoi j'étais si rigide à mon réveil : je ne m'y étais pas encore totalement habituée... Alors que maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun fourmillement !

Satisfaite d'avoir à peu près éclaircit sa propre situation, elle se souvint toutefois de quelque chose qui l'avait interpellé un peu plus tôt : son extrême lucidité. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus intelligente, ou du moins que tout était plus compréhensible et plus facile. Ses pensées étaient plus structurées, ses mots aussi… La preuve en était, elle venait d'utiliser le mot _nerveux_ , un _message nerveux_ … Elle n'avait entendu ce mot qu'une fois de la bouche du métis, et pourtant, son utilisation lui était parue évidente sur le moment. L'énergon l'avait donc rendu plus forte mais aussi plus clairvoyante. C'était une hypothèse intéressante, car son esprit était frais et dispo alors que quelques heures auparavant, la moindre pensée lui provoquait d'interminables migraines.

Mais malgré tout, tout cela n'était que des conclusions de son état et comme les scientifiques, elle était incapable d'expliquer comment avait eu lieu un tel chamboulement de son organisme. Elle avait même des pensées machinales, intuitives, comme si la frontière entre son conscient et son inconscient s'était réduite… Les innombrables pensées qui l'avaient traversé dès lors qu'elle avait décelé l'existence du pistolet à la taille d'Attinger pouvaient en témoigner : elle avait, sans même s'en rendre compte, trié toutes les possibilités d'escapade qu'elle avait tirées de sa situation et les avaient réécrites pour faire face au moindre changement et déplacement dans la pièce, avant de finalement avoir l'intuition qu'il fallait choisir l'inaction et la prudence.

Elle avait l'impression d'observer le plateau d'un échiquier et d'y anticiper toutes les possibilités de déplacements adverses… Mais à présent elle n'était plus un pion : elle était devenue, au même titre que ces scientifiques, un joueur sur cette partie avec sa propre stratégie. Elle se sentait forte et capable d'agir, et non de se laisser porter par les évènements. Toutes les possibilités pour s'échapper avaient été soigneusement étudiées et triées en fonction de leur réussite, mais sur le moment, la seule qui lui était apparue comme étant la plus judicieuse portait le doux nom de _patience_ … Et même si elle mourrait d'envie de passer à l'action, elle avait choisi de faire confiance à ces intuitions nouvelles qui lui conseillaient d'attendre, indubitablement issues de l'énergon qu'elle _fabriquait_ désormais. D'ailleurs, cela avait beau être un phénomène tout récent et dont elle ignorait les autres possibles conséquences sur son corps, c'était pour le moment le seule allié qu'elle avait à White-Block... La seule chose positive qui lui était arrivée en l'espace de quatre ans.

Et elle avait la certitude qu'elle pourrait s'en servir : White-Block lui avait peut-être lui-même donné le couteau avec lequel elle le poignarderait.

La jeune fille quitta enfin ses méditations et désormais libre de mouvement, elle éprouva l'impatiente de se dégourdir les jambes après un si long moment d'inactivité. Elle se redressa alors sur son lit, savourant l'absence de courbatures qu'elle soupçonnait définitivement disparues, puis s'étira en bénissant la force nouvelle qui circulait en elle et lui rappelait ce que c'était de « vivre ». Elle quitta son lit désormais bien étroit et posa un pied nu sur le sol qui lui parut étonnamment glacé, lui prouvant ainsi à quel point ses sens avaient été _amplifiés_ eux aussi. Elle posa finalement un deuxième pied et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en titubant légèrement, retrouvant ses repères et son équilibre. Elle avait besoin de voir à quoi elle ressemblait depuis que les courbatures étaient apparues et l'avait plongée dans l'inertie la plus profonde, la laissant plus d'un an sans activités hormis celles de boire de l'eau et d'ingurgiter ses repas avec un tuyau dans la gorge…

Elle arriva finalement devant le miroir, et redoutant quelques instants son propre reflet, elle redressa lentement la tête.

Ce qu'elle y vit la laissa sans voix.

Elle avait bien grandi pendant tout ce temps, mais la robe d'hôpital blanche - qui lui servait de vêtement depuis que les courbatures l'empêchaient de se changer toute seule - était tellement large qu'elle donnait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Ses cheveux lisses avaient poussé jusqu'à ses épaules et étaient devenus totalement blancs à cause de sa progressive dégénérescence… Mais contrairement au teint maladif qu'ils avaient abordé quand elle était mourante, l'énergon leur avait redonné un certain éclat et ils étaient soyeux et brillants. Un phénomène assez surprenant au bout de seulement quelques heures de transition d'énergie cérébrale, mutation, transformation, changement ou bouleversement de son corps : pour y mettre un nom, elle avait l'embarra du choix. Son organisme se rétablissait donc bien plus vite qu'avant, et surement plus rapidement que n'importe quel être humain…

Mais le plus impressionnant, ce ne fut même pas de savoir qu'elle avait survécu à l'intoxication et que son corps s'était remis de plusieurs années d'agonie en l'espace de six heures…

Non, le plus impressionnant, ce fut ses yeux : ils avaient toujours été dorés, d'un ambre chaleureux... Sauf que le produit qui circulait désormais librement dans son corps leur avait fourni sa couleur. Elle contempla donc, l'air perdu, ses deux iris aborder une couleur bleue turquoise presque luminescente, surnaturelle… Inhumaine.

Du haut de ses dix ans, l'enfant vit pour la première fois sa dignité ébranlée, et quelque chose se déchira en elle en observant ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans son reflet, car ce visage dans le miroir, ce n'était pas le sien : il n'avait plus rien de la Cynder Lewis qu'elle était supposée être, plus rien de normal… Plus rien « d'humain ».

On avait fait d'elle un monstre.

Un sentiment d'humiliation lui saisit le cœur, froissant l'amour propre qu'on avait voulu lui prendre en faisant d'elle un simple sujet d'expérimentation. Elle observa son image froncer les sourcils et son visage se tordre en une grimace dégoutée et rageuse. Ce qu'elle comprenait à tout ça l'écœurait au plus haut point : car dans le fond, ce que White-Block avait fait, c'était du vol… Celui de sa personne et de son intégrité. On lui avait pris ses cheveux cendrés qu'elle tenait de sa mère, son seul souvenir d'elle, ainsi que ses iris qui étaient désormais de la même couleur froide que ceux du père qu'elle haïssait tant. Ses yeux lui piquèrent et des larmes dévalèrent bientôt le long de ses joues, lui laissant le sentiment d'avoir été souillée par ces personnes pourtant munies de blouses blanches immaculées et d'outils stérilisés.

\- Je vous déteste… souffla-t-elle en fixant son reflet comme son pire ennemi et en s'appuyant sur le rebord du lavabo comme pour soutenir le fardeau de sa colère. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous me le payerez…

Elle commença à se laissa submerger par ses émotions et ses desseins de vengeance, se délectant presque de la force qu'ils lui donnaient maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus sa raison de vivre… Mais elle n'eut pas davantage le temps de s'y laisser sombrer car un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir et l'en sortit immédiatement.

Son cœur manqua un battement à cause de la surprise, mais elle réagit au quart de tour : elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et courut jusqu'à son lit pour s'y jeter, prenant soigneusement la même position que lorsqu'on l'y avait ramené. A peine ferma-t-elle les yeux pour stimuler un profond sommeil que le code fermant la porte se déverrouilla et laissa entrer Eddy qui s'avança jusqu'à elle en la contemplant de sa hauteur. Elle entrouvrit seulement un œil, l'expression anesthésiée en feignant un récent réveil, et le résultat fut probablement convainquant car le roux conserva le même visage impassible que celui qu'il abordait d'ordinaire.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence et comme elle n'avait aucunement envie de le briser, l'homme prit cette initiative.

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder… lâcha-t-il avec indifférence, tellement habitué à sortir cette phrase qu'il la prononça plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

Face à la nouvelle gravité qu'elle accordait désormais à ces mots, Cynder eut l'impression de se faire gifler. Cette fois la jeune fille dut lutter pour refouler l'envie de se redresser et de lui sauter à la gorge, se contentant seulement de serrer la mâchoire. Sa raison tenta donc d'encadrer ses pulsions.

« _Non… je dois garder mon calme ! Attendre le bon moment… Être patiente…_ »

Mais même si elle réussit à chasser sa rage de son corps, cette dernière s'était réfugiée dans son esprit pour y faire régner la confusion : Comment ce foutu rouquin osait-il dire ça ?! Comment pouvait-il se le permettre alors qu'elle était censée ne plus avoir assez de force pour lui poser la question qui allait avec ?! Comment parvenait-il encore à s'engluer ainsi dans le mensonge après autant d'années ?!

Sa colère en fut aveuglante, et elle n'hésita alors pas une seule seconde à faire du cas malveillant de cet homme une généralité… Et l'Humanité l'écœura pour la première fois.

Tâchant de réprimer son aversion, elle mit toute sa bonne volonté pour le laisser la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener jusqu'au fameux « bloc à injection », tâchant d'ignorer pendant le voyage le nombre navrant de portes qui ouvraient sur le couloir. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle blanche et elle retourna sur son siège favori, entourée de ses quatre antagonistes : Eddy, le métis, la blonde ainsi qu'Attinger, qui semblait avoir rejoint leur petit groupe.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, Eddy ! se plaignit le basané en commençant à installer les électrodes sur la tête de la blanche( **2*** ), qui d'ailleurs continuait de se montrer la plus inanimée possible.

Le concerné, lui, retourna s'adosser contre son mur pour attendre de devoir la ramener dans sa chambre. Il avait toujours fait preuve de neutralité et d'indifférence, mais face à cette question, il sembla craquer.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à acheter des fauteuils roulants ! Des années que je fais des allers-retours à travers ce couloir à nourrir tout ce beau monde et porter les infirmes, et personne n'a jamais eu la merveilleuse idée d'en acheter ! Vous vous permettez de les toucher avec des gants au cas où l'intoxication serait contagieuse, mais moi je suis quotidiennement en contact direct avec eux… En fait, je suis le cobaye qui vous a permis de ne pas affirmer cette théorie !

La voix glaciale d'Attinger trancha net son emportement et il le ramena à l'ordre en lui demandant durement.

\- Et elle n'a pas été affirmée, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas perdu la santé durant ces quatre années, la dégénérescence n'est donc pas transmissible. Vous n'avez par conséquent aucuns soucis à vous faire là-dessus… ni aucune lamentation.

Le « cobaye » ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma silencieusement en ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tenir tête à un plus haut gradé que lui. Il se permit toutefois de grommeler puis le calme et le sérieux revenu, le métis alluma les différents ordinateurs branchés sur les électrodes, réaffichant ainsi sur leurs écrans les diverses activités du cerveau de leur _anomalie_.

\- Aucun changement observable depuis toute à l'heure, constata-t-il. Nous pouvons poursuivre.

\- Poursuivre quoi ? demanda soudainement la blonde d'un ton désabusé. Il n'y a plus rien à poursuivre !

Elle se tourna sans prévenir vers l'homme en smoking et avoua alors ce qu'elle et les scientifiques redoutaient le plus ces derniers temps.

\- Mr. Attinger, durant les trois années qui ont suivi la dissolution du Secteur 7, nos activités n'ont cessé de régresser. Nos recherches ont démontré que l'énergon avait des effets secondaires nocives sur les êtres humains, et si cela ne les tue pas… Eh bien, voyez par vous-même !

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un mouvement de main pour désigner Cynder, mais l'homme ne suivit même pas du regard son geste et laissa la femme terminer ses aveux, l'expression sur son visage indéchiffrable.

\- Certes, le cas de ce cobaye est unique et nous n'en savons ni les raisons ni les conséquences… Mais de toute façon, nous n'avons plus assez d'énergon en stock pour continuer d'étudier cette énergie et ainsi espérer trouver une alternative à notre contrat… Cela condamne tous nos projets. Malgré votre participation financière et vos efforts pour nous fournir des cobayes, White-Block ne sera pas en mesure de vous fournir la technologie et le matériel que vous avez espérez. Nous sommes navrés…

A peine eu-t-elle achevé sa phrase que la blanche écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, ce qui heureusement n'attira pas leur attention. Elle avait pensé que sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire, mais elle avait visiblement eu tort. Etait-ce pour cela qu'on avait testé l'énergon sur des humains ? En vue de la fabrication d'un _matériel_ qui en serait issu ? Toutes ces années de souffrance, toutes ces personnes qui étaient mortes après une longue et terrible agonie… Tout cela n'avait donc existé qu'à seule fin d'alimenter un téléphone, un ordinateur, une machine ? De satisfaire la cupidité d'un homme qui avait voulu une meilleure technologie ?

Mais le _pire_ , ce fut de découvrir que c'était en fait Attinger qui avait « fourni » des cobayes à White-Block, de savoir que c'était lui qui était à l'origine des abominations qui se déroulaient dans ses locaux et que l'Unité était complice puisqu'elle avait passé un contrat avec lui... Ce fut de lutter pour conserver son immobilité en ayant conscience de tout ça.

Blessée par l'avidité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, l'Humanité écœura pour la deuxième fois la jeune fille et le ressentiment à son égard prit un peu plus de place dans son cœur.

Le grisonnant, lui, laissa quelques secondes défiler pour s'assurer que la blonde n'avait plus rien à dire, puis il réagit enfin en prenant la parole tout en tranchant brutalement le silence.

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien, bande d'imbéciles…

Nouveau silence. Sa remarque les prit tellement de court que personne ne remarqua l'insulte.

\- Vous dites que… vous étiez au courant ? demanda un Eddy incrédule. Vous saviez que notre contrat serait voué à l'échec ?

Attinger soupira et fit preuve d'une nonchalance déconcertante.

\- Je l'ai su dès que le Cube a été détruit, et cela fait maintenant trois ans que votre Unité sombre…

Tout aussi hébété que ses collègues, le basané s'enquit en ayant du mal à trouver ses mots.

\- Mais alors… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir rompu notre contrat alors que vous aviez conscience de perdre votre temps et votre argent ?

\- J'y avais songé, confessa-t-il.

Attinger passa alors à son tour aux aveux, sous les regards ahuris des scientifiques et celui d'une Cynder toujours plus attentive à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

\- Contrairement à vous, si White-Block avait été perdue et notre contrat résilié, peu de chose auraient changées pour moi si ce n'est le goût amer d'une défaite. Etant donné qu'aucune de vos activités n'étaient officielles, tout cela n'aurait été à mes yeux qu'une simple… distraction. Mon statut me permet de contrôler des analystes et des agents de terrain, et j'avais été grandement charmé par les potentialités de votre partenariat avec le Secteur 7 couplée à vos excellents résultats en matière de conception technologique. Vous vouliez aller plus loin dans vos recherches, au risque de sombrer dans l'illégalité, et moi je voulais en bénéficier : c'était la base de notre contrat. Je comptais sur vous pour fournir à mes hommes un matériel inégalable en échange de mon soutien, mais vos recherches concernant l'utilisation de l'énergon n'ont même pas pu aboutir à quelque chose…

Il y eut un moment de flottement face à ces révélations, puis les trois scientifiques serrèrent les dents, se sentant presque trahis en découvrant cette face cachée de leur « associé » qui ne les avait donc pris que pour une distraction et se moquait éperdument de l'acharnement dont ils avaient dû faire preuve pour maintenir le projet en vie tout en le pensant condamné. Il était pourtant vrai que cet homme avait toujours eu toutes les cartes en main et il n'avait pas peur de leur rappeler que malgré leur accord, cette Unité ne valait rien face à son statut… Mais dans le fond, ils avaient toujours eu conscience de n'être que des pions entre les mains de personnes puissantes.

La blanche, quant à elle, était désormais sûre que ce type était une enflure, bien qu'elle n'éprouva pas pour autant la moindre once de compassion à l'égard des trois scientifiques en les voyant se faire ainsi humilier.

\- Mais cependant et comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué, je n'ai pas rompu notre contrat alors que j'avais conscience de vos échecs... Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi ?

A voir leur tête, il était plus qu'évident que la réponse était « oui ». Alors il leur répondit.

\- Je vous ai fourni des cobayes pour que vous vous assuriez que l'énergon n'était pas nocif, mais de toute évidence il l'est. A l'origine, il ne devait être utilisé qu'à titre d'énergie… Mais quand j'ai compris que l'énergon était avant tout létal pour l'homme, j'ai également compris qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'une simple énergie… Qu'il pouvait être plus !

\- Vous voulez dire… une arme ? comprit la blonde avec scepticisme.

\- Le but premier d'une arme est de tuer… Et c'est exactement ce qu'a fait l'énergon sur la majorité de vos cobayes ! Alors, face à ce constat, j'ai décidé de feindre l'ignorance et de vous laisser poursuivre vos expériences pour savoir à quel stade il devenait mortel et quels en étaient les symptômes. Dans un sens, on peut dire que je vous ai toujours eu à l'œil ces dernières années. C'est ainsi que vos expérimentations ont créé, bien qu'involontairement, une nouvelle arme capable de s'en prendre au métabolisme de sa cible. Il suffit simplement qu'il soit absorbée d'une quelconque façon puis elle agit comme un venin puissant, indétectable car inconnu du monde entier, ne possédant pas de traitement et laissant des séquelles irréversibles. Une arme à la fois militaire et politique dont l' « inexistence » empêche la victime de comprendre qu'elle n'est pas malade, mais que quelqu'un tente de la tuer !

Si les trois porteurs de blouses blanches ouvrirent grands leurs mirettes face à cette évidence, Cynder vit une fois de plus sa situation empirer. Si Attinger disait vrai et comptait à présent faire de l'énergon une arme, alors les horreurs faites à White-Block n'auraient été commises qu'à seule fin d'en commettre d'autres… Et cette perspective était décidément la plus horrible de toutes.

\- De ce point de vue, admit le métis, je veux bien vous l'accorder Monsieur… Mais cela ne remplira pas nos stocks en énergon. Et concernant le sujet n°62 ? Aussi incroyable que soit son cas, il suffit de voir son état pour comprendre qu'il ne nous sera d'aucune utilité…

Après avoir murement réfléchit à sa phrase, Attinger plongea son regard dans le sien et lui répondit en souriant mystérieusement.

\- _D'aucune utilité_ , dites-vous ? Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, les scientifiques le dévisagèrent. La blanche quant à elle, se sentait un peu perdue au milieu de cette conversation où elle avait désormais du mal à se situer. Le grisonnant posa soudain son regard sur elle, puis s'avança jusqu'au siège où elle était étendue et tâchait de conserver un regard vide d'émotion bien qu'elle réfléchissait vivement. Elle avait compris que l'énergon était une sorte d'énergie qui devait ressembler à l'électricité, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été capable de se substituer à celle que produisait initialement son corps – ce qui au passage, lui l'avait sauvé la vie… Mais quel genre d'énergie était-ce et d'où provenait-il pour que leurs stocks soient vides et apparemment impossibles à remplir à nouveau ?

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Attinger se pencha sur elle et promena une main dans ses cheveux blancs. La jeune fille se fit violence pour se contenir de la lui retirer, serrant légèrement les dents.

« _Patience…_ » s'encouragea-t-elle. « _Surtout, rester patiente…_ »

Il joua avec l'une des mèches et l'observa pensivement, admirant l'éclat lumineux qu'ils renvoyaient, avant de finalement se redresser et se tourner vers ses associés.

\- Votre n°62 a beau être dans un état végétatif, son corps semble se remettre de l'intoxication et il est donc fort probable qu'il retrouve également son énergie d'antan ainsi que sa mobilité… Ce qui serait problématique pour la suite des évènements, bien que nous ignorons encore si la dégradation de son cerveau a été irréversible…

\- La _suite_ des évènements, Monsieur ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix, soudainement plus intéressés à l'idée qu'on leur accordait une deuxième chance.

Fier de l'effet de sa phrase, l'homme prit alors un ton redoutablement grave.

\- L' _anomalie_ descellée chez ce sujet est en fait un second souffle pour cette Unité, une véritable aubaine : le AllSpark n'existe plus, mais nous avons trouvé une nouvelle source capable de nous fournir de l'énergon ! Le corps de ce cobaye en produit désormais de manière continue et autonome, et il serait stupide de ne pas jouir d'un tel talent… C'est pour cette raison que vous allez l'exploiter !

Il y eut un long moment de silence face à cette tirade, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- L'exploiter ? Mais que voulez-vous dire ?

Son masque de sérieux les laissa dubitatifs. Cynder quant à elle, commençait à comprendre que le fameux « AllSpark » ou « Cube » était la chose qui leur avait fourni l'énergon, mais qui apparemment n'existait plus. C'était surement pour cela qu'ils rabâchaient sans cesse être au bout de leur stock...

\- Pour faire simple, je veux que vous extrayiez l'énergon que son cerveau produit.

La phrase tomba comme une sentence. Tous le dévisagèrent comme s'il était subitement devenu fou, mais apparemment l'homme avait conscience de l'ampleur de sa demande.

\- Mais Mr. Attinger avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est impossible ! le contra la blonde. Il s'agit d'un être organique, et non d'un objet comme le Cube : pour ce faire, il faudrait relier son cerveau sur nos stocks de manière « définitive » ! Et même si le sujet est dans un état végétatif, vous avez dit vous-même qu'il risquerait de retrouver la forme. Nous ne pourrions décemment pas le laisser branché à des machines, ce serait… inconvenable. Il s'agit de plus d'un incident unique et le garder en observation pour étudier l'évolution de son cas pourrait sans doute être bien plus intéressant…

Cette tirade indiqua à la fillette de dix ans que si elle avait tout de même continué à posséder le statut d'être vivant entre ces murs durant ces dernières années, le sort qu'ils lui réservaient à présent des plus inhumains : étaient-ils en train de la prendre pour une… pile ? Un simple objet de leur intérêt ? Ne voyaient-ils donc pas que tout comme eux, elle vivait et respirait ?

« _Les humains sont-ils donc si vides de principes, de compassion et de morale envers eux même et les autres ?_ »

Elle sera les dents sans s'en rendre compte, déchirée par sa dernière pensée en songeant à son père.

Et l'Humanité l'écœura une troisième fois.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! se justifia l'homme en smoking. Mais voyez-vous, mes hommes et moi travaillons pour la Nation… Et la garder en observation ne nous sera en aucun cas utile. A travers notre contrat, j'ai exigé des résultats et je ne tolèrerai plus d'avantage de temps perdu.

Concevant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, les scientifiques se résignèrent et tâchèrent de ne rien contester, se contentant de se réjouir de bientôt pouvoir reprendre leurs activités. Voyant cela, le grisonnant saisit qu'ils étaient tout ouïe et leur donna enfin les directives qui leur manquaient pour se remettre au travail.

\- Vous la plongerez dès demain dans un coma artificiel. Vous voulez reprendre vos recherches ? Eh bien, « branchez-la » le plus rapidement possible à vos stocks et trouvez le moyen d'exploitez cet or bleu qui coule en elle. Ainsi, ils se rempliront à nouveau et White-Block pourra reprendre ses expérimentations... Peut-être même descellerez-vous un nouveau cas comme elle. Et si cela devait arriver, je vous laisserais quartier libre pour l'étudier à votre guise.

Malgré l'horreur du moment, les trois scientifiques parurent charmés par cette idée à en voir leur mine satisfaite et leurs hochements de tête, ce qui dégouta profondément la jeune fille. Ainsi, ils voulaient faire d'elle un objet en la réduisant à l'état de _batterie_ , de _source d'énergie_ … Les hommes n'éprouvaient donc vraiment aucune forme de pitié tant qu'elle se mettait entre eux et leur objectif ?

S'enfuir d'ici était en train de devenir son unique priorité. Tant pis, les réponses qu'elle cherchait en jouant l'inertie attendraient un peu : pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle trouve impérativement le moyen de quitter ces lieux. Et le plus rapidement possible.

Elle songea à mettre en application sa première option et se saisir de l'arme de l'homme pendant qu'il était si près d'elle… Mais son sens de l'analyse la contra en faisant remonter en elle une nouvelle intuition : elle lui disait que ce n'était toujours pas le bon moment… et elle choisit une fois de plus de lui faire confiance. Encore une fois, elle devait ravaler son mal en patience et conserver son calme malgré la gravité de sa situation. De toute façon, les électrodes rattachées à sa tête ralentiraient son geste quand elle se dresserait et même si elle parvenait à les neutraliser, les coups de feu ne passeraient pas inaperçus… Et elle n'avait pas une assez bonne connaissance du bâtiment pour s'y risquer sans se retrouver acculée par d'éventuels poursuivants. Attinger avait tout de même affirmé un peu plus tôt être venu à White-Block avec ses « hommes », et ce détail n'était pas négligeable.

\- Sur les cents cobayes que je vous ai fournis, combien en reste-t-il de vivants ? demanda-t-il brusquement en la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Douze pour l'instant, Monsieur… Sans la compter.

\- Bien. Supprimez-les. Dans leur état, ils ne nous seront de toute façon plus utiles. Nous nous consolerons de leur sacrifice en constatant l'étendue de notre réussite. Je clos ainsi les expérimentations : vous allez dès à présent vous charger de réapprovisionner vos stocks. Une fois cela fait, vous me recontacterez et nous discuterons de la conception d'un éventuel prototype d' _arme_ …

Satisfaits et excité par la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements, ils acquiescèrent simplement et Cynder en déduit qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour sauver sa peau…

…Et qu'elle ne pourrait plus se montrer patiente pendant encore bien longtemps.

.

* * *

( **1*** ) : _L'Opération Firestorm_ correspond à l'intervention armée du NEST en Egypte ( deuxième film ), ce qui a incontestablement contribué à la révélation de l'existence des Transformers au grand jour ( disons plutôt qu'elle n'est pas passée inaperçue ). Et comme ce sont des Aliens, la CIA est grandement concernée par leur cas étant donné que son rôle est d'analyser et fournir des informations qui sont extérieures aux Etats Unis ( et par définition, les extraterrestres ne sont pas Américains X'D ). Alors oui, ça submerge l'Agence de pas mal de travail étant donné elle doit classer toutes les informations concernant les Aliens, que ce soient celles du NEST ou celles qui circulent sur Internet ! Attinger a beau mener des doubles-jeu à la CIA, il a malgré tout un poste à responsabilité et donc pas mal de boulot ( j'ai supposé qu'à cette époque, il occupait le même genre de fonction que dans le quatrième film : une sorte de « responsables des opérations tactiques », du genre à mener des Black Ops… ).

( **2*** ) Pourquoi la _blanche_ ? Parce que je ne sais absolument pas comment on appelle quelqu'un avec des cheveux blancs. On a des _blonds_ , des _roux_ , des _bruns_ … Mais pas des _blancs_ ! Et comme j'ai utilisé ce terme pour désigner Mirajane dans ma fanfiction sur _Fairy Tail_ , je me permets de le réutiliser pour Cynder… Et puis, il me sert aussi de synonyme pour éviter les répétitions.

Ouuuui ! Ce chapitre est enfin finiiii ! Les deux tiers du travail d'écriture ont été absolument barbants à rédiger, mais ils étaient malheureusement nécessaires. Est-ce que ça se ressentait ou bien vous ne l'auriez pas cru ?

Eh oui, le fameux « lui » était en fait Attinger, l'homme qui aime pactiser par-ci par-là pour ses intérêts personnels… ou officiellement pour la Nation ( il ose quand même dire à Cade qu'il travaille pour la Nation et la paix alors qu'il sacrifie volontairement des innocents et comptait se faire des millions grâce à son partenariat avec le KSI ). J'adore ce personnage car il est absolument diabolique et hypocrite mais contrairement à Dylan Gould, il est très calme, patient et réfléchi ce qui lui a permis d'être très efficace et d'œuvrer dans la discrétion la plus complète. En bref, le surnom que lui a trouvé Joshua ( - La _Mort_ nous suit ! ) est parfait.

Pendant que j'y pense, le titre du chapitre est en fait un proverbe ( dont j'ai malheureusement perdu les origines ) et qui signifie « la patience donne plus de résultats que l'habileté et la connaissance ». Plutôt représentatif, non ?

Petite anecdote : Je n'ai pas pu arrêter de penser à **Matrix** pendant toute la rédaction du passage ;) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un film où les machines règnent en maître sur le monde et « cultivent » les humains pour leur prélever leur bioélectricité fabriqué par leur cerveau : les hommes deviennent des sortes de piles… J'avoue que le concept me dépasse XD mais dans le fond, c'est un peu ce qu'Attinger aimerait faire avec Cynder pour lui « prélever » son énergon !

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! Ils sont sources de motivation et d'enseignement :)

A la prochaine, les gens !


	6. Chap-5 : Le don

Les écarts de publications se creusent… Mais ce sera malheureusement de plus en plus fréquent car les grandes vacances prennent fin : étant fraichement étudiante, cela signifie découvrir un nouveau rythme de vie, plus de responsabilités et moins de temps pour écrire. Pardonnez-moi donc !

Bon, sinon, Cynder va enfin commencer à se manifester ! :) Désolée pour ce looooong moment chez White-Block, et j'admets avoir le défaut de vouloir toujours tout décrire, ce qui a tendance à éterniser certains passages… D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé à écrire celui où elle rencontre les protagonistes du 4ème film… Mais comme je construis la trame de l'histoire progressivement ( même si pour ça je m'y prends en diagonale, écrivant le chapitre 9, puis le 15, puis le 6… ^u^' ), je verrai si j'introduirai des personnages de la première trilogie notamment Sam ou Simmons, mais également des Transformers… Peut-être même quelques militaires du NEST, qui sait !

Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire. Pas que je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir, au contraire… Mais le problème aura surtout été de le simplifier au maximum pour le rendre compréhensible. En tant qu'auteure, tout me parait simple et évident au niveau des explications/descriptions ( normal puisque c'est moi qui les ai écrite ). Sauf qu'en tant que lecteur, vous ne voyez pas forcément les mêmes choses que moi et donc il arrive qu'elles soient pour vous incompréhensibles… C'est pourquoi si quelque chose vous parait bizarre voire mal expliquée, _n'hésitez surtout pas_ à m'en faire part !

Bref, comme j'ai l'impression que ce que je viens d'écrire n'a aucun sens, je vais d'abord vous laisser lire ce chapitre. Je suis sûre que vous comprendrez de vous-même. On se retrouve en bas pour un peu plus approfondir !

Merci beaucoup à cette merveilleuse revieweuse j'ai nommé _Jasmine SiMing_ ! :)

Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre V : Le don**

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Cynder réfléchissait à toute vitesse tout en refoulant son anxiété. Depuis qu'Attinger avait évoqué son « branchement » prochain et qu'Eddy l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, elle se sentait prisonnière du temps… C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait décroché la pendule de son mur pour la tenir entre ses mains. Son regard suivait avec inquiétude la course des différentes aiguilles qui indiquaient tout juste 21 heures, car elle savait que chacun de leur mouvement la rapprochaient un peu plus de sa fin.

Elle devait agir maintenant, s'enfuir avant qu'on ne vienne la chercher au petit matin pour la plonger dans le coma. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire ! Mais comment s'enfuir lorsqu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre et que l'épaisse porte en métal de sa chambre est verrouillée par un code ?

Elle soupira alors qu'elle cherchait et triait des solutions, bien qu'elle n'en voyait pas beaucoup. Sa seule option était pour le moment d'attendre que le roux vienne afin qu'il déverrouille la porte, sauf que pour sortir, elle serait inévitablement confrontée à lui – ce qu'elle redoutait le plus étant donné qu'elle ne s'était jamais battue - et s'aventurer ainsi dans le bâtiment impliquait aussi de nombreux risques… Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Pour le moment, non. Alors elle continuait de réfléchir à une autre solution.

La fillette se mit à brasser l'objet dans ses mains, le tournant nonchalamment dans tous les sens, et son regard accrocha tout à coup les fines écritures indiquant son lieu de fabrication. Un petit texte prenait place juste en dessous, et elle le déchiffra aisément alors que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert de livre ou lu quoique ce soit : l'énergon lui avait clarifié l'esprit et l'ensemble de ses souvenirs avec lui, si bien qu'elle se remémorait sans problème des cours qu'elle avait suivi en primaire pour apprendre à lire et écrire - ce qui remontait à loin mine de rien. Elle repassait ainsi ses souvenirs comme l'on pouvait visionner des vidéos, s'arrêtait sur des détails pour les analyser plus attentivement, les rembobinait pour les revoir à nouveau… Ce qui l'amenait à se demander si son cerveau n'était pas devenu une sorte d'ordinateur, à mener ainsi aisément des calculs ou des analyses à tout bout de champ sans lui demander le moindre effort.

Cette énergie bleue l'avait profondément transformé, et pourtant tous ces changements ne la tourmentaient plus, étant même les bienvenues dans sa situation car ils pourraient lui être utiles. Elle les avait accepté, eux et leur effets sur son apparence physique, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle avait pardonné à ceux qui l'en avait affublé : elle n'avait jamais demandé à ce que l'ensemble de ses capacités soit boosté, mais elle avait quand même dû en payer le prix fort.

Son esprit était beaucoup plus vif, mais elle ne le sentait pas pour autant omnipotent. Elle assimilait seulement beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant et pouvait replonger dans sa mémoire pour récupérer un souvenir précis, ainsi que d'analyser une situation en un battement de cil... Toutefois, comme n'importe quel être vivant, elle était incapable de comprendre quelque chose contre lequel elle n'avait jamais été confrontée. Et après ces quatre années d'isolement, elle avait conscience d'avoir encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Ses sens s'étaient affutés eux aussi, lui faisant découvrir son environnement sous un angle nouveau et depuis qu'elle s'y était habituée, elle prenait soin d'assimiler toutes les nouvelles informations qu'ils lui rapportaient du monde sensible. Avant, elle en aurait surement ignoré la plupart, mais à présent elle réalisait à quel point certaines choses étaient elles aussi très révélatrices de l'espace qui l'entourait et méritaient d'être interprétées : les vibrations et les échos arrivant sur sa peau avaient dorénavant un sens, tout comme les changements de température et les odeurs ainsi que les mouvements de l'air autour d'elle.

Dans ce _nouveau corps_ , la jeune fille se sentait également plus agile et plus forte mais elle ne savait pas encore ce que valait cette force nouvelle face à celle d'un homme adulte. Elle avait acquis une redoutable confiance en elle depuis qu'elle s'était découvert toutes ces « améliorations », mais la vivacité de son esprit l'avait également rendue très pragmatique et elle avait bien conscience de n'être encore qu'une enfant de dix ans… donc d'être avant tout faible, ignorante et mortelle. Il y avait pour le moment bien trop de choses qui échappaient à sa raison, à commencer par l'ensemble des conséquences qu'avait eu l'énergon sur son organisme. Quelle qu'était sa nature, il imprégnait son corps comme une seconde essence après son âme et Cynder y spécula un bref instant.

« _Mon cerveau génère désormais une grande quantité d'énergie, la même que celle que White-Block voulait utiliser pour des machines et aujourd'hui comme une arme. D'ailleurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle on veut me brancher comme une_ pile _: pour me la soutirer…_ »

Elle eut un moment d'absence après cette pensée fugace, puis tout à coup une lumière se fit dans son esprit, lui faisant écarquiller de grands yeux.

Mais oui : elle était devenue une _pile_ à énergon ! Puisque son cerveau était capable d'en générer et de s'en servir, cela ne pouvait que comfirmer qu'il se rapprochait beaucoup de l'électricité… Peut-être pourrait-elle utiliser cette similarité à son avantage ?

\- La porte de ma chambre est verrouillée grâce à un système électrique… remarqua-t-elle, songeuse. Qui sait, je suis peut-être capable de l'ouvrir ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, sceptique mais curieuse à l'idée de pouvoir exercer une quelconque influence sur une machine. N'ayant rien à perdre en essayant, elle se focalisa alors sur le petit objet entre ses mains pour mener une première tentative : elle saurait peut-être contrôler le mécanisme de la pendule, et si cela marchait, elle pourrait alors faire de même avec celui de la porte. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple théorie, cela créait tout à coup de nouvelles perspectives à ses plans d'escapades et augmentait ses chances de réussite.

Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, la blanche hésita quelques instant avant de finalement plisser les yeux pour fixer la plus grande des aiguilles, se concentrant dessus en s'attendant à la faire bouger d'une quelconque façon avec sa volonté. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent… Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Bon, il faut peut-être tout simplement s'y prendre d'une autre manière ! ne se découragea-t-elle pas.

Cherchant donc une autre solution, elle retourna l'objet dans ses mains et retira le morceau plastifié qui protégeait la pile, avant de déconnecter cette dernière en entendant s'arrêter les incessants cliquetis de l'horloge. Elle plaça l'un de ses doigts là où était branchée la petite batterie, alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que l'énergon qui imprégnait son corps remette en route la machine… comme l'aurait fait une « pile ».

Mais idem, rien ne se produisit.

Agacée par son impotence, Cynder se demanda comment diable elle pouvait _extérioriser_ cette énergie… Et elle réalisa qu'elle venait elle-même d'apporter la réponse à sa question.

\- Extérioriser… murmura-t-elle en observant, incrédule, l'épiderme qui recouvrait son doigt et qui lui apparut tout à coup comme un obstacle.

Elle le contempla quelques instants pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir à l'hypothèse qu'elle avançait… Puis, désormais sûre d'elle, elle mordit sans hésitation dans la fine peau du bout de son index. La fillette réagit à peine à la douleur, qui lui parut d'ailleurs bien éphémère comparée à celles qu'elle avait endurées ces dernières années. Son sang jaillit aussitôt de la petite blessure pour s'écouler le long de sa main, et elle réitéra son geste en pressant la chair à vif sur l'ancien emplacement de la pile.

Le bruit de cliquetis se fit alors de nouveau entendre, et tout en continuant de presser son doigt, elle retourna l'horloge pour constater un quelconque changement. Un sourire satisfait illumina son visage.

Les aiguilles menaient à présent leur course sur l'axe de la pendule. Cela la conforta dans l'idée que l'énergon pouvait servir de substitut à l'électricité, et elle retira son doigt pour confirmer ce fait : elle ne fut donc pas étonnée quand les aiguilles cessèrent de tourner, n'étant plus reliées à une quelconque « source d'alimentation ».

\- C'est comme ça que ça marche ! comprit-elle, excitée. Ma chair est parcourue par mon système nerveux, qui lui-même est parcouru par de l'énergon. Il me suffit donc de la faire entrer en contact avec les branchements d'une machine !

Cette découverte avait son importance... Mais l'excitation de Cynder redescendit peu à peu quand elle comprit que cette faculté ne lui serait pas utile dans sa situation : son but n'était pas _d'alimenter_ le boitier du code qui gérait le verrou de la porte – qui de toute façon avait déjà sa propre source d'alimentation – et étant donné qu'il était côté couloir, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait se « connecter » à lui depuis l'intérieur de sa chambre.

 **\- Notre cerveau a besoin d'électricité pour interagir avec le reste de notre organisme. Il est capable d'en générer et d'en propager à travers notre système nerveux et l'ensemble de notre corps. Ces courants électriques parcourent nos neurones et nous permettent de penser, parler, marcher, voir, lire, entendre ou bien encore de se souvenir…**

Elle sursauta presque quand la voix du métis lui vint à l'esprit sans prévenir. Apparemment, son inconscient avait trouvé quelque chose et cherchait à lui en faire part en ayant fait remonter du tréfonds de sa conscience cette bribe de sa mémoire. Comprenant donc qu'il y avait dans ces phrases une piste à creuser, la jeune fille commença à les déchiffrer.

\- Ce scientifique a dit que c'est grâce à l'électricité de notre cerveau que nous pouvons donner des ordres à notre corps, et grâce à notre système nerveux qui la propage…

Comme une intuition lui souffla qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, elle chercha à faire le lien entre elle et cette vérité et creusa un peu plus.

\- Sauf que dans mon cas, ce n'est pas de l'électricité… Et pourtant, l'énergon donne lui aussi des ordres à mon corps. Enfin, vu ce qu'il m'arrive, il lui en donne même de bien meilleurs ! Mais alors, puisqu'il en est capable… Si je connecte mon système nerveux au _mécanisme_ d'une machine, à ses « muscles » et pas à sa source d'alimentation… Serait-il aussi capable de lui donner des ordres ?

L'idée la charma étant donné qu'elle correspondait bien plus à ses attentes. Sauf que le problème restait le même : le boitier qui gérait le code de la porte était côté couloir, hors de sa portée, et en ce qui concernait la pendule… Eh bien, son mécanisme était bien trop petit et complexe pour qu'elle y insert son doigt et lui expose ainsi sa chair à vif dans l'idée d'y connecter son système nerveux. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve un moyen pour faire _jaillir_ l'énergon qui le parcourait hors de son corps. Cette simple pensée se présentait comme un véritable défi, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire une telle chose…

Cependant, elle avait un atout qu'elle ne négligea pas : des analyses subconscientes très développées. Comme elle avait un certain talent pour trouver d'elle-même les réponses à ses questions, elle ferma donc les yeux et se vida la tête, laissant travailler son inconscient. Ce dernier semblait avoir toujours une solution à tout, alors c'était le bon moment pour le prouver !

L'attente fut longue, prenant l'allure d'une méditation, si bien que Cynder se demanda à un moment s'il se passait vraiment quelque chose dans son cerveau ou bien si elle était tout simplement en train d'attendre bêtement… Mais, tout à coup, un fort pressentiment remonta en elle et elle sourit : il existait apparemment un moyen ! Ecoutant donc cet instinct, elle lui obéit quand il lui conseilla de retirer l'intégralité du plastique qui protégeait le mécanisme de la pendule afin de l'exposer au grand jour. Ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi, elle se contenta d'appliquer à la lettre ce qu'il lui disait et replaça son doigt ensanglanté dans l'ancien emplacement de la pile, percevant aussitôt les aiguilles reprendre leur trajet. Toutefois, elle ne retourna pas l'objet pour les observer car son intuition lui disait qu'elle devait conserver un visuel sur les rouages.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était en train faire, mais puisque son inconscient avait l'intime conviction que cela lui permettrait de « prolonger » son système nerveux pour le connecter au mécanisme, elle le laissa la commander à l'instinct.

« _Bon ben, c'est parti !_ » fut sa seule pensée sur le moment.

L'enfant se concentra en attendant que sa volonté opère d'elle-même et rien ne se passa pendant d'interminables minutes, manquant de la décourager à nouveau… Mais peu à peu, curieusement, ce fut tout naturellement qu'un frémissement familier parcourut son échine et hérissa ses poils, preuve que quelque chose venait de changer en elle. Elle perçut très clairement le frisson naitre de sa tête et se répandre dans ses veines, rejoignant son cœur pour finalement se diffuser à travers l'ensemble de son corps par ses réseaux sanguins.

Elle reconnut aussitôt la sensation : c'était la preuve que de l'énergon à l'état liquide se promenait dans son sang, comme lorsqu'on lui avait fait des injections. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus aucune décharge qui agressait ses muscles, au contraire, les petits coups de jus qui se manifestaient ici et là apparaissaient plus comme un soudain apport d'énergie lui faisant l'effet d'une montée d'adrénaline. Elle se sentit alors remarquablement forte, son organisme fourmillant d'une puissance qui n'attendait plus qu'à être consommée. Son regard accrocha une lueur provenant de ses bras, et elle remarqua grâce à ses bons yeux que ses veines s'illuminaient légèrement à travers sa peau. Impressionnée par ce phénomène, elle l'observa se propager jusqu'à ses main puis contempla alors avec ahurissement le sang qui s'écoulait de son doigt blessé devenir… bleu luminescent. Il avait cédé son rouge caractéristique pour devenir céruléen, une couleur familière quand on repensait à tous ces soi-disant _vaccins_.

« _Mon cerveau n'est donc pas seulement capable de produire de l'énergon sous forme_ électrique _, mais également sous forme_ liquide _!_ » réalisa-t-elle avec perplexité malgré son pragmatisme. « _A présent… Il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir si je peux en faire quelque chose !_ »

Comment pour lui répondre, des intuitions se manifestèrent à nouveau et elle leur obéit aussitôt : Cynder se surprise donc à donner des ordres au sang bleu tout juste exposé à l'air libre, tout comme l'on pouvait ordonner à son corps de se mouvoir.

Et il se mit alors à… se _transformer_.

La petite flaque azur qu'elle avait formée en pressant son doigt blessé était en train de se durcir tout en restant fluide, formant un tout cohérent. Elle ne se dispersait plus comme le ferait un simple amas de liquides, mais semblaient se regrouper… comme pour attendre qu'elle lui dise quoi faire.

Comme n'importe quel être sensé, la blanche aurait dû être profondément choquée… Si ce phénomène ne dépendait pas totalement de sa volonté. Elle-même avait encore un peu de mal à y croire, mais c'était pourtant bien elle qui maintenait ainsi compact le fluide, comme si elle en avait le contrôle et pouvait le modeler à sa guise. Elle avait l'impression que son sang ainsi _transformé_ était un appendice temporaire, sensible lui aussi à son environnement, et qu'elle pouvait lui donner l'ordre de bouger : un membre fait de son sang mais qui, désormais parcouru par de l'énergon, prolongeait son système nerveux ! Elle l'avait trouvé, sa solution pour le mener là où sa chair à vif ne pouvait pas aller !

Comprenant simultanément ce que cela lui permettait de faire, elle se concentra pour mouvoir la flaque sanguine et cette dernière se déploya en une multitude de petits filaments. Avisant les rouages de la pendule, elle leur ordonna de s'y introduire, ce qu'ils firent en se mettant à serpenter comme s'ils suivaient un circuit électronique( **1*** ). Elle les laissa ainsi se faufiler, comme un virus dans un ordinateur, tout en espérant tomber sur quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'interagir avec le mécanisme : elle l'alimentait déjà grâce à son doigt et le contact avec sa chair à vif, toujours à sa place sur l'ancien emplacement de la pile, alors maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouver un endroit d'où elle pourrait lui « donner des ordres »…

Après plusieurs secondes de ce « vagabondage », Cynder repéra par hasard le système responsable de l'actionnement des rouages entrainant les aiguilles et elle se mit aussitôt en tête de s'y connecter pour les faire bouger : si elle y parvenait, elle serait au moins fixée sur l'existence d'une potentielle capacité à « contrôler » une machine. Elle envoya donc un filament rejoindre le système… et elle tressaillit de surprise quand un frisson le parcouru sans prévenir pour remonter jusqu'à sa tête.

Quelque chose venait de se produire, et il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre quoi et pour l'admettre : elle avait réussi. Elle venait de _brancher_ son cerveau à la petite machine, reliant son système nerveux à son mécanisme, et elle avait à présent l'impression de se tenir à l'intérieur de la pendule et d'en posséder chaque parcelle comme elle possédait chaque parcelle de son corps, chacun de ses muscles… Elle avait l'impression d'être en phase avec elle. C'était indescriptible, étrange d'être à la fois dedans et en même temps à l'extérieur de soi, et il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs secondes pour s'y faire.

« _C'est une technologie simple, permettant seulement d'actionner un mouvement mécanique basique…_ » remarqua-t-elle en explorant les tréfonds de l'objet.

S'habituant peu à peu au phénomène, elle se souvenu de son objectif de base et essaya de donner aux engrenages un ordre. Un ordre simple, bête, comme elle aurait pu demander à n'importe lequel de ses muscles : bouger.

Rien ne se passa d'abord, mais après quelques instants de patiente et de persévérance pour bien se faire comprendre, ils lui répondirent et s'actionnèrent dans le sens inverse. Les aiguilles firent alors marche arrière et entamèrent une course dans le sens opposé au court du temps, preuve que cet évènement - étrange venant d'une horloge - dépendait bel et bien de sa volonté et témoignaient du succès de ce premier « test ».

« _J'ai réussi…_ _C'est fou !_ » prit-elle le temps de digérer. « _Mais alors, ça veut dire que… Je peux prendre le contrôle ! Je vais pouvoir m'enfuir d'ici !_ »

Cynder s'autorisa alors à éprouver de l'espoir, chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Oui, elle allait pouvoir s'échapper d'ici, elle l'espérait de tout cœur et désormais impatiente, elle estima que le _test_ pouvait prendre fin.

La fillette renonça alors à son monopole sur la pendule, et elle sentit son sang « énergonisé » s'engourdir comme un muscle que l'on privait d'énergie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le sente plus du tout. Aussitôt, sa connexion avec la petite machine se rompit, mais le mécanisme ne cessa pas pour autant de fonctionner car son doigt blessé continuait de l'alimenter et les filaments étaient toujours à leur place parmi les rouages. Comprenant d'ailleurs qu'ils ne se mouvraient plus - étant donné que son cerveau et son système nerveux n'étaient plus _connectés_ à eux pour leur donner des ordres -, elle retira son doigt d'un geste vif pour s'en défaire. Le fluide, devenu cohérent et donc légèrement élastique par la transformation, résista brièvement avant de se rompre au niveau de la blessure en un bruit sec, éveillant d'ailleurs une brève douleur. Elle ordonna au sang bleu qui s'écoulait toujours de la plaie de ne pas se transformer cette fois et de conserver son état d'origine, ce qu'il fit en ruisselant nonchalamment le long de sa main.

La blanche reporta son attention sur l'horloge et constata qu'ainsi séparés de leur corps d'origine, les filaments avaient aussitôt perdu leur cohérence et leur éclat lumineux pour se dégrader en se durcissant comme si une simple cire bleue s'était écoulée sur l'objet… avant de finalement s'effriter et partir en poussière, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage.

\- Alors le sang que je « transforme » en cette matière azur et malléable ne peut pas revenir à sa forme initiale… et n'est donc pas recyclable, déduit-elle.

Il fallait donc qu'elle _transforme_ l'énergon présent dans son sang pour en avoir le contrôle… Mais cela avait beau être un sacré _don_ , son esprit perspicace remarqua immédiatement qu'il pourrait également s'avérer être un redoutable fardeau si elle manquait de prudence et l'utilisait plus que raison : il allait falloir qu'elle veille à s'en servir modérément si elle ne voulait pas mourir bêtement d'une hémorragie trop importante. D'ailleurs en y pensant, le sang bleu continuait encore d'affluer de la petite blessure à son doigt, alors il valait mieux pour elle de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire le plus rapidement possible. La blessure était minime, mais chaque goutte de sang qu'elle pouvait perdre ne saurait que l'affaiblir... et être affaiblie juste avant de s'enfuir était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Elle déposa la pendule à côté d'elle sur le lit, et ses yeux se posèrent sans perdre de temps sur son principal objectif : la porte. Il était temps pour elle de passer au niveau supérieur ! Le boitier pour taper le code était donc hors de sa portée… Mais grâce à son sang _énergonisé_ et _transformable_ , parviendrait-elle à l'atteindre ?

\- C'est ce qu'on va vérifier… fit-elle avec un air de défi.

Elle se releva et marcha jusqu'à son but, posant son oreille contre le métal froid pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Elle étudia les échos qui s'y promenaient et comme aucun bruit semblable à une démarche ne lui revint, elle en déduit que la voie était libre et qu'elle pourrait agir sans attirer l'attention. Elle rouvrit donc un peu plus sa blessure en mordillant dedans, grimaçant pour contrer la douleur qui pourtant une fois de plus fut étonnement ridicule face à la torture qu'avait été ces quatre années à White-Block, et l'énergon afflua un peu plus. Elle appuya par la suite sa main au niveau de la fente de la porte.

Sachant maintenant comment s'y prendre, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer puis ressentit de nouveau chaque goute du sang luminescent qui s'écoulait comme un prolongement de son corps, alors qu'elle le transformait et lui donnait des ordres. Elle réitéra la démarche faite avec la pendule : au lieu de ruisseler nonchalamment contre le mur, elle ordonna au fluide de se réassembler et il forma donc un unique filet qui défia la gravité pour se faufiler comme un serpent dans l'espace entre le mur et la porte. Elle le fit passer de l'autre côté et à tâtons, elle chercha le boitier du code. Elle perçut finalement son activité électrique grâce à la sensibilité de son nouvel « appendice » et la suivit jusqu'à rencontrer une surface mécanisée.

\- Te voilà… murmura-t-elle, un sourire ravi étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

Elle sépara de nouveau l'unique filet d'énergon en une multitude de petits filaments qui se faufilèrent à travers les boutons, s'insinuant dans le mécanisme du boitier. Cynder chercha un endroit où se _brancher_ dans l'espoir de le hacker, et l'un des filaments luminescents rencontra tout à coup un fil...

Elle inspira profondément, ne pouvant s'empêcher de redouter ce qui allait se passer… puis y connecta son cerveau et donc son esprit.

A peine la connexion fut-elle établie que la blanche fut assaillie par une myriade de données électriques, preuve qu'elle était bel et bien dans le réseau informatique du bâtiment. La charge d'informations était gigantesque et lui flanqua un violent vertige, son esprit bringuebalé par la puissance du courant qui y circulait. Elle avait l'impression d'être un minuscule poisson qui venait de s'immerger dans un immense océan où nageaient à grande vitesse des programmes, des logiciels, des nombres triés et organisés tout en formant la structure de cet espace qui prenait l'allure d'un tunnel de lumières multicolores. Si elle avait été physiquement matérialisée dans le réseau, elle aurait écarquillé de grands yeux émerveillés... Mais ce qu'elle y voyait était indescriptible pour des yeux, car il ne s'agissait que de signaux électriques résonnant avec ceux de sa matière grise. C'était une expérience comme aucune autre, et elle aurait eu autant de mal à l'expliquer si elle aurait voulu décrire une couleur à un aveugle.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel, et pourtant l'énergon en elle semblait parfaitement en accord avec cet environnement électrique, réduisant plus ses actions à des intuitions qu'à des gestes réfléchis. Bon, dans le fond elle s'en fichait pas mal du pourquoi du comment… Le plus important, c'était qu'elle parvienne à se servir de ce « don ».

Se trouvant peu à peu une place dans cet espace bien déroutant, elle se concentra sur son objectif qui était d'ouvrir la porte et chercha le moyen de forcer son verrou, s'en prenant à son système mécanique… Sauf que ce dernier ne broncha même pas, preuve que l'énergon n'était pas omnipotent dans ce réseau dont l'immensité lui empêchait de s'en accaparer un total contrôle comme avec la pendule. Agacée par cet échec, elle en chercha la raison et comprit que le code numérique bloquait en fait complètement le dispositif de la porte. Le verdict fut catégorique : tant que le code serait actif, il lui empêcherait tout accès au verrou.

« _Il y a des milliers de combinaisons possibles… Je ne vais certainement pas passer la nuit à toutes les essayer !_ »

Cynder se maudit presque de ne jamais avoir tenté d'épier Eddy saisir les chiffres sur le boitier… surement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à s'enfuir de cet endroit étant donné que sa mère avait été supposée venir l'y chercher. Elle s'autorisa quelques secondes de répit afin de réfléchir à une autre solution pour l'atteindre, et elle réalisa que puisque le code la bloquait, il lui suffisait de le neutraliser. Il fonctionnait grâce à de l'électricité, après tout ! Elle n'avait donc qu'à trouver sa source d'alimentation et la couper, tout comme il suffisait de retirer sa pile à la pendule pour neutraliser ses aiguilles.

Elle commença alors à nager à contrecourant dans le tunnel de lumière en tachant d'éviter les autres informations qui y circulaient comme sur une autoroute, de peur d'entrer brutalement dans l'une d'entre elles. Elle remonta dans le réseau qu'elle sondait et piratait peu à peu, avant de finalement atteindre ce qui ressemblait à une base de données… Ou plutôt à une gigantesque bibliothèque où étaient entassées toutes sortes de renseignements.

« _Voilà qui devrait me permettre de repérer l'alimentation électrique du code_ » conclu-t-elle. « _Il ne me restera plus qu'à la trouver et la couper…_ »

Elle s'y infiltra donc et commença à fouiller… Mais y extraire les informations qu'elle cherchait se révéla bien plus difficile que ce qu'elle pensait car elles étaient évidemment bien plus complexes que celles d'une pendule : ce n'était pas une simple technologie qui se contentait de faire tourner des engrenages, mais un réseau d'ordinateurs et de machines dont l'ensemble des informations se retrouvaient stockées dans la base de données. Autant dire qu'elle cherchait une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Face à cette constatation, l'enfant se demanda ce qui lui prendrait le plus de temps : essayer toutes les combinaisons possibles du code, ou bien chercher parmi toutes les données celle qui la mènerait à son alimentation pour le rendre inactif… Dans les deux cas, elle en aurait pour des heures !

« _Ou sinon, je peux tout couper en même temps…_ » remarqua-t-elle en cherchant des alternatives plus simples. « _White-Block sera plongé dans le noir et cela favorisera ma discrétion pendant que je m'échappe. Mais en contrepartie, tout le monde saura qu'il y a un problème et ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que mon absence soi remarquée…_ »

Elle posa le pour et contre, mais cette idée ressortit comme étant la plus judicieuse de toutes. Et puis, elle aurait une fenêtre de temps plus large pour s'échapper étant donné que la coupure aveuglerait tout le monde…

Elle se mit donc au travail et ce qu'elle avait acquis de son bref apprentissage avec la pendule fut suffisant pour lui permettre de ne pas s'égarer au milieu de tous ces programmes et de trouver les « rouages » à l'origine de l'ensemble de tout le système. Ses recherches se conclurent d'ailleurs très rapidement car remonter le réseau jusqu'à sa source s'apparentait à une simple ligne droite, un chemin tout tracé qu'elle n'avait qu'à suivre car il était à l'origine de tous les autres… C'était comme retrouver le tronc d'un arbre en partant d'une branche. Elle comprit qu'elle était rendue quand elle arriva face à ce qui ressemblait à la fin du tunnel, puis elle se concentra et l'énergon permit à son esprit d'exercer sa volonté sur les générateurs qui fournissaient l'électricité de l'édifice.

Et ce fut ainsi que tout comme elle avait décidé d'inverser la cadence des aiguilles de l'horloge, elle décida de couper l'alimentation de l'ensemble de White-Block : les portes automatiques, les alarmes, les ascenseurs, les lumières et les ordinateurs… tous furent coupés en laissant entendre un décrescendo sourd alors que les machines s'éteignaient une à une sans prévenir en laissant un personnel surpris. Les Firewalls n'avaient rien pu faire contre elle : ici, ils agissaient comme des chiens de garde postés à une porte pour empêcher les étrangers d'entrer… Hors en se connectant depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment, la jeune fille était déjà dans le réseau.

Elle sourit en percevant le flux d'énergie cessé d'affluer vers sa chambre et ouvrit les yeux avant de finalement retirer sa main. Cela rompit la connexion entre son cerveau et les filaments de sang énergonisés qui, privés du corps qui les alimentait, se durcirent en perdant leur luminescence avant de laisser une mince trainée bleue sur la porte qui tomba finalement en poussière.

Tout à coup, les lumières de sa chambre s'éteignirent en témoignant du succès de son opération, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité… Mais Cynder n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir car elle fut interpellée par un éclat lumineux face à elle : maintenant qu'il faisait noir, elle voyait clairement deux petites lumières bleues se réfléchir sur la surface métallisée de la porte, et il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait… de son propre reflet !

A cause de l'énergon qu'elle avait requiert et qui circulait à présent dans ses veines, la lueur au fond de son regard s'était amplifiée et ses yeux bleus brillaient plus intensément, révélant leur l'emplacement dans le noir comme si deux LED les remplaçaient. Abasourdie par cette découverte, elle avança curieusement une main vers son reflet… Mais au moment où elle toucha le métal, ce dernier se déroba : le code n'étant plus actif, le verrou se relâcha de lui-même et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement en grinçant, laissant entrevoir un couloir sombre mais éclairé par de minuscules éclairages de secours.

La blanche resta quelques instants ainsi, immobile et la main tendue devant elle, alors qu'elle réalisait lentement que la voie était libre…

… Elle était _libre_ …

…LIBRE !

Un immense poids sembla s'ôter de sa poitrine, et un sentiment de joie la foudroya si bien qu'elle manqua de s'effondrer en pleurant de soulagement… Mais au lieu de ça, sa joie fut reléguée au second plan et son esprit machinal – qui avait été amplifié depuis qu'elle avait « déversé » de l'énergon dans ses réseaux sanguins - se fit plus présent, étouffant froidement ses émotions pour ne pas se laisser submergée par ces dernières. Elle fut aussitôt déstabilisée par ce soudain vide en son fort intérieur, son soulagement s'étant envolé brusquement pour laisser place à de la froideur digne d'une machine. Mais elle comprit pourquoi : si elle commençait dès maintenant à se réjouir, elle baisserait sa garde et serait plus exposée aux dangers…

L'enfant disciplina donc son excitation et sur son visage se peignit une expression on ne pouvait plus sérieuse et déterminée.

« _Non, je ne suis pas encore libre…_ » se ressaisit-elle. « _Ce n'est pas parce que la porte est ouverte que je suis pour autant tirée d'affaire !_ »

Elle remarqua que les frissons qui parcouraient son échine n'avaient toujours pas cessé, continuant de coloriser son sang de bleu - qui s'écoulait toujours de sa blessure - et d'exciter ses muscles.

\- Tiens, j'avais presque oublié…

Visiblement, la capacité permettant à son cerveau de produire de l'énergon dans son sang opérait encore, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la désactiver… Mais cela lui était bien égal pour le moment. Comme elle était encore active, elle sentait toujours une grande force habiter son corps comme une puissante montée d'adrénaline. Rassurée par cette impression de déborder d'énergie, elle se résolut à poser ses mains sur la porte et l'entrouvrit un peu plus pour épier le couloir. Redoutant ce qu'elle pourrait y voir, elle passa lentement la tête par l'ouverture et comme il était désert, elle prit le risque de s'y aventurer.

Cynder quitta donc sa cellule sans se retourner ou regretter quoi que ce soit, avançant sur la pointe de ses pieds nus et ne laissant plus qu'entrevoir dans le passage deux lueurs bleues s'enfonçant dans la pénombre.

.

* * *

( **1*** ) : Si vous avez du mal à vous représenter la scène, visualisez dans le second film le passage où Soundwave pirate un satellite militaire. C'est assez représentatif ;)

Voilà donc un nouvel aspect des changements dans le corps de Cynder ! Maintenant qu'on les connait tous, je vais tâcher de tous vous les énumérer : cheveux blancs, yeux couleur énergon, capacités physiques et régénératives boostées, sens amplifiés, capacités d'analyse plus développées que la normale, frontière réduite entre conscient et inconscient ( ce qui lui permet d'établir des déductions si rapidement qu'elles lui viennent sous forme d'instinct/intuition ). S'ajoute désormais à cela le fait que son cerveau est capable de produire de l'énergon à l'état liquide, qui se répand ainsi dans son sang quand elle le quémande : étant donné que d'avantage d'énergon circule dans son corps, cela lui procure une sorte de montée d'adrénaline. Son sang prend alors la couleur de l'énergon ( tout comme ses yeux qui « s'illuminent » maintenant qu'il y a encore plus de cette énergie dans son corps ) et il agit comme un prolongement de son système nerveux, ce qui lui permet de le contrôler et le mouvoir… Mais aussi de se connecter à des machines fonctionnant grâce à l'électricité : ainsi, elle peut y relier son cerveau et y exercer une influence. Bref, elle est devenue une sorte de hackeuse innée.

Ça fait beaucoup de changements, je l'admets… Mais quelque chose me dit que si tout à coup votre cerveau se mettait à produire une énergie plus puissante que de l'électricité, beaucoup de choses dans votre organisme s'en retrouveraient optimisées ( c'est comme si Cynder était passée la 3G à la 4G ;D ). Ce « don » sera encore un peu développé dans le prochain chapitre... D'ailleurs, celui-ci était plus court que le précédent, je vous l'accorde… Mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain ! :D

Comme j'y faisais allusion en haut de la page, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trèèèès mal expliqué/rédigé ce passage avec le sang qui « s'énergonise »… Vous avez bien compris ? ^u^' Les origines de ce phénomène sont d'ailleurs un peu floues, mais je trouverai surement le moyen de l'expliquer « scientifiquement » dans un futur chapitre. Il faudra bien que notre jeune cobaye comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive à un moment ou un autre !

L'inconscient me fascine : l'idée d'un savoir caché intérieur, de mémoire pure et d'analyses/déductions déjà faites mais dont nous n'avons même pas accès. En temps normal, on n'a pas accès à notre inconscient : seul les lapsus, les tics ou les rêves nous le permettent. Mais Cynder, elle, a un cerveau « boosté » par l'énergon et elle a un peu plus accès à cette part d'ombre que nous renfermons tous en notre être. C'est pour ça qu'elle comprend les choses plus facilement, qu'elle découvre qu'elle avait déjà analysé quelque chose ou bien qu'elle se souvient de certaines choses pile poil au bon moment : son inconscient est plus présent et elle peut alors y avoir accès et s'en servir.

Je ferme cette petite parenthèse, et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait détester la philo ! ;)

A plus, les gens !


	7. Chap-6 : Jusqu'au bout

Salut les gens !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'avait _Fanfiction_ ces derniers temps, mais impossible de publier quoi que ce soit et mes pages avaient des beugs ( à moins que ce soit mon ordi qui me boude ). Bref, en tout cas, vous aurez droit à un loooooong chapitre ! C'est officiel : l'action arrive enfin ! Moi-même j'étais impatiente de mettre enfin en ligne ces interminables chapitres qui mettent en place les débuts de Cynder, mais maintenant, je vais pouvoir me faire plaisir ! :)

Si vous avez l'impression que parfois je m'égare dans mes descriptions, c'est parce que j'essaye de décrire au maximum certaines choses pour que vous vous en fassiez une idée bien précise, afin qu'à l'avenir, je n'ai plus besoin de tout vous re-décrire à chaque fois… Surtout que vous en aurez besoin dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture ;)

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre VI : Jusqu'au bout…**

Depuis la mystérieuse coupure de courant, le bâtiment était plongé dans le silence mais à l'étage réservé aux cellules des cobayes, une silhouette s'y frayait un chemin dans l'espoir d'en sortir.

Cynder avançait à l'aveuglette dans la presque obscurité, et elle n'aimait pas ça. L'édifice était vaste et elle n'avait connaissance que des couloirs, qu'elle avait arpenté un nombre incalculable de fois ces dernières années… Mais elle n'allait pas en direction du bloc : cette fois, elle faisait le chemin en sens inverse et bien que cela la rapprochait de sa liberté, elle n'avait plus aucun repère et le danger était omniprésent.

Alors qu'elle se demandait quand prendrait fin le dédale qu'elle traversait, une brève douleur attira son attention et la fit s'arrêter pour s'intéresser à la morsure à sa main, qui s'étalait comme une entaille tout le long de son index : la plaie à son doigt continuait de saigner, mais elle observa malgré cela une cicatrisation remarquablement précoce car la zone incriminée lui paraissait déjà plus petite… Cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques minutes qu'elle s'était blessée.

« _C'est normal…_ » se convainquit-elle. « _Si mon corps a pu se remettre de quatre années d'agonie en six heures, alors il ne serait pas étonnant que mes blessures se referment rapidement elles aussi…_ »

Après tout, l'énergon avait amélioré l'ensemble de son organisme donc logiquement, sa capacité à guérir aussi. D'ailleurs, le fluide qui s'écoulait abordait comme ses yeux une couleur bleue luminescente dans le noir, preuve qu'il y avait encore de l'énergon dans ses veines. Elle lécha primitivement l'entaille pour la nettoyer, la débarrassant du fluide dont elle surprit le gout à ne pas être différent de celui du sang, mais constata avec agacement que ce dernier continuait toujours d'affluer malgré le rapide enclenchement de son processus de guérison. Elle grimaça, n'ayant rien pour se faire un bandage de fortune… puis elle se rappela tout compte fait que _si_ , elle avait bien quelque chose ! Puisqu'elle avait un « don », Cynder l'utilisa et se concentra pour que le sang qui perlait le long de sa main se regroupe sous ses ordres et vienne envelopper son doigt, recouvrant la plaie comme un bandage avant de se durcir tout en restant flexible. Ça n'accélèrerait pas sa guérison, mais cesserait au moins l'hémorragie le temps que la blessure se referme.

« _Cela ne me permet pas uniquement de prolonger mon système nerveux pour me connecter à des appareils… Si à l'avenir je me retrouve avec une blessure plus grande, cette capacité me sera probablement bien utile !_ » pensa-t-elle en s'attardant sur le « pansement » bleu qu'elle venait de se fabriquer.

Mais absorbée par ses réflexions, elle ne perçut que trop tardivement les échos des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

« _Mince !_ » se maudit-elle quand leurs résonances percèrent finalement ses pensées. « _Ça m'apprendra à baisser ma garde !_ »

Elle jeta des regards affolés dans tous les sens, cherchant un endroit où se cacher dans cet interminable couloir… Mais il était de toute façon déjà trop tard : l'instant d'après, un faisceau lumineux se retrouva braqué sur elle et la fillette ne put que brandir ses mains devant son visage pour s'en protéger. Deux hommes en costume et équipés de holster se retrouvèrent devant elle, et elle essaya de discerner leur visage malgré la lumière qui butait contre ses rétines devenues trop sensibles.

\- C'est un des cobayes… souffla une voix grave qu'elle reconnut sans pour autant se souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

Son esprit machinal opéra immédiatement et commença à sonder sa mémoire pour se rappeler où elle l'avait entendue.

\- Les sujets n'étaient pourtant pas supposés être dans un état végétatif ? remarqua l'autre personne. Et… T'as vu ses yeux ?

\- Jolies mirettes, en effet… Mais j'aimerai mieux ne pas savoir ce que font ces timbrés entre ces murs.

Elle ne releva pas la remarque concernant son regard, ayant bien conscience ce qui les avait tant surpris. En revanche cette autre voix, qui semblait faire la paire avec la première, souleva de lointains souvenirs et lui en arracha quelques-uns de sa mémoire. Les retraçant, son cerveau reconnut enfin à qui elles appartenaient malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées : c'étaient Walker et Ryan, les deux agents qui étaient venus la chercher chez elle pour la conduire ici… Et ils n'étaient certainement pas là pour l'aider à en sortir. La veille, Attinger avait mentionné être venu avec ses hommes de main et il n'avait pas menti, ce qui voulait dire que ça s'annonçait mal pour elle.

Aveuglée par la lumière de la lampe torche, Cynder ne vit pas l'imposante carrure de Walker s'avancer.

\- Viens pas là, toi ! grommela-t-il en la tirant vers son collègue qui sortait un talkie de sa poche.

La main de l'homme lui broya le poignet, et comprenant immédiatement la dangerosité de sa situation, la jeune fille essaya de le lui soustraire en se débattant… Mais il la tenait malheureusement bien trop fermement pour qu'elle n'échappe à sa poigne. Son geste ne lui permit que d'admettre qu'aussi forte qu'elle était devenue dans ce nouveau corps « miraculeux » et après la curieuse montée d'adrénaline qui avait suivi la diffusion de l'énergon dans son sang, sa force brute n'était pas pour autant comparable à celle d'un homme entrainé. Ou du moins, elle ne l'était pas encore : elle n'avait que dix ans, après tout.

\- Agent Ryan à Attinger, fit l'homme dans son talkie. Nous avons interpellé un cobaye dans le couloir des cellules…

Cynder n'eut pas besoin de comprendre autre chose à sa phrase qu'« Attinger » qu'elle grimaça, comprenant que sa condition était devenue encore plus délicate.

\- _Un cobaye, dites-vous ?_ répondit une voix grésillante à l'autre bout du fil et que la concernée ne reconnut que trop bien. _Mais il n'en reste plus qu'un en vie…_

Leur interlocuteur sembla réfléchir, puis se mit brusquement à hurler.

 _\- Attendez une seconde, vous voulez parler du n°62 ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Vous dites que vous l'avez interpellé ?!_

\- Oui, il vagabondait… confirma Ryan. Mais il est à présent sous contrôle. La coupure de courant a probablement désactivé la porte de sa chambre.

 _\- Alors il aurait retrouvé ses fonctions motrices… Bon, dans ce cas, gardez vos positions !_ ordonna le grisonnant en reprenant son calme _. J'envoie une équipe de soutient vous assister_ _: il est_ impératif _que ce sujet ne quitte pas White-Block !_

\- Bien reçu, ne s'affola pas l'agent qui ne voyait pas en quoi une fillette shootée à l'énergon pouvait être dangereuse.

Cynder était vraiment dans la mouise, mais elle ne se laissa pas pour autant aveuglée par la panique. Elle ne savait pas se battre… Mais il n'était même plus question de choix : ces deux hommes se tenaient entre elle et sa liberté, alors il lui fallait contrer cet obstacle. Elle n'avait jamais montré de résistance à un adulte parce qu'elle leur avait toujours fait aveuglément confiance, persuadée que les gens autour d'elle ne pouvaient que vouloir son bien-être… Mais maintenant qu'elle voyait le monde comme il était vraiment et qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle était seule contre tous, elle réalisait à quel point sa confiance devait se limiter à sa propre personne.

Confiante, elle laissa donc ses nouvelles capacités de déduction opérer en s'en remettant à elles. Elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même, et puisqu'elle n'était pas assez musclée pour leur faire directement face, elle devait ruser et trouver des points faibles où frapper. Elle chercha donc comment se débarrasser de la main gauche qui lui tenait le poignet droit sans avoir à se débattre et analysa la façon dont le membre hostile était plié, la vulnérabilité de ses articulations, le mouvement des muscles qu'on pouvait deviner en observant le tissu qui les recouvrait…

« _Là, une faille !_ » discerna-t-elle soudainement. « _Je peux tenter quelque chose !_ »

Oui, elle pouvait tenter quelque chose. Pour la première fois, elle allait se rebeller. Pour la première fois, elle s'autoriserait à s'insurger et à ne plus jamais se laissait faire.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre au point un plan car elle savait qu'elle n'en avait non seulement pas le temps, mais également que sa situation était trop instable pour lui permettre de se projeter précisément dans l'avenir : à quoi bon élaborer une stratégie puisque des aléas pouvaient la faire éclater à tout instant ? La fillette n'eut donc même pas terminé de mettre au point son mouvement qu'elle l'amorça sans hésiter, convaincue que ses réflexes peaufineraient son geste en fonction de la réaction de l'homme… S'en remettant entièrement à ses analyses et ses réflexes inconscients, elle prit par surprise son adversaire qui n'eut même pas le temps de résister et tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les mollets, ce qui eut très peu d'effet offensif sur lui… Mais qui fut suffisant pour rediriger son attention. Déconcerté par ce soudain contact sur sa jambe qui l'incita à observer ses pieds, il négligea l'emprise qu'il avait sur la fillette et cette dernière sentit la main qui lui tenait le poignet se desserrer, pas assez pour qu'elle s'en débarrasse, mais suffisamment pour lui permettre de le bouger et saisir à son tour prestement celui de l'agent. Elle s'aida de son autre main, tenant à présent fermement le poignet de l'homme, et dans un mouvement brusque le fit tourner alors qu'elle reculait pour se positionner derrière lui. Immédiatement, les articulations du bras de l'adulte suivirent le mouvement et se tordirent douloureusement jusqu'à l'épaule. La souffrance qui tirailla ses muscles lui fit ouvrir sa main gauche en libérant la jeune fille et, trop surpris, l'agent n'eut pas le temps de riposter ni même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait :

\- Qu'est-ce que… ! n'eut-il que le temps de souffler.

Désormais libre de ses mouvements, l'esprit vif de la blanche improvisa et lui fit mettre plus d'énergie dans sa clé, ce qui força l'homme à mettre un genou à terre. Elle avait beau être moins forte que l'adulte, la clé faisait office de levier et répartissait astucieusement son énergie pour rendre son geste redoutablement efficace. Un instinct issu de ses études subconscientes lui conseilla de le frapper avec son coude sur un point précis de son épaule, ce qu'elle mit sans hésiter en application. Le choc remonta dans son bras et lui donna de désagréables fourmillements, mais au moment de l'impact, un bruit sourd s'extirpa du dos de Walker… et elle comprit en même temps que lui qu'elle venait de lui luxer l'articulation.

L'armoire à glace cria et tomba lourdement par terre, tenant son membre désormais inutilisable avec son autre bras. Cynder, elle, n'éprouva pas la moindre once de compassion en l'entendant geindre ou bien en voyant la forme tordue de sa silhouette. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle blessait quelqu'un, mais au lieu de ressentir de la culpabilité face à son geste, elle n'avait fait preuve d'aucune hésitation et ressentit au contraire un grand vide s'instaurer dans ses pensées.

Au plus profond d'elle, elle se refusait de ressentir le moindre sentiment à l'égard des deux hommes. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire étant donné qu'ils étaient par définitions ses ennemis, puis ensuite parce qu'étouffer ses émotions ne pouvait que rendre ses pensées plus performantes puisqu'elle ne les focaliserait uniquement sur son unique objectif : être libre.

« _J'ai besoin de me_ _concentrer…_ » s'intima-t-elle mentalement. « _Je dois me débarrasser de ma peur, de ma pitié et de mes incertitudes… Je dois les oublier pour pouvoir être plus forte !_ »

Face à cette silencieuse demande et l'urgence de neutraliser les agents, quelque chose se déclencha soudain en elle. La fillette sentit alors son propre esprit reléguer avec une redoutable aisance ses émotions tandis que ses pensées déjà redoutablement mécaniques semblèrent monopoliser son corps, comme pour faire d'elle une _machine_ … Elle se surprise à pouvoir ainsi volontairement choisir de bannir ses sentiments, mais elle en déduit facilement qu'une telle chose était possible uniquement grâce à l'énergon qui circulait en elle. Après tout, il lui permettait un impressionnant contrôle sur elle-même… Alors pourquoi sur ses émotions ?

Sa surprise disparut elle aussi bientôt, et sa tête se retrouva désormais vide du moindre sentiment. L'expression de son visage changea et devint impassible en laissant seulement s'afficher une inébranlable détermination dans son regard. Le passé et le futur semblèrent disparaitre, et elle eut tout à coup l'impression qu'il n'existait à présent plus que le présent, des obstacles à sa liberté et la nécessité de les abattre.

Elle perçut un mouvement derrière elle, et elle se mit aussitôt à courir en direction de l'autre agent, sachant qu'il lui poserait problème jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en état de lui nuire. Bien que venant tout juste de la voir à l'œuvre, Ryan mit du temps à accepter l'incroyable et inattendue dangerosité de l'enfant face à lui et se saisit tardivement de son Glock dans le holster de sa veste, s'apprêtant à la tenir en joue car trop dépassé par les évènements pour réagir autrement.

Elle avait beau ne pas être assez forte pour assommer à main nue un homme, son agilité et sa vivacité d'esprit trouva instantanément comment compenser son problème pour à défaut de le neutraliser complètement, au moins l'empêcher de la poursuivre. Ayant amorcé son geste bien avant lui, Cynder le devança donc et pénétra sa garde, rendant l'arme inefficace en restant ainsi en dehors de sa ligne de mire. Elle sauta prestement pour donner de la puissance à son coup, puis laissa la gravité abattre ses pieds à l'intérieur du genou droit de l'homme : un horrible bruit d'os brisé témoigna de sa fracture, et l'agent lâcha son arme pour tenir sa jambe en hurlant et s'écrouler, fracassant dans sa chute sa lampe torche qui replongea les lieux dans le noir.

Ne comptant pas manquer pareille occasion, elle récupéra le pistolet et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, quittant le couloir pour s'engouffrer dans un autre. Comme elle n'entendit personne la suivre hormis les cris lointains des deux hommes, elle s'adossa à un mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle avait réussi. Elle venait pour la première fois de s'insurger, de se battre pour elle-même. Et elle en sortait victorieuse.

Réagissant au fait que le danger était à présent derrière elle, ses émotions retrouvèrent alors d'elles-mêmes leur place dans son esprit, ramenant progressivement son excitation face à la situation, sa fierté face à ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, mais aussi sa surprise d'avoir bel et bien rendu ses propres pensées aussi mécaniques qu'une machine.

« _Ça doit être grâce à cette espèce de montée d'adrénaline que je ressens depuis que mon cerveau a déversé de l'énergon dans mon sang_ … » déduit-elle. « _Non seulement ça a aussitôt boosté l'ensemble de mes capacités déjà bien boostées par l'énergon qui parcourt mon système nerveux, mais en plus ça me permet d'avoir le contrôle sur mes sentiments…_ »

Pourtant, elle ne s'attarda pas davantage ce sur fait, son pragmatisme l'obligeant à passer à autre chose. Après tout, elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire.

Se rappelant alors du poids de sa trouvaille dans ses mains, la fille aux cheveux blancs observa curieusement l'objet qu'elle avait pris à Ryan et releva avant toute chose qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle avait souvent vu dans les mains son père… et cette simple pensée arracha aussitôt de sa mémoire la scène morbide où elle voyait du haut des escaliers sa mère, les tempes transpercées par trois balles. Elle grimaça en pensant à ce douloureux souvenir, mais pourtant en étant ainsi confrontée à ce morceau de passé, elle trouva en lui encore plus de force et de volonté pour se rebeller et se dresser face à ceux qui chercherait à lui nuire.

Elle se concentra donc et tâcha alors de rapidement analyser l'arme : elle était malgré tout différente de celle de Sean, mais l'examen de chacune de ses formes lui permit de comprendre comment s'en servir. Il lui serait très facile de la manier car malgré ses petites mains, l'arme lui assurait une bonne prise grâce à la texture adhérente de sa crosse. Elle trouva comment retirer le chargeur et constata qu'il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de balles sur la vingtaine qui pouvait y loger, ce qui était relativement peu mais elle estima que c'était pour le moment suffisant. Elle chercha la sécurité qui se révéla être au niveau de la détente et fit coulisser la partie supérieure du Glock, un cliquetis significatif lui indiquant que l'arme était chargée.

\- Bon, au moins, j'ai de quoi me défendre… murmura-t-elle avec satisfaction.

N'ayant pas d'endroit où le ranger dans sa robe d'hôpital, elle le garda en main et imita la façon dont l'agent le tenait quelques instants avant qu'elle ne le désarme. Elle se remit alors en route et progressa ainsi, brandissant prudemment le pistolet devant elle en se demandant si le bâtiment n'avait pas été conçu selon les plans d'un labyrinthe, lassée d'enchainer couloir sombre sur couloir sombre. Ces derniers étaient tous étrangement vides, et comme les numéros sur les portes indiquaient qu'elle approchait de la centième et dernière cellule, la proximité de la sortie la mit en confiance… Mais elle fut rapidement contredite par un bruit de cavale au détour de quelques passages, la tétanisant sur place.

« _L'équipe de soutient !_ » jura-t-elle en se souvenant de la conversation de Ryan avec Attinger alors que le vacarme piétonnier, bien qu'étant loin, se rapprochait dangereusement.

En étudiant le martèlement des chaussures sur le sol, elle en conclut qu'ils étaient une quinzaine d'hommes et elle comprit immédiatement que face à tant d'adversaires, elle n'aurait pas autant de chance qu'avec les deux précédents - d'autant plus qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de balles pour tous les neutraliser. Mais le nœud du problème résidait essentiellement dans le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin pour se rapprocher d'une possible sortie que celui-ci… Sauf que si elle voulait éviter le groupe qui venait dans sa direction, elle devrait inévitablement faire marche arrière. Son esprit mathématique l'alerta dans la foulée que le pourcentage concernant ses chances de s'enfuir était devenu relativement faible… Mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner par les chiffres : rien n'était impossible à partir du moment qu'il resterait plus de zéro pourcent !

Elle se retourna donc et revint sur ses pas en courant, refaisant finalement le trajet en sens inverse et elle arriva bientôt à la hauteur des deux agents qu'elle avait mis au tapis. Ryan étouffait ses hurlements en tenant son genou blessé et semblait enfermé dans sa douleur, ne la remarquant même pas. En revanche, à sa vue, Walker s'agenouilla difficilement et chercha à attraper de sa main valide le talkie-walkie que son collègue avait fait tomber. Ne souhaitant pas particulièrement que la nouvelle de sa fuite – et accessoirement sa « dangerosité » - se répande et qu'une autre vague armée ne déboule encore, la jeune fille pointa pour la première fois le Glock dans sa main sur quelque chose.

Une fois de plus, le gros du travail fut fait inconsciemment : les analyses faites par son cerveau –qu'elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs vraiment plus qu'à comparer à un « ordinateur » - rendirent leur verdict et lui indiquèrent comment s'y prendre. La sensation fut encore celle d'une intuition, d'une évidence, et elle obtempéra. Des lignes semblèrent se former dans l'espace, comme l'apparition des possibles trajectoires de la balle qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer, et elle choisit finalement l'une d'entre elles en alignant son regard avec sa cible et son arme. Elle ferma un œil et expira, puis appuya sur la détente.

Le recul de l'objet dans sa main la surprit, manquant de la lui faire lâcher, et la détonation qui sonna comme un coup de tonnerre lui parut étrangement familière comme si elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Avec sa clarté d'esprit, elle n'eut aucun mal à se remémorer d'où mais décida d'ignorer ce souvenir, peu désir de s'y replonger. Elle se focalisa donc plutôt sur l'instant présent et put regarder sa balle faire mouche : elle se logea dans la petite radio en la faisant exploser dans les mains de l'homme qui cria, le bras tout entier blessé par les projections. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour contempler la scène et enjamba l'agent pour revenir encore un peu plus sur ses pas, ne prêtant pas attention aux insultes qui fusaient derrière elle.

Elle n'aimait pas ce plan qui la forçait à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les entrailles du bâtiment, mais elle n'avait pas le choix… Alors elle continua de courir, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil au numéro des portes qui défilaient pour pouvoir se situer.

« _N°90… N°80… N°70…_ »

Elle arriva bientôt à la hauteur son ancienne _chambre_ , la N°62, mais continua sa progression en se rapprochant de plus en plus du « bloc à injection » qui formerait un cul-de-sac. Elle remarqua au passage qu'en coupant le courant, les verrous des autres cellules s'étaient relâchés avec le sien, et cela rajouta quelques pourcents aux probabilités qu'elle s'évade d'ici : White-Block était plongé dans le noir ce qui offrait par conséquent une mauvaise visibilité et avec toutes ces portes ouvertes, les hommes derrière elle devraient progresser plus lentement car ils devraient fouiller chacune des salles une par une… Ce qui lui accorderait donc toujours plus de temps pour trouver une solution.

« _N°60… N°50… N°40… N°30… N°20… N°10…_ » énuméra-t-elle mentalement pour se situer.

Sa course lui parut interminable, mais elle arriva bientôt au terminus des longs couloirs et rentra dans la grande pièce blanche qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de décrire, refermant la porte derrière elle avant de s'y adosser puis s'y laisser finalement glisser, posant son arme à côté d'elle. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr car il s'agissait de la pièce la plus reculée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle serait donc fouillée en dernier… Mais Dieu, qu'elle haïssait cet endroit ! Elle y avait vécu tellement de malheur, tellement de douleur ! Elle se souvenait même de la sensation des allés et venus des aiguilles dans la chair de son bras, encore et encore...

« _J'avais si mal… Et pourtant je continuais de t'attendre, maman…_ »

Une étouffante tristesse s'empara d'elle à cette pensée… Et face à cela, Cynder remarqua soudain que quelque chose venait de changer en elle. Cherchant quoi, elle constata après un bref moment d'introspection qu'en effet, elle se sentait plus _faible_. Elle éprouvait de la peur et de l'anxiété à un niveau qui la surprise, et cherchant à contrer cette bien curieuse impression, elle se concentra et essaya de repousser ses sentiments au fond de son esprit comme elle l'avait fait pour son affrontement avec Walker et Ryan. Elle demanda à faire le vide dans son esprit, oublié ce qu'était la peur et l'anxiété…

…Mais rien ne se passa.

Perdue car ne comprenant pas d'où lui venait une telle impotence, la petite fille se demanda ce qu'il se passa et comme pour renforcer ses questionnements, le doigt qu'elle avait mordu fut traversé par un petit picotement presque plaintif qui l'incita à y focaliser son attention : elle observa la blessure et constata alors que l'énergon liquide qu'elle avait transformé en « pansement » pour stopper l'hémorragie avait commencé à s'effriter sans même qu'elle ne lui donne l'ordre de disparaitre, sa capacité à transformer son sang semblant prendre fin.

« _Mince !_ _Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que… mon_ pouvoir _est limité dans le temps ?_ »

La réponse vint quand la croute bleue disparue tout à coup, tombant en poussière pour faire réapparaitre la blessure toujours ouverte mais qui semblait encore plus petite, ne laissant plus aucun doute quant à sa capacité à guérir bien plus rapidement que naturel. Du sang s'écoulait encore de la plaie mais il était redevenu majoritairement rouge, bien que quelques gouttes bleuâtres s'y échappaient encore. Aussitôt, l'enfant tourna la tête et chercha à voir le reflet de ses yeux lumineux sur le métal de la porte où elle était adossée… Mais presque rien n'accrocha son regard, preuve qu'à l'intérieur de son corps, son sang commençait bel et bien à redevenir normal.

Cela attesta de ce qu'elle redoutait : l'énergon qui y circulait perdait peu à peu en vigueur et par conséquent elle aussi, faisant descendre progressivement l'impression de force. Tout comme son cerveau aurait engendré de l'adrénaline, elle avait produit une certaine quantité de cette énergie bleue pour la déverser dans son sang, d'abord pour transformer ce dernier et ensuite pour la rendre plus forte… mais elle avait déjà consommé beaucoup de ce « pouvoir ».

« _On y réfléchira plus tard !_ » s'ordonna-t-elle en secouant la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées qui semblaient désormais plus difficiles à discipliner. « _Je perds mes forces… Alors il faut que je me dépêche !_ »

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Maintenant qu'elle avait conscience de ce fait, elle se rendit enfin compte à quel point elle haletait et que le semblant d'énergie qui lui restait provenait en fait des quelques gouttes d'énergon que ses muscles n'avaient pas encore dépensé. C'était donc pour cela, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions et que ses pensées si vives étaient à présent si confuses, ayant du mal à s'organiser : en plus de la dissipation de l'énergon dans son sang, la fatigue la rattrapait et comme n'importe quel être vivant, faisait peu à peu régresser ses capacités. Il avait beau être parcourut par une énergie plus puissante que d'origine, son corps demeurait toujours celui d'une enfant et cavaler ainsi à travers White-Block l'avait tout simplement épuisé.

Après avoir enchainé pour la première fois autant de victoires, elle se refusa cette faiblesse qui ne pourrait que la trahir et ramassa alors le Glock. Elle s'accorda un bref instant pour reprendre un souffle normal, puis se résolue à se relever afin de recommencer à chercher une solution pour s'enfuir. La pièce étant elle aussi plongée dans le noir depuis la coupure, les seuls éclairages provenaient des écrans des quelques machines qui semblaient alimentée de manière autonome. Elle étudia attentivement la salle, mais cette dernière ne présenta pas d'autre issue que sa porte principale…

Trop épuisé, son inconscient ne put pratiquement plus contenir la panique qui remonta en elle. Cynder la laissa l'aveugler et l'appréhension lui saisit le ventre en une douleur oppressante. Sentant son contrôle sur elle-même lui échapper, elle se laissait submerger par la peur… Et encore, _peur_ était un faible mot : elle était _terrifiée_. Elle avait à présent clairement l'impression d'être traquée, devenue la proie de personnes qui voulaient la réduire à l'état d'objet et d'autres la poursuivaient en ce moment même pour y aider.

 _« Ça n'arrivera jamais… Je m'enfuirais loin d'ici !_ » se répéta-t-elle mentalement pour se donner du courage. « _Je vais trouver une sortie !_ »

Frustrée car ne pouvant pas abandonner après être allée si loin, la fillette sentit sa panique s'exprimer en libérant quelques larmes qui pointèrent au coin de ses yeux pour perler sur ses joues… Et à ce contact humide, un courant d'air provenant d'au-dessus d'elle se fit plus frais et insistant, lui indiquant sa provenance. Surprise, elle redressa alors la tête et constata avec étonnement qu'un conduit d'aération traversait le plafond, une ouverture grillagée laissant passer un air neuf dans la pièce. Ne l'ayant jamais remarqué, elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une idée lui redonna espoir : elle venait peut-être de trouver une autre issue !

Cette perspective l'incita à escalader le grand siège blanc où elle s'était de si nombreuses fois abandonnée à son sort, puis sauta pour atteindre la plaque grillagée qui laissait passer l'air. Le plafond était haut mine de rien, et comme elle n'arrivait pas jusqu'à lui, elle redressa le dossier du fauteuil pour grimper maladroitement sur l'appui-tête. Elle étira ses bras de tout leur long et quand ses doigts parvinrent à soulever la trappe, un soulagement immense lui donna envie de s'effondrer en sanglotant. Elle le contint toutefois, jeta son arme dans le conduit et s'y hissa difficilement avant de refermer la plaque derrière elle. Cette fois, hormis la faible lumière de la salle qui s'infiltrait par l'ouverture grillagée, elle était entièrement plongée dans le noir. L'espace était très étroit, mais sa carrure malinfre se montra enfin utile car elle lui permettrait d'y ramper et ainsi d'y circuler, ce que des hommes tels que les agents qu'elle avait à ses trousses seraient incapables de faire.

Alors qu'elle cherchait du courage pour s'enfoncer dans cet espace peu chaleureux, un bruit sourd et des exclamations de voix la firent sursauter et elle put observer à travers la petite grille que la fameuse équipe de soutient venait de franchir la porte du bloc. Des personnes lourdement armées pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce et braquèrent leur lampe torche dans tous ses recoins, retournant les tables et les machines. Cynder déglutit et retint sa respiration, priant pour que personne au-dessous d'elle n'ait l'idée de relever la tête ou ne s'interroge sur le dossier du siège excessivement redressé.

\- RAS ! cracha dans un talkie l'un des hommes vêtu d'un long manteau noir, incontestablement le meneur de cette joyeuse bande. Votre n°62 n'est pas là non plus !

\- _Alors il faut continuer à chercher !_ s'écria la voix d'Attinger à travers le petit appareil. _Ce n'est qu'une gamine, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin !_

\- Navré de vous décevoir, mais elle s'est envolée ! Toutes les cellules ont été fouillées et d'après Walker quand on l'a retrouvé, elle était partie en direction du bloc…

\- _Continuez à chercher, Savoy !_ se répéta sèchement son chef qui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. _Elle ne peut pas avoir quitté le bâtiment… Elle ne DOIT pas avoir quitté le bâtiment !_

Le dénommé Savoy n'en répondit rien et se contenta de ranger sa radio en grommelant des ordres. Il ressortit de la pièce accompagné des autres agents, et tous repartirent apparemment fouiller les dizaines de cellules.

Comprenant que si elle voulait bouger c'était maintenant ou jamais, Cynder arracha enfin son regard de la plaque grillagée et commença à ramper à travers le conduit, priant pour que sa fine structure en métal ne gémisse pas sous son poids… Mais elle parvint heureusement à se faufiler sans bruit, contente d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire sûre. Le vent frais lui soufflait dans le dos, mais ne pouvant pas de toute façon faire demi-tour dans un espace aussi étroit, elle chercha à rejoindre le bout de ce tunnel en laissant les courants d'air la guider, priant pour qu'ils la conduisent vers l'extérieur de l'édifice.

.

* * *

.

La blanche ne sut pas combien de temps elle passa à ramper ainsi, mais elle fut désormais certaine qu'il n'y avait plus aucune goutte d'énergon dans son sang depuis longtemps : elle n'avait plus rien qui lui apportait de la force, et ses yeux avaient probablement dû retrouver une luminosité normale car leur lueur ne se reflétait plus du tout sur la surface métallisée du conduit. De même, les rares gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient encore de la blessure à son doigt – d'ailleurs quasiment cicatrisée - avaient perdu toute luminescence dans le noir et plus rien n'accrochait son regard, la laissant sans repères dans l'obscurité de cet espace confiné.

Ayant au bout d'un moment besoin de souffler un peu, elle s'immobilisa pour se laisser choir à plat ventre dans le conduit.

« _Je pourrais essayer de déverser à nouveau de l'énergon dans mon sang…_ » songea-t-elle en enviant l'impression de déborder d'énergie qu'elle avait eu la première fois qu'elle avait utilisé ce _don_.

Cherchant donc dans sa situation à retrouver un semblant de force, elle se concentra pour réenclencher cette fameuse capacité, s'attendant à ce qu'un nouveau frisson se fasse ressentir ainsi qu'une nouvelle « montée d'adrénaline »… Mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne se produisit hormis une violente douleur qui assaillit son crâne. Gémissante, elle le prit entre ses mains en étouffant un cri et comprit alors que non seulement cette capacité était limitée dans le temps, mais qu'en plus de cela, elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser à sa guise.

« _Génial !_ » se plaignit-elle alors qu'en cherchant plus de force, elle n'avait finalement récolté que de terribles maux de tête.

Quelque chose de chaud coula de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres, et elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre le goût du sang en y passant sa langue. Ce qui confirma ce qu'elle craignait : elle avait trop forcé sur son don. La partie de sa tête qui déversait dans son sang de l'énergon à l'état liquide devait être un genre de muscle et il avait une limite lui aussi, la migraine qu'elle ressentait étant en fait, à sa façon, une sorte de courbature... Mais néanmoins, cela présentait un certain intérêt car il pourrait comme un muscle être travaillé pour devenir plus endurant et vigoureux. Après tout, elle ne s'en était servi qu'une seule et première fois et n'avait donc pas dû en produire tant que ça…

« _J'aurais pleins d'autres occasions de le tester…_ » se convainquit-elle en reprenant son chemin. « _Pour le moment, je dois me concentrer et m'enfuir d'ici !_ »

Mais sa volonté n'effaçait pas son épuisement. En prime de son récent mal de crâne, ses avants bras et ses genoux lui faisaient horriblement mal à force de ramper et la position qu'elle gardait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures éveillait peu à peu une douleur dans ses abdominaux, ayant été trop requis. Elle haletait et ses mains devenues moites avaient du mal à tenir le Glock, alors que ses muscles tremblaient tellement l'effort qu'elle leur demandait devenait insupportable. Sa si remarquable lucidité s'envolait peu à peu et ses facultés d'analyses avec elle, la laissant confuse et effrayée.

Epuisée, son cerveau pourtant imprégné d'énergon était moins actif, moins performant, et elle redevenait une simple enfant… Elle redevenait _vulnérable_.

Elle n'arrivait plus à étudier correctement son environnement, sa fatigue faisant progressivement disparaitre ses capacités. Le confinement de l'espace l'angoissait, elle se cognait, s'empêtrait dans ses cheveux, se trompait parfois de direction en atteignant des culs-de-sac et devait revenir sur ses pas à reculons… Elle était de moins en moins discrète et à chaque fois que l'écho d'un choc contre la structure du conduit remontait à travers ce dernier, son cœur ratait un battement et la peur d'être repérée devenait un plus présente, un plus importante… Un peu plus ancrée en elle pour y insinuer de la pure panique.

Ses yeux devinrent tout à coup lourds mais elle lutta pour les garder grands ouverts.

« _Non, je suis si près du but… Je ne dois pas abandonner ! Je dois me battre jusqu'au bout !_ »

Ce fut alors au détour d'un virage particulièrement pénible qu'une lumière buta contre ses rétines et l'aveugla soudainement, renforçant un peu plus son mal de crâne – bien que son nez ne saignait plus depuis un moment déjà. L'esprit engourdi par la douleur qui parcourait son corps à bout, Cynder ne réfléchit même pas alors qu'elle rampait par automatisme vers ce qui ressemblait enfin à une issue. Elle arriva face à ce qu'elle prenait pour la fin de son calvaire puis se retrouva face à une hélice qui expédiait l'air hors du conduit. Elle prit le temps d'observer ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, profitant de ce temps d'arrêt pour souffler et tenter d'expédier un horrible point de côté… Mais à son plus grand dam, un éclairage artificiel lui indiqua qu'elle était toujours à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était que la salle jusqu'où elle était parvenue semblait aussi vaste que vide.

Hésitante mais n'ayant pas dans son état la tête à réfléchir, elle dévissa doucement l'hélice et s'aventura hors du conduit, se laissant douloureusement tomber par terre avec son arme en appréciant la grandeur des lieux. Craignant que le bruit de sa chute n'ait attiré l'attention, elle jeta des regards frénétiques tout autour d'elle mais fut rassurée de voir qu'elle était dans ce qui ressemblait à un parking souterrain, baigné dans des lumières mobiles qu'on avait apparemment posées après la coupure de courant. Et hormis quelques voitures, il était vide de toute présence et plongé dans un silence significatif.

La fillette en déduit qu'elle était bien seule et elle voulut se relever, mais ses jambes flanchèrent sous elle et la plaquèrent au sol. Maudissant son corps épuisé et peu désireuse de rester autant à découvert, elle attrapa son arme – qu'elle commençait d'ailleurs à en avoir marre de trimballer partout comme un fardeau - et se traina à quatre pattes jusqu'à une voiture pour s'y adosser et étudier son environnement.

Elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal, peur, soif après tant d'effort, elle n'avait plus d'énergon dans son sang pour lui assurer un soutien musculaire et pas la moindre idée de comment elle allait faire pour sortir d'ici. Il y avait des voitures tout autour d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas conduire et elle n'avait pas la force d'aller fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour les visionner et voir comment sa mère s'y prenait : le surmenage avait rendu sa mémoire floue…

« _Ce n'est pas grave…_ » chercha-t-elle à se rassurer en fermant les yeux et resserrant son emprise sur le Glock. « _Je suis dans un parking, donc il y a forcément une sortie directe sur l'extérieur. Ensuite, j'aurais juste à courir le plus loin possible et tout sera fini. Je serai libres… libre. Je pourrais…_ »

\- Mais… Comment tu es arrivée là, toi ?! fit une voix à côté de la voiture.

La brusque interruption de ses pensées la fit violement sursauter alors que son cœur manqua de jaillir hors de sa cage thoracique. La terreur qui la saisit fut d'une violence inouïe et sa réaction fut des plus impulsives, animée seulement par l'horreur d'avoir été retrouvée. Sa raison n'attendit même pas de comprendre qui était l'intrus, et la blanche se retourna vivement dans sa direction en faisant feu avant même d'avoir visé, vidant son arme sur la menace alors que son poignet menaça de se casser sous la pression des reculs trop répétitifs.

Les détonations furent amplifiées par le vaste espace qui les entourait et résonnèrent dans tout le bâtiment de White-Block, surprenant Savoy et ses hommes qui fouillaient encore les cellules à la recherche du cobaye n°62. Quand les bruits sourds se dissipèrent et que le silence revint à la charge, la jeune fille resta quelques instants en transe, haletante et aveuglée par sa frayeur alors qu'elle continuait de presser la gâchette de son arme désormais vidée de munitions… Il lui fallut un certain temps pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque viable, et quand elle se calma enfin, ce fut pour contempler un corps inerte à ses pieds, sa blouse blanche tachetée de rouge.

\- E-Eddy ? bégaya-t-elle en reconnaissant le corps.

Il s'était écroulé sur le ventre et même si l'enfant n'avait même pas cherché à viser et que la majorité des balles avaient été perdues, la flaque vermeille qui naquit en-dessous de lui démontra qu'elle avait fait mouche mortellement… et sa simple vue lui donna l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qui la suivrait toute sa vie.

 _Des détonnassions, un corps inerte, un sol maculé par le sang et le canon d'une arme encore fumant…_

Sans même s'en rendre compte, la fillette fut transportée à travers le temps l'espace d'un bref instant, avant de revenir dans le monde réel. Le silence devint alors des plus étouffants, et elle lâcha tout à coup son pistolet comme s'il l'eut soudainement brulé alors qu'elle comprenait enfin que c'était bien elle qui avait fait feu. Un sentiment perça peu à peu les frontières de ses pensées confuses et il lui sembla qu'une lame glacée venait de lui transpercer le ventre : maintenant qu'elle était trop affaiblie pour avoir un quelconque contrôle sur ses sentiments, son geste était loin de la laisser indifférente.

Elle venait de tirer sur quelqu'un.

Elle venait de tirer sur quelqu'un, avait fait mouche et l'avait tué. Elle avait pris une vie.

Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir.

Car ce n'était pas de la culpabilité qui lui tenait ainsi les tripes, c'était un autre sentiment… Elle ne savait pas encore quoi mais lentement, la réponse vint d'elle-même à force de scruter le corps du roux : le genre humain l'avait profondément dégouté, on lui avait fait d'horribles choses pour de bien piètres motifs et l'homme à ses pieds était l'un de ces monstres. Tous ses souvenirs le concernant pouvaient en témoigner.

Non, ce n'était pas de la culpabilité : c'était en fait un profond _soulagement_. Celui d'avoir fait feu, celui de voir son ennemi à terre et de le contempler vaincu.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, il le méritait ! conclut-elle de sa petite voix entre deux halètements pour se rassurer, essayant de reprendre ses esprits en main. Je lui ai pris sa vie mais c'était pour sauver la mienne, et sa mort empêchera surement celle de beaucoup d'autres personnes... Alors oui, c'est la première fois que je tire sur quelqu'un, mais ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière ! Maintenant, il faut que j'avance !

Ce petit monologue eut son effet car ses émotions en pagaille se disciplinèrent. Bien qu'épuisée, l'enfant retrouva sa détermination et parvint à se redresser sur ses jambes, ne ramassant pas le Glock qui de toute façon ne lui serait plus utile avec un chargeur vide. Les détonations avaient trahi sa position et elle devait se dépêcher de partir avant que d'autres de ces fichus agents ne déboulent encore de nulle part.

Elle quitta enfin du regard la scène macabre maintenant que cette dernière ne suscitait plus rien en elle et chercha une éventuelle indication pour retrouver la sortie, ce qui était bien loin d'être facile étant donné que la seule source de lumière provenait des quelques projecteurs sur pieds installés un peu partout. Avec la coupure de courant, les ascenseurs de ce parking souterrain seraient inévitablement hors service… Mais par un véritable coup de chance, son regard accrocha quelque part dans cet immense espace un panneau indiquant des escaliers de secours et elle bénit cette apparition. Elle commença à avancer dans sa direction, mais alors qu'elle venait enfin de soustraire son geste funeste de ses pensées, un murmure derrière elle la força à se retourner.

Eddy était toujours en vie, même si ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Intriguée, elle se permit de l'approcher et se pencha sur lui tout en restant à une distance acceptable.

\- Je ne… veux pas… soufflait-il d'une voix faible.

Curieuse, elle s'autorisa à se courber un peu plus sur le roux, le contemplant sans pitié ou compassion… seulement avec satisfaction. Elle se surprenait elle-même à apprécier de voir ainsi souffrir quelqu'un, mais elle se le justifia sans problème : ce cas était exceptionnel, car après tout ce temps où il l'avait contemplé agoniser, c'était à présent à son tour.

C'était sa revanche.

L'homme tendit misérablement une main vers elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens bleus et glacials, comme s'il espérait qu'elle l'aide.

\- Non, je… je ne veux pas… que la _mort_ m'emporte !

Ses implorations étaient pathétiques, mais voir son tortionnaire dans une telle condition la plongea dans une extase incomparable. Il souffrait… et elle se délecta de sa douleur, happée par les tremblements qui secouaient le corps mourant face à elle alors qu'une sensation de justice remontait en son être et comblait son esprit vengeur. Elle ne faisait que rééquilibrer la balance, mais elle le trouvait malgré tout chanceux car son agonie serait courte… alors que la sienne avait durée de longues années. Cette simple idée la révolta et estimant qu'il ne méritait pas une telle faveur, elle se pencha sur lui sans méfiance, sachant qu'il ne se relèverait jamais de toute façon, puis elle positionna sa tête à côté de la sienne pour que ses lèvres frôlent ses oreilles avec une douce hypocrisie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. _Elle_ ne devrait plus tarder…

Le regard de l'homme se fit vide, alors qu'il se souvint alors de l'origine de cette phrase qui aujourd'hui se retournait contre lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais rien n'en sorti jamais. Il avait répété cette phrase tellement de fois qu'elle n'avait plus eu de sens pour lui… mais maintenant que lui aussi se retrouvait confronté à la mort, elle lui paraissait cruelle, douloureuse… évidente.

Cynder vit clairement l'espoir mourir dans son regard en une fraction de seconde alors que, elle, l'avait perdu en l'espace de quatre ans. Oui, c'était évident : la mort viendrait bientôt le prendre… et c'était tout ce qu'elle lui souhaitait.

Se sentant tout à coup revigorée après cette première vendetta, l'enfant se redressa sans demander son reste et s'élança vers la cage d'escalier qu'elle avait repéré, hantée par le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien tout en ignorant l'homme agonisant, qui enrageait d'injustice dans les dernières secondes de sa vie.

.

* * *

.

Comme elle avait coupé l'ensemble du courant, Cynder ne fut pas surprise de constater que les portes donnant accès au parking avaient elles aussi vu leur verrou se relâcher. En revanche, elle était surprise que personne n'y ait été posté pour les surveiller. Bon, en même temps, ils étaient tous occupés avec un problème plus important : elle. Alors elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle gravit les marches deux par deux, puisant dans l'énergie qu'elle avait trouvé en se vengeant d'Eddy pour ne pas s'écrouler contre l'un des murs. Il lui semblait que cet escalier en colimaçon était sans fin, et elle redoutait à chaque marche de tomber sur quelqu'un de malvenu. La fatigue altérait sa capacité à analyser et elle craignait de ne plus être en état pour improviser ou tenter quoi que ce soit si elle se retrouvait confrontée à des agents. Non, en fait, elle en était persuadée : si elle se faisait attraper maintenant, elle serait incapable de lutter et ce serait la fin de tout espoir d'échapper à un destin de simple « pile » à énergon pour White-Block.

Mais la chance semblait être de son côté aujourd'hui car elle parvint finalement sans altercation au bout de cet enfer montant. Exténuée, elle poussa une énième porte alors qu'elle quittait la cage d'escalier puis se pencha aussitôt en avant pour tenir ses genoux et reprendre son souffle… Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand coup de vent glacé vienne lui piquer les yeux et faire voleter ses cheveux, l'incitant à relever la tête.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

L'extérieur. Elle était à l'extérieur : il n'y avait plus aucun mur, plus aucune porte… seulement un grand espace dégagé devant elle.

Elle était sortie.

Elle resta d'abord figée sur le palier, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait faire, alors qu'elle contemplait le Monde, interdite, avant de se mettre à pleurer silencieusement en voyant au-dessus d'elle un ciel nocturne et étoilé, sublime... vertigineux tellement son plafond différait de ceux minuscules de l'édifice où elle avait été prisonnière. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle n'avait pas pu respirer la liberté à pleins poumons…

Hésitante, elle s'avança en promenant ses pieds nus sur le goudron froid et s'aventura un peu plus dans ce monde qui lui semblait à présent si étranger et hostile, si vaste, puis se retourna pour observer un peu mieux le bâtiment où elle avait passé ses quatre dernières années : en forme de dôme, il était recouvert de miroirs et reflétait son environnement de telle sorte qu'il en était presque invisible, les seules jointures des vitres dessinant sa silhouette et trahissant son existence. Vu sa taille et le temps qu'elle avait passé à courir dans ses interminables couloirs, elle en comprit donc que c'était l'essentiel de l'édifice qui était souterrain, et pas seulement le parking.

Son regard quitta finalement le dôme pour analyser l'endroit où il se tenait, et elle remarqua que le lieu formait une clairière cernée par une épaisse forêt.

\- Tu m'étonnes, parvint-elle à marmonner avec un rictus. Vu ce qu'ils y font, ils ont dû le cacher au fin fond du pays !

Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas rassurant pour la suite de ses plans : malgré la pagaille qui régnait actuellement dans sa tête, son instinct de survie, lui, était bien toujours opérationnel et lui disait de rejoindre la civilisation pour s'y mêler, de se fondre dans une masse pour que la foule la dissimule des regards hostiles qui pesaient sur elle… Hors, elle ne savait même pas où elle était actuellement. Une unique route goudronnée s'enfonçait dans les bois, et même si son sens de l'analyse était trop altéré par sa fatigue pour être utile, la jeune fille saisit sans problème le danger que représentait cette issue : c'était le seul chemin qui menait à White-Block, et même si s'enfuir en longeant la route lui permettrait de trouver plus facilement une ville, il était évidemment qu'on se lancerait d'abord à sa poursuite en voiture et qu'ainsi, on la retrouverait en un rien de temps.

La solution la plus sage était donc de s'enfoncer dans les bois, car même s'ils avaient des 4x4, les hommes qui la recherchaient ne pourraient pas fouiller la forêt à bord de véhicule à cause de la densité de son boisement… Ce qui malheureusement n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'on enverrait des personnes la rechercher à pieds.

Un bruit sourd se fit soudainement entendre, faisant légèrement vibrer le sol et prenant la fugitive de court, et elle put voir les lumières à l'intérieur de la cage d'escalier se rallumer soudainement. Le courant avait été rétablit ! Ce fut d'ailleurs le moment que choisi une alarme pour retentir avec force, alors que quelqu'un criait dans des hauts parleurs pour baigner le secteur de sa voix.

\- _ALERTE Ceci n'est pas un exercice : un sujet expérimental vient de s'enfuir ! Je répète : un sujet s'est échappé du bâtiment ! Il est dangereux et nous avons trois hommes à terre ! Je répète…_

Bon, au moins avec ça, sa fausse inertie n'était plus un secret pour personne... L'équipe de Savoy avait probablement dû rejoindre le parking et trouver le corps sans vie du roux, pour finalement en déduire qu'elle avait pris la cage d'escalier. Elle aurait voulu un peu plus de temps pour refaire connaissance avec le monde qu'elle retrouvait juste, mais il fallait qu'elle quitte les lieux sans perdre une minute car même si elle s'en était plutôt bien tirée pour le moment, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se frotter au reste des troupes armées d'Attinger. Elle grimaça au souvenir de l'homme grisonnant : la fin d'Eddy imprégnait encore fraichement sa mémoire, et sa vengeance contre lui avait fait tellement de bien qu'elle s'était fermement résolue à l'accomplir jusqu'au bout. Son père, Attinger et ses hommes, White-Block… Elle se vengerait de tous. Et elle vengerait les morts qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux, sa mère, les cobayes et probablement beaucoup d'autres personnes innocentes...

Elle avait crié vendetta, et ce jour marquait le début de sa vengeance.

Mais bon, pour le moment, il lui fallait d'abord régler quelques détails.

« _Sauver d'abord ma peau…_ » s'organisa-t-elle. « _J'aurais tout le temps de mettre au point ma revanche une fois parfaitement libre. Il faut d'abord que je m'enfuis loin d'ici…_ »

A ces pensées, elle se retourna et s'empressa de disparaître dans la forêt, s'y enfonçant difficilement alors qu'elle entendait derrière elle le bruit des bottes qui martelaient les marches des escaliers et qui comme elle l'avait prédit, menaçaient de la poursuivre.

.

* * *

.

Une fois encore, toute notion du temps fut rapidement perdue.

Cynder courrait sans s'arrêter, et les branchages des arbres la frappaient si violemment à son passage qu'ils lui en laissaient des bleus. Elle était tellement exténuée qu'elle s'était enfermée dans un monde constitué de sa fatigue et sa douleur qui la coupait de la réalité et lui avait fait perdre tout sens de l'analyse, n'étant de toute manière plus apte à émettre un quelconque jugement dans son état. Par automatisme, elle fonçait en ligne droite, ne sachant pas de toute façon vers où aller…

Heureusement, les éléments jouaient en sa faveur et facilitaient sa fuite : tout d'abord parce qu'en étant ainsi sous l'immense sous-bois, toute reconnaissance aérienne était vouée à l'échec, comme put en témoigner l'hélicoptère qu'elle entendit au loin et qui l'avait apparemment pris en chasse, mais qui ne put la localiser à cause de l'épais feuillage. Ensuite, parce qu'il faisait nuit et que la visibilité était exécrable... Et enfin, parce que personne ne savait dans quelle direction elle était partie et vu que White-Block se situait au beau milieu d'une forêt, les probabilités pour que l'un de ses poursuivants prenne exactement le même chemin qu'elle était de l'ordre de quelques pourcents…

Mais ces quelques pourcents étaient malheureusement excessifs aux yeux de la jeune fille bien trop effrayée pour parvenir à se rassurer. C'était d'ailleurs les seules choses qui continuaient à avoir de l'influence dans son état : se faire attraper, être retrouvée et que tous ses efforts pour s'enfuir eurent été vains. Alors elle continuait de courir, encore et toujours, et elle s'était fermement décidée à le faire jusqu'à ce que son corps cède face à sa volonté. Ce dernier criait grâce et des poings de côté opprimaient sa cage thoracique, si bien qu'elle n'haletait plus mais crachait carrément ses poumons. Victime de la nuit, elle était frigorifiée jusqu'aux os et ses pieds nus se blessaient régulièrement sur les cailloux qu'ils côtoyaient… Mais malgré cela, elle conservait tout de même son rythme et bien qu'elle ne progressait pas très vite avec ses petites jambes, elle avait au moins le mérite de tenir bon.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle fuyait, sauf que sa situation ne lui permettait pas d'apprécier la nature, l'air frais et le monde qui lui avaient tant manqué et qu'elle retrouvait juste en toute liberté. Elle ne ressentait presque plus la souffrance qui imprégnait à présent son corps engourdis par le froid, mais des larmes coulaient pourtant sans interruption de ses yeux pour l'extérioriser. Elle était complètement vidée, et l'impression d'être traquée ainsi que la volonté de s'éloigner toujours plus du bâtiment à présent loin derrière elle lui permettaient de ne pas céder.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

La fillette se sentit faillir et trébucha sur une racine, tombant à genou. Sa vision était floue, et pas qu'à cause de ses larmes : elle avait déjà repoussé ses limites et elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps… Mais s'évanouir au milieu de la forêt l'exposait trop à ses poursuivants. Elle devait trouver un endroit sûr où se reposer, donc elle devait atteindre une ville pour s'y cacher.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là… murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante pour s'en convaincre. Je dois… continuer d'avancer…

Ses muscles se plaignirent et manquèrent de la plaquer au sol, mais elle parvint après un grand effort à se relever et à reprendre sa route, bien que son rythme avait drastiquement perdu de sa cadence. Sa tête se mise à lui tourner méchamment et la sensation qui tordait ses abdominaux lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se sentit partir brièvement, plongée dans un profond moment d'absence, et ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas la proéminence contre laquelle l'un de ses pieds butta à nouveau. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur une surface dure et bitumée, lui blessant les genoux et les mains, et sa mésaventure eut au moins le mérite de la sortir de sa léthargie et de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle venait de rejoindre une route.

Le choc la ramena brièvement à la raison, et quelques pensées se firent cohérentes malgré son état. Elle avait atteint une voie routière donc si elle la suivait, elle pourrait rejoindre une ville où il serait facile de se cacher… Néanmoins, même sans se montrer pragmatique, elle avait conscience qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais avec ce qu'il lui restait de force.

Elle menaçait de s'évanouir à tout instant et ne pouvait donc prendre la route à pied, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus retourner dans les bois dans l'espoir d'y trouver une cachette. C'était trop risqué.

Elle était acculée, prise à la gorge par les circonstances…

Et elle ressentit subitement le besoin d'être _aidée_.

Elle voulait tendre ses mains, et qu'en réponse à son espoir, deux autres viennent les saisissent miraculeusement pour lui permettre de se relever et de continuer sa fuite.

Mais l'idée soudaine de se faire assister par un _être humain_ l'offusqua au plus haut point, faisant resurgir le dégout et la colère qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de cette espèce dont elle se considérait désormais comme renégate.

Pour elle, l'Humanité lui avait montré ce qu'elle valait et à ses yeux, l'entraide n'existait pas parmi les hommes. Il n'y avait pas de pitié sincère sur Terre, de service désintéressé, d'altruisme arbitraire… Tout n'était qu'illusion, hypocrisie berçant le monde dans de doux mensonges que l'on préférait à la dure réalité de la condition humaine : le profit. On manipulait et torturait les âmes, y insinuait l'espoir pour les garder sous contrôle puis on leur arrachait tout ce qu'on pouvait leur prendre, tout ce qu'elles pouvaient incarner et que l'on voulait s'approprier. L'homme était prêt à tout sacrifier pour satisfaire ses désirs, même une centaine de vie pour le rendu d'une expérience, de gadgets, d'armes…

 ** _\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder…_**

Sa colère resurgit à cette pensée qui avait suscité tant d'espoir chez elle, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette en détresse qui attendait simplement que sa mère vienne la sauver.

Mais cela lui fit comprendre que non, jamais on ne chercherait à l'aider : seulement à lui nuire. Dans la société des hommes, c'était dévorer les autres ou se faire dévorer. Demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, c'était inévitablement s'engluer dans le devoir de la reconnaissance... Et être redevable dans un tel monde, c'était exposer ses points faibles et prendre le risque d'être mortellement blessé.

\- Non… J'ai pas besoin… d'aide ! gémit-elle en essayant de se relever et d'ignorer sa détresse évidente. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide… de personne !

Mais les chances que les agents d'Attinger la retrouvent évanouie au bord de la chaussée n'en demeuraient pas moins dangereusement probables, et même si elle parvenait à s'enfuir loin, on la traquerait probablement à travers le pays tout entier. Elle était une « pile » bien trop précieuse aux yeux du vieil homme… Elle était unique : elle était, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris de ses mots, la seule chose sur Terre qui était capable de lui fournir l'énergie qu'il réclamait tant… Alors il était évident qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau facilement.

Cynder n'eut pas d'avantage le temps d'y méditer car son attention fut reportée sur les lumières d'une voiture qui pointèrent au loin et se rapprochèrent rapidement. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se demander s'il s'agissait d'un 4x4 appartenant aux hommes d'Attinger ou bien juste un civil qui passait par là, et comme si on l'eut exposée à la plus terrible des tentations, la blanche ne se sentit que plus étourdie face à cette seule et unique occasion de s'enfuir loin d'ici. De toute façon, qu'il s'agisse d'autres agents ou non, elle était condamnée à rester sur le bas-chaussé si elle ne tentait rien.

Alors, terrifiée à l'idée de manquer cette chance, elle abandonna tout et réagit impulsivement, sans analyse, intuition ni même réflexion… Dans son état, seulement avec désespoir.

Seulement accrochée à l'infime espérance que l'Humanité n'était pas aussi pourrie qu'elle en avait l'air et que pour une fois, elle se montrerait charitable.

Avec ce qu'il lui restait de force, la fillette se jeta au milieu de la route pour barrer le passage au véhicule, ignorant éperdument le danger de se faire écraser. Aveuglée par les phares, elle entendit seulement des pneus crisser sur le goudron et une fois l'imposante machine immobile, elle se jeta vers le côté conducteur pour marteler la portière de ses poings, se fichant bien du fier tableau qu'elle devait offrir à la personne à l'intérieur.

\- S'il vous plait ! cria-t-elle avec ses dernières forces. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi !

Elle n'eut aucune réponse en retour et les vitres teintées du véhicule l'empêchèrent de voir le visage de la personne derrière le volant, qui devait probablement être surprise de voir débouler de la forêt une gamine pieds nus et en robe d'hôpital…

L'enfant insista autant que le lui permettaient encore ses muscles, mais face au mur de silence qu'elle rencontra, elle se maudit alors d'avoir visé juste sur la vraie nature de l'espèce humaine. Elle contempla donc ce qu'elle prenait pour l'égoïsme de l'Humanité : en refusant de l'aider, on venait de la condamner. Ouvrir une portière était pourtant si simple… Mais elle n'aurait désormais plus aucune chance d'atteindre une ville.

White-Block allait la retrouver… Attinger aurait ce qu'il voulait… et jamais elle ne pourrait se venger. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien…

Désemparée, elle se laissa glisser le long du Topkick noir, implorant un conducteur qui ne semblait même pas exister.

\- Emmenez-moi… loin d'ici… Je ne demande rien de plus… partir loin, s'il vous plait… Aidez-moi...

Ses mots furent lentement décousus et elle tomba finalement par terre, son corps n'étant plus capable de supporter son propre poids. Sa tête heurta douloureusement le sol et sa vision se fit beaucoup trop floue pour être compréhensible, annonçant un prochain évanouissement. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même et elle se sentit partir…

…Mais sa conscience fut brièvement retenue par une succession de cliquetis métalliques et une voix gutturale, ainsi qu'une présence qui étrangement, la rassura.

\- C'est bien ma veine ! grommela d'un air bougon la voix qui se voulait masculine. Et évidemment, il faut que ce genre de chose me tombe dessus au moment où j'ai quartier libre !

La fille aux cheveux blancs crut alors sentir la présence se rapprocher, comme si cette dernière se penchait sur elle pour la dévisager.

\- Pfff… Mais soit, tu as de la chance : j'ai du temps devant moi avant de rentrer au NEST... On devrait bien pouvoir t'accorder une petite virée !

Cynder éprouva tout à coup un contact métallique à la surface de son épiderme puis la sensation d'être soulevée, avant d'être finalement aspirée par les limbes de l'inconscience qui l'enfoncèrent dans un sommeil amplement mérité.

.

* * *

Tadam ! Je vous avez prévenu : loooooooooooooong… *trop fière d'elle-même* 11000 mots pour 19 pages, j'avais jamais pondu un truc pareil ! Au moins, on peut dire que l'histoire à fait un bond considérable en avant !

J'ai donc développé un nouvel aspect du « don » de Cynder. Lorsqu'elle déverse de l'énergon dans son sang, elle a alors la possibilité de contrôler ses propres émotions ! Toutefois, vous verrez que cette capacité n'est pas « automatique » et qu'elle ne peut pas l'utiliser comme bon lui semble ( ça aurait été trop facile sinon ;P ).

On sait que James Savoy a rejoint _Vent de Cimetière_ après que sa sœur ait perdu la vie lors de la bataille de Chicago ( 3ème film ), ce qui a fait naitre en lui une haine sans pareil envers les Transformers ( Autobots inclus )... Mais comme en revanche on ne sait pas s'il avait avant cela déjà un lien avec la CIA, j'en ai simplement conclu qu'il en faisait déjà partie en tant qu'homme de main de notre cher Harold Attinger ( ce sont donc des alliés de longue date ). Par ailleurs, il en va de même pour Ryan et Walker. Ils sont sous les ordres de Savoy, donc eux aussi rejoindront surement _Vent de Cimetière_ ( je dis « surement » parce que rien n'est encore sûr )

En parlant de Walker, vous aviez dû penser que Cynder allait lui tirer dessus… Mais je voulais que la première étape de sa vendetta soit Eddy. Ça ne se verra peut-être pas tout de suite, mais cette évènement a vraiment marqué un tournant dans sa vie.

J'ai réussi à poster 7 chapters en l'espace d'un mois environ, un exploit ( oui, venant de moi, c'est un exploit ! ) possible grâce aux grandes vacances et malheureusement la rentrée approche et son lot de conséquences avec elle… Par ailleurs, je ne suis absolument pas capable de vous dire quand est-ce que je publierai la prochaine fois ! Le plus tôt possible j'espère, mais ça ne dépendra pas uniquement de moi !

Bon, j'ai tellement lu et relu ce chapitre que j'en ai les yeux qui piquent, alors excusez-moi, mais je vais au dodo !

A la prochaine ! :D

.

 _PS : J'ai fait allusion un peu plus haut que l'adrénaline était produite par le cerveau… Mais en vérité il se contente simplement d'enclencher le processus responsable de sa création. Il fallait que je le précise car ça me posait problème… J'aime bien quand tout est respecté, net, carré, sans ratures, mais j'ai quand même décidé de faire avec cette « faute » : les films ont parfois pleins d'incohérences, alors je peux me permettre d'en faire aussi ;) Merci de votre compréhension !_


	8. Chap-7 : Hit the road, Cynder !

Hey ! Je ne suis pas morte ! La preuve : voici le 7ème chapitre !

Pour vous situer chronologiquement, nous sommes un peu avant le troisième film. Le QG du NEST n'est donc plus à Diego Garcia mais à Washington DC, sous couverture du Ministère de la santé.

Pour l'instant, j'admets que les chapitres contiennent bien plus de descriptions que de dialogues, mais Cynder est seule et je ne peux pas la faire monologuer pendant des heures ! Si vous avez l'impression que les Transformers mettent du temps à arriver, c'est parce que je dédie toujours mes premiers chapitres à la mise en place de mes OCs dans l'Univers Transformers : cette fanfiction est Post AoE, donc l'histoire commencera véritablement quand on aura atteint le quatrième film.

Enfin bon, comme vous l'avez tout de même constaté à la fin du chapitre précédent, l'un d'entre eux fait sa petite apparition… Je vous laisse donc avec lui ;)

Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre VII : Hit the road, Cynder !**

Cynder s'était égarée quelque part entre le sommeil et l'éveil.

Elle ressentait le vrombissement calme du moteur, le moelleux plus que bienvenu du siège et sentait même son corps bouger dans les virages un peu trop serrés… mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Et de toute façon, elle ne voulait même plus comprendre sa situation : elle avait bien trop sommeil et elle se sentait si bien, ainsi étendue sur la banquette arrière… presque en sécurité.

Il faisait bon à l'intérieur du véhicule et elle l'apprécia d'avantage en songeant à la fraicheur de la nuit au-delà des portières, ce qui éveilla d'ailleurs un frisson à son souvenir. Elle se recroquevilla pour apprécier la chaleur qui imprégnait les fauteuils en cuir alors que leur odeur âpre, virile et tenace lui emplissait les narines. Elle ne s'était jamais reposée avec l'esprit autant tranquille, et elle priait pour que le voyage dure le plus longtemps possible… En fait, pour qu'il dure éternellement et qu'elle puisse jouir encore de cet état où elle était parfaitement sereine. Où elle allait ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais cela lui était complètement égal : elle avait pour le moment abandonné sa méfiance car il n'y avait pas de dangers, pas d'ennemis, pas de scientifiques qui voulaient la brancher comme une pile ou de seringues prêtes à pénétrer sa chair… Elle avait trouvé une cachette sur roue et s'éloignait loin de White-Block et de ses atrocités.

Elle était libre.

L'enfant s'enfonça un peu plus dans un savant mélange de présence et d'absence, puis gémit faiblement avant que l'un de ses yeux ne s'ouvre tout seul, cherchant instinctivement un repère qu'elle ne comprendrait pourtant pas dans son état. Elle promena brièvement un œil dans l'habitacle, mais le referma en comprenant que sa vision devait être trop altérée par la fatigue car il lui sembla n'avoir vu personne derrière le volant…

« _Bof… Quelle importance ?_ » s'exprima une pensée fugace en lui conseillant de s'abandonner au sommeil pour mieux recouvrer ses forces. « _Et puis, c'est mieux s'il n'y a personne : au moins, on ne pourra pas me faire de mal..._ »

Les voitures ne se conduisaient pourtant pas toutes seules, mais pourquoi s'en soucierait-elle maintenant ? Elle était si bien ici, si bien allongée, si bien au chaud…

\- Hum… Tu dors ?

Elle ne fut même pas surprise. La voix parut sortir de nulle part, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas non plus. Au diable les détails : pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cadet de ses soucis et c'était même mieux que d'être directement confrontée à un homme. La seule chose qui importait réellement en cet instant, c'était de se reposer… Alors elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à être vigilante et prudente. Elle bailla donc pour toute réponse et se recroquevilla un peu plus, laissant ses cheveux lisses et blancs tomber sur son visage pour masquer les lumières nuisibles des lampadaires qui défilaient par la fenêtre et troublaient son repos.

\- Bon, on dirait bien ! ricana la voix d'un ton bourru mais étonnamment doux, ce qui redressa inconsciemment le coin de ses lèvres.

Puis elle se sentit à nouveau faillir, perdant cette fois les quelques brides de raison qui la maintenaient consciente… Mais elle vénéra cette impression de s'abandonner sans crainte, de se laisser tomber sans appréhension dans le sommeil, sans avoir peur qu'à son réveil on ne l'empoigne pour l'emmener faire des piqûres qui la détruiraient un peu plus à chaque fois, sans avoir peur que de nouvelles douleurs s'éveillent ici et là, encore et encore…

…Sans avoir peur d'être brisée, elle, qui s'était prouvée en cette même soirée qu'elle pouvait être si faible en étant pourtant si forte.

Cynder sentit ses sourcils se froncer face à ces pensées éphémères, puis se rappela que ça aussi ça n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. Elle s'autorisait à dormir en paix, alors elle s'exécuta sagement et se laissa tomber vers le néant.

.

* * *

.

\- Aller gamine, c'est le terminus. Il faut que je rentre à la base... Mais j'espère que tu auras apprécié la promenade !

La voix était forte mine de rien, et même si ce ne fut pas son but, elle réveilla brièvement la jeune fille. Cette dernière grommela et chercha à se replier sur elle-même pour lui échapper… Mais avant de se rendormir elle perçut une succession de cliquetis métalliques puis l'impression passagère d'être soulevée, le bruit du verre qui se brisait et enfin le contact de son dos contre une surface qui elle, n'était pas secouée par les déformations de la chaussé. Et enfin, alors qu'elle réalisait que plus aucune présence ne se manifestait, une légère inquiétude la força à chercher celle qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici.

Ce soudain silence, ce calme inattendu, la laissait perplexe malgré son état second mais le poids de sa fatigue lui tomba à nouveau dessus comme un lourd fardeau et l'obligea à rendre les armes. Elle se détendit et accepta tout compte fait le sommeil, alors qu'il lui semblait que l'air autour d'elle s'était rafraichi et qu'au loin se faisait entendre le bruit sourd d'un moteur qui s'éloignait.

.

* * *

.

Partir, revenir, puis repartir et revenir à nouveau. Son esprit fit d'interminables yoyos avant de finalement se stabiliser et lui redonner sa raison.

Groggy, Cynder se redressa sur le tapis où elle était étendue puis s'étira en éveillant quelques courbatures un peu partout qui la firent gémir. Elle bailla et passa un regard indifférent sur son environnement, puis se rallongea finalement avec satisfaction en constatant simplement qu'elle n'était plus à White-Block. Elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention à l'espace autour d'elle ou à son lit de fortune, pas assez réveillée pour en tirer des analyses productives. Elle était encore fatiguée mais elle se sentait tout de même beaucoup mieux, beaucoup plus _forte_ … Plus _apte à survivre_.

La première pensée de l'enfant se tourna vers la réussite de son escapade, et un sourire barra ses lèvres.

« _J'ai réussi…_ » songea-t-elle en laissant quelques larmes couler librement sur ses joues, savourant le fait qu'il était possible de pleurer pour d'autre cause que la douleur.

Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent alors peu à peu jusqu'à elle, lentement mais distinctement.

Il y avait tout d'abord eu la découverte de son « don », ses conséquences sur son corps et ses limites aussi, la coupure de courant qu'elle avait généré, l'altercation avec Ryan et Walker ainsi que le peu de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour les mettre au tapis, les hommes de Savoy, la course poursuite à travers White-Block et la mort d'Eddy, qui ne lui laissa d'ailleurs qu'un simple sentiment d'indifférence… Ses souvenirs devinrent alors de plus en plus flous, surement à cause de la fatigue qui l'avait saisi après tous ces efforts, puis elle se rappela enfin avec beaucoup de difficultés sa fuite dans les bois et le véhicule noir qui l'avait vraisemblablement pris en stop.

Ce fut sur ce dernier songe qu'elle sentit son esprit machinal se remettre en marche et recommencer à structurer ses pensées. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle retint une grimace : on l'avait _aidée_ , un homme l'avait _aidé_ alors qu'elle venait juste de se promettre de ne dépendre de personne, et certainement pas d'un être humain. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir du trajet en voiture, et encore moins du visage du conducteur… Seulement des bribes de sa voix rocailleuse.

« _D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il m'a emmené_ _?_ » se demanda-t-elle avec scepticisme.

Elle tendit l'oreille et étudia les sons, mais rien autour d'elle ne se fit entendre si ce ne fut sa propre respiration. N'y tenant plus, elle se redressa avec une boule au ventre et chercha du regard une présence… qui visiblement n'était pas là : elle était donc belle et bien seule.

Méfiante par sa soudaine solitude après avoir été pendant tout ce temps si « bien entourée », Cynder étudia cette fois son environnement en détail : elle était étendue sur le tapis d'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à la station fermée d'une aire de repos. Détail étrange, la porte en verre avait été brisée et c'était manifestement par là qu'on l'avait faite entrer avant de l'y déposer. Dehors il faisait grand jour et indiquait donc qu'elle avait passé un certain temps endormie, bien qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer depuis quand elle était ici.

Ne l'ayant pas vu depuis des années, elle observa le ciel bleu comme l'une des plus belles merveilles que le monde avait à offrir… Puis avec son sens aigu de l'analyse revint son pragmatisme qui la força à détourner le regard pour l'empêcher de beuguer sur le paysage pendant des heures et pouvoir se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes.

La fillette se mit donc difficilement sur ses jambes en grimaçant, son corps ravagé par des courbatures qu'elle s'expliquait facilement en repensant aux efforts qu'elle avait fourni la veille. Sur ses gardes, elle se promena pour explorer son environnement et constata que l'aire était effectivement fermée mais pas pour autant hors service : les marchandises étaient toujours exposées dans les petits magasins dédiés aux voyageurs, et elle s'y attarda afin de repérer pour plus tard quelques vêtements et de la nourriture. Prudente, elle s'aventura ensuite à l'extérieur et fit le tour du domaine… mais ne croisa personne. En revanche, elle retint la présence de machines telles que des tractopelles et des bétonnières, et l'hypothèse qu'elle émettait au fil de son exploration fut vite confirmée par un panneau orange qui barrait la voie permettant à l'autoroute non loin de là d'y avoir accès : l'aire était en travaux – comme en témoignait la chaussée complètement trouée pour donner accès aux canalisations en dessous -, mais la station était vraisemblablement toujours en service pour permettre aux ouvriers de venir y manger. D'après les indications du panneau, le chantier se déroulait de nuit, surement pour rendre le travail moins pénible à cause de la chaleur caniculaire des journées estivales. La personne qui l'avait prise en stop avait donc dû la déposer ici un peu après le lever du jour, après que les ouvriers aient quitté les lieux et soient rentrés chez eux.

Maintenant qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée et lucide, une multitude de question la bousculaient, en particulier celles qui concernaient son avenir… Mais une fois de plus, l'enfant cadra ses pensées et décida de commencer par ce qui était jugé comme étant le plus urgent. Elle leva la tête et étudia le ciel pour constater que le soleil était au zénith, donc il ne lui restait qu'une moitié de journée pour organiser son départ avant que le chantier ne soit relancé : elle n'avait pour le moment aucunement envie de croiser quelqu'un, surtout qu'elle était actuellement en « effraction »...

Elle revint donc dans la station et s'aventura dans les toilettes dans l'idée de se débarbouiller. Il fut facile de trouver l'endroit mais quand elle y entra, son regard se posa immédiatement sur les miroirs face aux lavabos, venant finalement fixer son nouveau reflet qu'elle n'avait pu voir qu'une seule fois depuis sa « renaissance ». Elle s'immobilisa comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

En tout cas, ce fut l'impression qu'elle eut.

Son escapade l'avait éreintée, c'était clairement visible au vu de ses cheveux sales et indisciplinés, des cernes qui ornaient ses yeux ainsi que sa robe d'hôpital qui avait été déchirée en de multiples endroits par le feuillage des buissons qu'elle avait côtoyés en fuyant dans les bois… Mais malgré cela, la plupart des bleus et des blessures avaient déjà commencé à s'effacer. La morsure à son doigt ne présentait d'ailleurs plus qu'une mince cicatrice qui disparaîtrait probablement elle aussi dans peu de temps, tout comme ses courbatures. Désormais habituée à ce phénomène, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et se déshabilla plutôt pour prendre sommairement une douche grâce à l'eau du robinet.

Une fois propre, Cynder se promena dans les quelques rayons où elle avait repéré des habits pour trouver de quoi se couvrir. La discrétion primait et après de brèves analyses, une intuition lui conseilla de prendre des vêtements qui n'attireraient pas l'attention au milieu d'une foule. Elle opta donc pour des habits noirs et fonctionnels, enfilant un pantalon de randonnée et un sweet à capuche pour dissimuler son regard et ses cheveux aux couleurs peu communes. Elle trouva des baskets trop grandes mais dont elle apprécia sincèrement le confort, puis elle attrapa un sac à dos et commença à le remplir de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et qui pouvait être utile, à commencer par de la nourriture qui était capable de tenir plusieurs jours. Elle récupéra ensuite des briquets et un couteau suisse, des cartes routières et quelques stylos, des jumelles et une lampe torche, des pansements et des bandages avec lesquels elle s'occupa de ses blessures aux pieds, aux genoux et aux mains qu'elle s'était faite en tombant sur le goudron la veille – bien qu'elle ne doutait pas du fait qu'elles seraient refermées dans quelques heures, mais bon, elle se devait malgré tout de prendre soin d'elle. Elle attrapa des lunettes de soleil qu'elle posa sur le haut de sa tête et s'empara pour finir d'un duvet qui prenait beaucoup trop de place dans le sac qui menaçait à présent d'exploser, mais qui serait surement essentiel à l'avenir.

A présent équipée et prête à quitter les lieux au moindre souci, elle se permit enfin de récupérer quelques produits frais à se mettre sous la dent et alla se poser sur les tables destinées à la restauration sur place. Elle y déposa son bazar et après avoir vérifié une énième fois qu'elle était parfaitement seule, s'affala avec soulagement sur une chaise pour pouvoir se consacrer un peu de temps.

La situation lui paraissait surréaliste, comme s'il était impossible qu'elle ait droit à autant calme et de tranquillité… Mais elle dut bien s'y faire et admettre que personne n'allait lui sauter dessus pour l'attaquer ou la menacer avec une arme. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle put pour se détendre et ménager ses muscles encore courbaturés qu'elle efforçait à garder en tension pour pouvoir réagir à une menace.

Elle déplia alors l'une des cartes qu'elle avait récupérées et essaya de reconnaitre son monde. Après tout, elle n'avait que six ans quand elle avait été séparée de la réalité et elle la retrouvait quatre ans plus tard. Son seul repère géographique se résumait à la ville où elle était née… ou plutôt son quartier à sa périphérie. Il lui fut difficile de s'y retrouver, mais ses yeux et sa mémoire boostés à l'énergon parvinrent finalement à reconnaitre la forme du pâté de maison.

\- Bon… souffla-elle en promenant un doigt sur la carte. La maison est là, à Philadelphie.

Ayant enfin un repère, elle chercha à savoir où elle se tenait en ce moment même et il lui suffit pour ça de jeter un coup d'œil aux grosses pancartes affichées à l'entrée de la station.

\- Ah ! Donc moi, je suis là… A l'Interstate 95 ?

Peu habituée à ce langage routier, elle en conclut simplement qu'elle était au bord d'une autoroute, qui par ailleurs menait à Philadelphie… Sauf qu'au vu du nom de l'aire et sa position sur la quatre-voies, elle était bien plus proche de Washington que de sa ville natale. Elle avait quitté la Pennsylvanie pour le Maryland et la simple idée d'être pour la première fois aussi loin de chez elle l'impressionna.

Mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui l'ébranlait d'avantage.

Depuis que son cerveau produisait de l'énergon, elle percevait de temps à autre des espèces de pressentiments face à certaines situations, fruits de ses analyses subconscientes auxquels elle s'était désormais habituée… Et en ce qui concernait son envie de retrouver son chez-elle, son cerveau avait tiré de ses calculs des déductions catégoriques : elle ne devait pas y retourner, même si c'était le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle mourrait d'impatience de retrouver. La fillette voulait contredire ces instincts, retrouver le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait et où elle ne se sentirait plus seule et vulnérable comme si elle pourrait tout oublier et recommencer sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée… Mais elle admit que depuis qu'elle les ressentait, ses « intuitions » n'avaient jamais failli. Elle choisit alors de leur faire confiance. Ou plutôt dans le fond, de _se_ faire confiance. Après tout, c'était son propre subconscient qui le lui conseillait.

Elle ne devait donc pas rentrer chez elle, sous aucun prétexte. Un pressentiment lui disait que si elle y allait, se serait s'exposer à un grand danger… Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer le fonctionnement de cette partie _machinale_ en elle étant donné qu'elle appartenait à son inconscient, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas : ce dernier savait ce qu'il faisait. Il étudiait toujours sa situation et son environnement pour en tirer des conclusions aussi naturellement qu'il faisait battre son cœur ou lui indiquait qu'elle avait faim.

\- D'ailleurs je mangerais bien un truc, moi… fit-elle en changeant complètement de sujet, avisant du regard les sandwichs qu'elle avait ramené sur la table.

Elle replia aussitôt les cartes et en déballa un de son emballage en se rendant enfin compte à quel point elle mourrait de faim. Avec empressement, elle mordit dans le pain et savoura le fait de pouvoir enfin manger ce qu'elle voulait, d'aller où bon lui semblait, faire ce qu'il lui plaisait… Ça pouvait paraitre tout bête, mais la liberté avait pourtant bien meilleur goût quand on en avait été privé.

Bouchée après bouchée, Cynder sentit un peu plus de force lui revenir et se détendit pour laisser finalement affluer les questions qui la tiraillent de l'intérieur depuis son réveil.

Tout d'abord, elle avait du mal à accepter que quelqu'un l'ait aidé… Bien qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pratiquement pas. Elle était par-dessus tout blessée que cet automobiliste se soit ainsi contenté de la déposer sur le pas de la porte de la station d'une aire. Certes c'était déjà pas mal qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé au beau milieu de la route, admettant que cela l'avait sauvé des agents d'Attinger qui devaient peut-être encore la rechercher à l'heure actuelle… Mais elle était dégoutée qu'il ait préféré l'abandonner sur une aire en chantier en sachant que quelqu'un passerait par-là en fin de journée pour pouvoir la prendre en charge, comme s'il avait jugé avoir des choses plus importante à faire. Elle était offusquée par cet égoïsme, mais elle reconnaissait bien là le caractère bénéficiaire qu'elle apparentait à l'être humain depuis qu'elle avait endossé le rôle de cobaye à White-Block : il était d'un naturel mauvais, n'optant que pour ce qu'il l'arrangeait et dont il pouvait tirer profit…

En fait, Cynder avait tellement été dégoutée par l'homme qu'elle en était rendue au point de nier en être un elle-même. Elle refusait de porter le même nom que ces êtres sans âmes et principes, et la personne qui l'avait déposé ici ne faisait pas exception à ses yeux. Après tout, même si elle admettait que cet inconnu l'avait récupéré sur le bord de la route et ainsi sauvé, il l'avait laissé pour compte et elle s'était retrouvée vulnérable pendant un certain temps...

Et c'était pour cela qu'elle devait vivre par ses propres moyens.

La jeune fille se résolue alors, malgré son jeune âge, à apprendre à se gérer seule et à ne plus jamais se cacher derrière quelqu'un : elle allait se protéger elle-même, car au moins elle n'aurait pas à dépendre d'un autre… L'image de sa mère lui vint brièvement à l'esprit, mais au lieu d'être triste, elle ne ressentit qu'un sentiment logique : dépendre d'une autre personne, c'était aussi la mettre en danger, tout comme Séléna avait pris trois balles qui dans le fond auraient dues lui être destinées. Et elle ne voulait plus jamais éprouver pareille culpabilité. De même, elle n'aurait plus à prendre le risque d'accorder sa confiance à un autre, tout comme elle avait cru en son père qui pourtant n'avait pas hésité à la vendre ou bien Eddy qui l'avait bercé de doux espoirs...

Son esprit vif traita les pourcentages concernant ses chances de survie dans de multiples situations, mais son verdict fut irrévocable : dans le monde dans lequel elle se voyait évoluer et où il lui serait impossible de rentrer chez elle, vivre en solitaire sans jamais se reposer sur quelqu'un serait sa meilleure option, sa meilleure chance de survivre. Elle ne tolérerait plus de mettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un parce que la Vie, même si elle pouvait être un lourd fardeau, demeurait trop précieuse pour que l'on se permette de soulager son poids sur quelqu'un d'autre… Une fois de plus, ce serait volontairement s'exposer à la trahison. Et la meilleure façon de ne pas être trahit par un être humain, c'était de ne pas lui accorder sa confiance.

\- Et puis, après ce que j'ai subi dans les labos, je ne suis même plus sûre d'être encore vraiment « humaine »... murmura-t-elle pensivement entre deux bouchées, faisant à nouveau un bref récapitulatif de son cas. Il suffit de voir les conséquences qu'à l'énergon sur mon corps depuis que mon cerveau l'a substitué à l'électricité : je suis plus forte, je guéris plus vite, mes pensées sont mathématique comme une machine et je me suis découverts le don de carrément déverser de l'énergon dans mon sang, ce qui non seulement booste encore plus toutes mes nouvelles capacités, mais en plus me permet de le transformer en tant que prolongement de mon système nerveux. Je suis capable de le rendre malléable et de le connecter également à des objets électroniques pour y relier mon cerveau, les contrôler et en extraire des informations…

En tout cas, elle avait décidé de quitter le camp des Hommes et même si le sien n'avait pas encore de nom, ce n'était pas pour le moment sa principale préoccupation… Il valait mieux ne pas avoir de nom du tout plutôt que d'en avoir un vide de sens.

Elle passa ainsi de longues minutes à y méditer, et soudainement, une lumière se fit alors qu'elle terminait un énième sandwich et vidait une bouteille d'eau, désormais rassasiée comme jamais.

« _Je peux me connecter à des objets électroniques pour y relier mon cerveau, les contrôler et en extraire des informations…_ » se répéta Cynder en avisant du regard le bureau de la caisse où l'on venait payer les repas.

Une idée fleurissant doucement dans la tête, elle réorganisa un peu ses affaires avant de s'avancer vers le petit bureau de travail. Elle constata sans surprise que la caisse avait été vidée de son contenue monétaire qui aurait pu lui être utile mais focalisa surtout son attention sur l'ordinateur qui trônait à côté. Quand elle vivait encore chez ses parents, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en utiliser un, étant à cette époque trop jeune pour maitriser le matériel informatique… Mais comme qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait pu faire la veille grâce à son fameux _don_ , elle se convainquit qu'elle pourrait sans doute le pirater pour trouver des informations qui pourraient lui être utiles.

Ne sachant pas vraiment pour le moment par quoi commencer, elle se contenta d'allumer la machine pour accéder à Internet après avoir enfin trouver comme s'en servir avec ses petits doigts, puis tapa maladroitement dans le moteur de recherche la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

 _Cynder Lewis_

Elle n'eut curieusement pas besoin de fouiller beaucoup pour tomber sur la photographie d'une voiture encastrée dans un arbre, et après avoir cliqué sur le lien remontant à quelques années, elle fut profondément révoltée en lisant l'article qui y était joint.

\- « Un terrible accident alors qu'une mère et sa fille rentraient chez elles. Séléna Lewis a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, et ce dernier a violemment quitté la route pour percuter un arbre, la tuant elle et sa fille Cynder sur le coup. Un drame malheureusement trop courant ces derniers temps, et qui témoigne des ravages de l'alcool au volant... »

La blanche ne termina même pas sa lecture et voulut frapper l'écran pour effacer le mensonge qu'il affichait… Mais elle se ressaisit en se rappelant que cela ne lui serait en aucun cas utile. L'émotion fit toutefois ressurgir un très vieux souvenir, clarifié par l'énergon qui stimulait sa mémoire.

 ** _\- Elle sera donc officiellement morte avec sa mère dans un accident de voiture. En ce qui concerne l'argent, il sera transféré cette nuit sur un compte dont les codes et l'accès vous seront attribués et transmis dans le courant de la semaine. Une fois la transaction terminée, vous aurez de quoi vous refaire une nouvelle vie… Et nos services de renseignement veilleront à ce que les informations concernant l'accident d'hier ne soient pas ébruitées. Tel était le deal._**

La voix de Walker résonna dans sa tête, et elle ne put pas laisser l'indifférence prendre le monopole de son corps. Une unique larme coula donc sur l'une de ses joues, et elle serra les poings en songeant à celui qu'elle avait considéré comme un « père ».

\- Il a vraiment fait ça pour l'argent… conclut-elle en tremblant de frustration. Il a fait ça pour se débarrasser de moi après s'être débarrassé de maman. Il pensait que je mourrais là-bas… mais j'ai survécu.

Et Sean avait largement eu le temps durant ces quatre années de refaire entièrement sa vie, l'homicide qu'il avait commis étant couvert et ses comptes en banque débordant de l'argent qu'il avait obtenu en vendant sa fille à l'Unité. C'était peut-être pour ça que son instinct lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas retourner chez elle : parce qu'il n'y avait justement plus de chez elle. Plus de mère, de père, juste un vide de quatre ans qui avait dû complètement transformer ce qu'elle imaginait encore être sa « maison ». Cette injustice était cruelle, abjecte et inévitablement humaine, ne faisant que la dégouter un peu plus… D'autant plus que la fameuse personne qui avait dû manipuler les médias pour faire croire à un simple accident de voiture au lieu d'un meurtre n'était probablement qu'Attinger lui-même. Après tout, d'après ce qu'avaient dit les scientifiques, c'était lui qui avait permis à White-Block d'avoir des cobayes grâce à son statut qui lui permettait de manipuler les information…

Le regard de Cynder se promena tout à coup sur l'écran et il accrocha la petite horloge dans l'un de ses recoins qui indiquait 15 heures. Le temps passait vite mine de rien, et elle se reconcentra sur son objectif : trouver des informations qui lui permettraient de survivre dans ce monde. Elle devait pour cela surfer un peu plus en profondeur sur le Web… Mais elle était encore trop maladroite sur un clavier pour être réellement efficace dans sa situation où le temps était compté.

\- Il faut que je sois partie avant que le chantier reprenne, se rappela-t-elle.

Et elle sourit sur ce constata. Il y avait bien un moyen d'aller plus vite…

Elle leva sa main devant elle et contempla le doigt dans lequel elle avait mordu la veille. La blessure s'était entièrement refermée, même si la cicatrice ne s'était pas entièrement résorbée. Elle n'avait utilisé son pouvoir de transformation qu'une seule fois, mais vu le résultat plus que concluant qu'elle avait obtenu, elle était largement prête à recommencer aujourd'hui. Cynder s'accroupit donc et chercha sous la caisse la centrale de l'ordinateur avant de mordre sans hésitation dans la peau de son doigt, ne grimaçant même pas en rouvrant la blessure.

Elle se rappela, lorsqu'elle cherchait à s'échapper de White-Block, d'avoir réessayé de déverser de l'énergon dans son sang pour rechercher l'impression de force que cela lui procurait… mais elle n'avait pas eu assez d'énergie pour le faire et avait eu droit à une terrible migraine ainsi qu'un méchant saignement de nez, comme si le « muscle » dans sa tête qui s'en occupait avait déjà donné son maximum…

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait eu le temps de se reposer, elle se sentait parfaitement capable de recommencer.

Elle se concentra donc et fut satisfaite en ressentant à nouveau le frisson se répandre à travers son corps, alors que ses yeux et le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure redevenaient bleus luminescents. Une sorte de montée d'adrénaline la fit frémir et elle sentit à nouveau une grande force lui donner confiance en elle, lui donnant l'impression que plus rien ne lui était impossible. Sachant désormais comment s'y prendre, elle transforma le liquide qui se rassembla selon sa volonté pour ne former qu'un mince filet bleu, se faufilant ensuite comme un serpent à l'intérieur de la centrale. Maintenant qu'elle avait acquis un peu d'expérience, Cynder y connecta son esprit sans problème pour se mettre en phase avec la machine… Mais elle se sentit tout de même impressionnée quand elle pénétra dans le tunnel de lumière, ayant l'impression de transporter son esprit au-delà de l'espace et du temps. Ce passage était encore plus vaste et plus ouvert que le réseau de White-Block, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné que ce dernier était renfermé sur lui-même pour préserver tous ses secrets. Celui qu'elle piratait avait un libre accès à Internet, et elle avait l'impression de se tenir dans un tunnel où se rejoignaient d'autres tunnels qui eux même donnaient accès à d'autres tunnels… Les possibilités semblaient infinies et elle pouvait y circuler de long en large ou en travers, s'insinuer dans les réseaux qui quittaient l'aire pour traverser à une vitesse folle ceux qui parcouraient le pays tout entier…

L'étonnement passé, elle retrouva son sérieux et commença à chercher le moyen d'amener jusqu'à elle les informations qu'elle convoitait plutôt que de les rechercher une par une. Elle était sur Internet après tout, et les dizaines de moteurs de recherche qu'il hébergeait pourraient être grandement utiles si elle les sollicitait tous en même temps.

« _Bases de la survie_ », reformula-t-elle en songe.

Répondant à sa demande, l'énergon lui permit d'exercer sa volonté et ce fut alors que sa formulation se mit à rapidement sonder les tunnels, agissant comme des échos. Ces quatre mots clés se reflétèrent sur leur correspondance et elle sentit un peu partout autour d'elle des adresses URL apparaitre et se rapprocher pour lui présenter divers sites qui correspondaient éventuellement à ce qu'elle avait demandé. Les réponses fusèrent et pendant ce temps sur l'écran de l'ordinateur on pouvait voir des pages défiler à toute allure, reflet de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Cynder, alors que cette dernière avait l'impression que son cerveau faisait des « copier-coller » des informations qu'elle trouvait et qu'elle jugeait fiables, comme si elle les téléchargeait. Elle s'insinuait même jusque dans les fils d'alimentation de l'ordinateur et se surprit à ressentir ceux des lampes et des objets alentours, ce qui lui fut confirmé quand elle parvint à allumer et éteindre les lumières de la station. Elle pouvait donc également contrôler tout ce qu'elle voulait à partir du moment qu'il était relié aux réseaux qu'elle piratait – et à partir du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de code pour l'en empêcher.

C'était incroyable, indescriptible... Une fois connectée, elle avait l'impression d'être omnipotente ! Et Internet était un allié tout simplement génial. Il pouvait lui permettre d'accéder à n'importe quelle information et de l'assimiler en un battement de cil ! Il répondit aux questions qui la tracassaient le plus, notamment comment fonctionnait le Monde… Car elle avait beau le haïr, si elle voulait s'y fondre et disparaitre dans la masse, il lui faudrait malheureusement le comprendre. Elle apprit donc comment s'organisait un gouvernement, le pouvoir de l'argent et son impact sur la société. Elle découvrit la guerre, la famine, le réchauffement climatique et bien d'autres drames qui comme toujours et sans surprise étaient liés à l'Homme.

Ce qui ne l'aida pas à changer son opinion sur lui.

Ainsi absorbée par ses recherches, les heures filèrent comme des minutes et elle ne fit même plus attention au temps qui passait. Etant donné qu'elle utilisait l'énergon dans son sang pour faire simplement le lien entre son cerveau et la machine – et non pas pour fournir de la force à ses propres muscles -, elle n'en dépensait que très peu et ne s'épuisait pas, et les filaments conservèrent ainsi leur position dans la centrale de l'ordinateur tout l'après-midi durant.

Quand elle eut fait le tour de ce qu'elle voulait apprendre en priorité, elle chercha à se mettre à jour avec des évènements plus ou moins récents qui lui seraient importants de connaitre… Mais ces derniers lui firent froncer les sourcils car elle en n'en comprit rien, les mots étrangers à son vocabulaire.

\- L'Egypte et les… _Transformers_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que des _Transformers_ ? Vu le nombre d'articles qui en parlent, c'est quelque chose qui doit faire scandale…

Ce terme ne lui évoquait absolument rien... Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle recherche à ce sujet, un bruit sourd attira son attention. Prise de panique, elle retira sa main de la centrale, ce qui eut pour effet de détacher les filaments d'énergon et de rompre immédiatement tout contact avec Internet ainsi que l'ordinateur. Elle tendit l'oreille pour se concentrer sur la provenance du bruit… et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un moteur. Affolée, la blanche jeta un regard à travers les fenêtres et constata qu'elle avait été tellement absorbée par ses recherches qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et le soleil se coucher. Les ouvriers ! Elle les avait complètement oubliés !

« _Il ne faut pas que je reste là !_ » se rappela-t-elle en contemplant à travers la porte de l'entrée complètement détruite que des phares apparaissaient au loin et que les employés devaient avoir dégagé la route du panneau destiné à la bloquer.

Ils seraient d'une minute à l'autre… Mais elle ne voulait pas de leur aide. Et même si elle en aurait voulu, elle avait complètement mis à sac la station et la personne qui en était responsable n'allait très probablement pas se montrer clémente… Même plutôt hostile. Certes, elle avait saccagé les lieux – même si pour l'entrée, ce n'était pas de sa faute -, mais elle n'en éprouvait pas pour autant le moindre remord. Elle l'avait fait pour survivre, alors elle n'allait pas s'en vouloir… Et certainement pas pour avoir nuit à des êtres humains !

Cynder décrocha alors son regard des fenêtres et observa que les filaments qu'elle avait fabriqués pour se connecter à l'ordinateur s'étaient désintégrés dès qu'elle les avait rompus au niveau de la blessure en retirant sa main et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leur passage. Son reflet sur l'écran lui montra que ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une lueur anormale, et elle baissa alors instinctivement son regard vers son doigt pour constater que le fluide qui s'y écoulait nonchalamment était bel et bien toujours céruléen. Ce qui n'était franchement pas très discret étant donné que leur couleur brillait littéralement et qu'il faisait noir dehors.

Ne pouvait-elle pas donc faire taire ce phénomène ? _Désactiver_ cette fonction ?

« _Ça doit vraiment être comme une montée d'adrénaline… »_ remarqua-t-elle avec une légère déception. _« Je peux certes la provoquer volontairement, mais l'effet durera jusqu'à ce que tout l'énergon soit consommé. Et étant donné que je m'en suis servie uniquement pour maintenir la connexion entre l'ordinateur et moi, j'en ai encore pour un moment…_ »

Le crissement d'un pneu sur le bitume la rappela à la réalité. Angoissée à l'idée de se faire prendre, elle utilisa alors le surplus d'énergon dans son organisme pour se concentrer et chasser ses émotions, ce qui fonctionna. Sa peur s'envola, tout comme la moindre trace d'anxiété, et sa conscient s'enracina aussitôt solidement dans le moment présent. Désormais dominée par un esprit purement machinal et voué à répondre à une situation d'urgence, elle attrapa son sac qui était presque aussi grand qu'elle et le jeta sur son dos pour se diriger précipitamment mais furtivement vers la sortie de derrière. Elle put voir les ouvriers qui commençaient à se garer sur le parking et profitant de l'obscurité, elle s'élança en direction des buissons qui bordaient l'aire afin de traverser les plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui la séparaient de l'autoroute. Il faisait vraiment nuit noire, mais l'absence temporaire d'émotion dans ses pensées l'empêcha de s'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi déconcentrée et de ne pas s'être rendue compte que quelqu'un arrivait. Elle en retint seulement qu'il allait falloir qu'elle devienne plus prudente à l'avenir.

Elle atteint finalement le bord de l'Interstate 95, et désormais loin de la menace que représentaient les ouvriers du chantier, elle autorisa à ses émotions de revenir. La sensation de retrouvaille avec elles était toujours perturbante, comme si elle était devenue l'espace d'un instant un genre de machine et qu'elle redevenait ensuit un être de chair mortel et sensible…

Ainsi au bord de la route, la fillette se retrouva soudainement bien seule et bien perdue. Les voitures y défilaient en l'ignorant, mais cela lui étaient bien égal.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide… se rappela-t-elle en murmurant ces quelques mots d'un air bougon.

Se souvenant toutefois d'un détail pour le moins important, elle fouilla dans son sac et chercha de quoi bander son doigt pour masquer le sang luminescent qui s'y écoulait encore. Elle aurait très bien pu utiliser son don pour se fabriquer à nouveau un « pansement » en durcissant son sang comme la dernière fois, mais il aurait toujours continué à briller et à attirer l'attention. Une fois la blessure pansée et cachée, Cynder enfonça sa tête dans sa capuche après s'être équipée de ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher la brillance de ses yeux. Le combo lunettes-obscurité nocturne fut un désastre et elle ne voyait à présent presque plus rien, mais c'était la seule chose à faire pour soustraire ses différences aux yeux du monde : si elle voulait disparaitre dans la société, inutile d'attirer l'attention.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à ses cartes en les éclairant de sa lampe-torche, elle commença alors à marcher en direction de Washington puisque c'était la ville la plus proche et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller se fondre dans une masse grouillante d'êtres humains, comme si elle fonçait tête la première dans une ruche remplie d'abeilles prêtent à lui montrer leur dard… Mais c'était pour le moment sa meilleure chance de survivre. Tout d'abord parce que ses réserves de nourriture n'étaient pas illimitées. Ensuite, parce que même si elle avait vu sur Internet comment dépecer un animal et le faire cuire primitivement, elle doutait très sincèrement du fait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de mettre en application ce qu'elle avait appris dans les heures qui suivraient : elle avait certes appris beaucoup de chose en une journée, mais attraper une bestiole ne serait pas chose aisée avec son corps d'enfant. Il lui serait donc plus facile de trouver de la nourriture dans un magasin mais évidemment, qui disait _magasin_ disait inévitablement _civilisation_. Enfin, pour finir, c'était sa meilleure option principalement parce que si White-Block s'était lancé à sa poursuite, il serait plus facile de lui échapper si elle devenait l'aiguille dans la botte de foin.

En choisissant de vivre ainsi en ville, elle aurait à un moment ou un autre besoin d'argent parce que c'était comme ça que le monde tournait… Bien qu'elle se faisait déjà une idée de la façon dont elle s'en procurerait : elle avait un don pour le piratage, alors autant s'en servir, non ? Un rapide passage à une borne pour un retrait bancaire sur un compte quelconque ne serait sans doute pas une mauvaise idée. Le seul éventuel problème serait les caméras, les banques étant généralement sous haute surveillance... Mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur non plus, et pour cause : si elle s'infiltrait dans le réseau de l'édifice, elle pourrait les neutraliser elles aussi, tout comme elle avait piraté l'ordinateur de la caisse et en même temps contrôlé les lumières de la station.

Des heures commencèrent à défiler, alors que la fraicheur de la nuit rattrapait la chaleur de la journée et que la fatigue reprenait progressivement ses droits sur elle. Cela lui permit au moins de reconnaitre que quand elle était épuisée, l'énergon perdait peu à peu en efficacité car elle ne parvenait plus à analyser correctement son environnement et ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus floues, tout comme ses souvenirs. Visiblement, ses nouvelles capacités avaient leur limite et elle était à peu près sûre qu'elles en avaient encore plus à cause de la grande perte de sang qu'elle avait subi en passant sa journée à utiliser son _don_. Enfin, « grande »… ce dernier point n'était pas exacte : quand elle le transformait, il se solidifiait au niveau de la blessure donc il empêchait les hémorragies. La principale perte de sang était surtout celui qui jaillissait justement hors de son corps et qui ne pouvait pas être recyclé une fois exposé à l'air libre et transformé : il se désintégrait quand elle n'en avait plus besoin, et c'était ce sang là qui en s'évaporant, l'affaiblissait.

D'ailleurs en y pensant, elle s'arrêta sous un lampadaire pour retirer le bandage à son doigt et constata que le sang qui coagulait pour refermer précocement la plaie était redevenu rouge, preuve qu'il n'y avait plus d'énergon dans son corps. Sa longue marche lui avait permis de dépenser ce qu'elle n'avait pas consommé l'après-midi. Elle rangea donc ses lunettes qui ne lui seraient plus d'aucune utilité puisque ses yeux devaient eux aussi être redevenus normaux, puis se remit en route en inspirant profondément l'air frais de la nuit pour chasser sa fatigue. Ainsi épuisée, elle ne doutait même pas du fait que si elle tentait de réactiver son don pour retrouver un peu de force, un terrible mal de tête en suivrait et probablement aussi un saignement de nez, tout comme lors de son escapade de White-Block... Elle l'avait déjà bien utilisé aujourd'hui, et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à nouveau des « courbatures de la tête ».

Cynder avança ainsi sur le bord de la route, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie maintenant. Elle était à présent maitresse de ses choix, et cette soudaine liberté grandissait tellement ses horizons qu'elle avait un peu de mal à s'y projeter. Trop perdue dans ses pensées, ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle remarqua tardivement qu'un camion venait de se ranger à sa hauteur sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, éveillant aussitôt en elle une méfiance profonde. La vitre de la cabine se baissa et laissa entrevoir la tête souriante d'un vieux routier qui s'accouda à sa portière pour la regarder. La blanche se tendit aussitôt et s'immobilisa pour le dévisager froidement, se préparant à réagir s'il se montrait hostile. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, lui ?

\- Salut petite ! s'exclama joyeusement le vieil homme malingre mais à la barbe plus qu'impressionnante. Tu vas où comme ça ? Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

La fillette hésita quelques instants, puis contre toute attente, une intuition lui conseilla de lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas de son aide… et pourtant dans sa situation, elle reconnut qu'elle en avait besoin. Ou du moins, qu'atteindre la ville serait plus _facile_. Vaincue, elle lui répondit donc avec une voix hésitante.

\- Je vais à Washington…

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est sur ma route ! Moi, je vais à Stafford…

Encore une fois, Cynder posa le pour et le contre, mais ses intuitions lui conseillèrent de l'écouter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se ravisait, elle, qui s'était promit de ne dépendre de personne ?

Elle trouva la réponse d'elle-même : parce qu'en fait, il n'était pas vraiment question d' _aide_. Le routier faisait son chemin seul et devait s'ennuyer ferme… alors il avait surement tout simplement décidé de la prendre en stop pour espérer sortir de son ennui. Encore une fois, elle se convainquit que l'être humain n'agissait que par intérêt, mais que cela pourrait cette fois lui être utile à elle aussi. C'était sans doute ce qu'avait dû desceller son subconscient à travers ses analyses avant de les lui faire parvenir sous forme d'intuitions.

\- J'accepte, déclara-t-elle laconiquement.

L'homme lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant qui ne fit que la mettre un peu plus mal à l'aise, étant peu habituée à ce genre d'expression, puis elle contourna l'immense machine pour balancer son sac sur le siège conducteur et y grimper à son tour. Elle s'attacha maladroitement à cause de la ceinture trop grande puis s'appuya contre sa portière pour montrer très clairement qu'elle acceptait sa proposition mais ne comptait pas lui parler pour autant.

\- C'est parti mon kiki ! cria l'homme en appuyant sur le champignon, klaxonnant comme s'il venait de se transformer en un convoi exceptionnel.

Un enfant se serait esclaffé face à l'immaturité du vieux bonhomme à côté d'elle… Mais au lieu de cela, cette fillette-là se plaqua un peu plus contre sa vitre en regardant défiler le paysage, ignorant royalement le vieil homme qui lui posait pleins de question et répondait face à son silence par des petites anecdotes sur sa vie quand il avait son âge. Elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de kilomètres la séparaient de Washington, mais vu à la vitesse où roulait le camion et la pipelette à côté d'elle, le trajet promettait d'être long…

La seule chose qu'apprécia un peu Cynder, ce fut qu'il ne demanda pas une seule fois comment une enfant d'une dizaine d'années pouvait se retrouver ainsi sur le bord de la route à vagabonder... En fait, elle lui en fut même très reconnaissante. Même si elle n'en aurait rien répondu, la question aurait fait resurgir les souvenirs de son parcours : sa naissance indésirée, la violence de son enfance, son arrivée à White-Block, son escapade et son vide de quatre ans.

Elle lui fut vraiment reconnaissante de ne pas lui rappeler à quoi se résumait son existence.

Voyant bien qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle, l'homme cessa au bout d'une petite heure de tenter de lui poser des questions et essaya d'animer la cabine à sa manière, n'étant apparemment pas découragé par son mutisme. Il se promena sur les diverses fréquences radios et laissa défiler quelques musiques, sifflotant d'un air faux mais toujours aussi joyeux par-dessus les paroles. L'autostoppeuse l'ignora toujours, sentant peu à peu ses paupières s'alourdir alors qu'une rengaine perça finalement son désintéressement.

\- … _Hit the road, Jack ! And don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more !_

Elle ne connaissait pas cette chanson, mais ses paroles ne la laissèrent pas indifférente et elle se surprit à sourire : alors ça, pour foutre le camp, elle foutait le camp ! Et effectivement, ainsi élancée sur la voie de la liberté, elle ne comptait pas faire demi-tour !

.

* * *

« Hit the road » signifie littéralement en anglais « prendre la route » mais les paroles expriment plutôt un « Fiche le camp ». Quand à « Don't you come back no more », il traduit un « Ne revient jamais ». La chanson « Hit the road Jack » est l'œuvre de Ray Charles, un grand artiste Américain. Etant donné que l'histoire se passe aux Etats-Unis, Cynder parle donc l'anglais.

C'était ça première confrontation avec un Transformer ( bien qu'elle n'en a pas vraiment eu conscience à cause de la fatigue, et était donné qu'elle ne se souvient pas dans les détails de ce passage, elle a cru qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une personne lambda ) et c'est bien Ironhide qui l'a ramassé sur la route ( en même temps, il n'y a qu'un seul Topkick noir dans les films… ) ! Il était en permission et se promenait là par hasard… Mais le hasard est bien fait, non ? ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu… En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !

Gros bisous !


	9. Chap-8 : Vivre à Washington DC

Salut les gens ! C'est le 8ème chapitre :D et une tête familière fera sa petite apparition !

Un graaaaand merci à _crumbleb_ pour sa review :3 ça m'a donnée la motivation nécessaire pour écrire la suite... Et pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne savais absolument pas quoi y raconter : je m'y prends comme une brêle pour rédiger mes chapitres, comme peut témoigner le fait que j'ai déjà terminé de rédiger le 11ème, le 13ème et le 15ème … Sauf que du coup, il faut que je complète entre chaque XD Ouais, je suis sans doute la seule personne à m'y prendre comme ça pour écrire une fanfiction, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux : l'inspiration chez moi est aussi prévisible que le temps au mois de Mai…

A l'origine, ce chapitre devait être deux fois plus long mais j'ai préféré le scinder en deux : sur Microsoft Word, ça faisait quand même plus de 20 pages ( pour à peu près 12000 mots ) et je préférais vous offrir un chapitre plutôt qu'une épreuve d'endurance visuelle… La bonne nouvelle, c'est que du coup, la suite arrivera rapidement ! :3

Bonne lecture !

.

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 **.**

 **Chapitre VIII : Vivre à Washington DC**

L'atmosphère dans la pièce était on ne pouvait plus tendue : Harold Attinger avait beau avoir sa place à la table des membres importants de la CIA, il n'en menait pas large face au Directeur du Renseignement National... Surtout lorsque ce dernier avait lui aussi déjà eu sa place à la table et avait en plus de cela été médaillé.

Charlotte Mearing était une adversaire coriace, une meneuse implacable et impatiente mais très compétente et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'on lui avait confié une telle responsabilité. Assise derrière son bureau, elle regardait avec froideur l'homme qu'elle avait convoqué quelques heures plus tôt. Son tailleur était impeccable, pas un cheveu blond ne dépassait de sa couette sévèrement tirée vers l'arrière et son regard semblait le sonder dans l'idée de lui extorquer toutes les informations qu'elle pourrait.

Ils avaient beau avoir tous les deux la soixantaine, l'expérience et le statut de la femme faisait d'elle un personnage bien plus digne de respect.

Mais il ne comptait pas pour autant se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui de participer à une réunion avec elle… En revanche, un tel tête à tête surprise était bien plus dérangeant. Charlotte ne faisait jamais rien par hasard, ne perdait jamais de temps et par-dessus tout, faisait très bien son travail. Alors il savait d'avance qu'il n'avait pas été convié pour simplement représenter son Agence : cette femme savait tout, suivait tout, entendait tout… Elle surveillait absolument tous ceux qui étaient aussi bien au-dessus qu'en dessous d'elle dans la hiérarchie, y compris la CIA. Elle ne serait pas le Directeur du Renseignement National sinon.

Il avait beau s'être montré très discret en passant un contrat avec White-Block, elle savait déjà que l'Unité venait d'être le théâtre d'étranges phénomènes et même si elle ignorait quoi, elle semblait avoir compris qu'il était mêlé à ça et s'était empressée de le convoquer.

Pour Attinger, restait à présent à savoir quelle tournure allaient prendre ses mensonges.

\- Le 23 juin à 13h15, vous avez interrompu une réunion pour vous éclipser de Langley et vous rendre au complexe de White-Block avec vos hommes, constata-t-elle avec précision d'une voix impassible. Vous êtes donc arrivé là-bas vers 18h30, puis vous avez mobilisé soudainement vos troupes le 24 juin à 1h43 dans ce qui ressemble à une chasse à l'homme. Comprenez-moi Attinger, j'ai bien du mal à comprendre _pourquoi_.

C'était clair, net, précis et ça ne tournait pas autour du pot : c'était Mearing. Elle allait toujours droit au but pour ne pas laisser le temps à ses interlocuteurs d'esquiver le sujet.

Le concerné soupira en son for intérieur, et il fit le tri des informations qu'il pouvait révéler et celles qu'il devrait enterrer. Hormis lui, les hommes sous ses ordres et les chercheurs de White-Block, personne que ce soit à la CIA ou parmi le gouvernement ne savait que l'énergon avait été testé sur des sujets humains. Ce genre de pratiques était formellement proscrit, mais il avait donné son autorisation à l'Unité pour s'approprier des cobayes et même mis à disposition ses propres agents pour faciliter leur transfert jusqu'à leur complexe. Ces scientifiques étaient prêts à tout pour faire avancer la technologie et faire bouger les choses, et c'était cela qui lui avait plût et qui l'avait incité à leur apporter son soutien. Lui aussi, il était persuadé que sacrifier parfois des vies était nécessaire pour améliorer le Monde, et cela commençait toujours avec un matériel adéquat. Et à la CIA, qui donc aurait été mieux placé pour le lui fournir ? White-Block avait toujours été au summum de la technologie grâce à son partenariat avec le Barrage Hoover… Bien que depuis la dissolution du Secteur 7, elle allait d'échec en échec.

Dès qu'il avait appris que le sujet n°62 s'était enfuis, il avait immédiatement mis fin au contrat qu'ils avaient signé, estimant que l'Unité ne lui rapporterait plus rien sans l'élément destiné à lui assurer un avenir… White-Block serait donc bientôt démantelée par la CIA, et elle enterrerait avec elle le secret de leur alliance.

A présent, le principal problème était que la femme face à lui avait déjà conscience de la gravité de la situation sans même l'avoir encore comprise. Si cela devait se produire, elle ne partagerait certainement pas son point de vue et il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau… Mais alors comment feinter ? Brandir le secret professionnel était complètement inutile étant donné que Charlotte était hiérarchiquement sa supérieure….

Il avait été pris de court en apprenant la fuite du cobaye supposé assurer la continuité des expériences de l'Unité et de ses projets, mais il remarqua alors qu'il pouvait peut-être renverser la situation à son avantage.

\- White-Block avait signalé une _urgence_ , commença-t-il avec confiance. J'ai beau être à la tête d'une unité d'analystes, je dois également assumer mon rôle de Responsable des Interventions ! C'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai mobilisé mes hommes de terrain puis quitter le siège de la CIA…

Il se souvint que c'était Eddy qui avait passé l'appel et que le roux n'avait rien précisé concernant l' « urgence » de la situation : si leur conversation avait été enregistrée, cette dernière ne pourrait donc pas jouer contre lui. De plus, le scientifique n'était plus de ce monde et cela faisait toujours un témoin en moins.

Il continua.

\- J'ai par la suite rejoint le complexe avec mes troupes et après quelques heures d'observation, nous en avons conclu qu'il y avait eu une défaillance système. Le réseau avait été piraté, et comme une telle chose ne peut se faire que depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment, j'ai immédiatement envoyé des agents ratisser les lieux. Deux de mes hommes ont trouvé le présumé hackeur et l'ont interpellé, mais ce dernier à réussit à les maitriser et à s'enfuir. Il a par ailleurs tué un employé : Eddy Leons. On ne sait pas encore comment il a fait pour quitter le bâtiment mais j'ai fait fouiller le périmètre toute la nuit, ce qui n'était pas évident d'un point de vue géostratégique car le complexe est au beau milieu des bois. Je me préparais à vous en faire part, mais vous m'avez contacté dans la foulé et donc devancé…

Certes, cette histoire était plutôt confuse et indistincte, mais elle correspondait plus ou moins avec les faits et était parfaitement vraisemblable. Ce qui fut confirmé quand, à son plus grand soulagement, Charlotte s'empressa de poursuivre sans douter de sa version des faits.

\- Et quand est-il du hackeur ? L'avez-vous retrouvé ?

\- Nous faisons de notre mieux pour le localiser…

\- Donc vous avez perdu sa trace… en conclut-elle sans ménagement. Avez-vous une idée de son identité ? Au moins un nom ?

Attinger hésita un instant. Il avait appris en fouillant dans les dossiers de White-Block que le sujet n°62 s'appelait _Cynder Lewis_ … Sauf qu'il avait, comme pour tous les autres cobayes, demandé à ses analystes de manipuler des informations pour la faire passer pour morte lorsqu'elle avait été amenée dans les laboratoires du complexe. Il ne pouvait décemment pas annoncer que le hackeur en question était une fillette de dix ans officiellement décédée et dont le cerveau produisait de l'énergon. Ce serait bien trop compliqué et suspect… et étant donné que l'énergie bleue était liée aux Transformers, il y aurait des risques que le NEST s'en mêle. Il n'était pas capable d'expliquer comment, mais cette gamine était parvenue à s'infiltrer dans le réseau sécurisé du bâtiment et était vraisemblablement à l'origine de sa soudaine coupure de courant. Le titre de « hackeur » était donc tout désigné, bien qu'il semblait surréaliste… Mais savoir deux agents fédéraux mis au tapis par une enfant pouvait pourtant paraitre tout autan invraisemblable.

\- Nous n'avons aucun nom, mais les agents avec qui il a été confronté ont décrit un individu de sexe féminin et plutôt jeune, de type caucasien aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blancs… fit-il en restant dans le flou.

\- Donc notre hackeur est une hackeuse… Et je veux parler à ces agents, exigea-t-elle aussitôt sans paraitre étonnée par ce profil peu commun.

Mais il la contra immédiatement, craignant bien trop que ses hommes ne commettent d'erreurs dans leur version des faits alors qu'il venait tout juste d'en inventer une qui tenait la route.

\- Ce ne sera pas possible : ils sont à l'hôpital.

Cela la refroidit et elle se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil, soupirant d'énervement. Elle détestait quand une situation n'était pas parfaitement tirée au clair, surtout que celle-ci semblait d'apparence très simple tout en étant redoutablement complexe à cause de l'indéfinissable part d'obscurité qui l'entourait : un individu inconnu de leurs services qui s'en prenait à l'une de leurs installations scientifiques et s'en sortait indemne… Mais malgré tout, s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un hackeur qui s'en prenait à des installations appartenant à la CIA, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de riposter.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-elle en reprenant une position plus formelle. Je veux un rapport écrit et détaillé pour le Ministère de la Défense, que je prendrais soin de lui retransmettre. Quand j'aurais son aval, je déplorerai des agents pour arrêter ce… cette fauteuse de troubles.

\- Je veux être tenu au courant, annonça immédiatement Attinger, désireux d'avoir de l'influence dans la chasse à l'homme qui allait se mettre en place.

Il en était tout de même à l'origine, et il voulait une place de choix pour pouvoir récupérer ce qu'il lui _appartenait_ une fois qu'on l'aurait retrouvé.

Sa demande attira aussitôt la suspicion de Charlotte, qui se terra pourtant dans le silence. Elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose… Mais même le Directeur du Renseignement National n'était pas capable d'obtenir facilement une information quand celle-ci voulait persister dans son inexistence. Elle hocha alors la tête en signe de consentement, puis ils se redressèrent pour se serrer la main et l'homme fut interpellé par sa poigne plus qu'exceptionnelle mais pas surprenante provenant d'un tel morceau de femme.

\- Vous pouvez rompre. Je vous tiendrais informé pour ce qui concerne la tournure des évènements.

\- Bien Madame, je…

\- Gardez vos « Madame », le coupa-t-elle aussitôt comme s'il l'eut offensé. Je ne suis pas une « Madame ».

\- Dois-je vous appeler « Mademoiselle » ? demanda-t-il avec ironie en constatant qu'aucune bague n'ornait son annulaire gauche.

Elle lui répondit par en regard qui en disait long… Quelque chose dans le genre « allez-vous faire voir ». Ce mot n'avait pourtant rien d'insultant, mais le grisonnant laissa courir pour mieux se réjouir de cette victoire alors qu'il quittait le bureau de Mearing : désormais, le Gouvernement allait rechercher Cynder Lewis pour lui. Et quand il l'aurait trouvé, il n'aurait plus qu'à intervenir et la faire de nouveau passer pour morte afin de l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Maintenant qu'il avait rompu son contrat avec White-Block, l'Unité était condamnée à mettre la clé sous la porte car plus personne ne la soutiendrait au sein de la CIA. Mais cela ne ferait que ralentir un tout petit peu ses projets : il y avait bien d'autres personnes en ce monde qui étaient prêtes à dépasser la technologie au risque de sombrer dans l'illégalité et qui étaient toutes aussi aptes à travailler avec lui. En revanche, il avait bien retenu la leçon et comptait se montrer plus sage en choisissant un organisme discret, pas forcément illégal, mais qui n'aurait aucun lien avec le gouvernement… Histoire de ne pas revivre la même embrouille qu'avec l'Unité.

Et il avait déjà dans sa ligne de mire une jeune entreprise à Chicago qui serait idéale…

.

* * *

.

Il faisait presque jour quand une main la secoua doucement en la sortant d'un sommeil où elle ne s'était pas sentie plongée. Son instinct de survie fut le premier à se réveiller et par réflexe de son cerveau aussitôt alerté, Cynder se retourna vivement et attrapa par le poignet la main hostile, prête à faire une clé si nécessaire pour neutraliser la menace… Mais ce n'était que le vieil homme qui ignora complètement son geste pour lui sourire gentiment.

\- Bienvenue à Washington DC ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement alors qu'elle relâchait sa main.

L'esprit encore un peu brumeux, elle papillonna des paupières pour se laisser le temps d'assimiler le sens de sa phrase puis observa par la fenêtre l'aube et le soleil qui se levaient derrière l'horizon. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut qu'elle n'était pas à proprement parler en ville et qu'ils étaient toujours sur l'Interstate 95, le camion garé sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence juste avant une sortie d'autoroute. Pensant un bref instant qu'il s'était joué d'elle et ne l'avait pas emmené à sa destination, la blanche se retourna immédiatement vers le routier en abordant un regard glacial mais ce dernier suivit le fil de ses pensées.

\- Je ne peux pas m'emmancher en ville et dans ses avenues, se justifia-t-il en pointant du doigt la bifurcation. Il me faudrait des heures pour braver les bouchons avec mon camion, et le double pour en sortir. Navré, mais tu devras finir le reste du chemin à pieds…

Son ton se voulait désolé mais elle ne se laissa pas berner, résolue après ce dangereux petit somme - qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir - de rester désormais sur ses gardes. Après tout, les êtres humains étaient mauvais et heureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas eu de mauvaise intention alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée ainsi vulnérable. Elle le remercia donc aussi succinctement qu'il était possible de le faire puis descendit sans un mot de plus de l'immense machine, jetant son sac sur ses épaules. Le camion reparti, non sans un signe de la main de la part du barbu auquel elle ne répondit même pas.

Comme elle s'était endormie durant le trajet, elle ne savait pas où se situer parmi ses cartes mais les panneaux routiers indiquant la sortie de la voie lui révélèrent que le centre-ville était à quelques kilomètres à peine. Reprenant alors son chemin en marchant le long de la route, elle l'atteignit bientôt non sans avoir grignoté en guise de petit déjeuné des barres de céréales qu'elle avait chipées à l'aire de repos la veille.

Washington DC était immense, impressionnante… Intimidante. C'était certes une ville comme une autre, sauf que l'architecture était différente de Philadelphie et la dépaysait, elle qui n'avait jamais connu d'autre lieu que sa banlieue pittoresque. Elle avait par ailleurs l'impression désagréable de tout redécouvrir, surement parce que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était ainsi promenée dans des avenues remontait à minimum quatre ans. Il était tôt mais le centre bougeait déjà beaucoup, et elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans la capuche de son sweat alors qu'elle se mêlait à la foule.

Le simple fait de se retrouver au milieu de tant d'êtres humains la bouleversa complètement : habituée à la solitude et au silence de sa cellule, la jeune fille se sentit immédiatement assaillie, oppressée et presque agressée par cette masse grouillante et bruyante où il lui semblait que tout le monde la dévisageait et menaçait de se jeter sur elle. Pourtant, personne ne se souciait d'elle, tous trop occupés à mener leur petite vie, et il lui fallut de longues minutes pour calmer sa paranoïa et enfin marcher plus ou moins normalement au milieu de tous ces gens. Cela ne chassa toutefois pas l'impression désagréable de manquer d'air, mais elle parvint à en faire fi en remarquant qu'elle venait d'accomplir la premier objectif qu'elle s'était fixée en s'enfuyant de White-Block : atteindre la civilisation pour se fondre dans la masse. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver de nouveaux objectifs.

Son but ultime était de se venger, retrouver Attinger, son père, les scientifiques de White-Block… mais il était évident qu'une telle chose ne se ferait pas en une journée. Le meilleur exemple était qu'elle ne savait même pas où se situait le complexe de l'Unité : elle avait fuis dans les bois dans un état second et s'était évanouie lorsque le Topkick l'avait pris en stop… Aucun moyen donc de le resituer géographiquement. De même, Sean avait sans l'ombre d'un doute reconstruis sa vie durant ces quatre dernières années et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être. Et en ce qui concernait Attinger… Il valait mieux ne pas trop chercher à l'approcher étant donné que ses hommes étaient peut-être encore à sa recherche à l'heure actuelle.

Elle devait donc d'abord récolter des informations, s'instruire et terminer de se réhabituer à ce Monde si elle espérait pouvoir mener à bien ses desseins de vengeance… Autant dire que cela prendrait des mois, probablement des années. Il lui fallait par conséquent organiser un peu sa vie et la stabiliser. Elle était à présent à Washington DC, et n'ayant pour le moment aucune idée de quoi faire et d'où aller, s'installer ici paraissait donc logique.

Nouvel objectif : trouver un endroit qui lui ferait office de planque.

« _Je ne sais pas combien de temps je devrais rester ici, mais avoir une cachette à l'abri des regards se présente plus comme un objectif prioritaire…_ » déduit-elle rapidement.

Cynder erra donc toute la matinée, favorisant le calme périphérique de la ville à son centre grouillant qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Elle espérait tomber sur un entrepôt ou même une cabane abandonnée, mais ce genre d'édifice semblait inexistant dans le coin…

En fait, ce fut presque par hasard qu'elle officialisa son nouveau repaire : la vue d'une patrouille de policiers l'avait incité à se réfugier sous un pont pour l'esquiver, un instinct lui conseillant d'éviter tout contact avec ce qui sentait le fédéral. Elle avait alors découvert un renfoncement dans la base de ce dernier qui s'élargissait peu à peu en prenant presque l'allure d'une petite pièce d'à peine quelques mètres carrés. Le sol était étonnamment propre, preuve qu'il était suffisamment bien caché des regards pour n'avoir jamais servi avant cela de repaire à quelqu'un, et c'était tout à son avantage car au moins elle aurait la paix ici.

Elle s'agenouilla et sortit son duvet de son sac, réduisant ainsi considérablement la taille de son unique bagage pour le rendre plus fonctionnel, puis remit ce dernier sur ses épaules après l'avoir également vider de tous les objets superflus à une excursion en ville : elle voulait commencer dès maintenant à se familiariser avec les lieux étant donné qu'elle comptait y rester un peu, et face au moindre problème, elle préfèrerait avoir l'avantage du terrain.

La fillette repartit donc dans sa promenade, qui s'étala finalement jusqu'en fin de soirée. Quand elle eut rapidement fait le tour des principales avenues, elle décida de prendre un peu de hauteur et escalada les escaliers de secours d'un immeuble pour grimper sur son toit : l'horizon était dégagé et la vue splendide. Le soleil se couchait, et elle ferma les yeux en appréciant la douce chaleur de ses derniers rayonnements qui caressaient la peau de son visage.

Elle avait enfin le temps d'apprécier pleinement sa _liberté_.

Cynder s'assit sur le rebord du toit et se délecta de la sensation que lui procurait le vent en s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux, les faisant voleter doucement, ce qui changeait énormément de l'air stagnant de sa cellule à White-Block. De son perchoir, elle voyait presque toute la ville qui n'était pas très riche en gratte-ciels et elle observa au loin des bâtiments monumentaux qui devaient être nulles autres que la Maison Blanche et le Capitol.

\- Des endroits importants… murmura-t-elle en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait appris sur le fonctionnement du monde lorsqu'elle avait piraté l'ordinateur de l'aire de repos.

Et savoir cela pouvait lui être utile pour plus tard étant donné qu'elle comptait se renseigner un peu mieux sur l'organisation qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était : un sujet expérimental. D'après Internet, la Maison Blanche hébergeait le Président du pays, et bien qu'elle ne renfermait évidemment pas tous les secrets de l'Etat, elle pourrait sans doute y trouver le strict minimum d'indications qui pourrait l'informer un peu plus sur White-Block ainsi que sa localisation… Et ainsi remonter jusqu'à la tête du serpent responsable de tous ses maux pour la trancher. Elle avait bien conscience que ça ne pourrait pas être aussi facile, mais elle ne comptait renoncer… De plus, le piratage qu'elle concevait ne serait certainement pas chose aisée : à cause de son importance, le bâtiment devait être surprotégé, tout autant que son réseau.

L'Unité avait forcément un lien avec le gouvernement : Attinger était tout de même une personne de grande importance puisque d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, son statut lui permettait de manipuler les informations… Alors elle devrait commencer à chercher par là.

Elle scruta longtemps le panorama qui s'étendait devant elle, puis son regard s'attarda sur le pont qui dissimulait son repaire et était également visible d'ici. Elle fut rassurée de constater que cet endroit était relativement bien isolé, peu fréquenté et qu'aucun lampadaire n'illuminait la zone par laquelle elle passait pour descendre jusqu'aux pieds du pont. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu trouver meilleur endroit pour se cacher.

Le soleil disparut finalement derrière l'horizon, fardant le ciel d'un magnifique dégradé de couleurs et un gémissement plaintif de son ventre lui fit ouvrir son sac. Ce qu'elle y vit lui rappela que ses réserves n'étaient pas infinies.

« _Il me faudra de l'argent à un moment ou un autre…_ » songea-t-elle en observant le fond qui présentait en guise de subsistance deux bouteilles d'eau, quelques barres de céréales et un dernier sandwich qu'elle s'empressa d'engloutir. « _Et évidement, qui dit_ argent _dit_ banque _..._ »

Résolue, elle redescendit alors dans les rues et ses instincts lui conseillèrent de chercher une borne bancaire à l'écart des grandes avenues pour s'essayer à un premier casse. Elle trouva donc une ruelle au potentiel criminel intéressant, puis la détailla soigneusement avant de constater qu'il y avait bien une caméra de sécurité mais que cette dernière était stratégiquement très mal située, postée juste en face de sa « cible ». La blanche se fit donc un plaisir d'avancer vers cette dernière après avoir enfoncé sa tête dans la capuche de son sweet et sortit ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux qui ne seraient bientôt plus normaux. Se mettant dos à la caméra, le petite machine ne put donc ni voir son visage, ni même la borne qu'elle dissimulait grâce à sa silhouette et qui masquerait son action.

\- C'est repartit pour un tour… murmura-t-elle en mordant cette fois dans la paume de sa main.

Le sang coula aussitôt à flot et elle réclama le pouvoir qui lui permettait de le mélanger à de l'énergon et ainsi de le transformer. Le frisson familier se répandit dans ses veines l'instant d'après, abreuvant ses muscles d'une force fourmillante qui lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de s'agiter dans tous les sens pour en profiter pleinement des effets. Son regard bleu s'illumina derrière ses lunettes alors que son sang prenait une teinte nouvelle. Enfin, l'énergon se faufila sous ses ordres à travers la fente où l'on insérait sa carte de crédit et elle tressaillit quand son esprit se connecta au terminal. Ce dernier était très bien gardé, et lui soustraire de la monnaie ne serait pas chose aisée. De plus, il lui réclamait d'entrée un code pour poursuivre sa démarche et comme elle n'était pas assez douée en informatique pour contourner cette étape, Cynder suivit donc le même schéma qu'à White-Block : elle fit remonter son esprit à travers le réseau qui alimentait la borne et atteignit directement celui de la banque qui la gérait. Elle arriva à la base de données et se retrouva alors face à tous les dossiers des comptes qui y étaient enregistrés.

« _C'est une blague ? C'est trop facile !_ » songea-t-elle avec raillerie alors qu'elle s'introduisait dans l'un des dossiers qui, étant ainsi ouvert depuis l'intérieur de l'édifice, ne lui réclama pas le moindre code.

De même, le firewall du réseau - son _vigile_ , en quelque sorte - ne lui avait même pas fait obstacle car en se connectant depuis la borne, elle était comme qui dirait « rentrée par la porte de derrière ». Son intrusion n'avait par conséquent pas été détectée, et s'en avait été si facile qu'elle avait du mal à y croire.

Enfin bon, quand on y pensait, le système de la banque ne devait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'on le pirate depuis un terminal de retrait…

Le compte où elle venait de se connecter était l'un des plus garnis et elle ne se fit pas prier pour faire un virement. A sa demande, l'énergon en fit baisser les chiffres et une liasse de billet sortit alors de la borne. Elle s'empressa aussitôt de l'enfourner dans son sac puis de rompre la connexion avant de s'éloigner tranquillement pour ne pas paraitre suspecte. Elle était à la fois troublée et excitée par la facilité avec laquelle s'étaient déroulés les évènements, et elle s'empressa de retourner dans sa cachette pour faire ses comptes alors que la nuit s'était totalement imposée. Le chemin du retour n'avait pas été assez épuisant pour lui faire dépenser tout l'énergon dans son sang et ses yeux bleus abordaient toujours une couleur lumineuse. Elle avait bandé sa main, mais la blessure ne saignait plus, ayant déjà commencé à cicatrisée… Elle serait d'ailleurs probablement résorbée d'ici le lendemain.

Assise en tailleur sur son duvet, la « voleuse » triait ses billets et se réjouissait de la somme qu'elle avait obtenu.

\- 200 dollars ! J'aurais peut-être pu faire mieux… Enfin c'est plutôt une bonne chose : vu le poids du compte que j'ai piraté, ça devrait passer inaperçu !

Vu ce que représentait ces 200 dollars face au reste du compte, ce virement non désiré prendrait certainement un bon moment avant d'être remarqué… Mais attirerait forcément l'attention à un moment ou un autre. On remonterait jusqu'à la borne en question, la caméra montrerait les images d'une silhouette encapuchonnée s'y présenter à la même heure que ce « cambriolage »… Sauf qu'on ne pourrait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas laissé le moindre indice derrière elle : elle avait caché son visage, l'énergon s'était désintégré après la fin de la connexion et elle n'avait pas touché la borne ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, ne laissant ainsi pas la moindre emprunte. Elle n'était pas en danger à proprement parlé, mais elle ne pourrait pas non plus revenir à cet endroit dans l'idée de le pirater à nouveau : ce serait trop risqué.

« _Il va falloir que j'apprenne à pirater une borne à distance…_ » remarqua-t-elle songeusement. « _Faire croire à un casse à un certain endroit alors que je serais dans un autre…_ »

Ce serait en effet plus sage. Si jamais l'on détectait son piratage alors qu'elle était en pleine action, il y avait des risques que la police arrive sur les lieux avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé... Mais utiliser une telle manœuvre serait certainement plus facile à dire qu'à faire : bien que l'énergon lui avait conféré un certain talent dans l'informatique, elle n'était qu'une novice dans le domaine et lui faudrait _apprendre_ , passer comme tout le monde par la pratique et l'expérience.

A travers la petite ouverture de sa « planque », elle pouvait voir les berges qui bordaient les pieds du pont alors que la lune se reflétait sur la surface calme du fleuve qu'il chevauchait. L'air était plutôt doux, propre aux soirées d'été, et elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac avant de s'en servir d'oreiller alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans son duvet.

Elle s'endormit tardivement - faute de l'énergon encore présent dans son sang qui ne s'était pas encore dissipé et continuait d'exciter ses muscles - mais elle y parvint le cœur léger en se sachant libre, ayant en bruit de fond les moteurs des voitures qui bravaient encore les rues en ces heures tardives.

.

* * *

.

Les semaines filèrent. Des journées où une certaine routine s'était installée.

Cynder s'en tint à sa vie isolée, évitant soigneusement la civilisation humaine tout en la côtoyant assez pour se procurer de quoi subsister avec l'argent qu'elle volait. Elle gagna en expérience et devint plus habile dans le domaine du piratage, sachant désormais après de dangereuses tentatives comment braquer une borne tout en étant connectée à une autre mais prenant tout de même la prudence de changer d'endroit à chaque casse. En ce qui concernait les caméras, elle prenait soin de les désactiver quand elle commençait ses « retraits » alors qu'elle s'introduisait dans le réseau de la banque qu'elle piratait, ne laissant ainsi pas la minuscule trace de son passage. L'informatique et son système binaire devint presque une deuxième langue et elle apprit à utiliser l'énergon dans son sang bien plus habilement, se trouvant des « portes de derrière » pour pénétrer dans un système protégé.

Le seul problème fut qu'il n'y avait pas toujours de « portes de derrière », certains réseau privés étant équipés de firewalls particulièrement vigilants. Dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait à première vue rien à faire mais la fillette ne se découragea pas : l'énergon était très malléable, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement, et la jeune fille découvrit alors qu'elle pouvait imiter un programme accepté par le réseau pour s'y infiltrer. De même, quand elle se trouvait confrontée à un code, il lui suffisait de la même manière qu'un moule d'en prendre la forme pour le désactiver, ce qui lui avait fait obstacle à White-Block lorsqu'elle avait voulu ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. Cela élargit grandement ses horizons en matière de hacking.

Une fois qu'il circulait dans son sang comme une adrénaline bleue, l'énergon optimisait l'ensemble de ses aptitudes et elle chercha donc à expérimenter un peu plus ses capacités physiques. Elle voulait apprendre à repousser ses limites, endurcir ce corps qu'elle s'impatientait de voir grandir et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais contempler dans toute sa faiblesse.

Qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir comme « humain ».

Elle voulait être forte, autonome, et par conséquence impossible à atteindre. Elle voulait se prouver qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, qu'elle n'était pas faible et fragile. Qu'elle était une survivante prête à tout pour défendre sa vie, prête à protéger férocement ce qu'il lui appartenait encore dans ce corps qui n'avait plus rien de la Cynder d'antan.

Ce fut ainsi que, doucement, l'esprit de la petite fille se ferma jusqu'à lui faire porter constamment un masque d'indifférence. Elle se créa ainsi un visage de façade bien à elle, n'affichant que pure impassibilité pour ne trahir aucune de ses émotions, aucune faille par laquelle on pouvait l'atteindre et donc aucun point faible où viser. Elle replia ses pensées pour ne jamais les extérioriser, pour qu'on ne puisse jamais les deviner et ainsi prendre un coup d'avance sur elle.

Elle se voulait inatteignable… et elle devait l'appliquer aussi bien à son esprit qu'à son corps. La vengeance attendrait : pour le moment, elle devait s'endurcir pour être capable de la mener à bien.

La jeune fille entama ainsi un entrainement quotidien. Chaque jour, elle activait son don et déversait de l'énergon dans son sang pour chercher à endurcir le « muscle » qui en était à l'origine. Les premières tentatives furent laborieuses, d'autant plus qu'elle avait du mal à doser sa capacité et elle se retrouvait fréquemment avec de violentes migraines, le nez en sang après qu'elle ait trop insisté et que son cerveau n'ait pas tenu la route… Mais elle apprenait à le _développer_ , le renforcer pour lui permettre de le réutiliser plusieurs fois dans une même journée si besoin était. Elle avait besoin d'apprendre à s'en servir.

A mesure qu'elle expérimentait ce don, elle réalisa enfin que quand elle se promenait dans son sang, l'énergie bleue pouvait vraiment changer beaucoup de chose en elle. Pas seulement parce que cela optimisait encore plus ses capacités comme le ferait l'adrénaline – en plus de lui permettre de manipuler son propre sang « énergonisé » - mais aussi parce que dans ces moments-là, elle avait réellement un pouvoir de contrôle sur ses propres émotions, comme elle avait pu le tester en s'enfuyant de White-Block : si ses sentiments l'entravaient dans ses actions, elle pouvait délibérément choisir de les « anesthésier », et elle se surprenait alors à ne plus ressentir de douleur, de peur, ni même de colère… Il n'y avait plus qu'un grand vide dans son esprit qui l'obligeait à être confrontée avec le monde réel, ce qui la focalisait sur le moment présent pour qu'elle voit plus que son objectif.

Le seul petit bémol, c'était que cette « transe machinale » dans laquelle elle se plongeait ne durait pas vraiment très longtemps, seulement le temps nécessaire à l'accomplissement de l'objectif qu'elle avait besoin d'atteindre. De plus, repousser ses émotions pour simplement les repousser ne marchait pas, comme s'il fallait d'abord que ces dernières atteignent un stade critique avant qu'elle ait droit de les brider… Au grand dam de la fillette qui bénissait pourtant cette aptitude. Elle n'arrivait toutefois pas à s'habituer à la sensation qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle laissait ses émotions revenir : elle avait l'impression de les redécouvrir à chaque fois, et c'était loin d'être agréable. Elle voulait pouvoir rester dans cet état de transe qui la protégeait de ses faiblesses, qui donnait vie au faux _masque_ d'impassibilité qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher en temps normal… Mais malgré tout, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser si ses conditions d'utilisations n'étaient pas réunies.

Alors elle continua de parfaire son _masque_ de façade, quitte à faire oublier à son visage comment sourire ou pleurer.

Les rues de Washington n'étaient pas des lieux propices à ses entrainements physiques, l'asphalte étant plate et sans grand caractère. La blanche en vint donc à monter sur les toits pour rechercher plus obstacles à affronter, plus de dangers à braver, ce qui lui apprit par ailleurs à maitriser son équilibre. Elle s'obligeait ainsi à courir dans cet environnement sans marquer de pause, seulement à tenir le plus longtemps possible. Une fois imprégné d'énergon, son corps était fort, vigoureux, mais pas le moins du monde endurant… comme le prouvèrent ses premiers entrainements, où elle s'écroulait de fatigue au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes à peine. Elle persévéra donc, quittant son repaire aux aurores pour ne pas être vue alors qu'elle escaladait les gouttières pour rejoindre les toits, ayant également dû apprendre à la faire pour pouvoir prendre rapidement de la hauteur en cas de besoin.

Grâce à ses capacités de piratage, obtenir de la monnaie devint un jeu d'enfant… Mais elle refusa catégoriquement de s'en couvrir car elle était dégoutée à l'idée de devenir comme _celui_ qui l'avait vendu à White-Block. Elle ne voulait pas de cette avidité, cet attachement fictif à l'argent qui la contraignait de se rendre dans un magasin pour obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin.

Cherchant donc à se rendre plus indépendante du système monétaire, elle essaya de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris sur la chasse lorsqu'elle avait séjournée à l'aire de repos en chantier. Elle voulait apprendre à subsister seule si un jour elle se retrouvait confrontée à une situation qui l'en obligerait, et elle entreprit de se rendre dans des parcs où les écureuils et les pigeons abondaient. Ce n'étaient pas des mets de premiers choix, mais il fallait bien qu'elle commence quelque part. Les premières chasses furent des échecs complets, même avec de l'énergon dans les veines. Attraper un animal n'était pas aisée car tout comme elle, ce dernier se battait pour sa survie et elle n'était pas encore assez endurante et rapide pour en saisir un à mains nues.

Elle persista donc dans son entrainement quotidien, renforçant son corps, ses réflexes, son équilibre et son habilité alors que chaque jour, elle tenait un peu plus longtemps sur les toits à sillonner la ville qu'elle connaissait désormais presque par cœur. Après ces premiers succès, elle prit un peu plus confiance en elle et se remit à la chasse. La tâche était toujours aussi difficile, mais elle comprit bien vite comment combiner ses progrès avec sa force d'esprit : pour traquer un animal, il lui fallait devenir un prédateur et cela réclamait de la ruse. Elle cultiva alors sa patiente et entreprit de confectionner des pièges, des armes rudimentaires telles que des lances pierres fabriqués grossièrement avec des matériaux récupérés dans des poubelles. Elle apprit à se fondre dans un décor, grimper dans des arbres et supporter une position immobile en restant accroupie sur les branches pendant d'interminables heures ou bien à rester tapie dans un buisson. Apprendre à guetter, à être à l'affut et à réagir si une bestiole comestible avait le malheur de passer devant elle.

Et bientôt, Cynder mangea des petits animaux que ses chasses couronnées de franc succès lui rapportaient, primitivement cuit par un feu de camp qu'elle dressait dans des lieux isolés en banlieue pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa planque.

Elle gagnait peu à peu en force et en vivacité, alors que sa capacité à déverser de l'énergon à l'état liquide dans son sang progressait elle aussi et lui permettait de prolonger la « montée d'adrénaline ». Elle devenait de plus en plus autonome, capable de subsister uniquement grâce à la chasse et l'argent n'était plus le cadet de ses soucis. Elle pouvait courir à présent toute une matinée à travers la ville avant de ressentir des prémices de fatigue, traversant Washington DC de long en large en se sentant libre comme un chat face à sa désormais totale maitrise des terrains. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais entamé de course poursuite avec un agent fédéral - qu'elle prenait d'ailleurs bien soin d'éviter -, elle se sentait prête à contrer cette éventualité car elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle pourrait y être confrontée.

Puisqu'en effet, White-Block et Attinger la recherchaient peut-être encore. Elle avait toujours faire preuve d'une extrême discrétion depuis son arrivée en ville, mais elle ne pourrait pas vivre toute sa vie ici en se cachant ainsi.

Elle savait que tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait abandonner sa routine et sa tranquillité pour retourner affronter la _réalité_. Se cantonner à un quotidien lui avait peu à peu fait perdre de vue son objectif ultime, et elle en prit véritablement conscience quand elle estima en avoir terminé avec ses _entrainements_ : son corps d'enfant ne pouvait pas lui fournir plus que ce qu'il lui permettait à présent, et continuer à s'exercer sur les toits ne serait que brasser inutilement de l'air. Après tout, elle continuerait de s'endurcir en grandissant, mais elle ne comptait pas non plus attendre d'être plus grande pour commencer à agir. Il y avait surement des choses qu'elle pourrait déjà faire.

Après toutes ces semaines sereines, où son unique priorité avait été de se fortifier, le retour de son obsession pour la vengeance lui revint sur la conscience avec une extrême violence. Elle eut l'impression que tous ses souvenirs des dernières années lui revenaient dans la figure comme une lame de fond, presque en traitres, et pendant les quelques jours qui en suivirent, elle fut alors constamment submergée par sa promesse de vendetta : elle se souvenait à nouveau de l'extase ressentie en voyant le corps d'Eddy à ses pieds, agonisant, alors que l'irrépressible envie d'y goûter encore éveillait en elle de curieuses pulsions meurtrières…. Et elle repensait surtout à l'immense sentiment de justice qui l'avait envahi après qu'elle ait murmuré à ses oreilles ces quelques mots tortueux qu'il avait brandis contre elle comme une arme pendant quatre années.

 ** _\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder…_**

Elle mourrait d'impatience d'assouvir sa haine, de retrouver chacun des êtres qui lui avait pourri l'existence pour le leur faire payer au centuple. Elle se sentait prête à retourner chaque parcelle de ce monde alors qu'elle projetait dans ses pensées l'image du complexe de White-Block en forme de dôme, des scientifiques de l'Unité, les hommes de Savoy qui constituaient les agents d'Attinger… Et enfin son père.

Son père qui était l'origine de tous ses maux. Son père qui avait tiré trois balles, trois malheureux morceaux de plombs qui s'étaient fichés dans les tempes de la mauvaise personne. Son père, Sean Lewis, dont elle partageait désormais – bien que contre sa volonté - le même regard bleu et froid, la même indifférence et le même nom de famille.

« _Non…_ » songea-t-elle un soir où elle peinait à s'endormir, perdue dans ses réflexions. « _S'il y a bien une chose que je peux refuser d'avoir en commun avec ce monstre, c'est bien son nom ! J'ai bien renié ma place au sein de l'Humanité, j'ai bien renié mon statut d'être humain… Et je peux encore très bien renier mon nom de famille !_ »

Elle s'en fit le serment, et à partir de ce moment-là, _Cynder Lewis_ devint donc _Cynder_. Elle n'avait plus rien qui la reliait à ce nom, mais son prénom quant à lui, témoignait de ce qu'elle avait été avant d'être un cobaye aux cheveux blancs : elle avait été une petite fille à la chevelure _cendrée_ , aux yeux dorés et à la douceur qui lui avait été directement transmis de sa mère. Elle avait été le reflet de Séléna, une femme forte et courageuse qui sans jamais baisser les bras, lui avait donné tout son amour malgré la vie meilleure dont elle aurait jouit sans une enfant issue d'une grossesse insouhaitée.

Elle avait fait partie de ce temps révolu, cette innocence sombre et belle qui avait constitué son passé et qui faisait désormais d'elle _Cynder_. Et elle devait se faire un devoir de ne pas l'oublier, de porter fièrement ce titre.

Cette nuit-là, la fillette ne trouva pas du tout le sommeil. Elle abandonna son duvet pour sortir de son repaire et s'assoir aux pieds du pont, installée sur les berges du fleuve qu'il enjambait. La fraicheur du vent qui caressait son cou la fit frissonner et lui fit prendre conscience que la saison touchait à sa fin, l'automne arrivant à grand pas.

\- Ça fait presque cinq mois que je suis ici… remarqua-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans sa capuche pour se protéger du froid.

Déjà cinq mois… Il lui semblait malgré tout que le routier l'avait déposé ici à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait pourtant accomplit bien des choses, et le souvenir de son parcours lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de passer à l'action.

Il était temps pour elle de pirater la _Maison Blanche_. Un projet dont la simple évocation était déjà grandement ambitieuse.

Elle avait commencé à mettre au point un stratagème pour s'infiltrer dans le réseau de ce bâtiment, étant incontestablement l'un des plus performants et sécurisés au monde… Et également des plus aptes à riposter. Car cette fois, et malgré ses grands progrès en matière de hacking, son piratage ne pourrait pas passer inaperçu : la base de données de l'édifice devaient être surveillée 24 heures sur 24 et au moindre signes d'intrusion dans les informations de la base de données, on chercherait immédiatement à en retracer la source dans l'espoir de l'intercepter. Autre problème : quand elle ouvrirait les dossiers qu'elle piraterait, on saurait également ce qu'elle chercherait et tout ce qu'elle en aurait tiré et appris, ce qui présentait le potentiel danger que l'on remonte jusqu'à elle. Elle ciblait déjà de potentielles informations sur l'Unité, et si elle y parvenait, on ferait peut-être le rapport entre le piratage à White-Block et celui qu'elle aurait mené à Washington DC…

Elle ignorait encore quel lien White-Block avait avec le gouvernement, mais la Maison Blanche le lui dirait surement.

Elle s'apprêtait donc à craquer le système informatique du Président des Etats-Unis, et elle allait devoir en payer le prix fort : celui de la vérité.

.

* * *

Voili voilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que ce 8ème chapitre vous a plu !

Je pense que vous avez deviné quelle entreprise Attinger a dans son viseur… Eh oui, je commence déjà à relier les évènements au 4ème film :)

D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit caméo de Mearing ! Personnellement, je la trouve géniale :D

En ce qui concerne Cynder, ces cinq mois à Washington DC lui ont permis de s'endurcir, physiquement et mentalement… Progressivement, elle devient le personnage dont j'ai hâte de vous raconter l'histoire ! Je suis trop impatiente d'introduire enfin des Transformers, d'autant plus que le passage de leur rencontre est déjà pratiquement écrit… Mais bon, je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu pour ça, et puis il faut bien compléter un peu l'histoire pour lui donner plus de profondeur ;)

Eh oui, elle envisage bel et bien de pirater la Maison Blanche ! XD Après tout, il doit quand même bien y avoir quelques fichiers Secret Defense dont le Président a constamment accès ;) La suite devrait donc normalement arriver dans pas trop de temps… J'ai enfin ma semaine de vacances donc je vais essayer d'en profiter !

Pleins de bisous et à la prochaine fois :)

.

 _PS : j'ai monté un dossier DeviantArt sur cette fanfiction ! Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien pour aller voir les dessins est sur mon profil :) Vous pourrez y retrouver les premiers concepts de mon personnage, qui mine de rien datent de quelques années, ainsi que des version plus récentes !_


	10. Chap-9 : White House Down

Chose promise, chose due : un 9ème chapitre qui sort étonnement vite par rapport aux autres ! ;D

Pour le nommer, je me suis inspirée d'un film du même nom ( allez jeter un œil à la bande annonce si vous ne connaissez pas : il est génial ! )

Merci beaucoup beaucoup _crumbleb_ pour ta review ! #motivation

Bonne lectuuuuuure !

.

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 **.**

 **Chapitre IX : White House Down**

.

Cynder n'était pas habituée à pénétrer dans les lieux publics et fréquentés de la ville, préférant de loin la solitude à la foule humaine et à l'hypocrisie de la cohésion sociale… Mais surtout parce que les parcs et les endroits sans plafond lui assuraient une échappatoire à tous les coups si le moindre problème ou hostilité se dévoilait. Là, il n'y aurait pas d'autre issue que la porte principale. Elle avait conscience du danger que cela représentait, mais elle prit quand même son courage à deux mains et entra dans l'édifice.

Elle escalada quelques escaliers qui la menèrent à un autre étage où des ordinateurs étaient à la disposition de tous et elle contint un soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne, hormis une femme derrière son bureau qui mâchait bruyamment en chewing-gum et semblait d'ailleurs n'être là que pour prévenir la moindre tentative d'infraction. La jeune fille choisit donc un des ordinateurs dans un recoin qui faisait dos à la pièce, se plaçant ainsi hors de la vue de cette personne en l'empêchant de voir son écran. Elle s'assit, profitant que le poste jouxtait une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur pour constater que les lieux lui offraient une bonne hauteur et qu'elle pouvait voir l'ensemble de l'avenue, qu'elle scruta attentivement : la circulation était normale et la foule toujours aussi omniprésente, ce qui n'avait donc rien d'alarmant.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la femme, mais cette dernière semblait plus absorbée par la bonne santé de sa manucure que l'étrange fillette aux cheveux blancs au fond de la salle. Ce fut le feu vert : Cynder sortit alors d'une des poches de son pantalon un couteau suisse qu'elle utilisa pour entailler légèrement la peau de son index droit avant de mettre sa main sur la souris, y laissant librement saigner la plaie. Son visage n'afficha même pas la moindre impression de souffrance, désormais indifférente face à ce genre de petites automutilations dont elle avait l'habitude. Elle mit ses lunettes sur son nez, laissant croire que le soleil tapant sur le verre du vitrage lui agressait les yeux, puis activa son pouvoir qui transforma son regard et son sang.

« _Aller, tu peux le faire !_ » s'encouragea-t-elle en déglutissant, tout de même inquiète.

Grace au fluide rouge désormais bleu qui s'échappait de la plaie, elle fabriqua des petits filaments d'énergon qui s'infiltrèrent discrètement quand le mécanisme de la souris. Elle y connecta son esprit qui remonta jusqu'à la centrale de l'ordinateur, puis emprunta le large sentier que lui offrait le Web. Le tunnel de lumière semblait quadrillé, prenant la forme de la structure de la ville et elle se fia à cette carte virtuelle pour se diriger vers la Maison Blanche avec une facilité à faire pâlir de jalousie les meilleurs hackers du monde - après tout, cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'elle s'était familiarisée avec le réseau, alors s'y retrouver n'était plus un problème pour elle. Elle sentit son esprit s'éloigner dans Washington DC et quand elle arriva enfin à destination, la jeune fille se sentit brusquement freinée pour éviter de percuter quelque chose d'invisible mais de consistant : un firewall. Les problèmes commençaient…

Le lieu qu'elle visait présentait donc bien une connexion Internet, mais cette dernière était rudement bien protégée. Elle en fit le tour dans l'espoir de trouver une faille, mais il n'y avait visiblement pas la moindre « porte de derrière » possible : il lui faudrait donc ruser.

Ce fut le moment que choisit une succession de programmes pour passer devant elle et franchir sans problème le pare-feu, preuve qu'ils étaient autorisés à passer. Voyant là une occasion en or, elle observa attentivement le dernier programme qui passa devant elle et le _scanna_ , étudiant soigneusement sa composition binaire… Puis, se reposant sur son expérience, la hackeuse exerça sa volonté sur son propre esprit dont elle modela l'apparence en se référant à ce qu'elle venait de _copier_. La « transformation » fut brève puis, avec une légère appréhension, elle s'aventura à son tour dans le réseau.

Le firewall ne broncha pas, la laissant entrer en ne détectant apparemment pas de menace malgré son « déguisement », et elle soupira de soulagement avant de continuer de se promener dans ce réseau privé. Il était très strict, et des logiciels guettaient le moindre agissement suspect, la moindre connexion indésirée pour réagir et le faire signaler. Leur vigilance ne fit qu'un peu plus attiser son anxiété, mais elle était sûre du plan qu'elle avait mis au point : tout devrait bien se passer.

Son masque d'impassibilité lui colla un peu plus au visage, mais ce fut pour mieux cacher les émotions qui se déchainaient en elle : face à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, l'enjeu était de taille et la peur d'échouer semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la hanter. Se rappelant donc de ce que lui permettait l'énergon une fois qu'il circulait dans ses veines, elle ne se fit pas prier et demanda à prendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Cette capacité de contrôle avait toujours été assez aléatoire en fonction de l'intensité de ses sentiments, alors elle pria silencieusement pour qu'elle fonctionne aujourd'hui… Mais heureusement, le niveau de stress de la fillette devait être suffisamment élevé car elle sentit très clairement quelque chose s'enclencher en elle et chasser sa crainte de son esprit pour qu'elle ne joue pas contre elle et mette en péril sa mission. Elle voulut s'en réjouir mais la joie aussi fut à son tour placée sous scellée et ses pensées se firent alors un peu plus machinales, un peu plus vide tandis qu'un grand froid s'instaurait en son être et qu'il lui semblait oublier _quelque chose_ …

Peu importe, ça lui reviendrait plus tard de toute façon… Pour le moment, elle ne devait plus penser, seulement réagir. Comme une _machine_.

Elle remonta à travers le réseau et atteignit la base de données, où elle se contenta de scruter chacun des dossiers pour ne pas se faire directement repérer : car dès qu'elle en ouvrirait un, son intrusion ne serait plus un secret pour personne et il lui faudrait agir rapidement. Les dossiers semblaient lourds d'informations, trop lourds pour qu'elle se permettre de les télécharger mentalement sans que cela ne prenne de longues et précieuses minutes… Alors elle opta pour un feuilletage rapide et purement visuel.

Derrière son écran, Cynder ferma les yeux pour être mieux concentrée, prête pour le cambriolage qui serait sans doute le plus périlleux qu'elle n'ait jamais mené.

Puis elle ouvrit alors l'un des principaux dossiers, dont le titre avait eu de quoi la charmer : « Secret Défense ».

.

* * *

.

Derrière ses écrans d'ordinateurs, un homme lisait tranquillement son journal en buvant un café et zieutait de temps en temps les images que lui renvoyaient les caméras de sécurité. Ce job payait bien, mais il était surtout rythmé par la monotonie et l'ennui... Car bien qu'il se réjouissait fortement de l'absence d'attentats ou d'attaques ciblées que pouvait subir un tel lieu, le manque quotidien d'action frôlait pour lui les limites du tolérable.

Autant dire qu'il fut surpris, réjouis et affolé – dans cet ordre - quand les ampoules de la salle de contrôle se mirent à grésiller. Une alarme s'enclencha brusquement et lui indiqua avec force que l'équilibre du réseau était menacé. Manquant d'en recracher sa gorgé de café, il jeta son journal puis se releva pour tenter de comprendre l'ampleur du problème… Jusqu'à ce que l'un des dossiers, dont l'accès réclamait un haut niveau d'habilitation, s'affiche sur son écran et que son contenu se mettent à y défiler tout seul.

Paniqué face à cette situation dont il n'avait été que trop peu de fois confronté, l'agent de sécurité se jeta sur le téléphone le plus proche et hurla dans le combiné.

\- Alerte défaillance ! Il y a une brèche dans la sécurité ! La Maison Blanche est en train de se faire _pirater_ !

.

* * *

.

A peine s'infiltra-t-elle dans le dossier qu'elle se sentit assaillie par autant de renseignements : ça faisait malgré tout beaucoup trop d'informations et son cerveau boosté à l'énergon n'avait tout de même pas les mêmes capacités qu'un supercalculateur… Peinant à traiter toutes ces données, un violent mal de tête explosa dans son crâne mais son emprise émotionnelle recala aussitôt la douleur, lui permettant de se reconcentrer car l'urgence de la situation ne lui permettait pas d'être distraite. Une impression dérangeante demeura toutefois en arrière-plan, destinée à lui rappeler qu'elle avait mal pour une raison et donc de ne pas abuser de son insensibilité.

Elle ne pourrait jamais télécharger mentalement toutes ces données, les copier-coller dans son cerveau comme elle faisait avec de simple informations pêchées sur le Web, alors elle devrait se contenter de les _lire_ et les retenir comme elle le ferait dans la vraie vie. Le principal problème, c'était que le dossier était vaste, vraiment très vaste… Et comme elle ne sut pas par quoi commencer, elle utilisa la connexion Internet du bâtiment pour bénéficier de ses moteurs de recherche : ces derniers se combinèrent au système de documentation et, sous ses ordres, ils se mirent alors en quête du premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« _Attinger_ » formula-t-elle aussitôt, son cœur ne pouvant s'empêcher de rebondir dans sa poitrine quand le mot clé se refléta sur sa correspondance et ramena jusqu'à elle un ensemble d'informations.

Le fait que son profil apparaisse sur ce serveur démontrait que cet homme avait bel et bien un lien avec le Gouvernement, et elle n'hésita pas à parcourir sa fiche de présentation quand cette dernière lui apparut.

« _Il s'appelle Harold Attinger…_ » en résuma-t-elle mécaniquement, incapable d'éprouver la terrible excitation d'en savoir enfin un peu plus sur son adversaire étant donné qu'elle bridait actuellement ses émotions. « _Il a 60 ans, est de nationalité Américaine et il occupe un poste à la Central Intelligence Agency depuis une vingtaine d'années en tant que Responsable des Interventions…_ »

Elle fronça les sourcils. La CIA ? Elle en avait brièvement entendu parler lorsqu'elle avait piraté l'ordinateur à l'aire de repos : il s'agissait d'une agence de renseignement…

Euh… De « renseignement » ?

« _C'est donc pour ça qu'il peut manipuler à sa guise les informations : il est très bien placé dans la hiérarchie de la CIA et peut profiter de son statut…_ » comprit-elle aussitôt. « _Dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que cette Agence a un rapport avec White-Block. Et fort heureusement, il y a pleins de fichiers qui en parlent ici…_ »

Elle quitta alors cette page pour en parcourir d'autres, sillonnant les dossiers concernant la Central Intelligence Agency. Cette dernière possédait bien des secrets, mais la jeune fille se contenta de rechercher l'essentiel car le temps était bien trop précieux dans sa situation pour se permettre de leur prêter attention : elle apprit ainsi que l'Unité était en fait l'une de ses sous-branches, travaillant à son compte en tant que département scientifique… Mais d'après ses recherches, rien ne semblait relier Attinger à White-Block.

\- Il connait pourtant ces scientifiques… souffla-t-elle d'une voix monotone en n'attirant heureusement pas l'attention de l'autre femme de la pièce, toujours focalisée sur ses ongles qu'elle prenait soin de limer.

Elle feuilleta les dossiers, encore et encore, ne trouvant étrangement pas la moindre trace du nom du grisonnant ou tout simplement celle de cobayes humains. Il n'y stipulait pas la moindre information sur des injections d'énergon, des cas d'intoxication ou de décès…

Elle fronça les sourcils par réflexe, sentant qu'il y avait bien un problème quelque part sauf qu'avec le vide émotionnel qu'elle avait fait dans sa tête pour laisser la priorité à l'action, elle ne pouvait pas y débattre, la bloquant dans son élan d'une certaine manière. L'absence de sentiments lui permettait d'agir, pas de réfléchir, alors elle laissa ses émotions revenir et retrouver leur place dans son esprit pour y remédier. Dès qu'elle se rappela de ce qu'était l'incompréhension, un questionnement lui sauta aussitôt aux yeux.

« _C'est impossible qu'il n'y ait rien au sujet des expériences ! Le Gouvernement, et même la CIA ne serait donc pas au courant ?_ »

Cela eut de quoi la laisser perplexe, car cela signifiait que les expériences commises à White-Block ne seraient alors nées que de la volonté d'Attinger et des scientifiques, d'un contrat passé entre eux…

 **\- C'est lui qui est à l'origine du projet… lâcha la blonde au bout d'un moment de réflexion. Il n'y a que lui parmi les membres de la Direction Principale qui est au courant pour nos « travaux » concernant l'énergon : tous les autres pensent que nous sommes quasi inactifs depuis des années et que nous aurions dû mettre la clé sous la porte en même temps que le Secteur 7. Nous sommes devenus un fardeau pour le budget de la CIA, et cette dernière n'hésitera pas à nous renvoyer pour servir d'exemple aux autres Unités. La seule raison pour laquelle cela n'a toujours pas été fait, c'est uniquement parce qu'il respecte notre contrat et retarde l'échéance en faisant croire que nous sommes toujours à peu près rentables. Il nous a permis de développer secrètement nos activités dans le dos de l'Agence, mais elles n'aboutissent à rien…**

Son inconscient fit un effort et ramena des tréfonds de sa mémoire le souvenir de ces quelques phrases. Oui, elle s'en rappelait maintenant, de cette conversation qu'ils avaient tenu dans le bloc alors qu'elle était pratiquement végétative : leur partenariat n'avait donc rien de légal, et par conséquent, le piratage qu'elle menait actuellement ne pourrait pas la mener plus loin car les informations qu'elle recherchait étaient officieuses et inexistantes aux yeux de l'Etat… Donc inexistantes aux yeux du Président et de l'édifice qui l'hébergeait. Pour faire court, ce qu'elle cherchait n'existait pas ici…

« _Merde ! Mais du coup, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_ » jura-t-elle pensivement en serrant les dents.

.

* * *

.

C'était la panique à la Maison Blanche. La salle où résidait la base de données avait été fouillée de fond en comble… Mais on ne trouva pas le moindre signe d'effraction. Pourtant, le système était toujours victime d'un hackeur et on en conclu que ce dernier agissait depuis l'extérieur, bien qu'on avait du mal à savoir comment il avait fait pour s'infiltrer ainsi dans un des réseaux les plus sécurisés au monde sans même que sa présence intrusive n'ait été détectée.

Depuis, des analystes s'empressaient derrière leurs ordinateurs pour constater l'ampleur du piratage et les dossiers ciblés, tandis que d'autres tentaient d'en localiser la _source_.

\- Je l'ai ! J'ai trouvé son signal ! s'exclama soudainement l'un d'entre eux. Il est ici, à Washington DC, sur New York Avenue !

\- Bon sang, c'est à deux pas de la Maison Blanche ! s'écria quelqu'un d'autre tout en parlant dans un téléphone pour retransmettre la nouvelle.

On se retrouva alors face à un dilemme : neutraliser les accès au serveur pour empêcher le hackeur de continuer sa besogne, ce qui en revanche mettrait fin à son signal et donc à sa localisation en ville… Ou bien continuer de lui laisser l'accès, ce qui lui permettrait de voler d'avantage d'informations mais l'occuperait suffisamment longtemps pour envoyer une équipe l'intercepter.

La première option était la plus sage, protégeant ainsi le dossier Secret Défense qui était déjà bien mis en péril... Sauf qu'on perdrait la trace d'un individu redoutable alors qu'il était si proche. En le coupant ainsi dans son travail, il aurait largement le temps de s'enfuir et se mêler à la foule avant que des hommes soient envoyés sur place pour s'occuper de lui.

Mais la proximité de cette dangereuse menace était bien trop belle, bien trop _tentante_ pour résister à l'envie de la neutraliser… Et on prit alors le risque de choisir la deuxième option : ce pirate s'emparait peut-être d'informations ultra-confidentielles, il ne pourrait malgré tout pas en faire grand-chose si on le mettait aux arrêts dans la foulé.

Une équipe d'intervention fut ainsi montée en à peine quelques minutes, tandis que l'on mettait au point les derniers ajustements de l'assaut.

\- Pouvez-vous trianguler ? demanda l'un des responsables des opérations aux analystes.

\- Je peux faire mieux que ça ! proposa un homme penché devant son écran. Votre suspect est au premier étage d'un Cybercafé, dans une salle informatique permettant un libre accès à Internet…

Que le hacking se fasse depuis un tel endroit relevait du surréaliste : un lieu public, aux installations informatiques limitées… Mais c'était la dernière information qui manquait pour pouvoir localiser la _menace_. Une série de SUV gouvernementaux se mirent alors à défiler à toute vitesse dans les rues de Washington DC, roulant à vive allure vers New York Avenue.

.

* * *

.

Cynder était perdue : elle était connectée à une véritable corne d'abondance d'informations, sauf que celles qu'elle convoitait n'existaient pas ici. Les secondes défilaient et elle ne savait plus quoi faire, si bien qu'elle en avait finalement abandonné sa capacité à contrôler ses émotions dans l'espoir que ces dernières lui soient utiles : la douleur de la migraine qui battait contre ses tempes, la peur d'échouer en étant si près du but, la panique qu'on la retrace et la retrouve… Toutes revinrent lentement mais surement comme si elle les réapprenait une par une, en une douloureuse piqure de rappel qui la força à trouver enfin une réponse à la question qui la tourmentait le plus :

Devait-elle abandonner son piratage ?

« _Non !_ » s'intima-t-elle finalement en tâchant de reprendre ses esprits en main. « _Je n'aurais probablement plus jamais l'occasion de hacker la Maison Blanche…_ _Et il y a surement d'autres informations ici qui pourraient m'être utiles !_ »

Retrouvant la foi de continuer ses recherches, elle se mit alors à sillonner le dossier de l'Unité dans son intégralité… Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne brutalement fin. Elle chercha à comprendre pourquoi, puis réalisa qu'il avait en fait été bouclé et que sur ordre de la CIA, l'Unité White-Block n'existait plus… Démontrant ainsi que le contrat qu'elle avait passé avec Attinger avait prit fin.

La jeune fille ne sut d'abord pas comment prendre la nouvelle.

D'une part, elle s'en réjouissait car cela signifiait que les scientifiques avaient été démis de leur fonction et avait quitté le complexe : ils n'auraient donc plus jamais les moyens de se procurer des cobayes et de faire souffrir d'innocentes personnes car on les avait amputés du matériel avec lequel ils avaient commis tant d'horreur.

Mais d'une autre part, le complexe avait été placé sous scellés et toutes les indications sur sa situation géographique avait été censurées pour que personne ne le localise : elle n'aurait donc pas l'opportunité de s'y rendre dans l'idée d'en fouiller les archives… Et donc de trouver d'importantes informations : des renseignements sur les personnes qui étaient dans le contrat afin de les retrouver et de se venger d'eux – tout comme la blonde et le basané qui travaillait avec Eddy -, des renseignements sur d'autres potentiels projets d'Attinger qui pourraient lui permettre de localiser ce dernier…

… Et des renseignements sur son père. De précieuses informations qui auraient sans doute pu lui dire à quel prix il l'avait vendu, d'où venait l'argent et ce qu'il en avait fait. Des informations qui auraient put lui permettre de remonter jusqu'à lui et peut-être de lui dire où Sean vivait désormais, ainqie que comment le retrouver pour lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

A cause d'un égoïsme lié à sa volonté de revanche, la fin de White-Block lui semblait étrangement aussi néfaste que bénéfique…

Elle se gifla mentalement en constatant qu'elle y méditait.

« _Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça !_ _Reconcentre toi !_ »

Ce qu'elle tâcha de faire. Elle était arrivée au bout de ce dossier, alors la blanche se permit de s'attarder sur le dernier fichier qui y avait été ajouté et prit le temps de le lire : c'était un rapport plutôt récent, retransmit au Président et au Ministère de la Défense par une certaine _Charlotte Mearing_. Il faisait allusion à un piratage signalé à White-Block, environ cinq mois plus tôt…

« _Surement moi quand j'ai coupé le courant…_ »

Les faits qui y étaient décrit avait probablement été issus d'Attinger lui-même car ils avaient été falsifiés : on y lisait qu'un hackeur s'était introduit dans le complexe et non pas qu'un cobaye s'en était échappé, et cela prouvait qu'il avait donc veillé à ce que l'existence des expérimentations ne remonte pas jusqu'aux oreilles de ses supérieurs, bernant au passage la dénommée Mearing. Par ailleurs, le grisonnant était mentionné en tant que Responsable des Interventions, ayant mené ses hommes intercepter la menace qui leur avait finalement glissé entre les doigts... Le périmètre avait été fouillé et avec soulagement, Cynder comprit que l'on n'avait pas pu retrouver sa trace lors de son escapade.

En revanche, elle put constater que les caractères physiques du hackeur en question étaient mentionnés : individu jeune et de type caucasien, sexe féminin, yeux bleus et cheveux blancs…

Là, elle était mal.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand elle lut, à la toute fin du rapport, une autorisation du Ministère de la Défense pour traquer cet individu.

« _Je suis recherchée par le gouvernement !_ » réalisa-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, se souvenant au passage qu'elle était justement en train de pirater le réseau du leader de ce même gouvernement. « _Ça veut dire que ce n'est plus Attinger qui est à ma poursuite… Mais le pays tout entier !_ »

Et apprendre cela avait de quoi l'effrayer : non content de pouvoir la poursuivre avec ses propres hommes, le grisonnant avait fait en sorte de manipuler des plus haut gradés que lui pour que ces derniers la recherchent à sa place. Désormais, la moindre erreur d'inattention pourrait lui couter très cher : si elle se faisait intercepter par la police, si une caméra de sécurité percevait son visage…

Il avait fait en sorte que son propre pays devienne son ennemi.

\- L'enfoiré… se permit-elle de murmurer en comprenant la dangerosité de cet homme dont l'élimination sonnait tout à coup comme prioritaire parmi ses desseins de vengeance.

La nouvelle de sa pourchasse était dérangeante, d'autant plus que le piratage qu'elle commettait en ce moment-même serait forcément relié à celui qui avait eu lieu à White-Block : les analystes de la Maison Blanche verraient bien que les informations qui avaient été fouillées correspondaient à celle de la chasse à l'homme qui avait eu lieu sur le complexe… Et donc que l'individu qu'on recherchait était une personne jeune, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus. Sa place dans la liste des criminels les plus recherchés du pays allait probablement gagner quelques positions, d'autant plus que l'on pourra y faire correspondre son profil…

Il lui était désormais primordial de ne pas se faire remarquer, de ne pas être mise aux arrêts car sinon, Attinger profiterait sans aucun doute de l'occasion pour lui remettre la main dessus… Et continuer là où il avait dû s'arrêter.

« _Hors de question de finir comme une pile !_ » se révolta la fillette en songeant à l'avenir qu'il lui aurait été réservé si elle ne s'était pas enfuie à temps de sa cellule.

Puisque ce pays était désormais contre elle, l'idée de le quitter lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, et elle considéra cette alternative avec soin : après tout, pour le moment, elle n'avait pas suffisamment de renseignements sur Sean et Attinger, donc pas de moyens pour mener une attaque contre eux… Quitter les Etats Unis pendant quelques temps pour se faire oublier et laisser retomber les tensions la concernant lui laisserait peut-être le temps nécessaire pour se mettre au point et passer à l'action.

« _On y réfléchira plus tard !_ » s'intima-t-elle. « _Reste concentrée !_ »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Comme le réseau avait visiblement encore plein de choses à lui apprendre, elle persévéra dans ses recherches et ce fut alors que quelque chose l'interpella sur le profil de White-Block : l'Unité appartenait à la CIA en tant que département scientifique, mais elle avait surtout servit à une époque de couverture bancaire pour… Le Secteur 7 ? Ce mot lui était familier, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part… Mais oui ! La _CIA_ , le _Secteur 7,_ le _Cube_ , l' _énergon_ , les _Autobots_ et le _NEST_ : elle avait entendu ces mots de la bouche des scientifiques, bien qu'à ce moment-là elle n'avait pas pu en cerner le sens !

Ayant désormais une nouvelle piste à creuser, elle quitta le dossier de l'Unité pour commencer à pirater celui du Secteur 7. Apparemment, cet organisme avait eu un lien très étroit avec White-Block et bien qu'il n'existait plus lui aussi, il avait été témoin d'étranges activités… Suffisamment pour que son existence soit passée sous silence.

Intriguée, Cynder commença à éplucher les fichiers et tomba immédiatement sur un mot familier qui avait incontestablement représenté le centre de gravité du S7 : le AllSpark.

« _C'est de cette chose que provient l'énergon !_ » se souvint-elle, se rappelant également qu'il n'existait plus.

Elle frémit face à cela, comprenant qu'elle trouverait ici les origines de l'énergie bleue qui parcourait son corps. Elle chercha donc à se renseigner sur ce « Cube »… Mais elle dut se faire violence pour que son masque d'impassibilité n'affiche pas une expression horrifiée quand son cerveau beuga sur une succession de mots pas comme les autres.

 _Extraterrestre_ , _étrangers_ , _aliens_ …

… _Transformers_.

Elle se rappela avoir déjà vu ce mot quelque part et pris conscience de son actualité qui faisait scandale… Mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'approfondir d'avantage. D'abord figée par l'incrédulité, elle sortit finalement de sa torpeur pour lire les informations issues du dossier sur le Secteur 7, trop focalisée dessus pour penser à jeter des regards par la fenêtre ou tout simplement prêter attention à autre chose.

.

* * *

.

Les SUV eurent à peine le temps de se garer que des troupes d'hommes lourdement armés en avaient jailli pour encercler le pâté de maison. Ces derniers commencèrent à établir un périmètre pour protéger les civils au cas où la cible chercherait à s'échapper, puis les dernières instructions furent données. D'après les analystes - avec lesquels ils ne coupaient d'ailleurs plus le contact depuis la Maison Blanche -, le piratage était encore en cours et donc le hackeur était toujours derrière son ordinateur : cela signifiait qu'ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à l'appréhender…

Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre, si le pirate serait armé ou non, s'il aurait des otages ou pas… C'était une opération à la fois terriblement simple mais complexe par toutes les éventualités qui pouvaient se présenter. Après tout, cet individu s'était montré redoutable pour s'introduire ainsi dans l'un des réseaux les plus sécurisés au monde, et il y avait des chances pour qu'il se montre tout aussi redoutable sur le terrain et ne se laisse pas faire.

Grâce à la grande compétence des hommes, le quartier fut rapidement bouclé, évacué et sécurisé, et l'on attendait désormais que le début de l'opération soit donné... Puis finalement, dans un silence ultime, les hommes pénétrèrent dans le Cybercafé. Le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment fut évacué, et les circonstances prêtes pour prendre l'étage d'assaut.

Des retardataires terminèrent de charger leurs armes, puis la porte de la cage d'escaliers s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les troupes.

.

* * *

.

Il n'y avait rien à redire. Même son pragmatisme avait du mal à l'encaisser. Des aliens, ici, sur Terre, qui trainaient leur guerre millénaire sur cette planète depuis maintenant presque quatre ans… Et apparemment, le gouvernement était dans le complot. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'éplucher les dossiers du Secteur 7 pour approfondir ses recherches : il suffisait de se promener sur Internet et il y avait des sites, des forums, des blogs dédiés à ce sujet, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi riches en renseignements que les dossiers et les informations qu'elle contournait actuellement. Tous décrivaient des machines intelligentes, capables de prendre l'apparence d'une moto, d'une voiture, d'un avion, même d'une radio ou d'un téléphone. S'en était limite effrayant, penser que le simple objet à côté de nous était peut-être l'un de ses étrangers...

Le choc était si grand qu'il la plongea dans un état second. Un véritable néant s'instaura dans ses pensées, pas parce qu'elle avait recommencé à entraver ses émotions, mais parce qu'elle en avait justement perdu le contrôle. L'anarchie régnait dans son esprit bouleversé, et ce fut plus par automatisme qu'autre chose qu'elle poursuivit ses recherches, quittant le dossier pour en ouvrir un autre qui l'enfoncerait certainement encore un peu plus dans son état de choc. Elle tomba sur un fichier évoquant une soi-disante « Opération Firestorm », et se mit alors à éplucher les pages interminables qui y étaient liées afin d'en récupérer un maximum d'informations.

Ce dossier portait le nom de _Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty_ : le _NEST_.

.

* * *

.

Les hommes attendaient derrière la porte de la salle. Le hackeur serait là, derrière l'un des ordinateurs, et ils ne leurs suffisaient désormais plus qu'à le neutraliser… Ou bien dans l'idéal, de le capturer. Ils étaient au premier étage, mais si l'idée de sauter par une fenêtre lui venait, une autre équipe à l'extérieur de l'édifice était prête à le cueillir. Bref, ils étaient prêts.

L'assaut fut finalement donné, et les portes s'ouvrirent violement sous les coups d'un bélier…

…Pour révéler une salle informatique complètement vide de présence humaine.

\- Ne baisser pas votre garde ! ordonna le meneur de cette troupe armée. Il est forcément là !

Ils se répartirent donc dans la pièce à la recherche d'un potentiel suspect caché parmi les centrales d'ordinateur. Chaque recoin fut fouillé, chaque placard, chaque dessous de bureau... Mais vainement. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un hackeur, ni même d'un départ précipité.

Dépité, le meneur s'empara d'un talkie-walkie et tâcha de faire part de la situation.

\- Aucune trace du suspect : il s'est enfui…

\- _Mais c'est impossible !_ cria une voix grésillante à travers la petite enceinte. _D'après les analystes, le pirate est toujours là !_

\- Excusez-moi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?!

\- _Je vous dis que le pirate est forcément là : le hacking est toujours en cours !_

\- Toujours en cours ?!

Ne pouvant y croire, ils se penchèrent aussitôt sur les écrans d'ordinateurs pour leur prêter un peu plus d'attention… Et constatèrent enfin que sur l'un d'entre eux, des pages semblaient s'ouvrir et se fermer toutes seules, défiler de leur propre volonté en laissant s'afficher en arrière-plan le logo de la Maison Blanche. Voir cela leur suffit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment ici.

\- C'est normal que le hackeur ne soit pas là… expliqua-t-il dans son talkie, dépité. Il utilise l'un des ordinateurs de ce Cybercafé comme un relai : le piratage a lieu ici, mais notre suspect se trouve ailleurs…

\- _Un piratage en technique proxy_ ( **1*** ) _…_ comprit également son interlocuteur, aussi dépité que lui. _Fait d'un ordinateur depuis un autre pour empêcher toute forme de traçage…_

\- On s'est fait avoir…

\- _Et pas qu'un peu ! Vous pouvez rappeler vos hommes… Cette opération n'était pour ce pirate qu'une diversion : il a voulu nous fait croire qu'il était proche de la Maison Blanche pour nous inciter à lui cavaler après… Et donc nous obliger à lui laisser plus de temps accès au réseau._

L'échec de l'arrestation fut alors retransmis et le réseau coupé face à cette situation : le hackeur y avait eu bien trop longtemps accès, alors on choisit la sureté et on décida de l'en priver. Affiner les recherches dans l'espoir de le retracer signifierait lui laisser encore plus de temps pour accomplir sa besogne, et les partisans de la première option parvinrent à convaincre ceux de la deuxième d'abandonner cette idée.

Dorénavant, un individu redoutable se promenait librement dans la nature avec des Secrets d'ordre National, et on ne pouvait que prier pour qu'il n'en fasse pas mauvais usage.

.

* * *

.

Les pages cessèrent brusquement de défiler dans sa tête, preuve que l'accès au serveur de la Maison Blanche venait d'être neutralisé et que l'on avait enfin percé à jour son stratagème. L'esprit de Cynder fut violement rejeté hors du réseau, la renvoyant sur Internet, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager le vide devant elle pendant quelques instants.

De longues et pénibles minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, alors qu'elle essayait d'encaisser… Qu'elle elle essayait d'encaisser toutes ces informations qu'elle avait appris, découvertes aujourd'hui et qui la suivraient probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il lui fallut un moment pour revenir affronter la réalité, revenir braver la vérité sur l'origine du produit bleu qui parcourait désormais son corps. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais ce n'était pas son habituel masque d'indifférence, ni même son talent de contrôle émotionel : elle était en fait sous le choc, incapable d'éprouver véritablement quelque chose tellement ses sentiments se bousculaient en elle.

Elle voulait se rouler en boule par terre, mais elle n'était même plus capable de donner des ordres à son corps qui la laissa figée sur place. Voyant cela, son inconscient et son instinct de survie en prirent les commandes et son regard luminescent quitta finalement le vide de ses pensées pour se balader dans la pièce : elle avait fini ce qu'elle devait faire ici, alors maintenant il fallait qu'elle bouge. Obéissant à ces pensées subconscientes, elle regarda mécaniquement par la fenêtre et observa alors, bien plus loin dans l'avenue, le Cybercafé depuis lequel elle avait hacké la Maison Blanche : l'édifice et son pâté de maison avaient été bouclés et étant donné que l'accès au réseau avait été neutralisé, cela ne pouvait que signifier que sa supercherie avait bel et bien été percée. Par force de l'habitude, elle quitta Internet et déconnecta son esprit de l'ordinateur en retira sa main de la souris, ne prenant pas le temps d'observer son sang énergonisé se désintégrer quand la connexion fut rompue.

Elle banda mécaniquement sa main pour cacher le sang bleu, puis nettoya la souris pour ne pas laisser la moindre empreinte digitale avant de se diriger vers la cage d'escalier, se préparant à quitter la salle informatique de la bibliothèque où elle était. Derrière son bureau, la femme mastiquait toujours bruyamment son chewing-gum et, trop absorbée par le soin de ses ongles, n'avait même pas remarqué que l'on voyait par la fenêtre les SUV des troupes armées du gouvernement qui pliaient bagages pour rentrer bredouilles à la Maison Blanche.

.

* * *

( **1*** ) : Pour vous donner une idée de la technique du serveur proxy, c'est comme envoyer quelqu'un chercher un colis à votre place : personne ne sait donc où il sera emmené et qui l'aura réclamé. En l'occurrence, Cynder a utilisé un autre ordinateur pour se connecter à Internet ( celui du Cybercafé ), donc tous ses agissements y ont été enregistrés ( et pas sur celui de la bibliothèque où elle était ) : impossible par conséquent de la localiser ! ( pour cette définition, prenons tous un instant pour remercier la télévision américaine et ses séries policières ;) )

Et voilà pour ce 9ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Maintenant qu'il est publié, je vous laisse imaginer le temps qu'il vous aurez fallu pour le lire si je n'avais pas décidé de le séparer du chapitre précédent ;)

J'utilise des lieux qui existent vraiment pour rendre l'histoire un peu plus réaliste : par exemple, Langley correspond à l'endroit où se tient le siège de la CIA ( en Virginie ). En revanche, toutes les informations que vous pouvez lire dans cette fanfiction, que ce soit à propos du gouvernement, de la société ou autre ne sont pas le moins du monde représentatifs. Par exemple, je ne suis jamais allée à Washington DC ni sur l'Interstate 95, je suis une brêle en informatique et je n'ai jamais piraté la Maison Blanche non plus… Il y a probablement d'innombrables fautes de cohérence par rapport à la réalité car je retranscris seulement les choses comme je les imagine se dérouler dans la vraie vie, avec une touche d'ignorance qui permet de faciliter le récit.

Bye bye et à la prochaine ! Je vous aime ! :3


	11. Chap-10 : Erreur d'impatience

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais commencer ce chapitre par une citation de Mencius :

« _Il n'y a que deux grandes voies dans le monde : celle de l'humanité et celle de l'inhumanité_ »

Après les récents et tragiques évènements qui se sont déroulés à Paris, cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, car les responsables de la barbarie qui a eu lieu dans notre capitale - mais aussi dans bien d'autres endroits à travers le monde - ne faisaient certainement pas partie de la première voie.

Dans cette fanfiction, l'Humanité est décrite comme mauvaise, sans compassion, animée par le profit… Car il s'agit du point subjectif d'une personne qui n'a malheureusement fait que croiser durant son existence des individus mal intentionnés : elle pense par conséquent que les hommes sont tous mauvais… Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Car en réalité, l'Humanité n'est pas ainsi cruelle. La compassion et l'amour n'appartiennent pas à un peuple ou à une religion en particulier, mais à chaque cœur qui veut bien les héberger. C'est ça, être humain. Et les auteurs de ces massacres n'étaient tout simplement pas humains : c'étaient des monstres qui avaient renoncé à ces deux belles et précieuses valeurs. Des imbéciles qui par leurs actes stupides, font passer tout un groupe de nobles gens pour de dangereux terroristes. Alors ne jugez pas, ne haïssait pas, ne faites pas comme ces barbares : soyez humains.

Et comme je ne laisserai pas ces vilaines personnes gâcher ma bonne humeur, je vais sourire et reprendre cette fanfiction en me moquant de leur absence d'amour et d'humour :) Je n'ai pas peur car je suis libre, et tout comme l'a dit Charb : « Je préfère mourir debout que vivre à genoux. »

J'avais vraiment besoin de commencer ce chapitre comme ça. Pas parce que je suis française, mais parce que je suis humaine.

Et fière de l'être.

Par la suite, je remercie infiniment _crumbleb_ pour sa review : comme elle l'a mentionné, les Transformers arriveront, mais il faudra vous entêter encore un peu ( plus que quelques chapitres… Tenez bon ! :D ) : cette fanfiction n'interfère pas en effet avec les scénarios des quatre films ( bien que vous avez droit à des petits caméos de personnages )… Et pour vous permettre de tenir bon jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne Post AoE, voici un petit remontant : dans le chapitre suivant, on arrivera chronologiquement parlant aux évènements du 3ème film… Eh oui, ça va bouger un peu ! \\(°u°)/

Bonne lecture ! ;)

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre X : Erreur d'impatience**

Les Etats-Unis étaient à leur plus haut niveau d'alerte. Le Pentagone était sur le qui-vive, la Maison Blanche assiégée par les forces de l'ordre et on peinait à contenir les médias. Tous les analystes avaient été mobilisés pour retracer la véritable origine du hacking, et l'un d'entre eux y parvint finalement après une demi-heure d'acharnement : il s'agissait en fait d'une bibliothèque sur New York Avenue… A deux pas du Cybercafé qui avait servi de relais au hackeur. On ne se faisait pas d'illusion : le pirate était sans aucun doute déjà parti, mais une équipe d'intervention fut tout de même mobilisée pour aller ratisser les lieux et trouver de potentiels témoins. Cela ne fut pas vain, car l'une des employés de la bibliothèque affirma que quelqu'un était passé dans l'après-midi pour se servir de l'un des ordinateurs de la salle informatique : elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cet individu donc elle ne put le décrire précisément, mais ces quelques indications physiques permirent d'établir un premier profil du pirate : un individu plutôt jeune de sexe féminin et de type caucasien, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blancs.

Le profil fut aussitôt enregistré dans les fichiers criminels et la première à le consulter fut Charlotte Mearing… Qui manqua de faire une crise cardiaque : le profil concordait avec la personne qui avait attaqué le complexe de White-Block, et c'était donc cette dernière qui avait également détourné des informations à la Maison Blanche. Comprenant que ces deux hackings étaient forcément reliés, elle se jeta sur le téléphone le plus proche et composa expressément le numéro du Ministère de la Défense pour lui en faire part.

Au même moment, James Savoy courrait dans les bâtiments de Langley. Il devait retransmettre à son supérieur une information à l'importance _capitale_ mais à la confidentialité plus encore, ce qui par conséquent, l'empêchait de le faire par téléphone car sa ligne était surveillée… Et la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir relèverait du domaine de l'officieux. Il n'avait donc d'autre choix que de jouer le facteur. Ses hommes n'étaient pas familiers avec les locaux, alors il avait décidé d'aller lui-même au siège de la CIA au lieu d'en envoyer un porter la nouvelle : ce serait plus rapide et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une seule minute.

Il traversa les bureaux en ignorant les employés étonnés puis, à bout de souffle, arriva en catastrophe dans celui de la personne qu'il cherchait. Cette dernière redressa aussitôt la tête de ses classeurs en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Harold Attinger qui ne se rappela pas l'avoir convoqué.

\- C'est la Maison Blanche, Monsieur ! lâcha-t-il entre deux halètements. Elle s'est faite hacker !

Son interlocuteur lui répondit en un soupir blasé.

\- Oui, je suis au courant : le FBI a contacté la CIA pour collaborer le temps d'élucider cette affaire. La maison présidentielle a une forte valeur symbolique dans le pays et c'est le lieu cible rêvé pour un attentat ou une cyberattaque, alors ce n'est pas étonnant que…

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour débattre là-dessus ! l'interrompit James qui se doutait bien qu'il ne verrait pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

Attinger fronça aussitôt les sourcils : pour que son subordonné se précipite ainsi jusqu'à son bureau pour lui transmettre une information sans prendre la peine d'utiliser le téléphone, c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute pour évoquer un sujet très _sensible_. Voire inexistant au regard de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Suivant probablement le fil de ses pensées, Savoy sortit de sa veste un morceau de papier puis le lui tendit.

\- J'ai réussi à l'obtenir auprès d'un de vos analystes de la Maison Blanche : c'est une liste des dossiers qui ont été piratés et qui…

Le Responsable des Interventions ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le lui arracha presque des mains, désormais grandement nerveux. Pour que son bras droit vienne en personne lui apporter cette liste, la situation devait être dans un état particulièrement critique, pour l'un comme pour l'autre… Et il eut bien raison de s'inquiéter : il pâlit à vue d'œil alors que son regard parcourait les lignes et qu'il réalisait peu à peu l'ampleur du problème.

\- Votre profil, le dossier de White-Block et le rapport de notre intervention du 23 et du 24 juin sur le complexe de l'Unité… confirma solennellement l'agent de terrain. Il y a également des fichiers appartenant au Secteur 7 et au NEST.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse être liée à toutes ces informations et qui chercherait à se les approprier… comprit Attinger, la mâchoire serrée et le visage blême. C'est le cobaye n°62 : _Cynder Lewis_.

Savoy opina du chef pour toute réponse, l'ayant déjà deviné - d'où sa présence ici -, et vit alors en face de lui un homme perdu dans ses réflexions, le faciès qui se voulait impassible mais dont il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce qui y était dissimulé.

En premier lieu, de la surprise. Celle d'entendre soudainement parler du sujet n°62 après ces cinq mois à vainement chercher à retrouver sa trace… Et Cynder était en fait ici, à Washington DC, si près de lui…

Et puis en second lieu, de la peur. Attinger avait _peur_. Son nom apparaissait sur cette liste, et cela impliquait deux choses qu'il redouta tout particulièrement : la première était que tôt ou tard, Mearing aurait accès à cette liste et même si elle avait probablement déjà fait le rapprochement entre ce piratage et celui de White-Block, elle en viendrait à s'interroger un peu plus sur sa place dans cette histoire et la blancheur de ses mains, à être ainsi activement recherché par une criminelle.

Ce qui constituait d'ailleurs son second problème : il n'avait jamais pensée que cette gamine aux cheveux blancs saurait se montrer ainsi redoutable. Ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient encore et encore le papier, et il y discerna alors une sorte de _fil rouge_ … Un chemin tout tracé, comme un itinéraire qu'avait pris la hackeuse en herbe de sa fiche de présentation jusqu'aux fichiers du NEST, en passant par des recherches complémentaires sur Internet concernant les _Transformers_. Il tâcha de le retracer, de saisir le but d'un tel cheminement…

Et il comprit alors.

En faisant l'effort de se mettre à sa place, il prit en compte le fait que la fillette avait passé ces quatre dernières années entre les murs de White-Block, complètement coupée du monde, et qu'en venant tout juste de le retrouver, elle avait enfin pris conscience qu'il était désormais l'hôte d'êtres appartenant à une civilisation extraterrestre. L'empathie n'était pas son fort, mais l'homme comprenait très bien qu'elle avait dû être bouleversée par cette révélation soudaine… D'autant plus que la liste démontrait qu'elle avait piraté les archives du Secteur 7 : elle devait donc à présent savoir de quelle origine était l'énergon... Et ça n'avait probablement pas trop dû lui plaire.

Harold n'en finissait désormais plus de pâlir, cumulant ainsi des prises de conscience inquiétantes qui se transformèrent peu à peu en une révélation bien plus grave.

\- Il est écrit qu'elle commençait tout juste à pirater des dossiers portant sur le NEST quand la Maison Blanche a neutralisé ses accès à son réseau… remarqua-t-il tout à coup. A quelles informations a-t-elle eu accès concernant le _Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty_?

\- D'après les analystes, rien de scandaleux ! chercha à le rassurer son bras armé. Seulement des informations descriptives et schématiques sur la base comme sa configuration…

\- Ou comme sa localisation, le coupa le grisonnant qui venait d'entendre ce qu'il redoutait.

Il avait presque murmuré ces quelques mots, les lèvres tremblantes alors que James voyait bien que son chef venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose de grave.

\- Quel est le danger pour _nous_ , Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en étant désormais alerté de le voir dans un tel état de panique contenue.

Attinger ne lui répondit pas. Son regard se perdait quelque part dans le vide face à lui et une goutte de sueur perla le long de son front sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de l'essuyer, bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de déduire : cette liste démontrait indubitablement que Cynder aussi cherchait à le retrouver, sans avoir peur d'employer les grands moyens. Et ce n'était certainement pas dans l'idée de discuter autour d'une tasse de café. Dans sa situation, elle ne pouvait qu'aspirer à la vengeance et s'en était tout à fait légitime…

\- Monsieur ? insista l'agent qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Un long silence s'écoula, puis le concerné sortit enfin de sa torpeur et posa alors brusquement ses mains sur la table, se relevant de son fauteuil en un mouvement impulsif.

\- Depuis quand a pris fin le piratage ?! demanda-t-il en se contenant de hurler, les yeux presque exorbités alors que tous les muscles de son visage étaient tirés à l'extrême en une grimace rageuse.

\- Ç-Ça fait environs une heure, balbutia James en reculant légèrement, surprit par un tel comportement provenant de quelqu'un d'ordinaire très placide. La Maison Blanche avait monté une opération pour intercepter le « hackeur », mais elle a échouée car le piratage a été effectué à distance. En revanche, les analystes ont déterminé il y a peu de temps qu'il a bel et bien eu lieu ici, à Washington DC, dans une bibliothèque…

\- Allez en ville tout de suite, vous et vos hommes! ordonna-t-il alors qu'il tâchait de ne pas se jeter sur son agent et le secouer comme un prunier pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. La gamine doit surement être encore dans les parages ! Retrouvez-là et abattez-la immédiatement !

Savoy était perdu. C'était bien la première fois que son chef perdait autant son sang-froid… Mais pour qu'il soit dans un tel état, c'était qu'ils devaient être dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

\- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? craqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à son tour dans l'énervement. Et vous ne la vouliez-pas vivante, votre n°62 ? Surtout après tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné pour la faire rechercher ?

A ces mots, Attinger contourna la table pour se mettre face à lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'il serrait les poings si bien que ses ongles s'y enfonçaient et menaçaient de percer sa peau. Il voyait bien qu'il ne se faisait pas comprendre ainsi, alors il tâcha de réprimer sa fébrilité au mieux. Hurler et paniquer, ça ne lui ressemblait pas alors il commença à s'expliquer en baissant d'un ton.

\- La Maison Blanche ne contient qu'une infime quantité des Secrets d'Etat, seulement les informations les plus importantes auxquelles le Président doit avoir accès 24 heures sur 24… Et étant donné que White-Block et le Secteur 7 ont été démantelés, les seules archives écrites où l'on peut encore trouver des renseignements qui sont reliés à ces deux organismes sont au NEST ! Maintenant qu'elle le sait, Cynder Lewis va donc forcément chercher à s'y rendre puisqu'elle connait à présent sa localisation ! Elle va foncer tête baissée jusqu'à des agents hauts placés du gouvernement et de l'armée !

\- Et alors ? Comme il s'agit d'archives écrites, elle ne pourra pas les pirater à distance et sera obligée de se rendre sur place… Et si elle se rend sur place, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit prise en flagrant délit ! Elle pourrait être capturée, et c'est bien ce que vous voulez ?

\- C'était ce que je voulais _avant_ de comprendre qu'elle me recherchait aussi ! explosa-t-il finalement en étirant ses bras devant lui en signe d'évidence. Hacker la Maison Blanche a déjà bien attiré l'attention sur moi étant donné que mon profil apparait sur cette foutue liste, mais là… Si mon nom ressort encore une fois dans l'un de ses piratages, ça deviendra bien trop suspect et on commencera à s'interroger sur moi, si j'ai bel et bien un rapport entre cette criminelle et White-Block ! Je serais mis à l'écart et placé sous surveillance… Et cerise sur le gâteau : Cynder Lewis ne cherche pas à fuir ou se cacher, mais à se venger ! Cela veut dire qu'elle sait que j'ai été à la tête du contrat avec l'Unité !

Savoy commençait à comprendre où l'homme voulait en venir.

\- Son existence même est la preuve irréfutable de notre partenariat avec ces scientifiques ! continua Harold. Si jamais le NEST parvient à la capturer, Mearing s'en mêlera aussitôt puisqu'elle est là-bas en ce moment même et je ne pourrais en aucun cas intervenir sans paraitre suspect ! Je ne pourrais ni récupérer le cobaye, ni le faire passer pour mort ! Il sera définitivement entre les griffes du gouvernement !

L'agent commença alors à pâlir lui aussi.

\- Et en étant ainsi mise aux arrêts, le seul moyen pour cette Lewis d'accomplir sa vengeance tout en justifiant ses actes serait de nous balancer… réalisa-t-il enfin.

\- Elle pourrait carrément retourner la situation ! Elle pourrait la retourner à son avantage en évoquant ce qu'elle a subit à White-Block et en affirmant avoir vu mon visage, à moi, sur un complexe où je ne suis pas supposé mettre les pieds ! Si jamais elle est capturée, son témoignage pourra définitivement confirmer les suspicions de Charlotte !

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant, et je partage vos inquiétudes, grommela l'agent. Ce que vous voulez désormais, c'est écarter cette « menace » qui rôde sur vous en vous débarrassant définitivement de cette bribe de votre passé… Vous lui réserviez pourtant de grands projets !

\- N'allez pas croire que ce choix m'enchante… Il me laisse même un goût amer en bouche : tuer l'être sur lequel ont reposé mes projets d'avenir, c'est comme si toutes ces années d'affaires avec l'Unité n'auraient servi à rien… Et savoir que j'aurais ainsi perdu mon temps me frustre au plus haut point… Mais c'est la seule chose à faire, la seule chose encore _raisonnable_ pour rétablir la situation.

\- Si c'est le temps qui vous inquiète, sachez que je peux agir maintenant : j'ai mobilisé mes troupes avant de venir et elles sont déjà prêtes à bouger. Il ne manque plus que votre aval pour nous rendre sur le terrain. La fenêtre de temps depuis la fin du piratage est effectivement vraiment très large mais la gamine rôde surement encore dans les environs puisque le NEST n'a toujours pas été « attaqué »…

Attinger soupira, rassuré qu'ils soient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer à l'action et tenter quelque chose depuis ces cinq derniers mois, alors il approuva d'un hochement de tête à la proposition de son bras droit.

\- Allez-y. Dispersez-vous et établissez un périmètre de surveillance autour du NEST : veillez à ce que rien qui ne ressemble de près ou de loin au sujet n°62 n'y pénètre… Et tâchez de ne pas attirer l'attention de ces militaires ! Cette mission n'est pas officielle donc faites-vous discret. Si jamais ça tourne au vinaigre, je serais obligé de trouver le moyen de justifier cette intervention auprès de Mearing, et Dieu sait que je n'en ai aucune envie !

James acquiesça. Il s'en fichait pas mal de tuer une enfant, génétiquement modifié ou non : à partir du moment qu'il toucherait sa paye en fin de mois, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir. Il s'apprêta donc à quitter le bureau mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par le Responsable des Interventions qui rajouta expressément.

\- Ne sous-estimez pas cette opération, Savoy. Si cette « gamine » est parvenue à pirater la Maison Blanche sans se faire prendre, la neutraliser ne sera pas chose aisée. N'oubliez pas non plus qu'elle vous a échappé à White-Block et qu'elle a envoyé Walker et Ryan dans le coaltar…

L'homme grimaça à la mention de ses deux hommes anciennement hospitalisés mais opina du chef et quitta enfin les lieux en courant, tandis que le grisonnant allumait son ordinateur privé pour pouvoir le suivre à la trace durant l'intervention. Il aurait bien voulu les suivre, mais cela aussi aurait été suspect…

Attinger avait la rage : Cynder Lewis était un être précieux et unique en son genre… Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait être aussi dangereuse et elle devait donc être éliminée. Sa simple existence était devenue une menace pour ses petits secrets et quand elle serait mise hors course, les dernières preuves de son contrat avec l'Unité de scientifiques ainsi que les expérimentations clandestines pour lesquelles il avait donné son autorisation disparaitraient avec elle. S'il voulait assurer la sureté de ses prochains partenariats, il n'avait d'autre choix que de supprimer tous les éléments de son passé susceptibles de nuire à son avenir.

Somme toute, il devait faire table rase de son échiquier pour s'assurer qu'aucun pion ne vienne interférer dans une nouvelle partie.

On recherchait déjà à travers tous les Etats-Unis un individu portant les critères physiques qu'il avait fourni à Charlotte lors de leur réunion… Mais maintenant, le principal problème d'Attinger était que son idée de faire rechercher la fillette par tout le pays venait à se retourner contre lui : si le gouvernement parvenait à mettre la main sur elle avant lui, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait cette enfant de parler de son statut de cobaye pendant quatre ans parmi les scientifiques de l'Unité ? Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas fait durant ces cinq derniers mois, fuyant légitimement la police puisqu'elle était recherchée, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait - une fois enfermée et sans autre moyen de défense que ses paroles - de témoigner contre lui et d'affirmer l'avoir vu sur le complexe alors qu'il était supposé n'avoir aucun lien avec cette branche de la CIA ? Peut-être refuserait-on de la croire… Mais des preuves irréfutables finiraient peu à peu par resurgir : son soi-disant décès dans un accident de voiture, ses aptitudes physiques et mentales hors normes, sa capacité à générer de l'énergon de manière totalement indépendante…

Le passé finirait par le rattraper et le Directeur du Renseignement National ne ferait pas d'impasse là-dessus.

Non, décidément, il devait tirer un trait sur Cynder Lewis et son potentiel extraordinaire : comme tous les autres avant lui, ce cobaye devait mourir aussi.

.

* * *

.

Cynder était perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle avait véritablement repris conscience du monde qui l'entourait en remarquant qu'elle était assise sur le rebord du toit d'un immeuble : sous le choc, son inconscient avait pris les directives de son corps et, jugeant probablement qu'il serait dangereux de la faire déambuler en ville jusqu'à sa planque alors qu'elle était dans un état si vulnérable, il lui avait fait prendre de la hauteur en se réfugiant ici. La blessure à son doigt avait commencé à se refermer et ses yeux avaient retrouvé une luminosité plus ou moins normale, preuve que l'énergon dans son sang s'était dissipé… Et pour ça, elle avait dû rester assise ici pendant quelques heures. Le soleil put en témoigner car il commençait à décliner lentement vers l'horizon, preuve que l'après-midi avait avancé.

Son esprit vagabondait alors qu'elle songeait à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre en cette même journée. Comme l'énergie bleue ne faisait plus effet, l'impression de force était retombée ainsi que sa capacité à contrôler ses sentiments, qui avaient d'ailleurs repris leur droit sur elle et elle ne s'en sentait que d'avantage perdue. Elle ne pleurait pas, devenue assez forte émotionnellement pour se contenir et la seule chose qui couvrait son visage était son habituel masque d'indifférence… Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir profondément bouleversée.

Elle avait mal, mal dans son âme, mal dans son être, mal de savoir que l'énergie qui parcourait son corps n'était même pas d'origine terrestre… Mais extraterrestre, destinée à être utilisée par des êtres mécaniques venus d'une planète lointaine.

Elle était « inhumaine », elle en avait la preuve maintenant… Mais elle qui s'était toujours proclamée ainsi, ne parvint même pas à s'en réjouir, car elle n'était pas non plus l'un de ces aliens. Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment considérer sa place dans l'Univers en étant ainsi le rejeton illégitime de deux races. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Telle était la question à présent. Au moins, elle comprenait dorénavant certaines choses : pourquoi ses émotions pouvaient être contenues sous ses ordres une fois que l'énergon imprégnait tout son corps, pourquoi tout était plus simple et mathématique, pourquoi tout était machinal et automatique en elle… Cette énergie extraterrestre l'avait profondément changé, modifiée… _Transformée_. Il lui avait donné une part de ce qu'étaient ces étrangers de métal.

Maintenant que le choc était passé, Cynder tâcha alors de faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux depuis qu'elle était née.

Elle encaissa. Elle encaissa cette nouvelle vérité tortueuse, elle encaissa encore une fois de plus ces choses dont elle regrettait presque d'avoir cherché à connaitre l'existence... Elle encaissa la réalité, refoulant la douleur au plus profond de son être en espérant ne jamais, ô grand jamais, la laisser éclater un jour. Car si jamais quelqu'un savait à quel point cela la touchait, il saurait alors qu'il existait un moyen de l'atteindre.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour cela. Peut-être une heure, ou deux, ou trois… Mais elle y parvint : après tout, elle devrait être habituée maintenant, à toujours encaisser la vérité…

Aidée de son pragmatisme qui lui permit lentement à surpasser sa situation, ses esprits se firent plus sereins et cohérents malgré le vide qui régnait toujours dans son cœur lourd, et elle put à nouveau se remettre à réfléchir. Elle jeta des coups d'œil autour d'elle pour comprendre où ses instincts l'avaient guidé exactement lors de sa « perte de conscience », et elle put constater qu'elle était en fait sur le toit de l'immeuble où elle avait observé le couché de soleil sur Washington DC lors de son premier jour en ville. D'ici, ses bons yeux voyaient au loin les sirènes bleues et rouges des voitures fédérales garées devant la Maison Blanche, tandis qu'une foule noire de journalistes était massée devant ses grilles… Ce fut d'ailleurs cette simple vue qui lui rappela qu'elle était activement recherchée, maintenant plus que jamais.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester à Washington DC, et sans doute même aux Etats-Unis. Le niveau de vigilance serait à son maximum dans l'ensemble du pays, et ici plus que partout ailleurs… Continuer de mener sa petite vie ici serait non seulement très dangereux, mais surtout complètement inutile dans l'accomplissement de sa vengeance : elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait ici, plus d'endroits susceptibles de faire avancer ses recherches sur Attinger, sur son père, ou bien tout simplement sur d'autres éventuelles conséquences que pouvaient avoir l'énergon sur son corps...

Ah moins que… !

\- Il reste le NEST ! réalisa-t-elle tout à coup, se rappelant des quelques informations auxquelles elle avait eu accès juste avant que les accès au serveur de la Maison Blanche soient neutralisés. Son QG est en ville aussi !

Elle avait pu voir qu'il était sous couverture du « Ministère de la Santé et des Services Sociaux » et elle se demanda un instant si elle ne pourrait pas foncer là-bas dans l'idée d'y trouver refuge. Les « Autobots », les extraterrestres qui avaient défendu la Terre de leurs ennemis les « Decepticons », s'y trouvaient apparemment et peut-être pourraient-ils lui venir en aide si elle leur expliquait, à eux et aux militaires, sa véritable place dans cette injuste chasse à l'homme…

Mais comme si elle eut songé à quelque chose de défendu, une sorte de coup de fouet la fit sursauter et froncer les sourcils, ébranlant sa fierté : non, hors de question… Elle n'avait pas besoin d' _aide_ , et certainement pas des humains de cette base, d'autant plus que ces êtres venus d'ailleurs formaient actuellement une alliance avec le gouvernement. Etant donné qu'elle était poursuivie par toutes les polices du pays, chercher asile là-bas reviendrait donc à foncer tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre en péril son existence par le stupide « espoir » qu'on veuille bien lui tendre la main.

\- Par contre, cette base contient des archives sur le Secteur 7 et White-Block puisqu'il s'agit des organismes qui l'ont précédé… se fit-elle la réflexion. Y faire un tour vite fait incognito avant de quitter cette ville ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée !

Il serait en effet vraiment dommage de partir maintenant avec le regret d'avoir possiblement manqué des informations à l'importance capitale pour ses desseins de revanche. Le seul problème était qu'après l'attaque de la Maison Blanche, la ville allait atteindre son plus haut niveau de vigilance et toutes activités suspectes seraient passées au peigne fin, donc il allait falloir qu'elle soit extrêmement prudente. En allant là-bas, elle avait bien en tête d'entrer et sortir dans la plus totale discrétion, mais elle côtoierait des militaires - des experts en matière de combat - et ils n'allaient certainement pas se montrer chaleureux s'ils la prenaient sur le vif. Elle n'avait qu'à peine 11 ans et même si elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour ce qu'il en était de l'autodéfense, elle ne ferait pas le poids si une armée entière lui tombait dessus. Ses intuitions machinales lui faisaient clairement transmettre par un nœud douloureux dans son ventre qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'elle y laisse la vie… Mais pour cette fois, la jeune fille était prête à prendre le risque et à mettre de côté sa prudence : si son cœur battait encore aujourd'hui, c'était parce que sa volonté de se venger avait donné à son corps l'énergie nécessaire pour survivre à l'intoxication. C'était sa vendetta qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qui avait donné une nouvelle raison à son cœur de battre et elle s'en sentait presque redevable… Alors pour tout ce qui la concernait, elle était prête à braver le danger et l'accomplir.

Cynder se redressa et observa le pont qui abritait son repaire et que l'on pouvait voir d'ici. Ayant désormais retrouvé sa détermination à la mention de sa revanche, elle redescendit de l'immeuble par les escaliers de secours et retourna à sa planque. A peine y arriva-t-elle que sans perdre une minute, elle plia son duvet et rangea ses maigres possessions dans son sac avant de le jeter sur son dos.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le lieu qui l'avait protégé ces cinq derniers mois, balayant du regard ce simple renfoncement carré dans les fondations de ce pont. Elle éprouvait un certain pincement au cœur, comme si ça l'attristait de partir. En y pensant bien, elle craignait d'oublier la douce tranquillité de ses entrainements quotidiens, elle craignait de ne plus jamais revivre cette impression de se vider la tête et de mettre de côté toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulée et dont elle était délibérément devenue l'esclave...

… Mais cette haine était devenue sa raison de vivre, la cause pour laquelle elle était désormais fidèle et prête à lutter corps et âme. Elle se devait d'abandonner sa tranquillité et redevenir celle qui avait juré de rendre justice, et qu'importait ce qu'elle devrait endurer pour cela.

Résolue, la jeune fille rabattit alors sa capuche pour cacher ses cheveux et mit ses lunettes sur son nez, ayant bien en tête de se faire le plus discrète possible. Elle sortit de l'étroit renfoncement en en caressant une dernière fois les murs et rejoignit les ruelles, empruntant les moins fréquentées d'entre elles tout en cherchant celles qui la mèneraient au Ministère de la Santé… Ou plutôt au NEST.

.

* * *

.

\- _Bzz… Ch… Bzz… Chef !_ grésilla une voix à travers le talkie-walkie de James Savoy.

Ce dernier, assit derrière le volant de sa voiture stationnée dans une avenue, s'empressa de prendre l'appareil et de le porter à sa bouche. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que lui et ses hommes s'étaient dispersés un peu partout dans les quartiers qui entouraient le NEST… Et ça faisait deux heures qu'il attendait, à l'affut d'une tignasse blanche qu'il s'impatientait de descendre.

\- Je vous écoute, formula-t-il nerveusement en reconnaissant la voix rocailleuse de l'agent Walker.

\- _On a le sujet n°62 en visuel !_

La nouvelle semblait inespérée, presque miraculeuse. James se redressa subitement sur son siège en entendant le matricule de l'ancien cobaye, dont la simple mention lui procura une montée d'adrénaline.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?!

\- _Chef, s'il y a un visage que moi et Ryan n'oublierons jamais, c'est bien celui-là !_

Il s'agissait en effet des personnes les mieux placées pour identifier leur cible : ils étaient les seuls à avoir déjà été confrontés physiquement à Cynder Lewis – sans compter Eddy, qu'elle avait envoyé à la morgue. Face à cette confirmation, Savoy alluma aussitôt le GPS de son 4x4 et s'empressa de demander.

\- Quelle est votre position ?

\- _On est garé dans la ruelle principale du quartier au secteur Nord-Est._

\- Putain, je suis complètement à l'opposé… grommela-t-il en lançant le moteur et en quittant sa place pour filer à toute allure sur le bitume. Mais l'avantage c'est que cette zone est la plus craignos de la ville : des coups de feu pourront plus facilement y passer inaperçus ! S'il faut l'abattre, c'est le meilleur endroit !

\- _Moi et Ryan pouvons commencer l'intervention ? La cible marche au beau milieu de la ruelle et ne nous a pas remarqués…_

\- Hors de question ! répliqua aussitôt Savoy d'une voix ferme. Elle est trop dangereuse pour deux agents seuls, et vous le savez mieux que quiconque ! Je rallie chaque groupe sur votre position et on arrive en renfort ! Vous la prenez en filature mais vous n'intervenez pas, compris ?

Ses mots sonnèrent avec force malgré les grésillements. Il était responsable de cette opération à l'importance capitale mais clandestine au plus haut point, et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle échoue par faute de patiente. Attinger en serait fou.

\- _A vos ordres, chef… Terminé._

.

* * *

.

Walker jeta sur le tableau de bord son talkie en carrant la mâchoire, frustré. Il en valait de même pour le deuxième membre de cet indivisible duo qui était sur la place passager de leur 4x4 et qui frappa du pied dans la boite à gant, témoignant sans mal de son énervement de ne pas pouvoir réagir. Leur proie n'était pourtant qu'à quelques dizaines de mètre à peine d'eux, en train de marcher en direction du centre-ville et donc du NEST comme l'avait prédit Attinger. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans la capuche de son sweet noir mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas été bernés par cela ou bien ses lunettes de soleil : ils ne connaissent que trop bien cette petite silhouette qui les avait expédié tous les deux à l'hôpital.

\- Vas-y doucement avec ta jambe… conseilla l'armoire à glace à son collègue qui grogna pour toute réponse, ayant trouvé un défouloir en cette pauvre boite à gant.

Il s'était fraichement débarrassé de son plâtre suite à sa fracture à la jambe… Et il avait hâte de venger son genou.

\- L'ordre, c'est bien de descendre la cible ? murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Walker.

Suivant le cheminement de ses pensées, ce dernier sourit. Lui aussi se souvenait bien de son épaule luxée… Et lui aussi était très impatient de passer à l'acte. C'était déjà une chance inouïe que ce soit eux deux qui l'aient retrouvé en premier ! Ils avaient là une chance de soigner leur ego.

\- En effet… Ça te dirait de prendre un peu d'avance ?

\- Je me laisserais bien tenter ! Ce serait bête de les attendre : la proie risquerait de s'échapper…

Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu, ayant conscience qu'ils s'apprêtaient à désobéir aux ordres, mais Savoy le leur pardonnerait s'ils couronnaient d'un franc succès cette opération. Ils se retournèrent alors comme un seul homme et saisirent sur la banquette arrière les deux fusils d'assaut qui y étaient sagement installés. Ils avaient déjà leur arme de service, chaque agent ayant un pistolet accroché à une cuisse par un holster, mais la capacité de leur chargeur ne valaient clairement pas celle des M4. Elles ne feraient donc que les encombrer et ils choisirent de détacher les sangles qui les maintenaient à leur jambe et de les déposer sur la banquette pour se délester de leur poids.

Quand les fusils furent saturés de munitions, la voiture démarra et quitta alors soudainement sa place pour foncer à plein régime vers la fillette encapuchonnée.

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas manquer cette occasion de lui faire payer la raclée qu'elle leur avait mise à White-Block.

.

* * *

.

Cynder s'approchait de plus en plus du centre-ville donc les ruelles sûres et peu fréquentées se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Elle devait par conséquent redoubler de prudence et guetter la moindre patrouille de police, mais elle connaissait bien cette ville qu'elle avait arpentée dans tous les sens imaginables ces derniers mois alors elle savait par où passer pour avoir le moins de chance de croiser des fédéraux. Elle atteignit bientôt une rue où des voitures garées sur le trottoir bordaient absolument toute la route et où aucun véhicule ne s'engageait. Comme ce passage lui inspirait confiance, elle l'emprunta en se mettant à marcher au milieu de la route déserte et relâcha un peu sa vigilance pour songer à la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour infiltrer le NEST, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus très loin. Son expérience lui disait d'emprunter les conduits d'aération, et elle y médita quelques instants… Après tout, c'étaient ces derniers qui lui avaient permis de quitter White-Block dans la plus totale discrétion alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas les lieux.

Ce fut le bruit d'une voiture qu'on allumait qui la tira de ses réflexions. Le son provenait de derrière elle, et il n'aurait pas été suspect s'il n'aurait pas été suivit d'un interminable crescendo qui suggéra qu'on poussait le moteur à son maximum pour une soudaine accélération…

Et il se dirigeait précisément dans sa direction.

Aussitôt alertée, elle réagit au quart de tour. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, alors qu'elle bondissait sur le côté et qu'un 4x4 noir fendait l'air à l'endroit où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt, ayant manifestement cherché à l'écraser. Elle roula sur le bitume, faisant chuter ses lunettes et son sac sur le sol puis rabattre sa capuche qui exposa son visage… Mais ce n'était plus sa principale préoccupation : elle se rétablit sur ses pieds et se redressa, tâchant de comprendre la situation, et elle n'eut pas besoin de voir autre chose à travers la vitre ouverte que le visage de l'agent Walker derrière le volant pour saisir ce qu'il se passait.

Le souvenir de ce visage lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet, et cette soudaine apparition était si inopinée qu'elle crut pendant un instant s'être prit une claque. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir !

« _Attinger !_ »

La voiture braqua et dérapa brusquement sur le côté, surement dans l'idée de freiner, et n'eut même pas finit son mouvement que le canon d'un fusil d'assaut s'extirpa d'une de ses fenêtres. Cynder aurait bien voulu jurer en voyant la taille du calibre, mais elle avait le choix entre ça ou s'élancer derrière les voitures garée le long de la route pour s'y réfugier… Alors elle n'hésita pas longtemps. Elle n'attendit pas que l'arme la tienne en joue pour se mettre en mouvement et courir en direction de la file de véhicules dans l'idée de s'en servir de remparts. A peine eut elle tourné le dos pour s'élancer que des détonations retentirent et que des balles la talonnèrent, menaçant d'exploser ses chevilles. Quand elle atteignit la voiture la plus proche, elle ne prit pas le temps de la contourner et sauta pour glisser sur son capot et se laisser tomber de l'autre côté. Elle eut bien fait car une demi-seconde plus tard, les balles se fichaient dans la carrosserie où elle s'adossa expressément. Au chant des deux fusils, les quelques passants présents se mirent à hurler et courir, fuyant la rue pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de la zone.

« _Ils me tirent dessus ?!_ » s'étonna la jeune fille en se protégeant le visage des éclats de verre provenant des vitres se brisant au passage des projectiles.

Certes, ces deux agents avaient de quoi la haïr après la raclé qu'elle leur avait mise… Mais Attinger la voulait vivante ! Alors pourquoi prenaient-ils le risque de la blesser ? Là, ils ne se servaient pas de leur arme pour l'intimider, mais bien pour la tuer !

Le son répété des munitions qui fendaient l'air et leur impact sur le métal dans son dos ne lui permirent pas de s'attarder sur la question et la firent réagir : elle activa son pouvoir et l'énergon se rependit dans ses veines pour faire fourmiller ses muscles d'une force nouvelle. Elle supplia sa capacité à contrôler ses émotions de se déclencher, mais elle n'en douta même pas au vu l'urgence de la situation. Ce fut donc sans surprise que quelque chose s'enclencha en elle et que l'énergie bleue lui permit de contrôler ses sentiments pour balayer sa surprise et se mettre en situation de combat. L'expression de son visage se relâcha alors pour que vienne s'y figer une authentique et inébranlable impassibilité. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat surnaturel, et ses pensées se structurèrent pour qu'elle ne se laisse plus distraire par d'émotions nuisibles telle que la peur.

Le crissement des freins lui indiqua que la voiture s'était enfin immobilisée, et elle se représenta sans mal les deux agents qui en sortaient, armes en main. Leur chaussures claquèrent sur le sol, et tandis qu'elle les entendait se rapprocher de plus en plus, elle observa qu'il y avait un peu plus loin une étroite rue piétonne à peine plus large que le trottoir : une échappatoire à cette situation. Comme les détonations cessèrent pour laisser place à des cliquetis, elle en conclu qu'ils rechargeaient leur fusil et profita de cette accalmie pour courir dans sa direction, longeant la file immobile de véhicules qui lui servait de seule protection. Percevant un mouvement, les hommes s'empressèrent de tirer à tout va derrière les voitures dès qu'ils eurent terminé de recharger, espérant faire mouche aveuglément.

Un projectile siffla à côté de l'oreille de la fillette et l'assourdit quelques secondes, mais ses pensées désormais vides d'émotions ne lui permirent pas d'éprouver d'effroi à l'idée d'avoir échappé de si peu à la mort. Elle en conclut seulement qu'ils comptaient effectivement bien l'abattre… Et c'était plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle : s'ils auraient voulu la capturer, elle aurait pu exploiter la situation à son avantage car ils se seraient contenter de la poursuivre sans pouvoir lui tirer dessus au risque de la tuer. Sauf que là, leur objectif était de la descendre… Alors elle ne pouvait que se reposer sur les fruits de son entrainement des cinq derniers mois et tâcher de survivre.

Quand les coups de feu cessèrent et que les deux hommes rejoignirent enfin les voitures garées - à présent trouées comme du gruyère et bonnes pour la casse - ce fut pour constater que leur cible avait disparu. Bien loin de croire qu'elle était capable de se téléporter, ils scrutèrent attentivement le trottoir et constatèrent finalement qu'une petite rue piétonne jouxtait les lieux et qu'il s'agissait du seul endroit plausible par lequel elle avait pu s'enfuir.

\- Reviens par-là, saleté ! s'écria Ryan avant de s'y précipiter à son tour, suivit de près par son collègue baraqué.

Cynder courrait aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes. Elle avait gagné un peu d'avance sur ses poursuivants, et les ruelles formaient un véritable dédale qui lui permettrait de ne jamais se retrouver longtemps dans leur angle de tir. De plus, elle connaissait ces quartiers. Eux, non… Alors il fallait qu'elle en profite.

Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre eux. Maintenant que l'énergon dans son sang la rendait pleinement apte à riposter, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait de se débarrasser de ces deux agents – ce qui ne ferait d'ailleurs que désarmer un peu Attinger… Mais les circonstances constituaient un problème suffisant pour qu'elle choisisse de simplement les semer : elle devait se dépêcher de se rendre au NEST pour ensuite rapidement quitter Washington, et elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec eux. D'autant plus que des hommes armés tirant dans les rues, ça attirait forcément l'attention à un moment ou un autre. Des gens allaient appeler la police et elle n'avait pas besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires.

Elle manqua soudain de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule alors que les cris des deux hommes lui démontrèrent qu'ils gagnaient lentement mais surement du terrain. Elle avait beau être rapide et avoir gagné en endurance, ses poursuivants avaient de bien plus grandes jambes que son corps d'enfant et la rattrapaient. Elle perdait l'avance qu'elle avait sur eux, et donc elle perdait du temps pour les semer.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, mais elle n'en avait pas le temps et de toute façon elle ne le pouvait pas quand ses émotions étaient scellées… Alors elle se fia à ses instincts.

Elle changea de ruelle, entendant des balles se ficher dans le béton du mur qui faisait l'angle alors qu'elle y disparaissait, puis quémandant à son esprit machinal d'improviser expressément. Elle étudia rapidement la ruelle en s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse ressortir les éléments de son environnement susceptibles de l'aider… Et une réponse fusa presqu'aussitôt.

Une benne à ordure. Une fenêtre. Une gouttière.

Elle n'attendit même pas de comprendre pour obéir à ces intuitions et sauta sur la benne. L'énergon dans son sang lui donna l'impression que ses actions ne lui coutaient pas le moindre effort, et cela lui donna de l'assurance. Elle prit de l'élan avec ses pieds sur le mur pour gagner quelques centimètres, puis étira son corps pour permettre à ses mains de s'accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se hissa aussitôt vers le haut, prenant appui sur le rebord pour s'élancer à nouveau et atteindre cette fois la gouttière qui bordait le toit. Arrivée ainsi en hauteur, elle comprit enfin pourquoi son instinct l'avait guidé ici puis elle se plaqua sur les tuiles avant de se terrer dans le silence. Ce dernier fut brisé quand ses oreilles perçurent le martellement des rangers des deux hommes sur les pavés, alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur route sans se douter qu'elle s'était réfugiée sur les toitures.

La jeune fille attendit qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés se repencher vers la ruelle et confirmer d'un visuel qu'elle était bien hors de danger. Son emprise sur ses sentiments se relâcha alors d'elle-même, et elle grimaça intérieurement quand elle se rappela pourquoi son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine, se souvenant peu à peu de ce qu'était la peur de se faire attraper. Le reste de ses émotions se réveillèrent, et elle éprouva une certaine fierté face à sa ruse qui lui était - mine de rien - venue à l'instinct.

« _Je les ai semé…_ » réalisa-t-elle en se redressant sur les tuiles.

Voulant tout de même jouer la sureté, elle choisit de ne pas redescendre tout de suite sur le plancher des vaches et commença alors à retourner là où ils l'avaient attaqué en sautant de toits en toits, lui assurant ainsi de ne croiser personne.

Quand elle atteignit la rue en question, elle observa prudemment les lieux - au cas où une mauvaise surprise l'y attendrait encore - mais ces derniers étaient complètement déserts : les passants s'étaient enfuis, le bitume et les voitures garés étaient parsemés de trous, son sac et ses lunettes de soleil l'attendaient tranquillement par terre et le seul élément qui retint vraiment son attention au milieu de ce chantier fut le ronronnement doux du moteur du 4x4 noir, négligemment garée de travers alors qu'une belle trace de pneu marquait le goudron suite au freinage express qu'avaient subi les roues…

Soudainement intéressée par la machine qui élargissait grandement ses horizons en matière de locomotion, la blanche décida de la rejoindre. Elle avisa une gouttière qui grimpait le long d'un mur et l'utilisa pour descendre des toits, ravie que son poids plume lui serve enfin à quelque chose en lui assurant que la construction métallique ne cèderait pas. Elle rejoignit d'abord ses affaires, et après avoir jeté son unique bagage sur ses épaules et remit ses lunettes sur son nez, elle s'avança vers le véhicule en l'étudiant du regard. Ryan et Walker avaient visiblement été trop pressés pour fermer les portières ou tout simplement couper le contact, alors en profita pour se glisser derrière le volant après avoir posé son sac sur le siège passager et refermer les portes.

N'étant plus en situation de combat, elle se détendit et laissa ainsi libre cours à des pensées moqueuses.

« _Les abrutis…_ » songea-t-elle aussitôt alors que ce revirement de situation l'amusait au plus haut point. « _Avec un peu de chance, ils me donneront un de ces jours les armes avec lesquelles je tuerai Attinger !_ »

Elle inspecta par la suite un peu mieux l'intérieur du 4x4… Et bien qu'elle s'appliquait à toujours porter son masque d'impassibilité, elle ne put cette fois retenir un sourire quand elle se retourna pour observer la banquette arrière, songeant à la pensée qui l'avait traversé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt : sur les sièges trônaient deux pistolets dans leur holster, preuve que les deux hommes les avaient volontairement posées ici… Et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne rigola pas à gorge déployée face à cette belle ironie, ce fut uniquement parce qu'elle se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenu entre ces mains un tel objet.

\- Eddy… murmura-t-elle alors que le sourire qui peignait ses lèvres s'estompait peu à peu et que l'image sanglante d'un corps agonisant empoignait ses pensées qui se firent sombres.

Se mordant les lèvres face à l'appréhension sans vraiment se sentir capable d'expliquer pourquoi elle en ressentait, elle avança doucement une main vers le pistolet le plus proche et se saisit de sa crosse pour le ramener vers elle. Elle l'extirpa du holster et le manipula alors comme si elle tenait un objet en verre entre les mains, le tournant délicatement dans tous les sens pour l'observer sous tous les angles. Il possédait la même couleur argent que son jumeaux encore sur la banquette arrière, et son regard s'attarda sur le logo incrusté dans la crosse noire : _trois_ petites flèches pointées vers le haut et cernées par des cercles( **1*** ).

Elle ne sut pas si ce fut à cause de ce chiffre, mais sa mémoire fit resurgir soudainement les trois premiers coups de feu qu'elle avait entendus dans sa vie, presque cinq ans auparavant. Tout comme celui du corps d'Eddy, ce souvenir s'imposa à son tour en elle mais elle choisit cette fois de le repousser, craignant de se rappeler également où s'étaient fichés les trois projectiles.

Elle secoua la tête, nettoyant ainsi ses esprits, puis elle se rendit alors compte que le moment était mal choisi pour réfléchir. Les deux agents rodaient toujours dans les environs, courant encore après une cible invisible, alors il valait mieux qu'elle ne traine pas dans le coin. Elle avait à faire ailleurs.

Elle attrapa alors la deuxième arme et les enfourna toutes les deux dans son sac avec leur holster et leurs sangles, s'intimant de les étudier un peu mieux plus tard. Des pistolets quand on était en cavale, ça pouvait toujours être utile… Tout comme une voiture.

Ce fut donc avec deux mains déterminées qu'elle agrippa le volant et commença à scruter le tableau de bord. Vu la configuration du levier de vitesse, cette voiture avait une boite automatique et ça lui mâcherait grandement le travail car elle n'avait jamais conduit… Mais il y avait bien un début à tout ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas manquer l'occasion de s'éloigner rapidement d'ici !

« _Bon, il y a deux pédales…_ » releva-t-elle en constatant que ces dernières étaient presque hors de portée de ses petites jambes et qu'elle devait s'avancer sur le bout du siège pour les atteindre.

La fillette s'essaya sur les deux et après avoir compris au son du moteur que l'une servait à freiner et l'autre accélérer, elle parvint bêtement à faire avancer la machine grâce à la boite automatique en peinant d'abord à doser sa vitesse, s'avançant dans la rue toujours déserte où elle avait tout le loisir de s'exercer un peu. Aidée de son esprit machinal qui analysait et jugeait tout ses gestes, elle s'habitua rapidement aux bons mouvements à effectuer et parvint alors à quitter la rue en se mêlant comme elle le put à la circulation fluide de Washington. Une certaine excitation lui tenait le ventre, pas seulement parce qu'elle venait de voler le matériel de ses ennemis, mais surtout parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle conduisait et elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. De plus, les vitres – qu'elle avait remontées - étaient teintées et personne ne pouvait voir qu'une enfant était en réalité derrière le volant. Elle se sentait presque en sécurité dans cette cage en fer, et voyager ainsi alors qu'elle était hâtivement recherchée avait quelque chose de… luxueux.

A présent rassurée de se savoir loin des deux agents - qu'elle avait définitivement semé et qu'elle s'amusait à imaginer en train de courir encore dans les rues piétonnes en pensant la poursuivre -, elle se détendit, relâchant toute forme de combativité ou de tension, puis retira ses lunettes de soleil qui ne lui étaient plus vraiment utiles maintenant qu'elle était plus ou moins à l'abri des regards. Elle accouda un bras à la portière – bien que difficilement à cause de sa petite taille – et chercha alors de ses yeux encore bleus luminescents les routes qui la mènerait au NEST. Puisque les hommes d'Attinger semblaient la rechercher – ou plutôt la tuer, bien qu'elle n'avait toujours pas d'explications là-dessus -, elle s'intima d'abandonner le 4x4 dès qu'elle arriverait au soi-disant « Ministère de la Santé » au cas où le véhicule serait géolocalisable. En revanche, elle était fermement décidée à s'en trouver – ou plutôt voler - un autre. Conduire était définitivement plus sûr que la marche ou l'autostop, et cela lui permettrait de rapidement mettre de la distance entre elle et Washington DC. Avoir une voiture n'enlevait rien à son statut d'ennemi public numéro un, et il fallait aussi qu'elle réfléchisse encore quant à son choix de quitter le pays…

Des minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, calmement, tandis que la jeune fille roulait en surveillant sa vitesse… Mais ce moment fut menacé quand un grésillement provenant du dessus du tableau de bord ne vienne tout à coup la prendre au dépourvu et la fasse sursauter.

 _\- Bzz... Bzz… Ici Savoy. Je viens de rallier tous les agents sur votre position… Mais putain, où est-ce que vous êtes ?!_

Un moment de silence prit alors place dans le véhicule, tandis que Cynder regardait, incrédule, le talkie-walkie qui y avait apparemment été oublié. Elle l'attrapa curieusement, et la voix rauque de l'homme ne tarda pas à grésiller de nouveau.

 _\- Bzz… Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce merdier ?! Walker, Ryan ?! J'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas un simple problème de fréquence radio et que vous pourrez m'expliquer POURQUOI la rue ressemble à une scène de guerre ! Vous étiez supposés nous ATTENDRE pour abattre la cible !_

Cynder amorça un rictus. Apparemment, ces deux abrutis n'avaient pas attendu d'être en supériorité numérique pour lancer l'assaut et avaient fait capoter la mission. Leur impatience témoignait sans mal de la rancœur qu'ils lui portaient pour les avoir expédié à l'hôpital, mais bien qu'eux aussi étaient hantés par le besoin de revanche, ils ignoraient quelque chose que, elle, avait bien comprit : la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, et la patiente en était l'ingrédient secret. Elle, elle n'avait pas peur que sa vendetta prenne des années à se réaliser. C'était devenu sa raison de vivre et elle avait tout le temps devant elle pour l'accomplir en bonne et due forme. Elle voulait faire ça bien. Eux, ils voulaient faire ça vite. Et c'était pourquoi ils courraient à l'échec.

Par contre, elle perdit son sourire moqueur quand elle eut la confirmation que la tuer était l'objectif premier de cette intervention. Attinger avait dû lancer ses chiens à sa poursuite un peu partout en ville quand il avait compris que c'était elle qui était à l'origine du piratage de la Maison Blanche… Et qu'elle le recherchait également. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il voulait désormais la tuer ? Ou alors avait-il trouvé mieux à faire que de lui extraire l'énergon qu'elle produisait ?

\- Aucune importance, se murmura-t-elle. Que tu me veux morte ou vive ne change rien : je ne me laisserai pas faire, vieil homme. Je te retrouverai un jour et tu payeras pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Remontée par cette simple idée, elle ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre et jeta le talkie-walkie par-dessus bord, se retenant tout juste de narguer Savoy à l'autre bout du fil. Il valait mieux le laisser dans l'ignorance quant à la situation…

…Et elle se plaisait à imaginer la tête que ferait Attinger en apprenant qu'elle lui avait à nouveau glissé entre les doigts.

.

* * *

( **1*** ) : ce sont des Beretta Inox fs92, l'une des armes que je trouve personnellement les plus classes en ce bas monde ( si on peut dire qu'un objet destiné à tuer est « classe »… Mais bon j'ai un esprit artistique qui est machiavéliquement fasciné par le design des choses qui l'entourent ). Ces pistolets sont très classiques mais fiables et je trouvais que c'était une bonne arme pour Cynder, qu'elle pourra ainsi se trimballer pendant un petit moment.

Et voili voula pour ce dixième chapitre ! Je finis juste de le relire pour corriger les fautes, et je me rends compte qu'il est long mine de rien ! D'ailleurs, par curiosité, vous avez mis combien de temps pour le lire ?

Pour la prochaine fois, peut-être quelques caméos en vue car… *roulements de tambour*… Vous aurez droit à une petite visite du NEST selon Cynder !

D'ailleurs, pour l'anecdote : dans le 3ème film, le QG du NEST est dans un bâtiment à Washington DC qui est sous couverture du Ministère de la Santé… Eh bien dans la vraie vie, il est en fait à Chicago et il s'agit de l'ancien bureau de poste principal de la ville ^^ Michael Bay adore déplacer des endroits pour les mettre dans un autre ! Je vous donnerais un autre exemple dans un futur chapitre ;)

Bisous et à la prochaine !


	12. Chap-11 : Attaque au NEST

Un 11ème chapitre sauvage apparait ! ( attrapez-les toooouuuuuus ! *ok, j'arrête ça…* )

Bon, après cette majestueuse entrée, voici la suite des réjouissances : bienvenue dans l'ère de « Dark of the Moon » ! ( DotM pour les intimes ). Comme j'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à l'Age de l'Extinction ( et plus exactement Post AoE ), je vais essayer d'accélérer les évènements sans pour autant les rendre trop brusques. Si je gère bien, on rejoindra les évènements du quatrième film dans trois chapitres :)

Merci à _crumbleb_ pour sa review… On pourrait croire que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça suffit à donner la motiv ^^ Et Dieu sait qu'en ce moment, j'en ai besoin ! ( vive les études TTuTT )

Je vous embête pas plus ;) Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre XI : Attaque au NEST**

Cela faisait bien la troisième fois que Cynder, toujours derrière le volant du 4x4, refaisait le tour de l'édifice. Le Ministère de la Santé avait beau être à l'étroit entre les autres immeubles du centre-ville, il était immense, imposant… Et bien trop gardé pour n'être qu'un simple bâtiment administratif.

C'était donc bel et bien ici, le quartier général du Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty. Ou plus simplement du NEST.

Devant ses grilles, des hommes lourdement armés arrêtaient quiconque s'approchait trop près, que ce soit à pieds ou en voiture... Mais la vigilance zélée des gardes avait quelque chose d'alarmant : ils semblaient à l'affut, leur talkie-walkie à portée de main comme pour pouvoir répondre au moindre problème.

Il se passait quelque chose là-dedans... Quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien... Mais elle se demanda si, du coup, s'infiltrer maintenant dans le bâtiment alors que tout le monde semblait si attentif était une bonne idée.

« _Non, je ne me pardonnerai pas d'avoir quitté Washington DC sans avoir jeté un œil à ces archives !_ » se résolue-t-elle finalement en bouclant un quatrième tour. « _Il me faudra juste faire en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention et tout se passera bien…_ »

Etant donné qu'elle était assidument recherchée, ça avait l'air mal parti… Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas décourager. Elle _devait_ rentrer là-dedans, et elle était fermement résolue à passer à l'acte.

Sauf qu'avant ça, elle avait un petit problème à régler : changer de voiture.

Celle qu'elle conduisait appartenait au gouvernement et était donc surement géolocalisable : Walker et Ryan devaient probablement toujours courir après une cible invisible, mais dès qu'ils se rendraient compte qu'elle les avait leurré et s'était tirée avec leur voiture – et que Savoy les aurait retrouvé et tiré leurs oreilles pour le bordel qu'avait causé leur impatience – ils tâcheraient surement de la retracer. Alors il valait mieux pour elle qu'à ce moment-là, elle soit loin du SUV et idéalement, loin de cette ville.

Cynder s'éloigna ainsi dans les quartiers environnants et se rendit dans un cul de sac à l'abri des regards où elle se gara. Alors qu'elle récupérait son sac à dos sur le siège passager, son regard s'arrêta sur le rétroviseur central où elle observa son reflet : ses yeux brillaient toujours d'un bleu luminescent, faute à l'énergon se promenant encore librement dans ses veines suite à sa rencontre avec les agents, et elle s'équipa aussitôt de ses lunettes de soleil pour masquer leur luminosité. Une fourmillante énergie imprégnait toujours ses muscles, et elle devait faire vite si elle ne voulait pas la gâcher car elle en aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute besoin pour les minutes qui allaient suivre : cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle utilisait son don dans la même journée, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le refaire une troisième fois…

Rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, elle sortit finalement du véhicule et l'abandonna, se mettant en quête d'un nouveau moyen de transport. Elle se rendit tout naturellement sur un parking après s'être assurée que celui-ci n'était pas sous vidéosurveillance, et commença alors à se faufiler entre les voitures en s'accroupissant pour éviter que quelqu'un repère sa silhouette encapuchonnée et suspecte.

Son attention se reporta bientôt sur une voiture bien plus banale que celle des agents mais qui présentait des caractéristiques intéressantes : elle avait des vitres teintées, une boite automatique, un système de démarrage sans clé… Et il n'y avait pas un chat dans les environs. La proie parfaite.

\- A nous deux… murmura la blanche en mordant dans la blessure quasi-cicatrisée à son doigt pour la rouvrir et y faire librement couler son sang azuré.

Face à l'habitude, la douleur suite à ce geste avait pratiquement disparu. Elle appuya sa main sur la portière et se concentra sur le fluide qui s'écoulait de l'entaille pour lui donner des ordres. Aussitôt, il trouva une certaine consistance et forma un unique filet qui se faufila dans les jointures de la porte avant de finalement rejoindre l'intérieur du véhicule. Ne pouvant voir à l'intérieur de l'habitacle à cause des vitres teintées, elle se fia à la sensibilité de son nouvel « appendice » pour le faire ramper jusqu'au tableau de bord et quand elle l'atteignit enfin, elle le sépara en une multitude de petits filaments qui s'y infiltrèrent, cherchant les fils de connexion qui l'alimentaient.

« _Normalement, un moteur s'actionne grâce à une impulsion électrique…_ » songea-t-elle en enroulant l'un des filaments autour de ce qui ressemblait à un fil d'alimentation. « _Voyons voir si je peux relancer la batterie…_ »

Après tout, l'énergon ne lui permettait pas seulement d'exercer sa volonté sur des machines, mais également de les alimenter puisqu'il pouvait se substituer à l'électricité. Elle l'avait prouvé en contrôlant les rouages de la pendule à White-Block alors qu'elle en avait retiré la pile… Et c'était le moment de se servir de cet autre talent que lui avait conféré l'énergie bleue.

Elle connecta alors son esprit aux fils d'alimentation et l'impression qui en découla fut bien différente de celle qu'elle ressentait en s'insinuant dans un ordinateur et son réseau : il n'y avait rien. Tout était éteint, aucune action n'était possible et l'impression désagréable de se retrouver coincée au milieu de nulle part l'assaillit aussitôt. Voulant donc réveiller toute cette mécanique inerte, elle laissa simplement l'énergon qu'elle « fabriquait » se répandre depuis son cerveau par son système nerveux, traverser le sang transformé avant de finalement rentrer dans les fils d'alimentations de la machine qu'était la voiture jusqu'à atteindre le démarreur...

Le moteur réagit aussitôt face à cette soudaine source d'énergie qui s'imposait en lui et trouva l'élan nécessaire pour se mettre à tourner. Suivant le rythme, la batterie se mit également en route et la radio s'alluma ainsi que les portières qui se déverrouillèrent en un bruit sec, la faisant soupirer de soulagement.

« _On va pouvoir dire adieu à l'autostop et à la marche à pieds…_ » se réjouit-elle en se sachant désormais capable de voler des véhicules.

Maintenant que tout était allumé et que son esprit pouvait aisément se promener ici et là à travers la machine, elle fut étonnée par le peu de possibilités d'actions et d'interactions qu'elle possédait : en étant ainsi un circuit fermé sur lui-même, elle lui trouvait plus de point commun avec une pendule qu'avec un ordinateur, la rendant peu complexe… Mais cela lui assurait un total et parfait contrôle sur son système.

Un bruit de pas à l'autre bout du parking attira son attention et l'incita à en rester là. La blanche retira brusquement sa main de la portière pour rompre la connexion et détacher de son doigt le filet de sang bleu transformé. Elle s'accroupit à ras le sol et une fois l'intrus éloigné, jeta de brefs regards autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'arrivait avant d'ouvrir la portière pour s'installer à l'intérieur de l'auto. Une fois assise, elle put alors voir les filaments d'énergon sur le tableau de bord qui se désagrégeaient en étant désormais séparés de leur corps d'origine, mais elle ne s'attarda pas à les voir tomber en poussière et étudia rapidement son environnement. L'avantage avec cette voiture par rapport au gros 4x4 de la CIA, c'était qu'elle était bien plus compacte : ses pieds atteignaient donc plus facilement les pédales et la rendait par conséquent plus facile à conduire.

Comme sa blessure au doigt laissait toujours s'échapper un sang bleu, elle donna l'ordre au liquide qui s'écoulait de s'enrouler autour de l'entaille, utilisant ainsi la consistance dure mais flexible qu'il obtenait en étant transformé pour stopper l'hémorragie et s'improviser un pansement. Une fois cela fait, elle enleva le frein à main et quitta aussitôt sa place pour s'éloigner de la zone, se dirigeant à son opposé par rapport au bâtiment du NEST en étant de cette manière le plus éloignée possible du SUV.

Rassurée d'avoir enfin réglé ce problème de « voiture » et de pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement en cas de pépin, Cynder put se reconcentrer sur sa mission. Elle se rendit alors dans une allée qui jouxtait les façades arrière du « Ministère de la Santé », puis se gara à même le trottoir parmi quelques autres voitures, n'ayant ainsi rien de bien suspect.

Une fois le véhicule immobilisé, la jeune fille coupa le moteur et avisa son sac à dos qu'elle avait posé sur le siège passager. Etant donné qu'elle se rendait dans une salle d'archives, la majorité des documents seraient écrits et elle ne pourrait pas se permettre de tous les lire sans que cela ne prenne des heures. Elle devrait donc en chiper quelques-uns, mais elle devait d'abord alléger un peu son sac qui était bien trop rempli pour faire autre chose que l'encombrer. Elle l'ouvrit donc et se mit en tête de le vider pour le rendre plus fonctionnel : elle commença par sortir le duvet, les cartes, les briquets et tout ce qu'elle avait pris quelques mois plus tôt sur l'aire de repos ou qu'elle s'était procuré pendant son séjour à Washington…

Puis vint alors le tour des deux armes qu'elle avait trouvé à l'arrière du 4x4 de Walker et Ryan.

Leur simple vision déclencha à nouveau quelque chose en elle, une sorte d'appréhension qui la refroidit instantanément. Elle les avait gardé car elle les avait jugé utiles… Mais elle se rappela qu'avec ça entre ses mains, elle avait un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur les autres.

Et c'était une lourde responsabilité.

Quelle était la valeur de la vie ? Une question qu'elle pouvait légitiment se poser, elle, qui avait été témoin du meurtre de sa propre mère. Elle, qui avait servi à son père de monnaie d'échange. Elle, qui pendant quatre années, avait été cobaye parmi une centaine d'autres personnes tout en étant la seule à s'en sortir vivante.

En tenant ainsi entre ses mains pareils objets, c'était une question à laquelle il lui fallait une réponse… Alors elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par ses sentiments pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide. Elle laissa affluer ses souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais, alors qu'elle revivait chacun de ces moments où elle avait été confrontée à la mort, là où la vie devenait enfin la chose la plus précieuse aux yeux du monde.

Elle se rappela d'abord de la _tristesse_ : celle qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'elle avait compris que ce jour où elle avait vu sa mère, étendue dans le salon, avait été le dernier. Celle de ce vide immense qui l'avait transpercé comme un poignard en perdant ainsi un être cher.

Vint ensuite le tour de la _douleur_ : celle de dépérir et de voir son corps tomber en ruine, intoxiqué par un produit qu'on avait prétendu n'être qu'un simple vaccin. Celle de s'accrocher à l'espoir tortueux que ce calvaire prenne fin un jour. Celle de la vérité qui l'avait soudainement frappé et l'avait fait se tourner vers la mort comme une ultime échappatoire à tous ces maux…

Puis ce fut le sentiment de la _révolte_ qui s'imposa : celle de finalement refuser de s'abandonner à son sort, de se penser impuissante. Celle de lutter contre le funeste destin qui lui avait été réservé et de braver la mort pour prendre sa revanche sur Attinger et Sean, ainsi que tous ceux qui pourraient être responsables du bordel qu'était devenu sa vie.

Et enfin, ce fut la _satisfaction_ qui vint pour lui exposer à nouveau un autre angle sur la mort : celle qu'elle avait ressenti en contemplant le corps d'Eddy dans un marre faite de son propre sang. Celle de le voir connaitre à son tour ce qu'était la tristesse, la douleur et la révolte en voyant être en péril la seule chose qu'il lui restait vraiment à ce moment-là : la vie.

Ce fut cette satisfaction-là, de voir enfin les rôles s'inverser et la mort frapper là où elle méritait vraiment de s'abattre.

A cette pensée, Cynder rouvrit les yeux. Ça y est, elle venait de trouver la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait depuis maintenant quelques minutes : devait-elle prendre la responsabilité de se servir de ces deux armes ou non ?

\- Oui… se murmura-t-elle. Car j'agis au nom de la _justice_. C'est la seule chose en ce bas monde qui est en mesure de quantifier la valeur de la vie et d'estimer si oui ou non, elle mérite d'être prise.

Et c'était bien la justice qu'elle s'était promise en se lançant dans sa vendetta. Toutes les balles qu'elle pourrait tirer avec ces deux pistolets seraient donc, à ses yeux, parfaitement légitimes.

Elle tenait d'ailleurs ces deux derniers dans ses mains, alors qu'elle avait presque l'impression de leur prêter serment. Elle savait que cette introspection marquait un tournant dans sa vie, même si elle avait encore du mal à dire pourquoi… Mais cela importait peu : ayant eu sa réponse, elle laissa alors doucement tous ces douloureux souvenirs se retirer de ses pensées pour ne laisser que la profonde motivation de passer enfin à l'action.

Certes, elle allait au NEST simplement pour dérober des documents… Mais cela serait tout de même un pas de plus vers l'accomplissement de sa vengeance !

\- Je vais rentrer là-dedans, et je vais en ressortir avant même qu'ils n'aient compris qu'ils se font voler ! fit-elle avec résolution en se saisissant fermement des holsters qu'elle passa au crible.

Leurs sangles noires étaient ajustables, et elle ne traina pas pour les resserrer et les accrocher à ses cuisses. Cela lui faisait une arme pour chaque main, qu'elle observa d'ailleurs avec plus d'approfondissement en remarquant qu'elles étaient bien différentes du Glock qu'elle avait manié lors de son escapade de White-Block. Elle les analysa sous tous les angles et elle trouva comment déverrouiller les chargeurs pleins, dont elle s'empressa de compter les munitions.

\- J'ai droit à quinze tirs par arme… C'est plutôt pas mal, ça me fait trente tirs en tout ! releva-t-elle en replaçant les balles.

Le seul problème serait de se procurer d'autres munitions une fois les chargeurs à sec, mais elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ça : le trafic d'arme était omniprésent dans le monde donc elle trouverait bien un moyen de s'en fournir sans prendre trop de risques, et puis elle ne comptait pas non plus vider ses réserves si rapidement. Elle s'autorisait peut-être à pouvoir prendre une vie, mais elle n'avait pas pour but de donner naissance à un carnage. Les seuls êtres qu'elle voulait voir _morts_ étaient pour le moment Sean et Attinger… Ce qui faisait deux balles. Elle en avait donc actuellement vingt-huit autres en réserve si besoin était, pour se défendre comme pour chasser si la nourriture manquait.

Elle rangea finalement les deux Beretta – puisque c'était le nom qui était gravé sous leur logo - dans leur holster, se sentant étrangement plus forte en percevant leur poids à ses petites jambes… Puis remarqua qu'ils faisaient justement bien tâche, ainsi accrochés à chacune de ses fines cuisses. Ils attireraient l'attention, pas parce que leur couleur argentée tapait à l'œil, mais parce que les jeunes de son âge n'étaient pas réputés pour posséder de tels _jouets_.

\- Pas très discrets, en effet…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et tâcha de trouver comment remédier à cette situation puisqu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas sortir ainsi de la voiture.

Ayant alors une idée, elle retira son sweat, frissonnant en se retrouvant simplement en débardeur blanc en cette saison d'automne, puis l'accrocha à sa taille en laissant retomber les pans de tissus sur les holsters. L'épaisseur du vêtement masquait bien la forme des Beretta, et la solution semblait toute trouvée pour ce qu'il en était de son problème de discrétion. En revanche sans sa capuche, son visage était parfaitement visible ainsi que ses cheveux blancs qui tombaient sur ses épaules… Sauf qu'elle devait marcher un peu pour rejoindre le NEST, et entre son visage et une arme à feu, c'était bien l'arme à feu qui attirerait le plus l'attention en public donc c'était la chose à cacher en priorité. Et puis de toute façon si quelqu'un la reconnaissait, elle serait probablement déjà loin d'ici avant que l'information remonte.

« _Il serait temps d'y aller…_ » songea-t-elle en remettant son sac sur son dos.

Elle n'y avait finalement laissé qu'une lampe de poche et un couteau suisse, le rendant si plat et léger qu'elle le sentait à peine dans son dos. Il ne la gênerait donc pas dans ses mouvements.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se préparer psychologiquement, sentant qu'un nœud d'appréhension lui tenait le ventre… Mais l'émotion n'était pas assez puissante et envahissante pour qu'elle puisse demander à la contrôler et instaurer un vide dans ses pensées. Et puis de toute façon, elle allait avoir besoin de réfléchir plus que d'agir pour cette « mission »…

D'une impulsion, elle se décida finalement à sortir de la voiture, dont elle se contenta de claquer la portière. Comme elle n'avait pas de clé, elle ne pouvait pas la refermer mais de toute façon personne ne prendrait le risque de voler un véhicule à côté d'un bâtiment surveillé et appartenant – officiellement comme officieusement – au gouvernement.

La jeune fille commença alors à marcher le long du trottoir, prenant une direction bien précise : en tournant plusieurs fois en 4x4 autour du NEST, elle avait dès son premier tour d'observation repéré les générateurs qui assuraient le bon fonctionnement des conduits d'aérations…

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à les atteindre et se déplacer librement dans le bâtiment serait chose facile.

.

* * *

.

Les conduits étaient plutôt larges et elle y circulait assez facilement malgré son sac et les Beretta à ses cuisses qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, ne la gênaient aucunement. Y pénétrer n'avait pas été si difficile que ça : la zone qui couvrait le générateur du système d'aération était surveillé par des caméras rotatives, et il lui avait simplement fallut attendre le moment où elles se tournaient et formaient un angle mort pour foncer vers lui puis deviser grâce à son couteau les vis qui retenaient l'hélice du ventilateur pour pouvoir s'aventurer dans les entrailles du bâtiment... Et cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure qu'elle brandissait sa lampe de poche devant elle et se frayait un chemin comme elle le pouvait. Cette situation avait de quoi lui rappeler sa fuite de White-Block, mais elle avait tâché de chasser se souvenir pour lui permettre de rester concentrée.

L'énergon dans son sang ne s'était pas encore dissipé, si bien qu'elle voyait toujours le reflet de ses yeux sur les surfaces métallisées des conduits où elle rampait. Il en avait de même pour le sang qu'elle avait transformé à son doigt pour s'improviser un bandage, luisant dans l'obscurité. Il avait commencé à s'effriter mais il tenait bon, ce qui témoignait une fois de plus des fruits de son entrainement des cinq derniers mois qui avait rendu son pouvoir plus endurant. Cela faisait certes peu de temps que son altercation avec Ryan et Walker avait pris fin, mais ses muscles avaient tout de même dû faire face à cette première et intense course poursuite… Et ils avaient consommé une bonne quantité de l'énergie bleue. C'était vraiment bon signe : elle avait beaucoup progressé !

Au bout d'un moment à ramper, une source lumineuse dans le conduit attira son attention et elle éteignit sa lampe par prudence. Comprenant qu'elle avait enfin atteint une pièce, elle rampa le plus furtivement possible jusqu'à la petite trappe grillagée qui laissait filtrer la lumière de la salle. Un lourd crescendo de discutions se fit peu à peu entendre, et elle en conclut que l'endroit était très animé… Ce qu'elle put vérifier en jetant un œil à travers le grillage. Ce n'était visiblement pas une salle d'archives, donc elle n'avait pas besoin de s'attarder… Mais l'effervescence qui y régnait l'incita à laisser trainer son regard sur la scène : il y avait des hommes et des femmes en costumes comme en tenues de combat, et ils courraient dans tous les sens puis s'affairaient derrière des écrans d'ordinateurs où s'affichaient diverses images satellites. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, et leur empressement s'expliqua soudainement quand une voix retentit dans l'ensemble de bâtiment.

\- _Energon détecté ! Energon détecté sur Washington DC !_

Cynder se tétanisa aussitôt sur place, retenant instinctivement son souffle.

Elle s'était immédiatement sentie concernée par l'alerte, et elle se demanda alors avec inquiétude si l'énergon que son corps produisait pouvait être « détectable »…

Mais ce fut la voix d'un des hommes en dessous d'elle qui la rassura à ce sujet.

\- Accroché ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant zoomer son écran sur une autoroute où l'on voyait trois formes sombres se faufiler parmi sa circulation. Trois SUV noirs !

« _Ce sont des Decepticons qu'ils ont détecté et qu'ils traquent…_ » réalisa-t-elle avec soulagement. « _Pas moi…_ »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si cela était une bonne nouvelle étant donné qu'il s'agissait de « méchants » extraterrestres au beau milieu de la ville où elle était en ce moment même… Mais à partir du moment qu'elle n'était pas en danger, elle s'en fichait éperdument tout comme de savoir si des personnes pouvaient être prise entre deux feux, blessées ou mourir : elle n'avait pas assez foi en l'Humanité pour s'en inquiéter, elle qui se retrouvait ainsi seule contre le monde entier, alors elle se contenta plutôt de se réjouir sur sa situation : s'il existait vraiment des détecteurs d'énergon et qu'il y en avait dans Washington, ils ne devaient pas être assez puissants pour repérer le peu qui se dégageait d'elle étant donné qu'elle avait passé ces cinq derniers mois en ville sans se faire repérer.

« _Au moins, je ne suis pas_ détectable _…_ »

Digérant la fausse frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle remarqua tout à coup que la situation venait tout juste de tourner à son avantage : l'attention de tout le monde dans ce bâtiment était braquée sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, ce qui signifiait que par conséquent, la sécurité intérieure était négligée… Et quand on essayait de s'infiltrer dans un tel édifice, c'était là une aubaine qu'il fallait savoir apprécier !

Remontée par ce constat, elle reprit sa route en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible et ralluma sa lampe pour se diriger parmi les sombres conduits. De longues et pénibles minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, à ramper silencieusement en guettant chaque trappe grillagée et en espérant tomber enfin sur la salle qu'elle recherchait. Elle passa au-dessus d'innombrables pièces, de bureaux, de couloirs où des hommes armés allaient et venaient… Avant de finalement atteindre une trappe d'où n'émanait aucune lumière.

Intriguée, elle braqua le faisceau de sa lampe sur le grillage et observa alors une petite pièce vide de présence où de nombreux placards étaient alignés et disposés pour occuper tout l'espace.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux pièces de ce genre ici, alors elle put en déduire qu'elle venait d'atteindre son but : la salle des archives.

Cynder ne perdit pas une seconde et souleva doucement la carré de grillage avant de se glisser hors du conduit. Elle retomba sur ses jambes, amortissant sa chute en s'accroupissant puis s'immobilisa, les sens à l'affut. Il n'y avait pas de caméra, aucune alarme ne sonna, personne n'entra et la fillette en vint donc à déduire qu'elle avait désormais les mains libres pour fouiner… et qu'elle n'avait toutefois pas beaucoup de temps. Ce n'était certainement pas la pièce la plus fréquentée du NEST, mais il y avait toujours le risque que quelqu'un y déboule tout à coup pour y chercher un renseignement.

\- Ok, on va faire ça vite… s'intima-t-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : elle prit d'une main sa lampe torche pour braquer sa lumière devant elle et de l'autre, ouvrit les premiers placards qui se présentèrent pour tâcher de se repérer parmi toutes cette paperasse. Visiblement, elle était rangée par ordre alphabétique alors elle alla droit au but et chercha ce qu'il l'intéressait en commençant par la lettre « A ».

\- Où es-tu, _Attinger_ … murmura-t-elle en épluchant les papiers tout en espérant trouver quelque chose sur lui.

Un nom étiqueté sur un dossier lui tapa bientôt dans l'œil, et elle l'ouvrit immédiatement pour voir s'il contenait des informations qui pourraient lui être utiles : y apparaissaient le profil du grisonnant, son statut au sein de la CIA et ses qualifications… Mais elle avait déjà vu tout ça en piratant la Maison Blanche. Cela ne lui apprenait donc rien de plus sur l'homme, et elle eut une fois de plus la preuve que toutes les interactions qu'il avait eu avec White-Block ces dernières années étaient inexistantes aux yeux du gouvernement puisque l'Unité n'était mentionnée nulle part.

Ne se laissant pas pour autant décourager, la jeune fille continua ses recherches et son regard buta à nouveau sur un dossier en arrivant à la lettre « C ».

\- Le _Cube_ … ou plutôt le _AllSpark_ , murmura-t-elle pensivement en observant le logo du Secteur 7 dans l'un des recoins de la chemise qui maintenait les feuilles. C'est ce truc qui produisait l'énergon et qui a apparemment été détruit…

En y pensant, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur cet objet, dont elle était pourtant d'une certaine façon liée à cause de l'énergie bleue qui parcourait son système nerveux… Alors elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir le dossier et l'enfourna directement dans son sac. Si elle commençait à le lire maintenant, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'arrêter et elle n'avait pas de temps pour ça.

Elle s'apprêta donc à retourner plonger sa main dans les placards…

…Quand un bruit sourd et lointain stoppa son geste.

Ses instincts s'emparèrent aussitôt d'elle, la faisant s'accroupir alors qu'elle se mettait en situation de combat, les muscles en tension et prêts à réagir. Comme la situation semblait adaptée, elle voulut se placer en _transe_ et repousser ses émotions pour être encore plus sur ses gardes… Sauf que sa démarche échoua et lui rappela un petit détail problématique : comme l'énergon dans son sang avait encore perdu en intensité et redevenait progressivement normal, elle n'était plus en mesure de se mettre en transe… Désemparée, elle se raccrocha donc à son masque d'impassibilité et dut donc accepter de devoir gérer elle-même le flux de ses sentiments.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ » s'interrogea-t-elle intérieurement, tournant son regard vers la seule porte de la salle en ayant du mal à identifier l'origine du son.

Les secondes qui en suivirent furent horriblement silencieuses, et le plus dérangeant fut l'impression que ce n'était pas qu'elle qui retenait son souffle, mais le bâtiment tout entier… Comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer avait pris de court le NEST lui-même.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle avait du mal à définir si elle devait reprendre ses activités comme si de rien n'était ou bien continuer de rester sur ses gardes… Mais elle fut fixée quand soudain, ça recommença : le sol trembla brièvement sous ses pieds, faisant vibrer les murs et les placards tandis que la fillette posait instinctivement une main sur le sweet qui enserrait sa taille afin de discerner à travers le tissu la forme des Beretta qui y étaient cachés. Le bruit s'était rapproché, ce qui lui permit de l'identifier un peu mieux.

« _On aurait dit des explosions…_ »

Et elle put en avoir le cœur net car cette fois, ce fut une succession de vibrations encore plus fortes que les précédentes qui secoua le sol et la fit vaciller. Les sonorités qui en résultèrent saisirent douloureusement ses tympans bien qu'elles étaient étouffées par les murs épais, ce qui suggérait qu'elles étaient devenues encore plus proches. Dangereusement proches.

C'est-à-dire à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Des cris et des pas précipités se firent entendre depuis l'extérieur de la salle où elle était, ainsi que des ordres aboyés puis bientôt, les tirs répétés de fusils d'assaut…

Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer ici.

Le pragmatisme de la fillette lui permit alors d'admettre ce qu'elle n'avait pourtant aucunement envie de reconnaitre au vu de sa situation actuelle : le NEST était en train de se faire _attaquer_ … Mais ce ne n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Parce qu'il avait fallu que cela arrive au moment où elle décidait de s'y infiltrer.

\- Evidemment… maugréa-t-elle sarcastiquement. Tout se déroulait _trop_ bien ! Il fallait forcément que quelque chose déraille !

Le souvenir de la fausse frayeur qu'elle avait eu en découvrant que de l'énergon avait été détecté en ville lui revint en mémoire, et elle en vint immédiatement à conclure que cette attaque avait surement un lien avec les trois Decepticons qui avait été localisés tout près d'ici.

De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent, et Cynder distingua soudain parmi le vacarme une voix de femme qui était parvenue à se frayer un chemin dans le bâtiment.

\- Hey, Sentinel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Vous nous faites quoi, là ?!

Si cette question à la fois paniquée et rageuse laissa sceptique la blanche, la voix rauque qui répondit la laissa carrément perplexe et lui fit monter une violente sueur froide.

\- Je suis un Prime… Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

Son timbre calme était trop puissant pour être d'origine humaine, et la jeune fille se sentit encore plus sur ses gardes quand elle repensa à son hypothèse que le NEST se faisait attaquer par des aliens… Assurément un de ces Decepticons puisqu'il se montrait ainsi hostile. Et en savoir un si près d'elle lui donna des frissons. Elle n'avait _jamais_ croisé le chemin d'un extraterrestre, et bien qu'elle aurait aimé discuter énergon avec l'un d'entre eux et débattre sur son cas « insolite », elle n'en avait pas particulièrement envie maintenant. Surtout s'il s'agissait bien d'un méchant Mech. Son plus gros souci était surtout de sortir d'ici vivante… Mais pour cela, il fallait peut-être qu'elle se bouge un peu. L'attaque commençait juste donc les choses ici risquaient grandement de s'empirer, alors elle ferait mieux de s'en aller. Elle ne comptait pas devenir un dommage collatéral.

« _Il faut que je me tire d'ici tout de suite !_ »

La simple idée de déjà devoir partir à cause de cet « imprévu » la frustrait au plus haut point, mais son instinct de survie sut se montrer convainquant. Elle se réconforta alors en se disant qu'elle avait au moins put voler quelques documents et donc que son infiltration n'aurait pas été inutile.

Se décidant enfin à partir, Cynder se remit vivement sur ses jambes en redressant la tête vers le conduit d'aération mais pendant ce mouvement, son regard accrocha les placards et il tomba sans le vouloir sur l'étiquette qui désignait les documents portant la lettre « W ».

« _White-Block…_ » songea aussitôt l'ancien cobaye n°62.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en s'imaginant qu'il y avait peut-être un dossier sur l'Unité et qu'elle allait passer côté en s'enfuyant maintenant. Il n'y aurait sans aucun doute pas d'information concernant les expérimentations humaines, mais il pouvait toujours y avoir des indices sur sa localisation. Elle ne devait pourtant plus se permettre de s'attarder ici et les explosions en bruit de fond le lui rappelaient constamment…

Mais la tentation fut trop grande car elle n'aurait sans doute plus jamais pareille occasion.

Prenant donc le risque de s'attarder malgré l'imprudence que cela représentait, elle replongea parmi la paperasse en tachant d'ignorer vainement les hurlements et les fracas issus des détonations qui semblaient de plus en plus proches. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent tandis qu'elle fouinait se firent atrocement longues et angoissantes… Mais quand elle trouva un ensemble de papiers portant le nom de _White-Block_ , le soulagement qui la traversa fut immense et elle soupira en les rangeant directement dans son sac, priant pour qu'il s'agisse d'informations intéressantes. Elle n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à s'en aller avec le regret d'être passée à côté sans avoir tenté de les subtiliser...

Rassurée par le nouveau poids de son sac à dos, la jeune fille se sentit plus sereine et reporta finalement son attention vers les conduits d'aération ou elle commença à se hisser en s'aidant des meubles alentours…

Mais quand elle passa sa tête par la trappe pour s'introduire dans la structure en métal, une terrible odeur de carbone saisit son nez et lui piqua les yeux. Elle redescendit aussitôt sur le sol, séchant les larmes qui étaient apparues pour apaiser ses prunelles irrités, et elle fut bien triste de ne plus être capable de refouler l'accablement qui s'empara d'elle : les émanations des explosions remontaient dans le système d'aération et y stagnaient… Ce qui le rendait impraticable au risque qu'elle s'y asphyxie. Cette fois, elle fut convaincue que la Loi de Murphy avait jeté son dévolu sur elle.

\- C'est pas vrai… gémit-elle avec consternation en réalisant qu'elle allait devoir se trouver une autre issue de secours.

Résignée, elle tourna par automatisme son regard vers la porte dont la simple vue la découragea, mais elle accepta malgré tout de venir se plaquer contre le mur à côté d'elle et faire le point sur sa situation : elle avait deux armes avec des chargeurs pleins, elle n'était pas particulièrement fatiguée et il y avait encore un petit peu d'énergon qui se promenait dans son sang et assurait à ses muscles une réserve d'énergie supplémentaire… Elle était par conséquent en mesure de riposter en cas de problème.

Cependant, il y en avait un qui se faisait persistant : elle ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit et ignorait par où passer pour rejoindre l'extérieur – en prenant bien sûr en compte le fait que la base se faisait attaquer. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple aller-retour dans cet édifice s'était transformé en un dangereux jeu de labyrinthe et elle n'aimait pas _du tout_ ça, n'ayant jamais imaginé que son infiltration prendrait une telle tournure. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'elle sorte de cette pièce à un moment ou un autre, alors elle colla son oreille au bois de la porte pour étudier les résonnances qui se promenaient dans le couloir qui l'attendait derrière…

…Et comme elle n'entendit plus rien du tout, elle ne sut pas si lui fallait s'en réjouir ou non.

Les explosions avaient cessées, les hommes s'étaient tus tout comme leurs armes.

Hébétée, la blanche actionna alors la poignée et ouvrit la porte de la salle des archives qui présenta un petit couloir où s'étalait une légère brume opaque. L'odeur de brulé se fit plus forte et le silence malsain qui imprégnait à nouveau les lieux rendait le passage encore moins engageant.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le coin… alors elle s'aventura hors de la salle et commença à marcher, peu rassurée.

Comme un nœud de stress se formait dans son ventre, la jeune fille ferma les yeux deux petites secondes pour souffler et se conditionner au danger.

« _Si seulement je pouvais me mettre en transe quand je le voulais !_ »

Maudissant les limites de son don et le fait que son cerveau ne serait plus en mesure de le supporter si elle tentait de l'activer pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, elle s'accrocha donc à son masque d'indifférence comme s'il anéantissait vraiment ses sentiments et se cacha derrière lui pour se rassurer. L'expression inquiète de son visage laissa alors place à un faciès neutre et figée qui ne faisait pourtant que cacher sa peur, tandis que ses yeux encore un peu luminescents se mirent à surveiller les alentours en la tenant prête à réagir à la moindre apparition hostile. Elle tâcha d'accorder plus d'importance à son environnement et la portée de ses sens sembla tout à coup s'amplifier : la poudre à canon lui saisit les narines, ainsi qu'une odeur de sang et de carbone. Des échos parcouraient l'espace autour d'elle, preuve qu'il y avait au bout de ce couloir du mouvement et étrangement, elle écouta ses instincts qui lui dirent d'avancer vers la source de l'agitation. Cette idée semblait à première vue stupide… Mais ses déductions intuitives n'avaient jamais failli.

Le couloir prit bientôt fin, et elle arriva alors dans une sorte d'immense hangar… Qui ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille : les hélicoptères qui y étaient stockés avaient été éventrés et le kérosène qui s'en déversait brulait, tout comme le reste du matériel militaire. Des soldats blessés et inconscients tapissaient le sol en laissant parfois autour d'eux des mares de sang, tandis que qu'autres courraient un peu partout pour leur venir en aide. La chose qui avait tout ravagé était visiblement partie, laissant derrière elle une scène chaotique et l'épaisse fumée des incendies un peu partout ne pouvait qu'y contribuer en opacifiant l'air et en troublant la visibilité.

Cynder n'essaya même pas de se mettre à couvert, et pour cause : personne ne faisait attention à elle. L'anarchie régnait, les priorités avaient changé et chacun était affairé si bien que même le groupe d'hommes armés qui passa soudainement devant elle ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, tous s'étant mis des œillères afin de contenir leur fébrilité et obéir efficacement aux ordres.

Détachant finalement le sien de tout ce désordre après un moment d'incrédulité en voyant que personne ne semblait la voir, elle commença à s'avancer et à chercher une issue…

…Ce qui ne fut pas difficile car l'immense porte du hangar était grande ouverte et donnait directement sur l'extérieur.

Ne pouvant manquer une telle opportunité, elle se jeta aussitôt sans sa direction en puisant dans les dernières gouttes d'énergon qui parcouraient encore ses muscles pour faire un sprint jusqu'à la sortie, zigzaguant entre les militaires qui étaient trop affairés pour la remarquer.

Quand la fillette atteignit enfin l'extérieur, l'air frais s'engouffra aussitôt dans ses poumons et fit retomber toute la pression qu'elle s'était mise en courant ainsi à visage découvert au beau milieu d'une base militaire… Mais elle n'en était toutefois pas complètement sortie : le devant du bâtiment était tout aussi chaotique, alors que les grilles de l'entrée du site avaient été enfoncées et qu'au loin s'éloignait une sorte de camion rouge et noir qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de détailler. Tout ce qu'elle constatait, c'était que la menace qui avait saccagé les lieux étaient partis et donc que l'ordre et la discipline seraient bientôt restaurés… Et que par conséquent, elle ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder ici.

La blanche s'apprêta donc à s'élancer vers les grilles mais quelque chose attira soudainement son attention : on aurait dit une sorte d'énorme tas de rouille qui gisait à proximité de l'entrée du hangar, ce qui pouvait paraitre banal et sans intérêt…

Mais quelque chose en elle fut inexorablement attirée et intéressée… Quelque chose de familier.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne comprenait pas cette sensation et, curieuse de ce sentiment qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'expliquer, elle s'approcha. Arrivée à la hauteur de ce tas, elle considéra des morceaux sans queue ni tête de métaux noirs et rouillés dans leur majorité, cherchant ce qu'il avait bien pu l'interpeler là-dedans…

…Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux accrochent une lueur bleue à travers ces débris. Une couleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

Cynder en oublia son instinct de survie qui lui disait de se barrer d'ici, et elle enfonça sans aucune forme d'hésitation ses bras dans la rouille qui s'effrita comme du sable à leur passage. Elle écarta les fragments de métaux, et toucha bientôt l'objet de sa convoitise, ce qui attisa l'impression de familiarité en la perturbant un peu plus. Immédiatement, elle tira pour le ramener vers elle et bien que les fils qui y étaient reliés luttèrent pour se décrocher, elle eut bientôt dans les mains ce qui ressemblait à un objet sphérique un peu plus gros qu'un ballon de foot.

Il irradiait de lui la couleur propre à l'énergon, ce qui la convainquit qu'il en possédait, et elle ouvrit sans perdre une seconde son sac qu'elle remplit par la masse volumineuse mais étonnement légère de cet espèce de « réservoir ».

Encore un peu perturbée par cette soudaine rencontre avec cette chose inconnue mais familière, elle se rappela qu'elle ne devait pas rester là et s'élança vers les grilles pour enfin partir de cet endroit en profitant que l'agitation ait décimée les gardes.

.

* * *

Et voilààààà pour ce 11ème chapitre ! :) Je l'ai fait un peu court par rapport à d'habitude, mais la suite devrait normalement bientôt arriver !

Je suppose que vous avez reconnu le passage où Sentinel trahit les Autobots, tue Ironhide et dévaste le NEST… Eh oui, Cynder était là ;) Et je suppose que vous avez également compris ce qu'était ce fameux « réservoir » tout droit sorti de cet étrange tas de rouille inexplicablement familier ? A vos idées ! ;)

Bisous et à plus :3

.

 _PS : aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ! :D ( ce qui explique surement cet entrain malgré les heures de sommeil qui me manquent ) Alors je veux du chocolaaaaat ! Ou plutôt, je veux que vous en mangiez pour moi ;) C'est comme ça que je fête un évènement avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas là : je lui demande de faire la même chose que moi en même temps, comme si on était ensemble ^^ et puis ça vous donne une excuse pour en dévorer sans culpabiliser !_

 _Re-PS : Eh oui, je suis une folle du cacao… Mais j'assume !_


	13. Chap-12 : Clandestino

Chwalut les chens ! * _mange des marshmallows grillés pour célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année_ *

Un bisou pour _crumbleb_ et sa review :) Comme elle l'a d'ailleurs mentionné, c'était bien Ironhide ce fameux « tas de rouille » ( quand Sentinel l'a tué ), ce qui signifie que le « réservoir » que Cynder a récupéré n'est nul autre que son Spark ! Elle va surement le garder pendant un petit moment étant donné qu'elle ne sait pas trop ce que c'est et que ça l'intrigue…

J'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Ironhide dans les films, et je ne m'en suis pas remise quand il s'est fait tuer aussi lâchement O.o Il ne méritait pas une telle fin ! Dans cette fanfic, il a sans vraiment le savoir sauvé la vie à Cynder quand il la récupéré au bord de la route alors qu'elle fuyait White-Block, et maintenant Cynder sauvera peut-être la sienne puisqu'elle a récupéré son Spark intact… On verra bien ;)

Bonne lecture !

.

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 **.**

 **Chapitre XII : Clandestino**

Cynder roulait à vive allure, son sac et son précieux chargement posé sur le siège d'à côté.

Elle avait pris le volant depuis un moment déjà et avait quitté Washington DC en reprenant l'Interstate 95 qui descendait vers le Sud. Plus rien ne la retenait là-bas, et puisque toute l'attention du gouvernement comme des civils allait désormais être entièrement reportée sur le NEST, cela augmentait ses chances de ne pas être repérée pendant qu'elle fuyait. De même, les hommes d'Attinger avait surement dû stopper leur recherches pour la retrouver car la CIA allait vouloir les avoir sous la main à cause de la menace alien qui pesait sur la ville.

Comme l'énergon dans son sang s'était finalement dissipé, le pansement « énergonisé » qu'elle avait improvisé à son doigt s'était effrité pour laisser réapparaitre une blessure quasiment cicatrisée. Ses capacités de guérison étaient vraiment hors normes, mais étaient devenues pour elle tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Elle avait même presque oublié comment son corps était avant, sans tous ses réflexes, ses analyses subconscientes, machinales, et sa capacité à gérer ses sentiments…

…Comment _elle_ était avant, quand son cerveau produisait encore de l'électricité et pas de l'énergon. Quand elle était faible, effrayée et impuissante…

…Quand elle était _humaine_.

Le soleil s'était couché rapidement, et la fillette avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis que la nuit régnait en maitre. Elle poussait le moteur de sa voiture à son maximum, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ses excès de vitesse : à cause de l'attaque extraterrestre au « Ministère de la Santé », la police aurait dans les heures qui allaient suivre autre chose à faire qu'interpeller les chauffards.

Depuis qu'elle s'était engagée sur l'autoroute, son regard faisait des allers-retours hésitants entre le bitume et son sac : son contenu l'intriguait terriblement, et elle mourrait d'impatience de jeter un œil aux dossiers sur le AllSpark et sur White-Block, ainsi qu'à cet espèce de « réservoir » d'énergon trouvé dans cet étrange tas de rouille. Elle savait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas s'envoler et que sa priorité était pour le moment de rouler le plus loin d'ici, mais les savoir ainsi à sa portée sans avoir les mains libres pour les étudier était terriblement frustrant... Si bien que l'envie de s'arrêter quelques instants pour se décrocher un peu du volant et les observer la titillait péniblement.

Et cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat soudain dans son rétroviseur central l'interpelle et redirige son regard vers le petit miroir. Son effarement perça son masque placide et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils virent ce qu'il se passait derrière elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!

Le véhicule pila net en se garant sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, et elle en sortit immédiatement pour obtenir un meilleur visuel : une colonne de lumière s'élevait depuis l'horizon et s'estompait en s'élançant vers le ciel nocturne, prenant indubitablement naissance à Washington DC à en juger sa position. D'autres voitures s'arrêtèrent également pour observer cet étrange et impressionnant phénomène, et Cynder fut contrainte de retourner dans la sienne pour se mettre à l'abri de leur regard et pour que l'on ne remarque son trop jeune âge pour conduire. Elle continua toutefois, incrédule, de regarder à travers le pare-brise arrière cette colonne lumineuse en se sentant dépassée par cet évènement que, comme surement toutes les personne qui le contemplait, elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un phénomène naturel( **1*** ).

« _M'enfin… Après tout ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas à ça près…_ » se ressaisit la jeune fille en détournant finalement les yeux.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien y comprendre ou changer en restant bêtement ici… Alors, pragmatique, elle reprit son chemin en tâchant d'ignorer ce qu'il y avait à des kilomètres derrière elle et en slalomant entre les conducteurs qui s'étaient carrément stationnés au beau milieu de l'autoroute pour faire perdurer leur contemplation.

Pour le moment, il y avait des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles elle devait se concentrer et se mettre à réfléchir… Principalement ses perspectives d'avenir : elle avait quitté son petit quotidien à Washington, avait récupéré des choses intéressantes lors de son piratage de la Maison Blanche ainsi qu'à son rapide passage au NEST… Mais à présent ? Que devait-elle faire ? Où pouvait-elle bien aller en roulant de la sorte ?

Elle se souvint alors d'avoir songé une fois à quitter les Etats-Unis… Et elle reconsidéra tout à coup cette idée avec intérêt : elle n'avait pas suffisamment de renseignements sur Attinger et Sean pour se venger d'eux – elle ne savait même pas où les trouver -, elle était sur le podium des personnes les plus recherchée par le gouvernement américain et puis… Elle était jeune. Trop jeune. Certes, elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée jusque-là, mais son corps n'était pas encore assez développé pour lui permettre de donner le meilleur d'elle-même dans une situation périlleuse. Ce qui représentait donc une faiblesse dans ses desseins de revanche. La preuve en était : Ryan et Walker l'auraient sans aucun doute rattrapé si elle n'était pas montée sur les toits pour les semer et aurait continué de courir.

\- C'est ça qu'il me faudrait… comprit-elle alors. J'ai besoin de _temps_. Le temps de grandir et de devenir plus forte, le temps d'amasser suffisamment d'informations… Et le temps de me faire un peu oublier par ce pays. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est partir un peu d'ici.

Ses mains se serrèrent autour du volant à cause du bref sentiment d'appréhension qui la traversa. L'idée de partir vers l'inconnu l'effrayait, car un tel voyage impliquerait en effet énormément de risques et de problèmes, mais il avait toutefois des avantages logiques : étant donné que les actions d'Attinger étaient officieuses, il ne pourrait pas déployer ses forces armées en dehors du pays pour la rechercher sans que cela ne soit remarqué, lui assurant ainsi une paix relative. De même, si elle disparaissait aux yeux du gouvernement, ce dernier relâcherait sa vigilance au bout d'un moment et ne s'acharnerait plus à la retrouver pour mieux se concentrer sur des menaces plus immédiates.

Oui, partir loin d'ici serait une bonne initiative. Puis un jour, elle reviendrait… Et ce jour là, elle se vengerait.

Après tout, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid… Même lorsque l'on était terriblement affamé.

\- Alors comme ça, je quitte le territoire… se répéta-t-elle comme pour s'en persuader. Mais aller me réfugier en Alaska ou en Amérique du Sud serait encore trop risqué... Ce sont des pays trop « proches » d'ici.

Si elle voulait trouver une solution à cela, elle ne devait donc pas hésiter à prendre des mesures plus extrêmes.

\- En fait, l'idéal, ce serait de changer de continent… Aller carrément à l'autre bout de la Terre, là où me retrouver relèverait du miracle.

Dis ainsi, ça avait l'air simple ! Pourtant, l'idée était bien loin d'être mauvaise : se terrer dans un pays éloigné, ayant de préférence des relations confuses avec les Etats-Unis, et qui ait une population assez dense pour lui permettre d'y disparaitre…

Et l'Asie correspondait parfaitement.

\- Il y a pleins de pays là-bas où je pourrais me cacher en attendant que passe le temps dont j'aurais besoin…

Notamment l'Inde et la Chine : leur importante population lui promettait une bonne couverture.

N'ayant désormais plus peur de son idée pourtant bien ambitieuse, la blanche prit alors parmi ses cartes une qui représentait les principaux axes routiers de l'Amérique du Nord ainsi qu'une mappemonde qu'elle déplia, profitant que l'autoroute forme une longue ligne droite pour pouvoir les scruter sans trop de difficultés tout en conduisant.

Elle commença par la carte du monde et l'évidence de la distance qui la séparait de l'Asie lui sauta violement aux yeux : sa principale préoccupation était désormais de savoir comment elle pourrait s'y rendre en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle était recherchée sur le sol américain. Pour faire tous ces kilomètres, il fallait qu'elle trouve où se rendre pour voyager sans risques.

\- On peut déjà dire adieu à tout ce qui vole : entrer dans un aéroport reviendrait à foncer tête baissée vers ma propre fin. Je ne passerai jamais les douanes, et pas seulement parce que je n'ai aucune pièce d'identité et deux armes accrochées aux cuisses…

Ce qui compliquait encore un peu plus le voyage.

\- Sinon, il y a la mer… fit-elle songeusement. Monter à bord d'un bateau semble déjà beaucoup plus simple et prudent.

L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, et même si le voyage promettait d'être long, elle n'était de toute façon pas pressée.

\- Va pour une traversée ! se convainquit-elle alors en cherchant sur l'autre carte des renseignements à ce sujet. Hum… Le seul endroit où l'on peut trouver des bateaux capables de couvrir de telles distances, c'est au port de la Louisiane du Sud…

Et la Louisiane du Sud était évidemment au Sud… Et elle, elle était au nord. Ce qui induisait de faire le chemin en voiture : elle en aurait pour des centaines de kilomètre.

« _Je sens que je vais en faire, moi, du chemin !_ » pensa-t-elle sans ironie.

Rejoindre le port ne serait pas si simple : sa voiture n'aurait jamais assez d'essence pour tout le trajet, et comme elle n'avait pas l'âge pour faire un plein, elle serait contrainte de changer constamment de véhicule. De même, si des caméras parvenaient à la filmer, on pourrait suivre ses déplacements à travers le pays et peut-être à terme, la retrouver. Ce qui, étant donné qu'Attinger voulait désormais la descendre, ne l'enchantait pas trop.

\- En même temps, je suis assez reconnaissable… grommela-t-elle en passant une main dans sa tignasse lisse et blanche.

Elle fit mentalement un bref récapitulatif de ce que le grisonnant avait laissé passer auprès du gouvernement concernant son aspect physique : des yeux bleus, une peau blanche, des cheveux blancs, un jeune âge même s'il était peu précisé... Des choses qui ne se cachaient pas facilement. L'idéal serait donc qu'elle se déguise. Pas évident, mais nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se cacher derrière une simple capuche.

\- On pourrait déjà commencer par les cheveux… Je devrais bien pouvoir trouver de quoi les teindre !

Son regard s'arrêta sur ses petites mains qui agrippaient le volant, puis remonta le long de ses bras pour venir considérer son corps enfantin.

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit : elle était jeune, son visage présentant des rondeurs enfantines que l'on attribuait aussi bien aux jeunes filles comme aux jeunes garçons... Et il en valait de même pour sa voix, qui n'avait pas encore muée.

\- La personne qu'on recherche est une fille... réalisa-t-elle tout à coup. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que je sois un garçon !

Ça valait au moins le coup d'essayer : son corps n'avait pas encore ses formes féminines et pourrait donc la faire passer pour tel.

Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve de quoi rendre le résultat concluant.

.

* * *

.

Cynder s'était arrêtée dans une minuscule ville qui côtoyait de près l'autoroute. Il y avait une unique superette, mais heureusement cela signifiait qu'on y trouvait un peu de tout et comme elle n'était pas encore fermée, elle gara la voiture sur le parking et se prépara à en sortir.

Elle avait une fois de plus vidée son sac, calant comme elle le pouvait le « réservoir » d'énergon sur la banquette arrière ainsi que les dossiers volés, et elle avait également posé ses Beretta car elle voulait réenfiler son sweet pour pouvoir cacher son visage avec sa capuche - la superette avait peut-être des caméras, alors il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'expose pas trop. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu besoin des deux armes jusqu'à maintenant, et bien qu'elle n'en aurait surement pas besoin pour faire deux courses, elle détesta l'idée de s'en séparer. L'absence de leur poids à ses jambes lui parut bien difficile car leur simple présence la rassurait…

Elle sortit enfin du véhicule et rentra dans le petit magasin. Il était assez réduit, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose et trouverait surement ce qu'elle cherchait. Un homme était affalé derrière la caisse et ne lui jeta même pas un regard, occupé à tourner frénétiquement les boutons d'une petite radio qui grésillait et qu'il s'acharnait à faire marcher.

La jeune fille commença donc à se promener dans les rayons, et comme le caissier semblait vraiment distrait, elle décida d'en profiter et de voler plutôt que payer. Cela lui ferait économiser les quelques dollars qu'il lui restait de sa vie à Washington. Dans des gestes calmes et peu suspect, elle commença alors à enfourner dans son sac un kit de teinture pour cheveux ainsi que quelques vêtements : elle prit un bonnet, une écharpe grise, un col roulé noir et une doudoune qu'elle enfila directement. Vint ensuite quelques affaires comme une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, du gel douche puis un peigne et même une petite montre. Une fois cela fait, elle termina de remplir son seul bagage autant qu'il le pouvait encore avec des bouteilles d'eau et de la nourriture fraiche comme en conserve.

Elle le fermait tout juste quand le caissier parvint enfin à faire plus ou moins marcher sa radio qui laissa passer des mots malgré ses grésillements. Un flash spécial se manifesta sur une fréquence dédiée à l'information et lorsqu'elle entendit la voix décousue et paniquée du chroniqueur, elle laissa trainer une oreille par curiosité.

 _\- Nous apprenons… Bzzz… Washington DC a essuyé… Bzzz… violentes attaques… Bzzz… Decepticons…_

L'homme en lâcha l'objet qui lui tomba des mains pour aller s'écraser derrière sa caisse. La machine se remit à grésiller de manière incompréhensible et il se pencha avec panique pour la ramasser et la remettre en route. Voyant là une opportunité, Cynder profita d'être hors de son champ de vision pour sortir silencieusement du magasin, ce qui fut couronné de succès car elle rejoignit sa voiture et quitta le parking sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Elle reprit alors sa route en ruminant pensivement ces mots qu'elle avait entendu, puis alluma finalement la radio de son propre véhicule et se promena sur les différentes stations. Toutes évoquaient effectivement d'importantes et soudaines activités extraterrestre hostiles, et que le nombre de Decepticons augmentait à chaque instant bien que personne ne parvenait à expliquer comment ils faisaient exactement pour se « téléporter » ainsi au beau milieu de la capitale. La jeune fille ne cessait de penser à la colonne de lumière qu'elle avait vu s'élancer vers le ciel en quittant la ville, et fut sûre que cela avait un rapport.

A peu de temps près, elle aurait été au milieu de ce foutoir… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait quitté la capitale en un seul morceau, donc elle se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver à ses habitants. Elle ne ressentait pas de pitié ou de compassion à leur égard : elle était simplement contente de ne pas être à leur place. Après ses quatre années d'enfermement, l'Humanité lui apparaissait comme égoïste et cruelle et bien que sa haine vengeresse était exclusivement tournée vers Attinger et Sean, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir peu concernée par ce qui pouvait arriver aux autres. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de s'identifier à eux, d'éprouver de la pitié ou de la compassion à leur égard… Tout comme personne n'en avait ressenti pour elle à White-Block. Après tout, elle ne devait rien à quiconque et puis elle n'appartenait probablement plus à la même espèce qu'eux, alors pourquoi se ferait-elle du souci ?

Les hommes étaient mauvais, point final. Elle ne leur devait donc rien de plus qu'un profond désintéressement à leur égard.

Elle se contenta donc d'éteindre la radio et d'accélérer un peu plus, se focalisant sur la seule chose pour laquelle elle se sentait concernée : quitter ce maudit pays.

.

* * *

.

Cynder s'était garée au fin fond du parking d'une aire de repos peu fréquentée en ces heures tardives. Après avoir grignoté quelque chose, elle s'était rendue dans les seules toilettes de la station qu'elle avait monopolisées pour prendre primitivement une douche avec le robinet et teinter ses cheveux grâce au produit récemment volé. Elle se sécha et s'habilla en remettant son pantalon de randonnée et son débardeur, mais enfila cette fois le col roulé et attacha son sweet à sa taille. Il lui servirait désormais à masquer ses armes.

Une fois cela fait, elle tira sa tignasse nouvellement noire en une natte qu'elle coinça dans son col roulé puis enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête avant de masquer la supercherie au niveau de son col avec l'écharpe. Elle enfila finalement la doudoune – un peu trop grande d'ailleurs - qui masquait à la perfection la forme vaguement féminine de son corps.

Avec le peu de cheveux noirs visibles, le résultat « masculin » était plutôt concluant, bien que son reflet la perturbait légèrement. Elle avait presque du mal à se reconnaitre dans le miroir… Et c'était la deuxième fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle s'était depuis longtemps déjà habituée à son apparence peu commune suite au traitement infligé par White-Block, mais revivre encore l'impression de changer de peau ne lui plaisait guère. Heureusement, la teinture était éphémère et disparaitrait d'ici avec le temps, celui qu'elle quitte les Etats-Unis. Elle retrouverait donc bientôt sa féminité, ainsi que ses cheveux blancs auxquels elle s'était trop habituée pour y renoncer.

Désormais déguisée, la fausse brune sortit de la station. La fraicheur de la nuit avait beaucoup avancé lorsqu'elle était dans les toilettes et elle fut étonnée quand, malgré l'épaisse couche de vêtement qu'elle venait d'enfiler, un frisson glacé fit frémir son corps. Les saisons froides approchaient, certes, mais les températures étaient loin d'être hivernales et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi frileuse… Aussi _sensible_ au froid.

\- C'est bizarre, ça… se murmura-t-elle en n'observant aucun nuage de buée se former en sortant de sa bouche alors qu'il lui semblait pourtant que l'air ambiant était bien en dessous des 5°C.

Peut-être qu'en amplifiant ses capacités nerveuses et ses sens, l'énergon l'avait rendu tellement plus sensible à son environnement que la sensation de _fraicheur_ avait aussi été démultipliée…

« _On débattra là-dessus plus tard…_ » s'intima-t-elle en baillant, se sentant tout à coup énormément fatiguée comme si la morsure du froid l'anesthésiait doucement.

Ce fut surement pourquoi elle se pressa jusqu'à la voiture. Le réservoir de cette dernière était d'ailleurs pratiquement à sec, ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui fallait s'en débarrasser et s'en trouver une autre… Mais elle était fatiguée après cette rude journée, et elle était bien contente d'avoir un endroit où dormir et qui lui permettrait d'échapper à la rudesse de la nuit.

Elle allongea le dossier de son siège et tâcha de s'y caller confortablement, profitant de la chaleur qui imprégnait encore l'habitacle. Les lumières des lampadaires étaient si faibles qu'elles ne troublaient pas son sommeil… Pourtant, une source lumineuse dans le véhicule attirait son regard et l'incita à se tourner sur son siège pour observer la banquette arrière. Elle entrevit d'abord les documents qu'elle avait volés au NEST, mais ne chercha pas à les attraper : elle avait besoin de sommeil et si elle se mettait à les lire maintenant, elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

« _Note à moi-même : lire tout ça seulement une fois à bord d'un bateau. Il vaut mieux que je reste concentrée jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le port…_ »

Ses yeux continuèrent donc leur chemin et se posèrent enfin sur ce qui les attirait.

L'objet sphérique était là, tandis qu'une paisible lueur bleue s'extirpait de ses entrailles. Retrouvant à sa simple vue toute la curiosité qu'elle lui vouait, elle l'attrapa en étant toujours étonnée par sa légèreté et s'allongea sur le dos afin de le poser sur elle et l'observer un peu mieux : entièrement métallique, la couleur propre à l'énergon traversait pourtant l'épaisse paroi qui le contenait et le faisait « briller », comme un fer chauffé à blanc… D'où le nom de « réservoir » qu'elle n'avait que pu lui trouver. De minces tiges de métal, comme des sortes de fils d'alimentation, s'extirpaient ici et là de l'objet et leur extrémité était rouillée… Ce qui lui donna presque envie d'activer son pouvoir et de s'y connecter grâce à son don. La seule raison qui l'en empêcha fut qu'elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour déverser pour la troisième fois de la même journée de l'énergon dans son sang.

Cette chose en possédait aussi, ce qui l'intriguait tout autant que l'endroit où elle l'avait déniché : pourquoi l'avait-on planqué sous ce tas de rouille ? Et pourquoi ce tas de rouille avait été devant l'entrée d'un hangar du NEST ? Et par-dessus tout : pourquoi lui paraissait-il aussi familier ?

Elle soupira en se sentant assaillie par toutes ces questions, et décréta qu'il était plutôt l'heure de s'abandonner au sommeil. Elle ferma alors les yeux, le _réservoir_ qu'elle avait oublié de reposer étant toujours en place dans ses bras, et elle abandonna tout ce qui constituait sa vigilance pour mieux se reposer car elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sur ses gardes ici… Elle était en sécurité…

…En _sécurité_ …

La jeune fille rouvrit aussitôt les yeux face à l'incroyable sensation de déjà-vu qui la traversa. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, cette ambiance sécuritaire et protectrice, ce contexte de bien-être formé par la chaleur de l'habitacle comparée à la fraicheur de l'extérieur… Et cette impression d'être seule sans vraiment tout à fait l'être, accompagnée d'une présence invisible mais pour la première fois bienveillante et rassurante.

Le plus désagréable pour elle fut d'être incapable de se rappeler l'origine d'un tel remue-ménage parmi ses souvenirs, enfouis trop profondément pour que son inconscient même ne puisse s'en rappeler. Elle ne comprenait pas : où donc avait-elle bien pu ressentir autant de bienveillance et de réconfort ? Certainement pas avec son père… Et la seule personne au monde à lui en avoir jamais offert avait été sa mère, Séléna. Ce souvenir viendrait d'elle ? Elle n'en avait pourtant pas la moindre conviction…

Perdue et incapable de lutter contre cette sensation, elle s'abandonna peu à peu au sommeil pour la fuir et s'endormit en serrant contre elle ce bien étrange _réservoir_.

.

* * *

.

Il lui avait fallu cinq jours pour rejoindre la Louisiane. C'était beaucoup plus que nécessaire pour un trajet de ce genre, mais il fallait prendre en compte le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le plein d'essence et qu'elle devait se procurer une autre voiture à chaque fois qu'elle en épuisait la dernière goutte de carburant. De même, elle avait pris pour habitude de les abandonner à l'écart des routes et d'y mettre le feu pour détruire toute trace de son ADN. Au moins, Attinger ne pourrait jamais savoir qu'elle s'était rendue en Louisiane, et idéalement, il ne saurait jamais qu'elle aurait quitté le pays.

Le _réservoir_ d'énergon prenait pas mal de place dans son sac à dos, si bien que son duvet n'y rentrait désormais plus. Elle fut donc contrainte d'enrouler et accrocher ce qui lui servait de lit par-dessus son bagage, lui donnant encore plus l'allure d'une voyageuse. Ou plutôt d'un voyageur : la fausse brune avait eu l'occasion de tester son camouflage masculin en achetant des sandwichs dans une station, et le caissier s'était adressé à elle en l'appelant « mon petit gars ». Bon, ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais au moins cela prouvait que son déguisement tenait parfaitement la route.

En ce qui concernait d'ailleurs la nourriture, elle avait eu le choix entre aller chasser, voler et acheter… Mais le froid qui l'agressait ces derniers temps rendait la chasse peu engageante et son déguisement lui offrait la possibilité d'agir sans se montrer furtive et ainsi suspecte : elle avait donc tout le loisir d'aller et venir dans les magasins sans effectuer de périlleuses tentatives de vol. Pour obtenir de l'argent, elle braquait des bornes bancaires à chaque fois qu'elle quittait une ville, détournant ainsi des petites sommes discrètes aux yeux des banques qui cumulée de cette manière lui permit d'amasser une belle somme. Elle savait qu'elle en aurait besoin pour la traversée en bateau et qu'elle devait amasser de quoi soudoyer les marins afin qu'on la laisse monter à bord d'un navire…

Ce fut au matin du deuxième jour qu'elle apprit l'attaque à Chicago par les Decepticons, et le quatrième jour que son invasion prit fin. Elle avait assez peu suivit les nouvelles - pas vraiment intéressée par ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux humains - hormis celles concernant les extraterrestres : l'alliance des Autobots avec le gouvernement avait apparemment pris fin, et des Decepticons rodaient toujours un peu partout à travers le monde. Au vu du bordel qu'était devenu Chicago, cela n'avait guère rien d'étonnant… Mais les affiches de propagandes qu'elle observa un peu partout et qui remplaçaient les panneaux de publicité furent beaucoup plus inattendues : des slogans tels que « _gardez la Terre humaine_ » ou encore « _signaler toute activité extraterrestre_ » n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour s'enraciner dans le décor. Elle ignorait ce qu'il en était pour les Autobots, mais les Decepticons devaient sans aucun doute être traqués par les forces armées du pays… Donc le gouvernement n'aillait certainement pas prendre le temps de la rechercher. Elle était passée d'ennemi public n°1 à danger mineur. Ce qui était plutôt cool.

Ce fut ainsi, après ces cinq longues et pénibles journées sur les routes, qu'elle atteignit le port de la Louisiane du Sud.

Elle arriva à l'aube, le soleil pointant tout juste à l'horizon. La fraicheur du vent marin ne fut pas le meilleur des accueils mais elle passa pourtant de longues heures à le supporter pour observer les allers et retours des paquebots qui entraient et sortaient de l'immense port. Ses fines oreilles s'attardèrent toute la journée sur les conversations alentour et elle entendu dire que le dernier paquebot de la semaine se rendant à Shanghai prendrait le large ce soir, bien qu'il ferait une escale en Europe pour y décharger un peu de sa marchandise…

« _Il va en Chine… Ok, celui-là, il est pour moi !_ » s'était-elle convaincue en partant à sa recherche parmi tous les autres cargos.

Elle n'avait pas de raison de s'attarder ici, alors autant partir le jour même. Il lui faudrait juste convaincre le capitaine de la laisser monter dans son bâtiment… Ce qui serait la démarche la plus périlleuse : elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de monter clandestinement à bord car étant donné que la traversée durerait plusieurs jours, les possibilités qu'on remarque sa présence au bout d'un moment étaient dangereusement probablement… Et elle n'avait pas envie de se faire jeter à la mer.

Au port, chaque terminal était séparé par des grilles mais elle parvint à les escalader sans attirer l'attention. Elle trouva finalement où était stationné l'immense navire et puisqu'il ne partirait que dans la soirée, elle reprit sa voiture et alla en périphérie de la ville pour lui mettre le feu, faisant ainsi disparaitre toute trace de son ADN. Elle rassembla toutes ses affaires dans son sac et retourna à pieds en centre-ville, posant des mains rassurées sur les Beretta à ses cuisses qui étaient masqués par son sweet accroché à sa taille.

Cynder se rendit par la suite dans une supérette pour y acheter quelques conserves, mais pas seulement : le voyage serait long et même si elle avait de quoi s'occuper dans son sac à dos, elle n'était pas sûre que cela la divertirait pendant tout le temps du trajet.

Ce fut donc par un étrange automatisme qu'elle se dirigea vers le rayon librairie.

« _Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas lu de livres…_ » réalisa-t-elle tandis qu'elle se promenait devant les étalages, à la recherche de quelque chose qui saurait éventuellement la distraire.

A vrai dire, elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en littérature. Elle avait appris à lire et écrire juste avant d'être internée à White-Block, mais les bouquins qu'elle lisait à l'époque étaient des contes et des fables. La seule « vraie » histoire qu'elle pouvait se vanter de connaitre était l'Odyssée d'Ulysse, que Séléna lui racontait avant chaque soir sous forme de comptine… Et qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu le temps de terminer. Une profonde nostalgie lui prit le cœur, mais peu désireuse de raviver de douloureux souvenirs, elle décida tout simplement d'ignorer les livres à caractère mythique.

Le problème, c'était que la naïveté des contes et les fables lui étaient désormais peu engageante, et elle ne savait pas non plus vers quel registre littéraire se tourner ni comment éviter les navets, histoire que sa distraction ne se résume pas non plus à une perte de temps total. Elle se renseigna donc sur les bouquins qui se vendaient le mieux et la couverture de l'un d'entre eux lui tapa dans l'œil car il arborait fièrement les couleurs de la patrie.

\- « Nom de code : Héros »… murmura-t-elle en prenant le best-seller entre ses mains. Ou « Comment Seymour Simmons et les aliens ont sauvé le monde ».

Son simple titre respirait la modestie et ce dénommé Simmons ne devait pas avoir un faible égo… Et pourtant, il avait su l'intriguer et elle retourna l'objet dans ses mains pour lire le court résumé qui y figurait. Pas très explicatif, mais apparemment, il retraçait plus ou moins les faits qui s'étaient produits depuis que les Transformers avaient atterris sur Terre… Du point de vue de l'auteur, bien sûr.

\- J'étais à White-Block quand ça s'est produit… pensa-t-elle tout haut. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur leur arrivé sur notre planète ni ce qui en a suivi…

Elle haussa les épaules, jugeant que lire ce livre ne serait effectivement pas une totale perte de temps, et se rendit en caisse pour le payer. Elle avait amassé beaucoup d'argent ces derniers temps mais quand elle aurait quitté le pays, ces dollars ne lui seront pas très utiles… Autant en dépenser un petit peu avant qu'ils ne perdent toute leur valeur.

Elle rangea comme elle put le bouquin dans son sac malgré le manque de place et se redirigea alors vers les berges du port : la nuit tombait et elle avait un capitaine à soudoyer…

.

* * *

.

\- Je ne peux pas, gamin… Pas sans un passeport et l'autorisation de tes parents.

\- Je suis orphelin.

Le capitaine du porte-conteneur la regarda en haussant un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur son torse, peu empathique. Comprenant que la personne fasse à elle ne se laissait pas prendre par les sentiments, Cynder ne se découragea pas et insista un peu plus en élaborant un mensonge.

\- Un incendie a ravagé ma maison dans la Louisiane il y a quelques jours… Et j'y ai perdu ma seule famille. Mon seul espoir d'échapper à l'orphelinat, c'est une maison à Shanghai : des amis de mes parents. Ils pourraient m'accueillir, mais il y a un problème : tout à brulé dans l'incendie, dont mes papiers d'identité. Je pourrais en obtenir une fois que je serais en Chine, mais pour le moment je n'en ai pas et je ne peux pas prendre l'avion pour cette raison... Ce bateau est mon dernier espoir de rejoindre l'Asie.

Une histoire qui tenait la route... Mais l'homme ne semblait pas pleinement ravi à l'idée d'avoir un passager clandestin.

\- Sauf qu'il me faut un visa, un certificat de santé et tout le tralala… insista-t-il. Est-ce que tu comprends que, sinon, c'est dangereux pour moi de t'embarquer dans ces conditions ?

Voyant bien que si elle voulait le convaincre elle devait jouer sa dernière carte, elle en vint au sujet qui était le propre de l'être humain. Le sujet pour lequel il serait prêt à se mettre en danger en l'acceptant à bord. Le sujet qu'il lui ferait croire que ça en vaudrait la peine.

\- Combien pour la traversé ?

Il amorça aussitôt un rictus.

\- Trop pour un gamin !

\- Dites toujours...

Sa répartie l'étonna autant qu'elle l'amusa. Rêveur, il fixa son prix.

\- Eh bien... Le plus approprié serait 3000 dollars, mais je doute que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une épaisse liasse de billets apparu sous son nez.

« _On va utiliser le langage universel..._ » railla-t-elle en l'observant regarder avidement le double de la somme qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac, lui offrant ainsi tous les dollars qui lui restaient et qui de toute façon ne lui seraient bientôt plus utiles.

Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle se promenait avec une telle quantité d'argent, surtout qu'elle avait mentionné plus tôt que tout avait brulé avec sa maison… Non, au lieu de cela, il ouvrit la bouche d'un air béat et indubitablement intéressé. Voyant qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon, Cynder recula légèrement sa main pour éloigner de lui la liasse et lui donner ainsi un peu plus de valeur à ses yeux.

\- Et donc ? Sommes-nous d'accord ? s'assura-t-elle une dernière fois, bien qu'elle ne doutait plus de sa réponse en voyant l'impatience au fond de son regard.

L'homme semblait déchiré entre son avidité et sa raison : il n'avait pas le droit d'embarquer de passagers sans que toutes les formalités et conditions de voyages soient en règle… Mais à présent influencé par la liasse de billets sous son nez, il réalisa qu'il avait la possibilité de se remplir les poches en laissant simplement monter à bord un pauvre gosse inoffensif en quête d'une vie meilleure… Que faisait-il de mal ? Où perdait-il dans cette histoire ?

\- Nous sommes bien d'accords ! confirma-t-il alors sans quitter des yeux la petite fortune.

Soulagée d'avoir enfin trouvé le moyen de quitter le continent, elle soupira intérieurement et lui donna la liasse, qu'il enfourna expressément dans l'une de ses poches. Rayonnant comme un soleil grâce au bonheur fictif que lui procurait l'argent fraichement obtenu, le capitaine emprunta la passerelle pour monter à bord de l'immense bateau et la fausse brune s'empressa de le suivre.

C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait attendu le dernier moment pour le soudoyer: afin d'éviter qu'il ait trop de temps pour réfléchir à sa proposition et qu'il ne choisisse d'y renoncer.

\- Tu sais, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter, on en a pour plus de deux semaines de traversée pour rejoindre l'Europe et je ne te parle même pas du temps qu'il faut pour rallier Shanghai ! Tu as conscience qu'ici, ce n'est pas la croisière avec des animations et des transats ?

\- J'en ai bien conscience, insista-y-elle d'une voix aussi grave que lui permettaient ses cordes vocales.

Heureusement, son déguisement masculin tenait toujours la route, même face à cet homme. Ce dernier haussa d'ailleurs les épaules, lui montrant que son choix lui était égal, et il l'embarqua dans une visite guidée du porte-conteneurs, ou du moins des endroits où elle serait autorisée à accéder : la cantine, le pont principal si elle voulait prendre l'air ainsi qu'une cabine inutilisée qu'il lui avait été attribuée. Elle possédait deux lits superposés ainsi qu'une petite pièce qui jouxtait sa chambre et faisait office de salle de bain. Le tout sentait le renfermé, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Durant la visite, Cynder croisa les marins qui constituaient l'équipage et qui la dévisagèrent avec étonnement. Elle se demanda comment le capitaine allait leur expliquer sa présence à bord : dirait-il la vérité ou leur raconterait-il un mensonge ? Question intéressante... Mais dont elle se fichait éperdument car ce ne serait pas son problème. Elle était à bord, c'était l'essentiel.

Quand ils eurent finit leur tour, l'homme la ramena sur le pont. Le soleil déclinait déjà lentement dans le ciel, preuve que l'hiver approchait toujours plus.

\- On lèvera l'ancre dans une petite heure, indiqua-t-il en lui montrant du doigt les énormes portiques qui terminaient de charger les derniers conteneurs à bord, avant de se retourner vers elle d'un air sérieux. Chacun a son travail ici, et je ne veux pas que l'équilibre de mon bâtiment soit compromis parce que l'un de mes hommes doit servir de baby-sitter : je compte sur toi pour te tenir à carreau, petit !

\- Je me ferais discret, lui assura-t-elle.

.

* * *

.

Cynder somnolait, étendue sur le lit du haut du meuble superposé où elle avait installé son duvet, les jambes croisées et les bras derrière la tête. Elle avait retiré son bonnet et son écharpe qui lui cachaient à moitié le visage et sorti sa tresse de son col roulé pour abandonner son déguisement masculin et se mettre un peu à l'aise.

Personne ne prendrait la peine de venir la déranger, et elle appréciait sincèrement ce moment sans avoir à être sur ses gardes, sans se sentir en danger... C'était un luxe à la valeur inestimable à ses yeux. La cabine était à peine plus grande qu'elle, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour ce qu'elle allait y faire. A cause de l'odeur de renfermé, elle avait ouvert le hublot pour aérer malgré la fraicheur qui s'y engouffrait… Mais avait dû admettre que cet air iodé, marin, frais et neuf lui faisait un bien fou à chaque inspiration.

Une puissante sirène navale retentit soudainement pour résonner brièvement dans la petite pièce, la sortant de sa torpeur sereine pour lui faire ouvrir doucement les yeux. Elle descendit de son matelas et s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à la fenêtre, s'appuyant sur son rebord arrondi pour observer le couché de soleil, l'océan et le morceau de continent que l'on voyait encore à l'horizon.

\- Bye, United States... murmura-t-elle alors qu'un sourire en coin s'affichait sur ses lèvres, soulagée comme si on lui retirait de la conscience un énorme fardeau.

.

* * *

.

La jeune fille avait attendu que la nuit soit levée, que le cargo soit en pleine mer et le continent hors de vue pour ouvrir son sac et étaler ses affaires sur le lit du bas. La seule chose dont elle ne se défit pas, ce fut ses deux armes qui ne la quittaient désormais plus, solidement accrochées à ses cuisses comme si elles en faisaient partie. Heureusement que le capitaine n'avait pas eu l'idée de la fouiller avant de la faire monter à bords… Elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'air bien dangereuse.

Elle sortit les dossiers volés au NEST, ainsi que le _réservoir_ qu'elle posa sur le matelas où elle s'y assit à son tour en tailleur. Elle avait tout le temps pour les étudier maintenant, et elle commença par les documents.

\- Le AllSpark… Voyons voir… souffla-t-elle en ouvrant la pochette où figurait le logo du S7.

La première chose sur laquelle se posèrent ses yeux fut un cliché assez vieux où figurait ce qui ressemblait indubitablement à un « _cube_ »… Mais il était immense. Elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos quand elle observa les symboles qui l'ornaient et qui ressemblaient curieusement à des caractères asiatiques, comme si leur simple vue secouait quelque chose en elle… Mais elle ne releva pas ce phénomène, qu'elle crut anodin.

\- Au moins en voyant sa forme, je comprends mieux pourquoi on l'appelle ainsi… Enfin, on « l'appelait ».

De ce qu'elle avait compris à White-Block, cette chose avait été détruite… Mais elle avait la certitude qu'elle aurait une réponse là-dessus parmi toute cette paperasse qui l'attendait.

Elle lui consacra donc sa nuit entière.

.

* * *

.

Cynder se réveilla en constatant tout d'abord qu'elle s'était endormie sur ses documents. Vu la pile d'informations, il lui faudrait plus d'une journée pour venir à bout du dossier mais elle ne s'était pas sentie capable de s'arrêter hier soir et avait donc continué de lire jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était dans les alentours de treize heures. Elle avait déjà raté le petit déj', et ne voulant pas manquer également le déjeuner, elle réarrangea ses cheveux et ses vêtements pour retrouver une apparence plus masculine, cachant sa tignasse dans son col et enfonçant sa tête dans son bonnet. Elle aurait tout le temps de continuer sa lecture plus tard, alors elle quitta sa cabine pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs du cargo où des ronflements résonnaient. Le fond de l'air y était déjà plus frais, et elle frémit quand elle sortit sur le pont principal pour rejoindre la cantine.

Le fraicheur marine fut d'une violence qu'elle avait sous-estimée et lui engourdit aussitôt les mains et les pieds, maudissant pour la première fois cette étrange et fichue sensibilité qu'elle avait envers le froid. Cherchant à le fuir le plus vite possible, elle courut presque pour rejoindre la cantine.

Quand elle ferma la lourde porte de métal étanche derrière elle, la chaleur et la bonne odeur qui imprégnaient les lieux l'accueillirent agréablement… Contrairement aux cinq marins attablés qui l'observèrent avec le même étonnement que la veille. Elle tâcha de les ignorer malgré la gêne et la méfiance qui se firent peu à peu de la place en elle en se sentant autant au centre de leur attention.

Quand il la vit immobile sur le pallier, le cuisinier lui fit signe de la main depuis le comptoir qui marquait la séparation entre la cuisine et la salle à manger, et la fausse brune le rejoignit d'un pas mal assuré en sentant les regards des marins dans son dos. Elle ne savait pas encore très bien comment s'organisait cette microsociété à bord du navire et elle détestait être ainsi à la ramasse.

\- Alors comme ça, le capitaine a accepté un passager clandestin… considéra l'homme devant elle en s'accoudant au comptoir pour scruter calmement ce qu'il pensait être un simple gamin.

Il avait la trentaine, le crâne rasé et des tatouages tribaux parcouraient fièrement tous les morceaux de peau qui dépassaient de ses vêtements... Pourtant, malgré son air de gros dur, il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant.

Cynder se contenta d'hocher la tête à sa question-affirmation, constatant au passage que le capitaine avait choisi de leur dire la vérité concernant sa présence à bord. Ou du moins, il leur avait raconté le mensonge qu'elle lui avait proféré.

\- C'est bien la première fois, continua-t-il en souriant gentiment. Ton histoire a dû le toucher suffisamment pour qu'il prenne un tel risque.

La fillette étouffa derrière son masque d'indifférence un rictus désabusé quand elle songea à la liasse de billet qu'elle lui avait donné, la seule vraie chose qui avait dû « toucher » le capitaine.

\- Enfin bref ! Moi c'est Mark, fit le bonhomme avec un entrain surprenant.

Il lui tendit la main et bien qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de serrer celle d'un être humain, elle prit sur elle et lui rendit sa poigne le plus fermement et virilement possible avant de s'improviser un nom.

\- Cyrano, souffla-t-elle pour masquer au mieux sa voix fluette.

C'était lui qui s'occuperait de ses repas et étant donné qu'elle allait le croiser tous les jours pendant un petit moment, il valait mieux qu'elle ne l'offense pas et soit en bon terme avec lui. Histoire qu'elle ne trouve pas un hameçon caché son assiette.

\- Je suppose que tu as faim ?

Elle opina du chef, se retenant tout juste de lui rappeler l'évidence de sa présence à la cantine.

\- Pas d'interdictions particulières ? Pas d'allergies ? Pas de végétalisme ou autre régime ?

Comme elle fit non de la tête, il repartit en cuisine pour lui remplir un plateau et elle en profita pour tourner le cou vers les membres de l'équipage attablés. Ils n'étaient que cinq sur la vingtaine qu'elle avait croisé lors de sa visite guidée, et étant donné qu'ils entamaient tout juste leurs assiettes, elle se demanda où étaient les autres.

\- Ils ont chacun leur quart, expliqua le cuisinier qui était revenu et qui avait vraisemblablement dû lire dans ses pensées. Il faut bien que, de jour comme de nuit, il y ait toujours des personnes pour assurer le bon fonctionnement du navire…

Cynder se retourna vers lui, ayant désormais une explication sur les ronflements de tout à l'heure, puis elle s'empara du plateau qu'il lui tendit. Elle fut plutôt surprise en considérant à quel point il était bien garni, et comprendre qu'elle mangerait bien pendant son séjour à bord la rassura. Elle le remercia succinctement puis se dirigea vers la table la plus reculée de la pièce.

Elle mangea silencieusement, accompagnée par le bruit de fond des cinq marins qui discutaient et le bruit de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait tandis que le cuisiner la lavait. Personne ne vint lui parler, et elle s'en réjouit fortement contrairement à ce que s'imaginait l'homme tatoué qui lui lançait des regards peinés depuis son évier.

Qu'il garde sa pitié. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Et certainement pas venant d'un _humain_.

Cynder se prépara psychologiquement quand elle dut ressortir. Le vent glacé du large l'agressa dès qu'elle arriva sur le pont, et elle sentit une fois de plus ses muscles perdre en vigueur comme si on les anesthésiait. Elle atteignit en grelottant le couloir où des ronflements bruyants se faisaient toujours entendre, puis rentra vite dans sa cabine où l'air ambiant était si chaud que le changement thermique lui brulait la peau.

\- C'est dingue, cette sensibilité à la noix… grommela-t-elle en enlevant sa doudoune, son écharpe et son bonnet qu'elle jeta sur le lit du haut.

Son corps transit calma finalement ses tremblements, mais la fillette ne trouva du réconfort qu'en se réfugiant sous la douche. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta sous le jet à apprécier la chaleur de l'eau, mais il lui parut trop court. La seule chose qui la motiva vraiment à quitter la salle de bain, ce fut de voir dans l'encadrement de la porte que les documents sur le AllSpark étaient toujours étalés sur le lit du bas.

.

* * *

.

Il lui fallut trois jours de ce même quotidien pour finir de lire l'ensemble du dossier, et elle put ainsi tout savoir sur le Secteur 7 : certes, le dossier ne traitait que le Cube… Mais ce dernier était le cœur même de l'organisation. Par conséquent, elle trouva des renseignements sur à peu près toute l'histoire du S7.

Cela commença par un très vieux rapport qui mentionnait une expédition menée en 1897 au pôle Nord par un certain Archibald Witwicky. Lors de son voyage, ce dernier avait apparemment perdu la vue et la raison suite à ce qui aurait été une rencontre avec un « homme de glace géant », et il s'était mis à crayonner de drôles de symboles…

Vint ensuite dans les années trente la découverte du Cube, objet céleste tombé il y avait bien longtemps de cela sur Terre, en plein dans le fleuve Colorado dans le Comté de Mohave. Les autorités avaient aussitôt fait construire un barrage autour de lui afin de soustraire son existence aux yeux du monde, de l'étudier et d'empêcher la détection de l'étrange énergie qui s'en dégageait : le Barrage Hoover. Le Secteur 7 était né…

Mais suite à l'observation de cet artefact et des curieux symboles qui le recouvraient, les divagations du commandant Witwicky et ses étranges dessins furent pris au sérieux et des équipes furent envoyées pour retrouver le fameux _homme de glace_.

Un être qui existait bel et bien. Piégé dans la banquise, son corps en fut libéré puis ramené au Barrage pour y être étudié à son tour mais toujours conservé dans des températures extrêmement basses. Cela permit d'établir un lien entre le Cube et lui, ainsi que leur origine extraterrestre qui lui valut le nom d' « ENB1 » : Extraterrestre Non-Biologique. Son corps était en effet décrit comme mécanique, et l'énergie qui le traversait semblable à celle qui émanait du Cube. On commença alors des expérimentations pour comprendre cette énergie ainsi que la manière dont fonctionnait l'immense « machine » humanoïde, qui semblait complètement désactivée.

On découvrit d'ailleurs pourquoi quand le S7 parvint à extraire et étudier cette énergie... Et Cynder compris également pourquoi elle était aussi frileuse : le froid avait une influence sur l'énergon, de telle façon qu'il en altérait l'activité énergétique jusqu'à le rendre totalement platonique, inactif… D'où l'état complètement comateux de ENB1.

Ça avait été une révélation de plus à encaisser pour la jeune fille : si le froid avait de l'influence sur l'énergon, alors il paraissait logique qu'elle en subisse elle aussi les effets, bien qu'elle s'en serait volontiers passée car il lui constituait par conséquent un grand point faible : il pouvait altérer l'énergie en elle et donc engourdir son cerveau qui la produisait, ce qui revenait à engourdir ses mouvements, ses sens et ses capacités mentales… Même lui faire perdre connaissance. Ce n'était franchement pas une bonne nouvelle, mais que pouvait-elle faire à part l'accepter ? Avait-elle d'autre choix que de se montrer une fois de plus pragmatique ?

Elle avait donc continué sa lecture jusqu'aux évènements qui avait suivi l'arrivée des Autobots sur Terre, le réveil d'ENB1 qui n'était en fait nul autre que Megatron, le chef des Decepticons, puis l'affrontement qui avait suivi à Mission City pour la possession du Cube. Le tout s'était conclu par la destruction du AllSpark lorsqu'un certain Sam Witwicky, mêlé à toute cette histoire à cause de ses origines familiales, l'avait « connecté » à Megatron et que ce dernier en était mort.

Le dossier sur le AllSpark prit ainsi fin et alors que Cynder lisait les dernières lignes du rapport concernant la dissolution du Secteur 7, elle tomba à la fin sur le nom de la personne qui l'avait rédigé…

…Et quelque chose la titilla.

\- Une seconde, je connais ce gars… murmura-t-elle en se figeant.

Le champ mémoriel qui entourait le nom s'élargit pour faire apparaitre la couverture d'un livre et la jeune fille se précipita sur son sac pour sortir celui qu'elle avait acheté avant d'embarquer.

\- Oh putain… jura-t-elle dans un souffle alors qu'elle vérifiait que le nom de « Seymour Simmons » figurait bel et bien sur le livre comme sur le rapport.

Ça, c'était une aubaine comme elle en avait peu connue : la personne qui avait écrit ce bouquin était en fait un ancien agent du S7 ! Le lire était désormais devenu bien plus qu'une simple distraction mais elle préféra le garder pour plus tard : elle voulait d'abord en finir avec les dossiers et s'occuper de celui sur White-Block.

Le quotidien se remit alors en route mais au bout de cette fois ci quatre jour à fouiller dans la paperasse, la blanche fut fortement déçue : le dossier ne lui appris absolument rien qu'elle ne savait déjà sur l'Unité… Il y avait sa date de création qui coïncidait avec celle du Secteur 7, toutes les traces de ses échanges bancaires avec lui ainsi que la liste des gadgets qui y avaient été créés pour la CIA grâce aux études du Cube et de ENB1. Rien de mentionné en ce qui concernait des expérimentations sur des cobayes humains, de perspectives d'exploitation de l'énergon… Rien. Les indications sur la localisation du complexe était également inexistantes, tenu plus facilement au secret par rapport au QG du S7 qui s'était tenu au sein d'un barrage connu à l'International.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne regretta pas de s'être attardée au NEST pour le récupérer était un nom qui ressortit une fois encore. Sur la plupart des justificatifs de transfert de fonds, un _Seymour Simmons_ avait supervisé les transactions pour s'assurer de leur bon déroulement, ayant visiblement eu la pleine confiance de ses supérieurs pour s'occuper d'une telle tâche.

\- Il faut que je retrouve ce type ! s'ordonna-t-elle quand elle comprit ce que cela impliquait. S'il a participé aux transferts de fonds entre White-Block et le Secteur 7, alors il sait forcément où se trouve le complexe de l'Unité ! Il faut absolument que je le retrouve !

White-Block avait été scellé et l'édifice ne devait donc plus être fréquenté… Mais les données devaient toujours y être, que se soient celles issues d'expérimentations légales comme officieuses. Etant donné que cela aurait attiré l'attention sur lui, Attinger n'avait surement pas pu s'y rendre pour détruire celles issues de son partenariat avec les scientifiques. Il y avait donc de fortes chances qu'elles y soient toujours et que, parmi elles, se trouvent celles concernant le virement fait à son père lorsqu'il l'avait vendu. Si elle parvenait à retrouver son compte bancaire, elle pourrait ainsi remonter jusqu'à lui et le retrouver… Puis se venger de lui.

Puisque Seymour Simmons avait fait un tabac avec son bouquin, il avait dû acquérir une certaine popularité et par conséquent, le retrouver serait facile… Au détail près qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter les Etats-Unis et avait prévu de ne pas y revenir avant un certain temps.

Comment appeler ça… La fatalité ? La malchance dans la chance ? Ou tout simplement l'ironie du sort ?

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas mystérieusement pendant son « absence », car il faudrait qu'elle le retrouve dès son retour aux Etats-Unis…

S'il pouvait la conduire jusqu'au complexe de White-Block, il serait primordial à sa vendetta.

Alors cette fois-ci, Cynder se jeta sur le livre pour le dévorer.

.

* * *

( **1*** ) : pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, il s'agit du moment où Sentinel utilise le pont spatial pour la première fois, afin que les Decepticons envahissent Washington DC. Cynder a quand même eu du bol : elle est partie du NEST et donc de la ville juste après que l'Autobot traitre y ait récupéré les piliers, puis il les a activés à la tombée de la nuit. Elle aurait pu se retrouver au milieu de ce foutoir !

Voili voilou pour ce 12ème chapitre !

Il s'est passé pas mal de choses… Mais j'essaie vraiment de faire avancer l'histoire au mieux ! La prochaine fois, elle va d'ailleurs continuer de sérieusement s'accélérer.

Eh oui, je me risquerais bien à intégrer Simmons dans le futur de mon scénario :) Il y aura pour sûr Cade et Co, mais j'envisage éventuellement Sam et Carly ( et peut-être même Mikaela pour pimenter le tout ), peut-être Lennox et Epps, probablement Dutch… Bref, des personnages de la première trilogie ! Rien n'est sûr mais ça me tente alors je verrais comment les intégrer aux évènements Post-AoE… Personnellement, je trouve les personnages de la nouvelle trilogie vides et peu creusés. Prenez Shane par exemple : il sert à quoi ce gars sérieusement ? Conduire ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé ce qu'il sait faire, mais à quoi il sert ! Il est juste là pour qu'il y ait un couple dans l'histoire… Et pourtant je trouve que la relation père/fille entre Tessa et Cade était bien parti au début et aurait largement pu suffire si on l'avait privilégiée et un peu plus approfondie !

Bon, prenons le temps de remercier les vacances qui m'ont permis, pour la première fois depuis trois mois, de me mettre à fond dans la rédaction :3 J'ai quand même rédigé ce chapitre d en trois jours. TROIS JOURS ! ( nouveau record battu :D )

Joyeux Noël, bonne fin d'année et oubliez les bonnes résolutions concernant le chocolat *u* Mangez-en pendant que vous avez ce prétexte festif !

Tout plein de bisous !

.

 _PS : Pour les curieux, le titre du chapitre me vient d'une chanson de Manu Chao, évoquant le voyage forcé, contraint, nécessaire, celle d'une personne contrainte de déambuler d'un pays à l'autre… Je trouvais qu'il collait bien :)_


	14. Chap-13 : Argos

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est parti pour un 13ème chapitre !

Et quel chapitre ! ( il sera dantesque, préparez-vous psychologiquement… ça y est, vous êtes prêts ? ) J'avais hâte de l'écrire celui-là, et je me suis éclatée à le rédiger ! En plus, l'histoire va faire de sérieux bonds en avant ;) Il sera par conséquent très narratif et explicatif, mais ce sera normalement l'un des derniers chapitres de ce genre avant qu'on arrive à l'action !

Un gros bisou à _crumbleb_ pour sa review, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui me donnent la foi de l'avancer au mieux :)

Pas de grands discours ( je les garde en réserve pour la fin ), alors je vais céder ma place à : Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre XIII : Argos**

Il n'avait même pas fallut plus de deux jours à Cynder pour venir à bout des 500 pages du livre. Elle avait lu non-stop du matin au soir, ayant même préféré taper dans les conserves de son sac plutôt que perdre du temps en se rendant à la cantine.

Le style d'écriture de Seymour Simmons était assez agréable à lire, surement par expérience de tous les rapports qu'il avait dû rédiger quand il travaillait encore au S7… Mais le centre de l'histoire était beaucoup trop tourné vers sa propre personne et la jeune lectrice avait dû faire abstraction de cet égocentrisme pour tirer le maximum d'information de son aventure littéraire :

Son quotidien mouvementé en tant qu'agent gouvernemental, l'arrivé des Autobots et des Decepticons sur Terre, puis son rôle dans la bataille de Mission City. Il évoquait ensuite l'ingratitude de son renvoi lors de la fermeture de l'organisation, lui, son plus fidèle agent, et son nouveau statut de boucher alors que le gouvernement et l'armée collaboraient avec les Autobots dans la plus grande discrétion, le secret de leur existence n'ayant toujours pas été dévoilé au reste du monde… Ce qui ne fut plus le cas lorsque Megatron revint à la vie grâce à un fragment restant du AllSpark. S'en suivit la révélation au grand public de l'existence des Transformers – ou de leur vrai nom les « Cybertroniens » - par des attaques perpétrées par les Decepticons un peu partout sur la planète. Ces derniers ne voulaient qu'une chose en échange d'un drapeau blanc : un jeune garçon - que l'auteur avait préféré laisser anonyme - et qui désormais fugitif, était venu frapper chez lui pour trouver de l'aide. Apparemment, il voyait d'étranges symboles et Simmons l'avait aidé à trouver un ancien Decepticon qui put les lui traduire.

L'auteur s'était ainsi fait téléporter en Egypte, avait cavalé après une « Matrice » et escalader des pyramides… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour sauver le monde d'un méchant alien qui voulait faire exploser le soleil. Rien que ça.

La fin était un peu embrouillante et barbante, principalement parce que Simmons y racontait l'histoire de chacune des cicatrices qu'il s'était faites. Somme toute, la seule vraie raison pour laquelle son bouquin avait connu du succès, c'était parce qu'il retraçait la face caché des évènements qui avaient secoué le monde… Et aussi parce qu'il affirmait très clairement son soutien envers les Autobots, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de tout le monde étant donné que leur présence sur Terre faisait polémique.

Cynder se demanda un instant s'il sortirait un deuxième tome au vue de la récente attaque Decepticons à Chicago, mais elle haussa finalement les épaules et referma le livre alors qu'il devait être dans les alentours de minuit.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté une époque… Et dire que tout ça s'est passé en l'espace de seulement deux ans !

Ses quatre années d'absence à White-Block avaient laissé un vide immense, et elle savait que même avec tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ces derniers jours, le temps ne se rattrapait pas et elle aurait toujours ce décalage avec le monde réel. Le seul moyen pour elle de vivre avec, c'était de continuer d'avancer… Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : retourner affronter le monde extérieur après ces deux jours cloitrée en cabine.

Elle passa donc une nuit paisible et partit au matin prendre un petit déj' à la cantine après s'être déguisée. Elle appréhendait un peu de sortir car elle savait ce qui l'attendait dehors et elle le redoutait…

La rudesse du vent marin ? Eh bien non : le cuisinier.

\- Bah alors Cyrano, où t'étais passé ? s'enquit Mark qui lui sauta presque dessus en la voyant rentrer dans la pièce commune. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que quelqu'un t'avais jeté par-dessus bord !

\- J'avais besoin d'être seul… chercha-t-elle à se justifier laconiquement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce type s'inquiétait tant pour elle, le « petit passager clandestin » mis à l'écart. Il était d'ailleurs bien le seul à le faire, à prendre de ses nouvelles et lui poser des questions auxquelles elle répondait toujours par un profond mutisme. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui apporter de se soucier d'elle ? Il était humain, lui aussi : il n'était animé que par le profit, pas par une peine sincère. En agissant ainsi avec elle, cherchait-il de sa part de la redevabilité ? Eh bien si s'était le cas, il avait frappé à la mauvaise porte : elle ne devait rien à personne.

\- Mais tu avais de quoi manger au moins ? insista le tatoué d'une voix inquiète alors qu'il avançait ses mains pour la prendre par les épaules.

Un geste qu'elle anticipa et esquiva instinctivement en reculant d'un pas. L'homme était très tactile et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait d'entrer dans son espace vital de cette manière.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça que la fillette s'était découvert une aversion pour les contacts physiques, elle qui en avait été si longtemps privée en fuyant la civilisation et qui avait oublié ce que c'était : à chaque fois qu'elle comprenait que quelqu'un s'approchait pour la toucher intentionnellement, sa mémoire musculaire faisait remonter le souvenir des contacts physiques humains qu'elle avait déjà connu… Et tous, à chaque fois, s'étaient avérés hostiles : qu'il s'agisse des scientifiques, de leurs seringues, des agents d'Attinger ou même encore de son père… Tous ces contacts avaient eu pour but de lui nuire et c'était désormais par réflexe qu'elle fuyait chaque main qui s'avançait vers elle et dont elle voulait se protéger.

Le cuisinier remarqua aussitôt son bref mouvement de recul, n'en étant pas surpris étant donné que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle fuyait ainsi son contact, et il dut renoncer une fois de plus à la toucher. Il observa silencieusement le « gamin » face à lui, comme pour comprendre ce qui le poussait à être aussi distant avec les autres, mais il ne se heurta qu'à l'éternelle impassibilité qui recouvrait constamment son visage à moitié caché par son écharpe et son bonnet.

Mark soupira et une fois de plus, décida de laisser tomber ses tentatives de dialogue, jugeant l'être face à lui trop borné pour ça.

\- D'accord… Mais essaye quand même de ne pas rester trop enfermé, conseilla-t-il malgré tout en retournant à ses fourneaux pour lui préparer un plateau. Ça peut rendre n'importe qui complètement fou, même le plus brave des hommes.

Cynder grimaça intérieurement : ça, elle était au courant... Sauf qu'elle, elle avait déjà survécu à un enfermement qui avait duré des mois. Et bien qu'elle avait échappé de peu à la folie, elle en était sortie plus forte.

Il lui amena finalement de quoi manger – en ayant étonnement bien chargé son assiette – et elle récupéra son repas sans un mot ou un regard de plus avant de s'installer seule à sa table.

.

* * *

.

Il restait à peu près une semaine avant que le porte-conteneur arrive en Europe, fasse son escale à Rotterdam et reparte en direction de la Chine pour atteindre Shanghai.

Une semaine, ça passait vite…

…Sauf lorsque l'on n'avait rien pour s'occuper.

Cynder n'avait plus rien à faire : elle avait étudié les dossiers sur le AllSpark et sur White-block jusqu'à la moindre signature, avait analysé chaque mot du livre de Simmons et avait même essayé de se « connecter » au _réservoir_ d'énergon en reliant son sang transformé aux fils métalliques qui s'en extirpaient ici et là, désireuse d'en comprendre l'utilité…

Une expérience qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait strictement rien donné : l'espèce de rouille qui recouvrait leur extrémité bloquait toute forme de connexion, et elle n'avait rien pu en tirer. Pas même un renseignement quant à sa nature. Malgré cela, elle ne s'en était pas débarrassée pour autant. Cet objet était encombrant, volumineux et inutile… Mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de jeter par-dessus bord un tel fardeau : il possédait quelque chose de précieux, bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette impression de familiarité dont elle n'avait toujours pas percé le secret… Elle l'avait donc gardé et rangé au fond de son sac, bien qu'il était loin d'être nécessaire à sa survie.

Au final, il avait autant de valeur qu'un vieux souvenir dont on ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune fille s'était sentie bien bête : elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée ainsi dans l'inaction, et cela la perturbait : elle n'était pas habituée à autant de tranquillité, celle de ne pas être sur ses gardes ou encore de ne pas avoir besoin de voler, de faire travailler ses muscles…

Somme toute, celle de ne pas avoir besoin de « survivre ».

Elle avait l'impression que ce moment de paix était artificiel, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une accalmie et qu'une guerre allait éclater sur le navire à n'importe quel instant. Elle avait presque besoin de se mettre la pression, comme pour se forcer à être vigilance car sa logique voulait qu'un ennemi la frappe au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins, surtout lorsqu'elle repensait à son altercation surprise avec les agents Walker et Ryan à Washington…

Sans rien pour se distraire et oublier cette trop belle tranquillité, elle ressentait le besoin de bouger, d'en apprendre plus sur son environnement qui se limitait à la cabine, la cantine et le pont. Le porte-conteneur était énorme, inexploré, _dangereux_ … Et surtout habité uniquement par des humains. L'ennui réveillait en elle des habitudes tenaces, et elle éprouvait l'irrépressible nécessité d'explorer cet endroit pour en avoir la parfaite maîtrise en cas de problème.

Sauf que le froid à l'extérieur la découragea fortement à se risquer hors de sa chambre, l'incitant à rester bien au chaud dans son lit à l'abri de sa morsure engourdissante.

Obligée de se terrer dans sa cabine et lutter contre ses instincts, Cynder s'était alors mis en tête de profiter de ce moment d'inactivité pour se reposer et vider ses pensées, méditer et regarder la mer par le hublot… Mais une fois encore, cette sérénité qui lui était accordée semblait trop belle pour être vraie. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre en se retrouvant ainsi seule, confrontée à elle-même. Elle se sentait coupée du monde et perdait la notion du temps, tandis que les journées se faisaient introspectives et l'enfermaient dans sa propre existence.

Cette claustration, sans rien pour lui occuper l'esprit, lui faisait ruminer ses pensées et lui rappelait peu à peu de douloureux souvenirs : ceux de son séjour à White-Block, alors qu'elle était pratiquement paralysée et impuissance. Les murs de sa petite chambre lui paraissaient alors de plus en plus étroits, de plus en plus gênants… Et elle en vint à voir cette pièce comme une prison. La même qui l'avait hébergée pendant quatre ans, avec la même petite chambre et la même salle de bain.

Les journées continuaient de se succéder, interminables, contraignantes, alors qu'il lui semblait que c'était le porte-conteneur tout entier qui s'était transformé en une cellule où il lui était impossible de s'échapper : l'océan formait une barrière infranchissable entre elle et sa liberté, entre elle et une échappatoire plausible si un malheur arrivait à bord… De même que les hommes qu'elle était obligée de côtoyer hypocritement, elle qui haïssait profondément le genre humain.

Elle n'était pas claustrophobe, et elle ne l'avait jamais été…. Mais un tel contexte lui donnait l'impression d'être retenue contre son grès et cela éveillait en elle une angoisse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas : celle d'être enfermée sans que rien ne puisse lui permettre de l'oublier, celle d'être cernée par des millions de tonne d'eau et un froid intense qui ne cessait d'empirer à chaque fois que le cargo avançait dans les eaux qui bordaient l'Europe… Celle de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur cette situation, d'être impuissante…

Celle de revivre à nouveau ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

White-Block lui avait laissé des séquelles indélébiles, ancrées si profondément en elle qu'elle ne pouvait lutter contre. Cynder se retrouvait alors à se battre seule contre cette peur de l'enfermement, et cherchait n'importe quel moyen de s'occuper pour oublier cette _faiblesse_ : elle faisait et refaisait l'inventaire de son sac, s'attardait à la cantine et comptait les petits pois dans son assiette, montait et démontait ses armes… Ce dont elle s'était lassée dès que les mouvements étaient devenus automatiques. En mi semaine, elle en était même rendue à jouer face au miroir de la salle de bain avec ses cheveux. Elle faisait et défaisait sa tresse, se cherchait des coiffures en tirant sa fausse tignasse brune en chignon, en couette…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que la teinture commençait à s'effacer : des mèches grises trahissaient la vraie couleur de sa chevelure, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne redeviennent totalement blancs.

Cette très mauvaise découverte pour son déguisement fut pourtant à ses yeux tout sauf déplaisante, car elle vit ce problème comme un bon prétexte pour quitter enfin ce navire : il lui assurerait peut-être de rejoindre facilement l'Asie, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester à bord… Et pas seulement parce que son déguisement était compromis : si elle passait encore un peu plus de temps sur ce cargo et son enfermement intemporel, elle allait devenir _folle_.

Elle prit donc une résolution : quand il arriverait à Rotterdam pour son escale, elle se tirerait d'ici en catimini. Le capitaine ne pourrait pas faire signaler son absence étant donné qu'elle n'était officiellement pas supposée être à bord, donc elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté. Cela voulait évidemment dire qu'elle allait devoir trouver un autre moyen d'atteindre la Chine et qui prendrait beaucoup plus de temps… Mais elle s'en fichait complètement.

Elle préférait encore passer dix ans à marcher à travers des continents et avoir la liberté d'aller où bon lui semblait plutôt que de passer un jour de plus à vivre enfermée dans sa cabine.

.

* * *

.

Le matin où le cargo arriva enfin aux Pays-Bas, Cynder faillit en pleurer. Elle s'était presque accrochée à l'espoir de revoir un jour la terre ferme, et quand elle avait vu le morceau de continent se dessiner à l'horizon, les muscles de ses jambes s'étaient mis à lui fourmiller comme si eux aussi s'impatientaient de se dégourdir. L'envie de fouler le plancher des vaches la titillait violement, et elle dut presque se retenir de sauter à la mer pour le rejoindre quand le navire était entré dans le port de Rotterdam.

L'immense machine s'amarra à l'un des terminaux et les portiques commencèrent à décharger des conteneurs. Aussitôt, la fillette jeta sur ses épaules son sac qu'elle avait préparé depuis deux jours déjà et se revêtit de son déguisement de garçon. Elle se rendit sur le pont et alors qu'elle s'était préparée psychologiquement à braver le froid qui imprégnait l'air en pleine mer, elle fut surprise par la douceur de la brise qui glissa contre sa peau. Habituée au froid glacial que l'on trouvait au large, le vent frais qui recouvrait le port lui semblait cette fois ci particulièrement agréable.

Ravie de pouvoir enfin sortir sans se sentir agressée par la météo, elle chercha le capitaine et trouva ce dernier près d'une passerelle qui permettait de quitter le navire. Il supervisait le ballet des marins qui faisaient des allers-retours entre le port et le bateau pour charger des caisses de provisions, et la jeune fille s'avança vers lui avec résolution. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son embarquement au port de la Louisiane du Sud.

\- Dans combien de temps repart-on ? demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

L'homme se retourna, surpris de la voir, mais lui répondit finalement en se souvenant qui elle était et pourquoi ses poches étaient plus lourdes ces derniers temps.

\- Hum… Je dirais en fin de soirée.

Il remarqua son énorme sac sur ses épaules, et posa alors la question qui s'accordait à celle qu'elle lui avait posé.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- J'aimerai prendre un peu l'air, répondit-elle en laissant entendre dans sa voix un soupçon d'évidence. Changer de paysage me ferait du bien avant de repartir.

Elle avait passée deux semaines enfermée en cabine, alors son baratin tenait parfaitement la route… Bien qu'elle ne pouvait justifier la présence de son sac dans son dos, et encore moins pourquoi elle y avait attaché son duvet.

\- C'est compréhensif ! lâcha pourtant l'homme en lui montrant de la main la passerelle pour l'inviter à l'emprunter. Mais tâche de revenir avant 19 heures : mon bâtiment ne t'attendra pas pour larguer les amarres !

Peu soucieuse de savoir s'il était sérieux, Cynder fit malgré tout mine de regarder sa montre et d'étudier le temps qui lui restait jusqu'à 19 heures, puis hocha la tête en l'accompagna d'un faux sourire qui rendit son cinéma un peu plus convaincant.

\- Je serais surement rentrée avant même que quelqu'un s'en soit rendu compte… fit-t-elle presque avec humour alors qu'elle descendait du bateau sans aucune forme de remord.

Elle ne se plaignait aucunement de son choix : étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre l'avion, elle allait devoir rejoindre l'Asie par la voie terrestre, ce qui prendrait sans aucun doute un temps énorme, mais elle préférait largement cela à sa prison flottante. Elle s'éloigna donc en ignorant complètement du regard le cargo qu'elle laissait derrière elle et profita plutôt du large espace qui l'entourait et chassait enfin de son esprit l'angoisse qui lui tenait les entrailles depuis maintenant une semaine. Doucement, sa « claustrophobie » se fit oublier et la fausse brune se sentit alors plus forte, plus confiante et plus sereine. Elle était totalement dépaysée par son environnement, les panneaux, les langues, les routes, le système monétaire... Tout était bien différent des Etats-Unis, mais la désormais voyageuse se sentait mieux et c'était l'essentiel : elle avait retrouvé son indépendance, sa liberté de mouvement et cette impression de dangerosité omniprésente qui donnait de la légitimité à sa vigilance instinctive.

Reprenant presque avec soulagement les habitudes qu'elle avait dû mettre de côté lors de la traversée, elle s'enfonça en ville, chercha aussitôt une borne bancaire et attendit patiemment que personne ne traîne dans les environs pour la rejoindre et activer son pouvoir. La caméra qui la surveillait possédait un angle mort et la voleuse exploita ce point faible pour utiliser son don et connecter son esprit au terminal sans que la petite machine ne la voit faire. Elle remonta ainsi jusqu'au système informatique de la banque qui le gérait.

L'avantage avec l'informatique était que son langage binaire était universel, et elle n'eut donc aucun problème à retirer de l'argent malgré sa totale inconnaissance de la langue locale. La valeur de l'euro était à peu de chose près la même que celle du dollar américain, et en plus il était également utilisé dans les pays qui côtoyaient celui où elle était : l'argent ne serait donc pas son principal problème.

Non, son premier ennui serait les langues. Alors elle comptait sur ses capacités cognitives pour faire face à ce problème et lui faire apprendre les bases des dialectes auxquels elle serait confrontée.

Profitant du fait que de l'énergon parcourait encore son sang, la fillette se rendit dans un parking et s'en servit pour voler une voiture au système de démarrage sans clé et dont les vitres étaient teintées. Sur ce continent, elle n'était pas recherchée mais la prudence passait avant tout : elle n'avait qu'à peine onze ans, et il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un la voit derrière un volant. Une fois la machine en sa possession, elle partit en direction de la périphérie de Rotterdam et trouva une superette où elle s'arrêta sur le parking. Elle vida son sac et partit ensuite directement dans le petit magasin - ayant déjà fait l'inventaire de ce dont elle avait besoin lorsqu'elle était toujours à bord du porte-conteneur - et retira son bonnet et son écharpe pour abandonner son déguisement masculin. Les images filmées par les caméras du coin ne seraient jamais étudiées par le gouvernement américain, alors elle n'avait plus à se soucier de se promener avec son visage à découvert : Attinger ne la retrouverait jamais ici. Elle sortit donc sa tresse de son col roulé, révélant sa féminité, et sortit de la voiture en posant instinctivement une main sur son sweet attaché à sa taille. A travers le tissu, elle discerna la forme des deux Beretta accrochés à ses cuisses et bien qu'il n'y avait aucune menace immédiate, leur présence la rassura. Ils étaient presque devenus des prolongements de son corps… Comme deux membres indispensables.

Elle partit se promener à travers les rayons, puis alla en caisse pour acheter des vivres ainsi que des cartes du pays, des pays environnants et du continent tout entier. De ce fait, elle put une fois en voiture établir un plan de voyage et elle décida de l'appliquer sans perdre une seconde : elle voulait quitter cette ville et les maudits bateaux qu'hébergeait son port, et elle chercha le chemin qui lui ferait rejoindre une voie rapide.

Dès qu'elle eut repris la route, le temps se mit alors à défiler follement : la soirée tomba en un clin d'œil, et quand sa montre indiqua 19 heures, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au porte-conteneur qui partait sans elle. Elle ne regrettait toujours pas son choix, mais elle se demandait toutefois si on s'était soucié d'elle : le capitaine avait-il levé l'ancre en ayant conscience de son absence à bord, ou bien la pensait-il dans sa cabine ? Le signalerait-il aux autres marins ou bien ces derniers s'en rendraient-ils compte eux même ? Aurait-on de la peine en pensant qu'elle ait manqué son bateau ?

\- On ne se rendra même pas compte que je ne suis plus à bord… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Tous ces humains se fichaient déjà de ma présence, alors de mon absence…

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais l'image du cuisinier tatoué lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il allait surement se demander dans les prochains jours pourquoi il ne la voyait plus venir à la cantine… Mais lui aussi, il se ficherait bien de savoir pourquoi au bout d'un moment.

Il était humain, après tout. Et les humains étaient tous dénués d'émotions sincères…

Et pourtant, pour la première fois, Cynder se posa la question.

Elle se posa la question alors qu'elle resongeait au sourire de Mark et à son acharnement, chaque jour, à savoir si le « petit passager clandestin » mangeait à sa faim et se portait bien.

Elle se posa la question, comme prise d'un doute… Mais se ravisa finalement. Non : elle ne pouvait décidément pas prendre le risque de douter sur la bienveillance des êtres humains. La seule personne en laquelle elle devait avoir confiance, c'était elle-même

.

* * *

.

Ce qui était pratique avec l'Europe et son espace Schengen, c'était que les douanes et les frontières entre chaque pays étaient très peu surveillées. La fillette n'avait donc qu'à abandonner le véhicule, passer à pieds à travers les champs pour changer de pays puis se retrouver un autre véhicule et reprendre sa route.

Au bout de seulement quelques jours à voyager ainsi, la teinture noire de ses cheveux avait fini par s'estomper et elle avait pu retrouver sa tignasse lisse et blanche. Elle avait eu l'impression de redevenir elle-même, et c'était avec grand plaisir qu'elle avait définitivement fait ses adieux à « Cyrano ».

Hormis le fait qu'elle pouvait se promener à visage découvert, rien n'avait vraiment changé dans sa façon de voyager : elle volait une voiture et l'abandonnait pour en trouver une autre quand elle n'avait plus d'essence, se garait sur les aires de repos pour dormir, volait de l'argent, se payait sa nourriture et avançait sur ces territoires inconnus en se fiant à ses cartes. Comme les langues changeaient parfois radicalement d'un territoire à un autre, elle s'achetait un dictionnaire linguistique à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait dans un nouveau pays et s'arrêtait ensuite quelque part pour prendre sa journée à le feuilleter. Elle ne voulait pas devenir bilingue, mais au moins être en mesure de lire des cartes, des panneaux et demander son chemin si besoin était. Son cerveau boosté à l'énergon assimilait plutôt bien les nouveaux mots et au bout d'une journée d'apprentissage, elle reprenait son chemin en étant prête à traverser la contrée.

En parlant d'ailleurs d'apprentissage, la jeune fille n'était pas au bout de ses peines : il lui était arrivé de ne pas trouver de voiture ayant une boite automatique ou même encore un système de démarrage sans clé… Et elle avait donc dû apprendre à conduire une boite manuelle, voler un véhicule sans ses pouvoirs et le faire démarrer aux fils. Pour ça, heureusement qu'Internet était là, à disposition dans des Cybercafé ou des bibliothèques. Il regorgeait de savoir et était un véritable allié à sa survie !

De même, il lui était arrivé une fois que sa voiture ait un problème moteur au beau milieu d'un chemin de campagne… Et ne voulant ni demander de l'aide ni continuer son chemin à pieds au milieu de cette cambrousse, la petite voyageuse avait dû soulever le capot et jouer les garagistes.

Elle se sentit aussitôt perdue parmi toute cette ferraille, n'ayant jamais touché à un moteur de sa vie… Et malgré cela, des éléments ressortirent dans son champ visuel et elle écouta les instincts qui lui dirent de resserrer cette vis, tripoter ce tuyau et replacer tel ou tel fil. Le moteur avait aussitôt redémarré, et Cynder s'était rappelée que l'énergon présent dans son cerveau servait originellement à des êtres robotisés : il semblait véhiculer en elle un savoir inné pour la mécanique, et elle se découvrit subséquemment un étrange talent de mécanicienne. Malgré cela, elle ne comprenait pas toujours tous les gestes que ses intuitions machinales lui faisaient faire, mais elle avait confiance en elles car elles n'avaient jamais fait d'erreurs.

Son voyage était ainsi fructueux, lui permettant d'élargir ses connaissances. Chaque jour, elle découvrait un peu plus de choses et cela faisait passer le temps incroyablement vite : presque une année s'écoula, tandis que son périple en Europe prenait fin à son arrivée en Turquie et qu'elle avait fêté son douzième anniversaire quelques mois plus tôt.

Son chemin vers l'Asie continua à travers les pays du Moyen Orient et dans sa quatorzième année, elle arriva en Inde.

.

* * *

.

Cynder était fatiguée.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé de voiture aux vitres teintées pour cacher son trop jeune âge et ainsi prendre le volant… Et elle n'avait donc pas voulu prendre le risque d'en voler une. Depuis qu'elle était en Inde, elle se déplaçait donc exclusivement à pieds et malgré sa bonne constitution, il était très éprouvant de couvrir ainsi de longues distances. Par conséquent, la jeune fille n'avait nul refuge où s'abriter des pluies, du froid ou de la nuit et elle devait dormir à la belle étoile : pour cela, elle établissait primitivement un camp à l'écart des routes, allumait un feu et s'allongeait près de lui dans son duvet…

Mais cela aussi l'épuisait : en dormant, elle devenait vulnérable et étant donné qu'elle était exposée plus que jamais au danger, elle ne se reposait que d'un œil, une main posée sur l'un des pistolets. Elle activait même très souvent son don pour que l'énergon imprègne ses muscles comme de l'adrénaline et garde son cerveau en état d'alerte constant. Etant donné que son pouvoir avait beaucoup gagné en endurance, il durait suffisamment longtemps pour couvrir plusieurs heures de repos et lui assurait ainsi de réagir efficacement au moindre problème… Bien qu'il allégeait encore plus son sommeil.

Les nuits se faisaient alors courtes, peu réparatrices, et le seul moyen pour elle de tenir le rythme était d'avancer lentement – bien que cela ne faisait que prolonger un peu plus son voyage qui désormais, lui paraissait interminable.

Sa vigilance était bien loin d'être superflue : les hommes n'étaient pas la seule menace, et il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se faire attaquer par des bêtes sauvages. Elle aimait bien les animaux, principalement parce qu'ils luttaient tout comme elle pour survivre dans un monde corrompu par l'homme, mais elle avait malgré tout plusieurs fois été obligée de faire feu. Elle aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement, mais elle aussi luttait pour vivre et elle avait refusé de laisser une horde de singes particulièrement agressifs lui voler ses affaires. Ne parvenant pas à les effrayer et les faire fuir, ils étaient passées à l'attaque et elle avait donc fait mouche sur chacun d'entre eux… Mais ses chargeurs s'étaient dangereusement vidés et cela l'avait beaucoup inquiété.

Elle avait _besoin_ de ses Beretta. Leur simple poids à ses jambes lui donnaient de la force et ils constituaient sa protection la plus efficace… Mais ils ne pourraient plus lui servir à grand-chose si leur chargeur était vide. L'Inde était connue pour ses grandes importations de matériels militaires, alors le trafic d'armes au sein même du pays devait être important, ce qui était tout à son avantage…

Tôt ou tard il lui faudrait bien faire le plein de munitions, même si se rendre chez des trafiquants pouvaient être délicat.

Obtenir de l'argent n'était pas non plus une mince affaire, surtout lorsqu'elle traversait des terres arides et des villages de campagne sans la moindre borne bancaire, et elle avait préféré ne pas s'en tenir au vol car les vendeurs n'avaient pas de caméras et veillaient par conséquent leurs marchandises bien trop attentivement pour s'y risquer… Mais la jeune voyageuse avait justement appris comment faire face à cette situation lorsqu'elle vivait encore à Washington DC : elle savait chasser et n'était pas dépendante des systèmes monétaires, alors elle sortit ses couteaux - et même parfois ses pistolets quand elle n'avait d'autres choix – pour traquer et débusquer de petites bestioles qui lui permirent de subsister en territoires hostiles.

Elle vécut ainsi jusqu'au jour où elle arriva dans une petite ville. La nuit était tombée, et comme le niveau de vie semblait relativement bien élevé et confortable, elle avait cherché un terminal bancaire et n'avait pas hésité à diminuer excessivement le compte le mieux garni, accumulant ainsi une belle petite somme. Elle comptait bien dormir cette nuit et se mit aussitôt en quête d'un endroit où elle pourrait pleinement se reposer sans avoir à garder un œil ouvert.

Quand elle trouva enfin un hôtel, Cynder paya généreusement le responsable de l'édifice et ce dernier accepta de l'héberger sans avoir à consulter ses papiers d'identités. Le côté bénéficiaire et profiteur des hommes était tellement ancrée au sein de l'espèce l'humaine que le concept de « langage universel » pour les soudoyer avec de l'argent était devenu pour elle un rituel efficace et infaillible pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans un lit, à passer enfin une nuit paisible et réparatrice depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Ce voyage était réellement éprouvant, mais elle n'avait pourtant jamais regretté de ne pas être restée à bord du porte-conteneur, surement arrivé à Shanghai depuis belle lurette.

Quand elle se réveilla le matin, elle savoura avec bonheur la douche chaude sous laquelle elle se réfugia… Mais elle échappa de peu à la crise de panique quand elle remarqua que du sang s'écoulait dans la bonde. Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre que non, elle n'était pas blessée… Mais qu'elle devenait en fait une jeune femme. Presque incrédule d'avoir ses règles, elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain et observa alors ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine d'observer.

Elle avait grandi durant son voyage, beaucoup grandi. Son corps se développait plus vite à cause de l'énergie supérieure qui le parcourait, et des formes purement féminines avaient commencé à apparaitre sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son visage perdait de sa rondeur enfantine pour devenir plus anguleux, alors que ses cheveux lisses et blancs avaient encore poussé et lui arrivaient aux omoplates.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son physique, si bien qu'elle avait presque oublié qu'elle grandissait alors que c'était pourtant la chose dont elle s'impatientait le plus… Elle en prit d'ailleurs véritablement conscience quand, avec son regard désormais nouveau sur elle-même, elle réenfila ses vêtements et qu'elle se sentit à l'étroit dedans.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que je refasse ma garde-robe… murmura-t-elle en constatant également à quel point ses habits avaient souffert de son voyage.

Ils étaient troués, déchirés, usés et même ses chaussures semblaient prêtes à rendre l'âme après tous les kilomètres qu'elles avaient endurés.

Comprenant qu'une sortie shopping s'imposerait bientôt, Cynder sortit de son sac une carte et l'étudia pour savoir où elle pourrait trouver une ville qui lui permettrait de faire les magasins tout en ayant des vêtements de bonne qualité. Coup de chance, Delhi se situait sur sa trajectoire et étant donné qu'elle abritait la capitale du pays, les grandes surfaces y étaient très développées et elle trouverait sans aucun doute des vêtements à sa taille et en mesure de survivre à sa vie nomade.

\- J'ai juste un petit problème à régler... Mes Beretta.

En effet : elle ne comptait pas se rendre dans la ville qui abritait le gouvernement du pays avec seulement cinq balles en poche. Le simple fait d'être aussi peu armée la rendait dingue car une menace pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment et elle n'avait pratiquement plus rien pour se défendre.

« _La phase d'espionnage commence…_ » songea-t-elle alors qu'elle quittait l'hôtel.

Elle se posa sur un banc au beau milieu de la place principale du village, et sortit une de ses cartes en faisant mine de les observer alors qu'elle concentrait en fait toute son attention sur les conversations alentour. Elle passa presque toute sa journée à espionner les dialogues des habitants, se déplaçant à peu près toutes les heures dans des zones stratégiques… Mais grâce à sa persévérance – et à son niveau linguistique à peu près acceptable - elle apprit que des contrebandiers et des trafiquants avaient établi un marché un peu à l'écart de la ville et elle s'y rendit dans l'idée de trouver des munitions.

Autant dire que son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue auprès des marchands, mais elle se fichait bien d'être à leurs yeux trop jeune pour manier une arme… Car une fois de plus, le langage universel de l'argent lui permit de les soudoyer et elle parvint à obtenir une très grande quantité de munition. Le poids de son sac avait même considérablement augmenté, mais cela ne dérangea aucunement la jeune fille qui au contraire, se sentit rassurée en rechargeant à leur maximum les munitions de ses pistolets. Etant donné qu'elle s'en servait raisonnablement, elle avait assez de balles pour au moins les vingt prochaines années à venir !

Ayant réglé son petit problème, la blanche reprit alors sa route et fit cap vers Delhi.

.

* * *

.

Delhi était grande, vraiment très grande. Son architecture colorée envoutait le regard des touristes, mais Cynder ne se laissait pas bernée par la beauté du centre-ville : elle avait dû traverser des bidonvilles pour l'atteindre, et elle seule parmi la foule avait donc conscience du vrai visage du monde dans lequel elle vivait. Un monde corrompu, pourri jusqu'à l'os, qui luttait pour entretenir la perversité au lieu de la combattre : des gens mourraient de faims dans les rues un peu plus loin, et les personnes qui s'affairaient ici les ignoraient royalement alors qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus facile pour eux que de leur tendre la main. Une fois de plus, l'humanité la déçu et la répugna.

Une fois qu'elle eut fait le tour des bornes de retrait du coin, elle entra dans l'un des immenses centres commerciaux de la ville et s'y affaira. Etant donné qu'elle allait continuer de grandir, elle se mit bien en tête qu'elle devait choisir des habits un peu trop grands qu'elle pourrait ainsi garder plus longtemps. Devenant « femme », elle se rendit dans des magasins féminins et s'acheta des sous-vêtements digne de ce nom et autres genres de « matériels » pour fille, avant de commencer le vrai travail : après avoir pris une montagne d'articles, elle se rendit en cabine et fit alors le tri.

Elle ressortit bientôt, chargée de sacs, puis se rendit dans des toilettes publiques où elle se déshabilla et remplaça ses haillons : elle se retrouva donc avec un nouveau pantalon de randonnée qu'elle avait choisi marron clair, ainsi que des chaussures de marche dont les couleurs jouaient aussi avec des nuances de marrons et de noir. Prévoyante pour ce qui concernait la météo – le temps changeait parfois très vite selon les régions -, elle avait pris un fin débardeur blanc pour les journées caniculaires et pour celles qui le seraient beaucoup moins, un épais manteau noir à l'allure de doudoune rembourré de fourrures. Comme on ne changeait pas une équipe qui gagnait, elle avait racheté une fois de plus un sweet pour masquer les holsters à ses jambes et l'avait ceinturé à sa taille en laissant librement retomber les pans de tissus noirs qui vinrent couvrir ses pistolets. Petite touche luxueuse, elle s'était pris des mitaines pour bénéficier de leur confort et protéger ses paumes de main.

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après cette virée shopping, et ragaillardie par ce sentiment de bien-être, elle se décida à reprendre sa route et commença à quitter le centre-ville…

Quand soudain, son regard accrocha quelque chose dans le paysage urbain et une intuition la fit s'attarder sur un panneau publicitaire. Comprenant aussitôt que son inconscient avait estimé qu'un truc ou un détail n'était pas net, elle se mit alors à le décrire minutieusement pour chercher quoi.

\- KSI… murmura-t-elle en lisant la punchline qui y figurait. « Notre dernier né, _Two-Head_ »...

Elle observa attentivement l'affiche où une sorte de Transformer à deux têtes était fièrement présenté, et elle comprit alors ce qui clochait : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler des Cybertroniens, mais la dernière fois c'était au travers d'affiches de propagande affirmant que les extraterrestres étaient dangereux et qu'il fallait signaler toute activité liée à eux… Alors pourquoi cette entreprise, ce « KSI », montrait ainsi un alien alors que ces derniers étaient supposés êtres les ennemis du peuple ?

Désormais fortement intriguée, elle se rendit dans un Cybercafé du coin et chercha à se renseigner.

De ce qu'elle apprit, le KSI – ou plutôt Kinetic Solutions Incorporated - était en fait une jeune mais grande entreprise américaine spécialisée dans l'ingénierie et la robotique, dirigée par un dénommé Joshua Joyce… Et elle n'eut pas besoin d'en lire plus pour comprendre qu'elle s'évertuait en fait à concevoir des machines en se basant sur la technologie des Transformers.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le souvenir de White-Block : l'Unité avait servi à la CIA de couverture bancaire pour le Secteur 7, mais elle avait aussi fourni à l'Agence des gadgets en tout genre issus des études menées au Barrage Hoover sur le AllSpark et Megatron. Le KSI, bien qu'il relevait du domaine public et non pas exécutif, reproduisait en fait le même schéma que White-Block avait fait avant lui.

Cynder sentit un poids lui tomber au fond de la gorge : c'était comme si ce Joshua Joyce avait pris la relève de l'Unité.

Une colère sourde se mit alors à gronder en elle… Une haine naissante, aveugle et pourtant à ses yeux totalement justifiée à l'égard de cet homme qui marchait à première vue dans les pas de celui qui avait pactisé avec les scientifiques de la CIA : Attinger. Joyce ne valait sans doute pas mieux que lui, ne devait avoir aucun respect pour la vie et qui sait… Peut-être même utilisait-il des cobayes humains pour des expériences comme celles dont elle avait été la victime.

Cette simple pensée remua sa mémoire et la plongea dans un état second : son dégout à l'égard de Joshua se combina à la rage qu'elle éprouvait envers ce qu'on lui avait fait subir à White-Block, et le tout fut explosif… La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne frappa pas de rage l'écran de l'ordinateur et l'image du PDG chauve, ce fut uniquement parce qu'elle se raccrocha à son masque d'indifférence. Ses émotions se déchainèrent en elle mais son visage continua malgré tout de ne rien en laisser deviner, affichant seulement son éternel impassibilité comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre…

Mais quand on regardait bien dans le fond de son regard bleu, une lueur meurtrière y brillait.

L'adolescente ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup pour encaisser une nouvelle fois la « claque » qu'elle venait de se prendre, calmant finalement sa colère pour lui faire retrouver son sang-froid, puis elle termina de lire l'article qui présentait l'entreprise… Et elle découvrit alors où était implantée son usine de production : la _KSI Chinese Facility_.

Sans un mot, elle se redressa soudain et quitta le Cybercafé, tourmentée par cette découverte. Un nouvel itinéraire pour son voyage se forma bientôt sur ses cartes, et elle commença aussitôt à la suivre.

Elle ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'elle compterait faire une fois qu'elle aurait rejoint la ville qui hébergeait l'usine du KSI, mais elle était désormais sûre d'une chose : elle faisait cap vers la Chine…

…Direction Hong Kong.

.

* * *

.

La traversée du Népal fut une sacrée aventure… D'autant plus que voler une voiture fut également inutile étant donné que les routes qui suivaient sa trajectoire étaient bien trop hasardeuses pour qu'elle puisse s'y risquer autrement qu'à pieds. Elle était donc repartie pour une longue et laborieuse randonnée…

Le pays possédait une très grande variété de paysages, allant des forêts tropicales aux pentes escarpées des montagnes. La nature s'y exprimait librement et semblait avoir encore tous ses droits sur la civilisation humaine, ce qui donnait naissance à de superbes conceptions architecturales : les chemins semblaient s'enfoncer sans fin dans les terres, des petits ponts suspendus bravaient les immenses gorges façonnées par l'érosion et des cascades traversaient parfois les villages comme si de rien n'était…

Dans ce pays enclavé, se procurer de l'argent ne fut pas non plus une mince affaire mais elle n'en eut de toute façon pas vraiment besoin : le gibier abondait alors pour ménager les quelques réserves qu'elle avait accumulé, l'essentiel de sa survie continua de se résumer à la chasse et elle ne manqua pas de nourriture. En revanche, cela laissait logiquement sous-entendre que les prédateurs abondaient aussi, alors elle retourna à son habitude de dormir la main sur une arme, prête à riposter si un loup, un léopard ou un ours venait à s'aventurer trop près d'elle.

Les températures variaient beaucoup entre la chaleur étouffante des journées ensoleillées et la fraicheur des nuits, mais ses vêtements récemment achetés lui permirent de s'y adapter… Bien qu'elle haïssait toujours autant le froid et devait être encore plus vigilante la nuit car sa morsure l'engourdissait et faisait faiblir sa vigilance.

Les gens du pays étaient doux et simples, et malgré son caractère asocial et répugné à l'égard du genre humain, Cynder apprécia sincèrement les quelques fois où elle fut contrainte de dormir en ville. D'ordinaire, elle cherchait des recoins isolés où dresser un feu de camp, mais la sérénité des villages était plaisante et lui assurait au moins de ne pas rencontrer de prédateurs. Elle était une étrangère aux critères physiques peu communs, un âge qui l'était tout autant pour mener ainsi des voyages en solitaire… Mais malgré cela, les gens ne s'attardaient pas à la dévisager, les enfants ne la montraient pas du doigt et on la laissait faire quand on la surprenait la nuit en train de dormir sur un toit pour profiter de la chaleur qui s'extirpait de la chaume.

Elle avait la paix, et elle s'en réjouissait fortement car son périple était déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça, sa fatigue revenant au galop.

Un beau jour, alors qu'elle avait passé quelques temps à vagabonder le long de routes escarpées et peu fréquentées, la jeune fille atteignit à l'aube une ville qui siégeait sur un plateau. Elle fut aussitôt surprise par l'animation qui y régnait : des enfants courraient après des chiens en tenant dans leur bras d'innombrables guirlandes de fleurs et on trouvait à chaque coin de rue des assiettes pleines de nourritures posées à même le sol. Des bougies illuminaient les quartiers et chaque maisonnette était décorée de petites lampes à huile. Ainsi sous le lever de soleil, la cité étincelait de mille feux et la voyageuse se laissa emporter par la beauté de l'évènement, probablement une célébration à en juger l'ambiance religieuse qui imprégnait l'air.

Curieuse, elle se promena en ville toute la matinée pour contempler un peu mieux ce phénomène, et le soleil se dressa finalement peu à peu au-dessus d'elle pour l'agresser de sa chaleur.

Des corbeaux prenaient place un peu partout et ne semblaient aucunement dérangés par la présence humaine, ce qui s'expliquait par le fait qu'absolument personne n'essayait de les chasser. Comme ils étaient peu sauvages, elle parvint même à en caresser un comme un chat et ce dernier se mit alors à la suivre pendant un petit moment avant de finalement reprendre le court de sa vie. Troublée mais intriguée par tant d'harmonie entre l'homme et l'animal – ce qui à ses yeux était impossible -, elle n'arriva plus à refouler sa curiosité et chercha à l'assouvir en prenant sur elle et en demandant à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passait. Par un heureux hasard, le premier passant qui croisa son chemin lui répondit dans une langue avec laquelle elle avait eu le temps de se familiariser en Inde. Et fort heureusement, l'homme ne semblait pas pressé.

\- C'est Tihar, la Fête des Lumières ! expliqua-t-il succinctement après avoir enfin reconnu le langage qu'elle utilisait et comprit ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Elle dure cinq jours et a commencé hier avec Kag Tihar, le Jour des Corbeaux... On les a célébrés partout dans le pays !

Cynder resta songeuse quelques instants. « Kag Tihar » avait beau appartenir à la veille, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il y avait autant de ces oiseaux en ville : ils avaient dû être traités comme des rois toute la journée précédente, alors ils étaient restés sur place au cas où la fête connaitrait des prolongations…

Elle songea alors aux plats de nourriture posés un peu partout en ville et demanda à nouveau.

\- Et aujourd'hui, c'est quel jour ?

\- Aujourd'hui c'est Kukur Tihar, le Jour des Chiens !

Elle n'eut cette fois pas le temps d'y méditer car dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il lui mit dans les mains l'une des guirlandes de fleurs qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt puis il lui présenta un sourire radieux.

\- Il faut les remercier pour leur rôle dans la société, alors parmi tous les cadeaux qu'ils auront aujourd'hui, nous leur offrons un beau collier !

Elle regarda la chose dans ses mains en éprouvant une sorte d'incrédulité mais tout en affichant sur son visage son habituelle indifférence. Alors c'était pour ça, ces enfants qui courraient partout après ces animaux…

\- Va ! l'encouragea le passant avant de reprendre son petit train-train. Tu n'as pas de chien, mais rends-en au moins un heureux !

La blanche le regarda s'éloigner puis reprit finalement sa route elle aussi, tenant toujours la guirlande mais ne savant pas trop quoi en faire. Elle aimait beaucoup l'idée de cette fête « Tihar » car d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, l'homme ne rendait pas hommage qu'aux Dieux mais également aux bêtes… Et Cynder aimait toujours autant les animaux : eux, ils ne jugeaient pas la beauté apparente mais latente et aimaient sincèrement sans attendre quoi que ce soit en retour. Ils faisaient partie de ce monde sans pour autant le détruire, étaient fidèles et attachants, ce qui était bien loin d'être le cas des humains…

Mais même si l'idée lui plaisait, l'adolescente n'appartenait pas au Népal et elle n'était pas concernée par cet évènement : ce n'étaient pas ses Dieux, ce n'était pas sa cérémonie et elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de vivre dans l'harmonie et la paix, son âme étant bien trop tourmentée par la vengeance pour y renoncer.

Elle s'apprêta donc à poser l'objet dans un recoin, mais elle suspendit son geste quand elle remarqua une silhouette couchée dans l'ombre d'un muret. Intriguée par cette énorme masse singulière qui faisait tâche dans le décor, elle s'avança et découvrit avec surprise que non, ce n'était pas un lion… mais bien un chien.

C'était un dogue du Tibet, et un sacré molosse pour la taille habituelle de la race. Il possédait un pelage noir et ses pattes, son poitrail, ses babines et le dessus de ses yeux étaient couleur feu. A première vue il semblait âgé, usé, mais pourtant on sentait qu'il cachait bien son énergie, surement pour profiter pleinement de la fraicheur que lui offrait l'ombre du muret… Et pour cause : il abordait une épaisse crinière qui lui donnait l'allure du fameux félin, rendant sa silhouette encore plus imposante, et cette dernière devait bien lui peser car elle le rendait victime de la chaleur étouffante de la saison qui était supportable seulement pour les hommes, dont la pilosité se limitait à quelques poils.

Alors qu'elle décrivait avec amusement la silhouette de ce _lion_ , quelque chose attira son attention dans l'épaisseur incroyable de sa crinière. Il y avait un collier, mais ce dernier semblait beaucoup trop serré…

Se sentant soudainement concernée comme si elle avait été témointe d'une horrible scène, la jeune fille s'avança doucement et comprit alors ce qu'elle avait déjà réalisé inconsciemment par le biais de ses analyses visuelles : l'animal avait été abandonné, et tandis que ses poils qui n'étaient plus entretenus poussaient, son collier devenait de plus en plus étroit et devait peu à peu lui enserrer douloureusement le cou.

Le mastiff sembla remarquer le poids de son regard car avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le rejoindre près du muret, il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens bleus pour la dévisager avec une expression indescriptible. Chez les animaux la plupart des émotions passaient par le regard mais dans les yeux de ce chien-là, on ne rencontrait que du vide, comme s'il les refoulait pour afficher un masque d'impassibilité.

« _Eh bien maintenant, je sais ce que ça fait quand un étranger vous regarde comme ça…_ » songea-t-elle avec ironie en se souvenant qu'elle aussi passait son temps à dissimuler ses sentiments derrière un masque.

Elle arriva jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, étonnée par le sang froid de l'animal qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste ni montré le moindre signe d'agressivité. Il se contentait de la fixer avec ses grands yeux et il ne broncha pas non plus quand elle avança ses mains vers lui. Comme il ne réagit toujours pas alors qu'elle montrait très clairement qu'elle allait le toucher, elle comprit qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à elle si elle pénétrait son espace et la voyageuse s'autorisa donc à fouiller dans sa crinière pour détacher le collier. La lanière de cuir était fatiguée, ce qui confirma qu'on l'avait bel et bien laissé à l'abandon depuis longtemps déjà et elle s'attarda sur sa médaille pour en lire le nom masculin gravé dessus. Elle le jeta finalement sur le côté et se souvenant qu'elle avait la guirlande à son bras, elle la passa autour du cou de l'animal qui retomba sur son poitrail sans le serrer.

Le dogue observa silencieusement son cadeau, baissant les yeux.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es « Dhoka » ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle eut attendu une réponse.

Mais le chien ne réagit même pas à son nom, comme s'il avait renié son passé et ceux qui l'avaient délaissé.

\- Ouais… affirma-t-elle tristement. En fait, on est pareil toi et moi : on se bat seuls contre ce monde qui n'a pas hésité à nous jeter…

Elle crut voir quelque chose briller furtivement dans le regard de l'animal, mais elle se contenta de se relever pour aller lui chercher l'une des assiettes qui reposaient au soleil et qui avait été épargnée par les autres bêtes errantes qui passaient par là. A vrai dire, absolument tous les chiens semblaient être respectés et honorés pour cette journée, qu'ils aient un maitre ou non. Elle déposa la nourriture à l'ombre, entre ses pattes, puis lui caressa le haut de la tête en lui soufflant quelques mots avec une sincérité qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années. Elle avait du mal à définir l'émotion qui la traversait, mais elle ne pouvait que l'assimiler à de l'empathie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru en ressentir un jour, mais n'en culpabilisa pas pour autant car l'être face à elle n'appartenait pas à cette humanité qu'elle détestait tant : elle comprenait et partageait la douleur de cet animal, ce sentiment d'abandon qu'elle avait déjà vécue aussi…

Les êtres comme elle, rejetés et trahis, vivaient sans accorder leur confiance et sans cadeau alors elle prit plaisir à lui en faire un :

\- Passe un bon Kukur Tihar, _Argos_... Et ne désespère jamais. Crois-moi, parfois, il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné…

Comme s'il eut compris qu'elle venait de lui offrir un nouveau départ avec un nouveau nom, le chien redressa sa tête massive avant de remuer la queue, fixant à présent l'adolescente avec une bouille de gros nounours. De la joie apparue alors dans ses yeux marron et émue de s'en savoir à l'origine, Cynder rendit à « Argos » un dernier sourire, puis se redressa pour reprendre sa route, étrangement radieuse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été utile, et ce drôle de sentiment lui réchauffait profondément le cœur. Croiser un être d'une autre espèce mais avec la même histoire qu'elle lui avait donné l'impression d'être moins seule au monde, moins… _anormale_.

Après tout, la douleur était universelle et n'était pas le propre de l'homme, ce que ce dernier avait trop souvent tendance à oublier.

Apaisée et désormais de bonne humeur, elle se permit de s'attarder en ville pour respirer encore un peu l'ambiance sereine qui y régnait… Puis elle la quitta finalement et reprit en solitaire son chemin sur les routes, ignorant qu'une ombre venait de la prendre en chasse…

.

* * *

.

Le soleil se couchait lentement alors qu'elle descendait le flanc des montagnes. La marche continuait de l'endurcir et la rendait plus forte, plus endurante... Mais elle demeurait toutefois toujours aussi pénible.

Ce fut donc un coup dur quand Cynder réalisa qu'elle avait fait une erreur en dressant son plan de voyage qui la mènerait jusqu'à la Chine : elle utilisait les cartes des différentes régions du pays qu'elle traversait progressivement, mais ces dernières n'affichaient pas les reliefs… Et évidemment, la frontière nord du Népal qui donnait sur la Chine était délimitée par la chaine montagneuse de l'Himalaya. Même si passer par là lui aurait assuré de ne pas avoir de problème avec les douanes, elle n'avait ni l'équipement nécessaire pour braver ses flancs réputés périlleux, ni même le courage de le faire. Elle avait donc dû modifier sa trajectoire et l'avait rallongée pour traverser le territoire dans sa longueur, lui permettant ainsi de rejoindre les autres pays qui côtoyaient celui où elle désirait se rendre afin de les traverser à leur tour.

Le terme de son voyage lui parut encore un peu plus s'éloigner… Arriverait-elle donc un jour à Hong Kong ?

Quand le soleil disparut derrière l'horizon, la blanche quitta les routes et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les terres afin d'établir son camp pour la nuit, marchant comme une automate et le moral à zéro après l'énorme détour qu'elle devait désormais faire pour rejoindre sa destination. Elle trouva finalement un renfoncement dans un gros rocher qui la protégerait du vent nocturne, et se délesta du poids de son sac pour allumer un feu en des mouvements rendus mécaniques par l'habitude avec les premiers morceaux de bois qui lui tombèrent entre les mains. Une fois qu'elle parvint à créer un foyer, elle partit ensuite chasser en jetant des regards furtifs aux arbres et une détonation plus tard, elle ramena l'un des rares faisans que l'on trouvait à cette altitude avant de le dépecer et le faire cuire primitivement.

Heureuse de pouvoir souffler enfin un peu, elle commença à entamer son repas mais un bruissement dans l'herbe la mit sur le qui-vive.

Elle se raidit aussitôt et le cœur battant, attrapa sans mouvements brusques la crosse d'une de ses armes sans pour autant la sortir de son étui. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait : que la lumière du feu et l'odeur du gibier en train de cuire aient attiré des prédateurs. Ne pouvant juger un adversaire qui n'était pas encore visible, elle prit l'initiative de déverser de l'énergon dans son sang afin de faire pleinement face à la menace et ses yeux bleus se mirent alors à luirent dans le noir, témoignant du phénomène tandis qu'une grande force monopolisait désormais ses muscles et qu'elle était à présent prête à riposter.

Mais tandis qu'elle scrutait son environnement pour rechercher l'origine du bruit et se préparait à dégainer au moindre signe suspect, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur une guirlande de fleur familière. Un bête s'extirpa des hautes herbes puis s'avança tranquillement vers une Cynder hébétée qui, prise au dépourvue, se figea la bouche bée en perdant tout son esprit combattif.

\- Argos ?

Elle eut droit pour réponse à un aboiement roque alors que le dogue se plantait face à elle, affichant toujours un air impassible. La seule différence avec le chien qu'elle avait rencontré en ville, c'était qu'une petite étincelle de vie brillait désormais dans le fond de ses yeux, rendant leur couleur marron presque doré et donnant l'impression qu'il était plus… vivant. Mais pas seulement : maintenant qu'elle le voyait debout, elle réalisait à quel point il était imposant, haut en muscles… Et qu'il débordait d'énergie. Pas si vieux et usé que ça, en fait !

\- Alors comme ça, tu m'as suivi… souffla-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour aligner son regard avec le sien, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

C'était vraisemblablement le cas. Elle n'avait pourtant pas sentie de présence, et elle fut étonnée par la furtivité de ce molosse malgré sa taille. Elle avait déjà été traquée par des agents de la CIA qu'elle avait réussi à mener en bateau à travers les Etats-Unis lorsqu'elle y était encore en cavale, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'on la retrouvait aussi rapidement et sans éveiller ses soupçons.

A ses yeux, il n'y avait rien à redire : les services secrets américains venaient de se faire ridiculiser par un chien.

Elle rigola doucement à cette pensée, puis elle observa le mastiff s'allonger au coin du feu comme si de rien n'était. Apparemment, il n'était pas là pour savoir si elle accepterait sa présence ou non : il était là car il avait jugé que c'était _là_ sa place. Et Cynder comprit aussitôt qu'elle venait de se faire un compagnon de voyage. Après tout, en lui donnant un nom, elle lui avait donné un nouveau départ et l'animal avait choisi de le commencer ici.

Elle en était presque honorée, touchée que pour la première fois dans sa vie, quelqu'un l'accepte pour ce qu'elle était et décide de rester à ses côtés.

Elle termina son repas et fut surprise que le chien ne vienne pas en réclamer une petite part, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait été abandonné depuis longtemps déjà et qu'il avait surement dû apprendre à subsister seul. Encore un point commun qu'elle partageait avec lui : l'autonomie pour ne dépendre de personne. Ce qui fut vite confirmé quand il s'absenta une quinzaine de minutes avant de réapparaitre, un lapin dans la gueule. En revanche, la guirlande de fleur avait disparue de son cou et elle en conclut qu'elle avait dû s'accrocher quelque part pendant sa chasse. En soi, ce n'était pas bien grave : le Jour du Chien était fini maintenant et puis de toute façon, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Un collier démontrait que l'on appartenait à quelqu'un, que l'on était sa _propriété_ …

Que l'on n'était pas libre.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé _Argos_ ? dit-elle alors qu'elle dépliait son duvet pour s'installer à proximité des flammes.

Si quelqu'un passait par là, il aurait cru la jeune fille folle de parler ainsi à un animal… Et pourtant le concerné abandonna son repas et redressa la tête comme s'il participait à la conversation, reconnaissant aussitôt son nouveau nom comme s'il estimait lui-même mériter bien plus que _Dhoka_.

\- C'était un chien vif et robuste, mais il s'est retrouvé rongé par la solitude et a commencé à dépérir quand son maitre s'est absenté pendant de longues années. Quand ce dernier, vêtu comme un mendiant, est finalement revenu alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, Argos n'a pas été trompé par son déguisement et l'a immédiatement reconnu : il ne l'avait jamais oublié et l'avait toujours porté en son cœur. Depuis lors, c'est un puissant symbole de fidélité et de force d'esprit… Je trouve que ce nom te va bien.

Et elle le pensait sincèrement : tout comme elle, il avait été abandonné et en avait beaucoup souffert au point de se renfermer sur lui-même pour ne plus le vivre à nouveau. Lui aussi il ne pouvait pardonner aux hommes d'avoir fait de lui une bête sans avenir, et étant donné que Cynder n'était plus « humaine », il accordait en fait sa confiance à quelqu'un qui, comme lui, avait été victime de la volonté des êtres humains.

Tous deux n'appartenaient pas à la même espèce… Et pourtant, ils avaient plus de points communs qu'ils n'en partageaient avec leurs semblables. Tous deux se regardaient dans les yeux et se voyaient dans le regard de l'autre, voyaient leur même malheur, leur même peine et leur même volonté de surmonter tout ça.

Pour la jeune nomade, ce fut alors sa première nuit en bonne compagnie depuis bien longtemps, et ce fut également la première fois qu'elle dormit sans ressentir le besoin d'avoir une main sur une arme, étrangement rassurée. Elle avait pleinement accepté la présence du chien qu'elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression de connaitre depuis toujours… Car pour la première fois de son existence, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un comme elle et elle s'en réjouissait.

Elle n'était plus seule dans son malheur qu'elle pourrait désormais affronter avec plus de courage.

Au matin, elle étouffa le feu et reprit sa route, suivie de près par son nouveau compagnon de voyage.

.

* * *

.

A vrai dire, elle ne sut pas vraiment si c'était elle qui avait adopté le dogue tibétain ou bien l'inverse.

Leur relation n'avait rien du rapport entre maitre et chien, mais plutôt celui de deux rescapés qui vivaient au jour le jour, rendus égaux par leurs mésaventures. Elle traduisait un renouveau pour l'un comme pour l'autre, sortant chacun de leur solitude pour essayer de vivre une dernière fois en accordant pleinement sa confiance.

Car l'adolescente avait confiance en lui. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte tellement cela était venu naturellement.

Leur amitié n'enlevait toutefois rien à leur indépendance, et Cynder poursuivait sa route sans avoir à se soucier de nourrir l'animal qui assurait sans problème sa propre survie. De même, il n'avait aucun mal à suivre son rythme de marche et quand l'envie lui prenait, il partait librement explorer les environs pendant quelques heures… Mais il se débrouillait toujours pour revenir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait un talent pour pister et adorait visiter les alentours pour se dégourdir ses pattes. L'inaction n'était visiblement pas son truc et il semblait s'épanouir dans ces grands espaces où il pouvait gambader librement, loin de l'atmosphère étouffante des villes. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'on l'avait abandonné : ses maitres n'avaient probablement pas pu cerner la nature de ce molosse.

Mais il n'y avait à présent plus aucun doute : sa place était ici, avec d'elle.

Argos n'était pas très doué pour les démonstrations d'affection, tout comme elle. Il avait été privé de tendresse pendant longtemps et cela lui avait laissé de profondes cicatrices, des séquelles indélébiles qui l'avaient transformé, lui aussi. De tels gestes ne leur venaient plus naturellement... Alors ils réapprenaient tous deux comment faire : la blanche ébouriffait de temps à autre le pelage noir et feu de son ami, et comme un chat, il venait également de lui-même demander des caresses quand il avait besoin de réconfort. Avec le temps, ils avaient finalement pris pour habitude de chercher la présence de l'autre lors des rudes nuits glacées afin de dormir l'un contre l'autre et partager mutuellement leur chaleur.

La journée, le dogue conservait tout comme elle un air indifférent et peu expressif, menant sa petite vie en la suivant. Toutefois, il avait beau afficher un air impassible, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il était désintéressé de tout. Bien au contraire, il était même très observateur : la nuit, il semblait devenir beaucoup plus vigilant et somnolait plus qu'il ne dormait. Quand elle établissait un camp, il se couchait près d'elle pour se reposer mais surveillait calmement les alentours… Avant de partir en trombe quand il pensait avoir remarqué quelque chose à chasser, proie comme prédateur. C'était toujours drôle de le voir démarrer ainsi sans prévenir… Mais il ne rentrait jamais bredouille de ses traques.

Le simple fait de voyager devint ainsi une expérience nouvelle et presque étrange pour la jeune fille… Pas seulement parce qu'elle était accompagnée, mais aussi parce la présence du molosse la rassurait grandement.

Car si son sang-froid le faisait passer pour un gros nounours gentil et paisible, il pouvait également être un vrai grizzly ! Argos était courageux et n'avait peur de rien : ni des inconnus, ni des ours, ni des loups ou des léopards des neiges. Il détestait lui aussi les hommes, et hormis la présence de Cynder, il refusait catégoriquement celle des autres et laissait entrevoir à tous ceux qui avait le malheur de s'approcher trop près d'eux un redoutable caractère territorial. Quand il était en colère, il gonflait les longs poils de sa crinière pour paraitre plus impressionnant encore et dévoilait une dentition redoutable, tenant ainsi à distance les intrus avec une détermination sans faille.

La blanche n'avait pas peur de ces potentielles menaces – animaux, autres voyageurs ou autochtones - car elle se savait parfaitement capable de se protéger elle-même… Mais elle était touchée par la loyauté du dogue, qui semblait vouloir défendre de toutes ses forces la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

Et elle aussi, elle serait prête à tout si quelqu'un avait le malheur de s'en prendre à lui.

Elle lui accordait ainsi la reconnaissance que lui avaient refusée ses anciens maitres, faisant de lui autre chose qu'un chien errant sans avenir en lui offrant une nouvelle vie, et en échange il lui témoignait sa fidélité en la protégeant.

Voyager devint donc une expérience moins difficile, moins éprouvante car elle pouvait désormais dormir la nuit sans avoir à garder la main sur une arme, alertée par les aboiements du mastiff en cas de danger. Les jours devinrent moins longs, leur vide comblé par la présence de l'animal qui la suivait et elle quitta bientôt le Népal pour traverser les autres pays qui la mèneraient jusqu'en Chine. Contourner les douanes fut une véritable épreuve… Mais elle parvint enfin à atteindre son objectif.

Enfin.

Après presque quatre années à voyager, elle avait enfin rejoint le pays le plus peuplé du monde.

Elle voyait enfin le bout de son périple dont l'origine lui revint peu à peu : sa volonté de fuir les Etats-Unis pour se faire oublier par son gouvernement, son voyage en voiture pour rejoindre la Louisiane du Sud, sa traversé de l'Atlantique censée l'emmener jusqu'à Shanghai... Puis la terrible angoisse que l'enfermement marin avec éveillé en elle, sa « fuite » du cargo lorsque ce dernier avait fait une escale à Rotterdam puis toutes ces années passées sur les routes, sa rencontre avec Argos… Ainsi que la découverte de l'existence d'un nouveau White-Block : le KSI.

C'était la seule chose qui imprégnait encore fraichement sa mémoire. Elle n'avait après tout pas choisi d'aller à Hong Kong par hasard : cette entreprise jouerait peut-être un rôle clé dans sa quête de vengeance.

En tout cas, elle s'apprêtait à se fondre parmi une population d'un peu plus d'un milliard d'habitants : jamais on ne pourrait la retrouver ici, et elle était sûre d'avoir la paix pendant un bon moment.

Ce fut ainsi l'esprit tranquille mais bouleversé par la fin d'un aussi long voyage que Cynder s'aventura sur les routes chinoises.

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce 13ème chapitre !

Je l'avais bien dit : DAN-TES-QUE ! Il s'est passé pas mal de choses, et je n'avais _jamais_ écrit quelque chose d'aussi long ! ( nouveau record battu ! ;D ) Et encore, je l'ai sérieusement raccourci !

Un chapitre qui met en avant des faiblesses à notre jeune voyageuse : le froid, le contact avec les autres, l'enfermement…. Bien que sur ce point, c'est une claustrophobie plutôt spéciale. Ce ne sont pas les quatre murs d'une pièce qui l'oppressent : elle devient simplement angoissée quand elle se retrouve « contrainte » quelque part, sans possibilité d'échappatoire, car ça lui rappelle trop sa cellule de White-Block.

D'ailleurs, et mine de rien, Mark a joué un grand rôle : il a tout de même réussi pendant un petit instant à faire remettre en question Cynder sur le mauvais fond de l'espèce humaine ! Quand on connait l'animal, c'est quand même pas rien ! :D

Comme vous avez aussi pu le constater, j'ai donné un compagnon d'infortune à Cynder : Argos. Il s'agit d'un être qui lui aussi va venir bouleverser un peu la mentalité de notre chère adolescente :) J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour décider qui jouerait ce rôle : je suis passé par tous les animaux, allant des chats aux serpents…

J'ai d'abord eu l'idée d'un corbeau ( en pensant à Soundwave et Laserbeak ). Le début de scène quand elle arrive en ville et où un de ces oiseaux la suit après qu'elle l'ait caressé peut en témoigner, mais je trouvais ça un peu trop… original. Et puis même s'il existe de véritables amitiés homme/corbeau, je trouvais que les liens ne seraient pas aussi forts car un oiseau peut difficilement avoir la même histoire qu'un humain ( bien que les corbeaux sont des animaux remarquablement futés, ayant à peu près le même niveau d'intelligence qu'un enfant de 5ans )

C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée d'un chien, et je voulais trouver une race qui avait le même genre de caractère que Cynder. Alors que j'ai faisais des recherches pour savoir quel genre de chien on pouvait rencontrer dans les pays d'Asie, je suis tombée sur une photo impressionnante d'un dogue du Tibet en train de charger, tous crocs dehors. J'ai lu brièvement le profil caractériel de la race et là je me suis dit : « _Ok c'est bon : lui, ce sera Argos !_ ».

Le seul petit bémol, c'est que ces chiens sont très rares car ils ne vivent qu'en altitude, sur les hautes plaines tibétaines. Il me semble que le prix du dernier qui a été vendu en Chine a atteint le million… On va donc négliger ce point-là et faire comme si on n'était pas au courant ^.^'

Plein de bisous et à la prochaine !


	15. Chap-14 : Wulong Karst

Coucou tout le monde ! Bonne année 2016 ! :D Et c'est parti pour prendre des résolutions qui tiendront même pas 1 mois X) ( en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai même pas osé prendre la résolution de manger moins de chocolat tellement je sais que je ne la tiendrais pas XD )

Bon, c'est aussi parti pour un 14ème chapitre !

Cynder a bien grandi : elle a maintenant 15 ans et demi, donc les évènements AoE se dérouleront d'ici un an… On se rapproche, on se rapproche, on se rapproche… Moi-même j'ai hâte ! :D Le seule truc, c'est que ça me met la pression mine de rien : je vous ai fait patienter pendant de longs chapitres, et j'espère vraiment que vous n'estimerez pas avoir perdu votre temps lorsqu'on atteindra le jour J...

Merci _crumbleb_ pour ta review, ainsi qu'à _grimm_ - _jenn_ pour ton soutien : vous me donnez de la pêche, vraiment ^^

Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre XIV : Wulong Karst**

Se fondre dans l'immense population chinoise était son objectif de base, et c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'était efforcée de maitriser le Mandarin plus que le strict nécessaire… Mais quand Cynder arriva au cœur de Hong Kong, elle sentit aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Et Argos aussi.

La ville était au combien vaste et lumineuse, étincelante, grouillante comme une fourmilière alors que les gens se hâtaient dans absolument toutes les directions possibles en donnant l'impression de braver la foule comme l'on bravait les vagues déchainées d'un océan en pleine tempête. La concentration de bâtiments et de gratte-ciels était remarquablement dense et élevée, permettant une vue impressionnante et presque surréaliste… Mais elle apportait avec elle son lot de nuisances : pollutions atmosphériques, lumineuses, sonores et bien d'autres encore.

A cause de l'énergie bleue qui parcourait son corps, la jeune fille était d'une certaine façon liée aux Transformers et c'était pourquoi son intuition l'avait poussé à s'installer ici lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'existence du KSI, qu'elle considérait comme une potentielle menace : afin d'espionner son usine de production et se renseigner sur l'entreprise qui sans le savoir, marchait dans les pas de White-Block... Mais elle ne voyait franchement pas comment elle allait s'y prendre pour se fondre dans un environnement qui lui était si étranger et menaçant. Elle avait vu et traversé beaucoup de villes durant son existence, mais celle-ci était bien la plus hostile qu'elle n'ait jamais connue : le bruit était intenable pour ses oreilles très sensibles, qui en plus d'être boostées à l'énergon, avait été habituées au silence de ses voyages passés sur les routes. De même, son nez fin ne parvenait plus à discerner les odeurs entremêlées qui imprégnaient l'air et une telle surcharge olfactive éveillait des maux de tête tenaces qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit. Les foules qui parcouraient les trottoirs et traversaient les routes étaient nombreuses et denses, tassées, si bien que les épaules des passants buttaient très souvent les unes contre les autres et l'idée d'endurer de tels contacts chaque jour éveilla une angoisse qui la fit frémir.

Elle se sentait assaillie, agressée par un tel endroit… Et il en valait de même pour Argos qui la suivait de près, n'aimant pas non plus ce milieu qui était bien trop fréquenté par les hommes. Il grognait contre tous ceux qui les approchaient un peu trop à son goût, mais la plupart de ses avertissements ne se faisaient pas entendre à cause du vacarme autour d'eux et une telle incapacité à s'affirmer le rendait nerveux.

Incapable de supporter une minute de plus cette cacophonie urbaine qui lui faisait presque monter des sueurs froides, Cynder décida de se retirer en périphérie. La présence humaine était déjà bien plus tolérable, alors la blanche s'assit sur le rebord d'un trottoir en posant son sac de voyage entre ses jambes pour respirer et chasser les angoisses qui avaient menacé de l'envahir.

Elle s'était vraiment sentie agressée par cet environnement : les bâtiments la cernaient et malgré leur taille démesurée, lui donnaient l'impression gênante d'être enfermée tandis que la foule d'êtres humains qui l'entourait lui faisait croire qu'elle allait se refermer sur elle pour lui empêcher toute échappatoire… Et la priver de sa liberté.

« _J'ai peur d'une simple ville…_ » se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour cacher l'incontrôlable sourire désabusé qui parcourut tout à coup ses lèvres.

Montrer ses sentiments à quelqu'un, c'était lui montrer ses faiblesses… Et l'habitude de ne jamais rien laisser transparaitre de ses émotions était tellement enracinée en elle qu'elle avait cherché par automatisme à cacher le sourire tordu qui avait pris place sur son facies malgré son habituel masque d'indifférence.

\- Foutus êtres humains ! jura tout haut l'ancien cobaye n°62 en se rappelant de sa vie à l'Unité en étant entourée d'hommes, tandis que de douloureux souvenirs profitaient de cette faille émotionnelle qui s'ouvrait en elle pour se manifester.

Sentant le mal-être de son amie, Argos chercha alors à le chasser en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle pour la réconforter avec sa présence… Ce qui marcha aussitôt : percevant la silhouette robuste du dogue, l'adolescente lâcha un soupir las et bascula légèrement de son côté pour que son épaule s'appuie sur l'animal, qui soutint son poids sans problème.

Cynder n'avait pas pour habitude de se reposer sur les autres, au sens propre comme figuré… Mais Argos était une exception : contrairement à un être humain, il ne la trahirait jamais et elle n'avait donc pas peur de se poser ainsi sur lui ou bien de lui montrer parfois ses sentiments. Ce dernier colla d'ailleurs sa tête massive contre la sienne dans un geste maladroit mais qui venant de sa part, était sincère et affectueux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se consolant l'un l'autre… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin à prendre une décision.

\- On ne peut pas vivre ici, fit-elle en s'attendant presque à ce qu'Argos le lui confirme tellement c'était évident. Grâce à mon don, obtenir de l'argent, de la nourriture et un abri ne sera pas difficile… Mais on ne tiendra pas longtemps dans cette _ruche_ ! Je refuse de côtoyer d'aussi près tous ces humains !

Elle termina sa fin de phrase en levant les yeux au ciel… Mais dans son ascension, son regard accrocha le paysage derrière les bâtiments bordant la périphérie de la ville.

Interpellée, la jeune fille fronça alors les sourcils et renonça à l'appui qu'elle avait sur son ami canin pour se redresser et scruter plus soigneusement l'objet de son attention.

\- Tiens tiens… pensa-t-elle tout haut en remarquant soudain à quel point le relief naturel autour de Hong Kong était prononcé.

Car si le côté sud-ouest de la ville était face à la mer, le côté nord-est était lui bordé d'imposantes collines couvertes de forêts vertes. Intriguée, elle sortit une carte de son sac et bien que cette dernière n'affichait pas le relief, elle montrait clairement que la zone était peu fréquentée à en juger l'absence totale de routes et d'habitations.

\- On pourrait être bien là-bas, non ? proposa-t-elle alors en se retournant vers Argos et en lui montrant du doigt l'immense étendue verte pour lui demander son avis. On ne serait ni trop loin, ni trop près de la ville...

Le dogue ne parlait évidemment pas et n'allait pas lui répondre avec des mots… Mais ils avaient leur propre manière de se faire comprendre : le molosse étant très bon observateur, il interpréta l'entrain dans le fond de sa voix et le doigt qu'elle pointait vers les collines. Comprenant alors où elle voulait en venir, il lui donna sa réponse en se relevant à son tour et en se mettant à marcher.

Verdict : il était parfaitement d'accord pour quitter cet endroit. Même impatient.

Une heure plus tard, ils bravaient donc les grandes forêts qui sans les sentiers tracés qui les traversaient, ne laissaient aucunement deviner que des hommes étaient déjà passés par là. Des bébêtes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres y grouillaient mais l'adolescente les voyait plus comme une barrière de protection, mettant une distance de plus entre elle et la mégapole dont elle cherchait à s'éloigner. Le dogue du Tibet avait également pris conscience de leur dangerosité et restait calme malgré ses instincts de chasseur, ne cherchant pas à les courser. Il la suivait en marchant derrière elle d'un pas assuré, ragaillardit de retrouver un environnement beaucoup plus familier.

Les deux voyageurs arrivèrent finalement au sommet des collines, et le paysage s'élargit pour laisser apparaitre une vaste vallée prise au piège par des gorges taillées en un karst grandiose. Cynder y vit en son centre un petit village bien plus primitif que l'immense Hong Kong et elle décida de s'y rendre. Ils s'aventurèrent donc dans le vallon et après avoir rapidement traversé le village où on la dévisagea trop pour qu'elle s'y attarde, ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans les terres pour atteindre le fin fond du karst. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une vaste clairière où les arbres étaient bien moins présents mais où la verdure dominait, ornée d'innombrables cascades tandis que les gorges s'élevaient comme des remparts au-dessus de leur tête… Mais cette fois-ci, cette forme d'enfermement n'angoissa absolument pas la blanche car elle n'était pas d'origine humaine.

Comme quoi, la présence d'êtres humains avait vraiment un impact psychologique sur elle…

Ils longèrent les immenses parois des gorges, profitant de leurs ombres démesurées qui les protégeaient du soleil et des vents qui balayaient la vallée. Pas un homme ne semblait s'aventurer ici et construire un abri dans le coin ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée… Il faudrait en revanche qu'elle se renseigne un peu plus sur la faune de la région si elle voulait éviter une mauvaise rencontre.

\- Ce n'est pas trop mal ici ! proposa-t-elle en se tournant vers le mastiff pour lui faire comprendre d'un regard que leur voyage prendrait fin ici.

Et elle remarqua alors, incrédule, que ce dernier avait disparu.

\- Argos ? appela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais elle n'eut droit en échange qu'à un terrible silence.

C'était bizarre… Elle ne l'avait absolument pas vu ou entendu partir. Le bruissement de la végétation à son passage aurait normalement dû l'alerter qu'il s'éloignait. Pas qu'elle le lui interdisait : avec son excellent sens de l'orientation, il était libre de faire comme bon lui semblait et d'aller où il voulait… Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était envolé, comme ça, soudainement.

Et d'après ce qu'elle savait, les chiens ne volaient pas.

\- Argos !

Elle commença alors à s'époumoner, criant son nom en attendant patiemment une réponse qui semblait ne pas vouloir venir.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Elle continua donc de l'appeler, encore et encore…

Mais face à ce silence, une profonde inquiétude s'éveilla malgré son habituel sang-froid et commença à lui nouer douloureusement le ventre : le dogue n'avait jamais mis autant de temps à revenir quand elle l'appelait… Et elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Ce fut alors à travers ce moment d'anxiété que la jeune fille remarqua à quel point elle s'était attachée à lui.

L'animal faisait désormais partie intégrante de sa vie, si bien qu'elle ne parvint même pas à concevoir son avenir sans lui quand cette idée lui traversa l'esprit. Argos, c'était Argos : son compagnon d'infortune, le seul être sur cette planète auquel elle avait pu s'identifier, le seul en mesure de la comprendre et le seul qu'elle se sentait capable d'apprécier et de faire confiance…

Ce sentiment d'inquiétude la déboussolait, pas seulement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de le refouler tellement il était sincère et ancré en elle… Mais parce qu'il lui faisait prendre conscience de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru d'elle : elle avait _peur_. _Peur_ d'avoir perdu cette amitié si précieuse à ses yeux, _peur_ de se retrouver à nouveau seule contre le monde, _peur_ de se sentir à nouveau anormale et incomprise…

Elle se souvint alors de promesses qu'elle s'était faites il y avait bien longtemps, lorsqu'elle s'était fraichement évadée de White-Block et prenait des résolutions pour assurer son avenir : ne plus jamais se reposer sur un autre, assumer seule son existence et ne pas s'attacher aux autres. Elle avait ainsi pensée que cela la préserverait de la trahison, de la dépendance et de l'horrible sentiment qu'entrainait la perte d'un être cher…. Hors, elle prenait depuis des mois maintenant le risque de dormir en s'en remettant au dogue et sa vigilance, la rendant d'une certaine façon dépendante de lui. De même, la confiance plus qu'exceptionnelle qu'elle lui portait ainsi que son attachement la réduisait en cet instant même à l'esclave de ses propres sentiments, tourmentée à l'idée que quelque chose de mal lui soit arrivé.

Cynder songea à ses promesses qu'elle s'était faites et qu'elle avait brisées en les pensant incompatibles avec Argos, lui qui n'était pas un être humain… Mais le chien avait révélé en lui une humanité hors du commun : tout comme elle, il pouvait éprouver des émotions et souffrir. Tout comme elle, il avait connu la trahison, la dépendance, ainsi que l'abandon de ses maitres qui l'avait détruit pour ensuite laisser place à l'indifférence et l'indépendance.

Et tout comme elle, malgré cela, il avait pris le risque d'accorder à nouveau sa confiance à quelqu'un.

Non, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir transgressé ses résolutions : elle avait jugé depuis bien longtemps déjà qu'Argos en valait largement la peine… Mais elle détestait malgré tout ce sentiment de peur qui lui transperçait le ventre comme une lame, elle, qui avait d'ordinaire le sang froid et qui s'était jurée d'être forte, inatteignable et inébranlable.

Elle refusait presque de se l'admettre, mais cet animal était devenu un _point faible_ dans l'armure qu'elle s'était forgée.

Alors que l'adolescente commençait à désespérer et à tourner en rond pour fouiller les environs à la recherche d'une silhouette noire et feu, un aboiement roque la fit sursauter : il était bien loin d'être normal. Pas qu'il témoignait d'une douleur ou d'une alerte, mais il semblait résonner, comme victime d'un écho…

Aussitôt, une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur elle si bien qu'elle manqua de tomber à genoux, et expira à la place un soupir rassuré. Elle culpabilisa alors de s'être ainsi laissée emporter : Argos avait tout de même l'habitude de s'éloigner comme bon lui semblait… Elle devrait y être habituée sans se mettre dans un tel état !

« _Quelle idiote…_ » se maudit-elle en se débarrassant des dernières bribes désagréables de la peur et de l'inquiétude.

Mais quelque chose lui disait toutefois que la promenade en solitaire du chien n'était pas non plus banale, et rien ne lui expliquait encore comment il avait fait pour disparaitre ainsi sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Où tu as été te fourrer ? grommela-t-elle en criant à nouveau son nom dans l'espoir qu'il lui réponde et qu'elle puisse déterminer sa position.

Le mastiff se mit alors à aboyer frénétiquement, et elle en fut définitivement rassurée. Quand le molosse se campait sur ses jambes et s'immobilisait pour aboyer ainsi, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : « Viens me rejoindre, j'ai trouvé un truc ! ».

Protestant tout de même car redoutant l'endroit où elle devrait mettre les pieds pour aller le chercher, Cynder suivit difficilement les sons qui étaient faussés par leur résonnance à travers la vallée toute entière. Elle atteignit finalement un renfoncement dans les roches aux pieds des immenses gorges qu'ils avaient tous les deux longées un peu plus tôt, puis réalisa avec stupeur que les aboiements y provenaient.

Cela expliquait au moins deux choses : pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas entendu lorsqu'il avait disparu et pourquoi il y avait autant d'échos : une grotte… Rien d'étonnant puisqu'ils étaient dans un karst.

\- Argos ? appela-t-elle une dernière fois en s'avançant prudemment jusqu'à la cavité.

La silhouette du chien en sortie immédiatement, et lorsqu'elle le vit sain et sauf, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers lui pour enserrer affectueusement son cou avec ses bras. L'animal sembla un peu perdu par cette réaction bien excessive, mais il ne s'en plaignit d'aucune manière : les démonstrations d'affection, bien qu'elles étaient peu présentes car maladroites venant d'eux, étaient toujours les bienvenues.

\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur… avoua-t-elle en enfouissant ses mains dans sa crinière noire.

Elle avait besoin de se rassurer, d'apaiser l'inquiétude qui l'avait traversé un peu plus tôt et de chasser ce sentiment de faiblesse le plus loin possible de son esprit… Et quand elle s'eut enfin reprit en main et admit que son compagnon de voyage n'avait rien, elle se permit de le libérer.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, puis le chien sembla tout à coup se rappeler d'une chose car il sauta sur ses pattes et s'enfonça à nouveau dans la grotte, lui demandant tacitement de le suivre.

\- Bon, bon, très bien… soupira-t-elle en cherchant dans son sac une lampe-torche, priant pour que les piles de cette dernière – et qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de changer depuis un certain temps - ne décident pas de l'abandonner pendant qu'elle serait là-dedans.

Cynder suivit donc l'animal dans la cavité. Cette dernière prit alors peu à peu l'allure d'un passage et la régularité du plafond lui indiqua aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose d'artificiel dans ce lieu. Les parois semblaient avoir été taillées et cette impression lui fut vite confirmée quand elle retrouva Argos devant une lourde porte en métal, fermée par une poignée en forme de volant.

« _Alors ça, si je m'y attendais !_ » s'étonna-t-elle en rejoignant le dogue qui grattait la surface métallisée, visiblement intrigué par ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Désormais curieuse elle aussi, elle essaya de faire tourner la poignée dans l'idée de l'ouvrir… Mais la rouille avait fait son travail et rendait la tâche bien difficile, démontrant au passage que l'endroit n'était pas tout jeune. Ne se laissant pas pour autant décourager, la jeune fille en appela à son don et elle ressentit bientôt un frisson parcourir son échine, tandis que ses iris bleus s'illuminaient dans l'obscurité du passage et trahissaient ainsi la présence d'énergon dans son sang. Ses muscles regorgeant désormais d'une force nouvelle, elle réitéra son geste et se fut avec satisfaction qu'elle sentit la poignée tourner et la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant.

Elle n'avait pas seulement grandi et gagné en force après ces quatre années sur les routes : son pouvoir s'était aussi développé et produisait désormais bien plus d'énergon qu'avant, rendant son don plus endurant et vigoureux.

L'ado poussa alors l'épaisse porte métallique et fut bien surprise quand le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe rencontra le plafond une vingtaine de mètres plus haut. L'espace s'agrandit soudainement autour d'elle et tandis qu'Argos partait dans son coin explorer les environs - se fiant à son nez et pas à ses yeux-, elle observa le béton armé qui faisait office de plancher et réalisa enfin la nature de ce qu'il venait de trouver.

Un bunker.

Et visiblement, son abandon ne datait pas d'hier.

Bouleversée par cette découverte hasardeuse mais qui tombait à pic, la jeune fille posa son sac et tâcha d'explorer un peu mieux la forteresse. La salle sur laquelle débouchait l'entrée était immense et aménagée très précairement, deux bureaux, plusieurs chaises empilées et trois fauteuils recouverts par la poussière étant disposés ici et là. Elle sentait des courants d'airs autour d'elle qui rendaient le fond de l'air agréable, et elle put en déduire que les conduits d'aération devaient être encore intacts, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y avait pas de terrible odeur de renfermé malgré les années qui avaient dû s'écouler.

L'édifice avait été vraisemblablement façonné par l'érosion du karst et n'avait pratiquement pas été transformé par les hommes qui l'avaient agencé, comme en témoignait la forme caverneuse du plafond qui s'élevait bien au-dessus d'elle et les stalactites qui l'ornaient.

Ce fut d'ailleurs en braquant le faisceau de sa lampe vers la voûte que Cynder remarqua les grosses ampoules qui y étaient soigneusement alignées. Intriguée, elle suivit leurs fils d'alimentations qui s'éloignaient de la grande pièce pour rejoindre un couloir aussi large qu'un tunnel routier, lui-même débouchant sur d'autres petites pièces. Ne voulant pas se perdre dans ce véritable labyrinthe en se mettant à en explorer chacun des recoins, elle se concentra pour le moment sur les fils et les suivit jusqu'à rejoindre une petite salle isolée. Cette dernière, contrairement à tous les autres, avaient été entièrement bétonnée et protégée par une épaisse porte qu'elle lutta un peu pour ouvrir, utilisant l'effet d'adrénaline procurer par l'énergon qui ne parcourait plus seulement son système nerveux mais aussi ses réseaux sanguins.

Vu la bonne isolation de la chambre, elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit tout un ensemble de câblages et de machines : des conteurs électriques étaient accrochés sur les murs, des fils entremêlés et des batteries tapissaient le sol tandis que des écrans ordinateurs étaient négligemment posés sur d'imposantes unités centrales…

En revanche, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa que tout ce beau matériel, pourtant vieux de plusieurs années, semblait plus au moins intact.

Fortement intéressée par cet endroit visiblement inconnu de tous, Cynder songeait déjà à l'investir mais sa lampe commença à montrer des signes de faiblesses. Contrainte de ressortir en urgence, elle retourna dans le grand couloir et qui la ramena dans la salle principale. Une fois revenue dans l'immense pièce, elle appela Argos et se pencha sur son sac : elle savait qu'elle allait revenir, alors elle voulait se délester de tout ce qui ne lui serait pas utile.

Elle déposa donc les quelques conserves qu'elle possédait encore et tout objet qui pesait lourd dans son unique bagage… Jusqu'à ce que ses mains rencontrent une surface métallisée qui fit remonter un frisson dans ses doigts.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques instants, alors qu'elle ressortait des tréfonds de son sac l'espèce de _réservoir_ d'énergon qu'elle avait trouvé lors de sa visite au NEST. Il y avait bien longtemps, elle avait jugé qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité… Mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à s'en débarrasser et elle l'avait rangé sans jamais le ressortir, si bien qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié au fil de ses années sur les routes.

Sa simple vue raviva toute la curiosité qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, et elle promena une main sur l'objet sphérique en scrutant cette couleur bleue lumineuse et familière qui s'extirpait de ses entrailles, comme si le métal qui retenait captif l'énergon était chauffé à blanc. Il n'était pourtant ni froid ni chaud, ce qui était extrêmement perturbant au toucher et ne faisait que l'interroger un peu plus sur sa nature…

Elle le déposa finalement sur le sol et son regard s'attarda sur les fils à moitié rouillés qui s'extirpaient ici et là. Pour ça non plus, elle n'avait pas d'explications : pourquoi l'avait-elle trouvé dans ce grand tas de rouille devant l'entrée du hangar ?

Elle fut tirée de ses interrogations par Argos qui resurgit tout à coup, haletant et visiblement satisfaisait de sa promenade. La jeune fille se souvint alors que les piles de sa lampe arrivaient au bout de leur vie, et elle se dépêcha de remettre son sac à présent léger comme une plume sur ses épaules. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et profita que l'énergie bleue dans son sang soit encore active pour refermer la lourde porte derrière elle, craignant tout à coup que quelqu'un découvre ce précieux refuge et s'en empare avant elle.

Elle réemprunta donc l'étroite grotte qui la ramènerait à l'extérieur, mais sa lampe rendit l'âme à mi-chemin et à présent plongée dans le noir, elle dut se fier au dogue pour ressortir sans se prendre un mur, s'accrochant à son épais pelage en le laissant la guider.

Une faible lumière naturelle se fit peu à peu deviner dans le passage et la sortie se rapprocha rapidement, mais la forte humidité de l'air et le vent frais qui s'engouffra dans la grotte lui indiquèrent qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir durant son expérience spéléologique... Ce qu'elle put confirmer quand ils atteignirent l'issue : le ciel, couvert d'épais nuages noirs, grondait et une averse se déversait généreusement au-delà des parois protectrices des gorges.

\- Il y a bien trois heures de marches pour rejoindre Hong Kong, grommela-t-elle en songeant au froid mordant qui hanterait son corps pendant ces heures de calvaire à marcher sous la pluie.

De plus, en utilisant son pouvoir, beaucoup plus d'énergon se promenait désormais dans son corps et la rendait encore plus réactive à la fraicheur. Peu courageuse face au froid, elle recula dans la grotte pour échapper au vent qui s'y engouffrait et s'éloigna le plus possible de son entrée tout en restant dans sa lumière.

\- On descendra en ville plus tard… se résigna-t-elle en s'adossant aux parois de la grotte, bientôt rejointe par Argos qui lui non plus trouvait le temps bien peu engageant pour sortir.

Ils ne pouvaient pas retourner dans le bunker, pas sans un minimum de lumière, et ce n'étaient certainement pas ses briquets et ses boites d'allumettes qui pourraient l'aider.

Tant pis, elle irait acheter des piles quand la pluie serait calmée... Et à en juger l'heure à sa montre, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle irait le lendemain : la nuit tomberait d'ici une heure, alors elle regretta son duvet qu'elle avait laissé dans la grande salle et se lova contre la fourrure du dogue, établissant ainsi le camp le plus précaire qu'ils n'aient jamais connu.

.

* * *

.

Au matin, elle redescendit à contrecœur en ville sans Argos qui avait préféré se promener dans le karst pour découvrir son environnement. Le milieu urbain et hostile recommença à susciter en elle une sorte de claustrophobie et elle dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour y faire abstraction et se concentrer sur ses objectifs : elle braqua donc une borne bancaire pour acheter du matériel de bricolage, des piles et plusieurs lampes ainsi qu'un projecteur sur trépied. Elle s'arrêta ensuite dans un magasin pour prendre de quoi manger, pressentant qu'elle aurait d'autre chose à faire ces prochains jours que d'aller chasser, puis ne s'attarda pas plus et quitta Hong Kong avec soulagement.

Elle reprit les sentiers traversant les forêts mais quand elle arriva dans la vallée, elle contourna le petit village qui y était établi : la première fois qu'elle l'avait traversé, les gens l'avaient dévisagée et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'habituent à la voir et se doutent qu'elle habitait le karst elle aussi.

Elle rejoignit bientôt le bunker, et après avoir installé la lampe sur pieds pour illuminer la salle principale, elle se dressa une liste mentale de ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- On va déjà essayer de relancer le courant… s'intima-t-elle en prenant une lampe torche et en se réaventurant dans le large tunnel pour retourner dans la petite salle bétonnée où était stocké tout le matériel électronique.

La jeune fille s'y rendit donc et comme les compteurs d'électricité étaient encombrés par les vieux ordinateurs, elle transporta un à un ces derniers jusqu'à la grande salle pour dégager un peu l'espace autour d'elle. Eux aussi, elle y jetterait un œil plus tard.

Dans la petite pièce isolée, tous les câblages semblaient intacts et elle se persuada qu'elle pourrait en faire quelque chose : ils avaient beau avoir bravé des décennies, les réseaux des bunkers étaient toujours sécurisés et cela pourrait être très avantageux car si elle piratait un serveur quelque part et qu'on la surprenait, on ne pourrait jamais la retracer et remonter jusqu'à elle et cet endroit.

Etant donné que la journée promettait d'être dédiée au bricolage, la blanche abandonna son manteau pour se mettre en débardeur et bouger plus facilement, ainsi que le sweet qui masquait les Beretta à ses cuisses. Eux en revanche, elle ne les enleva pas : elle était tellement habituée à leur présence qu'elle ne les sentait presque plus et avait appris à bouger sans qu'ils ne dérangent ses mouvements.

Elle alla chercher la mallette de bricolage achetée un peu plus tôt et passa presque tout le reste de la journée à bidouiller les compteurs et y reconnecter les câbles qui trainaient par terre dans l'idée de les remettre en marche. Ses analyses subconscientes et son talent inné pour la mécanique – dût entre autre à l'énergon - firent le gros du travail, si bien qu'elle obéissait à ses instincts sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait… Mais elle eut une fois encore raison de se fier à eux car un bruit sourd se fit progressivement entendre et les machines face à elle se remirent alors à tourner. Les lumières se rallumèrent un peu partout dans le bunker, et elle quitta la petite pièce pour s'aventurer dans le couloir qui baignait lui aussi dans une lumière artificielle.

Il y avait bel et bien le courant, ce qui signifiait que l'édifice souterrain était alimenté par Hong Kong... Et la bonne nouvelle, c'était que face à la consommation massive d'énergie que réclamait la mégapole, celle que le bunker lui « volerait » passerait inaperçu.

\- Je n'aurais pas à payer de factures ! s'amusa-t-elle en s'autorisant à sourire puisque personne ne pourrait la voir faire.

Elle rejoignit bientôt la grande salle et fut ravie de voir en levant les yeux au plafond que les ampoules avaient survécu au temps elles aussi. Ainsi sous leurs éclairages, la fille aux cheveux blancs put ainsi mieux observer son environnement.

L'édifice souterrain était beaucoup plus vaste que l'obscurité avait voulu lui faire croire. Tout d'abord, la salle principale empruntait ses dimensions à celle d'un hangar, le plafond s'élevant à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus d'elle, et le couloir menant aux autres pièces était tellement large que deux camions côtes à côtes pouvaient y circuler sans problème. Le sol était bétonné, mais ce n'était pas le cas des murs – hormis ceux de la salle électronique - qui exposaient la roche à nue... Et étant donné que les reliefs karstiques étaient réputés fragiles, Cynder en déduit que le bunker n'avait pas été conçu pour résister à une attaque atomique, mais plus pour servir de refuge indétectable. Les câblages et les lignes téléphoniques, aussi vieux qu'ils étaient, devaient donc bénéficier d'un réseau hautement sécurisé et imperceptible, ce qui en faisait le parfait QG pour une hackeuse dans son genre.

Elle avait peut-être bien trouvé son « chez-elle ».

N'ayant désormais plus besoin de se limiter à ses lampes torches, la jeune fille les éteignit et se permit donc d'explorer plus en profondeur sa _maison_.

La plupart des autres salles n'étaient pas aménagées et ne lui serviraient par conséquent pas à grand-chose… Mais elle découvrit parmi elles une petite pièce très intéressante : une cascade s'échappait d'une cavité pour perler le long d'un des murs, formant ainsi dans un recoin un bassin à l'eau cristalline. Il était suffisamment profond pour qu'elle s'y baigne.

\- C'est pas mal, ça… pensa-t-elle à voix haute en plongeant une main dans le flot glacé de la cascade. L'eau est filtrée par la roche et est parfaitement pure…

Au moins si elle comptait s'installer ici, elle n'aurait pas à acheter des packs d'eau à Hong Kong et à se les trimballer pour les ramener jusqu'ici. De même - et bien que la fraicheur de l'eau était peu engageante – elle pourrait se laver et aurait au moins de quoi s'assurer une bonne hygiène de vie.

Continuant son exploration, Cynder décida de voir jusqu'où la conduirait le tunnel et elle eut sa réponse quand elle se retrouva face à deux massives portes de métal. D'après ce que ses analyses visuelles lui indiquèrent, elles s'actionnaient par un système de levier et ne pouvaient être ouvertes que depuis l'intérieur. Le bunker prenait donc fin ici, et le léger bruit d'eau qui y émanait laissait deviner que ces portes devaient être dissimulées derrière l'une des cascades de la grande vallée et y menait directement. Il s'agissait donc d'une autre entrée, et vu sa taille, elle avait son doute pour but de permettre de faire entrer des véhicules. L'espace du tunnel était après tout suffisamment grand pour qu'ils y circulent, et celui de la salle principale était sans doute en mesure d'en stocker des dizaines…

Mais la blanche ne trouva pas cette entrée utile étant donné qu'elle en avait déjà une : s'il y avait eu des routes à l'époque pour atteindre le Karst, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui et elle ne pourrait pas de toute façon y accéder sur quatre roues. La marche étant le seul moyen d'atteindre le bunker, elle jugea donc que cette issue ne lui serait pas utile et se permit de l'oublier. Les portes ne s'ouvraient de toute façon que de l'intérieur donc elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire si un intrus la découvrait sous la cascade et tentait d'entrer par là.

Elle fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la grande salle et une fois qu'elle y arriva, son regard se posa alors sur le vieux mobilier qui avait été victime d'un épais voile de poussière : les chaises empilées dans un coin, les deux bureaux où elle avait entassé un peu plus tôt les ordinateurs trouvés dans la salle des compteurs, puis trois larges sofas encerclant une petite table basse qui devait autrefois servir de lieu de détente.

\- Opération nettoyage… souffla-t-elle en commençant par les grands canapés puisque l'un d'entre eux lui servirait indubitablement de lit.

Elle se colla donc à l'immense tâche qu'était le ménage, et il lui fallut de longues heures pour nettoyer de fond en comble la grande salle, la petite pièce gérant l'électricité et la « salle de bain » – puisqu'il s'agissait des seuls endroits qu'elle fréquenterait. Le bunker paraissait déjà bien plus salubre, et Cynder se jeta sur l'un des trois sofas où elle avait installé son duvet. La journée avait été épuisante, et elle se réjouit fortement du confort du canapé sous elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à se laisser porter par le sommeil, aucunement dérangée par les lumières aux plafonds qu'elle ne pouvait pas éteindre de toute façon… Jusqu'à ce que sa somnolence soit compromise par Argos qui sauta sur le canapé pour s'installer près d'elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait lors de leurs voyages et qu'ils établissaient un campement pour dormir.

\- Oh, tiens… murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son pelage. J'avais oublié que tu étais parti faire un tour…

A cause de la fatigue, il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans sa phrase.

\- Une petite minute ! dit-elle en se redressant. Comment tu as fait pour entrer ? J'avais fermé la porte derrière moi !

Elle ne pourrait évidemment pas obtenir de réponse directe de sa part, mais il avait beau posséder 100 kilos de muscles, l'animal n'aurait pas pu tourner la poignée en forme de volant. Cela signifiait donc qu'il existait une troisième façon d'entrer dans le bunker… Et ne pas savoir où était cette issue la dérangea.

\- Toi, il va falloir que je te prenne en filature ! grogna-t-elle en retourna se terrer dans le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Elle avait eu sa réponse dès le lendemain matin : elle avait fait exprès que ne pas ouvrir la porte et avait suivi le chien lorsque ce dernier avait eu envie de sortir. Il avait pris la direction du tunnel, et elle avait donc put découvrir que dans l'une des nombreuses pièces reculées du bunker et qu'elle n'avait pas exploré, les racines des arbres à la surface s'étaient infiltrées dans le système d'aération et y ressortaient si bien qu'elles formaient dans la pièce une sorte d'escalier naturel. Le mastiff pouvait ainsi s'en servir pour atteindre le conduit au plafond et s'y faufiler pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

Craignant que cette ouverture directe sur son refuge ne se retourne contre elle, Cynder partit l'inspecter et il s'était avéré que le conduit prenait fin au sommet des falaises formant les gorges, aux pieds d'un arbre, dans les entrelacs de ses racines qui s'y insinuaient… Mais l'issue était relativement bien cachée et comme personne ne s'aventurait dans le coin, elle ne jugea pas nécessaire de la condamner. Et puis comme ça, Argos pouvait sortir sans avoir besoin de la consulter pour ouvrir la lourde d'entrée et elle aurait de même une « issue de secours » en cas de problème – celle au bout du tunnel aussi, mais elle ne l'utiliserait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

La blanche retourna alors à ses activités, et commença par ranger les maigres possessions qu'elle possédait : les pansements, les outils de bricolage, les briquets, les cartes et autres petits gadgets qui lui furent bien utiles durant son long voyage atterrirent dans les tiroirs des deux bureaux. Prévenante, elle préféra laisser les couteaux qu'elle utilisait pour chasser dans les poches de son manteau. Il valait mieux qu'elle ait toujours une arme sur elle au cas où ses Beretta se retrouvent un jour à court de balles… Bien qu'une telle situation était peu probable étant donné qu'elle les économisait soigneusement et qu'elle gardait toujours des chargeurs dans les grosses poches de son pantalon de randonnée.

L'espèce de _réservoir_ d'énergon, quant à lui, fut installé dans la petite pièce où se tenaient les compteurs d'électricité : elle était isolée et protégée par ses murs en béton, et elle trouvait l'endroit approprié pour ranger ce mystérieux objet. Les dossiers volés au NEST sur le AllSpark et White-Block – qui avaient étonnement bien survécu à ses quatre années au fond de son sac – atterrirent eux aussi dans les tiroirs des bureaux. Si elle avait choisi de les garder eux aussi alors qu'elle les avait pourtant déjà tous lu, c'était par sécurité au cas où quelque chose lui aurait échappé… Après tout, si elle n'avait pas lu le livre de Seymour Simmons, elle n'aurait pas réagi en voyant son nom apparaitre sur les rapports concernant les transferts de fonds de White-Block au Secteur 7, et elle n'aurait peut-être jamais eu l'occasion de trouver quelqu'un connaissant la localisation du complexe désormais scellé de l'Unité. Puisqu'on parlait de lui, « Nom de code : Héros » vint partager le même tiroir qu'eux.

Quand elle en eut terminé avec ça, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux tables où siégeaient les vieux ordinateurs qu'elle avait posés ici la veille pour libérer l'espace de la pièce électrique.

\- Voyons voir ce qu'on peut tirer de vous… fit-elle en s'avançant et en commençant à les trier.

Quelques-uns avaient été abimés et ne pourraient pas lui être utiles, alors elle disposa sur les deux tables – qu'elle plaça d'ailleurs de manière perpendiculaire afin de se faire un seul et grand bureau – les six écrans dont elle pourrait tirer quelque chose et rangea dans un coin ceux bons pour la casse. Etant donné qu'elle serait la seule ici à s'en servir, elle ne prit qu'une seule des unités centrales et y raccorda tous les écrans. Elle s'arrangea ensuite pour qu'une rallonge l'alimente depuis la petite salle des compteurs, puis elle essaya de la faire fonctionner… Et sourit en voyant les écrans s'allumer. Eux et la centrale étaient certes très dépassés, mais il s'agissait de matériel militaire et le simple fait qu'ils soient encore utilisables témoignait de leur fiabilité.

Cynder alla alors se chercher une chaise et s'installa face à son désormais « poste de travail ».

\- Bon, le bunker est alimenté par Hong Kong… Donc normalement, si je m'infiltre dans ses fils d'alimentation, je devrais pouvoir rejoindre le réseau de la ville.

Ces vieux ordinateurs dépassés ne devaient évidemment pas savoir ce qu'était une connexion Internet… Mais si elle les utilisait pour faire remonter son esprit jusqu'au réseau de la mégapole, elle pourrait sans doute se connecter au Web depuis la ville. Au final, la technique était un peu la même que celle du serveur proxy… Sauf que le bunker avait déjà un système anti-traçage, donc elle avait ainsi droit à une sorte de double sécurité.

Prête à vérifier son hypothèse, elle mordit dans les paumes de ses deux mains puis posa ces dernières sur la table, laissant librement couler le sang. Après s'être installée un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaine, elle se concentra alors et réclama le pouvoir qui lui permettait de déverser de l'énergon dans son sang. Un frisson parcouru bientôt son corps et une puissante énergie s'empara de ses muscles comme de l'adrénaline… Mais elle n'avait toutefois pas besoin de « force » pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, donc elle se concentra plutôt sur la table où une flaque sanguine apparaissait. Le fluide rouge qui s'écoulait devenait peu à peu bleu luminescent, tout comme ses yeux, et il se _transforma_ pour devenir consistant : elle n'avait plus qu'à lui donner des ordres.

La jeune fille lui fit donc prendre la forme de plusieurs filaments qui partirent s'infiltrer dans l'unité centrale gérant les six ordinateurs. Dès lors, elle connecta son esprit à la machine et pénétra bientôt dans le tunnel de lumière propre à un réseau... Sauf que celui-ci était relativement peu chargé.

« _Normal, je suis encore dans le bunker_ » songea-t-elle en redirigeant son esprit, le sentant parcourir la rallonge pour rejoindre la petite salle où les compteurs recevaient l'électricité provenant de Hong Kong.

Les fils électriques ralliaient de manière souterraine la mégapole, alors Cynder les sillonna pour rejoindre le réseau de la ville, se sentant traverser le karst, les collines, les forêts…

Puis soudain, le tunnel de lumière s'élargit et ce fut une véritable explosion de couleur qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait enfin rejoint le réseau de Hong Kong, tout aussi immense que la ville. De tous ceux qu'elle avait piratés, celui-ci lui parut incommensurable : elle sentit son esprit se faire bringuebaler par toutes les informations qui le parcouraient, et sa structure semblait sans fin, surchargée par toutes les données qui l'arpentaient H/24… Mais une telle surcharge apparaissait plus comme un avantage : les informations allaient et venaient tellement intensément qu'il était impossible de les trier et les surveiller… Ce qui signifiait donc qu'elle était libre de chercher ce qu'elle voulait sans se soucier qu'on la retrace.

Ce n'était plus à vérifier : la Chine était vraiment pour une hackeuse et fugitive dans son genre le refuge idéal.

La ville était très avancée au niveau du déploiement des réseaux, si bien qu'Internet était absolument partout : que ce soient les bibliothèques, les stations de métro, les cafés, les centres commerciaux, les hôtels… Il était omniprésent et ça aussi, c'était une aubaine : le KSI devait bénéficier d'une connexion Internet lui aussi, et elle pourrait donc surement exploiter cette « entrée » pour s'infiltrer dans le réseau de l'entreprise et son usine de production.

\- On piratera le KSI en temps et en heure, s'intima-t-elle. Il faudra d'abord que j'élabore un plan et réunisse davantage d'informations…

Pour le moment, elle venait de vérifier qu'elle pouvait librement pirater Hong Kong, alors elle tira sur sa main pour détacher les fils d'énergon et rompre le lien entre son esprit et le Web. Elle observa silencieusement les filaments perdre leur consistance et leur flexibilité, se durcir en prenant l'aspect d'une simple cire bleue opaque puis tomber en poussière jusqu'à disparaitre totalement

Cynder s'attarda à regarder le sang qui continuait de s'écouler de ses blessures aux mains, scrutant attentivement la couleur propre à l'énergon. Elle releva alors les yeux et chercha son reflet sur les écrans face à elle : ses iris luisaient comme deux lumières et se démarquaient de sa silhouette…

Ainsi face à elle-même, elle se demanda tout à coup ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un la voyait comme ça. De quoi la traiterait-on en premier ? De monstre ? D'abomination ? Et pourquoi pas d'extraterrestre, puisque son regard luisait comme les LED d'une machine ?

« _Je ne dois pas me soucier de ce que des humains peuvent penser de moi…_ » chercha-t-elle à se rassurer. « _Je suis meilleure qu'eux, plus forte, plus intelligente… Et par-dessus tout, je suis bien moins monstrueuse qu'eux…_ »

Ce qui était absolument vrai : elle était humaine autrefois, mais ce que les hommes lui avaient fait à White-Block était monstrueux… Et ils avaient donc créé un monstre. Mais dans l'histoire, ce n'était pas elle l'abomination : c'était ceux qui l'avaient rendu ainsi.

L'adolescente soupira et fouilla dans les tiroirs pour chercher un bandage et s'occuper de sa morsure. Mine de rien, cette question la brassait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et elle se mit alors à scruter inconsciemment son corps : il n'avait qu'un peu plus de dix ans lorsqu'elle s'était échappée de White-Block, et il en avait désormais quinze et demi… Visiblement il se développait plus vite que la normale à cause de l'énergie supérieure qui le parcourait, et elle faisait mine de rien plus que son âge à cause de son mètre soixante-sept : ses formes féminines avaient poussé généreusement, son visage avait encore perdu de sa rondeur et ses muscles lui avait taillé un corps digne de la survivante qu'elle était. Ses cheveux blancs étaient toujours aussi longs, et l'ancien cobaye scientifique promena une main dans sa tignasse lisse en songeant à leur ancienne couleur cendré… Leur couleur lorsqu'elle était encore humaine…

Un sentiment de nostalgie la traversa soudain lorsqu'elle se rappela des mains de sa mère lui caressant la tête en brossant ses cheveux qui, à l'époque, étaient coupés au carré.

Séléna… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à elle.

Cynder soupira fébrilement et se laissa un peu plus tomber sur sa chaise, basculant sa tête en arrière pour venir fixer pensivement le haut plafond. Elle ne chercha à refouler les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface : il n'y avait aucune menace donc elle pouvait permettre à son esprit de se laisser aller. Des fragments de mémoire resurgirent donc, ceux de sa vie avant d'être emmenée par les agents d'Attinger jusqu'à White-Bloc :

Certains étaient doux, emplis des caresses de cette figure maternelle, des histoires raconter le soir pour s'endormir et des moments dédiés aux bêtises et à l'amusement…

Et d'autres étaient plus acides, ceux où sa mère la protégeait vaillamment de l'homme haineux qui lui servait de père, ceux où la fillette qu'elle était se couchait dans son lit le soir et entendait ses parents se disputer violement au rez-de-chaussée…

Puis enfin, il y avait ceux qu'elle ne parvenait pas à situer entre bons et mauvais : tout d'abord ses anniversaires, lorsque sa mère lui faisait un délicieux gâteau mais que Sean s'arrangeait pour être absent de cette petite fête qui devait sans doute l'écœurer au plus haut point. Il y avait aussi les moments nocturnes où elle avait justement tenter de se rapprocher de lui, quittant son lit la nuit pour le rejoindre sur le canapé du salon et chercher une quelconque présence paternelle.

 **\- Si seulement tu n'existais pas…**

Bon sang, qu'elle le haïssait maintenant qu'elle connaissait enfin son vrai visage… Qu'elle le haïssait pour sa méchanceté et sa cupidité qui l'avait poussé à la vendre à l'Unité lorsqu'il avait tué Séléna. Il était vraiment comme tous ces foutus humains…

Puis un dernier souvenir remonta alors en son être, celui d'une nuit, surement celui qu'elle redoutait le plus puisque c'était celui qui avait chamboulé sa vie : les trois détonations, le corps inerte de sa mère et le visage figé de Sean qui semblait avoir du mal à croire qu'il l'avait vraiment tué.

Ce souvenir fut vraiment douloureux, et elle décida de le chasser pour ne pas l'endurer plus longtemps.

\- Quelque part aux Etats-Unis, il y a une tombe à mon nom et au tien, maman…

Elle avait murmuré ces mots si bas qu'on les aurait pris pour un souffle.

Puisqu'elle était officiellement morte avec sa mère dans un accident de voiture, il y avait quelque part une sépulture qui leur était destinée… Et la blanche se promit alors de la retrouver et d'y déposer des fleurs lorsqu'elle retournerait en Amérique. Des fleurs pour sa mère, mais aussi pour elle-même : après tout, Cynder Lewis était effectivement morte et enterrée pour laisser place à _Cynder_.

Quand elle songea au pays qui l'avait vu naitre, elle se rappela soudain que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle l'avait quitté : elle avait entreprit le voyage Rotterdam-Hong Kong il y avait déjà plusieurs années, et elle réalisa alors seulement maintenant qu'il avait bel et bien pris fin ici, dans les entrailles de ce karst.

Elle était devenue plus forte, elle avait rejoint l'Asie, elle s'y était établie et avait surement déjà dû se faire un peu oublier par le gouvernement américain puisqu'elle ne faisait plus parler d'elle...

Elle avait mine de rien accomplit beaucoup des objectifs qu'elle s'était fixée en quittant les Etats-Unis, mais l'idée d'y retourner ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit : elle venait à peine de s'établir ici, et il lui fallait encore accomplir quelque chose avant de revenir : collecter des informations.

Grâce au réseau Internet peu surveillé de Hong Kong, elle pourrait librement faire des recherches : sur son père, sur Attinger, sur la CIA… Peut-être qu'elle ne trouverait pas grand-chose à leur sujet étant donné que ces informations ne relevaient pas du domaine public, mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait se renseigner.

La Kinetic Solutions Incorporated.

L'entreprise marchait à première vue dans les pas de White-Block… Et si la jeune fille découvrait que c'était bel et bien le cas, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tout faire pour la détruire et empêcher le passé de se répéter, même si cela venait empiéter sur ces desseins de vengeance.

Si c'était bel et bien le cas, elle ferait tout pour mettre un terme à l'empire qu'avait construit Joshua Joyce… Et elle n'aurait non plus aucun scrupule à le descendre lui aussi.

Après tout, elle avait bien assez de balles en réserve pour abattre les pourritures comme Attinger ou Sean…

.

* * *

.

Ce fut ainsi que commença la vie au Karst de Wulong, le nom que les natifs avaient donné aux gorges et aux vallées où elle avait trouvé ce refuge. Il avait d'abord été perturbant de retrouver si soudainement une vie sédentaire après tant d'années sur les routes, mais l'adolescente finit par s'y faire.

Pour elle, ce bunker était vraiment parfait : il était caché du monde sans pour autant être trop loin de la grande ville où elle pouvait se réapprovisionner si elle ne pouvait pas chasser… Ce qui n'était qu'en cas d'extrême urgence au vu de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Hong Kong : elle tenait beaucoup à son indépendance, et elle préférait encore endurer un froid glacial pour débusquer du gibier plutôt que faire des courses dans la mégapole hostile et surpeuplées de ces humains qu'elle haïssait tant. L'installation électrique sécurisée du bâtiment souterrain le rendait indétectable et l'épaisseur de ses murs lui garantissait une protection sans faille contre le monde extérieur : ici, elle se sentait à l'abri de l'Humanité…

Elle se sentait _chez elle_.

Il y avait régulièrement par ci par là quelques bestioles qui s'introduisaient dans le bunker et qui étaient parfois un peu trop grosses pour être totalement inoffensives… Mais la jeune fille ne chercha jamais à les chasser : elles étaient là depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, et puis leur présence ne la dérangeait aucunement. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle se sentait si proche des animaux… Peut-être percevaient-ils qu'elle avait abandonné cette sombre part d'humanité pour se mettre à la hauteur des autres êtres vivants de ce bas monde.

En tout cas, les oiseaux n'hésitaient pas à se faufiler dans les conduits d'aérations, connaissant visiblement les lieux depuis longtemps, et les plus téméraires s'approchaient parfois jusqu'à son plan de travail pour l'observer curieusement. Lorsqu'il faisait frais dehors, des lézards se faufilaient aussi jusque dans la grande salle pour jouir de la douce chaleur qui imprégnait constamment les lieux, et ils ornaient à leur manière les tristes roches nues qui lui faisaient office de murs.

Même Argos semblait accepter la présence d'autant d'êtres sur son nouveau « territoire », et il n'essaya pas de les chasser. D'ailleurs, le dogue se faisait plutôt bien lui aussi à sa nouvelle vie sédentaire : il avait toujours aimé les grands espaces… Alors autant dire que cet immense bunker était parfait pour lui. Certes, il était enfermé sous des centaines de tonnes de roches, mais il pouvait prendre l'air quand il le voulait grâce à la « sortie de secours » et aller se promener dans les vastes étendues que formait le Karst de Wulong. Il se montrait toujours aussi indépendant et continuait de chasser pour assurer sa survie… Mais quand Cynder descendait en ville, elle n'hésitait pas à lui acheter de la nourriture pour le ménager et lui éviter de sortir quand le temps était très mauvais. Les habitudes issues de leur voyage étaient tenaces, et ils continuaient toujours de dormir serrés l'un contre l'autre malgré l'existence des deux autres canapés, installés confortablement sur un même sofa qui était suffisamment large pour qu'ils y tiennent tous les deux.

La majeure partie de son temps, la hackeuse la passait sur ses ordinateurs à parcourir « mentalement » le Web, connectée au réseau de Hong Kong avec l'énergon… Mais cela avait un prix : celui de son sang. Elle s'acharnait tellement dans ses recherches qu'elle en oubliait parfois que si son cerveau pouvait rapidement fabriquer de l'énergon, son corps mettait lui plus de temps à remplacer le sang qu'elle consommait en le transformant. Elle en abusait donc souvent et elle se retrouvait affaiblie, obligée de passer ses journées allongée dans le canapé le temps de récupérer.

Sinon, concernant ses recherches, ces dernières lui prenaient du temps car n'étant plus en Amérique, elle n'avait pas accès à des réseaux privés comme la Maison Blanche ou le NEST… Alors elle devait tout chercher depuis Internet.

Et si ce dernier avait été un allié de choix dans sa survie, il regorgeait aussi de tromperies habiles et l'avait fait plus d'une fois tourner en rond.

Elle ne trouva absolument rien concernant Attinger, à croire qu'il n'existait pas aux yeux du Web… Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné que son statut à la CIA le rendait capable de manipuler à sa guise les informations. Elle n'en trouva pas plus sur « Sean Lewis », pas la moindre trace de lui sur les réseaux sociaux ou même de son existence : lui aussi avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, ayant même peut-être changé de nom, et le seul moyen qui existait encore de le retrouver était de se rendre sur le complexe scellé de White-Block pour en fouiller les données.

En revanche, l'adolescente en apprit beaucoup sur Seymour Simmons : l'ancien agent du Secteur 7 jouissait toujours de l'énorme fortune que son bouquin lui avait rapportée, et elle parvint à dégotter quelques-unes des adresses auxquelles il vivait selon ses humeurs. Il représentait pour elle le seul moyen de retrouver l'ancien bâtiment de l'Unité de scientifiques, et elle tâchait de surveiller les moindres agissements du millionnaire grâce aux informations « people » qui circulaient sur le net.

De même, elle se renseigna un peu plus sur Joshua Joyce : le PDG avait sa propre page Wikipédia, alors collecter des informations sur lui et son entreprise fut d'une facilité déconcertante : son siège était à Chicago, et il y avait bel et bien une usine de production à Hong Kong. Elle était supervisée par un bâtiment qui la jouxtait et regorgeait de bureaux…

Autant dire que c'était ce bâtiment-là qu'elle l'avait dans son collimateur pour un futur piratage : peu importait où ils étaient, tous les serveurs du KSI à travers le monde étaient reliés au siège de l'entreprise à Chicago… Et donc ils partageaient tous les mêmes informations. Pirater l'usine de production de Hong Kong reviendrait donc à la même chose que pirater le siège aux Etats-Unis.

Elle songeait depuis longtemps déjà à s'introduire dans ce réseau… Car si l'entreprise se basait bel et bien sur la technologie des Transformers pour créer ses propres « Vehicons » - comme les avait nommé Joshua -, elle n'entrait pas dans les détails sur le net et cela voulait évidement signifier qu'elle cachait quelque chose… Sans doute tout comme White-Block avait caché ses actes officieux.

Et face au mystère de cette cachoterie, l'adolescente se jura de découvrir quoi.

.

* * *

.

Déjà un an.

Un an à vivre au Karst de Wulong dans cette même routine, alors que quelques mois plus tôt, l'anniversaire de ses seize ans ne lui avait laissé qu'un simple sentiment d'indifférence.

Le temps passait vite, et ses recherches aussi. Elle avait assez retourné les tréfonds d'Internet pour comprendre qu'elle n'en tirerait plus rien… Et à présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Celle qu'elle redoutait le plus, car ce serait la chose la plus dangereuse étant donné qu'il y avait le risque qu'on détecte sa présence intrusive.

Elle allait pirater le KSI.

Elle ne se souciait pas qu'on la retrace : le bunker avait un système sécurisé, et on ne pourrait donc jamais la localiser dans le karst… Mais si l'entreprise découvrait qu'elle se faisait hacker, elle allait incontestablement vouloir se protéger et verrouillerait tous ses dossiers pour les rendre inaccessibles par les voies de son réseau. Si cela arrivait, Cynder ne pourrait alors plus espérer la hacker à nouveau. Elle ne pourrait plus espérer se renseigner sur elle, ne pourrait plus définir si oui ou non elle était comme White-Block…

Et elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester à Hong Kong. Ce qui, elle l'admit, l'embêterait profondément car elle appréciait sincèrement sa vie ici.

La blanche s'installa donc sur la chaise face à son poste de travail, et alluma les six écrans d'ordinateurs qui y étaient posés. Elle lança leur unité centrale commune, puis activa son pouvoir et transforma son sang après s'être blessée comme d'habitude à ses mains. Elle connecta ainsi son esprit au réseau du bunker puis rejoignit celui de Hong Kong par le biais de ses fils qui l'alimentaient.

Elle fut accueillie par l'habituel bazar de l'Internet chinois, puis utilisa la forme du réseau qui parcourait la ville pour se dresser une carte mentale de cette dernière.

« _Bon, l'usine se trouve vers le sud…_ » songea-t-elle en se guidant à travers le tunnel de lumière.

Elle se promena donc puis une fois à destination, arriva face à une « entrée »… Et elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle était arrivée au bon endroit quand elle sentit la consistance des firewalls sans même s'être trop approchée d'eux.

« _La vache ! Niveau sécurité, le KSI est presque aussi bien armé que la Maison Blanche !_ »

Elle avait tout de même réussi à s'introduire dans le réseau privé du Président américain… Alors elle devrait bien parvenir à rentrer dans celui-là !

La jeune fille étudia donc les différents programmes que les pare-feu laissaient passer, et elle scanna l'un d'entre eux, étudiant attentivement sa structure. Elle put alors modeler la forme de son esprit pour lui faire prendre l'apparence de ce dernier. Ça avait marché à Washington DC, il n'y avait par conséquent pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas ici…

Résolue, elle s'approcha donc des firewalls… Et les traversa sans problème.

« _Yes ! Je suis dans le KSI !_ »

Mais il valait mieux qu'elle ne réjouisse pas trop vite, car le plus difficile restait à venir : il allait falloir qu'elle se montre rusée si elle ne voulait pas se faire détecter en ouvrant sans l'autorisation de qui que soit les dossiers secrets de l'entreprise…

« _Sans l'autorisation de qui que ce soit…_ » rumina-t-elle pensivement.

Tiens, ça lui donnait une idée…

.

* * *

.

C'était désagréable, cette façon de feindre l'inconscience…

Il était pourtant bien réveillé, observant silencieusement les humains qui s'affairaient autour de lui. Bon sang, qu'il aurait aimé les dégager d'une pichenette et se lever pour jouir enfin de ce nouvel organisme que cette immonde espèce lui avait donné !

Violence. Haine. Domination. Destruction.

Telles étaient les seules choses qui lui restaient et qui l'avaient suivi dans ce corps. Telles étaient ses plus profondes convictions, ses éternelles volontés de Decepticon…

Tel était ce qui restait de Megatron et qui faisait désormais de lui _Galvatron_.

Dans ce corps dépourvu de Spark et d'énergon, son existence tout entière était comme gelée dans le temps. Il n'avait pas d'âme, il ne pouvait ni souffrir ni mourir. Il ne pouvait plus rien éprouver d'autre, et tout ce qu'il lui restait était sa volonté qu'il avait transféré à ce « réceptacle »… Ce qui était à la fois un atout et une faiblesse : il était peut-être en quelque sorte « immortel », mais il ne pouvait pas changer de transformation, évoluer, devenir plus fort…

Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre : il était toujours « en vie », et c'était déjà ça.

Il continua d'observer les scientifiques qui s'acharnaient à remodeler pour la 5ème fois son corps, puis laissa promener son regard dans le fond de l'immense laboratoire scientifique qui constituait les soubassements du siège du KSI : à l'autre bout de la salle, il pouvait voir ce qui avait été sa tête et celle de Sentinel Prime se faire étudier par Brain, un Minicon Autobot - et anciennement Decepticon - prisonnier de l'entreprise, qui s'occupait de traduire aux humains ce qu'il parvenait à en tirer…

Brain savait ce qu'il se passait. Il savait que Galvatron n'était pas juste un prototype humain et qu'il était bien plus… Et malgré tout, il ne disait rien. C'était assez intriguant… Mais quand on y réfléchissait, les Autobots aussi étaient devenus les ennemis de l'Humanité depuis le carnage de la bataille de Chicago et étaient chassés, alors le Minicon sentait sans doute qu'il ne gagnerait rien à avouer aux humains que toute l'entreprise était sous le contrôle de leur création. Peut-être même s'en réjouissait-il et voyait en lui une opportunité de s'échapper…

Car Galvatron s'était infiltré depuis bien longtemps déjà dans le réseau du KSI. Il lui appartenait tout entier, il avait accès à toutes ses données et même celles présentes à l'autre bout de la Terre. Chaque centrale d'ordinateur, chaque serveur, chaque Vehicon sortant fraichement de l'usine… Il avait grandi avec l'usine et se l'était complètement appropriée au fil des années, la connaissant désormais par cœur.

Tout ce qui était lié au KSI lui appartenait. Et hormis Brain, personne n'en avait conscience.

Il en sillonnait ainsi à sa guise le réseau, observant chaque nouvelle donnée qui y était enregistrée, chaque rapport de Vent de Cimetière qui livrait les cadavres des Cybertroniens que la CIA chassait…

Il surveillait d'ailleurs attentivement ces derniers, et il se réjouissait fortement à chaque fois que le corps d'un Autobot était ramené pour être réduit à l'état de transformium fondu. Il avait conscience du contrat que Vent de Cimetière avait passé avec Lockdown – il avait d'ailleurs été surpris d'apprendre que le chasseur de prime avait débarqué sur Terre – et attendait avec impatience le jour où il apprendrait qu'Optimus Prime avait été retrouvé et que le KSI était enfin en possession de la _graine_ : un objet capable de générer du transformium au contact d'une matière organique.

D'une pierre deux coups, sans même que ce soit lui qu'il l'ait lancé : il n'aurait plus son pire ennemi dans les pattes, et il aurait en sa possession un objet qui lui permettrait de se constituer sa propre armée de Vehicons…

Il aurait de quoi retourner à la conquête de l'Univers et, malgré ce corps limité, accomplir ses volontés les plus primitives.

Alors il attendait, patiemment, et promenait tranquillement son esprit à travers les différents serveurs de l'entreprise.

« _Tiens tiens…_ » remarqua-t-il soudainement. « _Joshua Joyce vient d'ouvrir mon dossier dans le bâtiment supervisant la KSI Chinese Facility…_ »

Utilisant le serveur commun que partageait le siège du KSI et l'usine de production à Hong Kong, il fit remonter son esprit jusqu'à la mégapole chinoise pour vérifier… Sauf que quelque chose clocha aussitôt.

Il était impossible que ce soit Joshua Joyce qui ait ouvert son dossier… Pour la seule et unique raison qu'il était en ce moment même en face de lui, en train de présenter son « prototype militaire » à une humaine blonde qui l'accompagnait et de se plaindre que son apparence ne ressemblait pas à Optimus.

Le Mech se retint aussitôt de grimacer : quelqu'un à Hong Kong était en train de hacker son dossier en imitant les accréditations du PDG chauve !

Appréciant moyennement qu'on pirate l'entreprise qu'il avait lui-même déjà piratée, il se concentra et observa discrètement un peu plus le mystérieux intrus, ce tenant tout de même à distance. Ce dernier ne modifiait rien… Il ne faisait que lire son dossier car les pages défilaient simplement. Il ouvrait un peu tous les fichiers du KSI, ceux concernant Vent de Cimetière, ceux sur le transformium et ceux sur chacun des Vehicons qui avaient été fabriqués ou qui étaient en cours de conception. Visiblement, il était parvenu à contourner les firewalls du réseau pour s'y infiltrer, et comme personne à part lui ne l'avait remarqué, Galvatron s'apprêta à enclencher les alarmes de l'usine pour que les informaticiens humains se réveillent et réagissent face à cette intrusion…

…Mais la réincarnation de Megatron y renonça au dernier moment.

Quelque chose de familier entourait ce voleur de données, quelque chose qui l'interpella brusquement. Il avait du mal à savoir de quoi il s'agissait, alors il rapprocha un peu son esprit du sien et continua de l'observer sans l'interrompre dans son hacking. Son corps uniquement conçu de transformium y réagissait, alors il parvint rapidement à identifier cette chose qu'il connaissait autrefois si bien mais dont il était désormais dépourvu.

De l'énergon.

Le pirate n'était donc pas humain, et tout comme lui, il était capable de se déplacer à travers un réseau grâce à son esprit.

Sauf que cet énergon… Il n'était pas normal : il semblait frais, neuf, comme s'il avait été fraichement fabriqué, fraichement issu du AllSpark ou de la Matrice du commandement… Ce qui était impossible étant donné que le Cube avait été détruit et que la Matrice était en la possession de Prime.

Incrédule, il continua d'espionner cet étrange intrus mais tout à coup, ce dernier sembla remarquer qu'il était observé car il se retira précipitamment des dossiers du KSI. Cherchant à le poursuivre, Galvatron suivit donc son signal qui remonta dans les réseaux de la ville, mais sa filature s'arrêta net quelque part aux frontières de la mégapole, tandis que l'esprit du hackeur s'éloignait dans les collines alentours de Hong Kong. Quelque chose d'invisible l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, quelque chose de bien plus puissant qu'un pare-feu.

« _C'est l'intégralité de son réseau personnel qui doit être protégé et sécurisé, le rendant impossible à localiser…_ » comprit-il en enregistrant tout de même la signature électrique du mystérieux pirate pour le reconnaitre au cas où il se manifesterait à nouveau.

Il ramena finalement son esprit jusqu'au serveur de KSI Chicago, puis refocalisa son attention sur Joshua qui électrocutait un Brain lui vomissant des insultes.

Galvatron se mit alors à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer, étonné malgré lui : la _graine_ n'était peut-être désormais plus la seule chose qui pourrait lui être utile et cette rencontre avec ce mystérieux pirate chinois – quelle qu'était sa nature - pourrait bien venir bouleverser l'intégralité de ses plans : il existait peut-être bien sur cette fichue planète une nouvelle source d'énergon… Et s'il parvenait à mettre la main dessus, il aurait alors accès à la possibilité de se refaçonner un Spark.

Il pourrait retrouver son total libre arbitre et ne plus être un ensemble de volontés faisant bouger les fils de la marionnette de transformium qui lui servait de corps. S'il parvenait à mettre la main dessus…

…Il pourrait redevenir Megatron.

.

* * *

Ohohoh… Mais que vois-je ? Serait le début d'une entrée en matière dans les évènements AoE ? ;)

Eh oui, Galvatron sera aussi de la partie ! A vos suppositions en ce qui concerne les futurs antagonistes\protagonistes :)

Cynder a élu domicile au Wulong Karst, là où les Autobots recrutent les Dinobots. Sachez en revanche que le film est l'auteur d'une énorme gaffe géographique, car à première vue, le karst et Hong Kong sont tous proches… Eh bien en réalité, des centaines de kilomètres les séparent ! Michael Bay en a décidé ainsi, et comme cette fanfiction est basée sur les films, j'ai donc décidé de respecter cette erreur et de placer Wulong Karst juste à côté de Hong Kong. Un choix assez étrange, c'est vrai… Mais ce sera plus simple comme ça ! ^^

Par ailleurs, Bay a également décidé qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'une zone touristique dans le film : cela explique pourquoi aucun touriste n'était présent lors du crash du vaisseau dans la vallée formée par le karst… Cynder n'a donc non plus jamais été importunée par des touristes s'aventurant dans la vallée ;)

.

Bon, on arrive donc aux évènements AoE, et étant donné que la chronologie n'évoluera probablement plus ( eeeeeh oui :D ), je vais dresser un petit récapitulatif pour vous montrer où on en est :

Cynder à 6 ans : emmenée à White-Block

7 ans : évènements du premier film

9 ans : évènements du deuxième film

10 ans : elle s'échappe de White-Block et est sauvée par Ironhide ( sans qu'au final aucun des deux en ait conscience )

Entre 10 et 11 ans : elle vit à Washington DC.

11 ans et demi : Elle pirate la Maison Blanche et apprend l'existence des Transformers. S'en suit les évènements du troisième film, elle s'introduit dans le NEST et en s'enfuyant récupère le Spark d'Ironhide sans savoir de quoi il s'agit, prend un bateau pour la Chine mais décide de le quitter lors de son escale aux Pays-Bas. Elle commence alors à se rendre en Asie à pieds.

12 ans et demi : elle quitte l'Europe et arrive en Turquie.

Environ 14 ans : elle est en Inde et elle apprend l'existence du KSI. Intriguée, elle décide de se rendre à Hong Kong.

14 ans et demi : elle arrive au Népal et rencontre Argos.

15 ans et demi : arrivée en Chine, elle trouve le bunker au Karst de Wulong.

16 ans : stabilise sa nouvelle vie et commence à effectuer ses recherches sur Attinger, Sean, Simmons, le KSI…

16 ans et demi : pirate le KSI, Galvatron ressent son énergon et suppose qu'une nouvelle source d'énergon existe sur Terre. On entre dans la période du quatrième film.

.

Cynder a donc actuellement 16 ans et demi : elle est presque aussi vieille que Tessa. Voilà ENFIN le OC que je fais évoluer depuis maintenant 14 chapitres ! :D

A l'origine, l'histoire devait commencer en vous plongeant directement dans les évènements Post-AoE, commencer la fanfic du point de vue des Autobots et bien que je sois sûre que cela aurait été beauuuucoup plus rapide, je pense toutefois que Cynder aurait été moins « intéressante ». Sa future rencontre avec les Transformers et Cade ( que j'ai finis d'écrire :D ) vous aurait laissé un peu sceptique puisque vous ne connaitriez pas son histoire, sa façon de voir le monde… Et donc vous n'aurez pas compris la réaction qu'elle aura face à eux ;)

Ensuite, si j'avais choisi de commencer son histoire lorsqu'elle était si jeune, c'était pour son innocence, son inexpérience qui m'a permis de la façonner à travers de dures épreuves. Grâce à ça, j'ai obtenu un point de vue subjectif pas comme les autres, mais c'était justement ce qui m'intéressait : le point de vue que personne n'aurait soupçonné, celui d'un « renégat » du genre humain :) Je voulais que cette fanfiction ne face dans l'apparence, mais dans la psychologie.

L'Histoire va donc pouvoir « commencer » !

A la prochaine, les gens ! Et vivement la suite ! :D

.

 _PS : au fait, j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais si Simmons n'a pas mentionné White-Block dans son livre « Nom de code : Héros » - ce qu'il aurait pu faire étant donné que White-Block est le fondement économique du Secteur 7 -, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un secret gouvernemental : l'Unité servait de couverture pour les transferts de fonds, et notre ancien agent du S7 sait très bien que les histoires d'argents peuvent provoquer des conflits ( je ne suis pas sûre que ça aurait plût aux autres gouvernements du monde ou bien aux citoyens américains de savoir que l'argent versé aux Etats-Unis servait en fait à financer un organisme secret étudiant les extraterrestres… ). Simmons a donc gardé le silence là-dessus par « patriotisme » et a protégé son pays._

 _Re-PS : Tiens, mine de rien, il était long ce chapitre lui aussi ^^' On dirait que je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter d'écrire !_

 _Re-re-PS : Bisous bisous !_


	16. Chap-15 : Rencontre du 5ème type

Hey, je ne suis pas morte ! :D

Désolée, mais j'avais un peu perdu la motiv' ces derniers temps, d'où ces quelques mois d'absence sur le fandom Transformers… J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir l'esprit alors j'en ai profité pour poursuivre un peu mes autres fanfictions. Cependant, j'ai aussi pris le temps de relire « **Vendetta** » pour en corriger les fautes orthographiques, et mine de rien, il y en avait pas mal ! Enfin bon, je suis de retour avec ce 15ème chapitre! :)

Un chapitre qui, d'ailleurs, a été particulièrement difficile à rédiger :

Tout d'abord parce que je voulais définitivement en finir avec les 4 films. Les événements de « l'Age de l'extinction » s'y dérouleront donc et cela permettra à mon histoire de suivre enfin sa propre intrigue…

Ensuite, parce que ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit. J'ai vraiment essayé d'y caser les derniers passages un peu barbants ainsi que comme je le disais au-dessus, les évènements AoE. Pour les même raisons, j'ai décidé de ne pas le scinder en deux… Car à l'origine, ce chapitre aurait dû être bien plus court, mais j'ai délibérément choisi de le rallonger pour qu'il se termine « bien » pour vous :) Vous verrez de vous-même ce que je veux dire ! ;)

Merci beaucoup _crumbleb_ pour ta p'tite review :) ainsi que _grimm-jenn_ pour ton soutient formidable ^^ Bisou aussi _malodrawart_ pour ta review motivante, ton follow et ton fave ! :D

Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre XV : Rencontre du 5ème type**

Elle avait besoin de se défendre. Elle avait besoin de contrer toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser la dominer, pas maintenant… Elle n'avait pas fini le piratage ! Elle avait mal, elle enrageait, elle voulait se rouler en bouler et pleurer, frapper le sol et hurler, indécise et déchirée… Mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas à un instant aussi crucial ou des informations tombaient enfin.

Puisque ses émotions avaient très largement dépassée le seuil du tolérable et que cela lui permettait de se placer en _transe_ , ce fut donc sans hésitation que Cynder utilisa l'énergon en elle pour brider ses émotions et poursuivre son piratage sans que ses sentiments viennent interférer. Elle se concentra et sentit alors ses pensées s'ankyloser, comme si on l'amputait d'une capacité qui ne lui serait pas essentiel pour l'instant, tandis qu'elle se retrouvait dans un état second. L'impression fugace d'oublier quelque chose effleura son esprit, mais elle fut vite remplacée par un froid engourdissant qui stimula ses réflexes et la focalisa sur le moment présent.

Il n'y avait désormais plus de passé, de futur. Il n'y avait plus que le vide là où aurait dû se tenir le flux mouvementé de ses émotions. Il n'y avait qu'elle et son objectif, celui de mener à bien ce hacking et détourner un maximum de données au KSI.

A sa place, il n'y avait plus que ce que la transe avait fait d'elle : une _machine_.

Les dossiers recommencèrent à s'enchainer, les informations à se succéder et elle put se remettre à les trier sans que ses émotions viennent interférer. Privée de repères temporels, elle ne sut combien de temps ses fouilles durèrent… Mais elle cessa brutalement quand quelque chose vint perturber l'équilibre de son environnement virtuel.

Une présence. L'impression d'être épiée. Un intrus.

Quelque chose menaçait de lui faire obstacle. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, elle ne savait pas si cela signifiait qu'elle avait été repéré dans le système… Et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'analyser. Sa réaction fut immédiate, machinale : elle décida de se retirer. Peut-être était-ce une fausse alerte, peut-être n'avait-elle pas été repérée, que cette présence n'était pas hostile et ne menaçait pas son piratage furtif… Mais ainsi en transe, elle n'était pas en état de débattre. Seulement d'agir. Alors Cynder se replia sans demander son reste. Elle avait accumulé beaucoup de données intéressantes, et cela suffisait pour le moment. Inutile de prendre des risques inutiles en s'attardant ici, surtout si elle était peut-être sur le point d'être repérée. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours réessayer plus tard.

Elle ramena alors son esprit vers le Web, quittant le réseau de l'entreprise pour retourner dans celui du bunker et mettre fin au hacking. Elle sentit à nouveau cette mystérieuse présence, comme si cette dernière essayait de la suivre, mais elle ne se fit pas de soucis là-dessus : le réseau du bunker était protégé, et quel qu'était sa nature, elle ne pourrait jamais la suivre et la retracer à travers le karst.

Elle déconnecta alors son esprit des ordinateurs faces à elle, puis tira sur ses mains pour détacher les filaments d'énergon. Elle ne s'attarda pas à les regarder disparaitre et se laissa plutôt tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle avait fini sa mission, le piratage était terminé… Alors elle pouvait retrouver ce qu'elle avait délibérément perdu et quitter cette transe machinale. Doucement, elle relâcha son emprise sur le filet qui bridait ses sentiments, les laissant revenir jusqu'à elle pour se rappeler ce que c'était d'être mortel, ce qu'était la peur, la colère, la douleur…

Mais ce fut le chaos total.

En repoussant ses émotions pour les oublier, elle avait également oublié pourquoi elle avait eu à le faire… Mais ce _détail_ lui revint rapidement : une véritable tornade saisit ses pensées et elle gémit quand ses propres sentiments lui revinrent à la figure avec violence. Elle se rappela alors leur origine, pourquoi cette rage, pourquoi cet effroi, pourquoi ce tourment… Et tandis qu'elle se rappelait de tout ça, elle eut soudain peur de s'y retrouver à nouveau confrontée, d'être à nouveau face à la réalité et retourner affronter tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir lors de son piratage.

Comme l'énergon abondait encore dans son sang et que ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi intenses, elle retourna aussitôt se réfugier dans la transe machinale pour les étouffer et rester loin d'eux, pour se protéger d'eux… Cela ne durait pas éternellement, mais elle voulait pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible loin de la _vérité_.

Ses pensées confuses furent de nouveau anesthésiées, placées sous contrôle, et sa conscience fut soulagée de leur poids. La froideur les remplaça et mécaniquement, la blanche se leva pour aller se poser dans le canapé, oubliant même la blessure à sa main qui continuait de saigner. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de négliger une blessure, même si elle guérissait très vite et qu'une telle plaie aurait cicatrisée d'ici le lendemain…

Sauf que pour le moment, l'urgence n'était pas de se soigner, mais de se préparer à ce qu'elle allait devoir endurer lorsque l'énergon dans son sang se serait dissipé et qu'elle sortirait de cette état second où plus rien ne pouvait véritablement l'atteindre.

.

.

Cynder était allongée sur son habituel sofa. Etendue sur le dos dans toute la longueur du meuble matelassé, une main recouvrait ses yeux tandis que l'autre soutenait sa tête sur l'appui coude et pendait à moitié dans le vide. Elle ne bougeait pas, hormis sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait doucement au gré de ses respirations… Si bien qu'avec cette main qui cachait son regard, il était impossible de dire si elle dormait ou non.

Mais Argos n'était pas dupe.

Dès lors qu'il était rentré de sa promenade et l'avait vu ainsi allongée, il avait immédiatement senti une tension. Leur façon de se comprendre résidait plus dans les gestes que les mots, et il avait aussitôt comprit qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais tâchait de ne pas le montrer. Cette posture, cette nonchalance… Cette façon de se détendre de manière aussi forcée comme pour admettre que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas : ce n'était pas normal.

La jeune fille était tout pour le dogue : elle lui avait permis de prendre un nouveau départ et était à présent la seule chose qui lui restait, la seule cause fidèle pour laquelle il était prêt à se battre. Tout comme elle, il était maladroit dans ses démonstrations d'affection mais n'hésitant pas à consoler son amie, il contourna rapidement les deux autres sofas et grimpa sur celui où elle était couchée. Il se lova contre elle pour lui offrir son corps comme un rempart, un endroit où elle pouvait s'appuyer, reposer en toute confiance ses tourments pour se soulager un peu de leur poids… Mais elle ne réagit même pas. Pas un geste, pas un murmure, pas même une main s'enfouissant dans le pelage de sa crinière… Seulement le silence. Ou presque.

 _Plic… Plic…_

Les bruits humides étaient à intervalles réguliers, et l'odeur du sang qui gouttait pas terre alerta le chien qui redressa la tête pour humer l'air. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup chercher : sur la main de Cynder qui pendait à moitié du canapé, un liquide bleu luminescent s'échappait d'une morsure dans sa paume et happé par la gravité, glissait le long de ses doigts pour terminer goutte par goutte sur le sol bétonné en une petite flaque. Une couleur rouge caractéristique s'y mêlait, preuve que son don avait commencé à perdre en intensité et que son sang commençait à redevenir normal. Cela devait donc faire plusieurs heures qu'elle avait mis fin à son piratage.

Elle ne faisait peut-être que ruminer des pensées, mais inquiété par l'inertie de son amie et l'odeur de sang, le mastiff tibétain laissa échapper un faible aboiement rauque qui résonna doucement dans tout le bunker. Il ne demandait qu'une simple réaction de sa part, afin de le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas mourante ou en danger d'une quelconque manière. Il voulait voir la seule chose capable de le lui confirmer : son regard. Elle le cachait parce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour percer son masque d'indifférence et que, fidèle à elle-même, elle cherchait par reflexe à ne pas le montrer. A ne pas montrer cette faille, cette faiblesse…

Le silence qui suivit l'aboiement fut pesant… Mais la jeune fille accepta la requête du chien et releva à contrecœur sa main pour révéler ses yeux qui brillaient encore un peu malgré la régression progressive de son pouvoir. Egale à elle-même, l'expression de son visage était détendue et n'affichait que l'éternelle impassibilité pour laquelle elle pouvait presque déposer le brevet.

Mais quelque chose était toutefois gênant dans son regard : il était figé, déterminé… Et la lueur meurtrière qu'il hébergeait ne laissait aucun doute.

C'était donc cela qu'elle tentait de réprimer et cacher : une terrible colère.

Argos ne réagit pas face à ce sentiment, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en faisait pas l'objet… Mais en revanche, il s'inquiétait de la voir dans un tel moment de « faiblesse » car tout comme lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Voir son amie ainsi le perturbait et le rendait nerveux… Néanmoins, elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, donc il ne put que s'en contenter et se coller un peu plus à elle pour lui rappeler son soutien sans faille.

Cynder laissa la gravité replacer sa main sur son visage, cachant à nouveau ses yeux. L'énergie bleue dans son sang se dissipait, donc sa capacité à se mettre en transe et à neutraliser ses émotions aussi. Elle avait alors craint de se rappeler pourquoi ses sentiments étaient aussi mouvementés, mais elle n'avait rapidement plus eu le choix puisque il n'y avait plus assez d'énergon dans son corps et elle s'était bientôt retrouvée confrontée à eux.

Elle avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur, qu'elle allait exploser à n'importe quel instant, qu'elle allait se lever et hurler, frapper quelque chose pour le détruire et tenter par n'importe quel moyen de faire jaillir cette haine qui la rongeait afin de s'en débarrasser… Mais rien ne sortait jamais. Et de toute façon, rien ne pouvait sortir : avec sa volonté de ne rien laisser transparaitre aux autres, sa douleur et sa rage ne pouvaient que rester enfermées en elle et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'endurer perpétuellement. C'était le prix à payer pour être forte. C'était le prix du « masque ».

Mais comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans un tel tourbillon émotionel ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué. Il suffisait d'évoquer ce mot cruel qui semblait la suivre et la hanter comme un fantôme depuis son plus jeune âge : la _vérité_. Celle qu'elle présupposait, et celle qui existait déjà.

La vérité sur le KSI, celle qu'elle avait présagé, celle qu'elle avait redouté et qui n'avait fait qu'accroitre un peu plus l'animosité qu'elle portait à l'égard de Joshua Joyce. Car elle n'en avait pas attendu autant de son piratage. Et le pire pour elle, c'était cette frustration de savoir que tout ce qu'elle avait soupçonné était bel et bien vrai… C'était de savoir qu'elle ne se trompait jamais quand elle analysait quelque chose, comme si la possibilité que les choses puissent prendre une autre tournure et s'arranger lui avait été interdit.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait voulu ouvrir les fichiers sur l'entreprise : à l'intérieur de ce réseau privé, dans le tunnel de lumière, les portes qui donnaient accès aux informations étaient toutes comme des coffres forts fermés à double tour. En soi, grâce à l'énergie qu'elle produisait et qui était plus puissante que l'électricité, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à forcer leur ouverture… Mais si elle l'avait fait, le problème aurait été le même qu'à la Maison Blanche et on aurait détecté sa présence intrusive dans des dossiers secrets dont seul Joshua Joyce avait les accréditations. Après toutes ces années de hackings, elle avait beaucoup gagné en expérience et développé ses capacités informatiques. Elle avait donc cherché à trouver une feinte pour ne pas se retrouver confrontée à ce problème, elle avait plutôt observé les « serrures » de ces coffres pour trouver leur forme et les imiter. Elle avait ainsi modelé la structure de son esprit et l'avait fait passer pour les accréditations du chauve, lui assurant un accès sans risque aux données sans être prise pour un intrus.

Elle était donc rentrée sans problème dans les dossiers, d'abord hésitante car ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, puis elle s'était finalement plongée tête la première parmi toutes ces informations pour tenter d'y trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Et c'était là que la vérité avait commencé à éclater, et sa sérénité à dérailler puisque Cynder avait pu confirmer tous ses soupçons :

Tout comme White-Block, le KSI utilisait bel et bien la technologie des extraterrestres pour mettre au point ses propres inventions. Il étudiait les cadavres des Cybertroniens, et les faisait par la suite fondre pour récolter le métal qui les composait et qui n'existait sur Terre que dans d'infimes quantités : le _transformium_ , un métal qui constituait leur « génome », et que Joshua était parvenu à décoder afin de le programmer et le manipuler à sa guise.

Et tout comme White-Block, l'entreprise cherchait à dépasser la technologie mais bien que la jeune hackeuse n'avait vu aucune allusion à des cobayes humains – car tout comme au Secteur 7, ses employés n'avaient aucun contact direct avec du transformium brute -, les Transformers demeuraient tout de même des êtres vivants… Ce qui lui prouvait une fois de plus que peu importe la forme qu'elle prenait, la vie n'avait vraiment aucune valeur aux yeux des hommes.

Une colère sourde s'était alors progressivement fait ressentir par l'ancien sujet n°62, comme une petite flamme attisée qui menaçait de devenir un incendie.

Ce n'était pourtant que le début.

En imitant ainsi les accréditations de Joshua, elle avait accès à absolument tout ce qu'elle désirait et elle ne s'en était pas privée pour fouiller. Elle s'était donc renseignée sur un peu tous les projets de l'entreprise pour savoir à quoi elle pourrait avoir à faire : tout d'abord ses premières expérimentations et inventions telles que des mini-drones, puis ensuite les _Vehicons_ , des reproductions dites « meilleures » des Transformers car d'origines humaines. La plupart d'entre eux était en cours de fabrication en tant que prototypes voués à servir les intérêts du KSI… Mais d'autres étaient toutefois destinés au gouvernement américain.

« _Au gouvernement ? Qu'est-ce que le gouvernement vient faire là-dedans ?_ » s'était-elle demandée avec incrédulité en ouvrant le dossier « Vent de Cimetière ».

Elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner ce qu'il l'attendait dans ce dossier, et elle n'aurait jamais pu non plus y être préparée… Car à l'instant même où elle comprit ce qu'il contenait, elle avait senti quelque chose en elle basculer, se réveiller. Quelque chose dont elle avait oublié l'intensité après ces cinq années exilée des Etats-Unis : la puissance de son ressentiment à l'égard des hommes. La profondeur où il s'était ancré en elle, son origine… Car ce fut précisément à cet instant là que ses émotions l'avaient envahi et réanimé en son être une haine sans pareil.

Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses… Mais cette fois ci, il avait carrément forcé le destin.

Bien que le dossier sur cette petite organisation militaire affiliée à la CIA n'était pas très complet et semblait n'avoir été rédigée qu'à seule fin de laisser une preuve de son existence, ce qu'elle y avait lu avait manqué de la faire tomber de sa chaise et rompre la connexion entre son cerveau et le réseau.

« _Harold Attinger_ »

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien ce nom qui était apparu en tête de liste des membres composant ce « Vent de Cimetière ».

Bien que l'énergon optimisait ses réflexes et ses pensées, le choc et la surprise de tomber ainsi sur ce nom sans s'y attendre l'avait tétanisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait eu l'impression de s'être pris une claque monumentale, et il lui avait fallu de longues minutes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait bel et bien de découvrir : ainsi, le grisonnant travaillait toujours pour la CIA et pire, possédait encore sa petite milice privée qui visiblement était devenue bien plus. Renommée _Vent de Cimetière_ , elle était désormais une nouvelle branche pour l'agence de renseignement, celle vouée à l'extermination des derniers Transformers sur Terre.

Pour la blanche et sa vendetta, cette découverte était trop belle pour être vraie… Mais aussi insupportable à savoir : Attinger était lié au KSI désormais, et bien que cela lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent la possibilité de retrouver enfin sa trace malgré le fait qu'elle n'était plus sur le continent américain, l'homme avait tout de même conclu un nouveau pacte et ça, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. D'après le contrat que Joyce et lui avait signé, il lui livrait les corps des Transformers traqués par la Vent de Cimetière pour en récupérer le transformium, et en contrepartie, l'entreprise lui fournissait des gadgets, des drones, des inventions dues à l'étude de ce métal extraterrestre… Ainsi que bientôt, des prototypes militaires de Vehicons.

Exactement les mêmes schémas et ambitions qu'à White-Block.

ça ne s'arrêtait pourtant pas là : bien que le dossier présentait des zones d'ombres sur lesquelles seul Joshua Joyce devait connaitre la vérité, il était question d'une _Graine_ … Elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était apparemment la pièce maitresse de leur pacte, leur monnaie d'échange dont le prix possédait plus de sept chiffres : Attinger le lui apporterait, et Joshua lui offrirait en échange cinq millions de dollars issus des actions de la compagnie…

Ce qui conforta un peu plus Cynder que tout, absolument tout dans ce monde d'humains, était une question d'argent.

S'en avait été trop pour elle. Trop pour contrôler tout son dégout à l'égard des hommes, toute cette rage et sa soif de vengeance fraichement réveillée. Trop pour la supporter et tenter de faire comme si ça ne l'affectait pas. Elle avait donc utilisé l'énergon dans son sang pour canaliser et réprimer ses émotions et ainsi lui permettre de ne pas s'égarer dans son piratage. La transe avait fait basculer son esprit dans un vide machinal, et elle avait pu replonger le nez dans ses recherches, en quête de la moindre information qu'elle pourrait utiliser et retourner contre ses ennemis. Elle s'était renseignée sur les Vehicons de type « militaire » qui semblaient intéresser vivement la CIA, puis avait étudié plus en profondeur les fichiers de Vent de Cimetière…

Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vienne effleurer son esprit.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir de quoi il s'agissait et elle avait réagi instinctivement. Elle n'avait que ressenti l'impression fugace d'une présence, comme si on l'observait. Peut-être s'était-elle fait repérer, alors fuir et quitter le réseau s'était présenté comme une priorité. Son intrusion n'avait pourtant pas été signalée et les firewalls n'avaient pas réagi lorsqu'elle les avait refranchit pour retourner sur le Web de la mégapole.

Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver cela étrange mais maintenant que ses émotions étaient revenues, elle trouvait cela assez bizarre… M'enfin, « bizarre » mais pas « préoccupant ».

La hackeuse ne s'était estimée en sécurité que lorsqu'elle avait quitté le tunnel de lumière et qu'elle s'était déconnectée du réseau de Hong Kong… Et elle se tenait dans ce canapé depuis, à attendre que s'épuise l'énergon dans son sang et que cela ne lui permette plus de contrôler ses émotions mouvementées. En même temps, cela faisait tout de même un an qu'elle ratissait difficilement les tréfonds d'Internet en quête d'informations… Et en découvrir autant en si peu de temps avait eu de quoi la chambouler.

Attinger était donc à présent lié au KSI, et entendre enfin quelque chose à son sujet après tant de temps à fouiner inutilement lui avait rappelé toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard et l'avait attisée. Cherchant peut-être à se justifier une telle rage, les souvenirs de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu par sa faute étaient remontés des tréfonds de sa mémoire pour la hanter comme s'ils dataient de la veille, et vint avec eux la chose la plus fondamentale à son existence : sa soif de vengeance. L'irrépressible besoin de prendre sa revanche sur lui. La nécessité de le voir mourir de ses propres mains. Le plaisir de le voir agoniser à ses pieds en se noyant dans son propre sang. La justice, enfin. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait.

Puisque ce vieux grisonnant avait passé un contrat avec Joshua, cela réduisait considérablement les difficultés entre elle et son objectif visant à le retrouver et tuer… Il lui semblait même que désormais, elle effleurait du doigt son but.

Et c'était terriblement excitant.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle le tuerait, lui et Sean, seulement lorsqu'elle mettrait fin à son exil et rentrerait en Amérique… Sauf qu'à présent, cela promettait d'arriver plus tôt que prévu en ce qui concernait Attinger : elle avait l'occasion de mettre un terme à son existence ainsi qu'à son nouvel « associé »… Car en effet, un jour où l'autre, ces deux-là se rendraient forcément en Chine dans le cadre de leur partenariat et elle saurait alors où les trouver : ici, à Hong Kong, au KSI Chinese Facility. Ils seraient alors tous les deux hors du territoire américain, sur un terrain où elle avait l'avantage de ne pas être recherchée et où elle pourrait les éliminer sans que l'on ne vienne la soupçonner. Elle n'avait à présent qu'à simplement surveiller les voyages aériens perpétrés au nom de l'entreprise, puis préparer un plan pour leur faire la peau sans non plus y laisser la sienne - il était tout de même impensable de mourir avant d'avoir mené à bien sa vendetta et de s'être aussi occupée de Sean !

Après ces cinq années exilée des Etats-Unis, elle était devenue plus forte, plus intelligente et plus aguerrie. Son corps s'était endurci et étant pratiquement adulte, elle pouvait désormais l'exploiter au maximum de son potentiel. Elle pourrait se battre à son meilleur niveau, et elle avait maintenant la force de braver tous les obstacles qui oseraient venir se dresser entre elle et son objectif : mettre un terme à la vie de ceux qui avaient pourri la sienne et avaient fait d'elle la « chose » qu'elle était devenue après son passage à White-Block.

Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait même faire d'une pierre deux coups puisque le PDG chauve faisait désormais la paire avec le grisonnant : il lui évoquait bien trop les scientifiques de l'Unité pour qu'elle se permette de l'épargner, et à ses yeux le monde n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau White-Block. Lui aussi, elle l'éliminerait.

Et quand enfin, _enfin_ , elle les aurait tués, il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'à retourner en Amérique pour retrouver Sean et terminer sa vengeance.

Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tuer celui qui était à l'origine de tout ça, celui qui avait irrémédiablement fait basculer sa vie : son père.

.

* * *

.

Cynder ne voulait pas agir sous le coup de l'impulsion, sans réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de décision imprudente, construire un plan alors que ses esprits étaient embrouillés par ses sentiments encore confus. Elle savait comment gérer ses émotions mais là, et face aux informations auxquelles elle avait été confrontée si brutalement, elle avait tout de même besoin de digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le KSI et Attinger, de mieux les analyse, de se calmer et retrouver un point de vue complètement objectif qui ne nuirait pas à ses jugements pour l'inciter à la précipitation. Toutes ces nouvelles données lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet et l'avaient rendue impatiente de passer enfin à l'action, mais elle savait parfaitement bien que l'impatience était source d'erreurs et qu'elle se devait – aussi difficile et désagréable que ça pouvait être - de garder sa tête et son sang-froid.

Elle avait donc passée les jours suivants en se déconnectant totalement du réseau de Hong Kong, se coupant volontairement du monde en se cloitrant au fin fond du Karst de Wulong. Sa haine fraichement réveillée devait s'apaiser et retourner sous son contrôle, tout comme l'excitation qui la rongeait maintenant que sa quête de revanche avait fait un bond en avant.

Elle devait donc faire une pause dans ses recherches et respirer un peu, histoire de calmer le feu brulant de la vengeance qui la consumait.

Le temps était lourd en ce moment, légèrement pluvieux, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sortir pour chasser. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, et comme le fond de l'air n'était pas frais, elle trouva le courage de quitter un peu les murs protecteurs et rassurants de la forteresse qu'était le bunker.

Le contexte de la chasse changea son humeur, expulsant les pensées superflues et lui permettant ainsi de se vider efficacement la tête. Devenue prédatrice, elle chercha à prendre de la hauteur et se hissa dans un arbre dont le feuillage peu épais ne gênait pas son champ de vision mais l'abritait assez bien du léger rideau de pluie. Elle s'accroupit sur les branches, cherchant une position stable et qui lui permettrait de pouvoir guetter à la fois le ciel et les environs terrestres, puis elle commença alors à patienter, à l'affût de la moindre proie.

Une heure passa ainsi, alors qu'elle avait activé son don pour que ses muscles aient un apport d'énergie et supportent aussi longtemps une telle pose - bien que cela eut pour prix de la rendre encore plus sensible à la température de l'air. Ses yeux bleus luminescents surveillaient attentivement les mouvements autour d'elle. Elle étudiait les fluctuations du vent et les odeurs qu'il portait, tandis que parfois de légères bourrasques faisaient voler ses longs cheveux blancs qui retombaient dans son dos.

Quand enfin quelque chose fit bruisser les hautes herbes quelques mètres plus bas, elle saisit la crosse d'un de ses Beretta et le sortit de sa main droite - sa main par défaut lorsqu'elle n'utilisait qu'une arme - pour se préparer à tirer. Le gibier était hors de vue, mais ses petits pas feutrés le trahissaient et la chasseuse se concentra sur ce son, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle cherchait à deviner où se situait sa cible. Son cerveau commença ses calculs, réunissant les paramètres de ce que ses sens lui apprenaient et dont il pouvait tirer quelque chose, et des lignes semblèrent soudain se former dans l'espace, fruits de ses analyses lui indiquant où tirer. Elle aligna donc son arme avec l'une d'entre elles, habituée à se fier à ces matérialisations imaginaires… Puis elle fit feu sans ressentir le besoin de se remettre en question.

Après tout, elle aurait eu tort de le faire car la balle fit mouche sans surprise, tuant sa proie sur le coup. La blanche redescendit de l'arbre et ramena une sorte de faisan jusqu'au bunker où elle entreprit de le vider, avant de l'emballer et le ranger dans le mini-frigo qu'elle avait installé dans la grande salle. Elle ne prenait pas le risque de faire cuire ses repas à même le bunker à cause des émanations de fumée qui pourrait trahir sa localisation, et comme dehors le temps n'était pas favorable pour un feu de camp, elle avait pour cela acheté ce petit réfrigérateur qu'elle avait relié au système électrique de l'édifice pour pouvoir conserver les gibiers qu'elle n'avait pas encore cuits. Le porter de la ville jusqu'au karst avait été une véritable épreuve, mais ça en avait valu la peine.

Puisque ce faisan venait enrichir un peu ses maigres réserves de nourriture, elle attrapa sans remord une des dernières conserves qu'elle avait encore en stock et se remplit l'estomac avec. Tandis qu'elle finissait de manger, son regard se promenait distraitement dans l'immense salle, s'arrêtant d'abord sur Argos qui était allongé dans le canapé et faisait une petite sieste, puis enfin sur son poste de travail.

Sa simple vue bouscula un peu son équilibre émotionnel : la dernière fois qu'elle avait touché à un ordinateur, ça avait été pour pirater le KSI et les découvertes qu'elle y avait faites l'avaient sérieusement chamboulée… Et elle savait que si elle retournait dans le réseau de l'entreprise, ce serait pour retourner affronter de nouveau de nouvelles vérités. Au détail près que cette fois-ci, elle était prête psychologiquement à ce qu'il pouvait l'attendre. C'était bien pour reprendre en main ses esprits qu'elle avait passé ces derniers jours dans l'inactivité la plus profonde…

Mais maintenant, il était temps de passer à l'action. Attinger et Joyce viendraient bien un jour à Hong Kong, et elle se devait à présent de veiller au grain ainsi que se consacrer à l'élaboration d'un plan : le plan qui leur offrirait la mort la plus équitable, aussi lente et douloureuse que ses quatre années qu'il lui avait fait passer à agoniser dans une cellule…

Quand elle repensait à l'ineffaçable souvenir de la mort d'Eddy, et se remémorait toujours en premier de l'immense soulagement qui l'avait traversé en comprenant qu'il ne se relèverait plus jamais… Mais aussi au plaisir qu'elle avait pris en le voyant agoniser dans son propre sang.

 **« Elle ne devrait plus tarder… »**

Bon sang, que cette revanche avait été délicieuse… Ce pur moment de justice qui s'en était suivi lorsqu'elle avait retourné ses propres mots contre lui.

Elle avait hâte de faire de même avec Attinger, et elle s'imaginait déjà mutiler son corps à coups de couteau pour lui offrir une interminable agonie. Elle s'imaginait déjà le regarder impassiblement les yeux dans les yeux, alors qu'il implorerait son pardon jusqu'à son dernier soupir…

Cynder réalisa soudain que, rien qu'à ces quelques pensées funestes, elle s'enlisait dans un bien étrange état de béatitude… Alors elle secoua la tête et tâcha de sortir de se reconnecter avec le monde réel.

Après tout, elle était pour le moment bien loin de pouvoir passer à l'acte.

Puisqu'il lui fallait bien commencer quelque part, elle s'assit sur sa chaise et s'installa face aux six écrans, prête à exploiter et transformer l'énergon qui parcourait encore ses veines après sa chasse. Dans un mouvement devenu mécanique, elle avança vers sa bouche l'une de ses mains pour y mordre et faire jaillir son sang…

…Mais une intuition stoppa brusquement son mouvement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, tandis que le temps sembla tout à coup ralentir et qu'une intense concentration monopolisa chaque parcelle de son être. Un silence de mort l'enveloppa soudainement, et seuls les battements de son cœur résonnèrent dans ses oreilles et ses tempes comme un compte à rebours.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ » songea-t-elle en se relevant de sa chaise et en se demandant d'où lui venait une telle impression.

Elle quitta son poste de travail et s'avança prudemment dans la grande salle, comme si elle redoutait qu'une menace surgisse tout à coup, et elle fut doublement prudente quand elle vit le chien sur le canapé redresser brusquement la tête et les oreilles, ayant également perçu quelque chose.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

L'instant présent lui parut interminable, et pourtant à peines quelques secondes s'écoulèrent entre cette soudaine intuition et la manifestation de son origine qu'il lui fit comprendre qu'une fois de plus, elle ne s'était pas trompée : tout d'abord, une onde sonore traversa la pièce, légère, presque imperceptible comme un écho lointain. Le bruit était sourd, mais elle n'eut pas davantage le temps de l'analyser ou de se poser des questions car…

… _BOUM !_

Une nouvelle onde traversa la pièce, mais avec cette fois ci la violence d'une énorme détonation : elle fit vibrer l'air et secoua le bunker tout entier qui n'avait pas été conçu pour résister à des bombardements, faisant trembler les parois nues de la grande salle.

« _C'est quoi ça ?!_ » s'étonna-t-elle mentalement en jetant un œil au plafond pour s'assurer qu'aucune stalactite ne menaçaient de se décrocher.

Les vibrations étaient telles qu'elle les ressentait même dans sa cage thoracique, affolant son cœur. Face à cette situation, elle se projeta aussitôt en situation de combat, faisant taire sa surprise et sa panique tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait afin de chercher plus de stabilité et tenir ses muscles en tension pour qu'ils soient prêts à réagir. Argos aboya et quitta précipitamment le sofa pour venir se coller à elle, aussi perdu qu'elle mais tout autant sur le qui-vive.

Etait-ce un tremblement de terre ? Même si elle n'en avait jamais connu, elle n'en avait pourtant pas l'impression : la terrible sonorité était arrivée très brutalement et à présent, elle s'estompait lentement comme si son origine pouvait se mouvoir et s'éloignait dans le karst…

Les ampoules au plafond défaillirent sous l'intensité des vibrations, puis la lumière s'éteignit en les plongeant dans le noir total d'où perçait seulement le regard lumineux et concentrée de l'adolescente qui ne se laissa pas prendre au dépourvu. Les secousses cessèrent alors en un interminable decrescendo, et le silence revint finalement avant une dernière et lointaine détonation.

Après de longues et pénibles minutes à patienter en vue d'une « réplique » de cet étrange et soudain phénomène, la blanche comprit que ce dernier avait pris définitivement fin et elle s'autorisa donc à baisser sa garde et relâcher ses muscles pour se redresser. Elle était toutefois encore bien surprise : elle était dans les recoins d'un karst relativement peu fréquenté, et le vacarme qui l'avait secoué n'avait rien de naturel… Alors que s'était-il passé ?

Elle mourrait d'envie de répondre à cette question et d'éclaircir un peu cette situation qui bousculait ainsi son équilibre de vie, mais elle devrait patienter car il lui fallait justement d'abord penser au soin de cet _équilibre_. Elle était actuellement prisonnière de l'obscurité la plus totale, et elle ne serait pas capable de faire grand-chose de productif dans cette situation…

Privée de repères mais pas complètement impotente, Cynder s'avança à l'aveuglette jusqu'à son poste de travail où elle entreprit de fouiller les tiroirs en quête d'une quelconque source de lumière.

A peine s'accroupit-elle pour en ouvrir un qu'elle sentit la fourrure d'Argos l'effleurer et son imposante masse s'agiter intensément autour d'elle. Le pauvre dogue s'était toujours fait un devoir de la protéger mais il n'avait rien pu faire pendant que le sol avait ainsi remué sous ses pattes. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle dans le noir, incapable de savoir si elle allait bien, et les seules choses qu'il devait discerner d'elle étaient son odeur et ses yeux luminescents… Se retrouver ainsi dans la plus profonde des incapacités le rendait terriblement nerveux.

\- Hey, je suis là mon grand… souffla-t-elle doucement en passant une main sur la première surface duveteuse à sa portée, sans doute issue de sa crinière vu l'épaisseur du pelage. Je suis là, je vais bien…

Elle sentit aussitôt le chien tibétain se calmer à l'écoute de sa voix sereine, et elle put se reconcentrer sur ses fouilles. Quand ses mains se refermèrent enfin sur une lampe de poche, elle alluma aussitôt son faisceau pour tout d'abord constater que les écrans d'ordinateur sur le bureau s'étaient renversés à cause des vibrations. Elle soupira de soulagement en remarquant tout de même que rien n'avait été cassé, et elle les remit en place avant de braquer la lampe sur le plafond et les ampoules éteintes qui d'ordinaire assuraient continuellement l'éclairage de toutes les salles du bunker.

\- Coupure de courant…

La jeune fille grimaça intérieurement sur ce constat, puis emprunta dans la foulée le tunnel pour se rendre dans la petite pièce gérant l'électricité du bâtiment souterrain, suivie de près par le mastiff.

La pièce étant elle aussi plongée dans le noir, la première chose sur laquelle se posèrent ses yeux quand elle ouvrit la porte fut l'espèce de _réservoir_ d'énergon trouvé au NEST et qu'elle avait rangé dans un recoin. La douce couleur bleue qu'il irradiait ressortait à cause de l'obscurité, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa simple vue. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était autant attachée à cet objet, mais elle ne pouvait l'expliquer que par le mystère qui l'entourait : il renfermait indéniablement de l'énergon, mais la question était de savoir s'il était d'origine humaine ou extraterrestre… Ainsi que son utilité.

« _J'espère que j'aurais une réponse un jour…_ »

Se rappelant de la situation, Cynder tâcha de se reconcentrer et redirigea son attention dans la petite pièce. Elle y avait rangé la lampe sur trépieds qu'elle avait acheté à Hong Kong, alors elle n'hésita pas à la ressortir pour enfin pouvoir retrouver une vision décente. Quand son large faisceau engloba l'espace d'une lumière blanche et puissante, le dogue put enfin se détendre en voyant que son amie allait parfaitement bien et cette dernière observa son environnement. Le fouillis des innombrables fils électriques tapissant le sol ressortit aussitôt, ainsi que les vieilles machines gérant les flux d'électricités qui étaient surement à l'origine de la coupure de courant, ayant eu du mal à supporter les secousses issues des étranges détonations.

\- Bon, voyons voir… murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur elles pour tenter de les relancer.

.

* * *

.

Au final, il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour enfin ramener l'électricité dans l'édifice. Même avec son talent inné pour la mécanique et l'électronique, la tâche n'avait pas été simple et elle s'impatientait de plus en plus de pouvoir enfin sortir et comprendre ce qui était à l'origine de ces pseudo tremblements de terre.

Dès que les lumières se rallumèrent et qu'elle eut fait le tour des salles pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait à nouveau correctement, elle effleura machinalement les Beretta à ses cuisses pour se rassurer et retourna à la salle principale pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Elle avait toujours un peu d'énergon dans ses veines pour lui donner de la force, mais elle n'en avait même plus besoin pour ouvrir la lourde porte métallique : la rouille entravant la poignée en forme de volant s'était progressivement estompée au fil des ouvertures, et n'importe qui pouvait désormais l'ouvrir. Elle n'était toutefois pas inquiète : personne ne venait dans ce coin du karst, et les chances que quelqu'un parvienne à trouver l'une des trois entrées menant au bunker relevaient du miracle.

Ce fut donc le regard encore luminescent que la blanche emprunta le passage, suivie par Argos qui ne voulait plus la lâcher d'une semelle. La frayeur causée par les tremblements et la coupure de courant semblait avoir réanimé son caractère protecteur : leur nouvelle vie sédentaire et sereine le lui avait progressivement fait perdre, probablement parce qu'il n'avait plus eu besoin de la protéger des étrangers et des menaces depuis qu'ils habitaient le bunker abandonné… Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'à présent le chien verrait le danger partout et ne lui redonnerait pas un peu d'espace avant un bon moment.

La lumière du soleil apparut finalement au bout de la grotte, et tous deux en sortirent pour constater qu'un fin rideau de pluie s'abattait toujours sur la vallée.

\- Allons jeter un œil… proposa-t-elle en s'aventurant hors de la caverne.

Elle ignorait ce qui avait été à l'origine d'un vacarme capable de faire ainsi trembler le sol, mais elle avait la certitude qu'il avait traversé Wulong Karst pour finalement s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Elle commença donc à marcher en direction du fin fond du site géologique… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise soudainement.

Au loin, se dressant derrière les falaises façonnées par l'érosion, un épais nuage prenait naissance. Et vu le temps, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un incendie ou d'un quelconque phénomène naturel.

Cynder sentit aussitôt l'adrénaline procurée par l'énergon devenir un peu plus insistante, alors qu'elle se préparait psychologiquement à toute éventualité. Elle ignorait ce qu'il y avait là-bas, et ses instincts lui disaient d'être prudente au cas où elle se retrouverait confrontée à quelque chose d'hostile…

Son regard continua de se promener sur le paysage, et quand il se posa sur l'immense sillon de terre retournée qui parcourait la vallée, elle comprit enfin ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Un crash... Un avion ou un truc dans le genre a dû s'écraser ici.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle en avaient déduit. Les tremblements qui avaient secoué le bunker avaient en fait dû résulter de l'impact de l'engin lors de son atterrissage en catastrophe.

Face à cette forme d'intrusion sur son « territoire », elle n'hésita pas et se mit en marche vers les émanations de fumée, ressentant le besoin d'en connaitre l'origine. Elle et Argos suivirent donc les sillons de terre retournée, et quand ils arrivèrent au détour d'une des falaises, l'adolescente se jeta aussitôt contre ses parois lorsqu'elle vit un morceau de métal apparaitre au loin dans son champ de vision. Interprétant le geste furtif et prudent de son amie, le dogue en fit autant.

Ils étaient arrivés au fin fond du karst, et par conséquent au lieu du crash.

« _Si c'est un avion de ligne, je suis fichue..._ » réalisa-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude, peinée à la simple idée de devoir quitter son chez-elle. « _Les secours et les autorités locales viendront ici, et je ne serais plus libre d'aller et venir comme bon me semble sans me faire repérer. Il faudra que je me tire d'ici pendant quelques temps... Peut-être même pour toujours_ »

Peu engageant, mais nécessaire. Si Wulong Karst devenait en effet trop fréquenté, il était évident que l'on découvrirait à un moment ou un autre que quelqu'un vivait ici. Il lui faudrait alors tirer un trait sur sa vie au bunker. Il était inutile de prier que le crash d'un avion de ligne passe inaperçu, mais elle pouvait toujours espérer qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose. Et de préférence, quelque chose dont la disparition ne serait pas remarqué, comme pourquoi pas un vieux satellite…

Devant bien se risquer à vérifier à un moment ou un autre, elle sortit sa tête et observa les lieux…

…Et fut bien surprise.

Ce n'était pas un avion de ligne. Et à vrai dire, elle ne connaissait pas d'engins sur Terre avec un tel design… Et une telle taille.

« _Alors il n'est pas terrestre_ » comprit-elle, pragmatisme oblige.

Un vaisseau. Un putain de vaisseau extraterrestre venait de s'écraser ici. Elle avait toujours été douée pour s'attirer les foudres de la loi de Murphy, mais là, cette dernière avait frappé fort.

« _Eh bien, au moins il y a beaucoup plus de chances pour que ce crash passe inaperçu puisque cet avion-là n'est pas répertorié !_ » songea avec optimisme la jeune fille en s'avançant prudemment.

Elle s'approcha de l'immense appareil et Argos la suivit de près, reproduisant chacun de ses déplacements furtifs. S'agissait-il d'une navette Autobot ou Decepticon ? Dans le fond, elle s'en fichait pas mal... Elle n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à un groupe comme à un autre. La seule chose qu'elle avait actuellement en tête c'était que cet Autobot, Sentinel Prime, avait saccagé la base militaire du NEST – bien évidement au moment où elle s'y était introduite - et elle n'avait aucun mal non plus à se rappeler de tous les méfaits réalisés par les Decepticons dont elle avait eu vent.

Tout ce qui lui importait réellement, c'était de savoir qu'un Autobot comme un Decepticon était parfaitement capable de la tuer. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin que ça. Donc elle savait par conséquent qu'au moindre signe de vie, elle devrait se cacher ou déguerpir en vitesse.

Mais comme rien ne bougeait hormis le mouvement ascensionnel de la fumé s'extirpant des entrailles de l'OVNI, elle quitta ce dernier des yeux et décrivit un peu plus les lieux qui l'entouraient : des arbres étaient en feu, certains avaient été arrachés et d'autres encore semblaient avoir été… écrasés.

« _Où plutôt piétinés…_ » remarqua-t-elle en apercevant sur le sol d'énormes empruntes de pieds qui marquaient la terre.

Cela la fit brièvement réfléchir sur la taille que devait faire un Cybertronien, elle qui n'en avait jamais vu en face… Il était vrai qu'ils étaient capables de se changer en machines terrestres pour se camoufler, donc pas conséquent, certains devaient avoir la masse d'un ordinateur et d'autre d'un énorme camion. Ce qui ne la rassura pas beaucoup sur leur compte.

Cet endroit ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille, et le vaisseau n'avait pas seulement dû s'écraser : après tout le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour relancer le courant dans le bunker et venir jusqu'ici, les géants de métal avaient dû s'extirper de l'engin, se bagarrer à en juger l'état de cette partie du karst, puis décamper… Pour qu'ils l'abandonnent ainsi, ils avaient dû le juger désormais inutilisable.

Elle arriva bientôt à la hauteur de la navette spatiale, et elle s'arrêta aux pieds de ce qui ressemblait à une rampe menant à ce que l'on pouvait au mieux comparer à un accès grand ouvert sur l'intérieur… et qui l'invitait presque à entrer.

« _Tentant…_ » avoua-t-elle.

La blanche se mordilla la lèvre. Son instinct de survie lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais une occasion comme celle-ci ne devait pas être ignorée. Peut-être que les autorités locales finiraient par découvrir ce vaisseau et le démonteraient pour l'étudier… Et il y avait peut-être des choses à l'intérieur qui seraient susceptibles de l'intéresser.

« _L'énergie qui coule en ce moment même dans mes veines est issue de cette civilisation extraterrestre… Il y a peut-être des chances pour que j'en apprenne plus la concernant !_ »

Malgré les informations qui fuyaient de temps en temps sur Internet, la plupart des renseignements concernant les aliens étaient étouffés et bien gardés par les gouvernements… Donc autant dire qu'elle avait face à elle l'occasion unique d'en apprendre plus sur eux – et peut-être ainsi sur elle-même – sans avoir à prendre le risque de pirater le serveur d'un organisme gouvernemental.

La seule chose qui pouvait lui faire obstacle, c'était son incertitude quant au véritable abandon de l'appareil : rien ne lui assurait l'impossible retour de ses propriétaires. Son instinct de survie le lui suggérait principalement en lui disant de rentrer tout de suite au bunker, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. C'est vrai, peut-être allaient-ils revenir…

Mais dans ce cas, elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

N'ayant pas le temps d'hésiter si elle voulait vraiment aller jeter un œil, Cynder s'avança donc résolument jusqu'à l'entrée alors qu'Argos avait compris ses intentions et avait décidé de marcher devant elle pour ouvrir la voie au cas où il y aurait un danger. Elle soupira intérieurement, touchée une fois de plus par sa loyauté, puis le suivit en entrant à son tour dans le vaisseau.

Si la volonté de ne jamais rien laisser paraitre de ses émotions n'était pas autant enracinée en elle, l'adolescente aurait écarquillé de grands yeux : l'omniprésence du métal autour d'elle avait de quoi la dépayser. _Démesuré_ était un bien piètre mot pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait, et bien qu'elle était grande pour ses presque dix-sept ans, elle prit conscience que sa taille était ridiculement petite face à celle de ces aliens… Bien que quand on observait mieux l'agencement de l'OVNI, ce dernier ne devait pas être si grand que ça à l'échelle des Transformers.

La visibilité était mauvaise, mais de faibles éclairages au plafond avaient survécus au crash et lui assuraient un minimum de luminosité. Des flashs et des grésillements animaient également à leur manière l'espace vide et sans vie de cet environnement, et l'exploratrice improvisée s'enfonça donc un peu plus dans les entrailles de l'engin.

.

* * *

.

Depuis combien de temps explorait-elle chaque recoin de ce vaisseau ? Elle-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle se doutait qu'il devait faire nuit dehors. L'énergon dans son sang s'était finalement dissipé et ne lui assurait plus aucun soutient musculaire si le besoin de fuir se présentait, mais comme les heures passaient et qu'aucun extraterrestre n'avait encore déboulé, son instinct de survie avait cessé de lui mettre la pression et l'avait laissé tranquille. Finalement, peut-être que les Cybertroniens avaient vraiment abandonné le vaisseau et ne comptaient pas y revenir...

Elle s'attarda donc beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu… Mais elle n'avait jusque-là rien trouvé de bien intéressant. Elle était passée devant ce qui ressemblait à des cages éventrées – peut-être que ce bâtiment était en fait une prison – mais elle avait passé son chemin, toujours suivie de près par le mastiff noir et feu.

Cynder fouinait par conséquent un peu partout, et elle finit par se faufiler dans une pièce reculée qui devait servir de débarra à en juger le fouillis d'objets qui la meublait et dont elle était incapable d'expliquer l'utilité. Des sortes de containers étaient accrochées aux murs à la manière de tiroirs ou de caisses, et comme c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des rangements depuis le début de son exploration, elle décida d'aller y jeter un œil.

\- Je vais voir ! fit-elle en se tournant vers Argos.

Elle se désigna du pouce puis montra ensuite l'endroit surélevé où elle voulait se rendre et qui serrait inaccessible pour lui. Interprétant ses gestes, l'animal comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas la suivre et s'assit en se mettant au garde à vous, ne relâchant pas sa vigilance. Elle commença donc à escalader habilement les plaques de métal qui constituaient le mur en se sentant toujours aussi ridiculement petite dans cet univers gigantesque… Mais une fois arrivée au niveau des fameux rangements, elle se posta sur leur rebord et fut confrontée à un spectacle bien décevant : des morceaux d'acier sans queue ni tête emplissaient complètement les conteneurs à la manière d'une poubelle.

« _Super, encore une salle au trésor…_ » songea-t-elle ironiquement en laissant s'attarder son regard sur le contenu des bennes. « _A croire qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse m'être utile à bord de cette fichue carlingue !_ »

Elle soupira et commença à détourner les yeux pour se préparer à redescendre… Quand tout à coup, un semblant de cohérence ressortit à travers ce fouillis digne d'une décharge. Intriguée, l'adolescente fléchit alors les genoux et se laissa tomber dans l'énorme casier, s'approchant de ce qui avait attiré son attention en marchant maladroitement sur les autres morceaux. S'aidant de ses autres sens, elle promena une main sur la large surface métallique en question pour tenter de mieux comprendre ce qui l'avait interpellé.

« _On dirait presque un visage…_ » pensa-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes d'étude tactile.

En effet, elle sentait sous ses paumes la structure d'une pommette, d'un nez, d'une arcade sourcilière…

Fidèle à son pragmatisme, un éclair de lucidité la frappa et un soupçon d'horreur eut le temps de lui traverser l'esprit avant d'être remplacé par son instinct de survie, qui se réveilla brutalement et la fit bondir en arrière par réflexe.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à un visage : c'était un visage. Cette disposition de pièces d'acier, ces formes, et même ces deux optiques éteintes qui ainsi positionnés, évoquaient deux yeux…

La chose en face d'elle n'était en fait nul autre qu'une authentique tête d'extraterrestre.

Se laissant peu à peu gagner par l'anxiété, la blanche prit un peu plus de recul et tandis que son regard se promenait sur le restant des pièces métalliques remplissant l'énorme casier, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait en fait de bras, de têtes, de morceaux visiblement anatomiques qui étaient « rangés » ici. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson en songeant à la nature cadavérique des morceaux sur laquelle elle marchait, mais elle se rassura et retrouva bien vite son calme en se rappelant que ce qu'il y avait sous ces pieds était parfaitement mort donc inoffensif.

Cynder sentit un étrange sentiment naître au creux de son ventre face à ce constat : elle ne pensait pas que les Transformers étaient en fait aussi humanoïdes… C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi confrontée à ces êtres venus de l'espace, mais elle préférait de loin cette rencontre morbide à celle en face à face avec un individu en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et donc parfaitement à même de la tuer.

Se faisant finalement à sa situation, elle la dépassa pour se poser la question la plus légitime dans un tel contexte : pour quelle raison tous ces « membres » étaient rangés ici, comme des souvenirs à ne pas jeter ?

« _Quand on y pense, le seul genre de souvenirs issus d'êtres vivants et que l'on peut prendre la peine de conserver, ce sont les trophées de chasse…_ »

Le souvenir des cages qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt lui revint aussitôt en mémoire et elle ne se sentit qu'à peine déglutir tandis qu'elle prenait conscience que le vaisseau dans lequel elle se tenait devait appartenir à un genre de chasseur. Ce qui en un instant, le rendit bien moins accueillant. Sans énergon pour l'aider à réguler ses émotions, des sueurs froides parcoururent son dos et redonnèrent toute sa gloire à son instinct de survie. Une redoutable impression de danger semblait désormais s'extirper de chaque recoin de son environnement et la jeune fille se convainquit tout à coup très facilement qu'il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à son exploration.

« _Je ferais mieux de quitter tout de suite cet endroit avant de faire une mauvaise rencontre…_ » se résolue-t-elle, bien qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y avait plus âme qui vide à bord du vaisseau.

Elle se retourna et commença à avancer en direction du rebord de l'immense rangement dans lequel elle se tenait, décidée à en sortir…

…Quand quelque chose entre les deux morceaux de corps sur lesquels elle s'apprêtait à marcher attira à nouveau son attention.

Une douce lueur bleue s'extirpait des « trophées » en-dessous d'elle, et elle se sentit brusquement hypnotisée par cette couleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur son origine, et son cerveau déduit immédiatement comment rapidement l'atteindre et le dégager. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et obéit à ses intuitions qui lui indiquèrent comment soulever sans mal les lourdes pièces d'acier encombrantes, avant d'enfin se retrouver nez à nez avec l'objet de sa convoitise. Incrédule, elle le dévisagea intensément.

Aucun doute : c'était exactement le même espèce de _réservoir_ d'énergon qu'elle avait trouvé au NEST des années plus tôt. Un peu plus gros qu'un ballon de foot, la lueur bleutée irradiait de sa forme sphérique comme si le métal qui le constituait était chauffé à blanc, tandis que des tiges de fer s'en extirpaient avant de prendre fin comme si on les avait sectionnés. Sauf que cette fois, ils n'étaient pas rouillés.

La fille aux cheveux blancs retint son souffle alors qu'elle scrutait la chose dans ses mains. Elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour un autre objet de ce genre ! Elle se rappela lentement de l'endroit où elle se tenait et réalisa alors que puisqu'il était rangé là, elle avait la confirmation qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un objet humain… Mais bien extraterrestre.

Non, pas seulement : s'il était là, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas un « objet » !

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que… murmura-t-elle en réalisant que depuis sa visite au NEST, elle se promenait avec un « organe » d'alien dans son sac.

Elle frémit à cette pensée, se revoyant en train de plonger ses mains dans l'imposant et étrange tas de rouille pour l'en extirper et elle comprit alors qu'à cette époque, ce fameux « tas » devait en fait s'agir un cadavre de Transformer. Son cerveau boosté à l'énergon dut faire face à un sacré bug, car elle ne sut pas quoi penser alors qu'elle repensait à tout ce temps à se le trimbaler. Elle ne se sentait pas dégoutée, même en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une partie de corps – suremment parce qu'elle était de métal et pas de chair -, mais elle était en fait choquée… Surtout lorsqu'elle repensait à toutes ces fois où elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser mais qu'elle n'en avait pas eu la force à cause de la terrible impression de _familiarité_ qui s'en échappait.

Hormis sa couleur, celui qu'elle tenait ne lui évoquait pourtant rien de familier, mais beaucoup de questions se bousculaient tout de même, tellement qu'elle avait elle-même du mal à définir ce qui la chamboulait ainsi.

Elle aurait pu rester comme ça longtemps, à fixer silencieusement l' _organe_ … Mais un aboiement rauque bien connu la fit sursauter et la tira de sa catatonie.

\- C'est bon, je n'ai rien ! assura-t-elle au dogue qui attendait toujours en bas et commençait visiblement à s'inquiéter.

Ce dernier comprit au son de sa voix qu'elle allait bien mais il continua d'aboyer, démontrant ainsi qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'en aurait pas la preuve. Sachant qu'elle devait rassurer son ami, Cynder se remit sur ses jambes en une fraction de seconde, s'apprêtant à le rejoindre. Elle sentit ses mains se relâcher sur la « chose » qu'elles tenaient encore, prête à le reposer là où elle l'avait trouvé… Puis elle les resserra brusquement.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça : l'énergon qui habitait ce morceau de corps lui donnait à ses yeux une bien étrange valeur, et l'idée de le reposer parmi cette ferraille morte lui parut comme une aberration.

 **« _J'espère que j'aurais une réponse un jour…_ »**

Elle avait formulé cette demande la journée-même, et elle savait désormais qu'il s'agissait d'une « partie » de Transformer… Mais cette réponse ne lui suffisait pas : contrairement à tous les morceaux de corps qui reposaient dans ce container, il était le seul ici qui avait quelque chose en commun avec elle : l'énergon. Et cela méritait d'être creusé.

\- Ok : toi, tu viens avec moi ! fit-elle en défaisant le sweat qui servait à cacher ses Beretta.

Le porter lui encombrerait les mains pour descendre, alors elle utilisa le vêtement pour s'improviser un baluchon qu'elle attacha autour de son torse après l'avoir enveloppé dedans. Elle passa une tête par-dessus le container, faisait taire le mastiff qui fut immédiatement rassuré par sa simple vue, et elle redescendit des immenses rangements pour finalement le rejoindre.

A peine toucha-elle le sol que le danger que lui inspiraient les lieux revint à la charge. Il n'était plus question de traîner ici, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait conscience de se tenir dans l'antre d'un chasseur collectionnant des parties de corps !

Tout compte fait, cette petite exploration n'avait pas été aussi inutile qu'elle l'avait pensé, et ce fut fière de sa trouvaille qu'elle et Argos quittèrent l'épave de la navette pour retrouver l'ambiance rassurante du bunker.

.

* * *

.

La nuit avait été longue pour Cynder. Elle s'était efforcée de dormir un peu pour être en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais l'impatience d'étudier sous toutes les coutures sa trouvaille du vaisseau la titillait méchamment. Elle avait posé cette dernière sur la table basse face au canapé, et elle s'était endormie en la regardant.

Ce fut pourquoi, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'attendit même pas d'être totalement réveillée pour se lever du canapé et s'empressa d'aller chercher dans la petite d'électricité l'autre _réservoir_ trouvé au NEST. Elle revint vite et le posa à son tour sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sofa et se mettre à les comparer.

\- C'est bizarre… Ils ont les mêmes similitudes structurelles, et pourtant je les trouve complètement différents ! remarqua-t-elle au bout d'un moment à les étudier du regard, se grattant la tête avec incompréhension.

L'un était certes plus abîmé que l'autre, mais leur différence relevait plus… de l'impression. Ce n'était pas très terre à terre, mais c'était pourtant bien vrai : celui trouvé au NEST laissait entrevoir une sensation de déjà-vu, d'assurance et de familiarité presque rassurante… Quant à l'autre, elle ressentait plus de froideur, comme de la retenue…

Comment l'expliquer ? Comment de simples « organes » pouvaient laisser de telles impressions ?

Désemparée, la jeune fille soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé pour s'y allonger sur le côté sans pour autant les quitter du regard. Elle détestait ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions…

« _Peut-être que je me braque trop dans cette idée d'_ organes _…_ » songea-t-elle au bout d'un moment avec une plus grande ouverture d'esprit. « _Peut-être qu'il s'agit tout simplement d'autre chose ! Quand on y pense, les Transformers ne sont sans doute pas constitués comme des êtres organiques puisqu'ils sont mécaniques…_ »

Son raisonnement avait le mérite de tenir la route, alors elle s'autorisa à le développer un peu plus. Après tout, elle ne se trompait jamais !

\- L'énergon est une énergie, la preuve étant que mon cerveau s'en sert comme substitut à l'électricité... Mais qu'en est-il des Cybertroniens ? Chez eux, à quoi correspond l'énergon ? A un simple carburant ? Pourtant, ces deux « réservoirs » ont quelque chose en plus qu'un simple rôle de « batterie » puisqu'ils dégagent chacun une impression qui leur est propre…

Elle s'allongea finalement sur le dos pour fixer pensivement les stalactites au plafond, puis poursuivit.

\- Moi, mon cerveau produit de l'énergon et il s'en sert comme source d'alimentation : c'est grâce à ça que je peux voir, parler, bouger, penser… C'est ce qui me permet d'avoir une activité cérébrale et d'être en vie.

« _Être en vie…_ »

Son subconscient ressassa ses derniers mots, et puisqu'il en avait déduit qu'ils devaient dissimuler une certaine vérité, elle se les répéta mentalement.

« _Être une vie, être une vie… Aller ma fille, tu as toujours été douée pour analyser et comprendre les choses !_ »

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, puis continua de ressasser.

« _Être une vie, être une vie…_ »

Un organe imprégné d'énergon, qui en contenait tout comme son propre cerveau en contenait.

« _Être une vie, être une vie…_ »

Un organe qui dégageait une impression lui étant propre, tout comme elle-même avait son propre caractère.

« _Être une vie, être une vie…_ »

Elle était en vie grâce à l'énergon, car ce dernier assurait le bon fonctionnement de son cerveau, et donc de son organisme et de son esprit…

Elle cessa alors brusquement de ressasser et ses yeux se rouvrirent sous le choc en s'écarquillant. Elle bloqua sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte et la plus pure des surprises parvint à percer l'impassibilité qui couvrait d'ordinaire son visage.

« _Une petite seconde… Mon esprit ?_ » réalisa-t-elle alors.

Dubitative, elle tourna lentement son regard vers les deux sphères d'où irradiait la douce lueur bleue… Puis elle se redressa subitement pour se rassoir et se pencher à leur niveau.

\- Oui, ça se tient… murmura-t-elle en laissant ses yeux se perdre dans le vide de ses réflexions.

Elle avança ses mains jusqu'au _réservoir_ trouvé dans le vaisseau, puis s'en saisit alors délicatement, comme si elle tenait la chose le plus fragile du monde. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et se mit alors à l'effleurer de ses doigts, le dévisageant avec captivation.

\- Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils sont imprégnés d'énergon… Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils sont tous les deux différents malgré leur ressemblance... Et surtout, ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai autant l'impression que ce ne sont pas de simples organes…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis avoua enfin le fond de sa pensée.

\- Ce que je tiens entre mes mains, ce doit être une sorte d'esprit !

Sa phrase avait de quoi laisser sceptique… Mais Cynder n'avait depuis longtemps plus peur des choses à première vue improbables : en tant qu'ancien cobaye et après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle avait appris à ne pas se mettre des œillères pour envisager les possibilités les plus discutables… Et elle avait la ferme résolution que ce qu'elle avançait était vrai.

Après tout, elle n'avait jamais tort.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir… comprit-elle en avisant les tiges de métal qui s'extirpaient de la sphère entre ses mains et ressemblaient étrangement à des fils conducteurs.

Elle se rappelait très bien, lorsqu'elle avait pris le paquebot qui l'avait conduit en Europe, d'avoir tenté de se « brancher » au _réservoir_ du NEST par le biais de ces fameuses tiges, espérant trouver des réponses quant à sa nature. La rouille avait cependant bloqué toute forme de connexion et elle avait baissé les bras… Mais, et maintenant ? Elle savait désormais que ces deux objets n'étaient justement pas de simples objets, qu'ils étaient même plus que ça... Et celui-ci n'était pas autant abimé que l'autre et n'était pas rouillé : bien qu'elles semblaient avoir été brutalement sectionnées, ses tiges étaient parfaitement intactes et l'idée de retenter à nouveau une connexion éveillait en elle une certaine… curiosité.

Si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai, elle se retrouverait alors confrontée à un esprit, une conscience extraterrestre… Ce qui franchement, lui posait un sacré dilemme :

En plus d'avoir toujours été terriblement asociale et de détester être confrontée aux autres, elle avait toujours éprouvée une certaine crainte vis-à-vis des Cybertroniens, ce qui était tout à fait justifié étant donné que l'un d'entre eux pourrait surement la tuer en une simple pichenette. Elle avait donc toujours redouté l'idée qu'un jour elle se retrouve face à un des représentants de cette espèce… Mais là, elle avait l'occasion de vivre un face à face où elle n'aurait pas à craindre pour sa vie. Son propre instinct de survie - pourtant très développé chez elle - n'était pas capable d'affirmer haut et fort que ce qu'elle voulait faire comportait des risques… Et puis, après tout, elle n'aurait qu'à simplement se déconnecter si une forme d'hostilité se présentait.

Dans cette histoire, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Elle regarda donc la chose entre ses mains avec une légère suspicion… Puis finalement, se résolue. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir des réponses sur l'énergon et les extraterrestres, alors c'était peut-être l'occasion rêvée de poser directement ses questions à l'un d'entre eux.

Cynder prit une grande bouffé d'air, puis activa son don et mordit dans la paume de ses mains afin que le fluide rouge en jaillisse. Elle se concentra, et sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que l'énergon se dissipait lentement dans ses réseaux sanguins, lui donnant tout à coup l'impression d'être plus forte. Ses yeux bleus se mirent à luire en une douce lumière, et le sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures devint luminescent lui aussi. Elle disposa ses mains blessées de part et d'autre du _réservoir_ , puis elle transforma alors son sang désormais _énergonisé_ : le liquide devint consistant, et elle lui ordonna de se séparer en plusieurs filets qui défièrent la gravité pour s'enrouler aux extrémités des tiges métalliques en bon état. Elle se focalisa immédiatement dessus, tissant lentement un réseau pour permettre à son système nerveux de s'y introduire et donc à son esprit aussi… Et quand un nouveau frisson lui fit comprendre que la connexion avec son cerveau avait bel et bien été établie et qu'elle avait cette fois réussi à la mener à bien, un nœud d'appréhension eut le temps de se saisir d'elle.

La fille aux cheveux blancs inspira à nouveau, se préparant psychologiquement au cas où l'hypothèse qu'elle avait émis serait bien réelle… Puis finalement, elle laissa son esprit s'aventurer dans la sphère.

La jonction fut brutale, et elle comprit pourquoi quand elle s'aventura dans le tunnel qui lui parut pour la première fois sombre et sinueux, bien loin de celui immense et lumineux dans lequel elle se retrouvait lorsqu'elle piratait un ordinateur pour accéder au Web. Elle ne se laissa malgré tout pas impressionnée par l'absence d'activité qu'il présentait et erra dans ce tunnel où le chemin semblait tout tracé, impossible à pratiquer autrement qu'en avançant ou en reculant.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle passa ainsi à avancer, seulement qu'il lui sembla qu'une éternité avait eu le temps de s'écouler… Puis, soudain, elle sentit son esprit entrer en collision avec un autre.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Cynder tressaillit et manqua de rompre brutalement la connexion en faisant bouger ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé pareille sensation, et elle se sentit prise au dépourvu.

« _Alors j'avais vu juste…_ » réalisa-t-elle. « _Une fois de plus…_ »

C'était donc vrai, c'était bien réel : il ne s'agissait pas de simples organes servant de _réservoir_ d'énergon. Ils étaient bien plus. Elle avait du mal à le définir avec exactitude, mais ce qui se tenait devant elle devait bien être une sorte… d'esprit.

Comprenant que la rencontre commençait maintenant, elle rassembla tout son courage et tenta alors d'éveiller cet être qui semblait d'ailleurs complètement neutre, comme gelé dans le temps.

« _Essayons de faire bonne impression…_ »

.

* * *

.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Il n'avait plus aucune sensation, aucune image, aucun son. Seulement son existence et sa conscience même d'être. Mais doucement, à travers ce néant, il lui sembla alors percevoir un changement : il reprenait connaissance. Etait-il en fait en stase depuis tout ce temps ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi à l'écart du monde ? Etait-ce des millénaires, ou seulement quelque secondes qui s'était écoulées depuis que Lockdown l'avait frappé en plein Spark ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus…

Paniqué en se croyant simplement assommé et toujours en plein combat avec Vent de Cimetière, il se tendit comme la corde d'un arc et se prépara à parer les prochains coups dès qu'il retrouverait les sensations et la vue… Mais ces derniers ne revinrent jamais.

Apparemment, il était éveillé sans l'être. Dur à expliquer pour un médecin terre à terre.

Il ne sentait plus du tout son corps, comme si on l'avait laissé seul avec sa conscience… Alors pourquoi percevait-il tout de même l'impression fugace d'être en contact avec quelque chose d'étranger à ses pensées ?

Voulant se protéger d'une quelconque forme d'hostilité qui menacerait de s'abattre sur lui, il replia son esprit sur lui-même et attendit… Mais rien n'en fit. Voyant bien qu'on ne l'attaquerait pas, il finit peu à peu par se détendre non sans une certaine hésitation, avant de finalement se risquer à éprouver de la curiosité à l'égard de cette présence au sein de sa propre conscience…

...Et qui s'insinuait en lui avec une étonnante neutralité, sans la moindre animosité. Sans chercher à s'imposer. Seulement à démontrer qu'elle aussi, elle existait.

Elle se présenta à lui sous la forme d'une petite lueur qui brillait dans le noir néant que formait son esprit, comme pour le guider à travers ses propres ténèbres… Et malgré son appréhension, il se lassa rapidement de cette situation d'inaction alors il décida finalement de la rejoindre. Il se méfia aussitôt quand elle répondit à son action en se mettant en mouvement et en commençant à bouger dans cet espace… Mais bien que septique, il la suivit. Elle cheminait paisiblement, comme pour l'orienter à travers lui-même et en chercher les frontières.

Lui voulait-elle du mal ? Jusque-là non… Dans ce cas, qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

Mais surtout : que se passait-il ?

Arrivé à la limite de son propre esprit, il vit avec surprise la lueur passer au-delà des frontières qui le délimitaient, et il se demanda s'il était vraiment prudent de la suivre, redoutant un piège. Où voulait-elle l'emmener comme ça ?

Il la vit s'éloigner mais bien plus lentement, comme pour l'inciter à le suivre… et il se sentit déchiré par un ultimatum. Pourtant, il fut rassuré en comprenant qu'il avait le choix : il pouvait rester indéfiniment dans ce qui était très certainement son monde, son univers spirituel, ou bien il pouvait suivre cette chose qui l'appelait à la transcendance. Où donc cela le mènerait-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Mais même si cela l'inquiétait terriblement, il choisit de la suivre plutôt que de rester ici à rouiller sur place en espérant enfin retrouver le contrôle de son corps. L'inertie ne l'avancerait à rien de toute façon, et dans sa situation qu'il n'était même pas en mesure de s'expliquer, il n'avait rien à perdre en choisissant de prendre des risques.

Alors, et bien que sur ses gardes pour immédiatement rebrousser chemin en cas de danger, il franchit cette limite et passa de l'autre côté. Il continua à avancer pour rattraper l'étrange petite lumière, mais il fut surpris de se sentir tirer en arrière, attirer par une gravité familière, comme si le néant qui constituait sa conscience l'appelait à revenir à sa place. Il lutta, combattant son attraction, avant de finalement parvenir à s'en défaire et retrouva la petite lueur qui l'attendait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de tunnel, reliant peut-être deux sorties distinctes, mais il n'y prêta pas davantage attention. Le chemin, en plus de lui être totalement inconnu, était sombre et sinueux, et il tâcha de ne pas perdre de vue son guide.

Il la suivit pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, se demandant même à un moment s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi-tour, mais sa curiosité grandit à mesure qu'il avançait et lui permit de garder une certaine motivation.

Ce fut alors que le tunnel s'élargit enfin pour faire apparaître une nouvelle frontière. Il ne pouvait rien voir dans cette situation ténébreuse, mais sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il percevait très clairement un autre environnement « spirituel » tout proche. Il le sentait. La lueur la traversa puis s'immobilisa, l'invitant à le rejoindre mais il s'arrêta, de nouveau suspicieux. La gravité de ce nouvel univers l'attirait tout en l'interpellant par le mystère qu'il lui évoquait… Mais il ne dégageait vraiment pas la moindre once de violence, seulement une invitation à le rejoindre.

Incapable de lutter davantage contre sa propre curiosité, il traversa alors prudemment la frontière invisible… Et à peine l'eut-il franchit qu'un déluge d'information s'abattit sur lui, le faisant faillir. Des images, des souvenirs, des expériences se succédèrent et défilèrent si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'en saisir le sens… seulement de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il venait vraisemblablement de pénétrer dans un autre esprit… ou du moins, un autre esprit venait de l'inviter dans le sien. Cette requête silencieuse avait quelque chose de dérangeant, mais comme visiblement cet étranger cherchait simplement à se présenter en lui exposant quelques-unes de ses pensées, il prit la peine de les observer puisque cela ne l'engagerait en rien. Il se saisit des premières informations qui passèrent devant lui, de simples fragments mémoriels de l'existence de l'être auquel il était confronté… Et ce qu'il en comprit éveilla aussitôt en lui une profonde frayeur.

Pas de doute.

Il était dans un esprit humain.

Il ne se demanda même pas comment cela était possible : sa confrontation avec Vent de Cimetière lui revint instantanément en mémoire et le replongea dans son état d'esprit d'avoir été vaincu par le Transformers chasseur de prime et ses alliés humains. Il envoya instinctivement un signal de détresse avant de reculer, quittant à reculons ce monde qui, à ses yeux, ne pouvait qu'être hostile en en refranchissant les frontières.

« _Ratchet à Optimus ! Besoin de renfort immédiat !_ »

Mais il se rappela soudainement que son corps ne lui répondait plus, et que son message n'avait certainement pas pu être transmis… Affolé, il recula encore et perçut alors la lueur rester chez elle sans chercher à le suivre, immobile. Elle ne semblait pas animée par l'envie de le courser et exprimait seulement une certaine confusion face à sa réaction soudaine. Il resta toutefois en dehors de cet esprit humain, désormais totalement méfiant, puis fit demi-tour et se laissa guider par la gravité de son propre univers pour retrouver son chemin à travers le tunnel. Il se retourna, sur ses gardes, mais la lueur n'avait pas bougé. Cela prouvait qu'elle ne voulait pas le contraindre à quoique ce soit… Mais haïssant les hommes pour leur terrible trahison envers les Autobots, il continua de la fuir et retourna à son néant noir, complètement aveugle sans cette lumière.

Une fois qu'il eut alors franchit les frontières rassurantes de son monde pour y retourner avec soulagement, il sentit le chemin qui était apparu entre leur deux esprits respectifs disparaitre… comme si l'humain s'était complètement « déconnecté » de lui et avait coupé tous les liens. Incapable de savoir s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, flottant dans le néant de ses pensées, avant de se sentir sombrer pour replonger à nouveau dans une sorte de stase.

.

* * *

.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cynder avait toujours cru que son don ne lui permettait que de prolonger son système nerveux, de prendre le contrôle de machine, de se mettre en transe ainsi que de lui procurer une puissante montée d'adrénaline… Mais là…

Là, elle venait carrément de connecter son système nerveux à celui d'un autre.

« _Ce n'est pas juste un organe, un réservoir ou un esprit …_ » déduit-elle alors qu'elle bandait ses mains blessée après avoir mis fin à cette connexion bien inédite. « _C'est une sorte de cerveau. Ou du moins, ce qui génère l'énergie vitale d'un Transformer et lui attribue sa conscience…_ »

C'était… dingue. Oui, le voilà le mot qui décrivait le mieux ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette expérience s'était élevée à un niveau digue du spirituel.

Et le plus dingue, c'était qu'elle l'avait fait avec un être vivant. Qui plus est, un extraterrestre.

L'adolescente était troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle venait bel et bien de _communiquer_ avec quelque chose, mais elle avait bien du mal à savoir quoi.

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il s'agit d'un Autobot ou d'un Decepticon… murmura-t-elle en observant à côté d'elle Argos qui regardait depuis le début la scène sans surement en comprendre grand-chose. Mais en tout cas, on dirait qu'il a eu plus la trouille que moi !

En effet, son « interlocuteur » avait mis du temps avant daigner montrer le bout de son nez. Il était difficile de décrire comment se vivait le lien qui avait été établi entre leur deux esprits, mais en gros, tout était exprimé par des émotions directes et non des mots ou des matérialisations physiques. Et l'être qu'elle avait rencontré avait manifesté une pure inquiétude qui l'avait d'abord prise au dépourvu : sur cette planète où l'espèce dominante leur arrivait aux chevilles, les Cybertroniens devaient se sentir plutôt confiants… Alors comment un être aussi grand et puissant avait pu se montrer aussi craintif ? Peut-être que le contexte l'avait tout simplement déstabilisé…

Ce qui, sur le coup, lui avait fait prendre conscience que ces aliens étaient en fait beaucoup plus sensibles que leur corps mécanique devait laisser supposer.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer gentille et patiente avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Argos, sauf que là, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix : elle voulait communiquer avec cet alien, elle voulait des réponses… Mais son interlocuteur avait fait preuve d'une redoutable anxiété. Elle avait donc dû l'amadouer avec son habituelle neutralité, ce qui avait bien marché au début… Puis ce dernier avait alors prit ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'elle avait voulu se présenter et lui avait transmis un souvenir d'elle en train de regarder son reflet dans un miroir.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il avait fuis à l'instant où il avait compris qu'elle était humaine, bien que cette pensée frustra la jeune fille au plus haut point étant donné qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme appartenant à cette immonde espèce.

« _Il m'a simplement jugé à mon physique…_ » se rassura-t-elle à ce sujet.

Elle qui avait toujours eu peur des Transformers, elle trouvait ce revirement de situation bien ironique, mais ne se laissait pas abattre par ce qui apparaissait d'abord comme un échec de dialogue : non, elle n'avait pas perdu. Au contraire. Elle venait de faire ce que personne avant elle n'avait jamais dû faire, et elle avait désormais sous la main quelque chose qui serait peut-être en mesure de répondre à toutes les questions qui la tourmentaient depuis des années.

Fermement décidée à retenter l'expérience dès que l'être à l'intérieur de cette sphère aurait retrouvé une certaine sérénité, elle partit chercher de quoi se faire un petit déjeuné pour reprendre des forces. Elle retourna ensuite s'affaler sur le sofa pour continuer de scruter pensivement les deux « esprits » sur la table basse… Mais Argos vint l'interrompre en grimpant à ses côtés, s'avachissant à moitié sur elle pour dormir. Cynder lui céda un franc sourire, puis caressa affectueusement le haut de sa tête massive.

Franchement, à ce jour, ce chien était la seule chose capable d'illuminer un peu sa sombre existence.

.

* * *

.

La Terre s'était éloignée bien trop rapidement à son goût. Pourtant, il ne jetait pas de coups d'optiques en arrière, craignant peut-être que la vue de la petite planète bleue ne lui rappelle douloureusement ce qu'il y laissait en partant.

Voyageant seul dans le vide, il continuait d'avancer, resserrant dans sa main l'emprise qu'il avait sur la Graine. Il allait vite, mais l'immensité et le mutisme de l'espace lui donnait l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti, qu'il était en fait en dehors du temps et il n'arrivait plus à savoir avec exactitude depuis quand il avait décollé pour rejoindre ses Créateurs qui voulaient sa mort…

Seulement une seule journée ? Par Primus… Il lui semblait que cela faisait un millier d'années.

A croire qu'au fond de lui, il regrettait son départ plus que ce qu'il s'y était préparé.

Un départ précipité qui, d'ailleurs, lui était paru judicieux sur le moment… Mais à présent, il blâmait son geste. Car tandis qu'il s'éloignait toujours plus, il se rappelait de la défaite de Galvatron mais pas de sa mort et cette simple pensée lui avait fait ralentir sa cadence. Il était peut-être parti trop rapidement, trop précipitamment…

Car si la Terre était en danger par sa simple personne hâtivement recherchée dans tout l'Univers, elle l'était bien plus par la présence de la réincarnation de Megatron.

Il faisait totalement confiance aux Autobots qu'il avait laissés derrière lui, mais il craignait malgré tout que leur protection ne suffise pas aux hommes… Qu'elle ne suffise pas à la petite famille humaine qui avait su lui redonner foi en l'humanité.

Ce fut alors que, tandis qu'il continuait sa route devenue bien hésitante car tourmentée par ses pensées, il enregistra tout à coup une voix, comme un souffle, grésillante et mal assurée. Un message de détresse.

\- _Ratch... à Op…mus ! Bes… de renfo… immédiat !_

Sous le coup, le géant de métal en désactiva ses réacteurs.

Cette voix… C'était impossible.

Les optiques d'Optimus Prime s'écarquillèrent en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

\- Non, Ratchet est mort… murmura-t-il comme pour s'en persuader.

Mais pourtant, c'était bien le signal de ce dernier qui venait d'émettre ce message. Incrédule, le chef des Autobots émit un signal à son tour, attendant patiemment qu'il parvienne jusqu'à la Terre… Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part du médecin major. Non, ce ne devait être qu'un dysfonctionnement de ses processeurs… Un _rêve_ , comme l'appelait les hommes : le genre d'absence charmante qui résultait d'une réalité tortueuse, mais qui demeurait pourtant bel et bien en dehors du réel.

Son vieil ami était mort, abattu par Lockdown et désintégré par le KSI. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai…

Il essaya de chasser cette information de ses circuits, mais rien n'y fit. Toute son attention était focalisée sur ce message de détresse qui tournait en boucle dans ses processeurs. Après avoir vu Megatron se relever plusieurs fois d'entre les morts, sa raison était surpassée par l'espoir que Ratchet puisse être encore en vie malgré les images qu'avait capturé Cade au KSI où on le voyait passer sous le feu des chalumeaux de l'entreprise.

Si ce message n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, eh bien cela ne pouvait être qu'un piège… Mais si cette pensée aurait dû l'inciter à continuer son chemin, elle eut l'effet de lui rappeler un peu plus à quel point le danger régnait encore sur cette petite planète bleue qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé la paix.

Alors il se maudit pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et accorda un bref regard à la Graine… avant de faire demi-tour, accélérant autant que lui permettaient ses réacteurs.

.

* * *

Les choses se mettent lentement mais surement en place ! ^^

Eh oui, il s'agissait du Spark de Ratchet ! Après tout, pourquoi Lockdown le lui aurait arraché si ce n'était pour en faire un trophée ? Et bien sûr, Optimus sera également de la partie ^^ Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser partir comme ça à la recherche de ses « créateurs » !

Le vaisseau qui s'est écrasé dans Wulong Karst est évidement celui que les Autobots ont détourné à Lockdown. Pendant que Cynder relançait le courant dans le bunker, Optimus a eu le temps d'affronter Grimlock et de rallier les Dinobots à sa cause, puis de partir en direction de Hong Kong pour l'affrontement contre les Vehicons. Elle les a donc manqué de trèèès près ;)

Ainsi, le reste des évènements du film sont désormais passés : ils se sont déroulés pendant que Cynder se promenait dans le vaisseau volé de Lockdown jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ( puisque le film se termine sur la fin de soirée, quand Optimus décolle direction l'espace ). Elle n'est donc absolument pas au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Hong Kong… Et vu que je n'ai rien changé au scénario, je vous laisse imaginer la nouvelle qu'elle se prendra dans la figure tôt ou tard X)

Optimus a donc volé approximativement une journée avant que Cynder ne se connecte au Spark de Ratchet et que ce dernier ne parvienne miraculeusement à lui envoyer un signal. Lui qui regrettait son départ, voilà un bon facteur pour l'inciter à faire demi-tour ! Le voilà donc à faire cap sur la Terre, mais il a un petit problème à régler avant son retour : la Graine. Il ne peut décemment pas la laisser à la portée de Galvatron, donc il va lui falloir un petit moment pour bien la cacher ! ;)

Enfin, rassurez-vous, le reste des Autobots va arriver dans très peu de temps maintenant ! :3 Les 4 films sont enfin passés, doooooonc… ça va devenir intéressant ! *se frotte impatiemment les mains*

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, parce qu'il aura été vraiment casse-tête à rédiger :)

Plein de bisous et à la prochaine !

.

 _PS : Pour ceux qui se demandent les raisons du nom de mon chapitre, c'est parce qu'il existe officiellement 7 types de rencontre : la rencontre du 5ème type, c'est lorsque le témoin lui-même sollicite ou provoque le contact avec l'entité extraterrestre ( et qu'est-ce qui pourrait qualifier le mieux la rencontre de Cynder et Ratchet ? X) )._


	17. Bonus

Coucou tout le monde :) Eh oui, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfiction !

Avant toute chose, je m'excuse pour cette longue absence sans nouvelles. Je suis désolée si ma justification ne vous suffit pas, mais voilà : j'ai tout simplement eu un énormément blocage. Non seulement je n'arrivais pas à faire avancer l'histoire, mais en plus la deuxième partie de mon année a été très intensive. Je suis en école de communication visuelle, et la première année est particulièrement difficile puisqu'elle sert de mise à niveau ( il y a aussi une autre raison, mais je vous en ferai part la prochaine fois ). J'ai donc pas mal délaissé cette fanfic… Mais me revoilà !

Comme vous l'avez constaté, ceci n'est pas le chapitre 16… Mais rassurez-vous, il devrait arriver dans peu de temps. Pour vous faire patienter, je vous offre donc ce petit bonus !

Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **\- Bonus -**

Les armes s'entrechoquaient, les étincelles fusaient, le métal grinçait … L'affrontement n'avait qu'à peine commencé, mais Optimus Prime avait déjà fini de cerner le Cybertronien qui lui faisait face. Il avait pourtant déjà entendu parler du Mech noir aux yeux verts avec lequel il échangeait des coups, mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à lui.

Lockdown était un adversaire coriace, beaucoup plus coriace qu'il le pensait. Ses attaques ne manquaient pas de puissance et sa garde était solide, mais sa façon de combattre reposait avant tout sur sa précision : il était très rapide, et à chaque déplacement, il cherchait chez son ennemi un point faible exposé, une articulation vulnérable pour placer une clé… Ses mouvements fluides et habiles étaient difficiles à prédire et faisaient de lui un redoutable guerrier.

Et malgré cela, le chasseur de prime n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire à l'impressionnante carrosserie rouge et bleue.

Car Optimus était un combattant aguerri. Contrairement à Lockdown, qui n'avait juré allégeance à aucun camp pour vagabonder librement dans l'Univers, le Prime avait participé et surtout survécu à toutes les guerres de Cybertron. Son expérience le rendait ainsi difficile à surprendre et à atteindre. Il n'avait même plus besoin de réfléchir lorsqu'il bougeait : ses mouvements étaient naturels, spontanés… Et surtout, particulièrement redoutables.

Il était donc difficile de prédire l'issue d'un tel affrontement, ce dernier mettant somme toute à l'épreuve l'endurance et la volonté des deux opposants... Mais il y avait toutefois une chose qui était certaine : la victoire appartiendrait à celui qui ne commettrait pas d'erreur et tiendrait le plus longtemps debout.

Les armes continuèrent ainsi à s'entrechoquer, les étincelles à fuser et le métal à grincer. La lutte commença à s'éterniser…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un mauvais mouvement de la part de Lockdown le trahisse, offrant une opportunité à l'Autobot. Bouclier en main, Optimus bondit alors pour prendre de la vitesse puis abattit l'imposante pièce métallique sur le visage du chasseur. Ce dernier vacilla sous la puissance de l'impact, mais il chercha aussitôt à retrouver ses repères. Décidé à ne pas lui en laisser le temps, le Prime réagit et profita de cette faiblesse dans la garde de son ennemi : il ramena l'un de ses pieds contre lui, puis l'envoya violement dans l'abdomen du Cybertronien, le projetant contre l'un des immenses silos qui bordait leur champ de bataille. Sonné, Lockdown s'écroula mais tenta de le faire tomber à son tour en balayant l'espace avec son crochet. Il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver.

L'occasion était inespérée. Le chasseur était à présent à terre et se retrouvait vulnérable l'espace d'une instant : c'était l'opportunité parfaite de lui porter un coup puissant, voire mortel.

Saisissant cette chance, il leva aussitôt son épée, prêt à l'abattre de toutes ses forces…

…Quand des coups de feu suspendirent son geste.

Les détonations résonnèrent faiblement, preuve qu'elles n'étaient pas d'origine Cybertronienne mais humaine. Elles étaient proches mais il n'en avait pas été la cible, et face à ce constat, il en oublia immédiatement son combat pour trouver avec inquiétude l'origine de ces tirs.

Quand ses optiques se posèrent sur ce qu'elles cherchaient, le nom qui franchit son vocaliseur suffit à résumer la situation.

\- Cade !

Un peu plus en retrait, le père de famille avait été désarmé, retranché derrière un muret et tenu en joue par un homme grisonnant que le Prime reconnut aussitôt.

\- Il n'y a pas de bons aliens ou de mauvais aliens, Yeager ! cria Attinger en désignant d'un geste de main les destructions créées par le combat des deux Transformers. Il y a nous et eux uniquement…

Il contracta son doigt sur la détente, prêt à tirer.

\- …Et vous les avez choisis !

Optimus aurait voulu réfléchir à son geste. Il aurait voulu chercher une autre solution, prendre le temps de poser le pour et le contre, chercher où commençait le bien et où finissait le mal… Mais ce n'était pas possible. Le combat l'avait plongé en transe et dans son état, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir : seulement agir. Cade allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien, alors il fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire.

Il se mit rapidement en position de tir, et pourtant il sembla à l'Autobot que ce moment dura une éternité. Le temps parut ralentir alors qu'il alignait son canon avec sa cible… Et il ne retrouva son cours normal que lorsqu'il eut appuyé sur la détente.

Il tira une seule fois.

Le recul lui traversa douloureusement le bras. Un écran de poussière se souleva à cause de l'onde de choc, et il ne sut pas immédiatement s'il avait atteint ou non son objectif. La fumée se dissipa beaucoup trop vite à son goût, et il fut bientôt contraint de voir un spectacle qu'il avait longtemps redouté.

Attinger était mort sur le coup, un trou béant là où aurait dû se tenir son cœur. Allongé sur le dos, ses bras étaient grands ouverts et ses yeux clos, alors que son sang ne s'écoulait même pas de la blessure, la chaleur du projectile ayant instantanément cautérisé les bords de l'énorme plaie.

Le Prime fut hypnotisé par la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il savait pourtant à quoi ressemblait la mort : il l'avait donné un nombre incalculable de fois et il l'avait même déjà connu... Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir.

Il avait l'impression de revivre la première fois qu'il avait pris une vie, de ressentir à nouveau tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui étaient venus se déchainer en lui en prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait fait : il venait de mettre un terme à l'existence d'Harold Attinger, le fondateur de Vent de Cimetière et collaborateur de Lockdown. Il venait de venger tous les Autobots morts par sa faute, et il venait de sauver la vie de Cade.

Mais au prix d'une vie humaine.

Tuer un homme allait contre ses principes. Il s'était juré de protéger l'espèce humaine, de la préserver des erreurs des siens et de la guerre qui déchirait les Autobots et les Decepticons, de faire en sorte que cette planète ne connaisse jamais le même sort que Cybertron. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour offrir la paix à la Terre, d'accorder pardon et rédemption à ses habitants…

…Mais il s'était aussi juré de punir la mort de ses amis. Et il avait tenu parole.

Optimus était torturé par son geste : il avait bien fait, il voulait s'en persuader… Mais il avait l'horrible sentiment de s'être trahit, d'avoir irrémédiablement brisé quelque chose en lui.

Une voix vint finalement percer la couche brumeuse de cette transe infernale et lui permettre de se reconnecter au monde réel : trois mots à peine soufflé de la part de Cade, qui vinrent alléger la douleur et le fardeau de cette vendetta à jamais gravé sur sa conscience.

\- Et j'assume…

.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit bonus ! C'est clair que ça change des pavés que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais ne vous en faites pas : le prochain chapitre ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim :D

A l'origine, j'avais écrit cette scène avec Optimus pour le début du chapitre 15, puis je m'étais dit que l'histoire tournait autour de Cynder et que par conséquent, vous pourriez vous en passer. Finalement comme je n'efface jamais ce que j'écris, je suis tombée dessus en trillant mes brouillons, puis j'ai réalisé que ce petit passage avait quand même son importance pour plus tard. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi…

En tout cas, merci encore pour votre patience ! Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à dans pas très longtemps ;)


	18. Chap-16 : Une question d'avantage

Heyyyyy me revoilà pour ce 16ème chapitre désormais Post AoE ! :D

Bon, juste avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, j'aimerais vous informer de deux-trois trucs ( pour ceux qui ont lu le bonus, c'est la troisième raison pour laquelle j'ai mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre ) : tout d'abord, j'ai ( encore ) relu intégralement cette fanfic car certaines choses me dérangeaient et je voulais les changer ( si vous n'aviez toujours pas compris, je suis perfectionniste… Trop pour mon propre bien ). Pas de panique, je n'ai rien modifié qui puisse vous faire perdre le cours de l'histoire ! J'ai juste essayé de simplifier ou développer certains passages et paragraphes, approfondir des choses ou en enlever d'autres... Bref, je l'ai remis à neuf. En soi, je pense que vous vous ferez facilement aux quelques petits détails que j'ai ajouté et qui sont susceptibles de réapparaitre plus tard ( vous ne vous en rendrez peut-être même pas compte ).

Il y a toutefois une chose que j'ai modifiée et qui se verra forcément. Je prends donc quelques secondes pour vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit. Cela concerne Cynder et son don.

Vous saviez que lorsqu'elle l'utilise et déverse de l'énergon dans son sang, elle a ( en plus de ses autres capacités ) la possibilité de pouvoir contrôler ses propres émotions : le surplus d'énergon dans son organisme lui permet de pouvoir se mettre en transe si elle le souhaite et de faire le vide dans son esprit, afin de ne plus voir que l'objectif qu'elle doit atteindre, de mettre de côté ses émotions… De rendre ses pensées « machinales ».

Eh bien, je trouvais que pouvoir aussi aisément chasser ses sentiments la déshumanisait un peu trop. J'ai donc décidé qu'à présent, elle ne pouvait accéder à cette « transe » ( c'est le mot que j'utiliserai d'ailleurs pour qualifier cet état ) qu'uniquement pour répondre à un besoin urgent : si ses émotions ne dépassent pas un seuil critique et peuvent être contenues, alors elle ne pourra pas se mettre en transe et brider ses émotions. Accéder à ce contrôle émotionnel devient tout de suite moins facile car non seulement elle doit d'abord activer son don, mais en plus il faut que son stress/peur/douleur/autre frôle les limites de l'intolérable pour qu'elle est la possibilité de refouler ses sentiments.

Voilà pour ces petits changements ! J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas le confort de votre lecture ^^

Sinon, on rentre dans les choses sérieuses… Je suis toute excitée ! Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, j'en ai même changé le résumé :D Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais le mettre à jour et je trouve celui-là un peu plus approprié et explicatif que l'ancien.

Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir enfin passé les quatre films, car ça signifie qu'il va y avoir plus d'action et que Cynder va enfin pouvoir rencontrer les Autobots ! D'ailleurs, j'espère vraiment que je ne serais pas OOC avec les caractères des perso étant donné que je ne les connais que par les films et un peu par Transformers : Prime. Enfin bon, vous me direz ça vous-même… Vous pourrez d'ailleurs commencer dès ce chapitre car Cynder aura droit à son premier « dialogue » avec un Transformer ^^

Par contre préparez-vous parce que là, niveau dialogue, vous en aurez pour votre argent ! Vous allez en manger, de la conversation ! XD ( disons que ça va changer par rapport aux monologues habituels ) J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre saura vous satisfaire et combler ces quelques mois d'absence ^^' En plus, j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre aussi monstrueux que le précédent o.O ( par contre, je crois que je vais vraiment arrêter de faire des trucs aussi longs : je vais finir par vous abîmer le cerveau ! )

Merci beaucoup _crumbleb_ , _malodrawart_ et _Jasmine SiMing_ pour vos reviews ^u^ Vous êtes supers !

A présent, bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre XVI : Une question d'avantage**

Le jour se levait sur Hong Kong, teintant le ciel d'un somptueux dégradé aux couleurs chatoyantes. Les rayons de soleil se frayaient peu à peu un chemin de la ville jusqu'aux gorges érodées du Karst de Wulong, et baignaient progressivement de leur lumière les vallées qui y étaient prises au piège.

La nonchalance de l'aube avait cette particularité envoutante de ralentir le temps comme s'il avait cessé de s'écouler. A mesure que les chants des oiseaux remplaçaient le silence de la nuit, les évènements mouvementés de la veille semblaient se faire naturellement oublier pour que le monde se prépare à entamer une nouvelle journée.

Observer l'aube revenait à assister à un renouveau, celui de l'éternel recommencement du cycle qu'était la vie sur Terre.

Mais Galvatron n'avait que faire de pareilles futilités.

La réincarnation de Megatron regardait simplement le ciel pour en conclure que désormais, il ne pourrait plus se fondre dans l'obscurité de la nuit et faire passer inaperçue sa taille colossale. Se dissimuler n'était pourtant plus quelque chose d'utile maintenant : la seule présence humaine de ce karst était le petit village à son entrée, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait contourné et s'était enfoncé dans ses vastes vallées, il n'avait plus à craindre d'être vu par quelqu'un.

Il avançait, écartant les arbres qui gênaient sa progression en les déracinant, écrasant impitoyablement les plantes, les animaux, les petits écosystèmes qui avaient le malheur de rencontrer sa route. Et tout en cheminant, il ne cessait de ressasser les récents évènements.

La veille, alors que les Autobots achevaient les derniers Vehicons dans Hong Kong et que l'armée chinoise abattait le vaisseau de Lockdown, il en avait profité pour se réfugier ici. Son plan avait échoué et la Graine était désormais hors de sa portée, entre les mains d'Optimus Prime qu'il avait vu décoller en direction de l'espace… Et malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir perdant. Certes, il n'avait plus de Vehicons sous ses ordres et ne pourrait pas prendre sa revanche sur son pire ennemi puisque ce dernier était parti, mais il avait à présent le champ libre : il était revenu d'entre les morts, et désormais libéré du KSI, il pourrait retourner à sa vie de Decepticon.

Restait simplement à espérer que son propre camp le reconnaitrait dans ce corps dépourvu d'énergon. Après tout, il n'était plus vraiment _Megatron_ , ni même un Cybertronien…

Pour l'heure, il n'était qu'une marionnette, un jouet humain qui était parvenu à obtenir son libre arbitre. Il n'était qu'une poupée de transformium qui tenait debout uniquement grâce à sa propre volonté, ainsi qu'à l'étincelle de vie qu'il avait réussi à lui transférer, constituant le dernier héritage de ce qu'il avait été avant : mais il n'était plus Megatron, et il n'était même plus sûr d'être encore un être vivant étant donné qu'à présent, il était physiquement parlant plus proche du robot que du Transformer. Si lui-même en doutait, ses subordonnés en douteraient forcément aussi en le voyant.

Il lui fallait d'abord redevenir Megatron avant de pouvoir revenir vers ses Decepticons – du moins, ceux que Vent de Cimetière n'avait pas éliminés - et se proclamer comme tel devant eux, il lui fallait redevenir _vivant_ … Mais pour cela, il lui fallait un Spark.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'aventurer dans le coin : cet endroit respirait la vie et était pourtant inhabité, ni trop loin ni trop près d'une importante mégapole. Bref, c'était le lieu idéal où se cacher.

Et Galvatron savait qu' _il_ était là, caché quelque part : ce fameux hackeur qu'il avait rencontré dans le réseau du KSI.

Il ignorait tout de lui, de sa nature, de son identité. Il ne disposait que de la signature de son piratage qu'il avait eu le temps de copier lorsque ce dernier avait soudainement interrompu son hacking pour s'enfuir. Il avait senti cet esprit se replier puis prendre la direction du karst, mais son signal avait soudainement disparu et ça, ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : cet endroit n'était pas aussi inhabité qu'on le prétendait. Ici, il y avait quelque part un aménagement, une installation, un édifice capable d'héberger et cacher quelqu'un, capable de le dissimuler lui et ses agissements et par-dessus tout, capable de le rendre impossible à localiser grâce à un réseau sécurisé…

Et ce quelqu'un, c'était forcément ce mystérieux pirate.

Galvatron se fichait de savoir comment cette personne avait réussi à projeter ainsi son esprit dans un réseau pour en détourner les données. Il se fichait de savoir d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle était, si elle était d'origine terrienne ou Cybertronienne, si elle était organique ou mécanique…

Tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, c'était qu'elle dégageait de l'énergon frais comme s'il en irradiait d'elle, comme si elle en fabriquait continuellement…

Comme si elle était à elle seule une véritable source d'énergon.

Et ce dont la réincarnation de Megatron avait justement besoin pour se refaçonner un Spark, c'était bien d'énergon…

…Mais malgré tout, cela faisait des heures qu'il explorait le coin sans avoir le moindre résultat, à la recherche de l'hôte de cette fameuse nouvelle « source » d'énergie.

\- Mais où te planques-tu ? grogna-t-il alors que ses optiques incandescentes parcouraient chaque détail de l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Il avait pratiquement fait le tour du karst, mais sans grand succès : tout était sauvage et verdoyant, et ce n'était certainement pas le petit village rudimentaire à l'entrée du domaine qui pourrait dissimuler un pirate, humain ou non… La seule possibilité était un abri dans les roches, construit dans les falaises et dont le réseau remontait jusqu'à Hong Kong, sauf que le site en lui-même était composé en grande partie de gorges aux pierres érodées. Autant dire des centaines d'hectares à explorer et fouiller.

Le géant de transformium grogna de frustration et comprit qu'il ne trouverait jamais ce qu'il cherchait en ratissant ainsi les lieux.

« _Mais je connais le signal de ce hackeur…_ » formula-t-il dans ses processeurs à la manière d'un songe.

Par conséquent, le seul moyen qu'il avait pour l'instant de le retrouver était d'attendre qu'il se manifeste de lui-même sur le réseau de la ville.

« _Il finira bien par faire une erreur…_ _Il finira par laisser une trace derrière lui, quelque chose qui me permettra de le localiser malgré son foutu système de piratage intraçable. Et ce jour-là, je n'aurais plus qu'à le cueillir…_ »

L'idée était charmante. L'être qu'il cherchait était certes retranché quelque part dans ce karst et bénéficiait d'un réseau sécurisé, mais il finirait bien par commettre une imprudence qui permettrait de le retrouver, ici ou ailleurs. Il n'aurait alors plus qu'à le capturer et trouver le moyen d'exploiter l'énergon qu'il produisait… Et ensuite, de se reconstruire un Spark.

C'était aussi simple que ça : il n'avait plus qu'à se connecter au réseau de la ville, puis d'attendre patiemment que le pirate se manifeste pour lui tendre une embuscade, tel un chasseur traquant sa proie.

Bien, il avait désormais un plan d'action… Mais il ne pouvait pas agir tout de suite : maintenant qu'il faisait jour, son imposante silhouette pourrait être repéré s'il s'approchait trop près de la mégapole chinoise agitée par les évènements de la veille, alors autant rester bien à l'abri dans ce site géologique inhabité. Il attendrait qu'il fasse nuit, puis retournerait à proximité de Hong Kong pour se connecter à un relai Internet et y guetter la moindre manifestation de sa _proie_.

Le Vehicon poursuivit ainsi sa marche à travers le site, bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il allait. Il continuait de s'enfoncer machinalement dans le karst… Puis le souvenir des Autobots lui revint tout à coup en mémoire.

\- Je n'avais pas pris en compte ce « détail »… grommela rageusement le Vehicon.

Les quatre Autobots qu'Optimus avait laissés dernière lui étaient surement toujours en ville. Maintenant que le KSI et Vent de Cimetière étaient en stand-by à cause des évènements de la journée précédente, il était évident que ces quatre-là allaient avoir eux aussi une certaine liberté d'action… Pas que Galvatron se sentait en danger face à eux, mais à quatre, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. Et à défaut de pouvoir lui nuire personnellement, ils pourraient venir interférer et gêner ses plans s'ils en prenaient connaissance. Les Autobots n'étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute pas au courant pour l'existence de ce mystérieux hackeur et sa source d'énergon, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'on se dresse à nouveau entre lui et son but… Il valait donc mieux pour lui de se faire discret et de ne pas attirer leur attention.

Sa marche s'éternisa, mais il se retrouva bientôt dans les fin fonds du Wulong Karst. Il n'avait évidemment rien trouvé qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un abri, ni même un indice intéressant concernant le repère de sa « proie »…

Mais tout à coup, quelque chose dans ce paysage l'interpella.

Les roches des gorges étaient abimés à certains endroits, la terre retournée en d'immenses sillons, et les marques qui y étaient comme gravées ne laissaient aucun doute : un engin s'était écrasé ici.

Soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé, Galvatron changea par prudence l'un de ses bras en un blaster qu'il chargea et commença à suivre les marques au sol. Elles le guidèrent jusqu'à atteindre enfin le cul-de-sac des gorges, et lorsqu'il arriva à leur dernier détour, il se plaqua par reflexe contre la roche quand un morceau de métal entra dans son champ de vision.

La réincarnation de Megatron écarquilla ses optiques, puis se détendit en rétractant son arme. Un semblant de sourire mauvais se forma sur son facies argenté et le géant de transformium s'avança alors vers ce qui ressemblait à première vue à une épave de vaisseau. Mais une épave qu'il avait tout de suite reconnu : c'était l'appareil que les Autobots avaient détourné à Lockdown, puis que ses Vehicons avaient pris pour cible en ville.

« _Alors il s'est écrasé ici… Quelle aubaine !_ »

Il étudia la machine à première vue abandonnée et constata que la partie arrière, où auraient dû se tenir les réacteurs permettant de se propulser hors de l'atmosphère, avait été arrachée par le crash et cela rendait tout voyage spatial impossible… Mais cependant, les moteurs auxiliaires, situés plus à l'avant, avaient tenu bon et semblaient encore intacts. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas la même puissance de poussée que les réacteurs principaux, mais s'ils avaient bien survécu à l'impact, alors cela signifierait que cet engin serait au moins capable de voyager à travers cette fichue planète.

Ça, c'était une opportunité que le Vehicon ne comptait pas manquer : ce vaisseau n'était peut-être plus en mesure de rejoindre l'espace, mais il pourrait au moins lui permettre de se déplacer librement sur Terre… Et vu sa situation, il n'allait pas refuser l'occasion d'avoir une base, qui plus est mobile.

Galvatron s'avança et pénétra alors dans l'appareil, bien décidé à savoir si ce tas de ferraille fonctionnait encore.

.

* * *

.

Après avoir mangé et être retournée s'affaler sur le sofa, Cynder avait sombré sans même sans rendre compte dans une petite sieste digestive. L'après-midi avança doucement, et elle en fut sortie par le contact d'une surface duveteuse effleurant sa peau. Elle papillonna des yeux, puis ils se posèrent sur Argos qui s'était improvisé bouillote, collé à elle sur le canapé en lui offrant la douceur de sa fourrure. Elle passa distraitement une main dedans, ne réveillant pas l'animal qui avait pourtant le sommeil très léger, puis elle tourna machinalement la tête vers la table basse à côté d'elle. Sa première pensée s'en alla pour les deux objets sphériques qui y étaient posés.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent d'abord sur celui rouillé et inexploitable, puis sur celui avec lequel elle avait tenté d'ouvrir le dialogue le matin même.

\- J'espère que tu ne boudes plus… murmura-t-elle à l'intention de l'esprit extraterrestre qui y était enfermé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre ornant son poignet gauche, et comme elle lui indiqua que plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis sa première tentative de conversation, elle estima lui avoir laissé assez de temps pour qu'il puisse se calmer.

Lors de la connexion, elle avait tenté de l'amadouer avec sa neutralité mais son soudain comportement craintif l'avait pris au dépourvu. Elle s'était pourtant efforcée de faire preuve de patience et de bienveillance, de ne pas lui forcer la main, afin de tenter de le mettre en confiance… Mais ce n'était déjà pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de se montrer sociable, alors si en plus il décidait de ne pas y mettre un peu du sien, leur relation allait rapidement tournée en rond.

Elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi il avait autant peur d'elle, et elle était d'autant plus vexée que cela ait un rapport avec sa condition d'être humain : elle n'était pas humaine, ou du moins elle ne l'était plus et l'idée qu'on la prenne pour tel la froissait. Il en connaissait beaucoup des humains qui s'introduisaient dans des corps mécaniques et des esprits ? Avec la peur qui s'était si soudainement emparée de lui, il n'avait pas pris le temps de bien visionner les souvenirs d'elle-même qu'elle lui avait montré en guise de présentations… L'idée qui se faisait d'elle devait donc se jouer sur les apparences.

\- C'est normal après tout : physiquement, je ressemble à n'importe quelle humaine…

Elle médita là-dessus quelques instants. Bon, « n'importe quelle humaine » était peut-être un peu exagéré : ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux drôlement bleus en avaient déjà fait se retourner plus d'un… Mais il était vrai que ces « détails » n'avaient rien à proprement parler d'anormaux, et elle pouvait par exemple facilement expliquer la couleur de ses cheveux par une simple coloration ou bien de l'albinisme.

La seule chose qui pourrait directement la trahir serait la luminescence de ses iris et de son sang, lorsqu'elle utilisait son don. Ce simple phénomène ne pouvait pas être naturellement justifié, et si quelqu'un les voyait, il se douterait aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas une personne comme les autres.

\- Tiens, quand on y pense, personne n'a jamais eu conscience de ma vraie « nature »... remarqua-t-elle en hésitant sur le terme à employer.

En effet, l'adolescente s'était déjà demandée comment quelqu'un pourrait réagir en voyant tout à coup ses yeux s'illuminer, mais elle n'avait jamais songé à se dévoiler à quiconque. En l'occurrence, en public, elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de cacher ses iris derrière des lunettes quand ils « luisaient »… Et jamais personne n'avait eu l'occasion de voir au-delà des verres.

Somme toute, elle qui se refusait d'être humaine, elle avait pourtant toujours fait en sorte de l'être : elle s'évertuait à ne pas montrer ce qui la différenciait des autres pour mieux se fondre dans la masse, mais c'était un comportement logique et salvateur étant donné qu'elle était devenue une criminelle après son hacking de la Maison Blanche… Bien que le fait qu'elle soit recherchée n'était pas vraiment la seule et unique raison.

A vrai dire, vivre en cachant ainsi sa nature la contentait parfaitement. Dans ce monde où les apparences et la superficialité primaient, elle était un mouton noir qui assumait pleinement ce titre étant donné qu'elle se voulait fondamentalement différente des êtres humains… Mais elle savait qu'il existait pire qu'un mouton noir : un mouton noir qui attirait l'attention sur lui. Elle connaissait la malveillance des hommes, pour y avoir été confrontée toute son enfance… Et bien qu'elle les haïssait profondément, elle n'avait pas besoin de leur donner à leur tour une raison de la haïr en leur dévoilant son existence, et ainsi en leur rappelant les horreurs qu'ils étaient capables de faire à leurs congénères.

Bien qu'ils mériteraient une telle piqure de rappel.

Et curieusement, malgré cela, la simple idée de révéler un jour à un quelqu'un ce qu'elle « était » – bien qu'elle n'était toujours pas capable de mettre un mot là-dessus – la terrifiait. Cela éveillait en elle une crainte qu'elle ne se comprenait pas, car complètement contradictoire à sa philosophie : la peur qu'un jour, un humain découvre ce qu'elle était réellement et ne culpabilise pas vis-à-vis du fait que c'était à cause d'autres humains qu'elle en était arrivée là. La peur qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, et dépasse tout ça. Pas de surprise. Pas de répulsion. Pas de curiosité.

Juste de la compréhension.

Le seul être en ce monde qui était capable de la regarder comme un égal était Argos… Mais Argos était un chien, et bien qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les deux beaucoup sur certains points de leur existence, le dogue n'avait tout simplement pas conscience de ce qu'était un critère de normalité : il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'anormal quand ses yeux s'illuminaient tout à coup. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point elle était… Différente.

…A quel point elle était _seule_.

Un étrange sentiment de tristesse commença à s'instaurer en elle, mais ne le comprenant pas, elle le chassa en se raccrochant à son masque d'indifférence.

« _Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me comprenne…_ » chercha-t-elle à se rassurer. « _De toute façon, personne ne le pourrait : les hommes sont de sales hypocrites et ils feindraient la compréhension…_ »

Le dégout qu'elle ressentait à leur égard remplaça alors rapidement sa tristesse, et ses yeux figés dans le vide de ses pensées se remirent finalement en mouvement pour se reposer sur la forme sphérique face à elle.

Un être humain ne pouvait pas la comprendre… Mais qu'en était-il d'un extraterrestre ? Comment l'un d'entre eux réagirait-il en découvrant qu'il existait une créature bâtarde entre deux espèces qui ne partageaient pourtant pas la même composition corporelle ? Elle l'ignorait… Mais contrairement à un homme, elle n'avait étrangement pas peur de connaitre la réponse. La Terre était son monde d'origine, alors l'avis d'un alien sur son existence métisse, qu'il la considère comme une aberration ou bien légale de la sienne, lui importait beaucoup moins. Ce ne serait qu'un avis extérieur et sans conséquence.

Elle savait que si elle comptait ouvrir un dialogue avec le Transformer en face d'elle, elle devrait inévitablement lui révéler à un moment donné son « anormalité »… Mais ce qu'il en pensait n'avait pas d'importance : elle voulait justement qu'il l'aide à en savoir plus sur son _anormalité_.

\- J'aimerai bien que tu m'en apprennes plus sur l'énergon… marmonna-t-elle à l'intention de l'esprit enfermé face à elle, s'attendant à ce que sa voix perce les couches de métal et parvienne jusqu'à lui. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu acceptes de me parler !

Cynder soupira, blasée, puis son regard divagua distraitement sur ce qui pouvait se trouver face à elle...

Et elle ne fut pas déçue quand ils rencontrèrent quelque chose de bien insolite.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle se pencha difficilement dans sa position allongée pour examiner un peu mieux les pieds de la table basse. Elle promena ses doigts sur les étranges aspérités qui y étaient apparues tout récemment : les quatre pieds en bois, sans exception, avaient été méchamment rongés et en analysant rapidement les marques de dents, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à trouver le coupable.

\- Argos…

Sa voix trahit une certaine appréhension, et pour cause : Argos n'avait avant cela jamais dégradé son environnement, jamais gratté les murs ou endommagé quoi que ce soit. Et si aujourd'hui, il refaisait ainsi le portrait à la table basse, ce n'était certainement pas pour s'amuser, mais pour tenter d'exprimer une détresse évidente.

Reconnaissant son nom, le chien se réveilla et redressa nonchalamment la tête.

\- Tu m'expliques ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton neutre tout en montrant du doigt les pauvres pieds de table.

Le regard brun-doré de l'animal interpréta son geste, et il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il se redressa alors sur le canapé pour s'assoir et baissa la tête, abandonnant l'habituel désintéressement qu'il abordait toujours lui aussi pour le remplacer par un air penaud et gémir légèrement.

Argos ne gémissait _jamais_.

Cynder sentit aussitôt un poids lui tomber dans la gorge, celui de l'inquiétude. Le dogue du Tibet n'allait pas bien, ça crevait les yeux. Tout comme elle, ce n'était pas son genre de montrer ses sentiments et de les partager… Alors pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à prendre sur lui et agisse ainsi, c'était parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette.

\- Hey, mon grand… souffla-t-elle doucement en se redressant à son tour sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Elle illustra sa demande en l'enlaçant de ses bras, ce à quoi il répondit par un nouveau gémissement. Non, il n'allait définitivement pas bien. Le chien enfouis sa tête dans l'épaule de la jeune fille et cette dernière lui caressa le dos en un geste rassurant.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, depuis que l'impact du crash du vaisseau avait fait trembler les murs du bunker, il ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Il était devenu ultra protecteur envers elle – du moins, plus que coutume -, et il était évident que son inhabituel comportement destructeur y était lié. Il restait toujours près d'elle alors qu'il avait plutôt tendance à gambader comme bon lui plaisait à travers les vallées du karst. Il guettait à présent le moindre de ses mouvements, en la regardant l'air de dire « laisse-moi devenir l'ombre de ton ombre »…

Lui qui s'était toujours fait un devoir de la protéger, son impuissance quant aux évènements de la veille avait dû lui faire perdre confiance en lui… Mais comment le rassurer à ce sujet ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait baisser sa garde, qu'ils étaient en sureté ici ?

Ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude de se montrer fort et inaccessible… Sauf que du coup, lorsque l'un d'entre eux rencontrait une faiblesse, l'autre ne savait pas vraiment comme réagir. Et Cynder ne fit pas exception. Se sentant tristement inutile face à la détresse de son ami canin, elle serra un peu plus fort l'encolure de ce dernier, enfouissant ses mains dans sa crinière…

…Et cela lui fit soudain réaliser à quel point le pelage du chien avait poussé depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, à l'ombre de ce muret au Népal. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit, et l'adolescente relâcha son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je sais ! dit-elle en faisant preuve d'enthousiasme, lui cédant difficilement son masque d'indifférence à un sourire sincère pour tenter de le rassurer. On va te changer un peu les idées !

Elle se leva joyeusement pour l'encourager à le suivre, puis quitta le hangar qui leur servait de salle de séjour pour s'enfoncer dans le tunnel. Percevant son étrange bonne humeur, le dogue lui emboita curieusement le pas en trottinant et la suivit jusqu'à la petit pièce faisant office de salle de bain. Il la retrouva accroupie à côté du bassin naturel, fouillant le petit meuble qu'elle y avait aménagé pour y ranger quelques affaires de toilettes. Elle en sortit une brosse à cheveux et des ciseaux, puis commença alors à démêler le fouillis de son pelage noir et feu. Le chien ne s'en plaignit aucunement, ravi qu'elle lui accorde autant d'attention et s'occupe de lui. Elle coupa un peu ses poils pour alléger sa crinière mais au final, sa masse était telle qu'on aurait dit que rien n'avait changé.

\- T'es pire qu'un lion, ricana-t-elle en ébouriffant son poil désormais brillant et soyeux.

L'immense animal lui répondit en se mettant à remuer la queue et à tirer nonchalamment la langue, clignant calmement des yeux où ne se reflétait plus son mal être mais une réelle joie de vivre. Visiblement, il allait beaucoup mieux !

La blanche lui sourit pour toute réponse, contente que ce moment partagé ensemble lui ait remonté le moral, puis elle ramassa les poils coupés pour les jeter et retourna à la salle principale. Argos la suivit avec entrain, désormais ragaillardi, mais au lieu de la rejoindre jusqu'au canapé où elle retourna s'affaler, il resta quelques instants immobile à la jonction entre le tunnel et le hangar. Il passa au crible cet environnement qu'il connaissait pourtant bien, observant la jeune fille assise… Et comme s'il eut enfin pris conscience qu'elle ne risquait rien ici, il fit demi-tour pour se renfoncer à nouveau dans le tunnel. Son mal-être était apparemment passé, et il partait faire un tour dans le karst en empruntant la « sortie de secours ».

Cynder sourit aussitôt face à cela, comprenant que son ami avait repris du poil de la bête puisqu'il s'autorisait à la laisser seule, et elle le regarda disparaitre dans la galerie avant de se reconcentrer sur la table basse et l'un des deux « esprits » sphériques qui y étaient posés.

\- A nous deux maintenant… murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur et en mettant l'objet de son attention sur ses jambes croisées.

Si l'idée de communiquer avec un extraterrestre l'avait au début laissée hésitante et méfiante, l'expérience ne l'inquiétait plus… Surtout face à autant de crainte de la part de ce dernier. Elle avait même la curieuse impression d'essayer d'amadouer un petit animal blessé.

Puisqu'elle estima lui avoir laissé assez de temps pour justement balayer son angoisse, elle se résolue à retenter l'expérience et elle mordit dans la paume de ses mains pour y laisser librement couler un sang qui devint rapidement luminescent. En utilisant ainsi son don, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une douce lueur, trahissant la présence d'énergon dans ses réseaux sanguins, et elle commença à transformer son sang pour établir la liaison entre leur esprit.

.

* * *

.

Quand il revint à lui, Ratchet sentit cette fois qu'un certain temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Affolé en se souvenant des récents évènements, il se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes et chercha avec appréhension l'origine de son réveil : la lueur qui représentait l'esprit de l'humain dans le sien. Il explora l'Univers formé par ses pensées… Mais il ne la trouva pas. Pourtant, le pont entre leur esprit s'était reformé, preuve que l'humain était bien « connecté » à lui, mais ce dernier était visiblement resté dans son Univers respectif.

A quoi cela rimait-il ? Pourquoi ce fichu charnu retentait-il l'expérience alors qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler ? Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'attaque surprise des hommes accompagnant Lockdown, et une certaine aversion pour l'espèce humaine lui était apparue en même temps que leur trahison envers ce qu'ils appelaient autrefois des « alliés ». Les humains chassaient désormais les Autobots comme des Decepticons, en plus d'être aidés par un chasseur de prime Cybertronien sans allégeance… Alors par Primus, qu'on lui fiche la paix !

Refusant catégoriquement d'être à nouveau confronté à l'une de ces maudites créatures de chair, il se cloitra dans son néant et demeura à l'affut d'une éventuelle intrusion, bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se protéger dans cet étrange état de conscience…

Un certain temps passa, et comme rien ne vint perturber l'équilibre de ses pensées, il se demanda au bout d'un moment pourquoi l'humain lui laissait autant le contrôle de la situation : il avait recréé le passage entre eux, et pourtant il ne venait pas se présenter à lui, comme s'il lui laissait le choix entre l'ignorer ou venir de lui-même pour tenter un dialogue. Il pouvait donc rester ici indéfiniment à rouiller sur place, ou bien il pouvait s'aventurer à nouveau dans le tunnel pour le rejoindre. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie…

Mais il commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long.

Il était excédé que les choses prennent une telle tournure, car lentement mais surement, sa curiosité mettait ses nerfs à vif et grandissait malgré son aversion pour l'espèce humaine.

Il avait envie de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il n'avait pas le contrôle de son corps. Il avait envie de savoir comment diable cet humain avait établi un lien entre leur esprit et pourquoi... Et il était catastrophé de comprendre qu'obtenir les réponses à ses questions ne serait possible que s'il se décidait à ouvrir la conversation.

Décidément harassé par la situation, Ratchet soupira intérieurement en comprenant que les seules actions possibles viendraient de lui et de ses initiatives.

« _Très bien, tu as gagné…_ » admit-il avec agacement.

Maudissant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais incapable de résister à la tentation, il s'élança vers les confins de son esprit et voyagea à l'aveuglette dans l'espoir de retrouver le chemin qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'inconnu. Ne sachant pas où il allait, il s'arracha de l'attraction de son Univers une fois qu'il en eut franchis la frontière, puis il se laissa porter par la gravité de celui de l'humain. Retrouver son chemin fut alors aussi facile que de traquer un Decepticon qui perdait ses boulons. La traversée du tunnel lui parut cette fois étonnement rapide, et il arriva finalement face à la frontière qui délimitait l'esprit de l'humain… Mais il ne la traversa pas, toujours méfiant malgré sa curiosité. Il demeura donc en dehors de la zone, contemplant la lueur qui y siégeait, matérialisation de l'être qui tentait d'entrer en contact avec lui - il se demanda d'ailleurs si ce dernier percevait également son esprit comme une lueur se démarquant des ténèbres.

À présent, il pouvait très clairement percevoir cette petite lumière qui l'attendait de l'autre côté et ne montrait toujours aucune forme hostilité, ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver trompeur quand il songeait à la violence avec laquelle on l'avait traité la dernière fois qu'il avait eu le contrôle de son corps. Puisque elle avait dû ressentir qu'il était venu jusqu'à elle, ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager spirituellement, attendant chacun une quelconque réaction de l'autre…

Mais l'humain ne bougeait toujours pas, immobile dans ce noir monde constitué de sa conscience.

Cela excéda à nouveau Ratchet : il pouvait toujours retourner « chez lui », mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Attendre indéfiniment de perdre la raison et sombrer dans la folie à force de côtoyer le néant ? Il était enfermé dans sa propre existence, incapable d'interagir avec son organisme comme s'il était coincé dans une sorte de stase éveillée… Et cet humain représentait pour l'heure sa seule échappatoire.

Décidant donc d'aller affronter son destin apparemment inéluctable, il tâcha de se ragaillardir malgré l'angoisse de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, il était seul face à un être humain également seul, et pas face à une armée… Trouvant du courage malgré l'obsédante impression de foncer tête baissée dans un piège, il avança alors fièrement jusqu'à la frontière et la franchit, se présentant face à la lueur devant laquelle il se campa solidement pour tenter de cacher son inquiétude.

La perspective de leur situation était très déstabilisante : tout d'abord parce que les notions de grandeur n'existaient pas ici étant donné qu'ils n'avaient tous deux pas de matérialisation physique. Cela les mettait à la même hauteur tandis que dans la réalité, un Transformer était supposé dominé un homme de sa taille. Ensuite parce que dans l'environnement spirituel qui les entourait, tout était purement primitif : aucun moyen de faire des gestes ou de formuler des mots, et leur communication se limitait à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient éprouver d'immatériel : leurs émotions et leurs souvenirs.

Une profonde neutralité s'extirpait d'ailleurs toujours de la lueur humaine, et comme il n'y trouva encore une fois aucune hostilité, l'Autobot rendit les armes, vaincu car curieux de savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Se rappelant face à l'inertie de son interlocuteur que les seules actions viendraient de lui, Ratchet prit son courage à deux mains et tenta un premier échange en faisant remonter en lui une vague d'interrogation. L'émotion parcourut le bref espace qui les séparait, comme une onde, et il jura voir la lueur tressaillir lorsqu'elle lui parvint : ça y est, la conversation était lancée.

.

* * *

.

Dès que la connexion avait été établie, Cynder n'avait pas cherché à rejoindre son interlocuteur, décidant cette fois de lui laisser son espace vital pour qu'il prenne ses propres initiatives. Elle l'avait ainsi fait patienter longuement, sachant qu'elle l'aurait à l'usure. Le Cybertronien devait avoir pris conscience depuis longtemps maintenant qu'elle avait recréé le pont entre leur esprit, alors elle attentait simplement qu'il s'impatiente d'autant d'inaction et se décide à montrer le bout de son nez.

L'attente fut longue, mais elle comprit qu'elle ne fut pas vaine quand elle perçut bientôt quelque chose d'étranger se rapprocher d'elle et de l'Univers que formait sa conscience. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension la saisit quand elle comprit qu'elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir ouvrir un « vrai » dialogue, mais elle se ressaisit et tâcha de faire preuve du plus de neutralité qu'il lui était permis, cherchant à rassurer son interlocuteur craintif en lui démontrant qu'elle ne lui voulait toujours aucun mal.

Elle retint son souffle quand elle le sentit franchir la frontière pour s'aventurer finalement dans son esprit, mais elle fut d'autant plus surprise qu'il vienne directement se placer face à elle. Il avait apparemment dû se ragaillardir un peu car elle ne sentait plus une terrible inquiétude émaner de lui... Seulement une profonde interrogation qui la frappa de plein fouet.

Un tel début de conversation la laissa pantoise, mais elle y était : elle allait enfin pouvoir lui parler !

L'adolescente voulut alors lui répondre maintenant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde… Sauf qu'elle se rappela qu'il leur était impossible de formuler des mots puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de corps. Et soudain, elle se retrouva bien bête : elle était parvenue à entrer en contact avec un esprit extraterrestre, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de venir lui parler… Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre.

« _Merdre, j'avais pas pensé à ce détail…_ » réalisa-t-elle alors que l'être face à elle semblait commencer à s'impatienter.

Ratchet était de plus en plus exaspéré par la situation : non seulement il avait pris sur lui pour venir jusque dans cet esprit humain, mais en plus ce dernier n'était pas capable de lui répondre ! Par Primus, aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de comment se faire comprendre avec seulement des pensées primitives, sans bouche ou vocaliseur….

Les secondes à se dévisager silencieusement devinrent rapidement gênantes pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais le médecin Autobot songea alors à Bumblebee et ses difficultés pour communiquer malgré ses processeurs vocaux défaillants : il lui avait appris à compenser ce problème en réutilisant des mots préenregistrés comme ceux d'une radio, d'un message ou même encore d'un film… Et l'idée d'en faire de même avec ses propres souvenirs s'imposa en lui comme une évidence.

Estimant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en essayant, il réunit ainsi ses propres souvenirs de lui en train de parler puis fit le tri pour en tirer les mots qu'il voulait employer.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Tu me… Veux ?parvint-il finalement à articuler mentalement.

Bon, il y avait mieux comme façon de dire bonjour, mais là il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

Cynder sursauta et sa surprise émana d'elle comme une vague qui parcouru l'espace qui les séparait : cette voix, rocailleuse et inopinée, la prit au dépourvu et même son pragmatique eut du mal à accepter sa provenance.

Il avait parlé. Ce Transformer venait de lui parler elle ne savait trop comment dans cet espace à la fois virtuel et spirituel. Mais ce qui l'interpela le plus, ce fut l'authenticité de sa voix masculine : si elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il était, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme lambda. Elle était étonnée par sa manière de s'exprimer, car elle n'avait jamais pensé que les extraterrestres étaient en fait si… vivants. Elle qui s'était toujours imaginée des voix monotones, comme des machines, probablement parce que le seul extraterrestre dont elle avait pu entendre la voix placide était ce supposé Decepticon qui avait attaqué le NEST, Sentinel Prime. Pourtant, celle qu'elle entendait actuellement lui évoquait plus une sorte de vieil aigri.

Elle réalisa alors que l'être en face d'elle n'était pas un petit animal égaré, ni un simple robot venu de l'espace, mais bien « quelqu'un ». Un être au même niveau d'intelligence que le sien, avec une conscience d'être, une personnalité… Une âme.

Ce constat éveilla inconsciemment son caractère asocial, qui lui dit de s'éloigner et de fuir face à cette présence désormais humanisée. Si elle refoula ces vieux réflexes, ce fut grâce à sa logique : son interlocuteur n'était pas l'un de ces hommes qu'elle détestait, et il n'avait de plus aucun moyen de lui nuire dans son état… Elle n'avait en conséquence aucune raison de le haïr et de le fuir.

Elle se reprit en main et tâcha donc de lui répondre en imitant sa manière de faire.

« _Il utilise ses propres souvenirs comme substituts aux mots…_ » remarqua-t-elle. « _Ingénieux !_ »

Comprenant qu'elle allait pouvoir donner suite à leur conversation, elle rassembla à son tour ses souvenirs vocaux et tâcha de répondre laconiquement à sa question.

\- J'aimerai… Te parler.

Ce fut cette fois à Ratchet d'être surpris. Pas parce que l'humain avait rapidement assimilé et imité sa manière de communiquer, mais parce qu'à en juger ses souvenirs vocaux, il s'agissait en fait… D'une humaine. D'une _jeune_ humaine. Sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, il sentit alors le niveau de dangerosité qu'il lui attribuait chuter de manière radicale.

« _Je n'avais même pas remarqué…_ »

Pourtant, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient « rencontrés », elle lui avait montré un souvenir d'elle en train de se regarder dans un miroir… Sauf qu'il avait tellement paniqué à la simple vu d'un facies charnu qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

Cela n'effaça toutefois pas sa rancœur envers le genre humain. Toujours méfiant et ne voulant pas se laisser duper d'une quelconque manière, il lui répondit avec son franc-parler.

\- Très perspicace comme réponse !

Cynder tiqua de l'œil.

« _Ah… Parce qu'en plus, les aliens connaissent l'ironie…_ »

Faisant fi de sa raillerie, elle précisa sa demande en espérant que la froideur de son locuteur serait passagère – ce qui, venant d'elle, était assez gonflé. Elle était outrée qu'il agisse comme ça avec elle parce qu'il la prenait pour humaine, et elle avait hâte d'éclaircir ce point... Mais elle ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre pour lui expliquer une telle chose. Ça ne serait pas évident, probablement autant pour elle que pour lui, alors elle devrait amener doucement le sujet sur le tapis, jouer la subtilité.

\- Il y a des choses que je veux comprendre... fit-elle dans l'espoir d'être claire dans ses intentions. A commencer par ce que tu es…

Elle n'eut qu'à peine terminé sa phrase qu'une onde négative la frappa de plein fouet, preuve qu'elle venait de vexer son interlocuteur. Elle sentit clairement de la colère émaner de lui et cela l'affola, se demandant où elle avait bien pu le blesser.

Le ton du Cybertronien monta alors soudainement pour se faire dur et sarcastique.

\- Ce que je suis ? Les humains nous ont-ils donc déjà tous exterminés et oubliés ?

La question de la jeune fille était très évasée… Mais il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre pour lui, de la penser malveillante et provocatrice. La terrible trahison des hommes envers les Autobots imprégnait fraichement chaque parcelle de son esprit, et sa conscience était lourde de reproches envers eux. Qu'on lui demande ce qu'il était, alors que les siens étaient traqués aux quatre coins du monde, sonnait donc pour lui comme une cruelle hypocrisie.

Il n'avait ainsi pas pris de gants pour lui partager son ressentiment. Il n'approuvait déjà même pas leur _tête à tête_ , acceptant de lui parler uniquement par excès de curiosité et d'ennui... Sa remarque était donc sortie avec une spontanéité et une sincérité qui, à ses yeux, la rendaient immuable.

Ce fut sans doute pourquoi Ratchet se retrouva pantois quand elle lui répondit avec force : l'espace entourant l'adolescente perdit brusquement sa neutralité pour s'embraser d'une rage ancrée et terriblement puissante. Il recula précipitamment, surpris de se retrouver confronté à de l'agressivité pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

Pour le médecin, sa remarque sarcastique était légitime… Alors où pouvait-elle puiser une colère aussi impétueuse ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre encore plus en colère que lui ?

Car dans cette phrase, à son tour, Cynder avait pris quelque chose pour elle. Quelque chose d'enraciné en son âme et conscience depuis des années.

\- Je t'interdis de m'assimiler aux humains ! explosa-t-elle tandis que son aigreur faisait vibrer l'espace autour d'eux. Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, tu entends ?! Rien !

Eh bien voilà, tant pis pour la subtilité. Elle qui pensait emmener doucement le sujet sur le tapis, c'était raté… Mais là, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : le simple fait qu'on la pense humaine sonnait à ses oreilles comme une insulte, celle d'être assimilée à ces êtres odieux et cruels qui avaient détruit son existence. Elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur la première fois puisque physiquement elle était humaine, sauf que là… Il l'avait cherché.

Elle laissa donc sa colère et sa frustration exploser autour d'elle, ce qui fit son effet : le Cybertronien nageait désormais en pleine confusion, perdu face à cette rage qu'il semblait ne pas comprendre.

« _Un humain qui hait les humains ?_ » réalisa-t-il. « _Est-elle misanthrope ?_ »

Il avait du mal à le croire, et pourtant le ressentiment de la jeune fille était palpable et sincère. Ce constat le déstabilisa, et sa propre colère se dissipa devant tant d'incompréhension. Toutefois dans sa confusion, il se sentit inexorablement intrigué : intrigué de savoir que l'être avec lequel il conversait partageait avec lui une rancœur à l'égard des hommes.

Lui qui ne tenait au début pas beaucoup à lui parler, il eut soudainement peur que leur échange prenne fin : il était à présent dévoré par la curiosité d'en savoir plus sur cette « humaine qui n'en était pas une ». Néanmoins, ce sujet était visiblement un terrain dangereux à l'équilibre de leur conversation… Alors il le contourna en répondant à sa question initiale, espérant que cela relancerait le dialogue et ferait baisser la tension qui s'était installée.

\- Ma désignation est Ratchet, Médecin Major Autobot. Et ce que je suis, c'est un Cybertronien… Si tu vois ce que c'est, rajouta-t-il toutefois avec détachement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas contredire sa pique.

Aussitôt la colère de Cynder se dissipa, ce qui rassura fortement le Mecha. Retrouvant sa neutralité, l'adolescente soupira en notant que la conversation déraillait déjà alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer. Ça promettait ! Elle comprit qu'il serait surement plus difficile que prévu d'expliquer à ce dénommé Ratchet qu'elle n'était pas « humaine »… Mais comme ce dernier semblait avoir décidé de passer ce « sujet qui fâche », elle se convainquit qu'ils en reparleraient un peu plus tard. Probablement quand ils auraient franchi le cap de la bienséance.

« _Bon… Donc, c'est un Autobot…_ »

A vrai dire, elle était plutôt partie du principe qu'il était un Decepticon : étant donné que ces derniers étaient chassés par les humains depuis le jour où ils avaient posé les pieds sur Terre, c'était la seule explication logique face à son comportement à son égard et sa colère lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il était… Mais d'après ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, les Autobots avaient également été traqués par les hommes. Fait étrange, étant donné qu'ils avaient combattus côte à côté grâce au traité du NEST. L'invasion de Chicago avait-elle donc à ce point changé les mentalités ?

« _Bof… De toute façon, ça n'a rien d'étonnant : ça prouve simplement une fois de plus que les hommes peuvent, sans le moindre remord, nous poignarder dans le dos et qu'ils sont indignes de confiance…_ » songea-t-elle en concevant désormais la réaction qu'avait eu le Transformer en la pensant humaine.

Etant donné qu'elle passait déjà sa vie à survivre à l'humanité, elle n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à un groupe d'aliens comme à un autre. Le fait qu'il soit un Autobot et pas un Decepticon n'avait aucune influence sur elle et ne changerait en rien sa volonté de lui parler…

En revanche, la simple mention de _médecin_ déclencha quelque chose en elle. De la _peur_ à en juger l'émotion qu'elle refoulait pour ne pas lui exposer. Le problème, dans cet environnement situé entre le virtuel et le spirituel, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas de consistance physique… Donc pas de visage où elle pouvait accrocher son masque d'impassibilité. Ses émotions se déployaient d'elles-mêmes et devenaient lisibles pour son interlocuteur si elle les laissait l'envahir. Comme à ses yeux montrer sa peur revenait à exposer une faiblesse, elle s'évertua fortement à la cacher, réprimant l'angoisse que lui avaient laissé quatre années de confrontations avec les supposés _médecins_ de White-Block.

« _Il a beau être médecin, il est logiquement tout sauf en collaboration avec le gouvernement Américain puisque l'alliance du NEST a pris fin et que les Autobots sont chassés …_ » chercha-t-elle à se rassurer. « _Je ne dois donc en aucun cas avoir peur !_ »

De plus, avoir un médecin sous la main, c'était quand même une sacrée aubaine : en tant que scientifique au sein de son espèce, il devait être une mine de savoirs et c'était bien d'informations et de connaissances sur l'énergon qu'elle avait besoin. Et vu toutes les questions qu'elle avait à lui poser, c'était carrément un sacré coup de bol qu'elle soit tombée sur lui !

Ragaillardie à cette pensée, la jeune fille voulut se présenter à son tour mais quelque chose vint la titiller : elle n'avait jamais dévoilée son nom à quiconque, ayant pour habitude d'en inventer rapidement un lorsque les circonstances l'en obligeaient. Donner son nom à quelqu'un revenait à laisser une trace, une preuve de son existence derrière soi, et étant donné qu'elle avait passé sa vie à fuir et à se cacher, elle trouvait cela fondamentalement dangereux…

« _Il est en quarantaine dans son propre esprit, lui dire comment je m'appelle ne pourra me nuire d'aucune manière…_ » se rappela-t-elle. « _Et vu les questions que j'aimerais lui poser, je vais surement être amenée à parler de choses plus ou moins personnelles… Autant commencer maintenant_ »

Pour elle, dévoiler son nom reviendrait déjà à dévoiler une partie de son histoire, et cela la gênait… Mais elle prit finalement sur elle et à son tour, se présenta fièrement.

\- Je m'appelle Cynder.

Elle ne sut pourquoi elle appréhenda la réaction de son interlocuteur, comme s'il pourrait la juger simplement avec ce qu'elle venait de lui donner… Et cela n'arrangea rien étant donné que Ratchet se terra dans le silence un instant, songeur.

\- Cynder… lâcha-t-il tout à coup. Variante anglaise de « cinder », la « cendre »… Ou plutôt l'« escarbille », un fragment de braise consumé mais pas encore entièrement cendre…

Ça lui faisait déjà bizarre d'entendre un inconnu prononcer son nom, alors qu'en plus ce dernier se mette à le décortiquer… Cela la déstabilisa, mais vint consolider au passage l'image de scientifique qu'elle se faisait de lui.

\- Euh… En effet, bredouilla-t-elle, perplexe, tandis qu'elle chassa un vieux souvenir d'elle quand elle avait encore ses cheveux cendrés.

Elle se sentit gênée de lui avoir cédé son identité, bien qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas à l'être. Ne sachant tout à coup plus quoi lui dire, elle se réfugia dans un nouveau silence… Mais Ratchet le brisa avec sa curiosité, profitant du fait que la tension se dissipait doucement.

\- Dis-moi, Cynder, où sommes-nous ? Et que se passe-t-il ? Je suis apparemment conscient et j'ai l'intime conviction que tout cela est bien réel, mais pourtant je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon corps…

La blanche grimaça, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet avec tact : visiblement, l'Autobot n'était plus qu'un esprit qui avait été séparé de son « corps », acte qu'elle attribua au propriétaire du vaisseau où elle l'avait trouvé – puisque ce dernier empilait des morceaux de Cybertroniens dans des caisses. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le lui annoncer avec tact, ni même de comment il réagirait en l'apprenant…

« _Je m'expliquerai surement mieux avec des images qu'avec des mots…_ » estima-t-elle.

Elle rapprocha alors son esprit du sien et rassembla ses souvenirs dans l'idée de les lui montrer.

Ratchet devint suspicieux quand la lueur incarnant Cynder se rapprocha tout à coup de lui. Elle devint soudain transparente comme le verre d'une fenêtre, l'invitant à s'y pencher pour observer à travers. Pas très confiant, il s'avança malgré tout puis constata qu'elle y avait projeté une multitude d'images, probablement des fragments de mémoire.

Ce qu'il y vit le figea.

Il pouvait voir en souvenir ce qu'elle voyait au même moment, preuve que contrairement à lui, son corps lui répondait et ses yeux également… Et ce qu'elle fixait actuellement le glaça d'effroi : l'adolescente était assise en tailleur sur un canapé, tandis que des coupures au niveau de ses mains laissaient jaillir un fluide organique qui ne ressemblait en rien à du sang. Le liquide semblait consistant et défiait la gravité pour former de sortes de fils de connexion, reliés à nul autre qu'un objet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

Son propre Spark.

Là, seul, posé sur les jambes croisées de la jeune fille. Pas de corps autour de lui, rien… Seulement l'objet sphérique émettant d'une douce lumière, preuve qu'il était plus ou moins toujours « en vie ».

Il aurait hurlé d'effroi s'il avait pu, mais au lieu de cela, sa panique explosa autour d'eux. Il amorça un mouvement de recul et il se retint tant bien que mal de s'enfuir pour retourner se terrer dans son néant et échapper à la réalité. Il comprenait maintenant : s'il était ainsi enfermé dans sa propre existence, s'il ne ressentait rien, s'il ne voyait rien… C'était parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus son corps pour le faire. Ainsi Lockdown lui avait bel et bien arraché son Spark de sa poitrine durant leur confrontation, surement pour en faire un trophée… Mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment son interlocutrice en avait pris possession, ni comment elle était parvenue à connecter ainsi son esprit au sien.

Frappé par la vérité et par toutes les questions qui se bousculaient désormais en lui, son agitation grandit et Cynder dut la subir de plein fouet. Ayant plus ou moins anticipé sa réaction, elle se montra compréhensive et s'approcha pour tenter de le raisonner et de le calmer… Mais l'espace autour d'eux s'était imprégné de la surcharge émotionnelle du Transformer, le rendant terriblement consistant et impossible à braver. La terreur, l'incompréhension, la peine… Essayer de se frayer un chemin vers son esprit mouvementé serait comme traverser une rivière en crue. Alors elle préféra attendre que ce flux s'apaise de lui-même.

Il fallut du temps à l'Autobot pour prendre sur lui et encaisser le gros du problème, celui de sa situation : la désormais seule existence de son Spark séparé de son organisme. Mais il restait encore une autre chose à éclaircir : de ce qu'il avait compris, la fille semblait « connectée » à lui grâce à son sang… Mais comment était-ce possible ?! Les humains n'étaient pas capables d'une telle chose… Mais par-dessus tout, les êtres mécaniques et organiques n'étaient pas compatibles !

Désormais consumé par l'envie d'avoir des réponses, il reconcentra alors subitement son attention sur l'adolescente et il avança si vite son esprit vers le sien qu'ils faillirent se percuter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment-est-ce possible ? Par quel moyen es-tu entrée en possession de mon Spark ? Comment t'y prends-tu pour être raccordée à mon esprit ? Par Primus, réponds-moi!

Cynder contra cet assaut en reculant légèrement, concevant tous ses questionnements mais ne pouvait pas y faire face simultanément…

\- Je comprends que tu sois perdu… Mais sache que tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir des réponses ! avoua-t-elle alors fermement. Si j'ai fait en sorte que nous puissions nous parler, ce n'est pas simplement pour faire ta rencontre, mais avant tout pour que tu me livres certaines informations !

Ratchet se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Ainsi elle attendait quelque chose de lui… Et cela n'augurait rien de bon : contrairement à elle, il n'avait plus de corps donc aucune possibilité d'action dans le monde réel, ce qui le plaçait en position de faiblesse vis-à-vis d'elle. Une terrible pression vint lui peser sur la conscience.

\- Donc je ne suis qu'un moyen pour toi… réalisa-t-il en reculant un peu, rétablissant sa vigilance et sa méfiance.

Un souvenir prit aussitôt d'assaut ses pensées, celui de la dernière fois qu'il avait été en contact avec le monde réel : celui où son corps meurtrit par les tirs des humains s'était retrouvé immobilisé, impuissant, alors que Lockdown se penchait sur lui. Celui où le chasseur de prime lui avait laissé le choix entre mourir ou répondre à sa question, à savoir où était son leader. Celui où il avait refusé et qu'il en avait payé le prix…

Ce souvenir vint automatiquement se superposer à l'instant présent, lui donnant l'impression de revivre cette scène. Malgré tout, Cynder avait beau vouloir lui soutirer des informations, elle n'avait jusque-là montré aucun signe de violence envers lui.

Mais la suspicion qui commençait à le corroder était parfaitement légitime. Peut-être cachait-elle en fait son jeu…

…Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne nia rien.

\- Oui, admit-elle avec son habituelle neutralité. Je ne cherche qu'à obtenir des informations, celles qu'un être humain ne pourrait jamais m'apporter : j'ai besoin de renseignements _Cybertroniens_ , et tu es probablement ma seule chance et occasion d'en avoir. J'étais toutefois bien loin de me douter que ma première rencontre avec un Transformer se ferait dans ces conditions, mais c'est ainsi…

L'Autobot n'en répondit rien. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela : la jeune fille était entrée en contact avec lui uniquement par intérêt personnel, et comprendre cet aspect-là de sa personnalité le faisait sérieusement s'interroger sur le bien-fondé de son interlocutrice. Elle avait cependant joué franc-jeu avec lui jusque-là…

Face à ce long silence, Cynder comprit que Ratchet était en train de la juger, ce qu'elle ne comptait pas lui reprocher. Néanmoins elle redoutait que face à ses aveux, il se braque tout à coup et refuse de lui parler. Ce qui, il fallait l'admettre, serait bien embêtant après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour enfin communiquer avec un visiteur de l'espace…

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer cette opportunité, elle chercha alors le moyen de l'inciter à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Le moyen de les mettre tous les deux d'accords.

\- Me céder des informations ne te redonnera pas ton corps, ça c'est une certitude... poursuivit-elle. Mais il me semble que tu avais des choses à me demander, non ? Puisque nous sommes tous les deux en quête de réponses, je te propose un marché : questions pour questions. Je répondrais aux tiennes et tu répondras aux miennes. Ainsi, aucun de nous deux sortira perdant de cette discutions.

Immédiatement, et à son plus grand soulagement, elle sentit la tension qui entourait Ratchet se dissiper. Visiblement, il considérait sa proposition avec intérêt.

« _Sa démarche semble honnête…_ » fut-il bien obligé de reconnaitre, demeurant toutefois sur ses gardes en ne se risquant pas à lui faire aveuglément confiance. « _Et puis si nous suivons cette règle, j'aurais quelque chose à gagner en lui donnant les informations qu'elle veut…_ »

Donnant donnant. Cette notion d'échange était bien, au vu de leur situation, la seule chose capable de les mettre en bon terme. Certes, Cynder ne lui parlait que par intérêt, mais elle avait le mérite d'avoir été loyale avec lui… Ou du moins, il espérait.

\- Très bien, murmura-t-il en guise d'approbation à leur arrangement. Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi tu…

\- Moi d'abord ! l'interrompit-elle aussitôt. Tu as déjà posé une question !

Déconcerté par une telle audace, Ratchet grommela et voulut protester… Mais il lui céda finalement son tour de bonne grâce.

Un nœud d'excitation saisit le ventre de la blanche : il avait accepté son offre, et elle avait enfin quelqu'un à qui poser ses questions ! En revanche, elle ne savait même pas par où commencer.

« _Je ferais mieux de commencer par ce qu'il y a de plus évident…_ » chercha-t-elle à se calmer. « _Mes attentes concernant l'énergon attendront un peu…_ »

Il fallait déjà qu'elle parvienne à se contextualiser auprès de son interlocuteur.

\- Donc tu es un Autobot, se lança-t-elle. Mais… Tu es quoi exactement ? Je veux dire, cet objet rond dans mes mains qui contient ton esprit… J'ai bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une partie de ton corps, d'une pièce ou d'un organe… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?

Voyant où elle venait en venir, le concerné fit remonter un souvenir de lui-même et le lui présenta par un astucieux montage : apparu entre eux l'image d'un Hummer H2 de secours à la peinture jaune fluorescente, et la jeune fille sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller dans le monde réel lorsque les pièces qui le composaient se mirent soudain à bouger, se déplacer, se réorganiser pour faire apparaitre l'image d'un Transformer.

« _Alors c'est lui, Ratchet…_ » songea-t-elle en mettant ainsi un visage sur un nom, ayant pourtant bien du mal à assimiler la voix d'homme bourru et grincheuse de son interlocuteur avec ce puissant corps mécanique.

Elle considéra curieusement le Mecha face à elle, mais l'image zooma tout à coup pour venir se fixer sur le centre de son thorax, et elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il cherchait à lui montrer.

\- Tu es un… Cœur ? essaya-t-elle.

\- On l'appelle le _Spark_ , répliqua-t-il avec patience. Il contient notre énergie vitale, l'énergon, ainsi que nos souvenirs d'existence. C'est en quelque sorte l'équivalent sur Terre de ce que vous appelez l' « âme ». Ce que tu tiens entre tes mains, c'est mon Spark. Certes, il est placé au même endroit que votre muscle cardiaque, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est même une zone très… intime.

Elle lui fit part de sa compréhension. Ainsi, elle avait vu juste : ce Spark, comme il l'appelait, était donc la matérialisation physique de son esprit, de sa conscience… Quoi de plus normal en parlant d'intimité. Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle trouva cela à la fois étrange et logique.

\- Mais du coup, où est passé ton corps ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Figure toi que ça, j'aimerai bien le savoir…

Pour argumenter ses propos, il lui présenta un nouveau souvenir qui fit instinctivement reculer la jeune fille : un grand Cybertronien noir aux yeux verts apparut alors face à elle puis la frappa là où aurait dû se tenir son buste… Et comme le souvenir s'arrêta là, elle put tout comme lui en déduire qu'il le lui avait arraché.

Elle fit le lien entre ce souvenir et le vaisseau qui s'était écrasé dans le karst, là où elle avait trouvé Ratchet - ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de lui.

« _Ce Cybertronien noir… C'est donc bien lui le propriétaire de l'engin qui s'est écrasé dans le karst_ » en conclu-t-elle.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en faisant resurgir l'image de l'être aux yeux verts.

Son ton se fit plus sombre qu'elle l'aurait cru, mais il fut bien inutile quand l'Autobot prit la parole d'un air confiant.

\- Hep hep hep ! C'est à mon tour de t'interroger !

Cette fois, ce fut à l'adolescente d'être déconcertée et de serrer les dents.

« _Le bougre… Il les passe au compte-goutte, ses questions !_ »

\- C'est légitime, admit-elle étant donné qu'elle lui avait fait le même coup juste avant. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai savoir, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part… remarqua-t-il d'un air évident. Bon, par quel concours de circonstance mon Spark a-t-il pu entrer en ta possession ?

Son ton avait été plus sec que prévu, mais Cynder ne se démonta pas.

\- Hum… Ma réponse risque d'être un peu longue, le prévint-elle.

\- Ah… Parce que tu crois que dans ma situation, je suis pressé ?

Son ironie lui arracha un rictus - qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir - et elle lui répondit en soutenant ses propos de souvenirs visuels. Elle lui montra d'abord des images de Hong Kong pour le situer un peu, puis du Wulong Karst, et enfin du lieu où ils se tenaient en lui présentant également Argos – ne précisant toutefois pas pourquoi elle vivait dans un vieux bunker avec un chien. Elle lui fit ensuite visionner ses souvenirs du tremblement de terre qu'avait généré le crash du vaisseau, et enfin son exploration de l'appareil et de la pièce où elle l'avait trouvé.

\- Au début je n'avais pas compris que ces caisses étaient remplies de trophées de chasses, et puis à un moment, j'ai reconnu ton Spark. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait m'être utile, alors j'ai décidé de l'embarquer…

\- Alors j'ai bien servi de médaille à ce foutu Lockdown…

Le Mecha avait plus pensé tout haut qu'autre chose, mais Cynder retint tout de même le nom de _Lockdown_ en déduisant logiquement qu'il s'agissait du fameux Cybertronien aux yeux verts.

Son interlocuteur resta ensuite étonnement silencieux, réfléchissant apparemment à toutes ces informations… Quand soudain, l'une d'entre elles sembla le faire réagir.

\- Une seconde, l'interpella-t-il. Tu as dit que tu avais « reconnu » mon Spark ? Ça veut dire que tu en avais déjà vu un avant le mien ? Je croyais pourtant que j'étais le premier Cybertronien que tu rencontrais…

La jeune fille grimaça intérieurement puisque c'était normalement à elle de poser une question, mais le ton grave et sérieux du Transformer l'empêcha de le lui faire remarquer : laissait-il sous-entendre qu'elle lui mentait ?

« _Il a raison et tort_ _à la fois_ » réalisa-t-elle. « _J'ai déjà rencontré un esprit comme lui, mais je n'en avais pas conscience…_ »

Voulant lui prouver sa bonne foi étant donné que la confiance entre eux ne volait déjà pas très haut, elle lui céda son tour en lui répondant au moyen d'un souvenir : elle lui montra ainsi une image du Spark trouvé au NEST, posé juste à côté d'eux sur la table basse.

La réaction de Ratchet la prise de court.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… !? bégaya-t-il. C'est… C'est… !

Il contempla le souvenir avec un mélange d'incrédulité, d'espoir et d'amertume… Avant de brusquement reporter son attention sur elle.

Cynder sentit alors quelque chose changer dans l'environnement de Ratchet, au début de manière presque imperceptible… Jusqu'à devenir des plus palpables : de la colère. Mais pas comme celle de toute à l'heure, lorsqu'elle l'avait involontairement vexé. Non, là, c'était une pure fureur, comme si elle l'avait prise pour le pire des idiots en lui montrant ce souvenir. Elle pensait pourtant qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente et, prise au dépourvu par cette soudaine réaction, elle ne put que le regarder se rapprocher d'elle non pas avec un air agressif… Mais menaçant.

\- C'est impossible ! cria-t-il alors en laissant sa rage inonder l'espace autour d'eux.

Cynder ne comprenait plus rien. Il délirait ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me reproches… se défendit-elle en lui envoyant toute son incompréhension, reculant légèrement.

Mais Ratchet ne semblait plus disposer à l'écouter.

\- Vraiment ? rétorqua-t-il avec acrimonie. Eh bien tu sais ce que moi, je ne comprends pas ? C'est que tu aies pu te procurer ce Spark ! Son propriétaire s'appelait Ironhide, et c'était l'un de mes frères d'arme Autobot… Il est mort au combat suite à la trahison d'un des nôtres, et lorsque nous avons récupéré son corps, il était tellement amoché qu'il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vulgaire tas de rouille ! Il est donc impensable que son Spark soit intact ! Et encore moins en ta possession !

Il continuait de s'avancer dans son esprit, menaçant et accusateur, et Cynder ne pouvait que reculer, confuse et incapable de lui répondre. Apparemment, le faible équilibre de confiance qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer venait de s'effondrer… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de se montrer honnête avec lui ?

\- J'étais le médecin des Autobots. Je connais donc chacune des pièces qui les composent… Et étant donné qu'Ironhide n'est plus là depuis des années, j'ignore comment tu as pu obtenir une réplique aussi ressemblante de son Spark… Alors voilà ce que je te reproches : tu te joues de moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire exactement en me menant à ce point en bateau ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux réellement ?!

La jeune fille ne trouvait rien à redire. Tout d'abord parce que la situation avait dégénérée si rapidement qu'elle ne savait même pas comment réagir : le Mecha semblait en pleine crise de paranoïa… Ensuite, parce qu'elle commençait lentement à comprendre et elle était bouleversée de mettre un nom, « Ironhide », sur l'identité de celui qu'elle s'était inconsciemment trimballé depuis toutes ces années, depuis son séjour à Washington DC. L'impression de présence qu'elle avait eue au côté de cet objet prenait désormais sens… Bien qu'elle n'expliquait pas l'impression de familarité.

« _Alors c'était un Autobot aussi… Et visiblement, Ratchet le connaissait…_ »

Les vieux souvenirs de son infiltration au NEST concordèrent tout à coup avec le moment présent : l'attaque de Sentinel - qui se révélait en fait ne pas être un Decepticon -, le tas de rouille à l'entrée du hangar, elle qui s'enfuyait avec le Spark qu'elle en avait extirpé… Et puis les Autobots qui arrivaient plus tard pour s'occuper du corps d'Ironhide dépourvu de son « âme ».

Elle comprenait à présent la réaction de Ratchet, sa soudaine paranoïa lui parut même évidente. Elle comprenait sa colère, son sentiment qu'elle se jouait de lui étant donné qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne restait rien de son frère d'arme… Mais il se leurrait. Ce n'était pas une réplique, mais bien authentique Spark de son ami. Il s'était emporté parce qu'il ne connaissait tout simplement pas encore sa version de l'histoire…

« _Il ne connait pas ma version de l'histoire…_ » se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

Et la jeune fille réalisa alors que son idée de « question pour question » n'était peut-être en fait pas si bonne que ça.

Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux trop limités en informations. Il y avait trop de « trous » qui pouvaient les conduire sur un malentendu, comme à l'instant. Certes, cela les mettait sur le même pied d'égalité, mais le dialogue promettait d'être difficile et l'Autobot serrait tout le temps sur ses gardes. Leur tête à tête risquerait de prendre beaucoup plus de temps que prévu… Car ce que le médecin ignorait, c'était qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement le lien entre leur esprit.

Elle cessa alors de reculer pour venir à l'encontre de son emportement, inondant à son tour l'espace autour d'elle avec de la neutralité pour venir l'opposer à la colère de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se figea d'ailleurs, surpris de la voir retrouver son assurance.

\- Ratchet, tu te fourvoies à mon égard…

\- Et comment pourrais-je le savoir ? siffla-t-il, mauvais.

\- Tu le sauras si tu prends au moins la peine de m'écouter ! tenta-t-elle alors. Je pensais bien faire en proposant que nous posions chacun à notre tour nos questions, mais visiblement mon idée se retourne contre nous : elle ne nous permet pas de répondre à nos interrogations, mais de nous en donner encore plus ! Nous ne faisons que perdre inutilement du temps. Il faut que nous cherchions une autre façon de…

\- Absolument pas ! la coupa-t-il violement. Moi, je ne suis pas pressé ! Nous verrons si je me suis fourvoyé ou pas à ton égard… Mais nous le ferons selon la règle que nous avons établie !

La jeune fille maudit son obstination et voulut insister dans l'espoir de lui imposer son opinion… Mais elle réalisa que cette fois, sa remarque concernant son excédent de temps n'était plus ironique comme tout à l'heure. Elle révélait seulement l'évidence de sa situation : l'Autobots était piégé dans son propre esprit, incapable d'interagir avec autre chose qu'un être dont il ignorait tout… Et qui, contrairement à lui, était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Dans cette histoire, il était tout simplement en position de faiblesse.

Elle comprit que si Ratchet campait ainsi sur ses positions, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait besoin de cet équilibre, de ce « chacun son tour ». Elle avait un avantage sur lui, celui d'avoir une influence sur la connexion entre leur esprit… Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons de sa méfiance à son égard : il craignait sans doute qu'elle lui soutire ce qu'elle désirait et qu'elle l'abandonne ensuite sans lui apporter ses réponses. Ainsi, le fait qu'ils parlent chacun leur tour lui assurait d'être sur le même pied d'égalité en terme d'informations obtenues.

Cela montrait évidement à quel point il la redoutait, à quel point cet avantage qu'elle avait sur lui l'effrayait, et la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela bizarre et anormal : elle avait toujours voué une crainte envers les Transformers puisque que ces derniers étaient naturellement avantagé sur elle, étant plus grands, plus forts… Et le fait que la situation était aujourd'hui complètement inversée lui paraissait presque absurde.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être aussi méfiant, l'étant elle-même de nature… En revanche, elle trouvait injuste qu'il la traite de menteuse alors que, pas à un seul instant, elle avait douté des informations qu'il lui avait livré. Cette tension était devenue à sens unique, et bien que Ratchet ne semblait heureusement pas vouloir renoncer à leur conversation, continuer de dialoguer avec ce malaise l'insupportait déjà.

\- Tu as tout ton temps devant toi, mais pas moi… finit-elle par lâcher.

Le médecin ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça… Et de toute façon, il n'en aurait pu eu le temps.

Car Cynder commença doucement à approcher son esprit du sien. Etant à son tour confus par cette réaction qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, le Cybertronien ne se laissa toutefois pas impressionner et la regarda s'avancer jusqu'à lui avec cette fichue neutralité qui semblait faire partie d'elle.

La blanche maudissait déjà son idée. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de la mettre à exécution, mais vu où ils en étaient, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce foutu alien lui avait forcé la main…

Elle commença alors à projeter des souvenirs devant elle. Trop loin pour bien les visionner, Ratchet s'avança sans même s'en rendre compte pour les regarder, inévitablement attiré par ces mystérieuses images.

Puisque son interlocuteur tenait tant que ça à ses questions, elle allait répondre à la seule qui méritait vraiment d'être posée. La seule qui lui permettrait de gagner sa confiance, la seule capable de lui prouver sa bonne foi : Qui était-elle ?

« _Si ce qui te préoccupe, c'est vraiment d'avoir un pied d'avance… Eh bien, tu ne vas pas être déçu_ » songea-t-elle avec un brin de reproche.

Car elle allait lui donner l'avantage… Sur elle-même.

.

* * *

.

Sur le fait, Ratchet n'avait pas compris les intentions de Cynder : elle s'était avancée sans explications avec son habituelle et foutue indifférence, puis lui avait ouvert son esprit. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui prouver, quel genre de souvenirs elle voulait lui montrer… Mais il commença à saisir quand il la vit remonter loin, beaucoup trop loin dans sa mémoire pour que cela le concerne lui.

Il comprit.

L'Autobot était tétanisé, autant par le geste de l'adolescente que par les possibilités qui s'offraient désormais à lui. Il ne se sentait pas capable de répondre à ça, il était seulement happé par l'expérience qu'elle lui proposait : celle de vivre des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, d'oublier sa propre existence pour observer celle qui défilait devant ses yeux...

…Celle de découvrir la vie sur Terre à l'échelle humaine.

Cynder voulait visiblement lui laisser le luxe de déterminer par lui-même si, oui ou non, elle était digne de sa confiance. La technique qu'elle avait entreprise était toutefois extrême, même complètement radicale… Mais au moins, il serait fixé sur son cas. Et vu leur situation, il n'allait pas le refuser.

Il se mit alors à son écoute et, comme s'il était face à un écran, la regarda lui projeter ses plus vieux souvenirs.

Il fit d'abord connaissance avec une petite fille aux cheveux de cendre, naïve, pure, violement arrachée à sa vie d'innocence par son propre géniteur. Il découvrit cet être dont la candeur l'avait empêché de comprendre qu'on se jouait d'elle, qu'on se servait d'elle. Un petit être leurré, perdu, trahit par les siens, et qui pourtant ne cessait de garder espoir.

Il découvrit ensuite une fillette aux portes de la mort et au bord du désespoir, celui d'avoir enfin comprit qu'on lui avait mentit, que tout ce en quoi elle croyait, tout ce qui lui avait permis de survivre à cet enfer, n'était en fait qu'illusoire.

Puis il rencontra une enfant habitée par la révolte, celle ne plus jamais se laisser abuser par les hommes, celle de devenir plus forte, de devenir libre…

Il revécut avec elle la première fois qu'elle avait tirée sur l'un de ses tortionnaires, le soulagement qui en avait suivi… Puis, dans les profondeurs de ce souvenir, dans les entrailles de l'esprit qui s'était ouvert à lui, il vit une chose qui le bouleversa : une haine terrifiante, une rage inextinguible, un véritable brasier qui brulait en elle et qui lui donnait la force de vivre, la force de supporter tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer depuis sa naissance. Et au cœur même de cette haine régnait en maître la raison de son existence : la vengeance. Le besoin viscéral d'appliquer la justice qu'elle s'estimait seule à pouvoir donner. Le besoin de prendre sa revanche sur ceux qui lui avaient fait tout ça, de leur faire vivre l'enfer pour avoir le soulagement de ne pas être la seule à l'avoir connu.

Il rencontra cette fillette qui hurlait à la vendetta contre les siens.

Les fragments mémoriels qui s'enchainèrent allèrent de révélations en révélations, toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres : un nouveau corps et d'étranges capacités que l'enfant ne comprenait pas, son retour à la civilisation après des années d'enfermement, ses recherches sur ce qu'on lui avait fait et ses incroyables prises de risques à la Maison Blanche et au NEST, ses réponses étroitement liés à la civilisation Cybertronienne…

Ces souvenirs-là vinrent répondre à un bon nombre de questions que se posait l'Autobot, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'y réfléchir car les bribes de mémoire continuaient de défiler devant lui et il ne voulait plus en perdre une seule miette.

Il revécut alors avec elle le formidable voyage qu'elle avait mené de Washington DC jusqu'à ce vieux bunker en Chine, les rencontres qu'elle y avait fait et qui l'avaient marqué à leur manière, ce qu'elle avait appris de son parcours… Mais aussi des faiblesses qu'elle s'était découverte, des peurs, des choses qu'une fois de plus, le médecin n'aurait jamais pensé venir d'elle. Il vit ainsi derrière le masque qu'elle affichait constamment, il vit ce que cachait cette neutralité qui empêchait quiconque de savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment...

Et ce fut au terme de cette aventure qu'il découvrit _Cynder_. Celle qui avait traversé tout ça, celle qui se tenait face à lui aujourd'hui.

Celle qu'il ne savait plus comment regarder.

.

* * *

.

Cynder se sentait vide. Elle n'était même pas capable de mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui la terrassait, mais celui qui lui ressemblait le plus était… d'être nue. Elle avait l'impression de s'être déshabillée, d'avoir fait tomber ses armes, son masque, son passé… On la voyait enfin telle qu'elle était vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle était. On voyait tout ce qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher, toutes ses faiblesses, tous les moyens de lui faire du mal et qui la rendait désormais vulnérable.

Elle savait qu'au vu de l'état physique de Ratchet, ce qu'elle venait de lui montrer resterait avec lui et ne pourrait jamais se retourner contre elle… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle aussi fébrile ? Pourquoi son souffle était-il saccadé ? Pourquoi appréhendait-elle autant sa réaction ?

Elle venait de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, apporter toutes les réponses qu'elle pouvait apporter à ses questions, et il n'avait désormais plus aucun moyen de douter d'elle et de sa parole... Mais maintenant que le partage d'informations entre eux était devenu complètement renversé en la faveur de son interlocuteur, ce dernier avait dorénavant l'avantage sur elle et pouvait mener à loisir la conversation : puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, il n'appartenait plus qu'à lui d'être honnête et de continuer le dialogue, de répondre à son tour à ses questions… Ou bien il pouvait très bien choisir de jouer la fourberie et de s'en aller sans demander son reste.

Ratchet était d'ailleurs resté silencieux depuis que les souvenirs avaient cessé de défiler. Son silence était insoutenable : elle voulait une réponse, une réaction, juste un signe qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne cherchait pas à lui nuire et qu'à présent, il accepterait loyalement de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait…

…Mais rien. Le médecin paraissait autant perturbé qu'elle par ce qu'il venait de se passer, et lui aussi semblait incapable de véritablement mettre un mot sur ses sentiments.

Ce fut probablement pourquoi sans crier gare, l'Autobot fit lentement demi-tour et se retira de ses pensées, retournant à son néant respectif en se retirant du sien.

La blanche conçut son comportement : il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, de digérer ces fragments d'existences qu'il avait dû encaisser. Il avait besoin de temps pour que toutes ses informations soient assimilées et acquises. Ratchet avait beau être mécanique, son pragmatisme avait ses limites aussi... Mais il avait au moins eu ce qu'il voulait : la vérité.

Ainsi, elle le regarda partir, saisissait qu'il lui faudrait rouvrir le dialogue plus tard si elle voulait une réponse de sa part. Elle maudit une fois de plus son idée, mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que de l'assumer : si elle ne le faisait pas, elle n'aurait plus jamais la volonté de revenir parler à Ratchet et affronter ses jugements maintenait qu'il savait tout d'elle…

Cynder se déconnecta alors, rompant le pont entre leur esprit, et ce fut les mains tremblantes qu'elle détacha les filaments de sang énergonisés qui la reliait au Spark de Ratchet. Elle prit aussitôt les bandages posés au préalable à côté d'elle pour s'occuper de ses blessures aux mains, et elle remarqua que des goûtes rouge se mêlaient au sang bleu.

« _Maintenir la connexion avec un esprit me demande plus d'énergon qu'avec un ordinateur…_ » remarqua-t-elle laconiquement.

Elle regarda l'objet et sa douce lueur, puis le remit en place sur la table basse à côté de celui d'Ironhide, l'Autobot qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais… Et qui pourtant dégageait depuis toujours cette inexplicable impression de familiarité.

La jeune fille inspira une grande bouffé d'air avant de l'expirer en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Elle se sentait lessivée : elle ne venait pas seulement de montrer les grandes lignes de son existence à l'Autobot, elle venait aussi de toutes les revivre. Replonger si profondément dans son passé avait ravivé des souvenirs désagréables qui tournaient à présent en boucle dans son esprit. Incapable de lutter contre eux étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'énergon dans les veines pour se mettre en transe, elle les laissa ainsi lui pourrir la vie…

… Jusqu'à ce qu'un aboiement familier la sorte soudainement de sa catatonie. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Argos débouler follement dans la grande salle, revenant de sa promenade, et la nervosité de son ami d'ordinaire placide l'alarma.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle avec un air terriblement sérieux.

Face au ton de sa voix, le dogue repartit en direction du tunnel en marquant un arrêt pour lui demander tacitement de le suivre. Cynder comprit immédiatement : il s'était passé quelque chose dehors, et Argos voulait lui en faire part.

Elle se releva alors et parti en courant à la poursuite du chien, qui rejoignit l'une des pièces reculées du bunker où les racines des arbres s'engouffraient dans le système d'aération en formant un escalier. Elle l'y suivit lorsqu'il s'y faufila et remonta à quatre pattes dans le large conduit, empruntant leur « sortie de secours » qui la fit ressortir entre les racines d'un arbre au sommet des gorges du karst. On y voyait plus bas les vallées où elle partait chasser, mais au lieu de l'y faire descendre, le mastiff tibétain la mena jusqu'à un poste d'observation en haut d'une des falaises. Une fois arrivé, il s'immobilisa et pointa alors du nez ce pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici.

Cynder eut un frisson.

En bas, là où aurait dû se tenir une épave de vaisseau Cybertronien, il n'y avait plus que de la terre retournée et des arbres carbonisés par la chaleur de réacteurs.

.

* * *

Aaaaah la vache ! Je ne pensais pas, mais alors pas du tout, que ce chapitre serait en fait aussi long ! Il égale presque le précédent, que j'estimais déjà comme un record ! Ecrire des dialogues, c'est dingue comme ça remplit ! Ça me rend triste parce que du coup, je n'ai pas réussi à faire avancer les choses comme je l'auras souhaité, ce qui rallonge encore plus les scènes que je m'impatiente de publier… Mais bon, il y aura plus de chapitres et puis c'est tout X)

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire cette impression où ce n'est pas l'humain qui est en position de faiblesse face à un Cybertronien, mais l'inverse… Surtout dans l'état d'esprit que doit être Ratchet après son combat avec VdC/Lockdown. J'espère en tout cas que ce dialogue pas comme les autres vous aura plu :)

Hum… Il semblerait que je vous ai un peu menti au sujet de la traduction exacte du prénom : si je l'ai appelé Cynder, ce n'est pas seulement pour l'ancienne couleur de ses cheveux - qui évoque celle qu'elle était avant -, mais aussi pour le symbolisme de l'escarbille ;) Ce fameux petit morceau de braise qui est consumé, pas entièrement devenu cendre mais qui aspire à l'être…

Quant à cette fin de chapitre… Eh bien, on dirait que Galvatron a réussi à réquisitionner le vaisseau. Ça n'a n'annonce rien de bon tout ça !

Enfin voilà pour mon retour sur le site ;P Plein de bisous et à bientôt !

 _PS : au fait, en suivant l'actualité sur Internet, j'ai vu les dernières nouvelles concernant le scénario du 5ème film. Ça m'a l'air un peu… euh… What the fuckement intriguant ? Allez plutôt jeter un œil, je vous laisse la surprise ;) Re-bisou !_


	19. Chap-17 : Techno-organique

Me revoilà pour le 17ème chapitre ! :D

Voici donc la suite de notre confrontation Cynder/Ratchet !

Encore un chapitre trop long pour être sain pour votre cerveau ( mais d'après ce que j'ai compris vous aimez ça :p ). Sauf que là, c'est vraiment le dernier du genre explication relou ( pas de bullshit cette fois, promis ! ) ! Il sera assez scientifique puisque Cynder va enfin avoir droit à ses réponses… Alors désolée d'avance à tous ceux qui sont fâchés avec les sciences X)

L'action se fait désirer, mais rassurez-vous, elle ne devrait pas tarder... Genre pas longtemps… Genre la prochaine fois :D Autobots en approchent, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Je suis aussi impatiente que vous de les voir arriver !

Un grand merci à _crumbleb_ , _grimm-jenn_ , _malodrawart_ et _Jasmine Siming_ :3 Vos reviews sont une source de motivation! ^u^

Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre XVII : Techno-organique**

Il n'était plus là… Ce foutu vaisseau n'était plus là !

Cynder leva instinctivement les yeux vers le ciel et chercha une quelconque forme mouvante au-dessus d'elle… Mais en vain. Si la présence de cette machine extraterrestre dans le karst l'avait inquiété, sa soudaine disparition l'alarma bien plus encore. L'épave s'était envolée, et il n'y avait pas trente-six explications : elle avait eu tort et ce n'était pas une épave, mais un engin visiblement encore bien opérationnel. Et quelqu'un était revenu le chercher.

« _Peut-être Lockdown ?_ » songea-t-elle alors que l'image du Cybertronien aux yeux verts, donnée par Ratchet, lui revenait en tête.

Ne se sentant soudainement plus en sécurité à l'extérieur, elle agrippa brièvement Argos pour capter son attention et lui faire comprendre de venir avec elle. Ils retournèrent jusqu'à l'arbre dont les racines dissimulaient le conduit et regagnèrent la grande salle rassurante du bunker.

Un Cybertronien - qui plus est un individu en pleine possession de ses moyens, contrairement au Médecin Major - avait rodé dans les parages sans qu'elle le sache et, comble de l'horreur, au moment même où Argos était sorti faire un tour… Mais pourtant, au lieu de la frayeur qui aurait dû lui tenir les tripes, la jeune fille n'éprouva qu'une simple lassitude : son moral avait déjà été achevé par la conversation avec l'Autobot, ce qui la rendait pour le moment très peu productive. Si bien qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de débattre sur un phénomène qui de toute façon ne changerait rien à sa vie : certes, un alien s'était promené dangereusement près d'elle et d'Argos, puis était venu chercher ce vaisseau… Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Et puis au moins, puisqu'il était parti, cela voulait dire que le karst était désormais débarrassé de toute forme de présence extraterrestre hostile, ainsi que d'un encombrant engin qui aurait pu attirer l'attention des fédéraux à un moment où un autre.

Qu'elle médite à tout ça ou non, cela ne changerait rien. Le potentiel danger n'était plus là, point.

N'ayant pas envie de réfléchir mais seulement de se reposer, elle se laissa choir à sa place habituelle dans le même canapé, qu'elle investissait depuis déjà plus d'un an. Un peu inquiet de percevoir un léger changement d'humeur chez son amie, Argos vint s'affaler à moitié sur elle dans l'idée de l'accompagner dans une petite sieste et de la rassurer grâce à sa présence. Chose devenue efficace car sans même rendre compte, la jeune fille passa distraitement une main dans sa crinière noire en percevant la masse rassurante du chien collée à elle.

Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Elle avait étonnement dépensé beaucoup de sang pour maintenir la connexion, et il fallait que son corps récupère le précieux fluide qu'elle avait perdu en le transformant en énergon. Cela devrait aller vite puisque son organisme se régénérait très rapidement… Mais elle avait surtout besoin de temps pour se remettre de sa conversation avec l'Autobot, dont le Spark trônait fièrement sur la table basse face à elle. Sa simple vue éveilla un frisson. Elle appréhendait sa réaction aux souvenirs qu'elle lui avait montrés, et elle tourna aussitôt la tête pour sortir l'objet sphérique de son champ de vision, plantant plutôt ses yeux bleus dans ceux dorés du dogue tibétain qui la couvrait d'un regard protecteur.

.

* * *

.

Après avoir récupéré le vaisseau, Galvatron était discrètement parti le poser dans un endroit éloigné du karst et de la mégapole, loin de toute activité humaine, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver même par hasard. Il était vraiment satisfait de cette trouvaille, et il comptait bien la préserver le plus longtemps possible. Ce fut pourquoi lorsque la nuit tomba, il préféra laisser l'engin bien caché et il retourna à pieds près de l'agglomération.

Il chemina difficilement à travers l'épaisse forêt, et il se plaignit copieusement de sa forme alternative sur roues. Son mode aérien lui manquait cruellement, mais dans cet organisme, il n'avait pas la possibilité de changer de forme. Un problème qui lui donnait une raison de plus de se refaçonner un Spark et délaisser ce corps immortel mais incapable d'évoluer.

Il profita donc de l'obscurité pour se rapprocher de Hong Kong sans que sa silhouette massive ne soit aperçue. Il ne s'aventura pas pour autant en ville, mais seulement à quelques centaines de mètres de sa périphérie, et resta caché parmi les arbres de la forêt qui la bordaient. Il finit par croiser un ensemble de pylônes électriques qui alimentaient la ville en énergie et une fois à leur niveau, il se mit à creuser la terre de ses doigts car ce qu'il cherchait était juste en dessous.

Il dégagea rapidement ce dont il avait besoin : le réseau de câbles de transmission des données qui nourrissaient les Internet de la ville. Une fois qu'il eut percé la gaine protectrice qui entourait les fibres, il y plongea ses doigts et les entremêla aux câbles.

Aussitôt, les données informatiques qui les traversaient se mirent à parcourir son corps uniquement composé de transformium, se répandre en lui puis en ressortir. Ayant de nombreuses fois hacker les systèmes et données du KSI, il put ainsi aisément projeter son esprit dans les fibres et remonter jusqu'au réseau de la ville : voilà, il pouvait désormais surveiller tout ce qu'il se passait sur les Internets de la mégapole.

\- Je te retrouverai… pensa-t-il tout haut d'une voix mauvaise qui sonnait plus comme un serment.

Il n'avait désormais plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience : puisqu'il lui serait impossible de dénicher le hackeur dans sa tanière, il allait attendre que ce dernier se manifeste de lui-même en ville. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus qu'à le tracer sur le réseau et accourir pour le cueillir.

Il y avait toutefois un détail à prendre en compte : quand il s'aventurerait dans la cité pour traquer sa proie, il était évident que cette dernière ne se laisserait pas gentiment capturer. Il allait devoir la courser, et cela ferait forcément du grabuge et attirerait l'attention sur lui. Les Autobots qu'avaient laissés Optimus étaient peut-être toujours à Hong Kong, terrés quelque part, et ils n'allaient certainement pas rester les bras croisés s'ils le voyaient ressurgir tout à coup.

La réincarnation de Megatron grimaça intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne à nouveau compromettre ses plans… Alors il lui faudrait faire vite : une fois qu'il agirait en ville, il devrait se dépêcher de capturer sa proie et de retourner à son vaisseau pour mettre les voiles loin d'ici, avant que ces fichus Autobots ne viennent l'enquiquiner.

Il comptait bien mettre la main sur cette nouvelle source d'énergon.

Et il n'avait aucunement envie de partager.

.

* * *

.

Cynder se réveilla en percevant le souffle d'Argos lui chatouiller le visage, le poids de sa tête massive lui pesant toujours sur le torse. Elle ouvrit un œil et constata que l'animal était réveillé et la fixait, ce qui la fit brièvement sourire : il avait veillé sur elle pendant son sommeil.

\- Quelle heure il est d'ailleurs ? grommela-t-elle en ramenant l'un de ses poignets vers elle pour étudier sa montre.

Il était 4h25 du matin. Chose impossible à deviner puisque le bunker était enfoui sous plusieurs tonnes de roche : vivre trop longtemps sans voir la lumière du jour lui avait perturbé son équilibre de vie diurne. Elle se releva en soupirant, se libérant d'un mastiff baillant et elle s'avança aussitôt vers le petit frigo dans l'idée de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Ce fut lorsqu'elle y récupéra le dernier des fruits qu'elle cueillait régulièrement dans le karst qu'elle remarqua que ses réserves avaient considérablement diminué. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'elle n'avait ni chassé ni fait des courses depuis un moment, et il ne lui restait plus que quelques conserves et le faisan qu'elle avait ramené l'autre jour. Elle prit aussitôt note du manque de nourriture.

\- Va falloir faire le plein de provisions… s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention d'Argos qui, toujours allongé dans le canapé, dressa sa tête vers elle.

Elle savait qu'il serait inutile d'aller chasser dans les plaines du karst : entre le crash du vaisseau et les aller-retours d'aliens aussi hauts qu'une maison, le gibier avait dû fuir et ne reviendrait surement pas avant plusieurs jours. Ce qui laissait sous-entendre que sa seule option serait d'aller faire quelques courses à Hong Kong malgré son aversion pour la foule.

« _Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas descendue en ville…_ » remarqua-t-elle pensivement en se rappelant qu'elle s'était volontairement coupée du monde depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'Attinger et le KSI étaient liés.

Chose qui remontait déjà à plusieurs jours. Elle avait même cessé toute activité concernant ses recherches, le temps d'encaisser toutes ces informations concernant sa vendetta et le grisonnant. Cette simple pensée lui fit d'ailleurs l'effet d'une piqure de rappel : il était peut-être temps de s'y remettre… Attinger et Joshua passeraient bien à Hong Kong un de ces jours, et il valait mieux qu'elle soit au courant à ce moment-là.

Toutefois elle calma les sentiments qui commençaient progressivement à s'agiter en elle, ces derniers ayant la fâcheuse tendance à s'emballer dès qu'il était question de sa revanche : l'heure n'était pas à la vengeance, ni même à faire des courses.

« _J'ai quelque chose à régler avant…_ »

Elle tourna par reflexe son regard vers la table basse et vers celui qu'il lui fallait revenir affronter. Elle n'avait pas terminé sa conversation avec Ratchet, et elle ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement ce moment. Elle frémit à la simple vue du Spark : au fond d'elle, elle n'avait aucunement envie de connaitre la réaction de ce dernier lorsqu'elle reviendrait vers lui, mais elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait y retourner. Elle devait assumer ce qu'elle avait fait.

De plus, elle avait l'esprit apaisé et neuf après cette sieste. Elle n'avait donc pas d'excuse pour espérer échapper à l'inévitable.

Cynder retourna alors s'assoir sur le canapé à côté du dogue, avec qui elle partagea d'abord une des dernières conserves. Puis dans un geste lent et presque résigné, elle attrapa le Spark et le posa sur ses jambes croisées, prenant soin de s'attarder à le regarder pour perdre encore un peu plus de temps et retarder l'échéance. Elle défit sans grande conviction ses bandages de la veille, découvrant ses mains qui ne présentaient plus que des cicatrices à peine visibles, puis elle rouvrit les blessures en deux morsures habituelles. Elle regarda le sang couler, et enfin, se concentra pour réveiller son pouvoir.

Elle retint instinctivement son souffle lorsque la connexion entre leur esprit fut rétablie

.

* * *

.

Ratchet émergea doucement des ténèbres, et à peine eut-il repris conscience qu'il réalisa ce que cela impliquait. Privé de tout repère spatio-temporel puisqu'il ne possédait plus de corps, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose capable de stimuler son esprit pour le rattacher au monde réel : Cynder. Ce simple nom déclencha un torrent tumultueux de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais au lieu d'être confus, le médecin n'en ressentit que pure compréhension.

Tout était clair à présent. Toutes ces images, tous ces fragments d'existence, toutes ces informations… Elles avaient eu le temps de se faire une place dans ses pensées. Et désormais, le simple nom de « Cynder » prenait pour lui un tout autre sens.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Terre, les principaux autochtones qu'il avait fréquentés étaient des militaires, et la vie des simples citoyens lui avait toujours parue paisible : ils n'étaient pas sur le front à combattre pour leur survie, ils n'étaient pas plongés au milieu des guerres. Ils vivaient, chantaient, dansaient avec insouciance dans l'ombre de conflits dont ils ignoraient l'existence… Pour eux, la vie était simple, heureuse et sans danger.

Mais après les souvenirs qu'il avait vus, après avoir été ainsi réduit à l'échelle humaine, Ratchet avait compris qu'il s'était lourdement fourvoyé.

La vie des civils était bien loin d'être idéale : elle était une guerre à elle seule. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les hommes vivaient si intensément leurs sentiments, qu'ils pouvaient vivre de véritables aventures et faire des choses grandioses. Mais aussi de traverser d'horribles tragédies, connaitre le malheur et le désespoir… Et faire des choses horribles aux leurs.

Il avait vu défiler devant lui une vie entière. Il y avait vu des choses belles et atroces, d'autres qui dépassaient l'entendement et qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre. Et bien que certains éléments étaient venus répondre à ses questionnements, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire du reste.

Il avait cependant une chose dont il était certains : l'histoire de Cynder ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Le Mecha se sentait malgré tout étonnement calme. Il savait ce qui allait bientôt se passer, qu'il lui fallait retourner affronter la réalité… Mais pourtant, il n'en avait pas peur. Il n'avait même plus peur du tout, et pour cause : il avait désormais toutes les cartes en mains. Il avait eu toutes les réponses qu'il voulait, dans la mesure de celles que la jeune fille avait pu lui apporter. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir gagné un défi, d'avoir vaincu sa rivale à leur jeu de question/réponses et remporté une marge non négligeable de confort... Et malgré cela, il n'arriva pas à s'en réjouir.

Car son interlocutrice lui avait cédé cette victoire, et elle en avait payé un bien lourd tribut : elle lui avait cédé sa vie privée, son horrible passé, pour simplement démontrer sa bonne foi en laquelle il avait refusé de croire et il ne pouvait refouler les remords qui le rongeaient. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait ressassé tout ça, toute cette douleur, toute cette rage. Il savait que venant de lui, c'était abusif puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu se risquer à lui faire confiance, mais voilà : il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir cru en elle.

Ce fut sur ses sentiments de culpabilité qu'il perçut avec surprise une présence désormais bien connue le rejoindre dans le néant de ses pensées, en franchir la frontière et se placer directement devant lui.

« _Alors te revoilà…_ » songea-t-il considérant la lueur qui incarnait Cynder dans cet espace sombre.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était l'adolescente qui viendrait en première, maintenant que le rapport de force était renversé. Mais c'était pourtant bien le cas, et elle avait agi exactement comme lui lors de leur dernière rencontre : elle avait pris son courage, avait quitté son environnement spirituel et s'était aventurée en territoire hostile pour venir chercher à son tour les réponses qu'elle attendait.

En la regardant – autant qu'une conscience pouvait en regarder une autre -, il éprouva envers elle quelque chose de bien curieux : de la familiarité… Mais il comprit facilement d'où lui venait un tel sentiment : il connaissait désormais tout de Cynder, si bien qu'il arrivait même à concevoir comment elle fonctionnait, comment elle raisonnait. Il avait l'étrange impression de se retrouver face à une vieille connaissance.

Ce fut pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'elle se tenait devant lui en une petite lueur brillante et fière, l'Autobot n'eut aucun mal à desceller la détresse qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher.

Il savait qu'elle avait peur, pas de la tournure que prendrait leur conversation, mais de lui. Peur de sa réaction vis-à-vis d'elle. Il savait à quel point, malgré elle, elle avait peur d'être jugée, elle qui ne s'était jamais dévoilée autant à quiconque. Il savait à quel point elle avait redouté ce moment, elle qui avait toujours vécu loin des autres, dans le secret de son existence.

Et il savait aussi – bien qu'elle ne voulait pas lui montrer - à quel point elle le portait dans son estime, lui qui n'était pas l'un de ces êtres humains qu'elle haïssait et qui partageait même avec elle une aversion pour cette espèce.

Ce fut pourquoi il ne voulut pas la décevoir. Ce fut pourquoi il voulut l'aider autant qu'il le pouvait.

Tout comme lui, Cynder avait été trahie par les hommes. Pire en ce qui la concernait, puisqu'elle-même avait été autrefois humaine. Il comprenait maintenant sa rage lorsqu'il l'avait pris pour l'un d'entre eux, et le fait qu'elle se considère renégate de cette espèce. Il n'était pas seulement question de misanthropie.

Car oui, c'était une évidence : elle n'était pas humaine. Elle avait cessé de l'être depuis l'apparition de ses incroyables capacités - sujet dont il s'impatientait de débattre avec elle.

Et à présent, il était temps pour lui d'émettre son jugement. Il était temps de lui donner une réponse. De lui dire que son sacrifice avait valu le coup.

Elle était là, elle attendait, comme un condamné devant son bourreau. Elle réprimait vainement sa nervosité et la voir dans un tel état, elle qui était si forte, si endurcie par la vie, lui fit mal. Il ne voulut pas lui faire endurer ça plus longtemps, elle avait bien trop de valeur à ses yeux… Alors il tenta directement de rentrer dans le vif du sujet et lui dire qu'il acceptait de l'aider.

Sauf que les mots qu'il avait voulu formuler lui échappèrent et furent tout autres.

\- Je suis désolé…

Les trois mots résonnèrent dans l'espace autour d'eux, avant d'être finalement remplacés par un profond silence.

Cynder savait encaisser les choses. Elle avait l'habitude. Elle s'était donc préparée à recevoir les réactions de l'Autobot et d'y répondre… Mais pas à celle-là. Elle ne l'avait pas prédit. Elle n'y était pas préparée. Elle eut à la place l'impression que le sol venait de se dérober sous ses pieds, qu'elle avait perdu tout support pour riposter ou se défendre. Par elle ne savait trop quelle magie, il avait réussi à la prendre de court.

Elle ne parvint pas à relier ces trois mots à l'instant présent : il s'excusait ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Où était son opinion sur son lien avec la civilisation Cybertronienne, sur l'énergon qui en ce moment même parcourait ses veines ? Où étaient le dégout et l'horreur auxquels elle s'attendait ?

Et puis, pourquoi était-il désolé ? Pour ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Parce qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet ? Ou bien encore parce qu'elle avait dû lui sacrifier ses plus horribles souvenirs, simplement pour qu'il accepte de croire en sa sincérité ?

Le silence devint terrible, et crevant enfin la bulle dans laquelle la surprise l'avait enfermée, elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et chasser son incompréhension.

« _Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je ne veux pas de son pardon ou de sa pitié !_ »

Puisqu'ils étaient là, face à face, et que l'Autobot avait enfin vu qui elle était, elle voulait juste une réponse. Elle voulait juste que ce supplice prenne fin et qu'il lui dise enfin si, oui ou non, il acceptait de coopérer.

Il ne voulait pas lui partager son opinion sur tout ça ? Eh bien soit. Au fond d'elle, elle préférait ne pas le connaitre… Sauf qu'elle avait l'inévitable et amère impression que l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour lui montrer son passé et le revivre avait été vain. Dans le fond, c'était comme si il s'en fichait et elle trouvait cela terriblement frustrant.

Un sentiment de regret lui étreignit le cœur : elle lui avait montré ce qu'elle cachait derrière son précieux masque, il avait pu en déduire ce qu'il voulait… Et elle ne savait même pas si cela en avait valu la peine.

\- Tu as d'autres questions ? demanda-t-elle simplement en brisant le silence, esquivant de but en blanc son excuse à laquelle elle ne savait pas quoi répondre de toute façon.

Ratchet aurait soupiré s'il l'avait pu. C'était assez étrange à dire, mais il l'aurait parié : Cynder continuait de se montrer forte et inébranlable malgré sa situation de faiblesse. Il décida enfin de mettre un terme au suspense.

\- Des questions j'en aurais toujours, petite… Mais plus en ce qui concerne ta franchise. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. A présent, c'est à mon tour de te donner ce que tu veux…

Cynder ne dissimula même pas sa satisfaction et son soulagement, et ils explosèrent autour d'elle : ça y est, c'était fini. La tension allait pouvoir redescendre, Ratchet lui donnerait ce qu'elle veut, et elle pourrait vite retourner à sa petite vie pour oublier toute cette maudite histoire…

Mais quelque chose vint interrompre sa réjouissance.

La voix du médecin, auparavant bourrue et cassante, sonnait en cet instant avec douceur, et le terme « petite » avait presque été affectueux. Quelque chose clochait, et l'adolescente redouta tout à coup ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette soudaine gentillesse, trop habituée à ce que la bienveillance dissimule de la malveillance…

Elle n'eut pas longtemps le loisir de se méfier car elle comprit soudainement : Ratchet ne jouait pas la comédie. L'hypocrisie était le propre de l'homme, et la blanche avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'en était pas un à force de seulement fréquenter son esprit. Sa bonté se voulait donc sincère, mais quelque chose sonnait faux là-dedans, quelque chose d'injuste : pourquoi après toutes ces années à vivre en marge, quelqu'un se ferait à présent sincèrement du souci pour elle ? Pourquoi avait-on pitié d'elle _maintenant_ , et pas quand elle était mourante à White-Block ?

La réponse était pourtant simple, évidente. Une réponse qui la bouleversa : Ratchet avait vu son passé, son histoire. Il avait vu qui elle était à l'intérieur.

Et empathique, il s'était vraisemblablement attaché à elle.

Ses pensées vinrent alors buter contre cette simple idée, comme un obstacle qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à franchir. Comme quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à analyser et comprendre.

Depuis qu'elle connaissait leur existence, elle n'avait à aucun moment pris le parti des aliens : elle savait que les Autobots étaient vus comme les « gentils » parce qu'ils défendaient la Terre et les Decepticons comme les « méchants » parce qu'ils voulaient la conquérir, mais elle n'avait jamais considéré un groupe ou l'autre comme de potentiels alliés. Elle ne s'était intéressée à eux que parce que cela donnait une attache à ses pouvoirs, une origine, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de venir de quelque part et non d'être une créature enfuie d'un laboratoire… Mais elle ne leur avait jamais porté d'attention plus que cela. Preuve en était : quand elle avait trouvé le Spark de Ratchet, même après avoir pris conscience qu'il était « quelqu'un », elle avait simplement vu en lui un moyen de parvenir à ses fins, une étape à franchir pour avancer vers sa vengeance.

Et l'idée que lui, il la regarde d'un tout autre œil, vint complétement l'embrouiller.

Elle avait déjà un peu d''estime pour lui puisqu'il n'était pas humain, mais avoir de la sympathie à son égard, aller jusqu'à le considérer comme un ami… Elle admit qu'il avait quelque chose de séduisant là-dedans, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle n'avait jamais vécu autrement - Argos ne comptant pas, il était à part car il était exactement comme elle - et s'ouvrir à l'inconnu l'effrayait bien trop.

Ne sachant pas comment résoudre cette étrange énigme, elle décida d'écouter les forces en elle : son cœur lui disait qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal en s'attachant à un être qui partageait ses souffrances et la comprenait. Les déductions machinales de son esprit, quant à elles, lui disaient que l'amitié ne serait pas utile pour mener à bien sa vengeance, pire, que cela pourrait être un obstacle.

Alors Cynder, ayant toujours procédé ainsi, écouta l'aspect mécanique en elle. Elle avait confiance en des données mathématiques et logiques, et non en des sentiments qui étaient instables et injustifiables.

« _Je ne dois pas m'attacher à lui…_ » conclu-t-elle en surmontant enfin le problème contre lequel butaient ses pensées. « _De plus, dans son état, plus aucun avenir ne s'offre à lui. Ce serait comme être amie avec un fantôme, et je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait m'être bénéfique._ »

Cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes qu'elle cogitait, et elle en avait presque oublié la présence du principal intéressé qui s'était terré dans le silence.

Ce dernier ne voyait plus de satisfaction ou de soulagement se dégager d'elle, et elle n'avait malgré cela toujours pas repris la parole ou amorcé le moindre mouvement. Elle réfléchissait donc à quelque chose… Mais lui aussi, il réfléchissait : la jeune fille lui avait sacrifié son passé pour qu'il lui accorde sa confiance, et il estima que c'était désormais à son tour de faire des sacrifices. Il estima qu'il serait légitime de lui rendre la pareille.

Alors sans hésitation, il s'avança vers elle dans l'idée de la tirer de ses pensées et de lui montrer à son tour son passé… Mais sa voix féminine le stoppa net dans son élan.

\- Ne fait pas ça.

Le médecin ne s'étonna pas que l'adolescente ait deviné ses intentions. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'en empêche. La lueur qui l'incarnait avait retrouvé fière allure et semblait être retournée se draper dans son habituelle indifférence, bien cachée derrière son masque.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'à ton tour, tu me montres qui tu es… imposa-t-elle d'un ton froid. Si moi j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que c'était le seul moyen de te faire comprendre que je ne suis pas là pour jouer double-jeu avec toi. Maintenant tu as ta réponse sur ma fiabilité, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Alors non, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à regarder ton passé : je n'ai que quelques questions à te poser et je n'ai pas besoin d'informations superflues.

L'Autobot se serait fait avoir par cet air antipathique s'il ne connaissait désormais pas si bien son interlocutrice. Car elle avait beau jouer l'impassibilité, cela ne marchait pas avec lui : il savait qu'elle n'était pas la fille insensible qu'elle prétendait être. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps en informations superflues ? Foutaises : connaissant ses capacités d'analyse, elle avait surement déjà remarqué qu'il s'était d'une certaine manière attaché à elle. Elle avait simplement peur qu'à son tour, voir le passé de son interlocuteur la bouleverse et créer inévitablement de la sympathie à son égard.

Somme toute, elle voulait lui faire croire que leur conversation se limitait à ce qu'elle attendait de lui, alors qu'en réalité elle se braquait par peur de finalement apprécier sa présence.

Dans son for intérieur, il sourit tristement en reconnaissait bien là le caractère de la jeune fille… Et il fit semblant de croire à sa froideur. Aller dans son sens était la chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour espérer l'apprivoiser un peu.

\- Très bien petite, déclara-t-il en ne changeant pour autant rien à la sérénité de sa voix. Je suis tout à toi. Mais avant cela, j'aimerai te demander une dernière chose…

Cynder devint suspicieuse l'espace d'un instant, redoutant l'ampleur de sa dernière demande… Mais sa méfiance retomba à l'annonce de la faveur.

\- Pourrais-tu me remontrer le Spark d'Ironhide ?

La blanche ne s'était pas attendue à une question aussi simple, surtout après la difficulté qu'avait rencontré leur échange jusque-là… Mais bon, sa demande n'avait rien de bien scandaleux. Elle attisait même sa curiosité. Depuis le monde réel, la blanche fixa donc du regard l'objet posé sur la table basse, puis fit parvenir ses souvenirs visuels au médecin. Ce dernier observa attentivement les images qu'elle lui renvoyait, et il mit fin à son inspection en lui partageant ce qu'il en avait conclu.

\- Son Spark est en parfaite condition. Sa conscience doit être dans le même état que la mienne. Lui aussi, il est prisonnier de lui-même, sauf que lui…

\- …Sauf que lui, je ne peux pas lui parler… l'interrompit l'adolescente en perdant sans même s'en rendre compte sa froideur au profit de sa curiosité.

Ratchet ne se formalisa pas de cette interruption, au contraire : changer de sujet semblait désamorcer toute forme de tension et il s'en réjouit. Il continua.

\- Tu communiques avec moi par le biais des fils de connexion qui reliaient à l'origine mon Spark au reste de mon corps, expliqua-t-il. Mais les fils de connexions d'Ironhide sont complètement rouillés. Il est donc, en effet, impossible d'interagir avec lui. Sa situation est encore plus désespérée que la mienne…

L'Autobot se sentit terriblement navré pour son vieil ami, mais il gardait en lui l'espoir que tout n'était pas perdu. Il en avait vu des choses dans sa vie de médecin, des corps mutilés, des cas désespérés, et il y avait une chose qu'il avait bien retenue : tant qu'un Spark et l'Etincelle de vie qu'il hébergeait étaient intacts et viables, il était toujours possible de recréer un corps au Cybertronien concerné. Ils n'étaient peut-être donc pas condamnés à rester éternellement ainsi…

…Mais il resta réaliste malgré cette ombre d'espoir.

« _Une telle chose semble impossible : les Autobots, en plus d'être dispersés et chassés, n'ont pas les installations, les moyens et le matériel nécessaires pour mettre en œuvre une telle chose. Et ce ne sont certainement pas les humains qui nous viendront en aide…_ »

Bref, il valait mieux pour lui ne pas se faire trop d'illusions.

\- Ratchet ? le sollicita alors la jeune fille en le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

Il reporta son attention sur elle. Elle semblait hésiter à lui demander quelque chose, bien qu'elle avait à présent le plein pouvoir sur les questions à poser.

\- Comment était-il ? Je veux dire, comment était Ironhide avant d'être… dans cet état ?

Une certaine nostalgie le saisit aussitôt au souvenir de son frère d'arme qu'il avait considéré mort pendant des années, et savoir qu'elle s'y intéressait lui fit plaisir. Il préféra toutefois parler de lui au passé : cela valait mieux pour le moment.

\- Oh eh bien… C'était quelqu'un de bon vivant. Bourrin à souhait, mais c'était avant tout un grand guerrier au sens de l'honneur et du devoir très prononcé. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui…

Se laissant aller dans sa tristesse, il lui partagea quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de lui et Cynder les observa intensément, chamboulée de découvrir la véritable apparence de celui qui l'avait accompagné sans qu'elle ne le sache dans ses péripéties jusqu'à ce bunker : Ironhide était ainsi un Cybertronien encore plus imposant que Ratchet, à la forte carrure et à la carrosserie noire. Deux énormes canons ornaient fièrement ses bras, ce qui renforçait encore plus sa prestance. Ses yeux sévères étaient bleus – ce qui était apparemment la marque de fabrique des Autobots - et les plaques métalliques qui composaient son faciès le faisait étrangement ressembler à celui d'un lion.

Mais le plus étrange ce fut quand, à la vue du Transformer, le sentiment de familiarité redoubla en elle. Une terrible impression de déjà-vu vint la titiller mais elle eut beau chercher d'où elle provenait, son subconscient n'y réagissait pas. Bon sang aurait-elle déjà croisé Ironhide, bien avant de tomber sur son Spark ?

« _Non, je m'en souviendrais d'une telle rencontre…_ » finit-elle par se dire, sûre de son excellente mémoire.

Pourtant un fragment mémoriel fusa dans son esprit comme une étoile filante, si vif et si bref qu'elle ne le perçut même pas : le moelleux d'un fauteuil, l'habitacle chaleureux d'un véhicule, une voix rauque et rassurante… Mais c'était un lointain souvenir enrayé par la fatigue, vieilli et oublié, si bien qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de se souvenir de son existence.

\- Au fait, comment ça se fait que vous soyez en vie alors que vous n'avez plus de corps ? réalisa-t-elle alors.

Ratchet comprit que l'interrogatoire commençait maintenant pour lui. Après tout, la jeune fille attendait ça depuis suffisamment longtemps… Inutile de la faire patienter davantage.

\- Nous, Cybertroniens, ne sommes pas conçus comme les êtres organiques dont le cerveau contient les premières fonctions vitales, commença-t-il patiemment. Ce qui n'empêche que si notre tête est endommagée, les processeurs qui y siègent ne peuvent plus assurer nos fonctions motrices, notre vision, notre système vocal et audio.

Cynder se cala un peu mieux sur le sofa, comprenant que les explications commençaient, et elle se mit attentivement à l'écoute de son interlocuteur pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, le Spark pourrait être l'équivalent terrien de ce que vous appelez « l'âme ». Vois-le comme une chambre de confinement ou un coffre-fort : il contient et protège notre Etincelle de vie, ou si tu préfères notre esprit, ainsi que l'énergon qui l'alimente perpétuellement. Si le Spark est endommagé et que l'énergon s'en échappe, alors l'Etincelle s'éteint, de même que son propriétaire. A partir de ce moment-là, le Cybertronien est considéré comme mort.

\- Et comme votre Spark, à toi et Ironhide, est intact, eh bien vous continuez de vivre malgré le fait que vous n'ayez plus de corps, comprit-elle.

Il acquiesça. Entendre un être mécanique parler d'âme sonnait bizarrement aux oreilles de la jeune fille, cependant il était vrai que les Transformers n'étaient pas des robots mais des organismes bels et bien vivants. Détail que probablement beaucoup de personnes sur Terre devaient négliger.

Elle réprima difficilement son excitation d'en apprendre autant, puis elle posa la question qu'elle attendait de poser depuis bien longtemps.

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus sur l'énergon ?

Le médecin s'y attendait, et lui aussi s'en impatientait même. Il avait hâte d'en venir au sujet de son « don », mais Cynder connaissait bien trop peu de choses concernant l'énergie bleue pour qu'il espère y débattre avec elle : elle avait avant cela besoin d'une petite mise à niveau.

Cherchant le moyen le plus simple de mener ses explications, il lui montra deux pensées différentes en un astucieux montage : l'une représentait une coupe transversale d'un être organique, l'autre celle d'un Transformer. Les deux images firent ressortir le cerveau et le système nerveux pour l'un, puis le Spark et tout plein de fils pour l'autre.

\- Vois-tu, cette matière est très volatile et s'enflamme très rapidement, mais elle est avant tout très chargée en énergie électrique. Une énergie qui lui est propre, et qui est bien plus puissante que celle qu'utilisent les hommes : on l'appelle la _cybergie_ ( **1*** ). L'énergon en dégage de manière naturelle et continuelle, ce qui fait d'une seule goutte une source infinie d'énergie électrique. Notre Spark s'en sert alors pour alimenter notre esprit, mais aussi notre corps.

\- Tu veux dire que le Spark est aussi votre centre nerveux ? se risqua-t-elle.

\- C'est bien ça, confirma-t-il. Tandis que l'énergon y reste enfermé, la cybergie qu'il produit s'extirpe du Spark par le biais des fils de connexions et parcourt notre organisme. Le schéma est plus ou moins le même que l'électricité naissant dans votre cerveau et parcourant votre système nerveux.

Les rouages se mirent à tourner dans l'esprit de la blanche, dont quelques mots clés avaient captés l'attention : _énergon_ , _électricité_ , _cerveau_ , _système nerveux_ … Voilà qui lui était bien trop familier. Bien trop tourné vers son propre cas. Elle avait en fait bien plus en commun avec les extraterrestres qu'elle le pensait…

Le médecin Major devina sans mal qu'elle faisait le rapprochement avec elle-même, et il ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'on lui avait fait subir à White-Block : les mensonges, les injections, l'intoxication… Il était révolté de ce que ces prétendus scientifiques avaient fait, dégouté de voir ce que les hommes pouvaient infliger à leurs semblables par pure cupidité. Au détail près que Cynder avait survécu à toutes ses horreurs.

Plus ou moins implicitement, il tenta de lancer le sujet.

\- L'énergon est toxique pour les êtres organiques car la cybergie est beaucoup plus forte que l'électricité normale : un tel surdosage ne peut que détraquer un corps qui n'est pas conçu pour autant de puissance…

\- …Ce qui conduit à la mort, déduit-elle logiquement.

\- Exact : les injections qu'on t'a fait dans ce laboratoire ont provoqué une intoxication et une dégradation progressive de ton organisme. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, il a transcendé ces lois et a accepté l'énergon…

Un long silence s'en suivit. Cynder semblait réfléchir intensément et l'Autobot la laissa cogiter.

\- J'ai peut-être une théorie… avança-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Et quelle est-elle ? s'enquit-il curieusement.

N'étant pas très sure d'elle étant donnée qu'elle quittait le domaine du « explicable scientifiquement », elle hésita mais chercha finalement le moyen de développer le plus simplement possible.

\- J'ai vu quelque part que l'esprit peut avoir une influence sur le corps, que ce soit volontaire ou non. Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'effet placebo ?

Il comprit aussitôt où elle voulait en venir.

\- Oui… Je vois ce que tu veux dire : tu penses que c'est psychologique ? Que c'est par force de persuasion que ton corps à accepter l'énergon ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais rien n'indique qu'elle est fausse. Quand j'étais aux portes de la mort, je me souviens des convulsions : elles ont commencé lorsque l'envie de survivre et de me venger à exploser en moi. Je ne voulais pas mourir… Alors peut-être que mon corps m'a entendu et s'est dit que le seul moyen de me sauver, c'était d'accepter l'énergon.

L'idée semblait tirée par les cheveux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus la réfuter.

Ce fut l'occasion pour Ratchet de remarquer à nouveau à quel point sa raison de vivre se limitait à son désir de revanche sur ses tortionnaires : il était vrai que ce jour-là, alors qu'elle aurait dû mourir, sa rage lui avait sauvé la vie. Dans le fond, il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle devait tout à cette haine.

\- C'est une hypothèse intéressante… Hélas, je ne pourrais jamais être en mesure de la confirmer.

\- Je pense que personne ne le peut, fit-elle en haussant inconsciemment ses épaules. Et puis de toute façon, je doute que ce soit une information à l'importance capitale.

Le silence suivit sa remarque. Tous deux méditèrent ainsi tranquillement à cette idée.

Quand tout à coup, la connexion entre leur esprit sembla perturbée. La jeune fille sentit aussitôt une sorte de gravité tirer en arrière son esprit, comme pour la rappeler et lui faire quitter celui de Ratchet. Elle lutta pour ne pas se faire emporter et rester face à ce dernier.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma-t-il, inquiet en sentant ce changement brutal dans leur environnement.

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus assez d'énergon pour maintenir le lien entre nous ! expliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents pour se concentrer, sentant la connexion se brouiller de plus en plus et la gravité s'accentuer elle aussi.

Retrouvant son calme en saisissant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de grave ou de dangereux, il comprit que leur conversation allait être interrompue.

\- Très bien petite, je t'attendrai pour la suite…

Elle acquiesça simplement et il observa la lueur qui l'incarnait partir puis disparaitre pour le laisser à nouveau seul dans son néant.

.

* * *

.

Cynder grimaça quand elle rompit le lien. C'était assez rare qu'elle tombe en rab d'énergon avant d'avoir terminé ce qu'elle faisait… Mais bon sang, qu'elle détestait ça !

Elle focalisa son attention sur les filaments qui s'extirpaient de ses mains et se connectaient au Spark de l'Autobot : ils avaient perdu toute leur élasticité et cédé leur luminescence à un bleu opaque et terne, comme la cire d'une bougie. Certains avaient même commencé à s'effriter, et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

Son don était arrivé au bout de ses capacités et elle avait déjà dépensé tout l'énergon déversé dans son sang.

\- Bon sang, ça ne fait même pas deux heures… grommela-t-elle en regardant sa montre, assez frustrée que leur conversation ait été interrompue si soudainement.

Elle tira sur ses mains et, en se détachant du Spark, les filaments tombèrent aussitôt en poussière. Le sang frais qui s'écoula des blessures fut alors bien rouge, et elle comprit que si elle voulait rouvrir le dialogue, il lui fallait utiliser à nouveau son don. Elle n'hésita donc pas et se concentra pour que de l'énergon soit à nouveau déversé dans son sang. Le frisson familier secoua son système nerveux et l'énergie se répandit à nouveau en elle…

…Mais au lieu de se sentir plus forte, elle éprouva une faiblesse, une fatigue.

Elle ne s'en alarma pas, ce phénomène étant normal : elle avait beaucoup utilisé son pouvoir ces derniers temps, de façon quotidienne et consécutive. Elle s'était entrainée pour le rendre plus endurant, mais il arrivait à ses limites et elle le vivait sous forme d'affaiblissement. Il fallait seulement espérer que vu l'état dans lequel cela la mettait, elle n'ait pas besoin de fournir d'effort physique dans les prochains jours…

Elle outrepassa donc sa faiblesse et ordonna au sang bleu renouvelé de se transformer encore, se rebranchant au Spark pour relancer la connexion.

.

* * *

.

\- Me revoilà, fit-elle simplement lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à son interlocuteur.

\- Eh bien ! Pourquoi la connexion a-t-elle coupée si vite ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- Il semblerait que me lier à un Spark me demande plus d'énergon que n'importe quelle autre chose.

Ils y songèrent quelques instants, et après mûres réflexions, ils se firent la remarque que quand elle activait son don mais n'utilisait pas l'énergon produit, ce dernier mettait environs _six_ heures à se dissiper.

Pour simplement maintenir la connexion entre elle et un ordinateur – en l'occurrence pour un piratage -, elle avait _cinq_ heures devant elle avant d'être à sec.

Si elle l'utilisait uniquement en tant que soutient dans un effort physique, elle en avait pour _trois_ voire _quatre_ heures avant que l'effet s'estompe.

Mais quand elle se connectait à Ratchet, cela se faisait en moins de _deux_ heures…

\- Voilà qui est curieux… souffla-t-il, pensif.

Ils ne purent toutefois débattre plus longtemps là-dessus, l'un comme l'autre étant en manque d'éléments. Ils furent donc détournés vers un autre sujet grâce à l'intervention de la jeune fille qui tenta de récapituler ce qu'elle avait appris un peu plus tôt.

\- Donc, l'énergon dégage naturellement une sorte d'énergie électrique appelée la _cybergie_. C'est cette dernière qui alimente votre Etincelle de vie ainsi que votre corps pendant… Eh bien, pour toujours ? Enfin, du moment qu'il n'arrive rien au Spark ?

\- Tu as bien saisit, confirma-t-il, presque fière en se sentant comme un professeur devant son élève.

Au moins, elle connaissait le secret sur la longévité des aliens : avec juste un peu d'énergon en eux, ils étaient alimentés en cybergie pour un temps illimité !

\- Mais alors, remarqua-t-elle toutefois, l'énergon ne quitte jamais votre Spark ? Il n'a que ce rôle ?

\- Tu es perspicace, petite…

Elle s'assombrit à face au surnom qu'il avait visiblement pris la liberté de lui donner, mais elle préféra ne pas le lui faire remarquer, craignant que cela vienne jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Pourquoi persistait-il à se montrer si gentil alors qu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de son amitié ? Espérait-il la faire changer d'avis ?

« _Ce serait mal me connaitre…_ » songea-t-elle sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Elle attendit donc sa réponse en restant neutre au possible.

\- En fait il y a un mécanisme en nous qui nous permet de libérer un peu d'énergon dans notre organisme. La cybergie circule ainsi bien plus vite dans notre corps et ce soudain apport d'énergie optimise nos capacités : on l'appelle la monté d'énergon. C'est ni plus ni moins l'équivalent d'une montée d'adrénaline pour un être organique…

Ratchet avait soigneusement choisi ses mots, car il savait très bien à quoi sa tirade mènerait et comment Cynder allait réagir : cette dernière se raidit et contracta la mâchoire face à cette découverte qui était bien trop grosse pour être une coïncidence.

Ce procédé… Il ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il se passait en elle lorsqu'elle utilisait son don : son cerveau libérait de l'énergon liquide dans son sang et que cela la rendait plus forte, comme l'adrénaline.

A deux détails près.

\- Alors les Cybertroniens peuvent aussi transformer l'énergon en eux et aussi se placer dans un état second ? demanda-t-elle tout naturellement.

\- Heu… Non… déclara-t-il avec une légère surprise. Cette faculté à rendre malléable ton sang t'est propre, bien qu'on peut l'assimiler à notre capacité à nous à changer de forme. Quant à cette histoire d'état second… De quoi parles-tu ?

La blanche ne saisit pas l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur.

\- Mais si, tu sais… La transe ! chercha-t-elle à lui rappeler, mal à l'aise.

Il était pourtant supposé avoir vu toutes les grandes lignes de son existence, alors celle-ci aussi ! Et s'il avait oublié, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer qu'elle pouvait se mettre dans cet état lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, elle qui était supposée être imperturbable.

Il cogita quelques instants, mais sa réponse fut catégorique.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais montré de souvenirs concernant une potentielle « transe »… affirma-t-il avec tellement d'assurance qu'elle ne put que le croire.

Elle s'en retrouva bien bête. Elle était pourtant sûre de lui avoir partagé cet aspect de ses capacités. Voulant vérifier, elle partit dans son propre esprit à la recherche d'un souvenir d'elle lorsqu'elle était dans cet état… Mais bizarrement, elle ne trouva rien. Prise de court, elle tenta de trouver une explication logique à cela, et son redoutable sens de l'analyse ne perdit pas de temps pour lui apporter une réponse : lorsqu'elle se mettait en transe, elle oubliait littéralement ses sentiments, son vécu, les notions de temps, afin de se focaliser sur l'instant et privilégier l'action. En bref, pendant ces périodes, son cerveau oubliait tout simplement de fabriquer des souvenirs, se contentant de retenir l'essentiel.

« _Maintenant que j'y pense…_ » réalisa-t-elle, incrédule. « _Les seules souvenirs qui me restent de ces moments-là, ce sont les objectifs que je m'étais fixés et ce qu'ils m'ont apporté. Le reste, c'est le trou noir…_ »

Elle n'en revenait pas de s'en rendre compte seulement maintenant, mais dans le fond, c'était terriblement logique : comment aurait-elle pu se rappeler de quelque chose que sa mémoire n'avait jamais « sauvegardé » ?

\- Autant pour moi… grommela-t-elle finalement à l'Autobot. Il semblerait que mon cerveau ne créé pratiquement aucun souvenir lorsque je suis dans cette situation.

\- Et quelle est-elle ? s'impatienta le médecin qui voulait désormais en savoir plus.

Elle hésita. Sa fierté allait encore en prendre un coup, mais c'était visiblement le prix à payer pour avoir des informations. Ratchet sachant des choses qu'elle ignorait sur les Transformers et sur elle-même, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui partager ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'avouer : qu'elle n'était pas aussi stoïque qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

\- Disons que lorsqu'une situation devient _ingérable_ pour mes sentiments, je suis capable de me mettre dans un état second où je peux les oublier. Plus rien n'a alors d'importance hormis mes actes présents, et je peux ainsi plus facilement surmonter le problème qui fait face à mon but…

Le mot « ingérable » eut du mal à passer. Elle se dandina dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas puisque l'Autobot devint soudainement silencieux. Est-ce qu'il réfléchissait là-dessus ou bien est-ce qu'il la jugeait ? Ça l'énervait de ne pas assez bien le connaitre pour deviner, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre puisqu'elle avait fait le choix de ne pas connaitre son passé. Il mit finalement fin à ce supplice après de longues minutes à l'avoir laissé poireauter.

\- Ton histoire de transe, ça ressemble à ce que l'on appelle sur Cybertron la « frénésie »( **2*** )…

Ah, visiblement, il avait réfléchit au lieu de la juger. Elle en était contente, mais d'un autre côté ça l'énervait : n'avait-il donc vraiment pas d'opinion sur elle et son étrange condition d'humaine qui n'en était pas une ? Pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas son avis sur tout ça ? Cela commençait à lui trotter dans la tête.

\- Mais encore ? s'enquit-elle, assez peu éclairée sur cette affaire de « frénésie ».

Il semblait à la fois surpris et inquiet, et elle ne savait pas si cela était bon ou mauvais pour elle.

\- La _frénésie_ est un état dont seuls certains Cybertroniens sont capables de se plonger, expliqua-t-il d'un ton terriblement sérieux. Elle consiste à outrepasser les émotions, à ne plus se laisser dominer par elles et de les contrôler, afin d'agir sans subir leur emprise. Un combattant peut ainsi se battre sans laisser intervenir ses sentiments… Hors, parvenir jusqu'à un tel état n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Seuls les plus valeureux guerriers, les plus endurcis par les guerres et les combats, ont développé cette capacité lors de leurs montées d'énergon. En tant que médecin, je reste en général en arrière des fronts donc je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion et le privilège d'apprendre la frénésie, mais pour l'exemple, Ironhide faisait partie de ces guerriers…

La blanche se réjouit de cette nouvelle, soulagée de savoir que cette « transe » dans laquelle elle se plongeait tirait ses origines de la civilisation Cybertronienne et non pas d'une quelconque folie procurée par l'énergon. En revanche, elle ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude qui émanait généreusement de Ratchet, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si anxieux ? Pourvoir contrôler ses émotions, ses faiblesses, c'est un sacré avantage !

Apparemment, il ne partageait pas son avis.

\- Non Cynder, c'est bien ça le problème. Toi, tu ne contrôles pas tes émotions : tu les oublies. Et cela pourrait être dangereux, pour toi et ceux qui t'entourent car une fois dans ta « transe », tu ne fais plus la différence entre le bien et le mal car tu ne vois que ton objectif et les obstacles qui te font face.

\- Ça c'est mon problème, tu n'as pas à t'en faire… lâcha-t-elle assez froidement.

Il lui portait déjà beaucoup trop d'attention à ses yeux, alors il n'allait pas en plus commencer à se faire du souci pour elle et la couver !

\- Je suis Médecin Major : c'est mon boulot de m'en faire et de m'inquiéter… répliqua-t-il, grincheux, en avançant son titre comme un argument de taille.

\- Et donc ? l'ignora-t-elle en revenant à la conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'i déduire de cette histoire de frénésie ?

Le Mecha comprit qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre concernant les possibles dangers de sa capacité. Il soupira, vexé qu'elle ne prenne pas en compte ses tentatives d'avertissements, mais il n'eut d'autre choix que d'abdiquer. Cynder restait Cynder…

\- Ce qu'il y a retenir, c'est que tu possèdes trois niveaux de force : tout d'abord, il y a ta montée d'adrénaline normale, propre à tous les êtres organiques. Ensuite, ta montée en puissance lorsque tu actives ton don, que l'on pourrait comparer à la montée d'énergon d'un Cybertronien. Puis enfin après ça, tu peux te placer dans ta « transe » ou « frénésie » qui optimise tes actions et te rend plus efficace…. Appelle ça comme tu veux.

Bref, un joli résumé honoré par le ton désormais boudeur du médecin. L'adolescente, quant à elle, était bien contente de mettre enfin des mots sur toutes ces choses qu'elle avait en elle mais n'avait jamais vraiment compris et, voulant continuer sur cette lancée, elle enchaina ses questionnements.

\- Il y a autre chose qui me taraude : depuis que l'énergon circule en moi, je me suis découvert une véritable hantise pour le froid. J'avais lu quelque part qu'il réagissait aux changements de température, alors j'aimerais être sûre… C'est bien cela qui m'a rendue si sensible ?

Ratchet se montra nonchalant en lui répondant, lui en voulant toujours de ne pas avoir pris la peine d'écouter ses mises en garde.

\- Plus il fait froid, plus l'activité d'un atome ralentit : les électrons qui parcourent l'énergon et produisent la cybergie perdent ainsi en intensité. Donc logiquement oui, toi avec… Et par reflexe défensif, ton corps n'aime pas le froid et veux s'en protéger.

Sa réponse ne lui suffit pas.

\- Oui mais d'après ce que j'avais appris, il faut des températures très basses pour que l'énergon soit altéré… Et pas seulement 0°C ! Sauf que moi, je suis devenue super frileuse !

\- Eh bien, ce ne sont certainement pas 2°C qui vont assommer un Cybertronien… Mais pour toi qui es un être organique, dont le sang est chaud et l'épiderme est bien plus sensible à son environnement que le métal, je ne suis pas sûre que la même règle s'applique. Ton sens tactile, en plus d'être amplifié par l'énergon, rend ta peau très exposée aux changements de température, et donc tout simplement plus vulnérable à la fraicheur.

Voilà qui semblait logique… Mais pour une fois, elle se serait bien passée de cette similitude avec les Transformers.

« _Tiens, en parlant de similitude, il y a une chose que je n'ai probablement pas en commun avec eux…_ » remarqua-t-elle pensivement.

\- Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais une explication sur ma capacité à me régénérer ?

Elle en avait déduit que parce que l'énergon boostait son organisme, il avait aussi amélioré ses talents de guérison… Mais cela n'avait toujours été qu'une théorie.

Ratchet abandonna tout à coup son ton grognon et boudeur, le sujet de la question l'intéressant visiblement.

\- Tu dois te douter que le métal ne peut pas se dupliquer comme le fait la chair, commença-t-il savamment. Lorsqu'un Cybertronien est blessé, il ne se soigne pas mais doit remplacer ses pièces défectueuses. En revanche, l'énergon lui permet de _réorganiser_ son corps, par exemple pour se transformer. Alors en ce qui te concerne, il doit probablement réorganiser tes cellules et donc te soigner plus vite. Je suppose que cela a un lien avec le fait que tu puisses manipuler l'énergon une fois qu'il est dans ton sang…

Sa dernière phrase s'était faite sous-entendre, et Cynder comprit que le sujet qui intéressait vraiment le médecin était celui-là. Il avait simplement profité du fait qu'elle aborde sa faculté de guérison pour faire la transition.

\- Un mot l'a dessus ? demanda-t-elle alors, curieuse.

Le Mecha ne se fit pas prier, préférant largement quand elle l'écoutait que quand elle faisait la sourde oreille.

\- J'en ai même plusieurs : je pense que quand tu déverses de l'énergon dans ton sang, il entre en résonnance avec celui qui se promène dans ton système nerveux et tu peux alors manipuler le fluide comme s'il est un membre, lui donner la forme que tu souhaites. Cette faculté doit être un dérivé de notre capacité à moduler notre organisme, afin de nous transformer… Mais je trouve bien étrange que tu ne t'en sois jamais servi pour transformer ton sang en autre chose que des filaments de connexion. Je suis sûre qu'elle a plus de potentiel que de te fabriquer des bandages !

Il ponctua ses derniers mots d'un humour pince sans rire. Cynder, quant à elle, acquiesça. Plus de potentiel ? Il n'avait peut-être pas tort… Cependant, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire d'autre que des pansements primitifs ou des filaments de connexion. Elle s'en était toujours servie ainsi, alors elle ne s'imaginait pas faire autrement.

Alors qu'elle divaguait à ce sujet, un puissant déclic se fit brutalement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Interdite face à ce brusque bouleversement de ses pensées, elle se figea en laissant un Ratchet étonné et perplexe par cette soudaine réaction.

Elle était victime d'une prise de conscience.

Depuis le début, l'Autobot n'avait fait que la comparer à ceux de sa propre espèce : il parlait de ses capacités comme des dérivés à celles d'un Cybertronien. Il usait de comparaisons, de similitudes… Il avait plusieurs fois cherché à faire le rapprochement entre elle et les êtres organiques… Mais jamais entre elle et les êtres humains.

Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, bien au contraire… Mais il y eut dans cette notion une évidence qui la bouleversa : celle de n'être plus humaine, mais pas pour autant Cybertronienne. Celle d'être faite de chair et d'énergon. D'être à la fois organique et pourtant mécanique par l'esprit.

Celle d'être un compromis, un hybride, un bâtard. Celle d'être une expérience de laboratoire qui avait mal tournée.

Celle de n'avoir aucune place parmi deux genres que tout opposait.

Un lointain sentiment ressortit alors des tréfonds de sa conscience. Elle avait toujours vécu avec sans le moindre problème, elle ne lui avait jamais accordé d'importance... Jusqu'en cet instant : elle souffrit subitement du sentiment de ne pas connaitre sa situation au sein du monde. Le sentiment de ne pas comprendre ce que son passage à White-Block avait fait d'elle, ce qu'elle était devenue.

Le sentiment de ne pas avoir d'attaches, d'espèce à laquelle appartenir.

Le sentiment d'être seule.

Une profonde négativité l'envahit, la laissant hagarde, tandis qu'elle continua un moment de spéculer sur sa vraie nature... Elle en fut tirée seulement lorsqu'une vague d'incompréhension vint effleurer son esprit.

Elle reporta son attention sur Ratchet, qui subissait depuis tout à l'heure ce soudain assombrissement et se posait visiblement des questions.

\- Ça va, petite ? s'enquit-il finalement, trouvant étrange qu'elle dégage tout à coup autant d'émotions négatives alors qu'elle vouait d'ordinaire un culte à son masque stoïque.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre pour lui mentir : quelque chose venait vraiment de se briser en elle et elle sentait que cette douleur-là, elle ne pourrait ni l'ignorer, ni la cacher.

Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, l'une d'entre elles vint alors la hanter une fois de plus au sujet de l'Autobot.

« _D'ailleurs, pourquoi il ne m'a toujours pas donné son opinion ?_ » lui reprocha-t-elle à nouveau. « _Depuis qu'il sait qui je suis, il ne cesse de se montrer gentil… Mais comment me considère-t-il ? De quelle manière me voit-il, avec son regard extra-terrestre ?_ »

Elle songea aussitôt à ceux que lui lançaient parfois les passants dans la rue. Regards qui l'avaient toujours dérangé, la faisant se sentir comme une anomalie parmi les foules qu'elle préférait fuir. Ils la jugeaient sur ses cheveux et ses yeux aux couleurs étranges, et ils ne savaient pas que le réel problème, sa plus étrange caractéristique, était à l'intérieur d'elle.

Mais le médecin, lui, avait conscience de son don et de ce qu'elle était capable. Il savait pourquoi ses cheveux étaient si blancs, pourquoi ses yeux étaient si bleus. Il savait pourquoi elle se voulait renégate de l'espèce humaine, d'où venait toute cette haine en elle.

 ** _\- Je suis désolé…_**

Tels avaient été ses premiers mots après qu'il l'ait véritablement _rencontré_. Qu'avait-il voulu dire à ce moment-là ? Elle s'était d'abord moquée de le découvrir, mais en cet instant, rien ne lui parut plus important, plus crucial, que la vérité.

« _Bon sang, que je hais ce mot…_ »

La _vérité_. Cette dernière n'avait fait que lui apporter du chagrin depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle la redoutait, la détestait… Mais elle avait toujours cherché à la connaitre. On lui avait suffisamment menti, que ce soit pendant son enfance, à White-Block... Alors quelle qu'elle pouvait être, elle affronterait celle venant de Ratchet. Au point où elle en était, elle avait désormais trop besoin de connaitre le fond de sa pensée, si sa gentillesse à son égard était sincère et légitime, ou bien si elle n'était rien de plus que de la pitié.

Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle valait vraiment à ses yeux et à ceux du Monde.

Alors, le cœur lourd et résigné, elle lui posa l'ultime question, se préparant à encaisser une fois de plus la cruauté de la vérité.

\- Ratchet, que penses-tu de moi ?

Elle avait parlé franchement, sans hésitation, sans faiblesse dans sa voix. Sa fierté allait sans aucun doute encore prendre pour son grade, mais elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus… Elle y survivrait.

Bien malheureusement pour elle, le Mecha ne comprit pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui demander. A vrai dire, il avait appris très tôt que sur Terre quand une femme posait ce genre de question ambiguë, ça finissait généralement mal pour l'interlocuteur.

\- Heu… Eh bien… Je pense que tu es une personne forte et débrouillarde, et que… Heu… bredouilla-t-il maladroitement, ne voyant pas vraiment où cela les mènerait.

Devant sa déroute, la jeune fille ne se sentit que plus humiliée : elle allait devoir insister, et elle avait l'impression de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ce moment s'éterniser. Elle alla donc droit au but.

\- Après tout ce que je t'ai montré, après tout ce que tu viens de m'apprendre... Qu'est-ce qu'i en conclure ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela fait de moi ? Je ne suis plus humaine, je ne suis plus totalement organique, et pourtant cela ne fait pas pour autant de moi une Cybertronienne. Quelle est ma place dans ce monde ? Quelle est ma nature, quel est le nom que je n'ai pas ? Je ne suis ni organique ni mécanique, je suis juste… une _anomalie_.

Après cela, le silence devint roi. Ratchet s'était réfugié dans un profond mutisme et plus aucune émotion ne se dégageait de lui, le rendant illisible pour l'adolescente, ce qui irrita ses nerfs. A quoi réfléchissait-il ? Qu'attendait-il ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? l'accusa-t-elle alors froidement, se retenant tant bien que mal de devenir agressive.

Aucune réponse. Elle commença à s'énerver.

\- Depuis que je t'ai montré qui j'étais, tu n'as pas une seule fois donné ton opinion là-dessus, accusa-t-elle enfin, glaciale. La réponse à cette question est-elle si horrible que ça ? Toi aussi, tu me considères comme une erreur, un être qui n'aurait jamais dû exister ? Alors c'était pour ça toute à l'heure, tes excuses… Parce que tu as pitié de moi et de ma condition ?

Mais le médecin ne se manifesta toujours pas et par défaut, elle décida de prendre son silence pour une réponse.

« _Je m'en doutais…_ » songea-t-elle amèrement.

Elle se sentit terriblement déçue, et malgré cela elle n'en fut pas étonnée : alors même un alien pensait cela d'elle ? Il ne lui portait rien de plus que de la pitié ? Etait-ce véritablement le nom de « monstre » qui la qualifiait le mieux ?

Démoralisée, elle se mit en tête de partir. De toute façon, cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils avaient repris la conversation depuis la première coupure et elle allait bientôt retomber en rab d'énergon : la connexion entre leur esprit allait donc surement être rompue d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle n'avait plus envie de lui parler, du moins plus pour l'instant : elle ne lui avait quand même pas sacrifié son passé pour rien, et il s'était engagé à répondre à ses questions. Elle reviendrait simplement plus tard, quand elle aurait outrepassé cette révélation et encaisser la vérité une fois de plus. Dans son état le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui, alors elle pouvait très bien le bouder pendant plusieurs semaines, il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Et puis, une fois qu'il aurait répondu à toutes ses questions, elle ne serait plus obligée de venir lui parler et elle pourrait librement l'oublier, lui et tous ces souvenirs qu'elle lui avait sacrifiés.

Elle amorça ainsi un mouvement de recul, prête à quitter l'esprit de l'Autobot, mais ce geste sembla le sortir enfin de son mutisme.

\- Cynder…

A son nom, la concernée s'immobilisa et se retourna mollement pour lui refaire face.

« _Ah ? Il a un truc à me dire finalement ?_ » songea-t-elle, sarcastique.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une information importante ou utile et elle n'avait aucunement envie de l'écouter, surtout maintenant que son moral touchait le fond à cause de lui... Et pourtant elle-même se demanda par quelle mystérieuse courtoisie elle le laissa parler.

Ratchet réduit légèrement la distance entre leur esprit. Il sembla chercher soigneusement et calmement ses mots, mais il y renonça visiblement car tout à coup…

\- ESPECE D'IDIOTE !

Il avait crié si fort que ses mots lui étaient parvenus comme une onde de choc, onde que l'esprit de la jeune fille subit de plein fouet comme une gifle. Cynder en sursauta sur son siège et écarquilla grands les yeux, attirant l'attention d'Argos qui s'alarma de ce geste brusque. Elle ne réagit même pas à l'insulte ni même à la claque mentale, bien trop choquée par la réaction du médecin.

C'était la première fois qu'on la prenait ainsi par surprise… Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi étroit d'esprit ?! continua-t-il avec vigueur. Par Primus, si je n'ai rien dit et que je n'ai pas donné une quelconque opinion, c'est parce que pour moi nous avions outrepassé cela ! Tu m'as montré toi-même qui tu étais, alors je sais bien que tu n'as jamais demandé à être comme ça, à vivre tout ça ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas un monstre, ni une anomalie ou qu'importe le mot que tu utiliseras pour te dénigrer ! Tu passes ton temps à décrier toi-même ton existence, alors que tu ne te rends même pas compte de la valeur que tu as !

Cynder ouvrit mentalement la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, et même son esprit vif n'arrivait pas à embrayer sur ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Ils lui paraissaient hors de son entendement. Alors incapable de définir quel comportement adopter, quelle déduction tirer, l'indifférence couvrit son visage. Mais ce n'était plus son habituel masque : c'était réellement de la neutralité, celle de ne plus savoir où se situer sur ses sentiments à tel point de sentir un vide.

L'Autobot, quant à lui, sembla retrouver un peu son calme et il soupira, las en considérant Cynder aussi perdue après sa tirade.

\- Petite, si je ne me suis pas attardé la dessus, si je n'ai pas cherché à débattre avec toi sur ta place dans l'Univers, c'est tout simplement parce que tu l'as déjà.

\- Alors quelle est-elle ? demanda-t-elle mécaniquement. A quel monde est-ce que j'appartiens ?

A ces mots, la voix du médecin perdit sa rudesse et devint alors chaleureuse, presque enjouée.

\- Tu appartiens aux deux, Cynder. Toi, tu es à la fois organique et technologique. Tu es l'enfant de deux mondes, ce qu'ils ont fait de mieux. Tu es… Une Techno-organique.

.

* * *

.

La connexion s'était rompue peu de temps après que l'Autobot ait fini sa phrase. Cynder avait alors reposé le Spark sur la table basse et s'était allongée sur le canapé, spéculant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ratchet la _comprenait_ ? Il _acceptait_ ce qu'elle était ? Elle s'était tellement bourré le crâne qu'une telle chose lui paraissait impossible, même après la tirade du Mecha.

Elle avait du mal à expliquer le sentiment qui la dominait, mais pour une fois il n'était ni haineux ni amer. Il était juste… agréable. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle éprouvait un tel confort après une conversation avec quelqu'un.

Elle était lessivée, physiquement et mentalement, et malgré cela elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même, comme si qu'on venait de la débarrasser d'une épine du pied… Ou plutôt d'un lourd fardeau.

Ratchet venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Il lui avait donné un nom. Il lui avait donné une identité. Il lui avait apporté la réponse qui l'avait tant déchiré : elle n'était pas un monstre de laboratoire, elle n'était pas une erreur. Elle n'était pas une abomination aux yeux de la nature. Mais elle était un être qui avait sa _place_. Après toutes les révélations de ce jour, elle savait désormais qui elle était. Elle se sentait enfin elle-même.

Elle était une « Techno-organique ».

Elle ne voulait pas être amie avec l'Autobot, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui… Mais pour la première fois, elle accepta sa gentillesse. Elle savait désormais que la sienne était gratuite, sincère et désintéressée. Il aurait pu la trahir, il aurait pu la haïr, il avait toutes les cartes en main pour lui faire _mal_ … Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Bien au contraire.

Alors elle accepta ce cadeau, et malgré sa fatigue, elle se sentit plus forte et plus confiante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

.

* * *

( **1*** ) : la cybergie, ce mot et son sens n'ont jamais existés dans l'Univers Transformers. Je les ai inventé pour l'histoire et son scénario ( et aussi pour éviter les répétitions « énergie électrique de l'énergon » ).

( **2*** ) : idem. La frénésie est purement de mon invention. Je l'ai inventée parce que je voulais que les capacités de Cynder soient raccordables à celles les Transformers.

Voilà voilà pour ce 17ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^ Beaucoup trop de sciences et d'informations qui j'espère ne vous ont pas embrouillés ( et encore, vous pouvez vous estimer heureux car j'ai réécrit trois fois ce chapitre pour le simplifier au maximum ! )

Eh oui, je me suis réappropriée le terme « techno-organique » pour désigner Cynder ! Ces derniers n'ont jamais été mentionnés dans la saga des films, et bien que Cynder ne possède physiquement pas d'éléments mécaniques, elle en possède mentalement grâce à l'énergon ;) elle est donc Terrienne et Cybertronienne… Et comme l'a dit notre cher Ratchet, son don a un plus grand potentiel que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée ! :D Eh oui, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !

D'ailleurs, vous me croyez si je vous dit qu'à la base, Cynder devait avoir des capacité télékinésiques ? Eh ouais ! J'étais en pleine période « Beyond : Two Souls » quand j'ai commencé à inventer le perso de Cynder ( à l'époque elle s'appelait Julia, je voulais même faire un crossover XD ) Puis le film Lucy m'a pas mal influencé… Mais finalement, je trouvais cela trop… hors contexte avec l'Univers Transformers.

Au fait, s'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas comprises, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je me ferais une joie de vous éclairer !

Il y aura encore un peu de dialogue avec Ratchet la prochaine fois, mais normalement rien de bien méchant… Vous réalisez maintenant, quand je disais que je voulais faire tenir toute la conversation Cynder/Ratchet dans un seul chapitre ? XD Bonjour le chapitre aux 40000 mots !

Au fait, je viens juste de me rendre compte que cette fanfic à plus d'un an ! Joyeux anniversaire, Vendetta !

Gros bisous les gens ! :D

.

 _PS : j'ai remarqué un truc l'autre jour : on sait que l'énergon réagit au froid et l'altère, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Megatron s'est retrouvé inactif en s'écrasant dans le glacier ( 1er film )… Mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'un truc cloche ? Mesdames et Messieurs, les Cybertroniens voyages dans l'espace… Sauf que les températures dans l'espace sont bien plus froides et extrêmes que n'importe quelle température atteignable sur Terre ! Bon sang, si ça, c'est pas du ratage scénaristique ! XD_


	20. Chap-18 : Mauvais choix

Coucou tout le monde ! Et tandis que vous découvrez perplexe la bande annonce de Transformers 5 et que vous prenez des résolutions pour cette nouvelle année, un 18ème chapitre fait son apparition !

Purée il m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs… Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que je l'ai réécris ! Et matez moi un peu la longueur du truc ( toute allusion sera sévèrement punie ) : y en a pour plus de 18 700 mots ! Moi qui pensais ne pas faire pire, eh bien c'est loupé ! XD

Mais je ne suis pas peu fière. S'il a été une galère totale à écrire ( en plus de mes maigres moments de temps libres, des manques d'inspiration et des blocages ), c'est surtout parce qu'il introduit beaucoup de choses pour les évènements à venir. Il y aura encore un p'tit peu de dialogue, mais je vous l'ai promis, des têtes familières vont faire leur apparition ! :D C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est si long : je voulais mettre beaucoup d'éléments dans ce chapitre sauf que du coup, j'ai écris, écris, écris sans m'arrêter…

Ah et j'ai ( encore ) changé le résumé !

 _On a tous une raison de vivre, une raison qui donne un sens à notre existence : pour certain c'est l'amour, d'autre la peur... Mais elle, c'est la vengeance. L'histoire d'une vie humaine qui n'en est plus une, et de sa quête de justice dans un monde où elle n'a plus sa place... Mais que trouvera-t-elle vraiment au bout de son voyage ? La revanche ? Ou bien un avenir plus radieux ?_

Un grand merci à _crumbleb_ et _Jasmine Siming_ :3 Vos reviews sont une source de motivation ! Merci aussi à _accroOvampire_ et _Irolame_ pour les follow/fave ^u^

Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre XVIII : Mauvais choix**

Cynder se réveilla en douceur. Sa fatigue pesait encore sur ses paupières qui luttèrent pour s'ouvrir, et elle bailla nonchalamment en s'étirant. Elle s'étendit sur le dos pour prendre le temps d'émerger, callant ses bras derrière sa tête et rivant son regard sur le plafond du bunker.

Dormir lui avait permis de clarifier ses pensées. Les mots de Ratchet avaient cessé de tourner en rond dans sa tête, et elle leur avait trouvé une place dans son cœur.

Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. La récente et répétitive utilisation de son don l'avait bien usée et sa fatigue était encore là malgré sa longue sieste, mais elle n'avait jamais eu autant le moral. Elle se redressa finalement pour grignoter quelque chose et aborda sans même s'en rendre compte une esquisse de sourire. Sa bonne humeur n'échappa pas à Argos qui, considérant ce changement insolite chez son amie, la regarda passer devant lui avec interrogation.

Elle revint s'assoir en tailleur sur le sofa, guillerette, et se saisit sans attendre du Spark de l'Autobot pour le placer sur ses jambes croisées. Elle allait retourner lui parler mais pour la première fois, elle n'avait aucune appréhension, aucune crainte… Elle avait juste hâte. Chose paradoxale par rapport à la veille. Elle-même trouvait cela étrange, mais l'effet de leur conversation y était surement pour quelque chose. Les mots du médecin lui avaient fait un bien fou, avaient soulagé sa conscience d'un poids énorme, et un puissant sentiment de bien-être et de confiance en elle envahissait désormais chaque parcelle de son corps.

Sa sieste avait permis à son organisme de récupérer un peu le sang qu'il avait perdu, bien qu'elle était loin d'être totalement remise, mais elle ne voulait pas attendre d'être entièrement sur pieds. Elle n'était pas au stade de l'anémie et ne voulait donc pas faire de sa santé une priorité : pour le moment, la sienne était de rejoindre Ratchet et prolonger un peu la quiétude qu'il était parvenu à susciter en elle.

Alors elle ignora sa fatigue qui redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'elle activa son pouvoir - ou comme l'avait dit l'Autobot, sa « montée d'énergon » - et elle reconstruisit le lien entre leur esprit.

.

* * *

.

Ratchet s'éveilla, sa conscience stimulée par une présence étrangère qui n'était désormais plus si étrangère que ça. La connexion s'était coupée bien trop vite la dernière fois, si bien qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaitre la réaction de Cynder face à ses propos… Et cela l'inquiéta.

Mais quand il vit la petite lueur qui l'incarnait venir à lui dans son néant, brillante, étincelante, pleine d'assurance, il comprit avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

La jeune fille était radieuse. Chose qui, de ses souvenirs – ou plutôt des souvenirs qu'il avait vu – n'était pas très courante. Elle semblait avoir renoncé pour le moment à son masque d'indifférence et laissait sa bonne humeur rayonner autour d'elle. Ce dont il n'allait pas se plaindre étant donné qu'elle était d'ordinaire d'une compagnie difficile. Il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, de peur que cela vienne interrompre le confort et l'aisance qui s'étaient enfin installés entre eux, et il lui laissa l'initiative de lancer la conversation.

\- Alors comme ça, je suis une Techno-organique…

Ses pensées résonnèrent avec fierté. Elle avait visiblement adopté le nom trouvé pour sa condition mi-Humaine mi-Cybertronienne, et l'Autobot comprit que là était l'origine de sa gaieté inhabituelle. Il avait pourtant sorti ce terme sur l'instant, sans s'imaginer qu'il aurait tant d'impact sur elle… Mais vu le résultat, il ne le regrettait aucunement !

\- En plus, il paraitrait que j'ai de la « valeur » ? demanda-t-elle dans une rare tentative de malice et non d'ironie.

Il comprit malgré tout qu'elle était sérieuse. Ça aussi il l'avait sorti sur l'instant, et il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle y accorderait de l'importance.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Tu en as même beaucoup trop : ton cerveau fabrique de l'énergon, une ressource extrêmement rare à l'état naturel. Peu des Artéfacts capables d'en produire artificiellement existent encore, ce qui te rend… Digne d'intérêt.

\- Hum… Oui, je vois… fit-elle en songeant à Attinger et au destin qu'il lui avait réservé avant de la vouloir morte.

Mais elle se fit rapidement la réflexion que le grisonnant n'était pas le seul : au KSI aussi on exploitait une ressource extraterrestre, et la blanche ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Mais il semblerait que l'énergon ne soit plus l'intérêt du moment…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit Ratchet qui aurait froncé les sourcils s'il l'aurait pu.

\- Je veux parler du transformium. Il est aussi rare que l'énergon, non ?

Son interlocuteur beugua un instant, surpris d'entendre ce mot ici alors qu'il n'avait rien à y faire, avant de finalement lui répondre.

\- Le « transformium » est le nom que les scientifiques humains ont donné au métal qui nous compose… Mais quel est le rapport ? Et d'où connais-tu ce mot ? Du NEST ?

Il semblait perdu mais aussi sceptique, ce qu'elle comprenait étant donné que le transformium n'avait strictement rien à voir avec elle... Mais bon, pour le moment, elle en avait suffisamment appris sur l'énergon et sur elle-même. Autant en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

\- Je ne tire pas ce terme des dossiers du NEST. En fait, je l'ai découvert très récemment lors d'un piratage, pendant mes recherches pour retrouver Attinger : ce dernier est en lien avec une entreprise appelée « KSI » et il se trouve que son patron, Joshua Joyce, utilise du transformium à ses fins personnelles…

\- Par Primus, mais pour quoi faire ? grommela-t-il avec humeur, peu ravi par la nouvelle.

Elle grimaça, compréhensive : ça ne devait pas être très plaisant pour un Cybertronien d'apprendre que quelqu'un s'amusait avec le métal qui composait les membres de son espèce… Si l'on prenait son point de vue, le KSI bidouillait de la « chair » d'extraterrestres.

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? le laissa-t-elle deviner pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question.

Il eut le temps de s'en faire une, et évidemment, ça ne lui plut pas vraiment.

\- Tu veux dire… Qu'ils fabriquent leurs propres Transformers ?

\- Bingo... Ils les appellent les « Vehicons ».

Le dégout du Médecin Major inonda l'espace autour d'eux. Le dégout du KSI. Le dégout à l'égard de ces aberrantes créations terriennes que devaient être ces _Vehicons_. Et le dégout de cet acte qui symbolisait un peu plus la trahison des hommes envers les Autobots en cherchant ainsi à les remplacer.

Cette simple idée était intenable. A ce stade et malgré son sang-froid, s'il avait encore eu un corps, il aurait surement cassé quelque chose pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs… Et se connaissant bien, il aurait probablement cassé quelque chose dont il aurait eu besoin, ce qui n'aurait fait que renforcer sa colère.

Un tel constat le fit relativiser et lui permit de réprimer un peu son aversion. Il soupira intérieurement : comme quoi, ne pas avoir de corps pouvait être une bonne thérapie à l'impulsivité…

\- Comment les humains peuvent prétendre nous « fabriquer » ? cracha-t-il. Même s'ils ont du transformium sous la main, ils ne possèdent pas d'énergon et leurs avancées technologiques ne sont pas suffisantes pour concevoir un Spark… Ou tout simplement une âme. Et un Cybertronien sans âme n'est qu'un simple tas de métal, un être vide de volonté...

\- Somme toute, une simple machine… argumenta-t-elle. Ou plutôt, une sorte de drone…

\- Quelle horreur ! jura-t-il. Ces maudits charnus…

Ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait dire le contredire.

\- Et où est-ce que le KSI se procure du transformium ? Car pour répondre à ta question, oui, ce métal est aussi rare que l'énergon…

La voix du médecin était maussade, comme s'il se doutait que le pire était à venir. Et malheureusement pour lui, il avait raison.

La Techno-organique soupira mentalement. Elle pensait pourtant qu'elle n'aurait plus à répondre à ses questions, que ce n'était plus son rôle mais le sien, mais elle avait malgré tout deux bonnes raisons de le faire : tout d'abord parce que, bien qu'elle lui avait montré ses souvenirs, elle ne lui avait montré que les lignes directrices de son existence et non pas des détails précis issus de ses piratages. Ensuite, parce que le sujet le concernait et qu'il lui était légitime de savoir. Et enfin, parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le cœur à la froideur et donc pas le cœur à lui refuser ça.

Ce qui, toutefois, ne changerait rien au fait que la vérité n'aurait rien d'agréable.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, Attinger est lié au KSI. Il appartient toujours à la CIA et commande sa propre milice, et cette dernière s'est spécialisée dans la chasse aux extraterrestres depuis la bataille de Chicago. Son nom est Vent de Cimetière. M'enfin, même s'il s'agit d'une branche de la CIA, je ne suis pas sûre que le gouvernement soit tenu au courant de toutes ses activités. Surtout si Attinger est derrière tout ça. Il suffit de prendre White-Block pour exemple… Mais je m'égare. Une fois sa besogne accomplie, j'ai découvert que cette joyeuse bande livre les corps des Cybertroniens tués au KSI… Que l'entreprise recycle ensuite. Voilà d'où lui vient son transformium.

A ces mots, le dégout et la colère de l'Autobot ne cessèrent de croitre, continuant de charger l'espace virtuel autour d'eux de données émotionnelles… Si bien que Cynder craignit un instant que la connexion entre leur esprit ne soit perturbée par cette saturation et empêche leurs souvenirs vocaux de leur parvenir. Mais fort heureusement, Ratchet avait compris que dans son état, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que brasser vainement ses pensées haineuses. Ce fut pourquoi il réprima sa rage et ne mit pas bêtement en péril l'équilibre de leur unique moyen de communiquer.

Elle attendit donc patiemment que sa rancœur retombe suffisamment pour ne plus perturber leur dialogue afin de poursuivre ce dernier.

\- Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui ne me parait pas clair : je conçois très bien que tu hais les humains, surtout quand on connait les activités de Vent de Cimetière… Mais je ne comprends pas ce que Lockdown vient faire là-dedans. Tu m'as dit que c'est lui qui t'avais « tué », mais c'est aussi un Transformer… Alors qu'elle est sa place dans cette histoire à celui-là ?

Elle soutint ses propos en lui renvoyant le souvenir du Mecha aux yeux verts, où ce dernier plongeait sa main dans sa poitrine pour en extraire son Spark. L'Autobot réalisa ainsi qu'il n'avait pas mentionné un détail concernant son prétendu « décès », et il tâcha d'éclairer ses questionnements.

\- Disons qu'il n'était pas tout seul… C'est bien lui qui a arraché mon Spark de ma poitrine, mais ce sont des humains qui m'ont traqué et ont orchestré ma « mise à mort ». Et d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, je peux librement en conclure qu'il s'agissait des hommes d'Attinger…

Cela la laissa sceptique.

\- Alors ils se seraient alliés ? C'est assez contradictoire… Les êtres humains veulent tuer les membres de votre peuple, mais ils en recruteraient un pour ça ?

\- Au contraire, c'est un allié de choix : Lockdown n'est ni un Autobot, ni un Decepticon. Il voyage dans l'espace et jure seulement allégeance à ceux qui le rémunèrent le temps d'un travail.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a y gagner ? se buta-t-elle. Pourquoi prendrait-t-il la peine de venir sur Terre ?

\- Optimus…

Ce mot sonna étrangement dans l'esprit de la blanche. Ratchet l'avait formulé d'une telle manière qu'elle avait pu entrevoir son importance sans même en connaitre le sens. De plus, il semblait avoir pensé tout haut, comme s'il venait juste de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Plait-il ? s'enquit-elle dans la foulé.

L'Autobot semblait réellement affecté, ce qui titilla un peu plus sa curiosité.

\- Optimus Prime. C'est le leader des Autobots. Avant de m'achever, Lockdown m'a demandé où il était… Je n'y avais plus repensé depuis que je suis dans cet état, mais maintenant que tu le dis, il est indéniable qu'il cherche à le retrouver. Ce doit être pour cela qu'il s'est allié aux humains, pourquoi il s'est associé à eux dans leur traque…

Ceci expliquait cela, bien que la jeune fille sentait un nouveau flot de questions se déverser peu à peu en elle… D'autant plus qu'il ne lui montra aucun souvenir concernant le dénommé _Optimus_. Mais comme le Mecha semblait beaucoup affecté par ce sujet, elle préféra ne pas en rajouter et chassa sa curiosité.

« _Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le rencontrer un jour…_ » songea-t-elle avec assurance.

Malgré tout, une question demeurait : Lockdown avait quelque chose à gagner dans cette collaboration : Optimus. Mais qu'en était-il pour Vent de Cimetière ? Certes, ils exterminaient ensemble des Cybertroniens, mais il s'agissait là de leur travail, pas de leur récompense. Que leur avait donc promit le chasseur de prime ?

« _Certainement pas de l'argent, je doute qu'un alien écume les galaxies avec des dollars en poche…_ » se fit-elle la réflexion. « _Mais_ o _n ne change pas comme ça le langage universel des hommes !_ _Il s'agit probablement de quelque chose qui leur rapportera par la suite de l'argent…_ »

Les rouages tournèrent dans son esprit. Son subconscient se mit de lui-même en quête d'un éventuel indice qui pourrait être relié à cela, et soudain une lumière se fit. Comme si on l'eu réquisitionnée, une information précise remonta de sa mémoire et un raisonnement tout à fait plausible se dressa dans ses pensées, n'attendant qu'à être présenté à son interlocuteur.

\- Je crois que je sais ce que les humains ont à y gagner… l'informa-t-elle. Lorsque j'ai piraté le KSI, j'ai vu qu'il était question d'une transaction avec Vent de Cimetière, suite à quoi l'entreprise leur offrirait cinq millions de dollars issus de ses actions. Cet échange est le cœur de leur partenariat… Peut-être que ça signifie que Lockdown détient cette « monnaie d'échange » et leur donnera quand il aura retrouvé ton chef.

\- Ça se tient, opina le Mecha qui partageait visiblement la même opinion qu'elle sur le « langage universel ». Mais sais-tu qu'elle est cette fameuse monnaie d'échange ?

\- Hum… Il me semble qu'il était question d'une « graine » ou un truc du genre…

\- Une… Une Graine ?! l'interrompit-il si bien qu'elle tressaillit. Par Primus, ces humains sont complètement malades !

Etant la énième fois qu'elle l'entendait jurer, elle se retint de justesse de lui demander qui était ce _Primus_ , jugeant que le contexte n'y était pas.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Et comment ! Les Graines sont de vieux objets Cybertroniens, et malgré mes connaissances, il me serait compliqué de t'expliquer leur exact fonctionnement. Pour faire simple, vois-les comme des bombes, capables de convertir en transformium la matière organique dans leur rayon d'action. Elles sont rares et difficile à obtenir de nos jours, mais connaissant la réputation de collectionneur de ce foutu Lockdown, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il en possède… Et il est évident que le KSI aurait grand intérêt à en posséder une puisqu'il exploite notre métal.

\- Alors tout se recoupe, saisit-elle. Les hommes de Vent de Cimetière traquent les Transformers, Lockdown s'associe avec eux pour retrouver votre leader et en échange, il leur donne une Graine… Graine qui sera par la suite donnée au KSI pour renflouer ses stocks, avant de finalement payer généreusement Attinger.

\- C'est un beau bordel… grogna l'Autobot.

\- Je confirme. Et au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut, à ton chef ?

\- Contrairement à moi, ce n'est pas seulement pour s'en faire un trophée : Lockdown est un chasseur de prime, il accomplit son travail selon la demande de quelqu'un… Et Megatron étant mort, je ne vois pas du tout de qui il pourrait s'agir. Cet enfoiré était son plus grand ennemi.

 _Megatron_. Pour l'adolescente, ce nom évoquait beaucoup de choses. Elle l'avait lu aussi bien dans les dossiers du NEST et du Secteur 7 que sur Internet, présenté comme le leader des Decepticons, le pire ennemi de la Terre et donc en toute logique, pire ennemi des Autobots et de son leader. Néanmoins, il était en effet officiellement mort et n'avait pas pu traiter avec Lockdown, ce qui l'amena à se demander s'il n'existait pas une autre menace, quelque part dans l'Univers… Mais elle ne pouvait y répondre.

Bref. Le sujet était clos. Un silence méditatif s'en suivit, chacun digérant les informations qu'il avait apprises.

Dans le fond, Cynder s'en fichait de Lockdown. Il n'avait rien à voir avec White-Block et ses agissements ne la concernaient pas. Focalisée sur sa vendetta, elle réfléchissait surtout sur l'implication de Joshua Joyce dans cette histoire, qui ne pouvait plus apparaitre comme une victime des circonstances mais bien un complice d'Attinger et de ses activités similaires à celles du laboratoire... Et cette simple preuve lui donnait terriblement envie de mettre un terme à son existence et à celle de son entreprise.

Par ailleurs, elle réalisa que Vent de Cimetière avait sans aucun doute ramené le corps de Ratchet au KSI et que ce dernier le recyclait en ce moment même… Et ce constat la dérangea, bien qu'elle était pourtant sûre de ne pas s'être attachée à lui.

Et malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

\- Ça me parait évident que les humains exterminent des Decepticons, mais des Autobots, c'est assez… ingrat. Vous étiez pourtant leurs alliés via le traité du NEST…

Le Mecha se rappela aussitôt de l'indifférence de Cynder vis-à-vis des deux camps Cybertroniens. C'était quelque chose dans le fond d'assez frustrant étant donné qu'il avait plusieurs fois risquer sa vie pour cette planète, mais il comprenait que ce conflit de clan n'était pas dans ses priorités. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir : tout d'abord parce qu'elle était encore enfermée à White-Block lorsque les premières batailles avaient éclaté sur Terre – et cette ignorance l'avait par conséquent éloigné du problème… Et puis parce que c'était un Autobot qui avait détruit le QG militaire de l'alliance et provoquer une invasion Decepticon sur Terre. Ce qui, de ce point de vue, ne valorisait pas beaucoup son camp.

Ratchet se rembrunit à ce souvenir. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose qui pour la première fois, le fit remettre en question les motivations de la traitrise humaine envers les siens.

\- Je crois que la trahison de Sentinel a dû jouer un certain rôle…

\- Sentinel ? répéta-t-elle machinalement.

Ce nom lui rappela beaucoup de souvenirs : son infiltration au NEST, l'attaque de Chicago, le Spark d'Ironhide… Elle se retint d'ailleurs de faire une remarque à ce sujet, sachant que cela l'affecterait et elle n'avait pas envie de remuer inutilement des souvenirs douloureux.

Bon sang, elle se terrifiait presque elle-même en constatant à quel point sa bonne humeur pouvait changer sa personnalité !

\- Oui, et c'est à cause de lui que Chicago a été envahi. Peut-être que le gouvernement américain a estimé que nous sommes également de potentielles menaces et il a pris l'initiative de nous éliminer pour éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise : l'acte de ce renégat a dû remettre en question la fiabilité des Autobots…

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un souvenir du jour de son exécution par Vent de Cimetière, lui montrant un homme qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : James Savoy. Ce dernier disait avoir perdu sa sœur à Chicago, et donc de ne montrer aucune pitié à son égard. Ce qui était probablement l'origine de sa haine envers les Autobots autant que les Decepticons.

Sauf que Savoy n'était évidemment pas le seul avoir perdu quelqu'un lors de l'invasion, ce qui donnait soudainement plus de légitimité à cette haine populaire qui animait les humains à l'égard des aliens.

Cynder ressentait clairement le chamboulement émotionnel qu'avait provoqué sa tirade chez son interlocuteur, ce qui fut vite confirmé quand Ratchet se mit soudain à parler du passé, à se confier. Elle lui avait pourtant dit la veille qu'elle ne voulait pas d'informations « superflues », et malgré cela elle se présenta en oreille attentive, phénomène probablement dérivé lui aussi de sa bonne humeur.

\- L'Alliance a été dissoute bien avant l'attaque de Chicago, commença-t-il, s'égarant dans ses souvenirs. Notre intervention là-bas n'avait en conséquence rien d'officielle. Après la bataille, nous sommes donc restés sur place avec les militaires du NEST qui étaient quand même venus pour nous soutenir malgré la dissolution du traité : nous guettions les messages radio pour nous tenir informés, aussi bien sur l'évolution de la situation que sur les directives qui allaient suivre à notre égard. Car bien que nous avions gagné, l'Alliance n'était plus en place et nous ignorions encore ce qu'il allait advenir de nous, si les gouvernements accepteraient de nous réintégrer…

Il marqua un arrêt, réorganisant sa mémoire.

\- Puis les soldats ont reçu un message. Ils nous ont aussitôt dit de décamper, et ils ont pressé Optimus de ne pas retourner au NEST. Nous ne savions pas ce que cela signifiait, mais nous avions confiance en eux alors nous les avons écoutés. Nous avons fui, nous sommes restés cachés quelque temps, mais nous n'avons plus reçu aucune nouvelle. Aucun message. Certains d'entre nous ont rapidement voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais ceux qui sont retournés au NEST ne sont jamais revenus. Et nous avons alors commencé à subir des attaques ciblées. Nous ne savions même pas qui étaient nos ennemis, probablement parce que nous refusions de croire que les humains, nos alliés de toujours, seraient capables de se retourner contre nous… Ça, je l'ai appris à mes dépens.

La blanche ne dit d'abord rien. Elle sentait la colère du Mecha face à cette trahison, sa peine vis-à-vis de ses frères d'armes exterminés… Mais il y avait aussi une lueur d'espoir. L'envie de croire que l'Humanité n'était pas entièrement mauvaise et que, malgré la rancœur qu'il portait désormais envers les hommes, certains n'étaient pas de fourbes traitres. Certains étaient bons, comme ces militaires du NEST qui leur avaient sauvé la vie en les forçant à fuir.

Mais pour la première fois, la jeune fille ne partagea pas son opinion. Elle ne le pouvait pas et ne comprenait pas son raisonnement car cette lueur n'existait pas chez elle : il y avait des années, elle avait fait confiance à son père, aux scientifiques de White-Block qui avaient promis de la conduire auprès de sa mère. Elle leur avait obéis pendant quatre ans avec la ferme résolution qu'elle pouvait se fier à eux, alors que ces derniers s'étaient purement et simplement joué d'elle et de sa santé... Quitte à la conduire à la morgue. Ce qu'ils avaient failli réussir.

Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas eu cette chance, ce privilège, que quelqu'un parmi cet enfer ne la trahisse pas et la sauve. Elle n'était par conséquent pas capable de concevoir cette possibilité. Pour elle, l'espoir quant au bon fond de l'Humanité n'était plus à revoir.

N'ayant pas le moins du monde envie de spéculer là-dessus, elle s'empressa de briser le silence.

\- Et puis, il y a eu Lockdown…

\- Ouais… approuva-t-il. Ça, on peut dire que ça aura été le coup de grâce. Littéralement.

Elle contint un rictus, amusée malgré elle par l'humour sombre et pince sans rire du médecin… Mais cela changea du tout au tout lorsque le nom du chasseur lui fit penser à quelque chose. Un détail qui lui avait échappé et lui revenait en tête seulement maintenant.

\- Le vaisseau ! exposa-t-elle si vite que son interlocuteur en recula. J'avais complètement oublié de te le dire, mais le vaisseau n'est plus là !

\- Doucement petite ! eut-il du mal à la suivre en la voyant passer ainsi du coq à l'âne. Le vaisseau… Tu veux parler de Lockdown ?

\- Oui ! Hier, Argos était sorti faire un tour et il est venu m'avertir que quelque chose clochait. Je l'ai suivi à l'extérieur et il m'a montré le lieu du crash… Mais le vaisseau n'était plus là !

Elle accompagna ses mots par un souvenir d'elle et du mastiff en haut des gorges du karst, scrutant ses vallées où trônait seulement un immense cratère formé par le crash. Ratchet ne sut que dire. En même temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à redire de plus.

\- Eh bien au moins, te voilà tranquille ! Il est reparti et j'aimerais te dire que c'est une bonne chose, mais ça ne le serait que pour toi : combien d'Autobots vont encore périr par sa faute et celle de Vent de Cimetière ?

De ce point de vue, il était vrai que le départ de l'engin n'avait rien de réjouissant… Mais la blanche sut comment contrer cet élan de défaitisme.

\- Quand j'aurais neutralisé Attinger et Joshua, leurs activités cesseront et le contrat de Lockdown avec. Tous ceux qui ont souffert par leur faute seront alors vengés… Et toi aussi.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à partager une émotion derrière ses mots. Elle ne les avait prononcés que par simple constat, car il s'agissait à ses yeux de quelque chose d'indubitablement logique, d'évident.

Et cela fit soupirer intérieurement l'Autobot.

Une part de lui était gratifiante d'entendre cela, celle du guerrier tombé au combat qui apprenait que quelqu'un allait le venger lui et ses compagnons… Mais une autre part de lui n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir.

Une fois encore, la tirade de la jeune fille faisait écho à la chose qui comptait le plus pour elle en ce monde : sa vendetta. Et malgré la rancœur qu'il partageait volontiers avec elle envers le genre humain, il se surpris à la plaindre.

Lui, il n'était pas autant qu'elle enraciné dans la haine. Il savait où sa rage devait s'arrêter pour qu'elle ne devienne pas invasive pour son esprit… Pour qu'elle n'affecte pas la lueur d'espoir qui lui disait que les hommes n'étaient pas une cause perdue.

Hors, Cynder ne jurait que par ça. Elle avait fait de ses ressentiments ses seuls moteurs, ses seules raisons de se battre pour donner du sens à sa vie. Elle n'était pourtant plus enfermée. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle, elle était jeune, libre de rêver, de faire ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait et où elle voulait… Mais non. Elle avait déjà planifié son existence, renoncé aux rêves de l'adolescence et s'était vouée à embrasser une seule et même cause.

Elle grandissait, vieillissait mais n'évoluait pas. Elle était restée cette fillette de dix ans qui s'était enfuie du laboratoire, car elle avait choisi de rester ancrée dans son passé. Elle avait gardé cette détermination propre aux enfants, parfois irrationnelle, lorsqu'ils ont une idée en tête et qu'il est impossible de leur y faire renoncer. C'était sans aucun doute pourquoi elle s'accrochait tant que ça à sa rancœur : parce que sa vengeance n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve de gamin qui avait grandi avec elle.

Elle était passée à côté d'énormément de choses, et ses quatre années perdues à White-Block n'étaient pas les seules fautives : cela faisait bientôt sept ans qu'elle vivait ainsi. Sept années sans répit, sans journée consacrée à elle-même, sans instant vraiment investit dans autre chose que son amertume. Sept années sans s'autoriser les choses les plus simples, regarder un film, partager un fou-rire avec un ami, festoyer un évènement… Des trucs de son âge, des trucs que même lui, qui pourtant n'était pas de ce monde, avait déjà fait sur Terre. Des petits plaisirs de la vie, des petits riens. Toutes ces choses absolument normales, basiques, communes… Mais qui rythmaient l'existence et la rendaient meilleure.

Toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait pas.

Elle était terriblement intelligente, douée et forte… Et pourtant vide d'expériences. Vide des choses les plus bêtes mais les plus fondamentales.

Et inévitablement, quand Cynder aurait mené à bien sa vengeance et qu'elle n'aurait plus cette rage brulante, il ne lui resterait plus rien d'autre. Elle n'aurait plus sa volonté, plus sa force d'antan, car plus de raison de vivre et de se battre… Sa haine lui aurait tout pris.

Ratchet ne doutait pas un seul instant de cette destinée. Il connaissait bien la jeune fille, et il savait qu'ainsi lancée, elle parviendrait à ses fins. Elle prendrait la vie d'Attinger, de Joshua, de son père…

Alors même si cela rendrait justice à lui et ses frères Autobots, il la plaignit. Il se lamenta de percevoir ainsi son avenir et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Qui était-il pour ébranler sa foi envers sa rancœur et tout ce en quoi elle croyait ? Pour la faire changer d'avis ? Il ne le pourrait pas, tout simplement. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que la raisonner serait vain. Autant parler à un mur… Alors il la plaignit, et il se tut. Et le plus difficile pour lui, ce fut de se taire tout en ayant conscience de ce qu'il y avait de pire dans tout ça :

Cynder hurlait à la vendetta, mais elle n'avait jamais tué personne.

Car elle avait beau être haineuse, elle avait beau avoir les capacités et être équipée pour, conditionnée pour, prête pour… Cynder n'avait jamais exécuté quelqu'un.

Certes, elle lui avait partagé ses souvenirs lors de son évasion de White-Block. Elle lui avait montré la mort d'Eddy, probablement l'un des instants les plus marquants et influents de sa vie… Mais le Médecin Major n'avait en rien vu un meurtre. Ça n'avait été rien de plus qu'un accident, le résultat d'une enfant épuisée, terrifiée et armée qui avait fait feu dans la panique en tirant sans aucun contrôle sur une potentielle menace. Elle s'était toujours persuadée du contraire puisque la mort du roux l'avait soulagé d'un poids énorme… Mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais abattu un être intentionnellement, par esprit de vengeance.

Ce qui la rendait terriblement pure. Bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

Cynder n'avait pas de sang sur les mains mais aspirait à les salir, et connaissant sa détermination, l'Autobot savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. Il savait qu'après cela, elle perdrait son innocence et ne serait alors plus qu'une coquille vide sans raison d'être. Une loque.

Et savoir cela le détruisait.

Une douleur qui était démultipliée, car à l'heure actuelle, elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Elle était son seul raccord avec la réalité, la seule chose capable de lui donner un semblant d'existence, de lui donner un sens… Dans son état, elle était sa seule alliée et bien qu'elle disait ne pas vouloir s'attacher à lui, lui s'était attachée à elle. Et il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Il ne croyait pas aux miracles, il était trop terre à terre pour ça. Mais puisqu'il était impuissant dans son état, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'espérer. Espérer que quelque chose se dresse sur le chemin de l'adolescente et retire les œillères qu'elle s'était mise. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner une raison d'être autre que la vengeance, la guider sur une voie meilleure. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de garder ses mains propres… De retrouver enfin une vraie vie.

Son impuissance et sa tristesse se diffusèrent autour d'eux. Il n'avait pas cherché à les refouler car il savait que Cynder ne les interpréterait pas de la même manière, et il eut raison car elle ne vit simplement qu'une réaction à sa tirade vengeresse. Bousculé par ses propres émotions, il s'approcha d'elle si bien qu'il ressentit une brève impression d'effleurement, comme si leurs esprits se touchaient malgré leur immatérialité. La jeune fille fut surprise pas cette soudaine proximité mais ne broncha pas, ce qui étonna l'Autobot étant donné qu'elle détestait les contacts et il mit ça sur le compte de sa bonne humeur.

Il laissa alors parler son Spark, espérant au fond de lui que des mots sincères puissent l'influencer d'une quelconque manière, l'affecter et atteindre un peu son cœur qu'elle avait enfermé à double tour dans un coffre-fort.

\- C'est malheureux mais dans mon état, il semblerait que ta présence me soit devenue indispensable…

Cynder ne sut que dire, prise de court. Bien malgré elle, elle trouva sa phrase belle. Elle était à la fois envoutée, surprise et troublée par ces termes qui lui étaient complètements étrangers mais agréables, sympathiques. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui faisait pourtant ronger son frein, la rappelait à l'ordre en lui disant de ne pas se laisser influencer par la gentillesse même sincère, de ne pas s'attacher…

Et elle se surprit à en tester les limites.

Oui, elle ne voulait pas que tisser des liens lui fasse perdre le Nord, mais paradoxalement elle voulait profiter de cet instant auquel elle n'avait jamais eu droit… Alors, égarée entre ces deux notions, elle se figea et ne lui répondit rien.

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, leur esprit côte à côte s'effleurant. Hormis celui d'Argos, elle n'avait jamais aimé les contacts et les avait toujours fuis… Et pourtant tout comme avec le dogue, celui de l'Autobot n'éveillait en elle aucune répulsion. Elle se sentait juste bien, apaisée, presque réconfortée.

Ce simple fait révélait beaucoup de choses, mais elle refusa de les admettre… Probablement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'elle appréciait vraiment la présence du Cybertronien.

Alors ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre avec l'agréable sentiment de ne pas être seul au monde. Cette situation méditative n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et Cynder y trouva malgré tout quelque chose de surréel : le temps ne défilait plus, tout bruit avait cessé et elle avait cette étrange mais merveilleuse impression qu'elle était libérée de ses problèmes. Elle se sentait loin du monde, loin des Hommes…

…Loin de sa vengeance…

Comme si l'espace d'un instant, elle s'était délestée d'un lourd, très lourd fardeau qu'elle se forçait à porter depuis des années.

Puis tout à coup, un changement dans leur environnement fit basculer le moment et les ramena à la réalité. Une gravité vint tirer en arrière l'esprit de la blanche, chercher à l'arracher de cet endroit, et elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait. Elle serra les dents et se concentra pour stabiliser la connexion et la prolonger encore un peu. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer !

\- A sec ? demanda Ratchet sans grande surprise en brisant finalement ce long silence.

\- Il semblerait… Je vais retenter de…

Mais il l'interrompit, haussant le ton avec autorité.

\- Non, petite ! Tu abuses trop de tes capacités… Je peux percevoir ta fatigue d'ici et à ce rythme, tu vas te bousiller la santé. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer, de te ressourcer en énergon et de laisser le temps à ton corps de recouvrer une quantité de sang décente. Oh, et bois de l'eau, ça va y aider.

Le Médecin Major avait bien vu les deux forces qui s'affrontaient en elle : elle rejetait son amitié et malgré ça, elle était prête à s'épuiser pour rester encore un peu avec lui ? Parler de choses qui ne la concernaient plus ? Finalement, elle était peut-être capable de faire passer quelque chose d'autre avant sa vendetta… Et il sourit intérieurement en réalisant que ce quelque chose, c'était lui.

C'était un progrès immense quand on connaissait l'animal, et il garda en lui l'espoir que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour l'avenir de la Techno-organique. Elle avait peut-être encore le temps de changer…

\- A vos ordres, docteur ! grommela cette dernière en rompant finalement la connexion, se retenant tout juste de lui demander une ordonnance.

Ratchet sourit intérieurement et observa la lueur disparaitre. La connexion fut rompue et il se sentit aussitôt replonger dans l'inconscience, contraint d'attendre qu'elle l'en tire de nouveau.

.

* * *

.

Cynder reposa doucement le Spark de l'Autobot sur la table basse, aux côtés de celui d'Ironhide. Elle promena un regard distrait sur son sang à nouveau rouge et elle banda ses mains, n'ayant plus d'énergon dans ses veines pour improviser avec un pansement.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses yeux bleus s'humidifièrent et ses paupières lui parurent lourdes, lui faisant prendre conscience que Ratchet avait raison : elle était fatiguée. Pleine d'aplomb, certes, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son corps.

Suivant alors le conseil du médecin, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce où siégeait le petit bassin. Elle attrapa un verre et récolta l'eau filtrée par les roches qui coulait de la paroi. Le liquide froid qui descendit dans sa gorge lui fit un bien fou malgré son caractère frileux, mais surtout, il lui permit de se réveiller et de sortir enfin de la bulle où l'avait plongé sa conversation avec le Cybertronien. Elle reprit ainsi peu à peu conscience de la réalité et de ses problèmes, et elle sentit un poids lui retomber sur les épaules… Un fardeau qu'elle saisit malgré tout à bras le corps.

Elle revint dans la grande salle et la première chose sur lesquels ses yeux se posèrent fut le frigo, pratiquement vide de tout contenu et dont la surface n'était plus couverte de conserves. Elle soupira intérieurement et se rappela que ses réserves de nourriture arrivaient à leur terme. Descendre en ville pour faire des courses lui demanderait moins d'énergie que d'aller chasser, d'autant plus que le vacarme du vaisseau avait dû faire fuir les proies qui ne reviendraient pas avant un petit bout de temps. D'ailleurs, même si ce dernier n'était plus là, elle avait l'amère impression que les vallées du karst n'étaient plus très sures pour le moment.

Résolue à aller à Hong Kong, l'adolescente s'avança vers son bureau et fouilla dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'argent, mais elle n'y trouva que quelques dollars et elle comprit également qu'un rapide passage à une borne bancaire s'imposerait aussi… Mais cela signifiait qu'elle devrait utiliser son don. Ce que l'Autobot lui avait déconseillé.

« _Pfff… Je ne vais faire que deux-trois courses, ce n'est pas grave si je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme ! Une petite sieste suffira avant de partir…_ » se rassura-t-elle en retournant dans son sofa qu'elle fréquentait bien trop ses derniers temps.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix si elle voulait avoir quelque chose à manger pour le diner. Elle se reposa donc l'histoire de quelques heures avec la conviction que cela suffirait pour ce qui l'attendrait en ville, et elle se réveilla prête à affronter la population fourmillante de la mégapole.

Son premier réflexe fut de nettoyer ses armes pour qu'elles soient pleinement opérationnelles. Depuis qu'elle était en Chine, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de les utiliser pour un contexte autre que la chasse. Ce n'étaient également pas la première fois qu'elle allait faire des courses en ville, mais il lui était impossible de se sentir en sécurité en fonçant vers cette fichue fourmilière. Elle ajouta les quelques balles manquantes dans les chargeurs des deux Beretta et les rangea dans leur holster à ses cuisses. Leur poids familier la rassura aussitôt et vint renforcer l'assurance qui s'était emparée d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle attrapa ensuite son sweet qu'elle noua à sa taille et laissa les pans épais du tissu retomber sur les pistolets pour les couvrir et les cacher. Pas besoin de prendre des chargeurs, elle en laissait toujours quelques-uns dans les poches de son pantalon de randonnée. Elle mit ensuite sur sa tête des lunettes de soleil, sachant qu'elle en aurait besoin pour cacher ses yeux une fois qu'elle aurait enclenchée sa montée d'énergon.

La voyant s'agiter et enfiler son manteau, Argos qui somnolait non loin comprit ce que cela signifiait et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je vais en ville, expliqua-t-elle en lui grattouillant le dessus du crâne puis en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le chien reconnut le mot « ville » et se rappelant visiblement ce que cela impliquait, il ne s'élança pas à sa suite. La blanche ne lui en voulut pas, détestant elle aussi la foule et dans le fond, c'était mieux comme ça : sans lui, sa petite virée serait plus rapide et plus discrète.

\- Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps ! lui assura-t-elle joyeusement en tournant la poignée en forme de volant. A plus tard !

Elle s'aventura dans le passage qui la conduirait hors des murs du bunker, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde des conséquences qu'aurait bientôt sa décision... Et qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter le médecin.

.

* * *

.

A la périphérie de la mégapole, au beau milieu des arbres qui la bordaient, une imposante silhouette mécanique se dessinait. Les plaques métalliques qui composaient son faciès étaient lisses, détendues, son visage tombait légèrement vers l'avant et ses optiques étaient éteintes. Assis à même le sol, on aurait pu croire que ce géant de transformium était en veille, plongée dans une stase pour refroidir ses circuits… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Galvatron ne dormait pas, son corps n'en avait pas besoin. C'était l'un des avantages à ne pas être « vivant ».

Les doigts toujours entremêlés aux câbles dans le sol, il surveillait le réseau de Hong Kong à l'affut du signal qu'il recherchait. Les heures défilaient mais il ne perdait pas patience : après tout, il avait tout le temps devant lui.

Son esprit se promenait sur les Internets de la ville. Il errait et guettait en même temps le moindre changement dans son environnement, la moindre information qui ne serait pas d'origine électrique… Mais cybergique*.

Et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que sa patience serait récompensée.

.

* * *

.

Cynder détestait la ville. Elle l'avait toujours évitée au maximum, et quand elle s'y rendait, elle ne s'attardait pas et s'empressait de retourner au Wulong Karst, loin du bruit, des foules, des hommes… Mais il y avait un revers à toutes les médailles : elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de parcourir ce paysage urbain et de s'y familiariser, étudier son environnement pour mieux l'appréhender… Par conséquent, elle n'avait pas le moins du monde l'avantage du terrain. Elle ignorait même où se situaient les postes de polices et autres lieux potentiellement liés au gouvernement.

Un an maintenant qu'elle vivait ici, et malgré cela, elle ne connaissait pas du tout Hong Kong.

La seule façon pour elle de se repérer approximativement, c'était grâce à ses nombreux piratages : elle avait arpenté un nombre incalculable de fois les réseaux informatiques de la ville, et comme ces derniers la quadrillaient à leur manière, elle avait une vague idée de quelle direction prendre. Ils lui faisaient office de points de repère et c'était ainsi qu'elle s'orientait : un transformateur au coin de cette rue, un relai internet ici, un antivirus puissant par là… Tous ces endroits par où elle était déjà passée, mais sans y être vraiment.

Ayant la prudence de ne jamais braquer la même borne bancaire, elle se débrouilla donc pour en chercher une qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Prise dans la foule, elle serra les dents et prit sur elle lorsque ses épaules se mirent à buter contre celles des autres passants pressés, faisant l'effort de ne pas les repousser violement lorsque certains contacts devenaient bien trop insistants. Au-dessus d'elle, les gratte-ciels la dominaient et la cernaient, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se sentir mieux. En plus, les saisons froides approchaient et elle maudit très forts les quelques bourrasques glacées qui parvinrent à se faufiler dans ses vêtements.

Mais tandis qu'elle affrontait la masse, elle fut plusieurs fois interpellée par les conversations autour d'elle. Malgré les différents dialectes, des mots revenaient souvent tels que « extraterrestres », « attaque » et « vaisseau » qui lui firent rapidement penser à celui qui avait décollé du karst la veille même.

Elle s'interrogea peu à peu, se demandant si ce dernier avait simplement survolé la ville et attiré l'attention des civils, ou si le problème était plus grave que ça.

N'ayant pas du tout envie de s'attarder dans Hong Kong, elle voulut se persuader de la première possibilité pour plus vite rentrer chez elle… Mais elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Certains passants évoquaient des dégâts matériels, des blessés et même des morts… Elle crut même entendre que le centre-ville était saccagé.

« _Je ne la sens pas, cette histoire… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté ?_ »

Elle avait toujours eu tendance à échapper de justesse aux phénomènes se rapportant aux Cybertroniens… Et cela faisait naitre en elle un mauvais pressentiment. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle s'était recluse dans le bunker sans se connecter à Internet, sans être informée de la moindre nouveauté. Elle avait donc très bien pu passer à côté d'une attaque sur la ville. Eventualité qui prenait bien plus de cohérence par le vaisseau qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux et même exploré.

\- Lockdown aurait donc garé son vaisseau pour faire un tour en ville ? marmonna-t-elle en cherchant une explication. Mais au point de saccager le centre…

D'après ce que lui avait dit Ratchet, le chasseur de prime n'était pas un Decepticon. Par conséquent, il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à nuire gratuitement à la population chinoise. A moins que…

\- Sauf s'il était là dans le cadre de son travail…

Elle reçut un électrochoc lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que cela laissait sous-entendre : car si Lockdown avait foutu le boxon à Hong Kong en pourchassant un autre Cybertronien, cela voulait dire que Vent de Cimetière était également venu. Un nom lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit.

« _Attinger_ »

Elle s'arrêta sans prévenir, oubliant même sa répulsion des contacts lorsque des passants lui rentrèrent dedans face à son mouvement brusque. Elle s'était immobilisée, le regard fixe, les muscles tendus.

Et si le grisonnant était venu ici ? Et si elle avait été si près de lui… Et qu'elle l'avait loupé ?

Cette simple idée envoya un nouvel électrochoc qui d'une impulsion, la remit en mouvement. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut pour courir. Des rouages tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit, et elle se mit à la recherche du cybercafé le plus proche.

Elle avait quelque chose à vérifier d'urgence.

.

* * *

.

Les optiques rougeoyantes du Vehicon s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec.

Quelque chose d'étrange venait de se manifester sur le réseau de la ville, bouleversant son équilibre. Quelque chose d'une nature différente des informations électriques qui y circulaient. Se pourrait-il que… ?

\- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il, s'étant préparé à des journées d'embuscade.

Incrédule face à autant de facilité, il partit aussitôt en quête de l'origine de ce phénomène, gardant en tête qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une erreur. Son esprit fila, pistant cette anomalie, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait, il percevait sur le réseau des traces d'énergie propre à la cybergie.

Saisissant qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'une erreur, il redoubla d'effort et s'empressa de remonter jusqu'à cette manifestation étrangère. Et quand il la rattrapa, ce qu'il y découvrit lui permis d'affirmer avec certitude que non, il ne s'était pas trompé.

C'était la même signature de piratage que la dernière fois, irradiant de cybergie. C'était le hackeur, la nouvelle source d'énergon… C'était sa _proie_ !

\- Alors te revoilà… souffla-t-il d'excitation.

Cette dernière filait à toute vitesse sur le Web, mais Galvatron ne se soucia pas de savoir ce qu'elle recherchait. Il était bien trop occupé à retracer l'origine de son piratage, suivant l'énergon qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle comme un sillage… Et après de longues secondes, il dénicha son point de connexion.

Sa victoire fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas connectée depuis son repaire intraçable, mais depuis un simple cybercafé en ville. A quelques kilomètres à peine de sa position.

Elle venait de faire l'erreur qu'il attentait. Elle venait de se trahir.

Il avait désormais une chance de la capturer. Et c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Le Vehicon abandonna les câbles à ses pieds et se redressa d'une traite pour se mettre à courir entre les arbres. Sa cible venait tout juste de commencer son piratage, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait du temps devant lui pour la rejoindre. L'ennui, c'était que maintenant qu'il était déconnecté, il agissait à l'aveuglette : il lui serait impossible de savoir si elle mettrait fin à son hacking avant qu'il n'arrive, et pire, il ne savait même pas après quoi il courrait ! Un Cybertronien à taille humaine, ou un homme ? Ou bien même autre chose ? Dans le fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance du moment que cette créature lui permettrait de se refaçonner un Spark.

Deuxième problème : il allait inévitablement attirer l'attention sur lui lorsqu'il serait en ville. Et son principal obstacle serait les Autobots, s'ils étaient toujours dans les parages. Ces derniers n'auraient pas besoin de connaitre son objectif pour intervenir et lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Galvatron ne les considérait pas comme un danger, mais seulement comme une gêne. Il était le meilleur prototype militaire du KSI, un Vehicon conçut pour se battre et encaisser, et bien qu'il méprisait profondément les humains, il ne pouvait nier que ces derniers avaient fait du très bon travail avec son nouvel organisme qui pouvait se reconstruire indéfiniment : il n'avait eu aucun mal à tenir tête à Optimus, ni même subit de disfonctionnement lorsque ce dernier lui avait transpercé la poitrine avec son épée… Bref, ce n'était pas quatre Autobots qui pourraient venir à bout de lui.

Néanmoins, ils étaient en supériorité numérique et bien qu'ils ne représentaient pas une lourde menace, ils avaient largement les moyens de lui faire obstacle. Et Galvatron ne voulait aucunement que ces misérables viennent interférer dans ses affaires.

Il ne lui était donc pas permis d'échouer. Il avait intérêt à être efficace, de récupérer sa cible et de retourner à son vaisseau pour mettre les voiles loin d'ici.

Lorsqu'il quitta la forêt périphérique et arriva sur la première route qui le conduirait en ville, il s'élança sur la chaussée et se transforma, envoyant dans le décor les véhicules humains qui avaient le malheur de ralentir sa course.

.

* * *

.

Le cybercafé n'était pas très fréquenté, mais prudente, elle choisit tout de même l'ordinateur le plus reclus de la salle.

Ce fut seulement lorsque Cynder activa son don qu'elle comprit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'écouter Ratchet. Sa fatigue, qu'elle pensait partie après sa petite sieste, était revenue au galop et une légère douleur lui tambourina le crane pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait plus qu'abusé de son pouvoir ces derniers temps. Son cerveau restait un muscle, et il allait claquer si elle ne s'autorisait pas une vraie journée de repos et pas seulement une sieste par-ci par-là…

Sa monté d'énergon s'était néanmoins bien effectuée, comme le prouva le reflet luminescent de ses yeux dans l'écran face à elle. Elle mit donc ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour cacher ses iris, et plongea sa main dans sa poche gauche où était rangé son couteau de chasse. Sans le sortir de sa cachette, elle empoigna la lame et la serra doucement, entaillant sa paume sans prêter attention à la douleur habituelle. Le sang bleu coulant désormais librement, elle mit discrètement sa main sur la souris et transforma le liquide en filaments d'énergon qu'elle infiltra dans son mécanisme.

Une fois son esprit connecté, elle le projeta sur le Web et commença sans attendre à se renseigner sur l'actualité chinoise. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de chercher car les gros titres des journaux virtuels présentaient tous la même chose.

La situation était en effet bien plus grave qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée : tous les articles faisaient part de violents affrontements au beau milieu de la ville. Des clichés tournaient en boucle, montrant les destructions, mais aussi quelques rares vidéos amateurs où l'on voyait se battre ce qui ressemblaient indubitablement à des Transformers. L'image la plus impressionnante était celle qu'avait capté un hélicoptère d'une chaine de télévision : un vaisseau, immense, surplombant Hong Kong et attirant comme un aimant bateaux, véhicules, structures, pour les relâcher ensuite avec violence sur le sol.

Cynder n'en comprenait plus rien. Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de Cybertroniens pour que cela ressemble à une traque orchestrée par Vent de Cimetière qui favorisait les attaques ciblées. On aurait plutôt dit des images issues de l'invasion de Chicago par les Decepticons, cinq ans auparavant.

« _Alors tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec Lockdown ?_ » s'interrogea-t-elle. « _Ce n'était qu'un affrontement entre Autobots et Decepticons_ ? »

Mais cela ne collait pas non plus, le chasseur de prime étant bel et bien venu sur place alors qu'il n'appartenait à aucun des deux camps.

« _Merde, on s'en fout ! »_ se reconcentra-t-elle. _« Je ne suis pas là pour ça !_ »

Elle ne s'était pas connectée pour se mêler à quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas. Elle s'en fichait pas mal que des Transformers se soient battus en ville, et bien plus encore qu'il y ait eu des pertes humaines. Elle n'avait pas pris l'initiative de déverser de l'énergon dans son sang juste pour aller sur Internet, mais pour s'assurer d'une chose qui quémandait un certain niveau de piratage.

Elle se désintéressa ainsi du Web, et projeta alors son esprit à vive allure sur le réseau dans une direction bien particulière : l'aéroport de Hong Kong.

.

* * *

.

Galvatron roulait comme il n'avait jamais roulé. Les routes en ville étaient encombrées, mais cela n'était pas son problème. Il était un camion après tout.

Fonçant dans le tas, il se créait sa propre voie en ignorant royalement les humains qui s'affolaient, les alarmes qui sonnaient et les voitures qu'il écrasait en dégageant de son chemin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être discret au risque de perdre un temps précieux. L'enjeu était trop grand.

.

* * *

.

La blanche n'avait encore jamais piraté d'aéroport, ce genre d'infrastructure appartenant à un pays et donc à un gouvernement. Ce type de hacking était par conséquent dangereux si elle se faisait repérer, même si elle n'était pas recherchée en Chine... Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas un instant à prendre ce risque. Ce qu'elle cherchait en valait la peine à ses yeux.

Utilisant ses ruses habituelles pour détourner les puissants firewalls, elle fonça consulter l'activité économique de l'aéroport. Usant du meilleur de ses capacités de décodage, elle détourna les autorisations d'accès en battant ses propres records de vitesse et se retrouva alors face à des transactions bancaires. Elle retint son souffle lorsque la page s'ouvrit dans sa tête et accessoirement sur l'écran en face d'elle.

La quantité de données qu'il lui faudrait consulter était monstrueuse, ce qui était normal pour un tel réseau où passaient des milliers de voyageurs, mais ça ne la refroidit pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et elle commença par rechercher les virements provenant des Etats-Unis. Le nombre de données diminua alors drastiquement mais il y en avait encore beaucoup trop.

Il lui fallut donc un certain temps pour s'y retrouver et enfin relier des transactions au gouvernement américain. Un seul virement correspondait, et il concernait des frais aéroportuaires au nom d'une société privée, surement une couverture pour la CIA : des taxes d'atterrissages, du carburant, des frais d'assistances…

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour.

Ces données attestaient que le jet d'Attinger avait atterris à Hong Kong quelques jours plus tôt. Incrédule, elle retourna fouiller les données en cherchant cette fois une transaction réalisée par le KSI… Et le résultat fut lui aussi sans appel.

Elle déglutit.

Toutes ces années à rêver du jour où elle serait face à l'un de ses ennemis pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, toutes ces années dans cette attente infernale… Et de tous les endroits du monde, le grisonnant avait été là, dans la ville même où elle vivait.

Et elle l'avait peut-être manqué. Elle avait peut-être manqué une occasion en or de se venger de lui, et d'éliminer au passage le PDG chauve.

Un nœud vint lui serrer les entrailles. Cette idée d'être passée à côté d'une telle opportunité lui était insupportable, sa frustration terrible. Rien ne lui garantissait que cette chance se présenterait à nouveau…

L'adolescente était dépitée. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'elle se coupe du monde dans son bunker à un moment aussi important ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle l'avait fait pour se laisser le temps d'encaisser tout ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet du KSI et de Vent de Cimetière.

Mais alors qu'elle maudissait une quelconque Loi de Murphy, elle se fit une réflexion pour le moins rassurante.

« _Ces vols ont été les dernières transactions effectuées par la CIA et le KSI… Donc il y a de grandes chances pour qu'Attinger et Joyce soient encore tous les deux ici !_ »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de dénouer le nœud d'appréhension qui lui tenait le ventre. Oui, tout n'était pas perdu…

La pression descendit doucement, et elle calma la frustration causée par sa découverte. Spéculant sur tout ça, elle riva ses yeux sur l'écran où s'affichaient encore les données piratées de l'aéroport, son esprit y étant toujours connecté. Elle perdit son regard dans le vague, encore confuse par cette révélation, et elle tenta de restructurer ses pensées.

Que devait-elle faire à présent ? A l'origine, elle était descendue ici pour faire des courses… Peut-être devait-elle commencer par ça ? Le centre-ville était dévasté, mais il devait bien y avoir dans le coin une supérette qui tenait debout. Après cela, elle rentrerait et discuterait un peu de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Ratchet…

« _Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ?_ » souffla tout à coup une voix belliqueuse dans sa tête. « _Ma priorité est de retrouver Attinger, pas de taper causette à une épave d'Autobot !_ »

Cynder fronça les sourcils, réprimandée par sa part vengeresse. Après cette découverte sur Attinger et Joshua, quelque chose de sombre venait de se réveiller en elle…

C'était vrai : d'où lui sortait ce besoin soudain d'avoir l'avis du médecin ? Depuis quand faisait-elle passer quelqu'un avant sa vendetta ? C'était aberrant… Elle se surprit elle-même.

De mauvaises pensées vinrent attiser sa haine, comme du bois jeté dans une cheminée, et sa haine commença aussitôt à la corrompre : elle se mit soudain à nier les bons moments passés avec lui. Elle se mit à nier le bien fou provoqué par leur discussion. Elle se mit à nier sa bonne humeur dont il était à l'origine et qui disparut aussitôt. Elle se mit même à nier tous ces instants où elle avait rabaissé sa fierté juste pour lui.

Elle laissa sa vendetta lui empoisonner ses pensées, se raccrochant à elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait. L'Autobot avait réussi à entrouvrir un peu le coffre-fort qui emprisonnait son cœur, mais la jeune fille referma brusquement cette faille qui a ses yeux, avait été une erreur. Une imprudence.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Depuis quand accordait-elle autant d'importance à des choses aussi superficielles que les autres ?

Elle eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un doux rêve et d'être rappelée à la dure mais authentique réalité : sa seule et unique priorité, c'était la vengeance. Son seul objectif, le seul but de sa vie, était de rendre justice. Et rien d'autre, rien !

Elle serra les dents, et son visage se crispa. Sa froideur revint alors à elle, et elle remit son masque d'indifférence qu'elle avait osé abandonner depuis ce matin. Une personnalité plus sombre balaya celle joviale que Ratchet avait susciter en elle, mettant fin à son impression de bien-être pour la remplacer par des sentiments plus mornes.

Comme si elle se rappelait tout juste de la personne qu'elle était supposée être.

.

* * *

.

Galvatron accéléra encore plus. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques coins de rue, et il commençait sérieusement à éprouver de l'appréhension. Un sentiment bien handicapant dans le feu de l'action, et il maudit une fois de plus cet organisme qui ne pouvait lui permettre ni montées d'énergon, ni de se mettre en transe.

La peur d'échouer le faisait rager, et la frénésie Cybertronienne lui manqua cruellement.

Etant désormais en pleine ville, les routes étaient bien plus fréquentées et il faisait un bruit monstrueux en expulsant des files entières de véhicules hors de son passage. Il se doutait bien que depuis qu'il avait commencé sa folle course, l'information de sa présence avait eu le temps de se répandre en ville, et cela l'inquiétait : et si le hackeur avait été informé et s'était enfui ? Et si il avait attiré inutilement l'attention sur lui ? Et si les Autobots débarquaient d'une minute à l'autre ?

Ne supportant pas cette situation d'incertitude, il enfonça sa pédale d'accélération et son moteur rugit. Galvatron s'engagea alors dans un dernier virage et arriva dans l'avenue où siégeait le cybercafé.

.

* * *

.

Tandis que Cynder laissait le feu de sa colère se raviver et la changer, une vibration dans l'air la surprit et attira son attention. Interpellée par une intuition machinale, elle détacha finalement son regard du vague et le reporta sur les fenêtres qui ouvraient sur l'avenue. Ses sens plus développés percevaient clairement quelque chose d'anormal, mais sa raison ignorait encore de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui semblait même que les vitres vibraient sous l'influence d'un bruit lointain mais puissant.

D'une traite, elle se releva en délaissant son piratage qu'elle avait de toute façon mené à bien. Dans son mouvement, elle retira sa main de la souris et les filaments d'énergon se déchirèrent en mettant fin au lien entre son esprit et la machine, faisant s'éteindre l'écran. Le sang bleu se remit à ruisseler et elle se dirigea hâtivement vers la sortie en oubliant même de s'occuper de sa blessure.

Elle poussa la porte et arriva sur le trottoir, regardant autour d'elle avec insistance. Ses intuitions lui hurlaient que quelque chose se passait et elle tendit l'oreille, leur faisant confiance.

Des cris se manifestèrent alors au loin, suivit du bruit répété du métal qu'on percutait, et elle sut où diriger son regard : le problème venait de sa gauche, au bout de l'allée.

« _Un accident ?_ » se demanda-t-elle d'abord en constatant au loin que des gens fuyaient et que des voitures étaient expédiées hors de la chaussée.

Quelque chose sonnait faux dans les hurlements des passants. Même ceux qui étaient loin de la scène fuyaient comme si leur vie était en jeu. Cela aurait dû l'alerter et l'inciter à fuir comme eux, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et elle resta immobile sur le bord de la chaussée. Le fracas métallique se rapprochait et devenait de plus en plus insistant, comme si son origine… accélérait.

La parcelle de trottoir où elle se tenait était dans l'ombre d'un des immenses gratte-ciels, et elle retira ses lunettes de soleil qui la désavantageaient pour avoir une meilleure vision. Elle ne se préoccupa pas que ses iris encore chargés d'énergon soient dévoilés au grand jour : les gens étaient bien trop affolés pour prêter attention à ce genre de détail. Elle plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur les formes mouvantes au lointain et enfin, elle _le_ vit.

Le responsable de ce remue-ménage était un camion gris au design plutôt high-tech. Il fendait les filles de voitures en les repoussant violement, les percutant comme s'il était dépourvu de frein. Ce constat ne l'affola pas beaucoup. Ce genre d'accident n'avaient rien d'étonnant… Mais alors pourquoi la foule état aussi terrifiée ?

Elle se posa la question jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une chose qui lui fit comprendre de oui, il y avait bien quelque chose d' _anormal_ dans cette affaire.

Maintenant qu'il était suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle le décrive en entier, elle observa que le camion n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Sans même que sa carrosserie soit enfoncée, un char d'assaut s'en serait sorti avec au moins quelques éraflures.

De plus, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce design quelque part…

Les rouages tournèrent inconsciemment dans sa tête : les hurlements des gens autour d'elle, la récente attaque extraterrestre sur la ville, l'état plus que suspect de ce camion en acier renforcé… et la seconde d'après, elle comprit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

L'immense machine était arrivée à une vingtaine de mètre d'elle et tout à coup, elle pila net dans un crissement de frein. Les muscles de la blanche se tendirent sans pour autant la faire bouger, alors qu'un silence de mort prenait place dans l'avenue où les gens avaient cessé de hurler de peur d'attirer l'attention du nouveau venu sur eux. Puis, rompant brutalement le moment, le camion se désintégra. Littéralement. Il explosa en un essaim de petits fragments métalliques défiant la gravité, et ils se rassemblèrent pour prendre une autre forme.

Une forme gigantesque. Mécanique. Massive.

Un Transformer se matérialisa devant la jeune fille tétanisée par la surprise, et la première réflexion qu'elle se fit, ce fut que se tenir face à un esprit Cybertronien n'avait rien à voir avec se tenir face à un l'un d'entre eux dans le monde réel. S'en était surréel, improbable, et elle avait carrément sous-estimé leur taille. N'ayant jamais soupçonné qu'un tel moment se déroulerait un jour dans sa vie pourtant chargée d'évènements improbables, elle dévisagea bêtement la scène face à laquelle ses réflexes ne surent réagir.

L'immense créature se dressa de toute sa hauteur et inspecta son environnement, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Ses optiques incandescentes inspectaient les humains qui fuyaient le plus loin possible de lui… Et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que l'instinct de survie de Cynder se remit en marche.

Elle réalisa alors à quel point elle était insignifiante face à cette créature au corps de fer et surdimensionnée… Et aussi qu'elle avait beau ne pas être humaine, elle n'en demeurait pas moins mortelle. Elle pouvait lutter contre des hommes armés, mais pas contre _ça_.

Cela lui fit prendre conscience de son immobilité et son regard quitta enfin la silhouette immense du Mecha pour inspecter brièvement les alentours : elle était la seule forme de vie qui était encore dans son rayon d'action !

Elle esquissa finalement un mouvement de recul, faisant quelques pas prudents vers l'arrière… Mais ce fut une seconde erreur : cela capta l'intention du Transformer. Il tourna brusquement sa tête massive dans sa direction et posa ses optiques sur sa minuscule silhouette. Elle se figea à nouveau sur le coup, écrasée par le poids de ce regard qui culminait bien trop haut et la dominait. Sa respiration se coupa, et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Il ne retrouva son court normal que lorsqu'elle sentit un filet de sang encore saturé d'énergon glisser tout à coup de sa blessure à la main pour tomber dans le vide et s'aplatir sur le trottoir.

Le géant de métal le perçut et décrivit la petite flaque luminescente. Son regard si attarda avant de lentement remonter jusqu'à celui de l'adolescente. Il plongea alors ses optiques rougeoyantes dans ses iris au bleu surnaturel, et tous deux furent saisis par une lueur de compréhension.

Galvatron venait de comprendre que sa source d'énergon tant convoitée était en ce moment même face à lui, prenant cette forme de vie organique où la précieuse énergie s'écoulait à même son corps.

Cynder quant à elle, venait de prendre conscience que l'être face à elle ne s'était pas retrouvé là par les fruits du hasard. Elle n'avait toutefois pas le luxe de débattre sur le sujet, et elle se contenta de la première explication logique que son inconscient lui présenta, illustrée par le souvenir de sa conversation avec Ratchet.

 **\- Ton cerveau fabrique de l'énergon, une ressource extrêmement rare à l'état naturel. Peu des Artéfacts capables d'en produire artificiellement existent encore, ce qui te rend… Digne d'intérêt.**

Un éclair de lucidité frappa ses pensées, celle d'avoir toujours cru que ses seuls ennemis ne pouvaient être que les hommes… Et d'avoir omis l'évidence qu'avant d'être convoité par les humains, l'énergon était avant tout une ressource convoitée par les Cybertroniens.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge, sachant que le premier mouvement signerait le commencement de quelque chose d'irréversible... Mais Cynder fut la première à prendre une initiative.

Les conditions étant largement réunies, elle se mit en transe et laissa à son inconscient les rennes afin de faire plus efficacement face à ce qui l'attendait. Elle perçut sa conscience s'anesthésier et juste avant de s'y perdre totalement, elle se fit la remarque très perspicace que ses priorités venaient de changer.

Désormais régie par des pensées mécaniques, elle brisa le silence en faisant volte-face pour se mettre à courir. Galvatron rugit alors de colère et se lança à sa poursuite, étendant un bras vers celle qu'il convoitait tant.

La traque venait de commencer.

.

* * *

.

Quand on est dans le feu de l'action, tout s'enchaine très vite. On fonce, on se bat, on agit sans vraiment prendre en compte les conséquences.

Mais à la fin des combats, quand un jour nouveau se lève et que la vie reprend son cours, il faut ramasser les pots cassés. Il faut gérer les contrecoups de nos actes, assumer nos choix et s'occuper d'un tas de petits problèmes monstrueusement chiants auxquels nous n'avions pas pensé… Mais qui sont malheureusement nécessaires pour retrouver une existence décente.

Joshua Joyce s'estimait heureux. Ou du moins, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux. : tout se terminait bien pour lui.

Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il avait échappé au pire.

Quelques heures seulement après que les combats aient cessé à Hong Kong, les autorités chinoises avaient débarqué pour l'interroger - ce qui était compréhensible étant donné que la majeure partie des Transformers qui s'étaient déchainés en ville s'était échappée de son usine. Il n'était pas dans son pays, il n'avait aucune idée des procédures judiciaires qui s'appliquaient ici et il ne parlait pas un seul dialecte chinois… Autant dire qu'il s'était très vite inquiété pour son avenir vu la gravité des accusations qui pesaient sur lui.

Puis Su Yueming était intervenue et lui avait sauvé la mise. A lui, mais aussi à sa multinationale toute entière.

Certes, le KSI lui appartenait, mais la KSI Chinese Facility était au nom de la jeune femme. C'était elle la gérante de l'usine, et elle avait décidé d'assumer l'entière responsabilité de l'accident en soulevant le fait que Joshua n'était officiellement ici qu'en visite. C'était bien évidement un mensonge, tous en étant rendu là à cause des conneries du chauve, mais la chinoise n'avait pas non plus nié son implication. Elle participait à l'exploitation et la programmation du transformium depuis autant de temps que lui, et elle savait qu'elle avait aussi de quoi se faire pardonner. Certainement pas autant que lui, mais suffisamment pour que cela lui pèse sur la conscience.

Joshua s'était aussitôt révolté et s'y était opposé. Certes, Su avait parfaitement eu connaissance du contrat avec Attinger et Vent de Cimetière, mais pas pour Lockdown et la Graine. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle paye pour des erreurs qui n'étaient pas les siennes… Et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à la femme dont il était tombé fou amoureux malgré lui.

Mais après avoir encaissé plusieurs coups de coude bien placés, il avait fini par comprendre que la brune avait un plan et qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela pour croupir en prison à sa place.

Elle était chez elle ici. Elle connaissait toutes les failles dans le système chinois. Elle avait même des contacts parmi les figures de l'autorité capables de la pistonner, au point d'avoir l'appuis de toute une garnison militaire si elle le demandait - détail qui, aux yeux de Joshua, la rendait encore plus sexy. La jeune femme avait ainsi plus d'une carte dans sa manche, et elle était parvenue habilement à disculper la compagnie en exposant un argument parfait : un Decepticon avait piraté l'entreprise et infecté tous ses prototypes pour en prendre le contrôle, comme un virus dans un ordinateur. C'était simple, efficace et surtout très facile à prouver. Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus.

Elle venait de reléguer la multinationale au rang de victime dépassée par les circonstances, et sa feinte marcha si bien que le gouvernement chinois ne retint aucune charge contre le KSI… Si ce ne fut une assistance financière pour reconstruire le centre-ville dévasté. Cependant, il exigea que toutes les formes d'exploitations ou de travaux liés au transformium soient stoppées afin qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus.

Cette exigence fut respectée à la lettre, car il fallait dire que cela arrangeait grandement le PDG chauve.

Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais exploiter ce métal, peu désireux de s'attirer à nouveau les foudres d'une civilisation extraterrestre. Il avait su tirer des leçons de son aventure et surtout, appris à rester humble face à des choses qui le dépassaient. Le KSI était donc en stand-by pour le moment, ainsi que toutes ses filiales. Et étant donné que le bâtiment où l'entreprise stockait ses réserves de transformium était implanté en Chine, Joshua avait volontiers laissé l'armée chinoise se charger de sa protection et de son confinement. Au moins le temps de trouver quoi en faire.

Face aux risques qu'avait pris Su pour le couvrir, Joshua lui promit une augmentation avant même qu'elle ne le lui rappelle. Attention qu'elle apprécia, mais la belle asiatique n'hésita pas à le rembarrer lorsqu'un diner aux chandelles fut évoqué. Elle lui rappela que l'affaire était loin d'être terminée, qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à régler et surtout, les médias du monde entier à affronter… Et donc l'obligation de se faire discret et d'avoir une conduite irréprochable.

L'homme se sentait néanmoins soulagé, les épaules libérées d'une lourde pression : Harold Attinger était mort, la cage thoracique explosée par le leader des Autobots, et Cade Yeader avait réglé son compte à James Savoy.

Ces deux dangers publics n'étaient plus dans la course, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort… Mais il préférait toutefois faire profil bas : en venant à Hong Kong, ils avaient emmené avec eux quelques membres de Vent de Cimetière. N'aimant pas particulièrement que des inconnus soient mêlés à ses affaires, Joshua avait demandé à ce qu'ils restent à l'écart pendant qu'ils parlaient bisness. Hors, les évènements s'étaient précipités lorsqu'Attinger était venu pour lui apporter la Graine et ses hommes de main s'étaient retrouvés mêlés à la bataille.

Cela signifiait que ces derniers trainaient encore dans les environs, et bien que Vent de Cimetière n'avait plus de chef, le groupe existait toujours. Il y avait donc une probabilité que ses membres cherchent à se venger, mais le PDG ne se faisait pas trop de soucis : sans le grisonnant pour leur fournir des véhicules et des armes, ils ne représentaient pas une grande menace. De même qu'à cause de leurs activités illégales, ils ne pourraient pas quémander de l'aide auprès du gouvernement.

Et puis, Joshua s'était fait des alliés de taille. Littéralement.

Dès qu'Optimus Prime avait décollé pour une destination lointaine, il avait offert son aide aux quatre Autobots restants ainsi qu'aux trois humains qui les accompagnaient. Tous les sept étaient en territoire inconnu, sans endroits où se réfugier et sans la moindre idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent… Et leur étant redevable, le chauve avait commencé à se racheter auprès d'eux en leur proposant un endroit où aller. Cela n'avait pas vraiment enchanté les Cybertroniens qui ne le portaient pas dans leur Spark, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres options.

Ils portaient tous en eux une haine profonde et parfaitement justifiés envers le KSI… Mais ils avaient fini par admettre trois choses.

Tout d'abord, que Joyce n'était pas leur ennemi. Il avait été abusé par Vent de Cimetière, car contrairement à ce que lui avait fait croire Attinger, leur partenariat n'avait rien de légal aux yeux de la CIA. Ce qui le mettrait tôt ou tard dans une position délicate vis-à-vis de cette dernière.

Ensuite, que lorsqu'il avait accepté leur partenariat, il n'avait pas été informé que Savoy traquait aussi des Autobots. Certes, cela ne changeait rien au mal qui avait été fait, mais il avait le bénéfice de l'ignorance : pour lui, il allait de soi que le transformium qu'on lui fournissait venait de Decepticons morts… Et certainement pas des anciens alliés du gouvernement américain.

Et enfin, ils avaient fini par admettre que grâce à son statut de riche PDG, le chauve avait largement les moyens de les aider dans ce monde où tout était plus facile avec de l'argent. Il était un allié sur lequel ils ne pouvaient pas cracher. Pas dans leur situation.

Ainsi, ils avaient accepté son aide et l'avaient suivi. Il les avait menés jusqu'à ce qui avait apparemment été l'usine de l'entreprise avant la KSI Chinese Facility, à l'époque où elle n'exploitait encore que du métal ordinaire. En plus d'être en périphérie de la ville et de son agitation, l'édifice avait l'avantage d'être inutilisé tout en étant sur une propriété privée, ce qui leur garantissait d'être à l'abri des regards et d'avoir un repère fiable.

N'oubliant pas Cade, Tessa et Shane, Joyce leur avait proposé de leur payer une chambre d'hôtel… Mais ils avaient décliné l'offre aussitôt. Tous trois n'avaient en aucun cas voulus être séparés de leurs seuls alliés, et les Autobots avaient partagé le même avis : ils avaient promis à Optimus de veiller sur eux, et ils ne pourraient honorer leur parole s'ils perdaient de vue la petite famille.

Compréhensif, Joshua fit donc aménager l'ancienne usine pour accueillir également les trois humains. Il possédait des vestiaires et d'autres pièces leur assurant de vivre convenablement, et il y avait suffisamment d'espace dans l'atelier pour accueillir les quatre géants sans pour autant qu'ils se marchent dessus.

Tous investirent donc les lieux et les partagèrent, comme à l'époque où ils étaient tous en cavale… Si une époque pouvait remonter à quelques jours. Joyce était le seul à connaitre leur cachette. Il leur rendait visite de temps en temps pour les tenir au courant de la situation extérieure, ainsi que pour les ravitailler afin que personne n'ait besoin de voler. Plus personne ne faisait l'objet d'une chasse à l'homme, donc tout le monde pouvait dormir sans alterner de tours de gardes.

Joshua avait néanmoins jugé bon d'avertir les Autobots que des agents de Vent de Cimetière rodaient toujours dans les parages, mais cela ne les inquiétait pas eux non plus : sans le soutien de Lockdown, ça ne serait pas avec leurs fusils d'assauts qu'ils représentaient une menace sérieuse contre eux.

Et commença alors pour eux les plus longues journées de leur existence. Car hormis pour le chauve dont l'histoire se terminait bien, tous voyaient devant eux un avenir incertain.

Hound, Drift et Crosshairs étaient arrivés sur Terre après la bataille de Chicago, en pleine période de chasse Cybertronienne. Contrairement à Bumblebee, ils n'avaient jamais connu ce qu'était la tranquillité sur cette planète, et il leur était compliqué de s'acclimater. Pour la première fois, ils n'avaient plus à fuir et cette façon de vivre les perturbait. Ils pouvaient enfin réfléchir à autre chose que leur survie, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de quoi faire, d'où aller dans ce monde dont ils ignoraient tout.

Optimus étant parti, ce serait désormais à eux de prendre des initiatives. Il faudrait à nouveau décider qui le remplacerait dans le rôle de leader, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'était encore remis du départ peut être irréversible de leur chef. Le sujet était donc clos pour le moment. Personne n'était d'humeur à donner des ordres alors, par défaut, ils décidèrent de se fier aux directives que prendrait Cade. Ils s'étaient promis de toute façon d'aller où le père de famille irait.

Les deux Yeager – et LE Dyson, comme aimait le rappeler Cade – savaient d'ailleurs très bien ce qu'ils voulaient : retourner dans leur pays. Mais bien que le patron du KSI s'était engagé à leur offrir une nouvelle maison, tous savaient que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples. Il fallait prendre en compte le gouvernement qui leur tomberait inévitablement dessus à leur retour, les débats qui en suivraient, la réaction de la CIA lorsqu'elle découvrirait la mort d'Attinger, son véritable visage, son alliance avec Lockdown et son appât du gain… Mais surtout, les Autobots.

Ces derniers avaient expliqué à Cade qu'ils avaient décidé de le suivre… Mais retourner aux Etats-Unis leur posait problème. Un très gros problème.

La traque de Cybertroniens avait été un phénomène véritable et officiel. En imprimant ses affiches « anti-aliens », les autorités n'avaient pas précisé « anti-Decepticons ». Ainsi, même si Attinger avait menti au KSI et que Vent de Cimetière avaient transgressé beaucoup de lois lors de ses battues, rien n'assurait que la chasse d'Autobots avait été de son initiative… Ou bien si elle avait été parfaitement légale aux yeux du gouvernement.

En bref, rien ne garantissait aux quatre aliens qu'on accepterait de les réintégrer. Peut-être même qu'ils se feraient descendre dès qu'ils poseraient les pieds sur le territoire américain.

Leur situation était complexe : la petite famille voulait rentrer aux USA, mais les quatre Transformers ne voulaient pas parler de cette éventualité. Et au milieu de ce dilemme, il y avait le fait que tous les sept ne voulaient pas être séparés.

Etant donné qu'ils avaient le droit de rester dans l'entrepôt aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient, tous fuirent tacitement le problème en le mettant sous silence, repoussant cet instant où il leur faudrait débattre et prendre une décision. Les journées qui suivirent la bataille s'enchainèrent donc ainsi, dans l'indécision, dans l'accord commun de repousser l'échéance. Mais cela rendait le temps long.

Dès les premières heures à partager le bâtiment, tous comprirent qu'ils risquaient de passer un certain moment ici. Alors chacun tenta de se trouver une occupation... Et une routine s'installa très vite.

.

* * *

.

Une énième journée commençait dans l'ancienne usine.

Cade émergea de son sommeil et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son regard buta aussitôt sur un faible rayon de lumière qui pénétrait par la fenêtre de la pièce lui servant de chambre, indiquant que le Soleil était en train de se lever. La faim l'incita à quitter son lit de fortune. Il s'étira et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se leva sans plus de cérémonie. Il attrapa ses vêtements et sortit de la petite pièce en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Pour assurer aux trois humains une vie décente et un minimum de confort dans ce vieux bâtiment, Joshua avait fait aménager les anciens bureaux qui jouxtaient l'atelier afin qu'ils servent de dortoir. Ainsi, chacun avait sa chambre et son propre lit… Certes, ce n'était qu'un simple matelas jeté par terre avec une couverture, mais c'était déjà mieux que les endroits improbables où il avait dû dormir durant leur cavale. Le chauve avait également fait rétablir l'alimentation électrique ainsi que l'eau courante pour les vestiaires.

L'homme se dirigea d'ailleurs vers ces derniers dans l'idée de prendre une douche, mais il fut interpelé par la porte entrouverte du bureau où dormait Tessa. Sachant ce que cela voulait dire, il vérifia tout de même que sa fille n'était pas dans son lit avant de grogner à l'intention d'un certain pilote de rallye : elle l'avait sans l'ombre d'un doute rejoint pendant la nuit. Lui ayant pourtant ordonné de ne pas découcher, il s'agaça en l'imaginant dans les bras du jeune homme mais il se retint d'aller les réveiller pour leur faire part de son avis : tous les trois avaient des heures de sommeil à rattraper, alors il prit sur lui et passa son chemin.

Après un détour agréable sous l'eau chaude, il quitta ses vêtements de nuits pour des habits plus fonctionnels et se dirigea vers l'autre partie de l'édifice : l'ancien atelier. C'était là que vivaient les Autobots, mais c'était également leur salle de séjour commune. Quittant les bureaux, il poussa une porte qui ouvrit sur l'usine.

Les quatre Cybertroniens étaient déjà opérationnels, ayant besoin de bien moins de temps qu'un humain pour se remettre à neuf et refroidir leurs circuits. Néanmoins, tous étaient au pas.

Drift polissait ses épées dans le plus grand des calmes. Hound était paisiblement assis contre l'une des poutres maintenant le plafond, mâchonnant un missile à la manière d'un cigare. Crosshairs, bras croisés, était adossé au même mur que la veille, à croire qu'il ne bougeait jamais. Et Bumblebee…

Ah bah non, Bee était toujours en stase, à moitié affalé contre un mur. Exactement comme le matin d'avant. Et celui d'avant.

Cade ricana sur ce constat. A croire que même chez les alien, les jeunes dormaient plus.

\- Bonjour… lança-t-il simplement à l'assemblée éveillée lorsque le claquement de la porte attira leur attention.

\- Salut Cade ! balança aussitôt Hound avec enthousiasme.

Drift lui présenta un sourire poli, et Crosshairs se contenta de hocher nonchalamment la tête.

L'ingénieur se dirigea vers l'un des recoins de l'immense salle, où un salon-cuisine avait été primitivement aménagé pour lui et sa famille. Il se fit un bol de café et une odeur de pain grillé embauma bientôt l'air. Il s'installa à table et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision dont l'activation, à la manière d'un coq, sonnait ici le début de la journée. Il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur une chaine d'informations locale anglaise – ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième langue parlée à Hong Kong. Il se fit ses tartines devant l'écran et regarda les nouvelles en mangeant, petit rituel à chaque réveil.

Les images des destructions à Hong Kong qui défilèrent étaient les mêmes que la veille. Les journalistes changeaient seulement leur discours pour donner une illusion de nouveauté. Revoir encore et encore la même chose devenait barbant, mais savoir que les médias tournaient en rond était bon signe : cela voulait dire que la situation se stabilisait enfin.

Rassuré, le père de famille termina son petit déjeuné en délaissant la télé sans pour autant l'éteindre, la laissant en bruit de fond. Il terminait le fond de son café lorsqu'il fut interpellé par Hound qui s'approchait. Sa voix de baryton résonna gaiement.

\- Alors Cade, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

L'homme afficha un sourire complice.

\- Eh bien… J'avais pensé à un poing américain, mais étant donné que tes phalanges sont déjà en acier renforcé, j'hésite…

Le Mecha barbu éclata de rire.

\- Mes phalanges seront toujours contentes qu'on les épargne ! Va pour le poing américain !

Après s'être jeté un regard entendu, il s'éloigna. L'homme quitta alors la table en laissant sa vaisselle telle quelle pour le rejoindre dans le fond de la salle.

C'était devenue sa routine avec Hound.

Bien qu'elle ne tournait plus, la vieille usine avait encore par-ci par-là quelques outils et matériaux qui trainaient. Cade les avait remarqués dès son arrivée, l'endroit regorgeant de trésors pour un inventeur comme lui, et il s'était mis en tête d'en faire quelque chose. Il s'était donc retrouvé à bricoler à partir de presque rien, mais cela lui permettait de facilement remplir ses journées : dès lors qu'il se plongeait dans son travail, les heures défilaient et il avait tendance à en oublier tout le reste… Chose que lui avait d'ailleurs toujours reproché Tessa.

Puis le plus massif des Autobots l'avait rejoint, bien décidé à se trouver également une occupation. Lui aussi était bricoleur dans l'âme, ayant enrichi son imagination sur les champs de bataille pour s'improviser des armes… Et il s'était mis en tête de reconstituer un peu l'arsenal qu'il avait perdu lors des affrontements à Hong Kong.

Et pour ça, il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur collaborateur que Cade. Tous deux s'étaient ainsi associés pour lui fabriquer ensemble des armes à partir de ce qu'il y avait à leur disposition.

L'Autobot barbu et le père de famille s'entendaient à merveille. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux les plus âgés de leur groupe… Mais leur relation illustrait parfaitement l'évolution de l'opinion des Autobots à l'égard de l'humanité.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis qu'Optimus avait débarqué à Monument Valley avec la petite famille. Evidemment, lui et Bumblebee n'avaient eu aucun mal à accepter leur présence au sein du groupe puisque tous deux vivaient sur Terre depuis plusieurs années déjà et appréciaient bien trop les hommes pour leur porter une rancune tenace. Mais pour les trois autres, il leur avait fallu un peu plus de temps.

Et mine de rien, Hound s'était considérablement adouci au contact des Yeager. En découvrant cette petite famille affable, il avait enfin eu l'occasion de voir que les êtres organiques et les Cybertroniens étaient terriblement similaires. Surtout lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en ville à combattre ensemble les Vehicons. Il comprenait désormais ce qu'avait voulu dire le Prime lorsqu'il leur avait demandé de les protéger, eux et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient incarner : l'honneur, l'union, la paix, et la vie que tous ici aspiraient à mener. Alors le vieux guerrier avait pris très au sérieux la protection des trois humains qui avaient réveillé derrière sa carrosserie blindée un Spark doux et bon enfant.

Pourtant, le premier à avoir pardonné aux hommes avait été Drift. Pas parce qu'il était le moins rancunier des Autobots, mais parce que l'acte de pardon en lui-même avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Et à vrai dire, il estimait que les erreurs humaines étaient minimes comparées à celles qu'il avait commisses dans le passé.

Car le samouraï bleu n'avait pas toujours été dans le même camp que ses compagnons.

Ancien Decepticon en quête de rédemption, on lui avait accordé une seconde chance lorsque les Autobots l'avaient accepté parmi eux. On avait su lui pardonner malgré les horreurs qu'il avait faites, alors il s'était fait un devoir d'en faire de même pour les habitants de la Terre.

L'ex-con n'avait pas une personnalité dure à vivre : de nature calme, sa courtoisie rendait sa présence agréable et engager un dialogue avec lui était très facile. Sa vie dans l'entrepôt était à son image. Il occupait majoritairement ses journées assis dans un coin, à polir ses deux épées en engageant de temps en temps des conversations avec ses « colocataires ». Leur lame avait été abimée au cours de la bataille et comme il aimait en prendre soin, il ne se lassait pas de les entretenir.

S'il n'était pas dans son coin pour mener à bien son activité, cela signifiait qu'il était sur le toit de l'usine : ayant autrefois servit également à y entreposer du matériel, sa structure était par conséquent suffisamment solide pour supporter le poids d'un Cybertronien. Accessible grâce à un monte-charge, le samouraï bleu aimait s'y réfugier. Comme le bâtiment était à l'écart de la ville et à l'abri des regards, on ne risquait pas de repérer sa silhouette et il pouvait ainsi méditer sous le soleil ou la Lune dans un calme relatif.

Et puis enfin… Il y avait Crosshairs. Le cas plus compliqué de cette joyeuse troupe.

Il était un peu à part. Il avait toujours porté l'emblème des Autobots, mais il n'avait jamais fait partie de ce camp à part entière. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie comme contrebandier sur Cybertron, ce qui lui avait donné une réputation plus proche de celle de Lockdown que d'un Autobot. Excellent sniper et adepte du parachutisme, il était pourtant plus connu pour son mauvais caractère que pour ses compétences… Au point qu'entre lui et Drift, il aurait été plus tentant de penser que l'ancien Decepticon, c'était lui.

De par son passé, Crosshairs n'avait jamais été sous l'autorité de quelqu'un. Il avait toujours travaillé à son compte, ce qui le rendait indiscipliné, incompatible avec le travail en équipe… Et terriblement égoïste. Il avait pourtant dû s'acclimater à ce mode de vie en venant sur Terre et apprendre à se serrer les coudes… Et bien que cela avait arrangé son caractère et l'avait rendu moins egocentrique, ça ne l'avait pas changé dans sa manière d'être : ironique et piquant à souhait.

En ce qui concernait son rapport à l'humanité, il était celui qui avait le moins progressé. Les Yeager avaient su gagner son estime en combattant aux côtés des Autobots, mais du reste des hommes… C'était plus compliqué. Ses relations humaines se limitaient à la promesse faite envers Optimus : protéger la petite famille. Car le sniper n'avait guère de respect que pour le Prime. Il était le plus rancunier des Autobots, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier tous les Cybertroniens morts sur cette fichue planète. Il commençait tout juste à accepter l'idée que les hommes n'étaient pas tous les mêmes, mais son amertume était toujours solidement ancrée en lui et elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir facilement.

Ainsi, le Mecha vert passait ses journées dans son coin en affichant sa tête des mauvais jours, adossé au même mur en croissant les bras et partageant sa manière d'être avec celui qui osait venir l'enquiquiner, humains comme Transformers. Ce qui au final, ne changeait pas beaucoup son comportement par rapport à d'habitude. Le hic, c'était que l'absence d'interaction et l'inaction le plongeait dans l'ennui le plus profond, et donc renforçait son humeur froide et cassante.

Le seul moment de la journée où il souriait, c'était lors des entrainements : afin de garder la forme et meubler un peu leurs journées, les Autobots s'arrangeaient quelques combats de poings et cela éveillait l'esprit de compétition du parachutiste.

Mais avant que ce dernier s'autorise à sourire, il lui faudrait attendre quelques heures : le jour se levait à peine et les combats ne se déroulaient qu'à midi. Ils avaient convenu cet horaire car c'était l'heure à laquelle les humains se réunissaient dans le recoin de leur salon-cuisine pour manger. Ainsi, personne ne risquait d'être accidentellement blessé et les quatre Cybertroniens avaient tout l'espace nécessaire pour bouger librement.

Une petite heure défila ainsi, dans le bruit des outils et de l'acier manipulés par Cade et Hound, les frottements répétés de Drift polissant ses lames et du vrombissement calme de la télévision.

Puis tout à coup, le battant de la porte des bureaux claqua et deux jeunes gens en sortir, attirant à nouveau l'attention de tout ce beau monde.

\- Coucou… bailla une Tessa encore endormie.

\- S'lut ! lança Shane en levant une main qui revint très vite s'accrocher à la taille de sa chérie.

Ils eurent droit au même accueil que Cade et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, passant devant ce dernier qui lançait des regards renfrognés à sa fille. Elle lui répondit par un sourire innocent et s'accrocha un peu plus à Shane. Tous deux se préparèrent à leur tour leur petit déjeuné mais Tessa fit un détour en allant à table, s'approchant de Bumblebee assis et toujours en veille.

\- Toc-toc, on se réveille là-dedans ! fit-elle joyeusement en lui frappant doucement le dessus de la tête.

Les grandes optiques bleues de l'Autobot hésitèrent avant de s'allumer. Les plaques métalliques formant son visage prirent peu à peu vie pour dessiner un faciès mal éveillé mais joyeux.

\- Helloooo ! s'alluma la radio du jeune Mecha en guise de bonjour.

Tessa lui répondit par un sourire guilleret et retourna à ses affaires alors qu'il s'étirait et se réactivait lentement.

Ils mangèrent à leur tour en regardant la télévision, rassurés également par ce qu'ils y virent, puis au moment de débarrasser, l'adolescente vit quelque chose qui la fit grimacer : un joli tas de vaisselle sale.

\- Papa, t'abuses là… grogna-t-elle à son intention. Et qui va nettoyer tes cochonneries ?

Depuis le coin où lui et Hound bricolait, l'ingénieur quitta la tête de sa ferraille et lui lança un étincelant sourire.

\- Merci ma puce ! répondit-il malicieusement.

Elle grommela, sachant que c'était sa manière à lui de se venger d'elle pour avoir désobéit et découché, mais elle s'exécuta face à cette punition plutôt minime. Comprenant qu'elle était de corvée, elle attrapa la vaisselle sale de tout le monde et quitta l'atelier pour aller la laver dans le robinet des vestiaires.

\- Je m'occupe de la télé ! lui lança Shane en la voyant partir, contournant la table de la cuisine pour s'installer dans le canapé face à la télé, leur faisant office de salon.

Le pilote de rallye s'y affala, croisant ses pieds sur la table basse devant lui. Il commença à zapper de chaine en chaine, en cherchant une qui leur offrirait un bon divertissement jusqu'à midi. Il s'arrêta brièvement sur un programme automobile mais avant de le zapper, il haussa la voix pour interpeller à nouveau Cade.

\- Au fait Super Papa, tu construis quoi aujourd'hui ? Ma nouvelle voiture ? lui rappela-t-il avec un tutoiement qui venait naturellement maintenant.

Le concerné, qui prenait des mesures de la main de Hound, soupira. Décidément, Shane ne le lâcherait pas avec ça.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que non. Ta voiture était un dommage collatéral…

\- Mais tu m'en dois toujours une !

\- Eh bien Joshua te la remboursera !

Cela fit ricaner à peu près tout le monde : le PDG chauve n'était décidément pas au bout de ses peines… Et de son portefeuille.

Tessa réapparut avec la vaisselle propre lorsque Shane tomba enfin sur une chaine avec un film anglais. Intéressé, Bumblebee ne tarda pas à venir s'assoir lui aussi à côté du téléviseur ridiculement petit par rapport à lui. Eh oui, les plus jeunes du groupe avaient également leurs petits rituels…

Eclaireur dans l'âme, rester enfermé n'était pas vraiment son truc et ça lui avait rapidement démangé de se dégourdir les pneus. Il avait bien tenté de faire quelques donuts en mode véhicule dans l'espace restreint de l'édifice, mais suite à quelques destructions, on lui avait fait savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors il avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre les deux jeunes devant l'écran de télévision.

Tessa vint se caller contre son amoureux, pouvant tranquillement profiter lui sans être importunée puisque son père était occupé, et tous les trois regardèrent défiler devant eux des scènes de Kick-Ass. Ou plutôt tous les quatre. Crosshairs observait de loin le petit écran, car bien malgré lui, il avait admis qu'il s'agissait d'un passe-temps agréable. D'une certaine manière, cela lui rappelait Cybertron : les films, les musiques, les divertissements en règle générale… Ce genre de choses banales mais bienvenues qui avaient existé avant que la guerre n'éclate et laisse seulement place à la survie. Retrouver ces impressions familières sur Terre lui plaisait parce qu'elles lui rappelaient sa vie d'avant et son monde qui lui manquaient tant.

Bumblebee aussi éprouvait ce sentiment, mais contrairement à lui, il se désintéressa peu à peu du film. A vrai dire, il profitait principalement de ce moment où personne ne viendrait l'interrompre pour se plonger dans ses pensées.

Il était le moins âgé des Autobots. Il était donc censé être le plus insouciant… Et pourtant, il était probablement celui qui réfléchissait le plus à leur « problème ».

Il avait ses raisons.

Il s'impatientait de rentrer aux USA. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il cavalait… Et cinq ans qu'il avait perdu de vue son meilleur ami : Samuel Witwicky. Le jeune garçon – qui ne devait plus être si jeune que ça maintenant – lui manquait terriblement. Il s'impatientait chaque jour de le revoir. Comment allait-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé après leur séparation ? Qu'avait-il fait pendant ces cinq longues années ?

Car lorsqu'il s'était enfui dans la nature avec les autres Autobots après la bataille de Chicago, il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il lui faudrait couper tout contact avec les humains. Ils avaient fini par tous se séparer lorsque les attaques ciblées avaient commencé, mais il avait très rapidement reformé un petit groupe lorsque Hound, Drift et Crosshairs avaient atterris sur Terre. Ces derniers avaient aussitôt méprisé l'espèce organique qui les traquait, mais Bumblebee n'avaient jamais perdu foi en l'homme, sachant très bien que l'humanité ne se reflétait pas dans les agissements d'une poignée de personnes. Sam en était la preuve.

Il avait bien tenté de les convaincre du contraire, leur racontant son arrivée sur Terre, des moments de sa vie au NEST, des anecdotes amusantes… Et cela n'avait pas été très efficace. Mais venant d'eux qui ignoraient tout de l'Humanité, il n'avait pu leur en vouloir.

Désormais, les choses allaient beaucoup mieux : les trois Autobots commençaient peu à peu à apprécier ce monde qu'ils avaient enfin le temps de découvrir et de comprendre. Leur rancune s'amenuisait, et tous seraient bientôt sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors en attendant que vienne ce moment, Bee réfléchissait aux solutions, aux arguments qu'il leur exposerait pour les convaincre de retourner au pays.

Il savait qu'il serait inutile de tenter un retour incognito : cela voulait dire continuer de se cacher, changer constamment d'endroit, vivre au jour le jour. Sauf que fuir n'était pas une façon de vivre. Tous étaient éreintés par leurs années à cavaler. Ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était d'un lieu où ils pourraient se reposer sans crainte, refroidir leur circuit sans avoir à tenir une arme ou alterner des tours de garde. Et il fallait prendre en compte les Yeager, qu'ils avaient jurés de protéger.

Cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à leur « problème » : obtenir le décret officiel des Etats-Unis qu'ils avaient le droit de se tenir sur le continent en toute légalité.

Mais pour ça, il leur faudrait établir le contact avec le gouvernement américain. Et dans l'hypothèse où des avions ne débarqueraient pas l'instant d'après pour bombarder leur position et qu'un débat pacifique serait miraculeusement ouvert, ce serait le début d'une longue et rude délibération. Hors, Bee n'était pas très bon orateur, les jolis discours éloquents ayant toujours été le talent d'Optimus. Néanmoins, il savait quel serait le meilleur moyen de se faire entendre auprès des humains : tout simplement avec d'autres humains.

Il savait déjà sur qui il pourrait compter pour soutenir la cause Autobots lors du débat. Tout d'abord, les anciens militaires du NEST. Le Mecha jaune n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de ce qu'il leur était arrivé après l'invasion de Chicago, mais il se doutait bien que le gouvernement n'aurait pas nui aux hommes qui avaient participé à la libération de la ville. Ils avaient le respect d'une nation entière pour leur intervention et s'il parvenait à les réunir pour plaider leur cause, leur témoignage ferait des ravages.

Ensuite, il y avait Seymour Simmons. Certes, il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à cerner l'ancien agent du Secteur 7 – dû entre autres au fait que l'organisation l'avait malmené -, mais il savait que c'était un homme bien. Après qu'il ait fait fortune grâce à son bouquin, le nouveau millionnaire n'avait pas hésité à dépenser sans compter pour défendre l'image des Cybertroniens. Certes, cela n'avait pas suffi lorsque les populations leur avaient développé une haine grandissante après l'attaque des Decepticons, mais les choses s'étaient tassées depuis. Avec l'influence qu'il tirait de sa célébrité, sa parole promettrait d'avoir un impact dans le débat.

Il songeait également à Joshua. Ce dernier avait promis de les aider, et cela valait pour toutes les circonstances : le chauve les avait même informés qu'il pouvait mettre à leur disposition des avions-cargo pour d'éventuels déplacements – information qu'ils avaient tous soigneusement noté. Tout comme Seymour, Joyce avait les moyens de se faire entendre et sa notoriété pouvait jouer en leur faveur…

Mais l'éclaireur restait indécis : même si Lockdown était responsable de la majorité des destructions à Hong Kong, le KSI était tout de même relié aux évènements à cause des Vehicons et cela pourrait les mettre en porte à faux. L'affaire était largement médiatisée au niveau international, chose aisément vérifiable en regardant la télé... Peut-être valait-il donc mieux le laisser à l'écart et se contenter du soutien qu'il leur apportait déjà.

En revanche, il avait établi une liste des personnes à ne surtout pas mêler au débat. Il savait que ces dernières n'attendraient pas qu'on le leur propose pour s'y inviter et défendre les Autobots. Hors, il ne voulait pas que ces humains là se retrouvent sous les feux de projecteurs potentiellement hostiles et qui contrairement à Simmons ou Joshua, n'auraient pas les moyens de se protéger de tout un pays.

Evidemment, cela concernait Sam. Bien que le tenir à l'écart ne serait pas très compliqué : cela faisait cinq années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il en valait de même pour Carly, mais aussi pour Mikaela avec qui il avait gardé contact après sa séparation avec Samuel. Il s'impatientait de les revoir, mais il valait mieux rester prudent et donc patient, attendre d'être sûr quant à l'issue du débat pour enfin aller les retrouver.

Mais le plus difficile serait de gérer Cade, Tessa et Shane. Les tenir à l'écart allait être bien plus difficile. Il était indéniable que leur témoignage aurait pu être utile, eux qui avaient partagé leur vie avec les Autobots pendant un certain temps... Mais malgré tout, il s'agissait de civils ordinaires mêlés à une affaire extraordinaire. Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour eux.

Et alors enfin, peut-être qu'une fois que le débat aura eu lieu et que toute cette histoire sera réglée, le gouvernement changerait d'avis et les réhabiliterait.

Ça serait génial, mais ça serait un sacré bordel. Long, fastidieux, et surtout dangereux dans le cas où les Autobots n'obtiendraient pas gain de cause… Mais Bumblebee était prêt à se battre pour ça.

Il était prêt à se battre pour voir à nouveau son meilleur ami.

C'était ainsi que tout en regardant distraitement la télévision, assis à côté du sofa où étaient installés Shane et Tessa, Bumblebee réfléchissait à un plan, une solution.

En ce qui concernait les trois autres Cybertroniens, ces derniers ne se creusaient pas trop les méninges et préféraient retarder l'échéance autant qu'il leur était possible. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait leur reprocher. Il était même tout à fait normal qu'ils esquivent le problème : épuisés par Vent de Cimetière, Lockdown et les Vehicons, ils venaient tout juste de se dépêtrer d'une sale affaire et aucun d'entre-deux n'avaient envie de foncer aussitôt vers un nouveau merdier, qui plus est un merdier humain.

Bref, le film passa et quand l'appel du ventre se fit ressentir à midi, les trois humains se réunirent dans la cuisine pour manger. Les quatre Autobots, eux, se réunir à l'autre bout de l'atelier et les combats commencèrent sous les encouragements des Yeager qui profitaient du spectacle.

Sans surprise, Hound gagna toutes les manches. En plus d'être plus massif que les autres, le combat de poing était son domaine de prédilection. Bumblebee s'en sortaient plutôt bien, adepte lui aussi du corps à corps, mais son poids plume ne l'avantageait pas. Pas plus que Drift l'épéiste et Crosshairs l'artilleur, qui étaient désavantagés sans leurs armes.

Le reste de la journée fut comme tous les précédents. Cade et Hound avaient terminé leur bricolage et l'Autobot barbu était désormais affublé d'un imposant poing américain dont ils étaient tous les deux très fiers. Bee, Tessa et Shane, quant à eux, enchainèrent films sur films jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Drift disparut, probablement pour aller méditer sur le toit, et Crosshairs se désintéressa de la télévision pour nettoyer ses deux pistolets.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Cade partit dormir en rappelant aux deux jeunes de ne pas se coucher trop tard, et ces derniers s'attardèrent un peu avec Bumblebee sur un dernier film avant de partir à leur tour dans leur chambre respective. Eteindre la télé sonnait tacitement la fin de la journée pour tout le monde, et les Autobots suivirent le mouvement. Certes, ils allaient veiller encore un peu, mais l'ambiance serait encore plus posée et silencieuse sans les trois humains pour l'égayer.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin se déroula dans les mêmes conditions : calme, monotone, peu surprenant… Mais cela changea l'après-midi lorsque le film que regardait les plus jeunes fut interrompu pour laisser place à un flash spécial qui mit tout le monde debout.

Galvatron venait de se manifester en ville.

.

* * *

* : Cybergie – Cybergique. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer plus X) Désormais je vais mettre des petits astérisques ( *, **, *** ) plutôt que ( **1*** ), ( **2*** ) parce que c'est fichtrement plus agréable à lire.

Eh oui, je vous laisse là-dessus XD Les tomates sont posées dans le coin là-bas ! Et j'ai encore explosé mon record de chapitre le plus long… Mais bon, j'avais promis qu'il y aurait les Autobots :)

Ça y est, Cynder et Galvatron se sont enfin rencontrés… Et ils ne sont pas prêts de se dire au revoir ! ;D

Comme je le disais en haut, le scénario a fait un bond en avant. J'ai installé tous les supports pour l'évolution de l'histoire. J'ai introduit un nombre incalculable de choses ! Galvatron, les Autobots, les humains et leur situation… Et l'équilibre psychologique de Cynder. Car oui, quand on y pense, c'est vrai que dans le fond, elle n'a jamais tué quelqu'un intentionnellement. Ça laisse plein de possibilités pour son avenir ;) D'autant plus que, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, elle est un peu à la bourre par rapport aux évènements du 4ème film…

Ce qui là aussi, laisse plein de possibilités ;)

Au fait, j'ai glissé un p'tit clin d'œil à _Transformers : Prime_ à un moment ;) dites moi si vous l'avez reconnu !

Mine de rien, ça n'a pas été simple d'introduire les trois nouveaux Autobots. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'eux avant la sortie du film alors il a fallu que je fasse quelques recherches ( parce qu'avouons-le, le 4ème film ne s'est vraiment pas foulé pour leur construire un background ou tout simplement pour nous les présenter en bonne et due forme ). Il est donc très probable que j'ai commis des erreurs, alors ne m'en voulez pas… Si vou plé :3

En tout cas je les aime bien ces trois-là ! La nouvelle trilogie se devait de repartir avec de nouveaux personnages qu'on puisse bien distinguer, et même s'ils n'ont pas autant d'impact que ceux du premier film, ils ont au moins leur propre caractère… Contrairement au 2ème film qui nous balançait tout plein de Transformers aussi intéressants que des PNJ :(

Bon ! Vous l'avez surement compris, la route de Cynder croisera celle des Autobots dans le prochain chapitre ! J'ai réussi ! Enfiiiiiiiin ! Ça y est, on va enfin pouvoir envoyer des explosions à la Michael Bay ! :D

On se retrouve donc pour un 19ème chapitre qui va envoyer du bois ! :) Des bisouuuus !

.

 _PS : Il y a un truc qui m'a fait tiquer pendant que je regardais le 4ème film ( de toute façon il est bourré d'incohérences, mais je m'arrête juste sur celle-là ) : la graine permet de convertir la vie organique en métal… Mais Joshua voulait la faire exploser dans le désert de Gobi, un endroit sans vraiment de « vie »… ça ne serait pas encore un petit raté scénaristique, ça ? Ou bien c'est Joshua qui est débile ? XD_


	21. Chap-19 : Game Over

Here we go ! :D Aller, c'est parti pour un peu d'action !

Ça y est, j'ai décidé d'arrêter les chapitres à rallonge ( normalement lol ). Cela me permettra j'espère de fournir un chapitre plus régulièrement que des intervalles de plusieurs mois : celui-ci et ceux à venir seront donc plus courts, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez le temps de vous ennuyer avec ces 11 000 et quelques mots ! ;)

Un grand merci à _crumbleb_ et _accroOvampire_ ! Une review, un bisou ! ^u^ Un gros poutou également à _Bspirit_ et _Gyugeegee_ pour les follow/fave ! C'est toujours très motivant ! :3

Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _L'Univers de Transformers ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 _._

 **Chapitre XIX : Game Over**

La petite silhouette lui faisait face, à seulement quelques dizaines de mètre de lui. Elle le fixait de ses yeux bleus luminescents, tandis que du sang chargé d'énergon continuait de s'échapper de sa blessure à la main.

Galvatron avait du mal à comprendre comment une telle chose était possible, mais il se passait bien d'explications pour le moment. Elle représentait une potentielle source d'énergie, et cela lui suffisait. Il ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à ce que l'objet de sa convoitise ait pour hôte un être aussi fragile qu'une jeune humaine aux cheveux blancs… Bien qu'il n'était pas très sûr de l'exactitude du terme « humaine ».

Cela faisait maintenant de longues secondes qu'ils se dévisageaient, chacun redoutant l'initiative de l'autre qui ferait basculer l'instant… Quand tout à coup, quelque chose changea dans le regard de la jeune fille. Il devint lointain, comme si ses pensées avaient été entrainées ailleurs, et le trouble émotionnel qui peignait son visage fit place à un faciès inexpressif.

La petite silhouette fut alors prise d'une impulsion qui lui fit faire volteface et rompit leur échange visuel. Elle commença à courir loin de lui au beau milieu de l'avenue, fuyant comme la proie qu'elle était, et ce mouvement éveilla chez le Vehicon l'irrépressible envie de la courser. Un cri rageux s'échappa de son vocaliseur, et il s'élança à la suite de celle qui lui permettrait de se reconstruire un Spark.

Les premières foulées furent laborieuses : les humains autour de lui hurlaient et fuyaient, abandonnaient leur véhicule au milieu de la chaussée en créant un embouteillage chaotique qui obstruait toute la route. Freiné par les engins qui lui rentrèrent dans les chevilles, Galvatron grommela et expédia à coups de tibia tout ce qui vint entraver sa progression. Pour la première fois, il n'éprouva aucune satisfaction à les massacrer, et il s'agaça simplement que ces derniers encombrent son chemin dans un tel moment.

Il se reconcentra sur sa cible et réalisa avec ennui que cette dernière avait déjà réussi à le distancer. Elle ne cherchait pas à se mêler à la foule paniquée, mais plutôt à lui échapper : elle était carrément montée sur le toit des voitures à l'arrêt pour sauter de véhicule en véhicule et ainsi éviter le mouvement anarchique de la masse. Ses mouvements étaient remarquablement rapides, précis, bien plus agiles que ceux de ces êtres charnus. Elle enchaînait ses gestes avec une telle dextérité qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle était organique. Elle ne se retournait pas pour savoir où il en était, faisant preuve d'assurance, et toute panique semblait absente de son corps.

Une telle insensibilité, une telle confiance… On aurait dit un Cybertronien en pleine frénésie. Et cela le faisait s'interroger un peu plus sur la nature de cette _créature_.

Il mit alors plus d'entrain à dégager les obstacles de son passage, mais l'écart entre eux deux ne cessait plus de grandir. A ce rythme, il risquait de la perdre de vue… Cependant, il était bien décidé à ce que cela ne se produise pas. Il ne voulait pas l'endommager, mais il allait devoir en prendre le risque s'il voulait parvenir à ses fins.

Il décida donc de se montrer plus agressif.

Il changea alors un de ses bras en canon, puis prit pour cible une voiture pas très loin de la jeune fille. Il ignora les hommes dans sa ligne de mire et tira sans hésitation.

Le missile fusa et le véhicule explosa. Un souffle brulant balaya l'espace et vint percuter toutes les formes humaines dans son rayon qui s'affalèrent. Le mouvement de foule cessa immédiatement, et le silence suivit l'explosion. L'adolescente n'y échappa pas et fut violemment projetée sur le sol, mais apparemment plus solide, elle encaissa et se redressa presque aussitôt. Sonnée, ses pas étaient chancelants mais elle retrouva vite son équilibre pour courir sans se soucier des corps étendus à terre qu'elle enjamba. Or, ces quelques secondes de confusion permirent au Vehicon de gagner considérablement du terrain.

Elle réagit immédiatement et elle changea à son tour de tactique, quittant la route pour longer les trottoirs à la recherche d'une petite rue où s'engouffrer. Décelant ses intentions, Galvatron paniqua et lança un nouveau missile qui se ficha dans l'immeuble qu'elle longeait. Une pluie de débris s'abattit sur elle et elle se protégea comme elle put avec ses bras. Cela ne fut pas assez pour la stopper mais suffisamment pour la ralentir, et le Vehicon put réduire un peu plus l'écart qui les séparait. Il y était presque !

L'écart lui parut néanmoins trop grand lorsqu'il vit, entre deux immeubles, une ruelle piétonne à peine plus large qu'un humain. La blanche la remarqua en même temps que lui et y fonça. Si elle l'atteignait, alors il ne pourrait plus la suivre.

Galvatron voulut l'en dissuader en lançant un missile dans l'embouchure du passage, mais il renonça vite : elle était beaucoup trop près de l'entrée, s'il tirait, elle en mourrait à coup sûr. Et morte, elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Alors à défaut d'avoir d'autre option, il se jeta vers l'avant et s'élança de toute sa longueur pour venir à bout de l'écart entre eux. Il étira un bras vers elle, prêt à l'attraper au moment où elle pénétrait dans la rue trop petite pour lui…

…Mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent que sur du vide. Il sentit seulement l'une de ses griffes érafler la chair de la petite créature avant que cette dernière s'engouffre dans son trou de souris.

Son corps s'affala lourdement sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière, et il se releva immédiatement pour enfoncer son bras dans l'embouchure.

\- NON ! Viens un peu par là ! gronda-t-il en tentant vainement de l'attraper.

Il se recula pour chercher un visuel, mais c'était inutile : la poussière opacifiait l'air, et sa cible s'était fondue parmi les ombres. Disparue.

Galvatron se redressa et hurla de rage d'avoir raté son coup. Par Primus, comment avait-il pu laisser un être aussi petit et insignifiant le semer ?!

Sa frustration n'eut pas le temps de traverser ses circuits : une sensation électrisante parcourut tout à coup son bras et il dressa sa main pour en comprendre l'origine. Un liquide perlait le long de la griffe qui avait éraflé l'épiderme de sa proie. Il l'avait blessé, sauf que le fluide n'était plus bleu énergon comme tout à l'heure. Il était devenu en partie rouge, caractéristique aux être organiques, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se demander ce que cela voulait dire.

Son corps de transformium vibrait au contact des quelques gouttes luminescentes, avide de cette énergie. Dire qu'il en était privé… Cela ne fit que plus le mettre en rogne, mais aussi lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas abandonner s'il voulait en avoir à nouveau droit. Cette fille avait beau être débrouillarde, elle ne pouvait pas être partie bien loin. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait blessée.

Tant pis, il retournerait tout le quartier pendant des heures s'il le fallait. Qu'importe les risques, il la retrouverait.

\- Cette ruelle débouche bien quelque part…

Il grogna avec humeur et se mit en tête de faire le tour. Prudent, il explosa d'abord l'entrée du passage pour s'assurer qu'elle n'en ressorte pas. Les pans de murs qui l'encadraient s'écroulèrent et une fois que les optiques rouges constatèrent que l'entrée était désormais scellée, il se désintégra en un nuage de particules pour se réassembler sous sa forme alternative.

Le camion repartit en créant toujours plus d'accidents et de mouvements de panique. Il s'éloigna en faisant fi des rares courageux qui filmaient les désastres de leur téléphone et les partageaient sur le Net.

.

Ses paupières menaçant de se fermer, Tessa se calla un peu mieux contre le torse de Shane dans l'idée de dormir et ce dernier bailla en réponse. Il fallait dire que le seul film qu'ils avaient trouvé en zappant était monstrueusement chiant. Bumblebee déprimait à côté d'eux, s'ennuyant lui aussi à mourir. Il n'avait même pas envie de réfléchir à leur « problème », se laissant simplement aller dans ce manque abyssal d'action…

Difficile donc de savoir s'il se réjouit ou non lorsque le film s'interrompit tout à coup pour laisser place à un flash d'informations. Surpris, les trois plus jeunes du groupe sortirent de leur état léthargique pour se concentrer sur le jingle interminable du reportage.

Lorsque les premières images défilèrent, ils écarquillèrent les yeux et se redressèrent à l'unisson.

\- Papa ! hurla l'adolescente blonde, sortant l'ingénieur et Hound de leur bricolage au fond du bâtiment.

\- _Houston, on a un problème !_ renchérit Bumblebee à travers sa radio pour alerter les autres Autobots tout en pointant du doigt le téléviseur.

Drift cessa de polir ses épées, dressant la tête, et Crosshairs décroisa ses bras en lançant un illustre « hum ? ». Tout le monde dans l'atelier se réunit ensuite autour du salon, et Shane attrapa la télécommande pour augmenter le volume. Les Cybertroniens entourèrent le canapé de leur taille, se faisant du coude pour voir les images qui se succédaient sur l'écran trop petit, et Cade se faufila entre leurs jambes pour parvenir à distinguer quelque chose.

Des vidéos amateurs étaient diffusées, montrant nombre de destructions qui ne dataient pas du combat contre Lockdown mais bien du jour même. L'armée chinoise, très présente depuis ces derniers jours, était en train de s'organiser mais aucun arsenal adapté n'était sur les lieux, limitant leur intervention.

Il y eut aussitôt une tension dans l'air, chacun redoutant que la prochaine vidéo montre un nouveau vaisseau ou une quelconque armada Decepticon… Ils eurent donc bien du mal à y croire lorsqu'ils virent se dessiner sur les pixels la silhouette d'un seul et unique Transformer qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement.

\- C'est… C'est Galvatron ! souffla le pilote de rallye.

Ce qui n'était pas plus rassurant. La tension ne redescendit pas et la même incrédulité se dessina sur le faciès de tous.

Galvatron avait disparu après qu'Optimus ait rallié les Dinobots au combat, ayant probablement comprit qu'il allait perdre cette bataille… Mais visiblement, il était resté dans les environs. Et à présent, il ressurgissait au beau milieu de la ville. Sans renfort, sans arme de destruction. Seul.

\- Il s'est perdu ou quoi ? maugréa Crosshairs avec dédain.

\- On dirait plutôt qu'il cherche quelque chose… remarqua Drift en plissant les yeux, observant la forme pixélisée s'attarder devant une ruelle avant de se transformer en camion et disparaitre de l'écran.

Le samouraï resserra inconsciemment ses mains sur la garde de ses armes, et la même appréhension s'inscrivit dans les circuits de ses trois camarades. Si la plupart d'entre eux s'était plaint du manque d'action des derniers jours, tous la redoutaient à présent… Ainsi que la question qu'il leur fallait poser : devaient-ils intervenir ?

Les forces militaires du pays étaient en train de se mobiliser, mais les Autobots savaient déjà qu'une intervention humaine serait inefficace face à la réincarnation de Megatron : Joshua leur avait expliqué qu'il était le seul prototype au KSI à avoir été conçu sans autre composant que le transformium. Il n'était donc qu'une forme condensée de métal malléable, sans autre source d'énergie que sa propre conscience qu'il avait transféré de sa tête décapitée à ce corps de marionnette. Il n'avait par conséquent pas de Spark… et pas de point faible. Néanmoins, cela jouait aussi contre lui : il était issu d'une technologie humaine, donc moins performante. Cela l'avait rendu moins fort qu'il ne l'était en tant que chef des Decepticons, et ses coups n'avaient pas autant de puissance que ceux d'un Cybertronien boosté à l'énergon. Bien que l'abattre semblait à première vue compliqué et qu'il était dur de dire s'ils pourraient le blesser, eux seuls étaient au moins en mesure de le repousser loin d'ici…

Sauf que le sort de la ville leur importait peu.

Après ces cinq années à les fuir, ils n'avaient plus la volonté de défendre les hommes. Leur mission était de protéger les Yeager, pas la population chinoise. La présence du Vehicon représentait certes une potentielle menace pour la petite famille, mais cette menace n'était pas directement tournée vers eux.

Alors que faire ?

Pendant leur passage au tribunal chinois, Joyce et Sue avaient assuré que les quatre Cybertroniens que le KSI hébergeait n'étaient pas des ennemis pour l'humanité et avaient même aidé à mettre un terme à l'invasion de Hong Kong. Ils avaient eu gain de cause et le gouvernement du pays avait décidé de leur laissé la paix pour cette fois, préférant concentrer ses forces et ses ressources pour aider la population touchée par la bataille.

En toute logique, aucun humain dans ce pays ne devrait donc les prendre pour cible s'ils choisissaient de se manifester en ville… Mais l'apparition de Galvatron avait déjà engendré plusieurs morts. Et si la situation empirait et qu'on leur mettait tout sur le dos ? Seraient-ils de nouveau pris en chasse ?

Hésitants, un profond mutisme saisit le groupe, tandis que chacun s'attardait sur les images à la télé. Aucun d'entre eux ne lança le sujet, bien que chaque seconde était comptée… Puis Hound se dévoua finalement en brisant le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Cade ?

Il s'était adressé à lui comme si la décision lui appartenait. Le père de famille fut un instant confus par le poids des optiques bleues qui se posèrent simultanément sur lui, mais il se ressaisit en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Sans Optimus et en l'absence d'un chef, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour mettre tout le monde d'accord. L'homme avait bien du mal à se sentir à la hauteur d'une telle responsabilité, mais il leur fallait visiblement un dernier avis pour trancher.

Il fit son choix, et avant même de leur répondre, il les contourna pour se rendre dans un recoin de la cuisine. Il dégagea un sac de fourniture et en sortit l'arme cybertronienne qui avait dérobé sur le vaisseau de Lockdown. Une fois armé, il revint vers eux d'un pas assuré et exposa ses pensées.

\- Si Galvatron cherche quelque chose et a pris autant de risque pour s'en emparer, alors c'est forcément mauvais signe. Nous ferions mieux de découvrir de quoi il en retourne…

Sa tirade mit d'accord les quatre Mecha, qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Le seul à rechigner fut le sniper qui, bien que respectant Cade pour avoir combattu Lockdown avec Optimus, avait du mal à se savoir sous les ordres d'une aussi petite créature.

\- Alors ça y est, les affaires reprennent ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Pas pour fuir sa langue bien pendue – ou tout équivalent extraterrestre -, mais parce que pour une fois, ses paroles étaient criantes de vérité. Oui, les combats allaient reprendre. Oui, les ennuis allaient suivre. C'était apparemment inévitable lorsqu'on vivait sur Terre.

A ces mots, Tessa et Shane partirent ouvrir les portes de l'atelier et coururent jusqu'aux battants qui coulissèrent en grinçant. Ils révélèrent une petite cour clôturée cernée par un paysage boisé et reculé à la périphérie de Hong Kong.

Bumblebee se transforma en premier, entrainant un bruit de cliquetis significatifs du changement en sa forme alternative. Les pièces métalliques de son corps se réorganisèrent comme un puzzle sous la forme compacte d'une Camaro noire et jaune qui ouvrit une portière à Cade, l'invitant à monter. Crosshairs sourit en coin et l'imita en se jetant sur le sol, faisant rugir avec insolence le moteur de sa Corvette noire et verte. Hound fut plus sérieux et se changea calmement en un imposant camion Oshkosh camo… Transformation qui avait plusieurs fois fait se demander ses confrères où diable il était parvenu à scanner un tel engin. Drift, lui, rangea ses lames en les faisant glisser dans son dos mais ne prit pas sa forme de Bugatti. Au lieu de cela, il s'avança jusqu'à la sortie et s'élança vers le ciel, réorganisant son armure en un hélicoptère bleu au design Cybertronien.

Cade suivit du regard l'engin s'envoler, se demandant une nouvelle fois pourquoi le samouraï était le seul à posséder deux formes alternatives, puis il fut rappelé à l'ordre par le klaxon de la Camaro qui attendait toujours qu'il monte à bord.

\- Inutile de te demander d'être prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme se retourna vers sa fille qui, accrochée solidement au bras de son petit ami, affichait un maigre sourire malgré sa tentative d'humour.

\- Ça va bien se passer, lui promit-il posant son arme sur la banquette de Bee, puis il interpella son gendre en s'asseyant du côté passager. Hey l'irlandais, tu veilles sur elle ?

C'était plus une menace qu'une question, mais le pilote commençait à y être habitué.

\- T'inquiète ! ricana Shane en claquant la portière derrière lui. Elle est ma caution en attendant ma nouvelle caisse !

Cade grimaça et la Camaro joua avec sa pédale d'accélération, impatiente malgré la situation de sentir le bitume sous ses pneus.

Les trois véhicules sortirent alors du bâtiment, se fiant aux directives de l'hélicoptère qui partait en reconnaissance.

.

La _transe_. Ou comme lui avait dit Ratchet, la _frénésie cybertronienne_.

Ce moment extrême où Cynder cédait le contrôle même de son existence à son inconscient, à cette partie mécanique de son esprit. Elle ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Affranchie de toute émotion, de toute sensation, de toute conscience d'être, elle devenait ainsi ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus du terme _machine._

Lorsque cet état se terminait, faute au manque d'énergon dans ses veines, la sensation était à peu près la même que d'émerger d'un profond sommeil ou d'un méchant engourdissement : les sens s'éveillaient un à un, son esprit prenait à nouveau le temps de réfléchir… La mémoire remontait et avec elle, l'impression de se redécouvrir, de se rappeler qui elle était.

Et le réveil fut dur pour la jeune fille.

Elle reprit conscience de la réalité alors qu'elle était en train de courir. Surprise de se réveiller ainsi, elle fut prise au dépourvu et ne parvint pas à temps à coordonner ses jambes. Elle eut la désagréable impression d'avoir raté une marche puis elle trébucha, s'écroulant sur un sol en pavé. Le choc lui remit toutefois efficacement les idées en place, et elle se remémora aussitôt du merdier dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée.

L'adolescente se remit immédiatement sur ses deux jambes. Ses mains se refermèrent par automatisme sur la crosse de ses pistolets et elle les dégaina d'un geste vif, cherchant autour d'elle une silhouette mécanique… Mais la seule chose qu'elle menaça fut le vide.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux murs qui cernaient l'étroite ruelle où elle se tenait, à peine assez large pour qu'elle y étende ses bras. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel et constata qu'elle était toujours à Hong Kong, dans un petit passage entre deux immeubles où la lumière du soleil se faufilait à peine.

Elle tint sa position d'alerte pendant un certain temps, à menacer chaque parcelle de son environnement en s'attendant à ce qu'une forme cybertronienne surgisse d'un instant à l'autre.

Quelque chose s'agita derrière elle, suivit d'un bruit métallique et elle se retourna précipitamment pour tenir en joue… Une poubelle. Le couvercle se souleva et révéla un chat de gouttière qui s'en extirpa avant de détaler précipitamment.

Cynder soupira et baissa ses Beretta, relâchant la pression dans ses épaules.

\- Bien, j'ai semé l'autre affreux… grommela-t-elle avec humeur.

Il fallait dire que distancer un être aussi grand qu'une maison dans la jungle qu'était la mégapole n'avait pas dû être trop difficile pour elle – ou plutôt, pour son inconscient.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle rangea ses armes dans leur holster et se remit en mouvement, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la ruelle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et d'où elle était, faute à la transe : son cerveau ne fabriquait pratiquement pas de souvenirs dans ces moments-là pour optimiser ses agissements… Et forcément, dans ces conditions, elle n'avait pas énormément d'options. Ne connaissant pas du tout Hong Kong, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne une avenue pour se situer un peu.

Elle marcha d'un pas pressé, réalisant seulement maintenant qu'elle haletait et qu'elle avait dû sacrément courir pour en être là, elle qui était si endurante. Son corps lui fourmillait.

« _Non, j'étais déjà affaiblie…_ » songea-t-elle en se revoyant abuser de ses montées d'énergon pour contacter Ratchet.

Chose qui lui paraissait à présent totalement stupide. Elle s'était volontairement épuisée pour communiquer avec cet d'Autobot – qui n'en avait plus que le nom dans son état – et au regard de la situation actuelle, elle le regrettait amèrement. Pourquoi donc lui avait-elle accordé autant d'importance ? Certes, il n'était pas humain et ce simple fait lui donnait de l'estime à ses yeux… Mais comment avait-elle pu puiser dans ses ressources pour retourner lui parler, même après qu'il lui ait donné toutes les informations qu'elle voulait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle qui n'avait toujours qu'investit chaque seconde de son existence à cultiver sa vendetta. D'où avait bien pu lui venir l'idée qu'il avait d'autre choses à faire que de vivre dans la haine ?

Etait-ce parce qu'elle... appréciait sa compagnie ?

Elle nia. Elle avait déjà fait une exception et accordé son amitié à Argos, ce qui n'entravait en rien ses projets. Elle avait néanmoins conscience que l'attachement qu'elle lui portait pouvait lui causer du tort, par exemple s'il arrivait du mal au dogue... Mais c'était une raison de plus pour qu'elle ne s'attache à personne d'autre. Aimer quelqu'un, c'était se mettre en danger, se rendre vulnérable... Et c'était encourir le risque de souffrir. Alors elle nia le sentiment de bien-être qu'elle avait éprouvé en sa présence, n'y voyant aucune mauvaise foi. Après tout, elle avait juste pris ce qu'il avait promis de lui donner, et vice versa. C'était bien le deal qu'ils avaient convenu durant leur conversation !

Elle se gifla mentalement en voyant ses pensées dériver autant, les remettant à leur place. Pour le moment, elle avait des problèmes plus importants à gérer que de ressasser de telles choses.

Il fallait dire que sa petite virée en ville avait pris un tournant plutôt sec. Entre la récente attaque extraterrestre, ses découvertes en piratant l'aéroport et sa rencontre inattendue devant le cybercafé, la jeune fille avait les nerfs à vif.

Ce qui était un euphémisme.

Elle avait été prise en chasse par un Cybertronien, mais malgré cette situation démente, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle parlait avec un Spark d'extraterrestre. Pour elle, l'ambiance « rencontre du 3ème type » était déjà suffisamment posée.

Non, ce qui la travaillait le plus, c'était le moment qu'avait choisi cet abruti pour lui cavaler après.

Elle venait à peine d'apprendre qu'Attinger était dans les parages. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle effleurait du doigt la possibilité de se venger de lui… Et cette saleté de Mecha avait choisi de se manifester _maintenant_. A cause de ça, ses priorités venaient inévitablement de changer : ele allait devoir passer les prochains jours à se faire discrète si elle voulait être sûre de l'avoir semé. Or, ces quelques jours offraient le risque qu'entre-temps le grisonnant reparte aux USA. Et personne, non personne, n'avait le droit de la priver de sa vengeance.

Bon sang, si elle manquait cette occasion à cause de cette boite de conserve, elle allait le tuer…

« _C'est bien là le problème…_ » songea-t-elle avec un sarcasme mauvais.

Un rictus désabusé se creusa dans le recoin de ses lèvres en brisant son masque stoïque, et une veine sur son front se fit saillante. Oh oui, elle avait un gros problème.

Car pour la première fois, elle était complètement impotente face à son ennemi.

Depuis qu'elle connaissait leur existence, les Transformers ne lui avaient toujours laissé qu'un sentiment d'indifférence, étant trop concentrée sur ses propres problèmes pour penser à ceux d'extraterrestres en guerre. Néanmoins, comme n'importe quel être censé, elle avait tout naturellement assimilé le fait que le rapport de force était à sens unique face à ce genre d'adversaire...

Sauf que Cynder n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'un jour, elle en aurait un pour ennemi. Elle n'avait donc jamais ressenti en eux une réelle menace : elle n'avait pas vécu les périodes de guerre et d'invasion. Elle avait trimbalé le Spark d'Ironhide pendant plusieurs années sans que rien ne se passe. Communiquer avec Ratchet n'avait rien eu de bien périlleux, et elle n'avait fait qu'entendre la voix de Sentinel, ce jour où elle avait infiltré le NEST. Le seul moment où elle avait sentit un potentiel danger s'était lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé devant les trophées de chasse de Lockdown.

Là, c'était un autre niveau. Cette fois ci, c'était plus que des voix ou qu'un vaisseau. C'était une réelle confrontation. Et son opinion sur leur potentiel de dangerosité était en train de se radicaliser.

Elle se souvenait de cet instant où leur regard s'était croisé, juste avant qu'elle ne se mette en transe. Cet instant où elle avait vu dans ses optiques rouges qu'il était tout sauf inoffensif. Cet instant où elle avait compris qu'aussi forte qu'elle était devenue ces dernières années, ça n'avait plus la moindre valeur face à lui. Ce monstre d'acier l'avait replacé à une condition de petite créature pathétique, faible…

…Terriblement _humaine_.

Et cela la mettait hors d'elle, elle, qui se voulait bien plus forte que les hommes. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien d'admettre que dans sa situation, elle était aussi vulnérable que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Bon sang, elle le haïssait pour ça… et aussi pour tout le reste ! Elle avait l'impression d'en vouloir au monde entier pour ce qui lui arrivait !

Ce fut donc dans cette humeur massacrante que l'adolescente parcourut la ruelle, cherchant pendant un bon moment à en sortir... Et lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement le bout du couloir et déboucha dans une grande avenue, elle fut bien surprise.

Tout était silencieux. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée en transe, mais elle doutait y être restée longtemps étant donné qu'elle était affaiblie et qu'elle avait déjà consommé la majeure partie de l'énergon durant son piratage. Pourtant, les passants avaient eu le temps de déserter les lieux, et seuls les moteurs allumés des voitures laissées à l'abandon tarissaient ce mutisme. Le calme régnait.

Cette vision lui donna des frissons. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant, de post-apocalyptique de voir la ville de Hong Kong, habituellement agitée et bruyante, devenir si muette : ce quartier était ainsi officiellement devenu un terrain de chasse pour extraterrestre… Et si cette avenue était aussi vide, cela voulait dire que Galvatron était dans les parages.

La blanche voulait retrouver les murs rassurants du bunker où elle pouvait échapper à toute menace… L'ennui, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était actuellement. Elle avait trop peu de fois arpenté l'agglomération pour bien la connaitre, et la carte mentale qu'elle avait dressé de son réseau informatique ne valait plus rien maintenant qu'elle était incapable de se situer. L'architecture était en plus très contrasté, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à deviner si elle était plus proche de la périphérie ou du centre-ville. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un point de repère, un panneau, même un morceau de colline entre deux immeubles… Tout simplement quelque chose de familier pour qu'elle puisse savoir où elle était parmi cet immense dédale de bâtiments, puis finalement s'orienter et quitter Hong Kong.

Bon sang, si elle avait su que cette journée partirait autant en sucette à cause de simples courses, elle se serait enfermée dans le bunker et aurait jeuné pendant des jours.

Toujours furieuse de sa situation mais forcée de s'en sortir, elle serra les dents et se résolue à avancer sur le trottoir, frôlant les murs des allées fantômes. Elle avait l'insupportable impression d'être épiée, pourtant rien ne se manifesta lorsqu'elle se mit en mouvement. Les semelles de ses chaussures lui parurent étrangement bruyantes maintenant que celles des passants s'étaient tues. Les grands immeubles se dressaient au-dessus d'elle, silencieux eux aussi, un peu plus menaçants et oppressants. Elle éprouva l'envie de les dominer en sautant de toits en toits pour traverser la ville, sûre d'échapper à son poursuivant de cette manière… Mais la hauteur trop inégale des bâtiments ne le lui permettait pas.

Contrainte de progresser depuis le sol, Cynder avança prudemment, marquant des arrêts à chaque fois qu'elle croisait une petite impasse pour s'y réfugier et s'assurer que rien ne comptait lui sauter dessus. Après de longues minutes à suivre ce rythme, elle arriva à un carrefour. Les panneaux pointaient des directions qui lui étaient complètement étrangères, et comme son environnement ne lui évoquait rien non plus, elle tourna dans une autre avenue en scrutant les alentours d'un œil alerte.

Elle avançait, marquait un arrêt dans une petite ruelle, puis reprenait sa route.

Cette rengaine devint machinale au bout d'une bonne heure, évoluant sans plus avoir à réfléchir à ses gestes… Et en l'absence de menace, ses pensées irritées se détendirent et en profitèrent pour faire un point.

Le Mecha ne s'était pas retrouvé là par hasard. Il était venu pour _elle_. Et elle pouvait parier sans mal que c'était pour l'énergon qu'il avait vu couler de sa main blessée. Au bout du compte, tous ses ennuis ne venaient que de là.

Elle avait omis que l'énergie que produisait son corps était, avant d'être convoitée par les hommes, une ressource alien. Ratchet lui-même l'avait dit : elle avait de la _valeur_. Etait-ce alors un Autobot où un Decepticon qu'elle avait à ses trousses ? Dire qu'il s'agissait d'un Decepticon serait trop facile… Après tout, la trahison de Sentinel Prime affirmait que les Autobots n'étaient pas des anges pour autant, et l'énergon était une ressource pour un camp comme pour l'autre.

Mais ce n'était pas cette question qui l'oppressait le plus : après tout, elle avait déjà une liste d'ennemis et il lui suffisait de la rallonger un peu…

Oh non, il y avait une question bien plus alarmante et sérieusement inquiétante.

« _Comment peut-il être au courant de mes capacités ?_ »

Pour débarquer ainsi au cybercafé, ce Transformer avait dû la prendre en filature ou lui tendre une embuscade. Pour s'élancer à sa poursuite, il avait forcément entendu parler d'elle, de son pouvoir à générer de l'énergon. Or, ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde : tout d'abord parce qu'elle était officiellement morte depuis des années dans un accident de voiture avec sa mère, ensuite parce que le secret de son don appartenait aux scientifiques de White-Block et un certain membre de la CIA… Alors comment un extraterrestre pouvait être au courant ?

Elle frissonna lorsque ses pensées s'attardèrent sur un détail et apportèrent un début de réponse : son poursuivant ressemblait beaucoup trop à l'un des Vehicons qu'elle avait découvert en piratant le KSI.

\- Galvatron, je crois… se remémora-t-elle tandis que son cerveau revisionnait les profils des prototypes qu'elle avait hackés.

Les Vehicons étaient des sortes de drones pilotés à distance. Et dans ce cas là, qui disait drones disait humains aux commandes.

« _Alors ça veut dire que ce n'est pas un Cybertronien qui m'a attaqué, mais un Vehicon ?_ » se questionna-t-elle. « _Mon ennemi serait en fait… Le KSI ?_ »

C'était déjà beaucoup plus probable quand on connaissait les relations entre cette société et la CIA, et entre la CIA et elle-même… D'autant plus que Galvatron était un prototype militaire destiné au gouvernement américain.

Un schéma logique se traça dans son esprit, et la blanche fronça les ailes du nez sans s'en rendre compte, n'aimant pas ce qu'elle en déduisit : si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai, alors la personne derrière cette attaque était nulle autre que… Harold Attinger, au vu de son statut à la CIA, de ses relations avec Joshua et son partenariat avec KSI, ainsi que son implication à White-Block.

\- Saleté de vieil homme… laissa-t-elle échapper en un grognement.

La haine et la colère revinrent à leur tour comme une lame de fond, furieuses, véhémentes, et ce sentiment familier la rassura à sa manière. Elle sentit une force hurler en elle, l'appel du meurtre, plus que jamais maintenant que son objectif était si proche. Elle se perdit un bref instant dans sa fureur, la laissant volontiers la submerger pour lui rappeler une énième fois qu'elle était le centre de son univers… Mais elle prit sur elle et fit l'effort de la repousser. Il ne fallait qu'elle se laisse aveugler par ses émotions si elle voulait réfléchir efficacement.

La fièvre retomba alors doucement et céda place à une anxiété désagréable. Cynder se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement.

« _Alors ça voudrait dire qu'il m'a retrouvé avant que moi, je le retrouve ?_ »

Cette simple idée, en plus d'être terriblement frustrante, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Une forte paranoïa s'insinua en elle, et avec elle l'impression de ne plus être en sécurité. Elle s'interrogea : était-ce des jours, des mois, des années que ces faits et gestes étaient surveillés en attendant une fenêtre d'attaque ? Pire, qu'après tout ce temps à préparer sa vendetta, Attinger avait en fait été le chasseur et non l'inverse ?

Des sueurs froides perlèrent le long de son échine, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de lucidité la frappe soudainement et la rappelle à la raison.

« _Non… Quelque chose sonne faux là-dedans..._ »

L'adolescente ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu la garder à l'œil pendant des années. L'idée d'une puce, d'un traceur ou d'un quelconque implant était dérisoire, de même que l'utilisation de détecteurs d'énergon puisque ces derniers ne réagissaient pas à sa présence trop ténue. Elle avait parcouru la moitié du globe en clandestin, sans aucun passeport, sans aucune identité, sans la moindre trace à laisser derrière elle… Et son invisibilité valait aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand puisqu'elle se fondait parmi le milliard d'habitants qui peuplaient ce pays et vivait dans un bunker au réseau sécurisé. De plus, s'il l'avait vraiment gardé sous surveillance, il n'aurait pas attendu d'avoir un Vehicon en sa possession pour la descendre. Non seulement parce qu'il y avait plus discret, mais surtout parce qu'il aurait directement pu l'attaquer au Wulong Karst.

Et puis dans ce cas justement, si Harold avait été le pilote aux commandes de Galvatron, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu immédiatement ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu de voir l'énergon couler le long de sa main pour la prendre en chasse ?

Quelque chose clochait vraiment mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle avait le pressentiment que ça ne pouvait pas être le grisonnant qui était derrière tout ça, ni même le KSI. Après les efforts qu'il avait mis en oeuvre pour la faire disparaitre, elle qui était l'incarnation même de ses magouilles officieuses, ce foutu vieillard n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'évoquer son existence à la Compagnie au risque que cela s'ébruite. Et pourtant un Vehicon ne pouvait pas se piloter tout seul… Alors dans ce cas, qui était vraiment à ses trousses ? Qui était son ennemi ?

Ses questionnements furent stoppés par une soudaine et vive douleur qui lui fit mettre un genou à terre. Elle gémit et se plia en deux, plus surprise par cette faiblesse que par la douleur en elle-même, et sa main se posa instinctivement sur son flanc gauche. Un liquide chaud lui saisit aussitôt les doigts, et elle baissa son regard.

Une énorme entaille labourait la peau de sa hanche, si énorme qu'elle se demanda pourquoi diable elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte plus tôt. Le sang perlait sur sa jambe jusqu'à ses pieds en imbibant ses vêtements, et elle tourna la tête pour réaliser qu'elle laissait derrière elle depuis tout à l'heure une très nette empreinte de chaussure rouge. La transe avait anesthésié ses perceptions douloureuses, et ses dernières semblaient s'éveiller seulement maintenant.

\- Mais comment je me suis fait ça ? maugréa-t-elle en se redressant pour mieux inspecter ce qui ressemblait à une griffure.

C'était sérieux : elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait ça, mais le sang affluait comme si la plaie était fraiche. Ce n'était pas bon signe. La balafre était certes profonde, mais ses capacités de régénération auraient normalement dû commencer à reconstruire les tissus.

« _C'est à cause de la fatigue_ » comprit-elle. « _Mes capacités sont au ralenti…_ »

Ce constat lui fit tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Elle était déjà très affaiblie après ces derniers jours à avoir abuser de son pouvoir pour Ratchet, et cette hémorragie allait empirer les choses.

Etant donné qu'elle s'ouvrait souvent les veines pour pirater des réseaux, elle avait toujours des bandages sur elle… Sauf qu'ils étaient trop fins pour contenir une blessure aussi grave. Elle n'avait pas non plus de quoi se recoudre, ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une solution : relancer une montée d'énergon dans son corps pour transformer son sang et stopper l'hémorragie.

Mais dans son état, ça serait prendre un très gros risque.

Elle avait quémandé trois fois son don aujourd'hui, ce qui était déjà un abus de sa part. Une quatrième fois pourrait être de trop pour son cerveau qui, en plus d'échouer à sa demande, lui donnerait un violent mal de crâne et l'affaiblirait davantage.

Elle était déjà suffisamment mal en point. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cette ville au plus vite, et elle ne voulut pas miser sur sa chance. De toute évidence, cette dernière n'était pas avec elle pour l'instant, alors le moment n'était pas opportun pour jouer à la roulette russe…

Le risque de faire empirer les choses étant trop grand, elle renonça à cette idée et se contraint à supporter le sang qui affluait. Elle descendit néanmoins les manches de son sweet accrochées à sa taille et les resserra au niveau de la plaie pour comprimer les tissus sectionnés entre eux. Cela les aiderait peut-être à se régénérer.

Elle se remit à marcher, mais elle se retrouva à tituber légèrement maintenant qu'elle était consciente de la griffure qui lui tirait d'ailleurs méchamment.

« _Ça ira, j'ai connu pire…_ » se convainquit-elle pour outrepasser la douleur.

La jeune fille se retourna néanmoins pour revoir les empreintes qu'elle laissait derrière elle et elle grimaça : un vrai chemin de petit Poucet. Si Galvatron passait par là, il lui suffirait de remonter la piste pour tomber sur elle. Peut-être la suivait-elle déjà…

Elle avisa alors la chaussée et les voitures que les riverains avaient abandonnés pour se cacher dans les bâtiments. Conduire lui permettrait de ménager sa blessure et de ne pas laisser de sang derrière elle… Mais ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça : les routes étaient beaucoup encombrées à cause des autres véhicules à l'arrêt, ce qui l'amènerait à rouler doucement et faire des détours, peut-être même rallonger son temps en ville. En plus elle serait la seule à circuler, autant dire qu'elle serait une cible évidente.

Elle était à cran, et elle était fatiguée physiquement comme moralement. Elle n'était pas sûre de durer longtemps à pieds, et certainement pas face à une créature capable de se transformer en camion. Puis justement, un camion, c'était bien moins rapide qu'une voiture lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une course poursuite.

\- Et puis merdre ! jura-t-elle une énième fois en se dirigeant vers l'automobile la plus proche.

C'était bien la première fois qu'en voler une lui était aussi facile. Elle se faufila sur le siège conducteur et claqua la portière le plus doucement possible. Passer à la position assise titilla sa blessure et arracha un sursaut à ses zygomatiques. Cherchant à limiter le mouvement de son bassin, elle attacha sa ceinture et se cala au fond du fauteuil. Elle enserra ensuite le volant de ses mains et embraya, quittant les files de voitures en s'aventurant lentement sur le trottoir pour leur échapper. Ce n'était pas très discret, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix à cause des voies obstruées.

La conduite vint naturellement malgré l'étrangeté du contexte. Elle passa sous d'impressionnantes illuminations publicitaires en pictogramme, devant des tramways qui attendaient au milieu des routes, longea des petits commerces et des restaurants… Tous vides, les habitants retranchés à l'abri dans les buildings. Elle s'en serait réjouie dans un autre contexte, mais là, elle ne pouvait que frémir. Surtout en connaissant une ville d'ordinaire mouvementée.

Elle roulait lentement pour ne pas faire chanter le moteur trop fort et se tenait en alerte à chaque virage, chaque intersection en cherchant désespérément un élément familier. Son regard faisait des allers-retours entre le paysage face à elle et ses rétroviseurs, dans le cas où un camion déboulerait soudainement.

« _Bon sang, où est-il passé ?_ »

Dans le fond elle ne tenait pas à le savoir, mais elle ne supportait pas non plus de devoir attendre qu'une catastrophe lui tombe dessus.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la catastrophe l'avait déjà prise en filature.

.

Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour du quartier et trouvé la sortie de la fameuse ruelle par laquelle sa proie lui avait échappée, Galvatron décida de faire quelque chose de plus malin que d'attendre devant qu'elle en sorte.

Il partit se garer au détour d'une rue un tout petit peu plus loin, caché dans l'ombre d'un immeuble de telle sorte que seul l'un de ses rétroviseurs en dépassait pour pouvoir guetter le moindre mouvement sur l'avenue. Il fut satisfait de constater que ces saletés de charnus avaient déserté, libérant la chaussée… Et bien que les véhicules à l'arrêt entravaient toujours ses déplacements, la visibilité était bien meilleure sans fourmis pour s'agiter devant lui.

Il savait que sa cible finirait par sortir. Il avait d'abord craint qu'elle décide d'imiter les humains et de se retrancher dans un quelconque bâtiment… Mais il s'était rappelé que sa planque sécurisée était au Wulong Karst. Dans sa situation, elle chercherait certainement à quitter la ville pour rejoindre un endroit aussi sécurisé.

Il attendit donc, et il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup patienter : une silhouette aux cheveux blancs se détacha des ombres de la ruelle qu'il guettait, et il dut réprimer la furieuse envie de lui foncer dessus. La jeune fille semblait différente de toute à l'heure, moins farouche, plus vulnérable, plus _humaine_ …

Elle était sur ses gardes, prête à retourner dans son trou au moindre mouvement suspect. Comme rien ne l'attaqua, elle finit par en sortir pour longer les trottoirs, mais elle retourna s'abriter dans une autre ruelle. Ayant trouvé une manière de progresser prudemment, elle réitéra et commença à faire son chemin sur l'avenue.

Voilà qui était embêtant.

Dans ces conditions, Galvatron ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Il n'aurait même pas lancé son moteur qu'elle aurait déjà disparue dans une impasse. Il lui fallait attendre qu'elle s'éloigne de ces maudites ruelles où elle aurait toujours une occasion de se faufiler, qu'il trouve le bon moment où lui tomber dessus sans qu'elle ne puisse lui glisser entre les doigts.

Il devait encore attendre… Il commençait à s'impatienter mais il ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de foncer dans le tas et de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

Alors il attendit, et une fois seulement qu'elle eut atteint le bout de l'avenue et tourné au carrefour, il sortit de sa cachette pour rattraper l'avance qu'il lui avait laissé. La furtivité n'avait jamais été son point fort et il se fit violence pour réprimer son puissant moteur, roulant lentement en limitant toute sonorité susceptible de la trahir. Il prit le temps de contourner les obstacles sur la route et de ne rien percuter, ce qui n'était pas si facile lorsqu'on manœuvrait un corps de plusieurs tonnes.

Il grimpa à moitié sur le trottoir pour esquiver une moto couchée sur la route, et il remarqua soudain qu'une trainée de sang parcourait l'accotement. Il se rappela qu'il l'avait blessé un peu plus tôt, et il se réjouit de savoir qu'au moins, il ne risquait pas de la perdre en la filant à l'aveuglette.

Ce qui n'empêcha que rejoindre le carrefour à cette allure lui parut interminable. Une fois qu'il arriva enfin à l'intersection, il coupa son moteur et laissa son élan le porter jusqu'à cette dernière. Il freina juste avant de s'engager dans la rue que sa cible avait suivit et il ne laissa dépasser qu'un rétroviseur. La jeune fille avait continué son chemin, avançant hasardeusement, et il ne sut dire pendant combien de temps ce manège dura.

Elle avançait, il la suivait, ils changeaient tour à tour de boulevard…

Il commença à trouver le temps long, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sans crier gare pour mettre un genou à terre. Elle semblait tout juste se rendre compte qu'elle était blessée, et elle se retourna pour considérer la traîné de sang qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Il pria pour qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne se reflète sur son rétroviseur et trahisse sa présence, mais sa proie ne chercha pas à voir autre chose que ses empreintes sanglantes.

« _Sa vigilance faiblie…_ » se réjouit-il.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'une des voitures abandonnées au milieu de la chaussée, et Galvatron se réjouit alors beaucoup moins lorsqu'elle s'en approcha pour se mettre derrière le volant.

Elle reprit sa route et le Vehicon réalisa que la décision de l'adolescente pouvait en fait lui être favorable. Au moins elle allait progresser plus vite, ce qui lui permettrait de trouver plus rapidement un endroit où fondre sans risque sur elle. Il y avait pour le moment encore trop de petites ruelles inaccessibles pour lui dans lesquelles elle pourrait se jeter depuis sa voiture si elle le voyait débarquer…

Profitant du fait que le bruit de son moteur serait masqué par celui de l'autre véhicule, il se permit d'accélérer tout en suivant son rythme, continuant de marquer un arrêt à chaque coin de rue pour lui laisser une marge d'avance.

.

Le rôle d'éclaireur avait toujours été attribué à Bumblebee, mais au vu de la situation, il avait dû accepter de céder sa place à Drift pour gagner plus de temps.

Ce dernier survolait Hong Kong, à la recherche de leur ennemi. La tâche n'était pas si simple, et il fut un bref instant admiratif face à l'œuvre immense qu'était la mégapole. Les hommes pouvaient réaliser des choses remarquables lorsqu'ils s'unissaient, mais d'un autre côté ils étaient constamment divisés par des guerres en tout genre…

« _Un peu comme les Autobots et les Decepticons_ … » remarqua-t-il pensivement entre deux tours d'hélices.

\- _Tu l'as repéré ?_ l'interpella tout à coup Crosshairs par radio, visiblement lassé d'attendre.

A défaut de savoir où aller, ses camarades sur roues progressaient sans trop rentrer dans le cœur de la ville, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

\- Pas encore... Il a beau être très identifiable, la zone à quadriller n'en demeure pas moins vaste et il y a plein de camions en circulation...

Son interlocuteur s'agaça et diffusa ses grommellements sur les fréquences de tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Cade vienne l'interrompre en s'imposant depuis le transmetteur de Bumblebee.

\- _Essaie de repérer_ _les mouvements de foules ! Dans une ville pareille, c'est très révélateur !_

Suivant son conseil, l'Ex-Con cessa de guetter la silhouette des camions et s'éleva un peu plus pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il survola ainsi l'ile de Hong Kong et guetta son centre-ville. Ce dernier grouillait de vie malgré les destructions causées par Lockdown, et le mouvement de la masse était peu alarmant. Comprenant qu'il perdait son temps ici, il dévia pour traverser le morceau de mer qui séparait l'île de la côte. Il analysa au passage les ponts qui reliaient entre eux les deux morceaux de terre, mais eux non plus ne présentaient rien d'anormaux.

L'hélicoptère commença alors à longer les quais de l'autre rive et cette fois, il remarqua que les grandes avenues étaient vides de présence tandis que les véhicules semblaient abandonnés au milieu de la chaussée… Voilà qui était suspect.

\- Il y a un ensemble de quartiers près des quais, on dirait que les humains ont fuis…

\- _Alors il doit être par là… Reste sur place, on te rejoint !_ lui intima Hound.

Le samouraï acquiesça et se mit à faire des boucles au-dessus de la zone, à l'affût d'un quelconque mouvement parmi les nombreuses allées fantômes.

.

Elle sentait sa combativité et sa colère s'estomper peu à peu

L'une des mains de Cynder quitta le volant pour se poser sur sa blessure. Maintenant qu'elle était assise et ne bougeait plus le bassin, la douleur s'était adoucie mais le sang continuait à se déverser de l'entaille. Elle avait dénoué son sweet pour y jeter un œil et elle était heureuse de constater que les tissus avaient enfin commencé à se reconstruire, bien que cela prenait beaucoup plus de temps que d'ordinaire…

La Techno-organique jura néanmoins et replaça sa main désormais rouge sur le volant. L'anémie progressait. Elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, et sa lucidité lui échappait parfois en brouillant sa vision. Elle avait des fourmillements dans les jambes et certains muscles tressautaient parfois légèrement… Ce qui l'inquiéta sérieusement : elle n'était toujours pas sortie de la ville, encore moins arrivée au bunker où elle pourrait trouver de quoi s'occuper de la plaie. Or, du temps, elle n'en avait pas. A ce rythme, elle allait se vider de son sang et s'évanouir avant d'avoir pu sauver sa peau…

Cette hypothèse était dangereusement probable, et cela n'aida pas ses nerfs.

Sa voiture arriva à un nouveau carrefour qu'elle se maudit de ne toujours pas reconnaitre, mais elle quand elle tourna à l'intersection, elle vit l'espoir au bout de l'avenue sur laquelle elle venait de s'engager : la mer.

Elle allait arriver sur l'un des quais qui bordaient une partie de la ville. Une fois qu'elle y serait, elle pourrait enfin avoir un visuel capable de l'éclairer sur sa position exacte !

Elle enfonça son pied sur l'accélérateur sans même s'en rendre compte, et quitta avec satisfaction l'infernal dédale d'immeubles pour enfin avoir une vue naturelle et dégagée. Le mur de bâtiment disparu de sa vision périphérique et une odeur iodée lui saisit les narines. Elle la laissa volontiers envahir ses poumons pour chasser celle de carbone omniprésente dans cette fichue fourmilière.

Le large trottoir qui délimitait le bord de la rive était tout aussi désert, et les voitures abandonnées tapissaient toujours la chaussée du quai. Voulant leur échapper pour avoir une vue plus dégagée, elle força doucement un passage entre deux véhicules et sortit à nouveau de la route pour rouler sur l'espace piéton, s'arrêtant presque au niveau des barrières de sécurité donnant sur les vagues calmes de la mer de Chine. Elle était si pressée qu'elle ne passa pas sa vitesse en ralentissant et le moteur cala, mais elle ne s'en alarma pas. Elle scrutait surtout l'étendue bleue par-delà le pare-brise, ainsi que les immenses ponts qui permettaient d'accéder à l'ile d'Hong Kong un peu plus loin… Mais elle s'en désintéressa. Ce n'était pas vers là qu'elle voulait aller. Elle tourna donc la tête sur sa droite et longea du regard les quais et les grattes-ciels qui le bordaient. Elle suivit leur perspective décroissante et ses yeux finirent par se poser sur ce qu'elle cherchait : derrière la skyline des bâtiments se dessinaient la silhouette familière des collines verdoyantes menant au Wulong Karst.

Leur simple vue la fit soupirer et lui retira une pression des épaules qui étrangement, lui draina aussi une partie de sa force.

\- Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt…

Elle n'aurait plus à avancer hasardeusement : elle savait enfin quelle direction prendre pour quitter la ville.

.

Galvatron se félicita de s'être montré aussi patient. Il vit de loin sa cible quitter enfin les avenues pour un espace dégagé. Elle était sur le trottoir du quai, prise à revers entre la mer et les files de voitures sur la chaussée. Elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

Ne pouvant attendre une seconde de plus, il enfonça sa pédale d'accélération et fonça vers les quais sans plus se soucier d'être discret.

.

Alors que Cynder pensait que son calvaire prenait fin, une vibration lointaine vint effleurer ses tympans et contredire sa courte victoire.

Au début à peine perceptible, le son monta très vite en crescendo et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent quand elle identifia un vrombissement significatif, ceux des pistons d'un moteur en pleine accélération.

Elle se rappela immédiatement que le sien avait calé un peu plus tôt, et ce fut comme un retour brutal à la réalité. La douce odeur iodée disparue, tout comme le ressac apaisant des vagues et le doux soulagement de bientôt rentrer chez elle. Au lieu de cela s'imposèrent un élan de colère et d'anxiété solidement orienté, ainsi que l'évidence que quelque chose approchait. Craignant d'en connaitre déjà la nature, ses yeux se levèrent vers son rétroviseur central avec appréhension.

Elle vit ainsi dans le miroir une masse grise sortir de l'avenue d'où elle était sortie un peu plus tôt et foncer dans sa direction. Elle sentit clairement un signal nerveux traverser sa colonne vertébrale et foudroyer chaque parcelle de son corps d'une insidieuse panique.

Galvatron l'avait retrouvé.

Incapable de le quitter du regard, sa main chercha nerveusement la clé et elle fit tourner cette dernière pour relancer le moteur. Le démarrage lui parut interminable et dès qu'il rugit à la vie, elle braqua le volant et fila à vive allure sur le trottoir du quai.

Elle était coincé du côté de la rive et voulant s'assurer qu'elle le resterait, Galvatron s'élança à sa poursuite depuis l'autre trottoir, la décourageant ainsi à retourner du côté des avenues où elle serait plus susceptible de lui échapper. Comprenant sa démarche, la jeune fille serra les dents et répondit à sa manœuvre en accélérant un peu plus.

Elle zieuta son compteur, puis regarda sur sa droite pour considérer son poursuivant. Elle roulait à plus de 150km/h et il restait pourtant à sa hauteur malgré sa masse… Elle eut vite fait de se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un camion ordinaire, et elle se maudit d'avoir naïvement pensé que lui échapper par la vitesse serait simple. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les formes floues des véhicules à l'arrêt qui défilaient follement entre eux deux. A cette vitesse, elle ne pouvait pas espérer y faufiler le sien, elle les percuterait à coup sûr.

Elle était condamnée à rouler sur la rive aussi longtemps que le Vehicon bloquerait le côté des avenues. Or, le quai se terminerait bien à un moment, et elle se serait alors inévitablement prise au piège.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, et incapable de repousser ses émotions dans son état, la panique s'insinua plus assurément dans son esprit pour y mettre le désordre. Face à cette soudaine confusion, ses pensées mécaniques se dissocièrent et ne lui trouvèrent aucun plan de secours. Un sentiment fataliste la submergea aussitôt. Comme pour approuver, sa tête se mit à lui tourner, la douleur dans sa hanche s'intensifia et sa faiblesse devint un peu plus évidente.

Pourtant la jeune fille n'abandonna pas : elle n'était pas encore à sa merci.

Le visage impassible malgré cette profusion émotionnelle, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa voiture donnant sur le Mecha et elle dégaina d'une main sûre un de ses Beretta. Elle le braqua sur lui, laissant son bras dépasser de la voiture… Et dès que le canon fut orienté dans sa direction, elle enfonça son doigt sur la détente sans vraiment chercher d'endroit où viser.

Le son des détonations lui fit un bien fou, la rassurant étrangement. Peut-être parce que les armes étaient fondamentalement conçues pour atteindre un ennemi, ou bien parce qu'elle avait la furieuse envie de se défouler sur celui qui avait pourri sa journée… Mais qu'importe, car les balles glissèrent sur la carrosserie blindée comme de l'eau sur un imperméable.

Ne se laissant pas décourager, elle ajusta sa ligne de mire. Elle lutta quelques instants contre sa vision de plus en plus trouble et elle prit finalement pour cible un de ses pneus.

Le bruit d'un éclatement suivit de l'air dépressurisé la fit sourire intérieurement et elle fut soulagée de voir le camion perdre légèrement son allure… Mais elle se rembrunit lorsqu'elle vit les lambeaux de gomme déchirés par l'impact se réassembler à une vitesse folle pour reprendre leur forme d'origine. Les pneus n'étaient pas en caoutchouc, mais aussi en transformium.

« _C'est quoi ce délire ?!_ »

Galvatron n'était visiblement constitué que de métal qu'il pouvait réorganiser à sa guise… Ce qui était fort problématique.

Elle continua à chercher un point faible sur sa carrosserie mais un clic lui fit comprendre que son chargeur était vide. Elle rangea son pistolet, le recharger étant vain vu son efficacité, et elle enserra sur le volant deux mains désormais tremblantes qui contredirent le flegme de son faciès. L'inutilité de ses armes, qui d'ordinaire étaient infaillibles, sema le doute dans son esprit.

Elle avait toujours réussi à se dépêtrer des affaires les plus tendues… Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas comme les poursuites avec les agents d'Attinger, où elle avait carrément pu se jouer d'eux. Là, les circonstances ne lui offraient pas beaucoup d'options et ces dernières s'effondraient devant elle comme une file de domino. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre son adversaire, mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus à le fuir !

Elle était épuisée par ces derniers jours. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en transe ou même simplement bénéficier de l'énergon dans son sang pour optimiser ses réflexes comme de l'adrénaline. Elle avait à ses trousses plusieurs tonnes de Vehicon déterminé et impossible à blesser, et elle n'était même pas sûre de rester éveillée pendant encore très longtemps vu le voile opaque qui embuait sa vision. L'anémie la guettait, et l'inconscience aussi.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, en être réduite à cet état la faisait rager. Elle était tellement furieuse, furieuse de cette rencontre et de tous les problèmes qu'elle lui apportait… Mais mêlée à sa fureur, une émotion qu'elle avait bannie lui remuait ses entrailles : la peur.

Elle ne lui était pas vraiment familière. La méfiance et l'appréhension, oui. Peut-être un peu l'inquiétude… Mais pas la _peur_. Avoir peur signifiait douter de soi, de sa capacité à se débarrasser du problème qui nous faisait face. Or, elle avait complètement cédé à la terreur.

Pas pour sa vie. Mais pour sa précieuse vendetta.

S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne pourrait jamais l'accomplir. Et cette idée l'effrayait bien plus que les probables intentions de celui qui la poursuivait en ce moment même. La dernière fois qu'elle avait autant éprouvé ce sentiment, c'était à White-Block, le jour où elle s'était évadée : exténuée, terrifiée par ce qu'on comptait faire d'elle, tandis qu'elle fuyait dans les bois, loin du bâtiment…

Mais cette fois ci, que fuyait-elle vraiment ?

.

\- _Ça y est, j'ai Galvatron en visuel !_

Le message de Drift était inespéré. Le petit groupe d'Autobots roulait difficilement parmi les boulevards fantômes, et savoir enfin où leur ennemi se tenait était un réel soulagement… Du moins, autant qu'ils pouvaient être soulagés d'être bientôt face à la réincarnation de Megatron. Disons simplement que cela les avançait bien.

\- On a failli attendre ! râla un Autobot qui fut facilement identifié. Bon, tu nous dis où il est ?

\- _Il est en mouvement sur les quais, si vous poursuivez cette route, vous devriez pouvoir rejoindre ces derniers et l'intercepter… Hum… Attendez, une seconde !_

\- Un problème ? demanda Hound face au ton alerte du samouraï.

 _\- On dirait qu'il poursuit un véhicule…_

Cade fronça aussitôt les sourcils et se pencha vers la radio de Bumblebee.

\- Un humain ? s'enquit-il.

\- _Il semblerait…_

Voilà qui était étrange… Et toujours autant de mauvais augure. Les Decepticons ne s'étaient jamais intéressés aux humains, excepté lorsque ces derniers avaient en leur possession quelque chose susceptible de leur être utile.

Le même éclair de lucidité traversa leur esprit et le convoi accéléra, désormais très inquiet quant aux enjeux de la présence du Vehicon.

.

Cynder n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle n'était plus en colère, elle n'avait même plus peur. Elle s'était simplement décidée à se laisser porter par les évènements dont son libre arbitre ne semblait plus dépendre.

Tout devenait abstrait autour d'elle. Le paysage défilait par les fenêtres en un ensemble de trainés colorées, lui rappelant fugacement l'intérieur des réseaux où elle projetait sa conscience. Sa lucidité faisait des va et vient selon les pulsations de son cœur qu'elle ressentait dans sa blessure à la hanche. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et pourtant ses pensées étaient si légères. Le monde était brumeux, les sons du moteur ténus, et elle n'éprouvait plus aucune douleur. Tout semblait irréel, comme dans un rêve.

Elle ne prêtait plus attention à son poursuivant à sa droite, qui n'avait pas encore rattrapé la légère avance qu'elle avait gagné en tirant sur ses pneus. Elle se contentait simplement de maintenir son pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur et de voir jusqu'à quand ce moment durerait.

Tout n'était plus qu'une question d'usure. Le quai se terminerait bien à un moment donné et à moins qu'elle ne se soit évanouie entre temps, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de piler net. Et elle serait alors définitivement acculée…

Sans même qu'il ne soit sous une forme humanoïde, elle pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Galvatron, comme si elle happait toute son attention. Il guettait chez elle le moindre signe de faiblesse, le fameux moment où elle flancherait et où il pourrait enfin fondre sur elle.

Ce fut probablement pourquoi l'adolescente fut la seule à voir au loin les quatre engins qui fonçaient dans leur direction.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de les décrire. Ce qu'il lui restait de réflexion souligna simplement le fait qu'ils avançaient en formation. Ce moment d'incompréhension lui fit relâcher un peu son pied sur la pédale, ralentissant son allure… Et interprétant cela comme le signal qu'il attendait, Galvatron put rattraper son retard et il passa à l'action lorsqu'il dépassa sa hauteur.

L'imposant camion quitta alors sa position pour traverser la chaussée et vint percer les files de véhicules abandonnés. Comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse, il n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin parmi leur carcasse qu'il expulsa de part et d'autre. L'impact menaça néanmoins de le freiner et pour y pallier, il poussa son moteur à son maximum.

Ce qui fut une grave erreur.

Car il arriva si brusquement sur le quai qu'il n'eut pas le temps de rétrograder. Toute sa masse fut projetée vers la voiture qu'il voulait intercepter, mais il la percuta beaucoup trop violemment.

Son intention étant portée sur le groupe qui s'approchait d'eux, Cynder n'eut qu'à peine le temps de voir une forme grise débouler sur sa droite. Un choc d'une violence inouï lui arracha le volant des mains et la projeta contre sa portière. Les vitres se brisèrent et les éclats de verre traversèrent l'habitacle. Elle sentit sa voiture se soulever et faire un écart pour se déporter, puis heurter la barrière de sécurité du quai. Sa tête se cogna à quelque chose et assommée par le coup, elle ne perçut pas la gravité disparaître et encore moins le bleu de la mer se rapprocher.

L'eau fut aussi accueillante qu'une surface bétonnée, et le nez de sa voiture la percuta sans ménagement. Elle ne sentit qu'à peine ce second choc, ni même la fraîcheur du flux qui s'introduit aussitôt dans l'engin pour le couler. Le seul moment où elle parvint à percer la brume opaque de l'inconscience fut quand un liquide pénétra ses poumons et les obstrua. Elle s'agita par instinct, se débattant contre sa ceinture de sécurité qui s'était bloquée et la clouait sur son siège. Ses mains cherchèrent instinctivement à atteindre son couteau de chasse dans ses poches, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent bien avant. Ses muscles fourmillèrent et s'engourdirent jusqu'à ne plus les sentir, et son corps se mit à convulser sous le manque d'oxygène.

L'obscurité eut raison d'elle sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et elle perdit connaissance, noyée.

Sa voiture sombra dans les flots sous le regard plus que pantois du Vehicon face à sa connerie, ainsi que ceux hébétés des Autobots qui avaient assisté à la scène de loin.

.

* * *

Eh oui je m'arrête là, mais j'avais bien parlé de chapitres plus petits XD Je vous laisse maintenant spéculer sur la direction que va prendre le scénario :P

Bon, la rédaction a été un vrai scandale ! J'avais une idée très claire, mener l'histoire d'un point A à un point B, mais il me fallait trouver tout le reste qui allait au milieu… Autant dire que je suis passée par toutes les lettres de l'alphabet… -.-'

Ce chapitre a beaucoup évolué au fil de l'écriture. A vrai dire, j'ai dû l'écrire 3 fois. Dans la première version, Cynder paraissait beaucoup trop fragile, trop dépassée par les évènements... Et même si elle ne peut lutter contre Galvatron, je voulais qu'elle ne soit pas non plus totalement une petite chose perdue. La seconde version était un bordel sans nom : la poursuite s'éternisait à un point où Cynder était coursée par Cade, eux-mêmes coursés par Galvatron, lui-même coursé par les Autobots… Et au milieu de tout ça, l'armée chinoise qui mettait en place des barrages routiers un peu partout pour endiguer leurs va et viens. Ouaip. Même que Cynder traversait la fenêtre du dernier étage d'un immeuble pour faire un plat dans une piscine ( mention spécial à toi Jasmine, que j'ai spoilé sur ce gloubi-boulga XD ). Puis jugeant que toutes ces cabrioles n'apporteraient rien à l'histoire, j'ai finalement donné naissance à ce chapitre dont je suis ma foi contente de la simplicité ( vous n'imaginez pas l'état de mon cerveau après ces réécritures ).

Alors du coup c'est vrai, je n'ai pas pu faire beaucoup de place pour les Autobots. Le dialogue entre eux et Cynder sera donc ouvert la prochaine fois ! On peut officiellement dire qu'à partir de maintenant, vous aller en manger, du Transformers ! :D

Vous avez dû le remarquer, mais je suis sentie obligée de justifier le fait que Galvatron soit invulnérable par rapport aux autres Vehicons. En même temps, c'est juste du grand n'importe quoi leur transformation : ils sont supposés être composés uniquement de transformium, ce qui leur permet de se dématérialiser à proprement parler, et pourtant ils perdent des liquides verdâtres quand les Autobots les tuent… Bizarre, chelou, wtf… C'est pour ça que j'ai précisé que Galvatron était uniquement fait d'acier, même ses pneus, histoire qu'il n'y ai pas d'ambiguïté au niveau de son « immortalité » ( il ne saigne d'ailleurs pas à un seul instant durant son combat contre Optimus ).

Hum… une petite question : les gros mots vous dérangent ? Cynder en sort quelques uns des fois ( en même temps, je vois mal quelqu'un en danger de mort sortir un "crotte" ou un "mince" très poli ), malgré tout j'ai l'impression de me censurer à mort quand je lis d'autres fanfics. Et suite au caractère de certains personnages, quelques vulgarités risquent de devenir récurrentes.

Ah oui et juste une dernière remarque qui a une certaine importance : j'ai pour habitude de relire un chapitre juste après l'avoir publié ( car j'ai déjà eu des beugs alors je vérifie chaque post pour être sûre que tout va bien ). Cependant, j'ai aussi la fâcheuse tendance pendant cette relecture à corriger certaines choses, rajouter des détails ( d'ailleurs, ce paragraphe en est l'exemple car il n'était pas là il y a quelques heures ). Donc je vous conseille une petite astuce : quand vous voyez qu'un nouveau chapitre est sorti, attendez deux ou trois heures car je refais une mise à jour dans la foulé X)

Et comme mon cerveau réclame ses RTT et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment conclure, voilà un recueil aléatoire de Post-Scriptum ! Des bisous et à la prochaine fois ! :)

 _PS : J'ai vu les nouveaux trailers de The Last Knight… Et je ne vous cache pas que même si j'ai bien aimé le trip médiéval dans lequel fonce le film, certaines choses m'ont déplu car elles ne vont pas dans le sens du scénario de_ _Vendetta_ _. Quand le 5ème film sortira, je ferais néanmoins de mon mieux pour que cette fanfiction continue de s'inscrire dans l'Univers de la nouvelle trilogie. N'empêche, Isabella a l'air vraiment badass et en plus il y a… des bébés Dinobots ! :D ( ainsi parla la proie facile du merchandising de masse )_

 _PS : J'ai aussi vu les nouvelles infos sur le Spin-Off de Bumblebee, ça serait chouette un film sur sa séparation avec Sam, son vécu lors de la fin du NEST, ses années à cavaler sur Terre et sa rencontre avec les Autobots du 4ème film… y a largement matière à faire quelque chose sans sortir du champ de compréhension de ceux qui ne sont pas fans de l'Univers Transformers où qui ne connaissaient pas les autres films. Et puis, ça permettrait surtout d'en savoir plus sur le vide entre la première trilogie et la deuxième. Mais bon, je pense qu'ils vont plutôt nous faire une sorte de prequel…_

 _PS : Il me semble que quelqu'un dans les reviews avait évoqué le fait que je n'employais pas le terme « robot » pour désigner les Transformers, et c'est vrai. Du point de vue de Cynder ( et du miens, ceci dit ) ce sont des organismes capables d'émotions et de libre arbitre ( je me demande par contre si Galvatron peut être considéré comme un "robot" ). Il n'y a que des humains pour leur faire l'offense de les appeler « machines » :P Qui parmi vous aura oser le faire ? o_o_

 _PS : Je me faisais la réflexion, et je pense que par rapport à mes ambitions/idées pour cette fanfic, si l'histoire totale de_ _Vendetta_ _se tenait en 4 ( voire 5 ) parties, nous serions à la fin de la 1ère. Ouaip, vu la vitesse à laquelle je publie, je serais toujours là dans 10 ans XD_

 _PS : Il a été prouvé que le chocolat noir est bon pour la santé, alors n'hésitez pas à en consommer en quantité maximale._

 _PS : je n'ai plus d'idée de PS, alors allez sur google et tapez_ _ **zerg rush**_ _._


End file.
